Por Siempre te Amaré
by Mercy Ally 'Thairis
Summary: Dos mujeres que aman al mismo hombre, la lucha por no perder el amor, la batalla por sobrevivir y rescatar a los seres queridos. Solo el mas fuerte sobrevivirá y obtendrá la victoria en el mar y en el amor. Dos últimos capítulos! En esta etapa
1. Chapter 1

**_Por Siempre Te Amaré_**

Jack y su amado Perla Negra fueron tragados por el maléfico Kraken, comandado por Davy Jones. Todos están atormentados por eso, pero tienen la fuerza para luchar y rescatarlo. Pero mientras se hacen planes para rescatar a Jack, Elizabeth y Will discuten un asunto muy serio.

---------------"No se que decirte Will

---------------"Con lo que vi fue suficiente.

---------------"Me siento culpable por lo que le pasó a Jack, por muchas razones. Creo que las conoces, sabes todo de mi solo con mirarme.

---------------"No sabía que Jack te interesara de ese modo.

---------------"Will, estoy confundida. ¡Me siento mal por sentir que mi corazón ama a dos hombres al mismo tiempo! La brújula de Jack despertó ese temor que mi corazón sentía desde que lo conocí.

Will finalmente decide mirarla a los ojos.

----------------"¿Cómo puedes sentir amor por un hombre como Jack?

----------------"Me hice la misma pregunta con respecto a ti muchas veces. Nos separaban muchas cosas. Pero siempre te amé porque representabas lo que yo más anhelaba en la vida, el amor y las aventuras de un pirata. Tú representas el amor que quiero vivir y Jack representa la pasión y las aventuras que anhelo, Jack representa la libertad, mi libertad.

Will se siente muy herido, está perdiendo al amor de su vida. Pero él es un hombre de honor y un verdadero amigo y no piensa abandonar a Jack, menos la idea de abandonar a su padre en el barco de Davy Jones.

--------------"Voy a luchar por rescatar a Jack y a mi padre. Cuando Jack regrese arreglaremos este asunto, como caballeros… o piratas, porque solo uno de los dos puede tener tu amor Elizabeth.

---------------"¡No quiero que se maten entre ustedes!

---------------"¡Entonces decide que es lo que quieres en tu vida¡El amor del hombre que más te ha venerado en esta vida o la pasión y la libertad del pirata Jack Sparrow!

Elizabeth comienza a llorar, ella no sabe que responder.

------------"Perdóname Will.

Will sale de la habitación dejando a Elizabeth llena de tristeza, dudas, culpas y angustia. Su corazón está dividido y no sabe que camino escoger. Pero mientras ella sufre, una mujer se abre camino en el mar, su nombre, Mirka, princesa de los gitanos y la pirata más joven de los siete mares. Ella está al mando del Barco **_Satarma,_** palabra gitana que significa Estrella del Mar. Mirka es parte de una legión gitana conocida como **_"los gitanos del mar". _**Su pueblo ya no tiene hogar en tierra firme, así que han adoptado la vida de los piratas, siendo Mirka su líder más fiera, joven, hermosa, audaz, sagaz e inteligente. Mirka es fuerte, pero tiene el alma muy herida, ella guarda un secreto muy grande, un secreto hermoso pero que le causa gran dolor, no es casualidad que ella sea pirata, ella sigue los pasos de un hombre al que ama con todo su corazón, un hombre que conoció de niña, cuando él era apenas un adolescente alocado, rebelde y solitario. Y ella una pobre gitana que viajaba de puerto en puerto, de pueblo en pueblo, con la esperanza de encontrarlo en cada nuevo cielo. Esta vez el destino le ofrece a Mirka una oportunidad de demostrar ese amor que guarda como el más grande tesoro.

Serkán, su hermano menor y mano derecha se acerca a ella.

------------------"Tu hombre ha despertado, hermana.

------------------"Gloria a Santa Sara por eso. ¿Qué dice la curandera?

------------------"Tu hombre está débil, pero hierba mala nunca muere Mirka, tu hombre vivirá.

------------------"Ojala. Quiero a nuestros mejores hombre en cubierta, de proa a popa. Jones seguramente sabe que tenemos a su alma perdida, tenemos que estar alertas en todo momento y tocar tierra lo más pronto posible, no me importa el puerto.

-----------------"Somos gitanos, nuestra apariencia no delata nuestra verdadera forma de vida

-----------------"Nunca se sabe Serkán. Haz lo que te dije, yo voy a verlo.

-----------------"Cuidado hermana, él es un buen hombre pero no conoce tus verdaderos sentimientos. No sabes que ha sido de su vida todos estos años, no te arriesgues.

-----------------"No te preocupes hermano, seré prudente.

Mirka se aleja hacia la entrada de los camarotes.

Mientras en la casa de la Tía Dalma, Barbosa decide tener una conversación con Elizabeth.

---------------"Señorita.

---------------"Barbosa.

---------------"Capitán, Barbosa.

---------------"Usted ya no es dueño del Perla.

---------------"¡Cierto! Pero en cuanto recuperemos a tu amado Jack las cosas serán diferentes, porque ese es el trato, la salvación de Jack y la destrucción del viejo Holandés Errante y su capitán, a cambio de mi barco.

---------------"No es mi amado Jack.

---------------"No engañes a tu corazón. Tú te encaprichaste con Will Turner por su linaje pirata, eso fue lo que te atrajo de él.

---------------"¡Usted no sabe nada!

---------------"Se más de lo que crees. Se lo que hiciste y por qué lo hiciste, no arriesgaste la vida de Jack solo para salvar a Will y a la tripulación. Lo hiciste para liberarte de lo que Jack te hace sentir. Terminaste enamorándote de dos piratas, lo que me extraña es que no hayas sentido lo mismo por mí.

Elizabeth está harta de escuchar a Barbosa y decide retirarse. Pero Barbosa sabe lo que ella esconde y se está divirtiendo mucho, porque sabe que al final, igual que Davy Jones, uno de los dos, Will o Jack, terminará errando por los siete mares llorando y añorando a la mujer amada.

En el Satarma mientras tanto, Mirka contempla al pirata herido, es Jack Sparrow. Jack tiene una herida en la frente, un brazo lastimado y una pierna bastante mal herida. Jack Sparrow es el amor secreto de Mirka, el hombre que ella ama en silencio, al que conoció de niña y que se adueñó de su corazón gitano. Mirka quiere hablar con él pero le da miedo despertarlo. De pronto, Sparrow comienza a abrir los ojos, Mirka sonríe.

---------------"El escurridizo Jack Sparrow, volviste a la vida. Bienvenido.

Jack ve algo borroso, siente que le duele todo el cuerpo, apenas puede moverse, pero se siente vivo y eso es lo importante.

--------------"¿Te… te conozco?

--------------"Si, me conoces. Soy aquella niña gitana que solías llamar…"Mariposa Errante".

Jack no puede creerlo, nuevamente el pasado toca a su puerta.

-----------------"Espero… que me no te enfades si en este momento no me acuerdo de tu nombre.

-----------------"Tienes una buena excusa. Soy Mirka Darij, la última hija del Rey Gitano Darij. Aquella niña que corría tras de ti de puerto en puerto, extrañamente siempre coincidías con la caravana de mi padre.

-----------------"Tomaste su lugar.

-----------------"Ahora el mar es nuestro hogar, la miseria nos convirtió en piratas.

-----------------"Como a todos. Me salvaste la vida.

-----------------"Tuvimos que luchar mucho, con el mar y con tu corazón que quería dejar de latir. Vencimos al mar y escapamos de la criatura que casi te mata. Y te salvamos.

-----------------"Soy una sentencia de muerte para ti y tu tripulación Mirka. Davy Jones te matará, lo hará porque estoy aquí.

-----------------"Calma Jack, no te preocupes. Ordené rumbo a tierra firme, Jones no puede tocarnos en tierra, estarás a salvo conmigo. Te lo prometo.

Jack está adolorido y muy cansado, de inmediato vuelve a ser presa del sueño. Mirka lo contempla con dulzura y preocupación, pero segura de que lo salvará de la muerte y de Davy Jones.

----------------"Volverás a ser el de antes, te lo prometo, te lo prometo mi amor. Esta vez te hablaré de lo que siento, sabrás que te amo desde que era una niña, que no ha pasado un día en el que no le ruegue a Santa Sara por tu vida, y aquí estás conmigo, después de muchos años. Ahora soy una mujer, una mujer que te puede hacer feliz. Te amo Jack y pronto lo sabrás.

_**Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2 Sentimientos

La tía Dalma conversa seriamente con Barbosa.

----------------"No toleraré una traición, Barbosa, yo puedo ver, escuchar y sentir todo. Si haces algo en contra de la tripulación o de Jack, te regresaré al infierno y no habrá trato.

----------------"Descuida, mi deuda con Jack Sparrow fue saldada, ya no le debo nada. ¡Jack Sparrow tuvo el placer de vengarse de mí y al mismo tiempo me liberó de la maldición! Ya no hay… rivalidad entre los dos. Quiero mi barco y quiero estar entre los vivos, como me prometiste.

----------------"Cumple con tu misión y con tu palabra Barbosa, que puedes estar seguro de que yo cumpliré con la mía.

Mientras, en Port Royal, James Norrington disfruta de su nueva vida. Es el hombre que fue, con el mismo control, arrogancia y libertad, gracias a sus esfuerzos por satisfacer los intereses de Inglaterra en los siete mares. Con gran orgullo James admira su nueva flota de barcos y a su nuevo ejército de marinos y soldados.

------------------"Muy pronto, mis enemigos tendrán el honor de inaugurar la nueva horca. Turner y Sparrow, los colgaré como debí hacerlo aquel día. Y tú, mi querida Elizabeth, serás lo que siempre debiste ser, la esposa de James Norrington.

La tripulación de Jack está preparándose para hacerse a la mar. El silencio entre Will y Elizabeth es muy denso. Ella está sufriendo y él con ella. Elizabeth trata de decidirse, de entender sus sentimientos, y le duele tener que admitir que la balanza se inclina cada vez más hacia Jack Sparrow, aunque la ternura que siente hacia a Will la hace flaquear y desear estar con él. Gibbs se acerca a ella.

-------------"El amor en alta mar siempre trae mala suerte señorita Elizabeth. Su corazón fue maldecido por el mar.

-------------"Amar a dos hombres al mismo tiempo es una maldición, si, tienes razón. El mar me ha maldecido desde el principio. ¿Pero ahora que puedo hacer? Amo a Jack y a Will, por razones distintas. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ambos, tampoco se a cual elegir. Estoy perdida, perdida por completo.

El Satarma sigue su rumbo a mar abierto. Mirka se encuentra en su camarote soñando despierta, pensando en la posibilidad de que Jack la acepte, soñando con la idea de convertirse en su esposa. De pronto, Yesenia, la curandera y mujer sabia de la tribu gitana de Mirka entra al camarote con buenas noticias.

-------------------"A Jack Sparrow lo cuidan desde muy lejos, hay espíritus de luz, muy fuertes a su alrededor que protegen su vida. Estás de suerte princesa, tu hombre vivirá.

-------------------"Tienes que dejar de decir que es mi hombre, cuando despierte el no debe escuchar esas palabras. Jack no conoce mis verdaderos sentimientos y no quiero atormentarlo.

------------------"Amar a Jack Sparrow significa peligro y tristezas. Deberías cambiar tu manera de sentir.

------------------"Lo amo desde que era una chiquilla, mi corazón no conoce a otro hombre que no sea él.

------------------"No sabes que ha sido de él en todos estos años. Solo te dejas llevar por rumores, sabes que ha tenido otras mujeres.

------------------"¿Giselle y Scarlett por ejemplo? Esas mujeres son de paso, no valen nada. Yo le ofrezco todo lo que tengo, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi corazón, mi pureza y mi amor de gitana, de mujer. El amor de una gitana no se compara con nada y siempre es eterno, hasta más allá de la muerte. No hay mujer en este mundo que le ofrezca todo esto.

Yesenia se impresiona con la grandeza del amor de Mirka hacia Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Permíteme leer tu mano princesa.

Mirka accede a la petición de Yesenia. La sabia mujer toma la mano izquierda de Mirka y lo que ve aunque parece ser dulce, muestra al mismo tiempo una gran amargura.

-----------------"Vas a vivir un momento muy dulce con Jack Sparrow, pero una sombra va a cubrirte, el destino te va a poner a prueba. Una mujer ronda el corazón de Jack, una mujer que tiene el corazón dividido y el alma atormentada.

----------------"¿Quién es ella ¿Puedes verla?

----------------"No con claridad, pero es parecida a ti en muchos aspectos. El principal, por Jack Sparrow y porque tiene el mismo espíritu rebelde y salvaje que tú posees.

Mirka retira su mano de la de Yesenia y se pone de pie. La hermosa joven mira a Yesenia con desafío.

---------------"He esperado años para volver a ver a Jack y hablarle de lo que siento, por lo que dijiste me doy cuenta de que no va a despreciarme¡por lo mismo no pienso permitir que otra mujer me lo arrebate!

---------------"Calma tus ímpetus princesa, vi momentos muy difíciles, peligrosos, no los compliques con tus arrebatos de amor.

---------------"¡No son arrebatos de amor Yesenia! Yo lo amo de verdad, Jack fue el único que me trató como un ser humano en el pasado, el único que no se avergonzó de tener una amiga gitana¿recuerdas como solía llamarme?

---------------"Si, "Mariposa Errante". Recuerdo que lo seguías a todas partes, tu padre pensaba que lo veías como a un hermano mayor, pero qué equivocado estaba. Lo amaste desde que tenías 12 años y él era un adolescente alocado.

---------------"Lo que siento no es arrebato ni capricho. Mi corazón lo ama y lo amará por siempre.

---------------"¿Te corresponda o no?

---------------"Me corresponda o no. Pero confío en lo que me dijiste primero, que viviré un dulce momento con él. Lo voy a esperar.

En ese momento Serkán entra al camarote.

--------------"Mirka, ven, ya podemos ver Isla Palomares

--------------"¡Bendito sea Dios y Santa Sara!

--------------"Finalmente estamos lejos de la amenaza de Davy Jones.

--------------"Por el momento. Preparen todo para el momento de desembarcar. Jack y yo seremos los últimos en pisar tierra, lo haremos al anochecer, nadie puede enterarse de que Jack Sparrow vive y que está con nosotros hasta que pensemos en algo para alejarlo de la amenaza de Davy Jones. Cualquiera que desobedezca esta orden caminará por la tabla ¿está claro?

-------------"Muy claro.

-------------"Bueno, voy a ver a Jack. Cuento contigo Serkán.

-------------"Siempre, hermana.

Mirka sale de su camarote y Yesenia se acerca a Serkán.

-------------"Me preocupa mucho tu hermana Serkán. Nuestra princesa vive enamorada de un sueño, un sueño hermoso, pero que de realizarse traerá muchas penurias a su alma y a su pueblo.

------------"Mirka es libre de amar y de escoger su propio destino. Aunque para quienes la queremos sea difícil, hay que permitirle correr sus riesgos y cometer sus propios errores. También realizar su sueño.

Mirka entra al camarote de Jack con una amplia sonrisa. Jack está despierto, no puede dejar de mirar a Mirka, aún no puede verla como la mujer y pirata en la que se ha convertido, solo puede recordarla como la niña curiosa que lo perseguía por todas partes. Mirka se sienta junto a él en la cama.

----------------"¿Cómo te sientes?

----------------"Un poco mareado¿me diste ron?

----------------"No, aún no puedes beber Jack.

----------------"¿Qué tienen todos en contra del ron?

Mirka ríe con las ocurrencias de Jack.

---------------"Te estás recuperando, eso es evidente. Te tengo buenas noticias. Estamos muy cerca de Isla Palomares, la isla más segura para los piratas. Pronto estarás completamente a salvo. En tierra firme podremos cuidarte mejor, allí tienes muchos amigos.

---------------"Si, y también…

---------------"¿Qué?

---------------"Varias chicas deseosas de darme una cachetada.

---------------"Así que te sigues portando mal. Bueno, no te preocupes, las mantendré lejos de ti si quieres.

---------------"Por favor.

Mirka sonríe, Jack admira su belleza y al mismo tiempo piensa en Elizabeth, en lo que siente por ella y en su traición. Elizabeth le ganó en su propio juego y traicionó su alianza y sentimientos. Jack solo se hace una pregunta; ¿podrá confiar ciegamente en Mirka? El amor es un sentimiento del que se ha abstenido por años, y solo Elizabeth despertó la curiosidad en él de conocer ese sentimiento, pero ahora, ahora todo es diferente, mantenerse vivo, acabar con Davy Jones y recuperar su forma de vida son sus objetivos principales. Pero la presencia de Mirka en cierto modo endulza su vida, le brinda esperanza.

---------------"¿En que piensas Jack ¿Por qué me miras así?

---------------"Pienso que te estás arriesgando demasiado por mí. Y no puedo dejar de notar lo hermosa que te has puesto, has crecido mucho.

---------------"¿Te parece? Gracias, me siento halagada. Tú también has cambiado, pero me gusta lo que veo. Se dicen muchas cosas de ti.

---------------"No todo lo que se dice de mi es cierto mi querida gitana. Aunque últimamente… no me ha ido nada bien, como podrás notar.

--------------"Vas a recuperarte, y juntos encontraremos la manera de derrotar a ese monstruo infernal. Acabaremos con Davy Jones, ya lo verás.

--------------"Eres positiva y arriesgada, eso me gusta.

Mirka se siente tentada a revelarse lo que siente a Jack, pero se da cuenta de que no es el lugar ni el momento.

----------------"Salvarte ha sido mi mayor triunfo en esta vida Jack, siempre has sido mi…mi mejor amigo, el único amigo fuera del mundo gitano.

----------------"Hasta… hace unos momentos dudaba de que yo pudiera tener amistad con una mujer. Gracias por seguir siendo mi amiga de los puertos, mi pequeña Mariposa Errante.

----------------"Es bueno que los recuerdos regresen a tu mente.

----------------"Llevo muchos días sin probar alcohol, mi mente se aclara con rapidez.

----------------"Bien. Ahora descansa, desembarcaremos al anochecer para que nadie note tu presencia en la isla hasta que yo esté segura de que nada te amenaza. ¿De acuerdo?

----------------"Tú estás al mando.

----------------"Duerme Jack.

Cae la noche, Elizabeth está sentada en la ventana, mirando la luna llena. Pensando en Jack y pensando en Will. Su alma sufre porque los ama y no puede decidirse. Piensa en las palabras que le dijo el malvado Lord la noche en la que pudo escapar; tal vez fue el destino y no precisamente él quien impidió la boda entre Will y ella. De pronto, escucha pasos, es Will.

-------------"Will, pensé que estabas…

-------------"Pude comprar el barco, fue buena idea que conservaras el anillo de compromiso después de todo.

-------------"Will, por favor no me hables así, nada ha terminado.

-------------"Pero no es igual de todos modos. No quiero hablar de nosotros, ni de lo que sientes, hasta que todo esto termine. Ahora más que nunca deseo tener a Jack vivo frente a mí, para que de ese modo puedas mirarnos a los dos y decidir a quien amas realmente.

Elizabeth se da cuenta de que con súplicas no va a conseguir nada, así que decide llenarse de fuerza y enfrentar sus sentimientos.

----------------"Bien, si así es como quieres que sean las cosas. Te prometo que tomaré una decisión al final, tal vez antes, pues el destino es impredecible. Lo único que quiero dejarte claro es que jamás jugué contigo. Te quiero Will, pero ya no puedo negar que quiero a Jack también.

Will odia escucharla decir eso, así que se retira sin decir una sola palabra.

Mientras, muy lejos de ahí, El Satarma llega a las costas de Isla Palomares. Esta isla estuvo dominada por los españoles hasta finales de 1586, cuando los franceses invadieron y finalmente se convirtió en hogar y guarida de piratas, exiliados y forajidos. Isla Palomares es uno de los lugares más peligrosos y pocos se atreven a aventurarse a penetrar sus costas, además está muy cerca de Tortuga. Falta muy poco para que caiga la tarde y muchos reciben con júbilo la cercanía del Satarma. El nombre de Mirka es muy respetado, pues ella se ha ganado ese privilegio. Ella es una de las mejores, pocas mujeres piratas logran lo que ella ha logrado; es una guerrera, la princesa de los gitanos y no le tiene miedo a nada ni a nadie.

Mirka sale a cubierta y mira con esperanza las blancas costas de Isla Palomares. Ella sabe que Jack estará seguro en tierra firme y que podrá cumplir con la promesa que le hizo. Pero más que todo, finalmente ella podrá preparar el camino para revelarle sus sentimientos.

Pero lo que Mirka no sospecha es que aunque muy lejos, un enorme peligro la acecha, también a su tripulación y a Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones está lleno de rabia y su Holandés Errante surca el mar con un solo propósito, vengar la osadía de aquel que le arrebató su más valioso tesoro; el cofre con su mal herido corazón, ese corazón que con cada latido le recuerda su pena y su maldición.

_**Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Hermana Luna

La tripulación del Satarma, menos Mirka y seis hombres de confianza han pisado tierra firme. Mirka se encuentra en cubierta admirando la belleza de la luna llena; para los gitanos, el sol y la luna son sus hermanos en el cielo, son los testigos de sus actos en el día y en la noche, quienes saben lo que sienten y quienes iluminan el camino con la gracia de Dios y de Santa Sara, patrona de todos los gitanos.

"_Hermana luna, tú que no puedes brillar sin el auxilio de la luz de tu hermano el sol, bien sabes que mi corazón no puede latir sin la ilusión de tener el amor de Jack. Tú, lucero del amor, que eres testigo de mis sueños, de las plegarias que he dirigido a Santa Sara para que lo proteja en el mar, tú que sabes cuanto le he añorado y esperado, ilumina mi camino para poder conquistarlo, para que pueda verme y quererme como mujer. El destino lo puso en mi camino, el mar lo trajo a mí y siento que esta es la última oportunidad que tendré para demostrarle lo que siento, para decirle que lo amo tal cual es, porque él me aceptó en su vida, como amiga, tal como soy. Hermana luna, dale luz a mi amor para que ilumine su alma, para que pueda penetrar su corazón y quedarme allí para siempre"._

Drako, uno de los mejores hombres de Mirka, se acerca a ella.

----------------"Princesa, en cuanto ordenes podremos desembarcar.

----------------"¿No hay peligro?

----------------"Ninguno. Nuestra guarida está como la dejamos. Sabes que Livingstone te adora, ese viejo pirata si que tiene controlada esta isla.

---------------"Bendita sea Santa Sara. Bueno, quiero que lleven a Jack a nuestra guarida, por favor, no permitan que sea visto. Nadie puede saber que vive y que está conmigo. Aquí todos temen y desprecian a Davy Jones pero no sabemos si tiene espías por los alrededores.

--------------"No te preocupes princesa, nadie sabrá que Jack Sparrow vive ni que está con nosotros, con mi vida te respondo.

--------------"Confío en ti.

Mientras, en el nuevo barco de la tripulación de Jack comienzan los dilemas.

----------------"Bueno¿Quién será el capitán oficial de este barco?

Barbosa está listo a responder.

---------------"¡Yo!

---------------"¡Jamás, Will debe ser el capitán!

---------------"¿Eso es lo que realmente desea, señorita Swann¿Realmente deseas que Will sea tu capitán?

---------------"¡Basta! Barbosa tiene razón.

---------------"¡Pero Will..!

---------------"Yo no tengo capacidad de pirata, Elizabeth. Soy bueno rastreando, peleando y planeando ataques. Pero no conozco el mar cono Jack y Barbosa. Además, al lugar al que vamos no es precisamente normal, son aguas que solo Barbosa conoce. El será el capitán, pero estará vigilado y seré yo quien evalúe si lo que él dice es lo que se debe hacer.

Gibbs se da cuenta de que es momento de cambiar el tema.

--------------"¿Cómo llamaremos el barco? Tenemos que bautizarlo, es mala suerte lanzar al mar un barco sin nombre, sin bautizar.

Will no tiene ganas de darle un nombre al barco.

--------------"Llámenlo como quieran, me voy a dormir. Partiremos al Alba, así que terminen de alistar el barco.

Will se retira, Elizabeth se siente muy mal y Dalma comprende perfectamente, por lo mismo decide seguir a Will. Mientras tanto Gibbs tiene una idea para un buen nombre.

---------------"Bueno, creo que esto es un nuevo comienzo, nos estamos recuperando de un muy mal momento y vamos a volver para rescatar a al padre de Will y a Jack. Creo que un nombre que simboliza todo esto es… Fénix, podemos llamarle, El Fénix.

Elizabeth está de acuerdo, a Barbosa no le suena nada mal y los demás deciden aceptar.

--------------"Ese nombre puede ser un amuleto de buena suerte.

Mientras, Dalma conversa con Will.

-------------"No debes culpar a Jack por la dudas del corazón de Elizabeth. Ella tomará una decisión y el perdedor debe retirarse con dignidad.

-------------"¡Jack no puede amarla como la amo yo!

-------------"Tú no sabes lo que hay en el corazón de Jack Sparrow. Tienes que enfrentar esto con madurez, pues no quisiera que te convirtieras en el próximo Davy Jones. Condenado por una pena de amor.

Will se aleja de Dalma sin responder.

En Isla Palomares, Mirka se entrevista con Livingstone.

-----------"La princesa de los gitanos y estrella de los siete mares, de nuevo en esta isla de piratas.

-----------"Me alegra que sigas al mando.

-----------"Soy el más viejo y sabio lobo de mar de este lugar. Inspiro respeto. Pero me pregunto¿por qué has regresado? Tú no eres como nosotros, tus manos no están manchadas de sangre, robas a los ladrones de cuello blanco.

-----------"Por eso tengo los cien años de perdón. No me hagas preguntas que no puedo contestar. Solo puedo decirte que estoy aquí por negocios y porque pienso poner en orden mi vida.

----------"Tu vieja hacienda será protegida por mi gente, ustedes están a salvo.

-----------"Gracias. Bueno, me retiro.

Mirka se despide del anciano pirata con un abrazo y sale de la taberna. La joven camina segura mientras recibe la admiración de otros hombres, que quisieran tenerla pero saben que ella es una rosa con demasiadas espinas. Mirka se interna en el callejón para llegar hasta su caballo cuando siente que alguien la sigue. Mirka se detiene, saca su espada y se da la vuelta para encontrarse con que una vieja amiga cruza espadas con ella.

---------------"Ana María.

---------------"Princesa Gitana.

Ambas se miran con desafío, Ana María y Mirka se conocen y son rivales en muchos aspectos.

--------------"¿Qué haces aquí?

--------------"Lo mismo debería preguntarte yo. Se supone que eras parte de la tripulación de Jack Sparrow.

--------------"Si, lo fui. Pero él ya no es el mismo y no estaba logrando beneficios. Cuando lo abandoné era un hombre diferente, estaba huyendo de algo o de alguien.

-------------"Ese no es Jack Sparrow.

Las damas siguen cruzando espadas.

-----------"¿No crees que sería buena idea si guardamos nuestras armas¿Vienes en son de paz a Isla Palomares o no princesa?

Mirka es la primera en bajar la guardia y guardar su espada. Ana María hace lo mismo.

---------------"Estoy aquí por negocios.

---------------"No te creo. Tú no eres como yo. Estás demasiado limpia. Eres buena robando a los ricos y eres una gran rastreadora. Además, se supone que eres la sombra de Jack en el mar.

---------------"Ya te lo dije, tengo asuntos pendientes aquí.

---------------"Tú odias este lugar, si estás aquí es por algo más que negocios. ¿Acaso tus asuntos están relacionados con Jack Sparrow¿Acaso sobrevivió al ataque de la mascota de Davy Jones?

Mirka sabe que debe hacer algo para mantener a Ana María lejos de ella y de Jack. Tiene que inventar algo para mantenerla calmada, sin curiosidad sobre sus asuntos.

----------------"Escuché los rumores a cerca de eso. Y me duele, pero no, no se nada de Jack Sparrow. Solo espero que… haya encontrado una manera de escapar.

----------------"Es una pena que Jack Sparrow no haya sido para ninguna de las dos. Siempre fue un… hombre difícil de predecir. Pero hay que admitir que tenía un encanto especial, que nos enloqueció a las dos.

----------------"Yo amo a Jack Sparrow, y mi corazón me grita que está vivo, en algún lugar. Tengo esperanza porque mi amor por él es sincero. En eso somos distintas, a ti te gusta, pero yo lo amo. Y cambiando el tema quiero pedirte que te mantengas lejos de mí y de mis asuntos. No te necesito y tú tampoco necesitas meterte en problemas conmigo.

----------------"Descuida princesa, no quiero convertirme en tu enemiga. Sigue tu camino, que yo seguiré el mío.

Mirka decide marcharse mientras que Ana María se queda con las dudas sobre la verdadera razón por la que la princesa de los gitanos se encuentra en Isla Palomares.

"_Tú escondes algo princesa, algo que debe ser muy importante. Abandoné a Jack porque nunca conseguí lo que quería con él, y porque nunca cumplió sus promesas. Solo puede haber una mujer pirata en los siete mares, y juro que seré yo"._

De pronto, Ana María escucha un ruido extraño en uno de los rincones, se siente intimidada y decide irse pero sus planes de escape se desvanecen cuando un tentáculo sale de entre unos escombros y la aprisiona. Su captor no es otro más que uno de los tripulantes del Holandés Errante.

----------------"¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

----------------"¿Qué eres tú?

----------------"Soy… tu peor pesadilla.

Mirka llega a su guarida en un hermoso caballo negro. La guarida de los "gitanos del mar" es una vieja hacienda casi en ruinas que ellos han convertido en un cómodo lugar para esconderse. Aunque no tiene el esplendor de sus primeros años, la vieja hacienda sigue siendo uno de los lugares más imponentes de la isla. La tripulación de Mirka canta y baila por primera vez en muchos meses, sacando a la luz su naturaleza gitana.

Mirka entra en su guarida y se dirige a la que fuera su habitación pero que ahora es el aposento de Jack Sparrow. La joven toca la puerta.

------------"Adelante quien quiera que sea. Siempre y cuando no sea enemigo.

Mirka entra sonriente. Y se sorprende al ver a Jack de pie junto a la ventana mirando al cielo. La habitación esta iluminada por muchas velas. Mirka se acerca a Jack y contempla el cielo con él.

-------------"Eres buena para construir guaridas. Esta es la mejor que he visto, pero me pregunto; ¿Dónde guardas el ron?

-------------"Las ruinas son los mejores lugares, y éstas son casi comparables con un palacio. Me sorprende y me alegra verte de pie¿Cómo te sientes?

------------"Responde primero a mi pregunta.

------------"Tenemos ron en el sótano pero tienes prohibida la entrada hasta que te recuperes por completo, ahora dime¿Cómo te sientes?

-------------"Todavía me duele cada centímetro del cuerpo, pero me siento más fuerte. Lo que no me mata siempre me hace más fuerte.

Mirka puede notar la profunda nostalgia en los ojos de Jack, puede sentirla en el sonido de su voz. Jack no es el mismo.

-----------------"¿Qué te sucede Jack?

Dulcemente Mirka acaricia la mejilla de Jack, él reciente un poco ese gesto pues le hace recordar el beso traicionero de Elizabeth.

-----------------"¿Por qué tienes ese brillo de pena y nostalgia en tus ojos¿Qué es lo que atormenta tu alma?

-----------------"Necesito recuperar mi lugar en el mundo, en el mar. Tengo cuentas que saldar, siempre devuelvo los golpes que me dan. El último golpe que sufrí fue muy bajo, dulce y amargo.

Mirka está un poco confundida. Jack no quiere revelarle nada más, porque tiene otros planes en mente y la necesita mucho; como aliada y como amiga.

--------------"En esta última experiencia aprendí que no se puede confiar en lo que te dice una mujer hermosa, rica y caprichosa. Pero al encontrarte me di cuenta de que si se puede confiar en aquellas que no tienen el alma corrompida. Te necesito Mirka.

Mirka toma las manos de Jack.

-----------------"Puedes contar conmigo, te vengarás de quien quieras y yo te ayudaré.

La luz de la luna hace a Mirka más hermosa y Jack puede notarlo. Mirka se siente un poco nerviosa y vulnerable ante la insistente mirada de Jack. La mirada de Mirka es parecida a la de Elizabeth y eso lo tienta. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Jack Sparrow besa a Mirka con toda la pasión de un pirata. Para Mirka este es el momento más hermoso y esperado de su vida. Es su primer beso y con el hombre que ama. Pero el encanto termina cuando Jack abre los ojos y en lugar de ver el rostro de Mirka ve a Elizabeth. Jack se aparta de Mirka de inmediato dejándola un poco aturdida.

------------"Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Cuando estoy enfermo o…soy víctima del ataque de un monstruo marino mis… instintos se vuelven un poco primitivos. Perdóname. Por favor no me abofetees.

Mirka no sabe que decir, su alma baila de alegría pero comprende que fue un impulso, ella sabe que es imposible que Jack sienta amor por ella así nada más, fueron años de no verse, y los hombres son diferentes en lo que al amor se refiere, al menos ella ha crecido con esa idea. Mirka tiene que hacer un esfuerzo y disimular, al menos hasta que las cosas se aclaren, pero lo cierto es, que la suerte al menos por el momento está de su lado.

-----------"No te preocupes Jack que no me siento ofendida. Me… sorprendiste pero comprendo que, un hombre puede sentirse inquieto bajo una luna hermosa como esta.

-----------"Tu belleza es tentadora, gitana. Por eso creo que es muy conveniente que… me dejes a solas.

-----------"Claro. Descansa Jack. Tenemos… mucho de que hablar mañana.

Mirka sale de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta sonríe y derrama lágrimas de emoción. Jack comienza a sentir algo por ella. Santa Sara la ha bendecido. Pero para Jack Sparrow no es lo mismo. En su corazón siente una gran rabia porque la imagen de Elizabeth lo atormenta, el recuerdo de ese "falso" beso lo persigue, no lo puede olvidar. Y se siente mal por Mirka. Jack Sparrow no es tonto, él puede ver que Mirka lo aprecia de manera especial, demasiado especial. Al mismo tiempo siente que no puede confiar demasiado. Confió en Elizabeth y ella casi lo lleva a la muerte. Por eso tiene que ponerla a prueba, como siempre hace con quienes lo rodean, necesita estar seguro, seguro de que esta vez saldrá victorioso.

**_Continuará…_**


	4. Chapter 4 Juegos Peligrosos

Nace un nuevo día y el Fénix se hace a la mar. La tía Dalma los bendice desde lejos, les envía a sus mejores y más fieles espíritus para que los vigilen de cerca y de ese modo ella poder auxiliarlos de ser necesario.

Es un barco enorme, construido por manos inglesas, y adquirido por el precio de un símbolo que en un momento fue de amor y fidelidad. Elizabeth se siente incompleta sin su anillo de compromiso, pero al mismo tiempo no se siente tan devastada, lo que nuevamente inclina la balanza hacia Jack Sparrow. Le duele ver a Will sufrir, pero sabe que acercarse a él en estos momentos no le servirá de nada. Ahora prefiere estar cerca de Barbosa, para asegurarse de que está siendo honesto.

Así van pasando los días, Jack se recupera rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de Yesenia y Mirka, que no se separa de él. Las heridas de Jack comienzan a sanar y sus fuerzas regresan. Los hombres de Mirka, leales hasta la muerte, se aseguran de que nadie se acerque a la guarida y protegen los intereses de la princesa con toda el alma.

Cae la tarde en Isla Palomares, Jack y Mirka pasean por los alrededores de la guarida.

--------------"Te ves mejor cada día.

--------------"Agradezco el cumplido, pero me pregunto cuando me vas a permitir bajar al sótano. Los guardias que tienes allá abajo no de dejan acercarme al dulce néctar del ron.

--------------"¿Quieres que bebamos juntos?

--------------"Creí que la princesa de los gitanos no era amante de los vicios.

--------------"Soy princesa de los gitanos, pero también soy pirata, los piratas atesoran al ron como al agua.

Jack acaricia la hermosa y larga cabellera negra de Mirka, ella se estremece pero disimula lo mejor que puede.

-------------"Es un vicio que te respeta, no ha afectado tu belleza ni tu juventud.

-------------"Eso es porque solo bebo en ocasiones especiales y cuando estoy en buena compañía. Tal vez podríamos jugar a… Verdad o Castigo, solíamos hacerlo en el pasado.

------------"No es conveniente ahora mi hermosa mariposa errante, en el pasado eras una niña y tus castigos se limitaban a enterrarte en la arena y darme todos tus postres. Ahora eres una mujer y yo un pirata poco respetuoso.

-----------"Eso no es cierto, aunque no quieras mostrarlo eres el pirata más caballeroso que he conocido. Vamos a tener momentos difíciles Jack, mejor divertirnos un poco antes de adentrarnos al infierno.

-----------"¿Estás segura de seguir adelante, conmigo¿En serio estás dispuesta a compartir mi suerte sea cual sea arriesgando tu vida y la de toda tu tripulación?

Disfrazando su gesto de amistad, Mirka abraza a Jack y él, aunque un poco inseguro, le responde el abrazo.

--------------"No he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Te hice una promesa, y la palabra de una gitana es sagrada. Iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario con tal de verte a bordo de tu amado Perla Negra siendo el mismo de siempre. Porque como tú no existen dos Jack Sparrow, los siete mares serían muy aburridos sin ti.

Jack y Mirka siguen abrazazos bajo la belleza de la tarde. Ella sueña despierta con tener su amor, pero Jack no puede evitar pensar en Elizabeth cada vez que está cerca de Mirka, es como si quisiera llenar el dolor, la rabia, la pena y amargura que siente con Mirka, pero el fantasma de Elizabeth lo sigue rondando.

Mientras tanto el Fénix se acerca a aguas muy frías al norte, todos están preocupados, pero hasta el momento Barbosa está haciendo un buen trabajo, los ha estado guiando alrededor de donde fue el último ataque de Kraken, bordeando la línea marítima de Davy Jones para no encontrarse directamente con él pero siguiéndolo sin que él pueda notarlo. Gibbs se encuentra al timón, y a lo lejos ve un bote acercándose.

----------------"¡Bote adelante, puedo ver un bote acercándose adelante!

Elizabeth sale de su camarote. Will y Barbosa se dirigen a la proa del barco y efectivamente, hay un bote acercándose adelante. El tripulante está encapuchado y se acerca cada vez más al barco. Barbosa intuye que algo no anda bien.

---------------"Mi querido William Turner, creo que debes armar a nuestra tripulación.

---------------"Mi tripulación, diriges este barco pero no estás al mando. Pero como eres más sabio, acepto tu sugerencia.

Will se aleja de Barbosa para alistar a los hombres. Mientras, Barbosa sonríe al peligro en compañía de su inseparable mono.

----------------"¡Quiero que todos estén listos y armados, se acerca un extraño al barco!

Elizabeth se acerca a Will.

---------------"¿Qué sucede?

---------------"Pronto lo sabremos.

Will va a alejarse pero Elizabeth lo detiene.

--------------"Ten cuidado Will, estaré armada y lista para protegerte.

--------------"Gracias, pero puedo cuidarme solo. Te lo he demostrado muchas veces.

Will se aleja de Elizabeth con mucha frialdad. Finalmente el bote se detiene al costado del Fénix. Todos están en cubierta, armados y esperando. Elizabeth está en posición de defensa, lista para desenfundar su espada. Pero el extraño está a punto de revelar su identidad. Retira su capa y se trata de Ana María. Will y Elizabeth se miran incrédulos, Barbosa está intrigado y la tripulación se sorprende porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sabían de ella. Gibbs es el primero en decir algo.

----------------"La hija pródiga ha vuelto.

Will se siente más tranquilo ahora que se trata de Ana María.

----------------"¡Ayúdenla a abordar!

Gibbs, Pintel y Raggetti van a ayudar a Ana María a abordar. Finalmente Ana María ya se encuentra en la cubierta del Fénix. Will y Elizabeth se acercan a ella.

---------------"Ha pasado tiempo.

---------------"Mucho. ¿Cómo llegaste a estos mares?

---------------"Se lo que pasó con Jack Sparrow y puedo guiarlos a donde está. Fui prisionera de Davy Jones, escapé, y lo que planea con ustedes y con Jack no es nada agradable.

Will está muy interesado en lo que dijo Ana María.

---------------"¿Fuiste prisionera de Jones¿Viste a mi padre, Bill Turner, Bootstrap Bill?

---------------"Si, lo vi. Ahora es una de las diversiones favoritas de Davy Jones.

---------------"¡Maldito monstruo!

Ahora es el turno de Elizabeth para interrogarla.

---------------"¿Y Jack, sabes si Jack está vivo?

Will detesta el entusiasmo de Elizabeth por conocer la suerte de Jack Sparrow.

---------------"No lo sé. Pero si se que es mejor que nosotros lo encontremos primero, si Davy Jones lo hace primero lo convertirá en uno de sus tripulantes. Jones quiere a Jack porque sabe que él tiene su corazón, Jack se llevó con él el control de los siete mares.

Barbosa ha escuchado todo y ese enunciado ha despertado de nuevo su codicia, pero su sueño muerte en el momento que un enorme cuervo revolotea a su alrededor.

----------------"Oh, querida tía Dalma, si que puedes ver, escuchar y sentir todo. Me parece que debí exigirle más cosas a esa mujer, si hubiera sabido que Jack tenía ese tesoro….

Ana María sabe que no va a ser fácil ganarse la confianza de la tripulación de Jack de nuevo luego de haberlos abandonado por codiciosa.

--------------"Escuchen, se que me porté mal con ustedes, sobre todo con Jack, pero estuve en las garras de la muerte, en medio de una horrible pesadilla y no quiero que ustedes pasen por lo mismo. Davy Jones es la criatura más cruel y perversa que he conocido, escapar fue un milagro, quiero enmendar mis errores, quiero ayudarlos a encontrar a Jack y a destruir a Davy Jones junto con su horrenda mascota.

Will duda, Barbosa tiene poco interés en la presencia de Ana María, después de todo no puede sacar provecho, pues Dalma lo vigila constantemente. Pero Elizabeth es segunda al mando y toma una decisión.

-------------"Eres bienvenida Ana María.

-------------"Gracias.

Ana María sonríe complacida, pero Gibbs puede ver que ella busca algo más que solo ayudar y eso lo preocupa demasiado.

-------------"Nunca interpretes la sonrisa de una mujer como algo bueno, en una sonrisa se pueden esconder muchas intenciones, muchos significados.

Pero mientras el Fénix adquiere una nueva integrante, en Port Royal, Lord Cutler Beckett admira su tesoro, aunque lo mantiene encerrado en un nuevo cofre, cada latido le recuerda su dominio sobre los siete mares. Su codicia no tiene límites y cuando piensa en sus planes se llena de orgullo.

Pero Davy Jones siente el latir de su corazón con la misma fuerza que lo disfruta Lord Cutler Beckett. Solo que para él significa la rabia de haberlo perdido, y el miedo a perecer y con eso arrastrar a la otra vida la pena del amor perdido, del amor traicionero. Uno de sus hombres se acerca a él.

--------------"Capitán, tengo noticias, nuestra espía ha abordado el barco enemigo.

--------------"¡Bravo, excelente! Dejaremos que ellos hagan todo el trabajo y cuando logren la victoria… ¡nosotros estaremos ahí para arrebatársela!

Ambos ríen a carcajadas.

Pero mientras los villanos hacen planes. Jack y Mirka tienen una fiesta privada en las ruina de la antigua armería de la hacienda. Tanto Jack como Mirka están bastante afectados por el alcohol. De hecho, están tan alegres que a viva voz cantan el himno nacional de los piratas; Yesenia, Drako y Serkán pueden escucharlos y no les queda más remedio que reír mientras los escuchan a lo lejos:

_**We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
Yo ho yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
**_

Jack y Mirka finalmente dejan de bailar y cantar y se sientan para segur bebiendo y riendo.

-----------------"¡Realmente amo esa canción!

-----------------"Yo tengo que mejorar mi inglés.

-----------------"Eres gitana de España querida, tienes excusa.

Mirka quisiera que ese momento no terminara, en realidad Mirka odia el alcohol, pero junto a Jack es como el más dulce néctar.

--------------"¿Qué te parece si jugamos? Lo planeamos¿Recuerdas?

--------------"¡Adelante, estoy listo para Verdad o castigo!

--------------"Bien, escoge.

--------------"No, no, no, no. Las damas primero.

--------------"Como quieras, yo escojo….Verdad. Hazme la pregunta que quieras.

Jack lo piensa detenidamente, aún bajo los efectos del alcohol sabe manejar a las personas, y esta vez no piensa actuar como aquella noche en la isla con Elizabeth.

-------------"¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por mí¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a ser tan… benévola conmigo?

Mirka piensa su respuesta cuidadosamente, ella está intoxicada pero sabe que el alcohol es una especie de detonante de la verdad, y ella aún no está lista para revelarle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

---------------"Porque desde que te conozco has llenado mi vida de alegría, porque nunca me despreciaste por ser gitana, porque después de mi hermano que es el único familiar de sangre que me queda, eres… mi mejor amigo. Esa es la verdad.

Jack sonríe halagado ante la respuesta de Mirka.

------------"Es tu turno Jack. ¿Verdad o Castigo?

-----------"Verdad. Yo siempre digo la verdad aunque a veces la exprese de formas en la que parezca que estoy mintiendo.

-----------"Bien, quiero que me digas… ¿Estás enamorado?

-----------"Si.

La respuesta sorprende a Mirka y la llena de temor, porque ella sabe que es poco probable que se refiera a ella. Y cuando lo mira a los ojos no se ve reflejada en ellos.

----------------"¿Lo estás?

----------------"Si, de un error, un error que por poco me mata. Ella… me dio un beso mortal, me enredó con sus palabras. Ella se quiso deshacer de mí y aunque a veces siento que la odio…no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, de recordarla. ¡Aunque se va a convertir en la esposa de otro, de un buen amigo mío! Ya debe estar casada.

Mirka siente que su alma se rompe en mil pedazos, y aunque lucha con todas sus fuerzas para contener sus lágrimas ya es casi imposible. Jack nota la pena, la respiración forzada de Mirka y se preocupa.

-------------"¿Te sientes mal? No te ves bien deja de beber.

-------------"¿La amas o la odias?

-------------"Ambas, siento amabas cosas por ella. Por eso cuando te miro… tú tienes su misma mirada…pero no eres como ella tú eres honesta, al menos es lo que has demostrado hasta ahora.

Mirka tiene ganas de arrancarse el corazón y lanzarlo al mar. Pero cuando lo piensa sabe que Jack no tiene la culpa, él no conoce sus sentimientos y ella no tiene el derecho de obligarlo a quererla, aunque en ese sueño se base su vida entera. Mirka quiere cerrar el juego con broche de oro.

-------------"Es mi turno Jack.

-------------"Adelante. ¿Verdad o Castigo?

-------------"Escojo castigo.

Jack se sorprende.

------------"También quiero escoger el castigo, que esta vez será más para ti que para mí.

------------"¿Nuevas reglas?

------------"Somos piratas, creamos las reglas y las deshacemos cuando nos place o nos conviene.

Mirka se acerca a Jack.

--------------"Bésame como lo hiciste aquella noche Jack Sparrow.

--------------"¿Mis besos son un castigo para ti, gitana, hermosa amiga?

--------------"Para mí no. Pero para ti el hecho de besarme lo es, pues tu corazón ama a otra mujer. Interpreta esta noche y lo que ha ocurrido aquí como quieras Jack, y aunque para ti besarme sea un castigo, para mí en este momento es el consuelo al silencio por el que he guiado a mi corazón. Te lo ruego Jack.

A Jack se le aclaran las cosas, pero no quiere decir nada más para no atormentar más a Mirka. Él siente mucha ternura por ella, le debe la vida y está dispuesto a protegerla con su vida de ser necesario, porque sabe que ella haría lo mismo. Jack decide complacerla y la besa con una ternura que el mismo desconocía en sí mismo. En ese beso Mirka desahoga todo lo que siente, revelándole sin palabras el inmenso amor que siente por él. Jack rompe el beso con la misma ternura con la que lo inició, se pone de pie y abandona las ruinas con una botella de ron en la mano. Jack se aleja lo más rápido que puede y pasa junto a Yesenia sin notarlo.

Mirka llora desconsolada, el silencio fue su peor enemigo al final. Jack ama a otra mujer, sus planes de conquistarlo han muerto, sus esperanzas están rotas. Yesenia se asoma y al verla en ese estado puede al menos imaginar lo que pasó. El miedo y el silencio son obstáculos peligrosos para los enamorados.

----------------"¿Princesa?

----------------"Quiero estar sola Yesenia, por favor.

----------------"Como quieras. Pero si me necesitas, búscame.

----------------"Claro. ¿Yesenia?

----------------"Dime.

----------------"Que doblen la guardia esta noche frente a la habitación de Jack, quiero que lo cuiden mucho. Mañana partimos, lo menos que necesita es que alguien descubra que está aquí ahora que todo está planeado.

----------------"Como tú digas.

Yesenia se aleja y Mirka de nuevo se consume en el llanto y la pena. Aunque le duela la certeza de que ya no podrá tener su amor, Mirka no puede dejar de sentir lo que siente por Jack Sparrow, ella creció amándolo y sabe que morirá con el mismo sentimiento. Mirka seguirá siendo el ángel guardia de su amado Jack aunque eso signifique ayudarlo a lograr el amor de la mujer que él realmente ama, solo por el consuelo de verlo feliz.

_**Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5 Promesa en la Madrugada

Es casi de madrugada, y Mirka derrama lágrimas amargas en su habitación. Yesenia entra con la libertad del amor maternal que siente hacia Mirka.

---------------"¿Qué sucedió princesa?

Mirka sonríe triste y entre lágrimas, como resignada a la idea de que su amor por Jack Sparrow no pasará de ser solo un sueño hermoso.

--------------"La mujer que viste en las líneas de mi mano existe. En este mundo y en el corazón de Jack.

Mirka rompe a llorar desconsolada y Yesenia no puede verla así, de inmediato va hacia ella para consolarla.

---------------"Callaste tus sentimientos por demasiado tiempo.

---------------"No sabes como me arrepiento. Siempre he sido valiente para las batallas, para enfrentarme al mar y a sus peligros. Pero para abrirle mi corazón a Jack, nunca tuve el valor. Me mantuve siempre cerca de él, pero al mismo tiempo lo suficientemente lejos para que no notara mi presencia, ni mi amor.

--------------"Déjame ver tu mano princesa.

--------------"¿Qué caso tiene? Probablemente ya viví el momento dulce del que me hablaste. Jack me besó dos veces, una con pasión, la segunda con una gran ternura y una cruel verdad.

Yesenia toma la mano izquierda de Mirka y comienza a leer las líneas de su mano.

--------------"Jack Sparrow es una pieza muy importante en tu destino princesa. Lo veo a tu lado, como amigo, como aliado y como hombre. El momento del que te hablé es demasiado especial como para limitarse a simples besos. Ese momento tendrá una consecuencia muy importante, una consecuencia que va a cambiar la vida de Jack, la tuya y la de otras personas. Puedo verlo princesa, no te des por vencida porque tu batalla no está perdida. Esa mujer existe, quiere a Jack pero su corazón está dividido, hay otro camino que ella desea seguir, está entre dos amores. Esa inestabilidad te da ventaja Mirka, no te derrumbes porque esto apenas comienza. Al final Jack se dirigirá por el camino correcto. Jack Sparrow no es tonto. Y me parece que este es el momento de abrirle tu corazón.

---------------"En cuanto lo vea, le diré lo que siento. Pero si lo que viste en mi mano no se realiza y Jack termina con esa otra mujer yo he de respetar su decisión. Yo lo amo con toda mi alma, su felicidad es lo más importante para mí, y si ella al final es su felicidad, me alejaré con todo el dolor de mi alma, muriéndome por dentro, pero con la dicha de que él es feliz, muy feliz.

---------------"Eso es amar de verdad. Por eso no me cansaré de rogarle a nuestra amada patrona Santa Sara, para que te de la dicha de ser la dueña del corazón de Jack Sparrow.

Yesenia abraza a Mirka para consolarla. Mientras, Jack Sparrow medita sobre lo le está ocurriendo. Enamorarse no estaba en sus planes, ni ahora ni en el pasado. Él solo buscaba a mujeres como Giselle y Scarlett para satisfacer sus necesidades de placer pero nada más. La cercanía de Elizabeth Swann y el "falso beso" que le dio despertaron en él sentimientos que estuvieron dormidos por largos años. Ahora Mirka entra a su vida, con la misma mirada de Elizabeth, pero con un corazón que parece amarlo con gran intensidad, es obvio que los sentimientos de Mirka van más allá de una simple amistad.

-----------"Es interesante. ¿Acaso es el momento para que Jack Sparrow…perdón; el capitán Jack Sparrow tome a una mujer, rescate el Perla Negra y forme una familia en alta mar¿Es acaso Mirka la princesa de los gitanos la mujer que me ate al cruel yugo del matrimonio? Si es ella¿por qué no dejo de pensar en la traidora y bella Elizabeth Swann, y en el beso que casi me lleva a la muerte?

El Fénix continúa su travesía por las frías aguas del norte. Elizabeth está en su camarote y recibe la visita de Ana María.

---------------"Nadie deja de hablar sobre lo que hiciste.

----------------"¿Qué hice?

----------------"Abandonaste a Jack, lo dejaste caer en las garras de la mascota de Davy Jones.

Elizabeth siente que su alma se rompe en mil pedazos al escuchar las acusaciones de Ana María.

-------------"¡Tú no tienes idea de lo que hablas!

-------------"Dicen que fuiste la última en desembarcar, todos creen que él se sacrificó por todos pero tú y yo sabemos que Jack amaba demasiado la vida como para sacrificarse de ese modo. Todos comienzan a dudar de tí.

------------"Jack es un buen hombre. Tú no estabas ahí, no sabes lo que sucedió ni por qué. Además, no hables de abandono, porque tú lo abandonaste sin ninguna explicación.

------------"Es verdad, pero al menos yo puedo dormir tranquila porque mi abandono no lo llevó al infierno bajo el mar con la mascota de Davy Jones. Solo Dios sabe lo que el pobre Jack Sparrow debe estar padeciendo ahora, por tu culpa, porque lo abandonaste.

-----------"¡Vete de aquí¡No quiero seguir hablando contigo Ana María¡Lárgate!

-----------"Tranquila, ya me voy. Solo quiero que sepas que no eres la única mujer de este ancho mar que se preocupa por Jack Sparrow.

-----------"¿Hablas de ti?

-----------"¿Yo? Para nada, hace mucho que perdí el entusiasmo por Jack, hablo de una mujer mucho más peligrosa que tú y que lo ama al punto de estar dispuesta a dar la vida por él. Te dejo con tus pensamientos.

Ana María sale del camarote dejando a Elizabeth muy preocupada, aunque piensa que Ana María miente. La culpa angustia y tortura a Elizabeth., ella sabe que sacrificó a Jack por un egoísmo desesperado, ella tenía miedo de morir, pero lo peor de todo es que ella le dijo a Jack que no lo lamentaba, cuando en realidad su alma se desgarraba al dejarlo abandonado.

Pero mientras Elizabeth se debate entre dos amores, Mirka lucha por mantenerse serena y no perder las fuerzas. El amanecer se acerca y el sueño ni siquiera le afecta. La luna comienza a desvanecerse en el horizonte para darle paso a su hermano mayor, el sol. El mar está en calma y a lo lejos puede ver a su tripulación preparando al imponente Satarma para su próximo viaje al filo del medio día.

Jack se va acercando lentamente a ella, hasta que finalmente está a su lado.

-------------"Buenos días.

-------------"Aún faltan un par de horas para que el hermano sol ilumine el horizonte con sus rayos dorados.

------------"Los gitanos tienen el alma de poeta.

Mirka casi no puede hablar, pues el llanto ahoga su garganta, es demasiado el esfuerzo de la joven para ocultar sus lágrimas y para no afectarse más decide evadir el tema que obviamente invade el ambiente.

--------------"¿Ya decidiste el rumbo que quieres tomar para realizar tus planes?

--------------"Mis planes¿mis planes¿Cuáles planes¿Mis planes de vida o mis planes de venganza?

--------------"Perdóname Jack. Anoche bebí demasiado…no he podido dormir y después de lo que pasó y de lo que seguramente sospechas… no se como responder a tus acertijos y preguntas.

-------------"Voy a decirte algo que no le he dicho a nadie. La vida y el destino han sido injustos conmigo muchas veces, yo he tratado de pagarle a ambos con la misma moneda y generalmente puedo escapar de las consecuencias pero… lamentablemente esta vez una mujer me ganó. Fui vilmente engañado por una mujer que despertó mi corazón dormido. Al igual que tú, mi hermosa mariposa errante, debo admitir, que le tengo miedo al amor.

---------------"Ay Jack. Tú no te imaginas lo que yo siento por ti. Desde que te conocí mi vida se llenó de… alegría, de sueños, de ilusiones y de fuerza. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, tal vez por eso pudimos ser amigos. Eres el único amigo que tengo fuera del mundo gitano. El tiempo, tu presencia, tu forma de ser, me enamoraron. Yo te amo Jack Sparrow, con mi alma, con mi corazón, con mi sangre, con todo mi ser. No hay día en el que no piense en ti, cuando estoy en el mar sigo muy de cerca tus rutas, pero jamás me acerqué por miedo a encontrarte y que mis ojos te dijeran lo que mi corazón deseaba callar. Pero ahora que se que tu corazón ama a otra mujer, ahora que se que no tengo esperanza, quiero que lo sepas, no para que dudes o me tengas lástima. Quiero que lo sepas, para que comprendas que nunca te voy a abandonar, que siempre estaré de tu lado y que… tu felicidad es la mía, aún si no puedo tenerte, verte feliz será suficiente para mí.

Jack ha quedado impresionado, conmovido y sin palabras. Nadie había sentido tanto amor por él, nunca ninguna mujer le había hablado con tanto amor, sentimiento y ternura. Jack Sparrow no sabe que camino tomar, Elizabeth está presente en su memoria, pero entiende que despreciar a Mirka sería una estupidez Mirka espera por una respuesta de Jack con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Finalmente, Jack está listo para responder.

--------------"No hablemos de amor hasta que hayamos terminado nuestra misión en el mar. Eres demasiado pura y hermosa para alguien como yo, pero si tu corazón eligió amarme no me queda más que aceptarlo, felicitarlo y esperar a que el mío se recupere y te pueda corresponder.

--------------"Jack…

--------------"Shhh! Como tú dijiste anoche, estamos a punto de adentrarnos al infierno, no quiero ilusionarte para que luego tengas que matar tus esperanzas llorando sobre mi cadáver.

-------------"¡Tú no vas a morir Jack! Yo jamás lo permitiré. ¡Luché con mi gente por horas para escapar de ese monstruo marino, luché con uñas y dientes para salvarte la vida! Yo te amo, y aunque no me puedas corresponder al final, te juro que no permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño.

Jack Sparrow se siente tan amado por primera vez en su vida, que no puede resistir la tentación y besa a Mirka apasionadamente, ella le corresponde con la dulzura que la caracteriza. Jack finalmente finaliza el beso.

-------------"Por primera vez en mi vida puedo decir sin ninguna traza de mentira que estaría dispuesto a morir por alguien, solo por ti vale la pena dar la vida, mi vida. Nos cuidaremos mutuamente, saldremos de esta y te dejaré conquistar mi corazón. Cuando todo esto termine finalmente tendré a mi lado la esperanza de borrar a Elizabeth Swann de mi cabeza.

-------------"Yo te amaré toda la vida Jack, me correspondas al final o no. Lucharé contigo con todas mis fuerzas para que recuperes tu vida y lo que mas amas, tu barco. Gracias por darme una esperanza, gracias por dejarme luchar por tu amor y sanar tus heridas. Pero ahora, debemos prepararnos, El Satarma nos espera al medio día, solo espera que elijas el rumbo.

-------------"El rumbo, nuestro rumbo es peligroso pero nos llevará a lo que necesito para liberarme y recuperar mi vida. Port Royal.

-------------"Bien, iremos a Port Royal. Te amo Jack, pase lo que pase eso no va a cambiar nunca.

-------------"Enséñame a amarte Mirka, enséñame.

Pero mientras las esperanzas de Mirka renacen de entre las cenizas, Ana María se pasea por la desolada cubierta de El Fénix. Raggetti está al mando del timón, ambos cruzan miradas de hostilidad pero cada uno sigue en lo suyo. Finalmente Ana María se detiene cerca de la proa del barco. De pronto, una luz verde azul ilumina una parte del fondo del mar, Ana María sabe de lo que se trata y se intimida, ella mira hacia el timón y ve que Raggetti está concentrado en su trabajo por lo que difícilmente notará lo que sucede. De pronto, sube a la superficie una grotesca criatura, es uno de los tripulantes del Holandés Errante, el que la secuestró en Isla Palomares.

---------------"Espero que sepas a donde los diriges.

---------------"Hago lo que puedo. Ellos no tienen un plan definido, quieren encontrar a Jack antes que tu capitán.

--------------"Tienes que lograr que este barco intercepte el de la preciosa princesa gitana, Davy Jones está casi seguro de que ella salvó a Jack Sparrow, Kraken pudo arrancar una pieza de ese barco, la imagen de la Santa de los Gitanos, Santa Sara. El barco de Mirka estaba en la ruta de Jack.

--------------"Mirka está enamorada de Jack Sparrow, lo ama con toda su alma y por eso no me sorprendería que ella lo haya salvado. Cuando hablé con ella en la Isla noté que estaba demasiado serena, muy segura de que él está vivo. Si no están juntos, ella debe saber donde está.

--------------"Bien. Más te vale que cumplas con tu parte y que no cometas errores o de lo contrario serás parte de la popular tripulación de Davy Jones.

El grotesco tripulante del Holandés Errante se pierde en lo profundo del mar, Ana María está preocupada y molesta. Ella no quiere convertirse en un monstruo y si es descubierta por los amigos de Jack sabe que su final será mucho peor.

Pasan las horas, El Satarma se prepara para zarpar en punto al filo del medio día. Jack Sparrow se encuentra jugueteando con el timón mientras Mirka revisa la herida en su frente.

-----------"Estás sanando muy rápido, y creo que ni cicatriz te va a quedar.

-----------"Me preguntaba, mi querida princesa gitana; ya que entre nosotros se ha desarrollado algo especial que va más allá de la amistad… ¿no crees que sería prudente que comenzáramos a conocernos más…íntimamente?

Mirka sonríe un poco disgustada con la propuesta, aunque es bastante tentadora ella no desea entregarse solo para satisfacer las necesidades de Jack, ella quiere amor de su parte.

---------------"Lo siento Jack, es tentadora tu oferta, créeme que he soñado con ese momento toda mi vida, pero no así, quiero que sea un acto de amor, no de deseo, y tú aún no me amas como yo te amo a ti. Hicimos una promesa en la madrugada, te enseñaré a amarme.

La tía Dalma puede verlo todo, aunque a veces no con claridad. Dalma puede ver El Satarma, puede ver a Mirka y a Jack. Verlos juntos despierta en ella muchas dudas.

"_Dos mujeres en la vida de Jack Sparrow, una tiene el corazón dividido, la otra lo ama con todo su ser, sin dudas, pero con mucho miedo a perderlo. Jack está en el centro de una feroz tormenta, entre dos mujeres y un peligro mortal. Debo advertirles, debo guiar al Fénix hacia donde se encuentra Jack Sparrow y su nueva amiga. Está vivo, vivo y en manos de una mujer que lo ama más que a su propia vida"._

Una paloma blanca se posa en la ventana, Dalma sonríe al verla y camina hacia ella. Es una hermosa paloma mensajera, una amiga especial de Dalma. Dalma la toma entre sus manos.

-------------"Hola, que bueno que viniste a visitarme, tengo un trabajo para ti.

_**Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6 El Mensaje

Tía Dalma escribe un mensaje, la hermosa paloma blanca está posada en un estante cerca de la mesa. Dalma termina de escribir, se levanta, toma a la palomita y coloca el mensaje en una de sus patas.

--------------"Amiga, mensajera, vuela hacia mar abierto, lleva este mensaje a los tripulantes del Fénix, llévales la buena nueva de que nuestro querido Jack Sparrow vive y que está en buenas manos. No te detengas amiga mensajera, hay mucha maldad en el mar y en el aire. Buena suerte.

Dalma libera a la palomita que vuela veloz a cumplir con el mandato que se le he ha encomendado.

En el Satarma, Serkán conversa con su hermana Mirka.

----------------"Estamos a punto de zarpar.

----------------"¿Jack?

----------------"En tu camarote, no saldrá hasta que estemos a mar abierto. No te preocupes, nadie sabe que está con nosotros, mucho menos que vive.

----------------"¿Sabes? Le confesé que lo amo. Ya no pude seguir callando. Pero descubrí que en su corazón habita otra mujer. Una mujer que lo traicionó, que con un falso beso casi lo llevó a la muerte. Una mujer que se llama Elizabeth Swann, maldito sea ese nombre.

----------------"Lo siento hermana, Jack Sparrow no sabe la mujer que pierde al no interesarse en ti.

----------------"Te equivocas en eso hermano. Esa mujer tiene el corazón dividido, Yesenia la ha visto y dice que ella se debate entre dos amores. Por eso Jack me ha dado una oportunidad, de conquistar su corazón, quiere que le enseñe a amar de nuevo, a mí, el quiere olvidar a esa mujer y yo lo voy a ayudar.

----------------"Espero que el esfuerzo valga la pena, no quiero verte sufrir hermana.

----------------"Una parte de amar es respetar los sentimientos de la persona que amas. Yo voy a luchar por su amor con todas mis fuerzas, pero limpiamente. Yo no quiero que Jack sufra, menos lo quiero atado a mí por agradecimiento, obligación o peor, por lastima. Yo quiero que me ame con la misma intensidad con la que yo lo amo a él, lucharé por eso. Si llegara a perder, me retiraría de la batalla con un gran dolor, pero con el consuelo de que él es feliz.

---------------"Tienes un corazón muy noble Mirka, nuestro padre, desde el cielo, debe estar orgulloso de ti.

Mirka le sonríe dulcemente a su hermano.

Mientras, Davy Jones recibe en su camarote al espía que se encarga de vigilar que Ana María cumpla con lo que se le ordenó.

-----------------"La jovencita dice que la llamada princesa de los gitanos, ama a Jack Sparrow con toda su alma. Dice que ella está dispuesta a todo por él y que no le extrañaría que ella lo haya salvado o lo esté protegiendo.

Davy Jones odia hablar de romances, este tema le lastima su alma atormentada y condenada precisamente por el amor.

-----------------"¿Cómo es que una joven y hermosa mujer puede enamorarse de un…loco, deshonesto, tramposo y payaso como Jack Sparrow? Él no merece el amor de una mujer hermosa, joven, amante del mar…gitana.

El grotesco tripulante y lame botas de Davy Jones se va acercando lentamente a él.

--------------------"Usted podría sacar mucho provecho de esa situación capitán.

--------------------"¡No te entiendo!

--------------------"Es probable que Jack Sparrow corresponda al amor de la joven gitana. Ni siquiera Jack Sparrow podría desaprovechar una oportunidad romántica como la que ella le ofrece. Cuando usted los atrape puede usarla para lastimar más profundamente a Jack. Usted conoce mejor que nadie el dolor de perder a la mujer amada¿por qué no compartir el mismo dolor con Jack Sparrow? Con la diferencia, de que con la llegada de esa hermosa, brava, dulce y joven gitana del mar, usted podría sanar sus heridas y liberarse de su pena, mientras que Jack se perdería en el mar, condenado por el amor perdido. Está escrito que el amor lo puede redimir capitán Jones, su corazón sería inmortal si un amor puro cura la yaga que lo lacera, ella puede ser la cura, la clave para terminar con su condena y la de todos nosotros.

Davy Jones se siente esperanzado por primera vez en su larga y tormentosa vida. La idea de que un nuevo amor lo haga olvidar su pena, conseguir la inmortalidad bajo el amparo de la luz y una nueva vida lo estremece, pero más le agrada ver a Jack atormentado por el terrible dolor de perder a la mujer amada.

--------------"¿Sabes? Tú idea comienza a gustarme.

Es medio día, El Satarma comienza a abandonar la costa de Isla Palomares. Los habitantes de la isla, civiles y piratas los despiden en el viejo puerto. Mirka se encuentra al timón pero Jack es quien lo dirige.

---------------"Este no es como tu Perla Negra, pero no está tan mal¿verdad?

---------------"Tienes un barco hermoso mi querida mariposa errante, es veloz, es grande, es imponente, pero le falta algo… le falta un símbolo.

----------------"Si, la mascota infernal de Davy Jones arrancó a nuestra Santa del mástil. Cuando lo encontremos pienso cobrarme ese acto de sacrilegio.

----------------"¡Yo te apoyo!

Mirka tiene una idea que sabe que honrará y agradará a Jack. Ella sabe que debe alentarlo a quererla, a amarla como ella sueña. Y en una batalla siempre hay que hacer sacrificios para conseguir la victoria.

---------------"Te nombro Capitán de El Satarma Jack Sparrow. Hasta que esto termine serás el capitán.

---------------"No hablas en serio.

---------------"Eres el único que sabe la ruta hacia Port Royal. Los ingleses odian a los gitanos y por eso jamás nos hemos acercado a sus puertos. Tú tienes el plan, debes ser el capitán. Te permito serlo hasta que todo esto acabe.

---------------"¿Y si te hago mi esposa?

---------------"Tendrás el Perla para entonces, y no puedes ser el capitán de dos barcos al mismo tiempo.

---------------"¿Segura que no quieres que nos conozcamos más íntimamente? Eso avivaría mis intenciones y me haría quererte más rápido.

----------------"Jack…no me tientes. Quiero que te enamores de mi no que me conviertas en tu amante. Quiero hacerte olvidar a esa mujer, sanar la herida que dejó en tu corazón, quiero que me ames como yo te amo, ya te lo dije.

Jack no puede evitar querer estar con ella en la intimidad, pero tampoco quiere forzarla ni lastimarla. Jack quiere enamorarse de ella y lo hará, aunque sea lo último que haga, claro, a parte de recuperar su vida, libertad y su barco.

----------------"¿Puedes llamar a un reemplazo para que tome el timón un momento?

----------------"¿Pasa algo?

----------------"Quiero que hablemos a solas un momento.

----------------"Jack…

----------------"Me comportaré, no te tocaré donde no quieras que te toque, lo prometo.

Mirka decide arriesgarse y confiar en su amado Jack Sparrow.

---------------"¡Serkán, ven, toma el timón!

---------------"¡Enseguida!

James Norrington se encuentra en alta mar, cerca de Isla Cruces, su misión, encontrar a William Turner, Elizabeth Swann y a Jack Sparrow para entregarlos a la justicia de la corona inglesa. Solo que James tiene otro planes. El arrogante y nuevamente teniente alza la mirada al cielo y ve a una hermosa palomita blanca, lo que le parece curioso porque por lo regular, no es común ver palomas volando tan lejos de tierra.

--------------"Creo que debo mantener mi vista tanto en el cielo como en el mar azul.

James Norrington regresa de inmediato a sus cuarteles en su nuevo y hermoso barco.

Mientras, El Satarma viaja ahora bajo dos capitanes, Jack Sparrow como líder principal y Mirka como segunda principal al mando. Jack y Mirka se encuentran a solas en el camarote principal.

------------------"Voy a necesitar de tu ayuda en esta misión querida mía.

------------------"Sabes que estoy a tu entera disposición.

------------------"No dejaré que hagas algo que te ponga en peligro.

------------------"Lo se, yo puedo cuidarme muy bien. Tengo motivos para vivir.

Jack intenta de nuevo crear un aire romántico entre ellos a su estilo, buscando la forma de cómo convencerla para que puedan conocerse íntimamente.

---------------"Ya me has dicho que por el momento no deseas que nos conozcamos más íntimamente, hasta que yo sienta lo que tú sientes por mi. Pero… ¿hay alguna regla en cuanto a los besos?

Mirka sonríe y tiene una respuesta a su pregunta.

---------------"No Jack, no hay reglas en cuanto a los besos. Es una forma de enseñarte a quererme¿no crees?

Jack y Mirka se miran por unos segundos y finalmente terminan besándose tiernamente. Pero mientras Jack aprende a querer a Mirka, Elizabeth medita sobre sus acciones pasadas en cubierta, admirando el mar. Elizabeth recuerda una y otra vez su apasionado beso con Jack, lo que le hizo sentir; luego piensa en Will y en lo que él significa para ella. Dos hombres completamente distintos tienen dividido su corazón. La culpa, el miedo, la indecisión, todo esto es una tortura para ella.

"_Jack, Jack Sparrow, no me odies por favor. Te juro que voy a explicarte, se que me comprenderás porque eres un buen hombre, porque seguramente sabes lo que sentía, lo que siento por ti y que en ese momento no podía permitirlo. Tenía miedo de morir Jack, pero te juro que lucharé por rescatarte, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti"._

Jack y Mirka tienen una dulce y apasionada sesión privada de besos y caricias, pero Jack, hombre experimentado y con poco control de sí mismo comienza a romper las reglas y Mirka apenas puede dominar su cuerpo para evadirlo.

----------------"¿Jack?

----------------"¿Si?

----------------"Creo que debemos salir de aquí.

----------------"¿Por qué? Estamos dentro de las reglas.

----------------"Jack, te estás pasando y yo apenas puedo resistirme, no es justo. Además no es el momento.

Jack se da cuenta de que Mirka tiene miedo, claro, ella no es como Giselle y Scarlett o las otras mujeres que han pasado por su vida. Mirka es una doncella, una mujer maravillosa que lo ama y merece que la respete y que la ame, y él está decidido a luchar para amarla como ella se lo merece. Jack decide detenerse.

--------------"Te pido mil perdones, mi querida gitana hermosa. Pero como comprenderás para un hombre como yo no es fácil mantener las manos quietas ante una hermosa mujer como tú.

--------------"Me… me siento halagada Jack, pero aún no estoy lista para eso. Tengo que estar segura de ti, de que no me vas a dejar después de… bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

De pronto, la voz de Serkán se escucha desesperada.

----------------"¡Mirka, Capitán Sparrow, vengan de inmediato!

Mirka mira con preocupación a Jack y sale de la habitación. Jack se toma unos segundos para prepararse para lo peor.

-----------------"Solo espero que las noticias que nos esperan afuera no tengan que ver con algún molusco gigantesco.

Jack sale de la habitación, afuera, Mirka y el resto de la tripulación no pueden creer lo que ven, lo que han sacado del mar es una señal de que los están siguiendo muy de cerca. Jack llega hasta Mirka y el resto de los tripulantes.

-----------------"¡Bien¿Cuál es el problema?!

-----------------"Mira Jack, Santa Sara, La Santa que por años ha cuidado este barco desde el mástil de proa. La que arrancó el Kraken, parece que nos la ha devuelto.

-----------------"¿Sabe usted lo que eso significa verdad Capitán Sparrow?

-----------------"Serkán…

-----------------"¡Esa cosa sigue persiguiendo a tu querido Jack Sparrow hermana, tal vez no sea buena idea que siga con nosotros!

Mirka se siente muy molesta con su hermano menor.

------------------"¡Escúchenme todos muy bien porque quiero que sepan que aunque no la conozco ciertamente yo no soy Elizabeth Swann¡Yo no abandono a mis amigos, a mi tripulación ni al hombre que amo solo para huir de un monstruo marino¡Lo que estamos haciendo no es solo por Jack, es por todos nosotros. ¡Somos gente de mar, de esto vivimos, y si no luchamos contra Davy Jones y su maldita mascota muy pronto nos estaremos muriendo de hambre en tierra firme! Además, tenemos otro enemigo que enfrentar, es de carne y hueso y está al mando de Port Royal, Jack sospecha que él tiene el corazón de Davy Jones y por eso la mascota está tan inquieta. Por eso no mató a Jack, porque descubrió que no tenía el corazón maldito de Davy Jones.

Jack siente que es su turno de hablar.

----------------"¡Lo que dice nuestra amada princesa es cierto compañeros! Debemos ir a Port Royal para que yo pueda entrevistarme con un muy viejo amigo y obtener lo que necesitamos para deshacernos de Davy Jones y su mascota endemoniada. ¿De acuerdo?

----------------"Los necesito a todos en esto, el mar es nuestro hogar, nuestra forma de vida. Los gitanos ya no tienen hogar en tierra firme, los ingleses nos odian, y el resto del mundo nos considera basura. Tenemos que luchar para alcanzar la libertad en el mar.

Serkán y el resto de la tripulación del Satarma saben que ella tiene razón. Jack se siente más tranquilo al ver la reacción positiva de los tripulantes.

-----------------"Creo que tenemos una muy buena cadena de mando en este barco querida.

-----------------"Si. Estaremos bien.

Drako mira de nuevo al agua y con mucho temor se dirige a Mirka.

-----------------"Princesa, venga a ver esto.

Mirka camina hacia la borda y al mirar al agua ve muchos pétalos de rosa flotando en las azules aguas. Jack se acerca y se impresiona ante el peculiar y anormal fenómeno.

----------------"Rosas en el mar, vaya, creí que ya lo había visto todo.

----------------"Esto no es para nada producto de la naturaleza.

Mirka sabe que algo anda mal y quiere alejarse lo más pronto posible de esas aguas.

----------------"Jack¿crees que debemos dar la orden para alejarnos de inmediato de aquí?

-----------------"Pero por supuesto querida, déjalo todo en mis manos. ¡Muy bien amigos, todo a babor, debemos llegar a las costas de Port Royal en menos de tres días si es posible y alejarnos de este lugar en menos de un minuto¿creen que pueden hacerlo?!

-----------------"¡Si!

-----------------"¡Bien, pues adelante!

Mirka no puede dejar de mirar las rosas y los pétalos en el agua, Jack se acerca a ella.

-----------------"Ven, no creo que sea buena idea exponernos demasiado a los exteriores.

-----------------"Si, tienes razón. Vamos.

Yesenia se queda en cubierta meditando sobre lo que ha sucedido. Ella sabe que algo muy malo se acerca al Satarma.

Mientras, en el Fénix, la tripulación de Jack murmura a espaldas de Elizabeth, ellos saben que algo más sucedió ese día en el que no volvieron a ver a su capitán. Ella puede escucharlos, se da cuenta de que no la miran con agrado. De pronto, la hermosa paloma mensajera de Dalma se posa en la pared de borda. Elizabeth se emociona al verla, la toma en sus manos y con cuidados retira el pequeño cartucho con el mensaje enviado obviamente por tía Dalma. Todos se acercan para escuchar el mensaje.

----------------"Tripulantes del Fénix, con alegría les digo que Jack Sparrow vive y que se encuentra en muy buenas manos.

Ana María y Will están muy atentos, aunque por razones muy distintas.

---------------"Deben hallar un barco que navega al sur, es un barco de gitanos del mar y quien los dirige es una princesa buena que ha cuidado de Jack y lo ha salvado de las garras de la muerte. El peligro también los acecha, deben ayudarlos, nos los abandonen.

Will se acerca a Elizabeth mientras que Ana María sonríe porque ya sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

-----------------"Jack vive, eso es muy bueno. Me alegro como amigo y porque al final podrá decidir entre los dos.

-----------------"Debemos ayudar a Jack y a la gente que lo salvó, no es momento de pensar en decisiones románticas.

-----------------"Claro.

Will se aleja de Elizabeth y camina hacia Barbosa.

-----------------"¿Qué propones Barbosa?

-----------------"Si van hacia el sur cometen una estupidez. Fue la misma ruta, el mismo atajo que yo tomé para que mis hombres atacaran Port Royal. Fue mi primero encuentro con la señorita Swann.

-----------------"¿Pero por qué ir a Port Royal?

-----------------"Seguramente Jack tiene algo de mucho interés que lo aguarda allá.

-----------------"Posiblemente, pero muchos enemigos también.

-----------------"Entonces es nuestro deber advertirles. Ordena cambio de vela y rumbo al sur, Turner.

-----------------"Enseguida.

_**Continuará….**_


	7. Chapter 7 Marcas de Ayer

Cae la noche, en su camarote Elizabeth es feliz al saber que Jack vive. Ella de la gracias a Dios por eso. Sus sentimientos por Jack son fuertes. En cubierta, Will afila su navaja, Gibbs se sienta junto a él.

------------------"Supongo que la noticia de que Jack sobrevivió no te hace del todo feliz.

------------------"Te equivocas Gibbs. Jack Sparrow puede ser mentiroso, a veces tramposo, pero hay que reconocer que es un buen hombre, tiene honor y palabra. Conoce lo que es la amistad. Me alegra que Jack esté vivo pero me duele que Elizabeth lo ame más que a mí.

------------------"Yo lo vi venir muchas veces Will. Conocí a la señorita Swann cuando era niña, siempre viajaba en los barcos del teniente Norrington y con su padre. Se pasaba todo el tiempo mirando al horizonte y cantando canciones de piratas. Ella quiere ser pirata Will y tú no, eso es lo que los mantiene separados.

------------------"Yo no nací para ser pirata, ni puedo ser pirata. He visto a mi padre, lo que es, a lo que se ha reducido. No quiero terminar igual. Elizabeth tendrá que tomar una decisión, y si Jack gana, sabré vivir con la derrota.

Ana María por su parte se pasea por la popa del barco y nuevamente es visitada por el enviado de Davy Jones.

----------------"¿Has estado cumpliendo con lo que se te ordenó?

----------------"Nuestras sospechas fueron aclaradas. Jack Sparrow está con Mirka Darij, en el Satarma.

----------------"Excelente. ¿Sabes a donde se dirigen?

----------------"Port Royal, parece que Jack tiene asuntos pendientes allá.

----------------"Bien hecho jovencita, esto no ha terminado pero puedo asegurarte que Davy Jones estará muy complacido.

----------------"¿Lo suficiente como para darme una buena paga por tan valiosa información?

----------------"Seguro. Tú solo espera, vas a tener tu recompensa.

En el camarote principal del Satarma, Mirka y Jack discuten las rutas más seguras hacia Port Royal.

-----------------"No podemos seguir a mar abierto, Davy Jones podría animarse a soltar a su linda mascota.

-----------------"Espero que no estés pensando en esa hermosa isla alrededor de Gibraltar, creo que me contaste de tu encuentro cercano con ciertos nativos que pensaron que eras un dios.

-----------------"No me lo recuerdes.

-----------------"Mira, tal vez podamos rodear Gibraltar, entrar al canal y seguir hacia el norte, perderíamos a Davy Jones en el cruce del canal, no podrá seguirnos.

-----------------"Eres bella, audaz, inteligente¿Qué más puedo pedir?

-----------------"Podrías pedirle a tu corazón un espacio para mí.

-----------------"Ya lo tiene.

-----------------"Pero no como yo quisiera. Ella, Elizabeth sigue ahí.

-----------------"Quiero que la saques, arráncala si es necesario. Te quiero en su lugar.

-----------------"Jack, mi amor, te juro que lo voy a lograr. Yo te amo y tu felicidad es lo más importante para mí.

Mirka besa dulcemente a Jack y él le responde con la misma ternura. Jack mira a Mirka con deseo y ella sonríe porque conoce esa mirada.

-----------------"Ahh, como quisiera que desearas que nos conociéramos más íntimamente.

-----------------"Yo quiero ser tuya, yo quiero que seas el primer hombre en mi vida porque así lo he soñado siempre. No me avergüenza decírtelo. Pero tengo miedo de que me dejes, miedo de que nunca sentir amor por mí.

-----------------"El recuerdo de Elizabeth me duele, pero la voy a olvidar, tú me vas a ayudar.

-----------------"Claro que sí.

Mirka quiere cambiar el tema y encuentra la excusa perfecta.

----------------"Bueno Jack, creo que es hora de revisar la herida en tu brazo, la fractura está bien pero Yesenia tuvo que hacerte una herida para drenar la parte inflamada.

Mirka busca lo necesario y Jack está dispuesto a ser un buen paciente. Mirka comienza a abrir la camisa de Jack y el juega con la mirada para sacarla de control.

---------------"Jack, no hagas eso.

---------------"Yo solo soy tu paciente, soy vulnerable y me someto a tus cuidados.

---------------"Voy a tener mucho cuidado contigo.

Mirka se sorprende al ver una marca extraña en el antebrazo de Jack, es una marca de quemadura.

---------------"¿Qué es esta marca Jack¿Cómo te la hiciste?

---------------"Yo no me la hice querida, un viejo amigo la hizo. Tuvimos…una diferencia de opiniones y quiso dejarme algo que lo recordara. Me parece que todavía posee el instrumento con el bonito símbolo que vez aquí. Cuando lo encuentre en Port Royal pienso dejarle la misma marca pero en un lugar donde podrá verla todos los días sin necesidad de levantarse las mangas.

---------------"Lo siento mucho Jack. Me duele que tengas tanto rencor en tu alma. Tantas penas, cuando no las mereces.

---------------"No soy un santo querida, he cometido mis errores, pero por todos he pagado. Este último lo pagué con creces.

---------------"Jack.

Mirka observa con alegría que la herida está sanando muy bien.

----------------"Pronto ya no tendrás que usar vendaje. Eres muy fuerte Jack Sparrow.

Jack se muere por hacerle una pregunta a Mirka, algo más que en cierta manera comparten del pasado.

-------------------"¿Qué me dices de tus marcas Mirka¿Acaso ha cicatrizado la herida que te dejó Barbosa?

A Mirka le duele ese recuerdo, Jack se da cuenta de inmediato con solo mirarla a los ojos y se arrepiente de haber preguntado.

----------------"Ahora no puedo culpar al ron. Perdóname querida no fue mi intención herirte.

----------------"Descuida. Dicen que el tiempo cura todo pero no es cierto, solo alivia las penas, pero no mata los recuerdos. Yo tenía quince años cuando sucedió, cuando vi a Barbosa cortándole la garganta a mi padre en esa cantina en Tortuga, yo lo vi todo, quise matarlo pero Yesenia, Drako y otros de mis hermanos gitanos me sacaron de ahí. Mis hermanos juraron vengarse, se hicieron a la mar y nunca volvieron. Solo Serkán se libró de ese destino, solo compartíamos el odio por Barbosa. Pero tú te vengaste por mí, lo mataste y con su muerte me liberaste de una tortura horrible. La tortura de saber que vivía mientras que yo quedé huérfana. La muerte de Barbosa es algo más que tengo que agradecerte Jack Sparrow.

---------------"Eso es poco, tú has hecho más por mí de lo que yo he hecho por ti. Me salvaste la vida, y dentro de poco me vas a salvar de seguir pensando en la traidora de Elizabeth Swann. Te estás metiendo en mi corazón mariposa errante, estoy seguro de que en poco tiempo tendré la seguridad de lo que siento por ti.

---------------"Las marcas de ayer son difíciles de olvidar Jack, pero no es imposible hacerlo. Yo te doy todo el tiempo del mundo.

Pero no solo Jack y Mirka reviven las marcas del pasado. A solas en su lúgubre camarote y tocando en su viejo órgano melodías de melancolía y amargura, Davy Jones recuerda a aquella que destrozó su corazón, la que lo condenó a vivir penando en el mar sin esperanza, aquella mujer que sacó lo peor de él hasta convertirlo en un monstruo lleno de odio, rencor, codicia, envidia y maldad pura.

Pero hasta los malvados pueden tener una esperanza, Davy Jones tiene la esperanza de borrar de su alma el recuerdo de aquella que cuyo nombre es prohibido mencionar.

"_Arrebataré a Jack Sparrow la dicha de tener un amor puro a su lado, esa gitana será la clave para liberarme de la maldición de…de aquella, de la innombrable. Tendré mi redención, la inmortalidad, mientras que Jack Sparrow tomará mi lugar y penará por los siete mares debido a la pena del amor perdido"._

Nuevamente Davy Jones se entrega a su sombría y tenebrosa música. Y mientras él se encierra en su amargura, Barbosa medita bajo en cielo nocturno en la cubierta del Fénix. Barbosa piensa en el contenido del mensaje; el barco donde se encuentra Jack Sparrow es tripulado por gitanos del mar; gitanos¿acaso serán los mismos que le hicieron la vida imposible en Tortuga evitando que él y sus hombres abusaran y robaran los tesoros que su rey, Iván Darij había encontrado. Pero hay algo más que inquieta sus recuerdos; la imagen de aquella hermosa niña gitana que lloraba mientras él asesinaba a Darij.

"_La hija de Darij¿será ella la capitana de ese barco? He escuchado rumores sobre una hermosa gitana que navega por las aguas del este, lejos de los puertos piratas, siempre negociando y robando solo a quienes más tienen, a los corruptos, siempre cerca de la Isla Palomares, isla de exiliados, fugitivos y piratas viejos, mutilados o retirados que ya no son ni la sombra de lo que fueron. Si es ella voy a tener mucha acción y muchos problemas. Ella debe creerme muerto, si me vuelve a ver es muy probable que intente hacerme desaparecer y ya no soy inmortal. Debo tener cuidado, si las cosas son como sospecho estoy corriendo un gran peligro, y no puedo permitir que ella, de ser ella, me quite la oportunidad de que esté de nuevo entre los vivos"._

Ana María se va acercando a Barbosa y se para junto a él en cubierta.

----------------"¿Qué se siente regresar del infierno Barbosa?

----------------"¡Es glorioso! La tía de Jack Sparrow me ofrece una nueva oportunidad, estoy enmendando mi vida ayudando a tus viejos amigos.

----------------"Los malos hábitos son difíciles de olvidar Barbosa. Te mueres por recuperar el Perla Negra, te muertes por arrebatárselo a Jack.

----------------"No tengo necesidad de eso, Jack tendrá que entregarme el Perla porque es parte del trato que tengo con su excéntrica tía Dalma.

----------------"Puede que no corras con tanta suerte. Jack Sparrow cuenta con más enemigos que antes y con aliados muy poderosos también como por ejemplo, la hija del gobernador, Turner y la hermosa princesa de los gitanos que obviamente fue la responsable de que Jack siga entre los vivos.

Barbosa se interesa en el tema ahora más que nunca.

----------------"¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

----------------"Los únicos gitanos del mar son los que comanda Mirka Darij, ellos son los únicos gitanos que se han dedicado a la vida pirata, aunque con reglas poco divertidas, ella y sus hombres no están manchados de sangre.

Las sospechas de Barbosa han sido confirmadas, algo que le preocupa muchísimo.

----------------"¿Conoces a Mirka Darij?

----------------"Si. Hay que reconocer que es linda. Es muy buena con la espada, sabe pelear como cualquiera de nosotros. Es muy audaz, sagaz y ama a Jack Sparrow con todo su corazón.

----------------"¿Ella ama a Jack Sparrow?

----------------"Si, ella es capaz de dar la vida por él. No la puedo entender, no vale la pena enamorarse, el amor siempre trae dolor, pena, miseria, nunca es como lo sueñas.

----------------"Así que la princesa de los gitanos ama a Jack Sparrow y jamás ha manchado sus manos de sangre. ¿Una pirata honesta?

----------------"Honesta o no si la llegaran a atrapar correría con la misma suerte de cualquier pirata. Yo fui parte su tripulación un tiempo, antes de estar en el barco de Jack, muchas veces quise ser como ella. Mirka Darij es poderosa, a ella todos la respetan, piratas, fugitivos, nadie se atreve a meterse con ella. Bueno, te dejo con tus pensamientos. Espero que esta vez corras con mejor suerte cuando te encuentres de frente con Jack Sparrow. Hasta mañana.

Ana María se retira, pero al menos le dio a Barbosa un motivo para estar más tranquilo. Una mujer enamorada siempre es vulnerable, y si ama al punto de ser capaz de dar la vida es mucho más provechoso, porque si Mirka llegara a amenazarlo, él puede doblegarla chantajeándola con Jack, el hombre que ella ama con todo su corazón.

En el Satarma, Mirka admira a Jack mientras él dirige el timón. Yesenia se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado.

----------------"¿No te cansas de mirarlo?

----------------"No. Él es el amor de mi vida, un pirata con alma noble. Y ahora que me ha dado una oportunidad de conquistarlo, me siento más viva que nunca.

----------------"Él es tu destino, aunque hay muchos saltos y personas que van a influir mucho en su vida y como consecuencia en la tuya.

----------------"¿Esa mujer, Elizabeth Swann?

----------------"¿Ya tiene nombre?

----------------"Si, Jack me dijo que ella es la hija del gobernador de Port Royal, supuestamente está comprometida, pero por lo que tú y yo sabemos ese compromiso debe pender de un hijo, si no es que ya está roto.

----------------"El corazón de esa mujer está dividido. Esa indecisión puede causar mucho daño.

----------------"La suerte está de mi lado, Santa Sara me ha bendecido, Jack me ha besado, y con sus besos ha llenado mi vida de ilusión, de alegría. Se que lo voy a conquistar.

Jack sigue al timón, y Serkán se acerca a él.

---------------"Capitán Sparrow.

---------------"¿Qué deseas?

---------------"¿Quiero saber que siente por mi hermana?

---------------"Tu hermana es una mujer hermosa, maravillosa, es una mujer que no debería estar enamorada de un hombre como yo, pero su corazón eligió amarme y no la culpo. Ella me ama, me salvó y yo lucharé por corresponderle y ser el hombre que ella se merece.

---------------"Intenta no ponerla en peligro, si se unen yo lo acepto, porque ella te ama con toda su alma. Pero ella es todo lo que tengo, no la quiero perder.

---------------"No la vas a perder compañero. Mirka es más fuerte que todos nosotros juntos.

Serkán comienza a confiar en Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Eres un buen hombre Jack Sparrow. El Capitán que mató al sanguinario Barbosa, al asesino de mi padre. Te honro por eso.

-----------------"Gracias. ¿Me relevas?

-----------------"Claro. Sigue al sur, no cambies la ruta. Buscaremos el norte cuando lleguemos al canal

-----------------"Como ordenes.

-----------------"Busca las sombras, no es buena idea navegar bajo la luz de la luna.

-----------------"Entiendo.

Jack se aleja y camina hacia Mirka y Yesenia. Al llegar interrumpe la conversación entre ellas.

---------------"Hola, lamento interrumpir pero necesito hablar con nuestra princesa a solas.

---------------"Claro. Buenas noches a ambos.

Yesenia se aleja dejándolos a solas.

-----------------"¿Pasa algo Jack?

-----------------"Tenemos que hacer planes, no los que realmente tengo en mente y que si te hablara de ellos seguramente me dirías que no. Estamos a un día del canal de San Pedro, pronto llegaremos a Port Royal y voy a necesitar de tu astucia femenina para encontrar lo que busco allá.

-----------------"Tu solo dime lo que tengo que hacer.

-----------------"Nos vamos a divertir mucho.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8 Encuentros

Jack y Mirka acaban de discutir el plan para engañar a Lord Cutler Beckett.

--------------"Tengo todo lo necesario, no te voy a fallar Jack.

--------------"Yo se que no lo harás, pero tampoco voy a dejarte sola. Lord Cutler Beckett ha sido una piedra en mis botas durante mucho tiempo, tenemos muchas cuentas que saldar, no solo me llevaré lo que necesito y sospecho que tiene, voy a hacer que me recuerde por el resto de su vida.

--------------"No me gusta que hables así Jack, tú eres un buen hombre.

--------------"Beckett es uno de los hombres más crueles del planeta querida, junto a él Davy Jones y hasta el propio Barbosa son un par de santos. Por eso es importante, muy, muy importante que no cometas ni un solo error querida, ese hombre puede leer la mentira en la mirada.

--------------"Entiendo. Te juro que tendré cuidado, seguiré tus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Todo va a salir bien.

Nace un nuevo día y en el horizonte se asoma un dilema para la tripulación de El Satarma. Serkán va hacia Jack y Mirka para advertirles.

---------------"¡Se acerca un barco! Parece militar.

---------------"Jack…

---------------"Si querida ya lo sé, aunque me avergüence de mí mismo se que me tengo que esconder, iré a la bodega, el ron me acompañará.

---------------"No te emborraches Jack, no te atrevas.

---------------"Descuida querida, es más probable que me maree por el movimiento del mar que por el dulce néctar del alcohol.

---------------"Cuando todo esto termine vamos a discutir seriamente tu problema de alcoholismo Jack Sparrow.

---------------"Lo que tú digas, preciosa. Buena suerte.

Jack se va hacia el interior del barco. Mirka acomoda su espada, su daga y esconde un cuchillo fino en la parte trasera de la bota de su pie derecho. La princesa de los gitanos toma el mando del barco. El barco se va acercando ondeando bandera blanca y bandera inglesa. Es el "Ocean Star" barco que comanda James Norrington. Finalmente el barco se coloca al costado de El Satarma y James Norrington junto a otros dos oficiales se asoman a cubierta.

--------------------"¡¿Quién es el capitán de este barco?!

--------------------"¡Yo!

--------------------"¡¿Una mujer¡Eso es algo inusual!

--------------------"¡Mi nombre es Mirka Darij¡Somos gitanos, este es un barco de pesca y rescate de tesoros submarinos en aguas al este¡Son aguas libres, estamos en ley!

--------------------"¿¡Que te hace pensar que puedo confiar en ti?!

Mirka se va acercando de una manera coqueta, con una mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad encantadora hacia la borda.

-------------------"¡¿Cuál es su nombre?!

-------------------"¡Soy el teniente James Norrington!

-------------------"¡Los gitanos no cruzamos las aguas inglesas sin estar seguros de estar en ley, para ustedes un gitano vale menos que un pirata, nos colgarían sin siquiera recitar nuestras violaciones a la ley¡Del mar vivimos, sacamos provecho de él sin lastimar, ni robar, ni violar la ley! Los gitanos valoramos el hogar que nos sustenta¿Cree que lo pondríamos en peligro?

James Norrington se da cuenta de que no tiene argumentos para abordar el barco, además, la gitana es demasiado hermosa como para condenarla a colgar de un cadalso.

-------------"¡Confío en tu palabra, gitana¡Pero dime¿sabes algo sobre Jack Sparrow?!

-------------"¡Jack Sparrow está muerto Teniente Norrington!

-------------"¡¿Muerto?!

-------------"¿¡El nombre de Davy Jones le dice algo Teniente?!

-------------"Si.

-------------"¡Entonces se imaginará lo que le sucedió!

James Norrington no puede creerlo¿Jack Sparrow muerto? Bueno, tendrá que creerlo, además, él desea con más fervor la muerte de Will, si Davy Jones mató a Jack, menos trabajo para él.

----------------"¡Sigue tu rumbo gitana, pero cuidado con violar la ley de la Corona e Iglesia de Inglaterra!

----------------"Descuide, no quiero morir tan joven.

----------------"¡Todo a estribor marino¡Este barco está en ley!

Jack Sparrow observa desde una ventana en la bodega del barco.

--------------"James Norrington aseado y con nuevo rango, eso es interesante. El corazón de Davy Jones debe estarle dando buenos beneficios. Disfruta mientras puedas amigo.

Serkán, Yesenia, Drako y Mirka observan como se aleja el barco Inglés.

----------------"¿Te habrá creído?

----------------"Eso espero hermano.

----------------"Al menos tendrá a Jack Sparrow fuera de su mente. ¿Pero que harás si descubre que le mentiste?

----------------"Defenderme Yesenia, como siempre. Nadie puede saber que Jack Sparrow vive hasta que tengamos el control.

Mientras, en cubierta, Gibbs sorprende a Ana María en una aparente conversación con un amigo imaginario. Eso le parece demasiado extraño, así que se acerca sin hacer ruido, cuando mira al agua y ve la grotesca imagen se llena de ira; Gibbs acaba de descubrir que Ana María es una espía de Davy Jones. Con mucha rabia Gibbs la toma del cabello.

----------------"¡Traidora, maldita traidora¡Vengan todos, vengan!

----------------"¡Suéltame estúpido, no tienes idea de lo que haces!

----------------"¡Camina!

Will, Elizabeth y Barbosa son los primeros en salir a cubierta, Raggetti sigue al timón y está enojado porque no puede enterarse de lo que pasa.

------------------"¡Basta de gritos¿Qué es lo que sucede?

------------------"¡Ana María es una espía de Davy Jones, la sorprendí hablando con uno de sus tripulantes!

Todos están sorprendidos.

-----------------"Se lo advertí a Jack¡te lo dije a ti también Will¡Esta mujer siempre me dio mala espina!

Elizabeth saca su espada y la coloca en la garganta de Ana María.

--------------------"¿Recuerdas cuando me apuntaste con un arma hace un tiempo? Bueno¿Qué se siente estar bajo el filo de mi espada?

--------------------"¡Estúpida!

--------------------"¡¿Qué clase de tratos tienes con Davy Jones?!

--------------------"La clase de tratos que te mantienen con vida.

Will se acerca a ella en actitud amenazante mientras Elizabeth sigue adornando el cuello de la joven con su espada.

-----------------"¡Habla! O Elizabeth dejará una linda marca en tu garganta.

-----------------"¡Estoy maldita¡Se supone que debo guiarlos hasta donde está Jack para que Davy Jones los atrape y los use como juguetes para su mascota infernal! A cambio de ustedes yo obtendré mi libertad y muchos beneficios; mi propio barco y tesoros.

-----------------"¡Eres una maldita traidora!

-----------------"¡Deberíamos lanzarte por la borda!

----------------"¡Tienen que ayudarme! No quiero terminar como esos monstruos.

----------------"¡No vamos a condenarnos por salvarte!

----------------"¡Pero tienen que encontrar a Jack antes que Davy Jones! Si me mantienen aquí seguiré hablando porque no pienso pasar el resto de mi vida con aspecto de molusco. Además, no creo que vayan a abandonar a Jack, por segunda vez.

----------------"¡Cállate!

Barbosa se acerca.

--------------------"Debemos encontrar el barco de los gitanos del mar antes que Jones. Supongo mi querida Ana María que sabes por donde navega la princesa de los gitanos.

--------------------"¡Puede que tenga una idea!

Will interviene.

------------------"Si van por el sur es probable que quieran cruzar el canal para evadir a Jones y al Kraken.

Cotton trae un mapa y se lo entrega a Will. Will abre el mapa y comienza a estudiarlo, Barbosa se acerca.

------------------"Estamos a dos días del canal, ellos nos llevan ventaja.

Barbosa no está del todo de acuerdo.

----------------"¡Alcen la vela mayor, remeros a estribor, a toda vela hacia el sur, tenemos que cortar camino y alcanzar a los gitanos del mar! Y aliarnos con Jack Sparrow.

Will sonríe. Elizabeth siente una gran emoción mientras mantiene prisionera a Ana María bajo el filo de su espada.

----------------"Will¿Qué quieres que haga con ella?

----------------"Enciérrala en la bodega. No podemos seguir confiando en ella.

Elizabeth obliga a Ana María a ponerse de pie y la empuja para que camine hacia la bodega. Finalmente logra llevarla hasta la bodega a empujones. Pero Ana María le dirá unas verdades antes de que la encierre.

---------------"¡La vas a pasar muy mal cuando encuentres a la gitana!

---------------"¡Ella no puede ser una mala mujer si le salvó la vida a Jack!

---------------"No, ella no es una mala mujer. Pero está enamorada de Jack, ella lo ama tanto o más de lo que tú puedes llegar a sentir por él.

---------------"¡Tú no sabes lo que yo siento por Jack!

---------------"¡Todos lo sabemos! Por eso te quisiste deshacer de él, porque lo amas pero te cuesta mucho aceptarlo, te avergüenzas de lo que sientes por él y quisiste sacarlo de tu vida antes de que ese sentimiento se volviera más fuerte.

Elizabeth golpea a Ana María en el rostro con el puño cerrado, haciéndola caer en el piso de la bodega. Elizabeth cierra la puerta y le entrega las llaves a Raggetti.

--------------------"Si la dejas escapar usaré tu ojo de madera para avivar el fuego de la lámpara del mástil de proa.

--------------------"Entendido.

Elizabeth le entrega las llaves a Raggetti y se aleja.

Will se une a Barbosa cerca del timón, esta vez Gibbs lo maneja.

------------------"Me parece que algo te preocupa Barbosa.

------------------"Eres muy intuitivo Turner, igual que tu padre. Sucede que tengo deudas pendientes con los gitanos del mar. Con una de sus miembros.

-----------------"Déjame adivinar. ¿Te metiste en líos con la princesa de los gitanos?

-----------------"Es una larga historia. Yo maté al padre de la princesa de los gitanos, al legendario Rey Darij, lo hice frente a sus ojos.

-----------------"Vaya, si que estás en problemas.

-----------------"Solo tengo una oportunidad para enmendarme, salvar a Jack Sparrow y poder seguir con mi vida desde el punto en que la dejé. No quiero volver al infierno, si ella me detiene no tendré otra oportunidad.

-----------------"Haré lo posible para evitar que ella intente algo en tu contra, te necesitamos Barbosa, ella tendrá que entenderlo y aceptarlo también.

El Satarma continúa su travesía. Jack mira hacia el horizonte con mucha preocupación. Mirka se acerca a él.

----------------"¿Qué sucede?

----------------"La presencia de Norrington me enerva.

----------------"Le hice creer que estás muerto, no creo que se atreva a volver.

----------------"Tengo el presentimiento de que no solo Norrington y Jones están tras nosotros querida. Nos están rondando.

Mirka no había visto a Jack tan sombrío en tanto tiempo. Quiere calmarlo pero no sabe como. Lo menos que Mirka quiere es parecer una enamorada insistente, pegajosa y demasiado coqueta, no quiere que Jack piense que es una ofrecida. Así que decide ser ahora su amiga y no su enamorada. Mirka toma la mano de Jack.

---------------"A ti nada puede vencerte Jack Sparrow. Piensa en eso cuando el peligro te aceche. Eres un pirata y un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Jack la mira con mucha ternura y se siente bien de tenerla como amiga, admiradora, enamorada y aliada.

---------------"Gracias.

Mirka siente que debe dejarlo a solas pero cuando pensaba irse Jack la detiene y la acerca a su cuerpo poniéndola bastante nerviosa.

--------------"Dime que me amas antes de irte.

--------------"¿Quieres escucharlo a pesar de que no me darás la alegría de escucharte decir lo mismo?

--------------"Yo te quiero Mirka, necesito escucharte decir que me amas para poder creerlo, para que mi corazón deje de dudar. La herida sigue abierta y cada vez que dices que me amas se cierra unos centímetros. Vamos, dime que me amas.

Mirka coloca su mano dulcemente en la mejilla de Jack y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

---------------"Te amo Jack Sparrow, te amo con toda mi alma, te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre. Te amo mi amor, te amo.

Jack la besa dulcemente en los labios. Mirka lo ama cada día más y Jack comienza a sentir que no puede estar sin ella, pero el recuerdo de Elizabeth sigue presente y lo sigue atando. Mirka lo mira con ternura y amor.

-----------------"¿Cuántos centímetros de tu herida se cerraron con mis palabras de amor?

-----------------"Varios.

Nuevamente Jack y Mirka se besan bajo la luz del sol. Yesenia y Drako los observan.

----------------"Esos dos no saben hacer otra cosa, si siguen así esta misión será un desastre.

----------------"El amor y el destino son aliados Drako, ellos nacieron para amarse pero no para estar juntos. Hay un obstáculo entre los dos, uno muy poderoso. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de puedan vencerlo y cada uno elija lo que verdaderamente es correcto para sus vidas. Pero el amor está ahí, solo que demasiado descarrilado.

El beso entre Jack y Mirka finalmente termina.

-------------"Estaré en mi camarote si me necesitas Jack.

-------------"¿Qué harás allá?

-------------"Voy a empacar lo que necesito para llevar a cabo tus planes, y me voy a dar un buen baño.

------------"¿Quieres compañía? Vi tu bañera y es muy grande.

------------"Es tentador Jack, pero no, eres el capitán de este barco, no puedes dejar tu puesto. Te veré en un rato, te amo.

Mirka finalmente logra que Jack la deje ir. Drako se acerca a él.

------------'Capitán Sparrow, si ya terminó de enamorar y besar a nuestra princesa¿cree que podría darnos lagunas órdenes?

-----------"¿Quieres órdenes? Bien, sigan el rumbo y aléjense de los arrecifes.

-----------"Bien. ¿Dónde encallaremos el barco cuando lleguemos al canal?

-----------"Primero lo primero, lleguemos allá.

Mirka está a solas en su camarote, mirándose al espejo y recordando los dulces y ardientes besos de Jack Sparrow. De pronto una corriente de aire frío entra en la habitación y abre la ventana de su camarote. Un poco inquieta, la joven va hacia la ventana y la cierra. Pero al dar la vuelta se encuentra con una pesadilla viviente, es Bootstrap Bill Turner.

-------------"¡Por Santa Sara¿Qué es esto, quien es usted?!

-------------"Un alma condenada con un mensaje para ti, princesa de los gitanos.

-------------"¿Mensaje?

-------------"Davy Jones los tiene en la mira, a ti y a Jack Sparrow. Sospecha que vive, sospecha que está contigo, que lo proteges.

-------------"¿Usted es parte de la tripulación de Davy Jones?

-------------"Es evidente que lo soy, como es evidente que eres demasiado inocente para este mundo. Tú amas a Jack y eso atrae a Jones, eres pura, hermosa, fuerte como aquella que él amó. Jones quiere ser eterno y quiere que Jack muera, te necesita para ambas cosas.

Mirka está asustada.

--------------"¿Él sabe de mi amor por Jack?

--------------"Jones es el mar, tiene espías por todas partes.

--------------"¿Por qué me advierte, como se que no quiere lastimarme o a Jack?

--------------"Jack Sparrow fue el mejor amigo que tuve. Siempre fue el mejor de todos nosotros, lo sigue siendo. Y tú, eres un alma pura, tienes las manos limpias y el corazón lleno de amor. Tienes que luchar por ti y por Jack. Cuídate mucho.

Una corriente fría estremece a Mirka y Bootstrap Bill desaparece ante sus ojos. Mirka se siente con verdadero temor por primera vez en su vida. Davy Jones tiene la sospecha de que Jack vive, si no es que ya tiene la seguridad. Ese pensamiento la aterra. Mirka prefiere morir antes que ver a Jack en peligro. Su amor por él va más allá del amor mismo. Sin Jack la vida no tendría sentido para ella, su existencia es necesaria para que ella siga respirando. Jack entra en la habitación y al verla tan pálida se preocupa.

------------------"¿Bebiste querida?

------------------"Jack por Dios, no bromees conmigo ahora. No sabes lo que acaba de pasar.

------------------"No, no lo sé, pero espero que me lo digas.

------------------"Un… un tripulante del Holandés Errante estuvo aquí, me dijo que Jones sospecha que vives, que estás conmigo, me dijo que me cuidara.

Jack sabe de sobra cual de los tripulantes del Holandés Errante posee ese tipo de cortesías.

---------------------"Bootstrap Bill.

---------------------"¿Lo conoces?

---------------------"Es el único miembro de la tripulación de Davy Jones que no tiene el corazón torcido, además es el padre de un viejo amigo mío.

Mirka no quiere decirle a Jack el contenido del resto de la conversación. Ella sabe que Jack intentaría protegerla alejándola de él y ella no puede permitirlo. Finalmente decide callar y enfrentar lo que venga, siempre y cuando sea junto a Jack.

Jack puede notar el nerviosismo de Mirka y se acerca para tratar de calmarla.

------------------"No te preocupes, Mariposa Errante, por lo menos sabemos que nos persigue y podemos hacer planes.

------------------"Tenemos que luchar contra Davy Jones, juntos, solo juntos podremos vencerlo.

_**Continuará….**_


	9. Chapter 9 La Espada y El Sol

Cae la noche, es clara y el cielo está lleno de estrellas, Jack y Mirka se encuentran en cubierta, admirando la noche.

----------------"Llegaremos a Port Royal para mañana a medio día.

----------------"Todo saldrá bien Jack. Ahora que sabemos que Norrington está en alta mar, podemos hacer lo que queramos en tierra sin que nadie sospeche. ¿Jack?

----------------"Dime.

----------------"¿Cuál fue la pena de amor que condenó a Davy Jones?

----------------"Hay muchas versiones, la que más me convence es la de mi tía Dalma. Dicen que Davy Jones se enamoró de una mujer tan hermosa, insaciable y traicionera cono el mar. Ella jugó con él, le quitó todo, pero él nunca dejó de amarla, la ama y la odia, ama y desprecia su recuerdo. Y se arrancó el corazón para no sentirla más en su alma.

Mirka se impresiona, siente pena en cierto modo por Davy Jones, pero se aterra ante la sola idea de que Davy Jones esté planeando reemplazar a esa mala mujer con ella.

---------------"El amor a veces puede ser cruel.

---------------"Si, tienes mucha razón.

Mirka mira con dulzura a Jack, la noche es hermosa y su alma desea dejar de tener tanto miedo, piensa en lo bello que sería dejarse llevar y entregarse a Jack en cuerpo y alma.

--------------"Ella te sigue doliendo.

Jack mira a Mirka a los ojos. Es cierto, Elizabeth le sigue doliendo, pero tampoco puede seguir sufriendo por ella. Mirka lo ama con sinceridad, le salvó la vida, ella se merece su amor. Pero tampoco puede engañarla.

--------------"Aún no entiendo como puedes amarme tanto.

--------------"Yo puedo ver en ti cosas que otros no pueden ver, yo veo lo que escondes, lo que no quieres que nadie vea. Porque te hace vulnerable.

--------------"¿Qué ves?

Mirka acaricia tiernamente el rostro de Jack sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

---------------"Te sientes muy solo Jack, puedo ver la pena que ella dejó en ti, pero lo que más me duele, es que al mirarte a los ojos no veo mi imagen reflejada en ellos.

---------------"No te entiendo.

---------------"Me miras como cuando era niña y me miras con deseo, pero no me miras con amor.

Lágrimas brotan de los ojos de Mirka y Jack no quiere verla así.

-----------------"Tu presencia me está curando Mirka, tienes que creerme. Yo no se lo que es el amor pero si se que me dolió la traición de Elizabeth. Pero más que eso, mientras más tiempo paso a tu lado más me doy cuenta de que te necesito, tus besos y tus caricias van más allá de solo inquietarme. Tengo que descubrir que es lo que realmente estoy sintiendo por ti, dame tiempo.

-----------------"Ya te lo dije una vez, yo te doy todo el tiempo del mundo. Una gitana es mujer de un solo hombre, cuando se enamora solo lo hace una vez y para siempre. Me correspondas al final o no, tú siempre serás el amor de mi vida, siempre Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Jack no puede resistirse y besa a Mirka con pasión de pirata y dulzura de amante. Un beso en la noche bajo las estrellas y frente al mar, un beso que sobrepasa la naturaleza misma, imagen que recorre la noche y llega hasta las aguas donde navega Davy Jones. Davy Jones es el mar y en el mar el puede verlo todo. El agua azul y salada es como un espejo, como una ventana al mundo, una ventana serena que le muestra que Jack Sparrow está disfrutando de aquello que él no experimenta desde hace largos años. Davy Jones sufre al ver a Jack besando a tan hermosa jovencita, sufre al verla ofrecerle miradas de amor, de ternura. Davy Jones añora tenerla ahora más que nunca, no sólo por herir a Jack y condenarlo a vivir el dolor que él ha vivido, penando por los siete mares, como un monstruo que no puede morir ni olvidar lo que lacera su alma. Una solitaria lágrima brota de los sombríos ojos de Davy Jones y cae al agua borrando la imagen del beso entre la hermosa princesa de los gitanos y su enemigo mortal Jack Sparrow.

El lame botas oficial de Davy Jones se acerca a su capitán y puede ver claramente que llora.

----------------"¿Qué sucede capitán?

----------------"La vida es cruel, el amor es injusto. ¿Qué puedes decirme de esa princesa gitana?

---------------"Mirka Darij es realmente bella. La he visto las pocas veces que nado alrededor de su imponente barco sin que nadie lo note. Ana María decía la verdad al describirla.

---------------"Ella ama a Jack Sparrow, él le corresponde. Yo romperé esa hermosa relación. Jack Sparrow sabrá lo que es llorar por un amor perdido.

Y mientras Davy Jones hace planes, Yesenia lee las cartas en su camarote y lo que ve no le gusta nada. Yesenia está trabajando las cartas en el nombre de Mirka.

------------------"La luna; la carta de la noche y de la mentira, muchos peligros en las sombras para nuestra princesa. La Estrella; la carta de las ilusiones, del amor y de la vida. El Caballero; Jack Sparrow está atado a su destino, de eso no hay duda.

Yesenia sigue lanzando las cartas, cuando de pronto se espanta al ver la carta de La Torre, la siguiente carta son las Espadas Cruzadas y la próxima es el Sol.

---------------"Demasiado peligro para Mirka, en el mar bajo el cielo nocturno y bajo la luz del sol. La Torre es la caída de un secreto, un drama del pasado que regresa a la vida de Mirka, un pasado que regresa con la espada y con el sol; un enemigo y una rival, este sol refleja a una mujer¿será la misma que atormenta el corazón de Jack Sparrow¡Santa Sara bendita, cuida de nuestra princesa y de todos nosotros! No permitas que su amor por Jack Sparrow la lleve a peligros mortales, ilumina su camino para que no se pierda y logre salvar a su gente y al hombre que ama.

Es de madrugada, los rayos del sol apenas se asoman por el horizonte, la tripulación del Fénix duerme plácidamente, Will maneja el timón y de pronto ve que a lo lejos se que un barco se acerca, Will puede ver la bandera Inglesa y de inmediato se altera.

-------------------"¡Barbosa¡Barbosa te necesito aquí!

Barbosa sale medio atontado por el sueño, tras de él le sigue Elizabeth, Raggetti y poco a poco van saliendo todos. Barbosa camina hacia la proa y ve la bandera Inglesa.

----------------"¡Es un barco militar Turner, más te vale no tener enemigos ahí!

Elizabeth se acerca a Will.

-----------------"¿Crees que sea...?

-----------------"No lo sé, no sabemos si murió en la isla.

Barbosa y Gibbs estudian el comportamiento del barco y cuando ven que comienzan a sacar cañones se inquietan.

------------------"¡Barco armado y listo para atacar!

Todos comienzan a prepararse para responder a un ataque, Elizabeth corre hacia la bodega para humanamente liberar a Ana María.

-----------------"¿¡Que haces?!

-----------------"¡Tienes que salir, van a atacarnos!

-----------------"¿Davy Jones?

-----------------"¡Alguien de carne y hueso, soldados, ahora muévete y haz algo útil!

Gibbs da órdenes en la armería.

---------------"¡Carguen los cañones, los que no hagan falta aquí repórtense a cubierta!

Ambos barcos han logrado el atajo más próximo hacia el canal de San Pedro, pero el barco enemigo se encuentra un poco lejos y ha detenido su marcha.

El barco enemigo con bandera inglesa no es otro más que el de James Norrington. Él y su comandante observan el Fénix con sus telescopios y sonríen.

---------------"Es el barco que reportó nuestro espía en el norte.

---------------"El barco de mi querido amigo Will Turner. Esta es mi oportunidad de cobrarme y de liberar al mundo de un pirata en potencia.

---------------"Esas no fueron las órdenes que se nos encomendaron en Port Royal

---------------"Los accidentes pasan Oficial Sanders, más en estas aguas tan peligrosas. Culparemos de esto a alguien más, tal vez a la hermosa gitana si es necesario.

----------------"¿Qué hay de Elizabeth Swann?

----------------"Mi amor se hundirá con ella en el fondo del mar. No se puede tener todo en la vida, ya no la quiero en mi vida, pero tampoco la quiero en la vida de Turner. Apunten hacia el punto más cercano al medio de borda, hacia estribor, el hundimiento será lento pero imparable. Luego de eso ordene retirada, los accidentes, deben verse como accidentes.

----------------"Muy bien.

A Barbosa no le gusta nada lo que ve. William está a su lado y espera por su reacción.

----------------"¿Atacará?

----------------"Ese barco planea un ataque, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Raggetti lucha con el timón pues la corriente marina que conecta al canal es demasiado poderosa.

-------------"¡No puedo guiar al barco rápido, está atrapado en una corriente fuerte!

Will corre hacia el timón para tratar de ayudarlo. De pronto, se escucha el disparo de el barco enemigo, la bala de cañón golpea precisamente donde James Norrington quería. Todos en el Fénix sufren un estruendo terrible. Gibbs y Cotton se asoman a la borda y ven fuego salir del fondo. La desesperación en los rostros de Gibbs y Cotton es la respuesta temida por Will.

---------------"¡Hay que ver cuales fueron los daños!

Barbosa, ya repuesto del estruendo vuelve a mirar y puede ver que el barco enemigo se aleja a toda vela.

---------------"Odian a los piratas, pero aprenden todo de ellos. ¡Hay que abandonar el barco!

---------------"¡Aún no estamos seguros de cuales fueron los daños!

---------------"¡Nos dieron de costado, quieren hacerlo ver como accidente, este barco se hundirá!

Elizabeth espera por una respuesta de Will. Ana María está muy molesta y los demás esperan por una orden, todo se ve muy mal en el barco. Will sabe que deben abandonar el barco antes de que sea tarde.

---------------"¡Bajen los botes, hay que abandonar el barco!

Esa orden trae a Elizabeth y a Gibbs malos recuerdos. Finalmente Gibbs toma el mando de la orden. Mientras, Ana María se acerca a Elizabeth.

---------------"¿Piensas dejar como carnada a alguien en este momento?

---------------"No lo se, tal vez a ti.

Ana María ríe sarcásticamente y se aleja de ella soltando el arma en el camino hacia los botes. Elizabeth se siente muy mal y preocupada por todo lo que está pasando.

El Satarma sigue su rumbo, Serkán está de vigía y puede ver a varias leguas de distancia un barco con bandera inglesa alejándose rápidamente ayudado por los vientos del este. Al mirar hacia el sur, puede ver humo, y un gran barco en enormes problemas. El joven gitano decide bajar y avisarles a su hermana y a Jack Sparrow.

Jack se encuentra a solas en su camarote cuando tocan a la puerta.

---------------"Adelante.

Yesenia abre la puerta, entra y la cierra detrás de ella.

-------------"Capitán Sparrow¿puedo hablarle?

Jack se voltea para verla, es la mujer que le salvó la vida¿Cómo decirle que no?

----------------"Soy todo oídos mi buena señora.

----------------"Tienes que salvar a Mirka de un destino terrible que le espera si te alejas de ella.

Jack no puede entenderla, pero le preocupa lo que dice.

---------------"¿Mirka está en peligro?

---------------"Estuve trabajando las cartas en su nombre, vi cosas buenas y cosas malas. Mirka te ama más que a su propia vida, ella está dispuesta a morir con tal de que tú estés bien, y yo se que aún no la amas lo suficiente como para hacer lo mismo por ella.

--------------"Yo jamás haría algo que la dañara o la pusiera en peligro mi buena señora, ella es la única mujer en el planeta en la que puedo confiar y la única que se merece que este corazón vuelva a sentir eso que llaman…amor.

Yesenia se acerca a Jack lentamente y con preocupación en la mirada.

------------"Eso lo se. Eres un buen hombre aunque no quieras que los demás lo sepan. Ella es importante tanto para ti como para nosotros porque nuestra existencia depende de ella. El mundo se encoge para los gitanos, el mar es nuestro único hogar ahora. En esta parte del mundo solo estamos nosotros, los últimos miembros del clan del rey Darij. Solo te pido que la apoyes, no te separes de ella, malos momentos se avecinan y te va a necesitar.

Mirka entra sin avisar.

------------------"Perdonen la interrupción. Jack, tienes que venir a ver esto.

Jack de inmediato sigue a Mirka. Al salir a cubierta caminan hacia la popa del barco donde los espera Serkán.

---------------"Vi un barco con bandera inglesa alejándose rápidamente, ya no se puede ver, mientras que allá, hacia el sur, se ven llamas saliendo de otro barco que no lleva bandera.

---------------"¿Qué crees Jack¿Qué debemos hacer?

Jack estudia la escena, evidentemente no tiene nada que ver con Davy Jones y como no tiene bandera no parece que esté relacionado con Port Royal, además, si hay sobrevivientes, mejor, siempre son útiles.

Mirka y Serkán esperan por una respuesta de Jack.

----------------"¿Jack?

----------------"No es barco enemigo, y es evidente que necesitan ayuda. ¿Quieres ayudar a esas pobres almas en desgracia querida?

----------------"Estoy lista para mi buena acción del día.

----------------"Haz los honores amor.

----------------"A la orden Capitán Sparrow.

Mirka corre hacia el medio de la cubierta para dar órdenes, Jack la observa orgulloso y con el deseo de amarla como ella merece, pero tiene que admitir que el fantasma de Elizabeth lo sigue rondando, y extrañamente la siente más cerca que nunca.

Mirka da las órdenes para rescatar a los náufragos.

-----------------"¡Alcen bandera blanca y la bandera gitana, no quiero que nos ataquen pensando que somos enemigos, no sabemos quienes son así los quiero a todos armados en caso de que no sean gente honesta¡Muévanse!

En el Fénix, los botes están en el agua y poco a poco la tripulación va desembarcando. Ana María sigue en la proa y ve como se acerca un barco con bandera blanca y bandera gitana, esa singular bandera roja con el escudo del cuervo y la rosa, símbolos gitanos que significan libertad y amor. Ana María mira atrás y ve que Elizabeth sigue en cubierta. Ana María se va a divertir.

-----------------"¡Elizabeth ven!

-----------------"¡¿Estás loca¡Tenemos que abandonar el barco!

-----------------"¡Tienes que ver esto!

Elizabeth decide ir hacia ella, finalmente ya están juntas en proa.

---------------"¿Qué quieres que vea?

---------------"Prepárate Swann, ese es El Satarma, el barco de Mirka, la princesa de los gitanos. En ese barco está Jack Sparrow, el hombre que abandonaste y que casi se muere por tu culpa.

Elizabeth siente que se le congela la sangre. Pronto verá a Jack Sparrow, al hombre que abandonó con un beso, un beso que no puede olvidar, un beso que la ha marcado profundamente. ¿La odiará? De ser así se sentiría como muerta en vida, si tan solo ella pudiera tener la seguridad de que él no la odia, de que es capaz de perdonarla, de entenderla. Will corre para buscarlas, Ana María se aleja de ellos y va hacia los botes, pero Elizabeth se mantiene inmóvil, Will puede ver el barco y sonríe.

-----------------"Bandera blanca, estamos salvados.

-----------------"O perdidos.

-----------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

-----------------"Ana María me acaba de decir que ese barco es El Satarma, el barco comandado por la princesa de los gitanos, la mujer que salvó a Jack, él está ahí.

Will tiene una mezcla de emociones; se siente bien porque por fin verá con sus ojos que Jack Sparrow vive, además lo necesita para rescatar a su padre. Pero por otro lado está el asunto de Elizabeth. Aunque duda que Jack sea capaz de amar en serio a una mujer, ese beso se veía demasiado real, sincero. Tarde o temprano tendrán que enfrentarse, por Elizabeth.

---------------"Sabemos que tenemos que enfrentar a Jack, no podemos evadirlo. Vamos, nos estamos hundiendo.

Mientras, los botes con tripulación de El Satarma se acercan al barco en problemas. Barbosa ya ha visto la bandera gitana y sabe que está en serios problemas. Pero se mantiene sereno, pensando en como enfrentar la situación. Finalmente uno de los botes del Satarma, comandados por Drako se acerca al bote donde están Will y Elizabeth.

----------------"Saludos. Mi nombre es Drako, soy el tercer hombre al mando del Satarma. Venimos a ayudarles si es que sus intenciones son buenas, no queremos gente deshonesta en nuestro barco.

----------------"Mi nombre es Will Turner, no somos gente deshonesta, es más, creo que a bordo de su barco va un amigo nuestro. Jack Sparrow.

----------------"El Capitán, Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Si.

----------------"Si, el capitán Jack Sparrow está con nosotros, lo salvamos, bueno, lo salvó nuestra princesa.

Elizabeth se emociona al saber que todo es verdad y que Jack está bien.

Drako comienza a confiar en Will.

-----------------"Los remolcaremos hacia El Satarma.

_**Continuará…**_


	10. Chapter 10 Golpes en el Alma

Drako y sus hombres comienzan a atar los botes, Barbosa toma el brazo de Will y se acerca a su oído para decirle algo importante, de vida o muerte.

--------------"Will¡no puedes permitir que la princesa de los gitanos me vea, que me reconozca! Ya no soy inmortal y si ella me mata te quedas sin guía en estas aguas turbulentas. Encontramos a Jack pero aún nos falta Davy Jones y su asquerosa mascota, no lo olvides. De que triunfemos depende la salvación del alma de tu padre.

Will sabe que Barbosa tiene toda la razón.

----------------"¿Drako?

----------------"¿Si?

----------------"Tengo que discutir algo con mi tripulación¿nos daría unos minutos antes de abordar el barco?

----------------"¿Pasa algo malo?

----------------"No, es solo rutina…bajo los códigos de mi barco.

----------------"Que sea rápido, El Satarma no puede estar anclado todo el día.

Will hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza y reúne a todos. Elizabeth está preocupada.

---------------"¿Qué pasa Will?

---------------"Tenemos que disfrazar a Barbosa, la princesa de los gitanos no puede verlo o lo matará.

---------------"¿Por qué?

---------------"Barbosa mató al padre de la princesa de los gitanos, ella lo vio hacerlo.

Todos están impresionados. Barbosa los mira a todos con desgano y desea al menos dar un motivo.

--------------"El padre de esa chica tampoco era un santo, ese gitano me hizo muchas jugadas sucias. Yo solo seguí el código.

--------------"¡Basta! Hay que disfrazarlo ya, intercambien ropa, que luzca como un…tripulante más, háganlo rápido, mientras menos llame la atención mejor.

Todos obedecen y comienzan a ayudar a Barbosa a verse menos como capitán de barco y más como un peón de cubierta.

En cubierta todos están tensos. Jack se encuentra en la torre de vigía junto a Serkán, observando la operación de salvamento. Jack tiene la mejor vista y el telescopio, de pronto ve el bote donde se encuentran nada más y nada menos que Elizabeth y Will. Jack no puede creerlo, tiene un millón de sensaciones, siente que como si la vida se encogiera a su alrededor. Al mirar a cubierta y ver a Mirka, se siente más tenso y confundido que nunca. Las dos mujeres que han entrado en su vida y lo han marcado ahora estarán juntas, con él en el mismo barco. Una lo traicionó, la otra lo ama y ha comenzado a darle esperanza, un nuevo sentido a su vida, la ilusión de poder amar, ser amado y seguir siendo el amo y señor de los piratas y de los siete mares. Serkán nota la preocupación de Jack.

----------------"¿Qué sucede Capitán? Se ve preocupado, tenso.

----------------"Los viejos amigos me visitan mi querido amigo y tal vez futuro cuñado.

----------------"¿Conoce a esa gente?

----------------"Demasiado bien para mi gusto. Voy a decirte algo amigo, las apariencias engañan, no se dejen llevar por las apariencias. Ahora si me disculpas debo ir con tu hermosa hermana, tengo que evitar una tragedia.

Jack comienza a descender lo más rápido que puede de la torre de vigía, mientras que Serkán está confundido y preocupado por las palabras y actitud de Jack.

En cubierta, Mirka se encuentra con Yesenia.

---------------"Están tardando.

---------------"Te leí las cartas ayer, y no me gustó lo que vi. Ten cuidado con lo que haces Mirka, el peligro te ronda, por los cuatro costados.

----------------"¿De que estás hablando?

En ese momento Jack camina hacia ellas con mucha prisa toma a Mirka del brazo y ahora los dos van casi corriendo hacia el interior del barco. Jack lleva a Mirka casi a rastras hacia el camarote, los dos entran y él cierra la puerta.

----------------"¿Jack, que pasa?

----------------"Cambio de planes querida.

----------------"¿Cambio de planes, por qué?

----------------"Linda, querida….

----------------"Jack, ve al grano. Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo de lo que sea. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Jack no sabe como empezar, pero tiene que prepararla para lo que enfrentará.

------------------"Bien, sin rodeos, conozco a las personas que están a punto de abordar este barco.

------------------"Bien, entonces puedo confiar, si tú los conoces está bien para mí.

------------------"No creo que esté bien para ti, es más, no va a ser bueno para ninguno de los dos.

------------------"Explícate por favor.

Jack toma las manos de Mirka y la mira a los ojos.

----------------"Ella está a punto de abordar el barco.

Mirka no entiende por unos segundos, pero al mirar a Jack a los ojos todo se aclara delante de ella. La rival que antes solo se limitaba a un nombre, ahora tendrá rostro.

---------------"¿Te refieres a Elizabeth Swann? No puede ser.

---------------"Si. La muy traidora me encontró y viene con todos sus amigos, bueno, a algunos de ellos los sigo considerando amigos.

Mirka se siente muy nerviosa. Con ella en el barco las cosas se van a poner muy tensas y la invade el terror de solo pensar que Jack llegue a perdonarla y olvidar lo que ellos han estado viviendo. Mirka se moriría si Jack ya no le permitiera seguir luchando por conquistar su amor.

---------------"¿Tienes miedo de que me vuelva histérica y termine lanzándola por la borda?

---------------"Nada me daría más gusto que verte lanzarla por la borda. Pero el problema es que tenemos planes y no podemos echarlos por la borda solo por ella. ¿Me entiendes?

---------------"No se como voy a aguantar su presencia Jack¡después de lo que te hizo y además ella es… mi rival.

---------------"En eso te equivocas, ella sería tu rival si por alguna razón ella me importara, pero con los acontecimientos pasados te puedo asegurar que lo menos que deseo es tenerla frente a mí. Pero, en este mundo cruel hay males que son necesarios. Yo necesito de su posiblemente abatido ex prometido para llevar a cabo el cambio en los planes que tú y yo ya teníamos.

---------------"¿Vas a cambiarlo todo?

---------------"Will y mis muchachos son demasiado buenos como para tener accidentes en alta mar, algo muy malo tuvo que haberles pasado. Tenemos que averiguarlo para saber a que nos enfrentamos, sacar provecho de eso y no terminar sin barco. Me dolería mucho que perdieras esta joya del mar, me recuerda mucho a mi Perla.

--------------"Se hará lo que tú quieras Jack. Solo espero que esa mujer no intervenga, cuando pierdo la cordura no soy muy amable.

--------------"Como siempre digo, no expreses tus emociones, hasta el momento oportuno.

Mirka acepta la realidad, y está dispuesta a soportar solo por Jack Pero tiene miedo, miedo de perderlo.

---------------"Bueno, enfrentemos lo inevitable.

Finalmente todos los tripulantes del destruido Fénix se encuentran ya en la cubierta de El Satarma. Gibbs y Cotton admiran el barco.

----------------"Tú mirada expresa más que mil palabras Cotton, este barco es una verdadera maravilla. Pero lo comanda una mujer, eso es mala suerte. Espero que Jack no esté bajo un hechizo de esa gitana.

Serkán aparece en cubierta.

--------------"Aquí viene la princesa.

Mirka hace su entrada, todos se impresionan al verla; demasiado joven para comandar un barco y una tripulación, demasiado hermosa para estar en medio del mar. Raggetti y Pintel actúan como si estuvieran perdidamente enamorados de ella.

----------------"¿Habías visto antes a una mujer como ella?

----------------"Creo que hasta puedo verla con este ojo de madera.

Las miradas de Elizabeth y Mirka se encuentran, Elizabeth siente que no van a ser muy buenas amigas y Mirka tiene finalmente frente a ella a su rival. Es muy difícil controlarse pero lo hará por Jack. Barbosa, que está muy bien disfrazado y molesto porque Raggetti lleva su sombrero, intenta permanecer sereno ante la presencia de la hija del hombre que asesinó.

Mirka está lista para conocer a los náufragos.

--------------"Bienvenidos al Satarma, yo soy Mirka Darij, primera al mando de este barco.

Will y los demás están confundidos, se supone que ella comandaba el barco.

--------------"Uno de sus hombre dijo que usted era quien capitaneaba este barco.

--------------"El barco es mío, pero ahora tiene un nuevo capitán, nombrado por mí. Y creo que ustedes lo conocen muy bien. ¡Capitán Sparrow, venga a ver a sus amigos!

Y Jack Sparrow hace acto de presencia. Esto es alegría para sus amigos, Elizabeth sonríe emocionada ante el enfado de Will y la mirada fría de Mirka que tiene que esforzarse para disimular. Jack recibe un fuerte abrazo de Gibbs.

----------------"¡Tienes más vidas que un gato Jack Sparrow!

----------------"Eso es lo que muestran las evidencias¿Cómo te ha ido?

----------------"El mar no es lo mismo sin usted Capitán Sparrow. Tenemos que agradecerte y pagarte con creces el sacrificio que hiciste por nosotros.

----------------"¿Sacrificio? Puede que mi encuentro cercando con el apestoso Kraken haya borrado mis recuerdos porque… yo no me acuerdo de un sacrificio.

----------------"Entiendo, de todos modos gracias capitán.

Los demás le muestran sus respetos y alegría de verlo bien. Elizabeth se va acercando y Mirka se esfuerza para no detenerla.

Jack la ve acercarse y está listo para enfrentarla. Finalmente Elizabeth está frente a él, ella desea lanzarse a sus brazos pero tiene miedo de que la rechace.

---------------"Recé tanto para que te salvaras.

---------------"¿En serio? Yo imaginé que rezaste para que ocurriera todo lo contrario.

---------------"Jack… no pienses eso.

---------------"Te salió el tiro por la culata amor, tengo almas buenas alrededor de los siete mares que se preocupan por que yo siga en el mundo de los vivos.

Elizabeth puede ver el rencor en los ojos de Jack y eso la hace sufrir mucho. Los amigos de Jack no pueden entender el extraño dilema, aunque por otro lado eso les responde muchas de las dudas que tenían sobre el enorme sacrificio de Jack, dudas que no se atrevían a expresar abiertamente. Will y Mirka se van acercando. Will se acerca a Jack.

-----------------"Me alegra verte Jack, sinceramente.

-----------------"Eso espero, me imagino que sabes que nos quedan algunas cosas que resolver juntos.

-----------------"Tenemos mucho que hacer, y mucho de que hablar Jack.

-----------------"Ahora es mejor que planeemos lo que tenemos que hacer y dejemos para después aquello de lo que tengamos que hablar¿De acuerdo?

-----------------"Me parece justo.

-----------------"¿Ya conociste a la anfitriona de este barco?

-----------------"Si, ya nos presentamos. Bella mujer.

Mirka hecha un vistazo hacia donde está un hombre, parte la tripulación de náufragos que se esfuerza mucho para que ella no lo vea. Barbosa está nervioso y ya se le está notando. Mirka se va acercando lentamente al esquivo pirata.

-----------------"¿Se encuentra bien?

Barbosa solo responde moviendo la cabeza con un gesto positivo.

-----------------"¿Cuál es su nombre?

Barbosa no quiere responder, teme que el tono de su voz lo delate, han pasado algunos años, pero igual está seguro de que ella lo recuerda muy bien, ella lo vio, juró matarlo si volvía a verlo, y lo que antes le arrancaba risas porque era un ser inmortal, ahora le preocupa porque puede morir, por segunda vez y perder todo lo que se le ha prometido.

Will se da cuenta de lo que sucede y corre para evitar que Barbosa sea descubierto por la princesa de los gitanos.

----------------"Princesa

----------------"¿Señor Turner?

----------------"Llámeme Will.

----------------"Entonces llámeme Mirka, no tiene que haber formalidades. Solo quería saber el nombre de este hombre¿me parece que no está del todo bien?

----------------"Es que… es mudo.

----------------"Oh, que pena. Lo lamento no fue mi intención ofenderlo.

Mirka se aleja y Barbosa respira al fin tranquilo. Will se acerca a él.

--------------"Esta vez pude evitarlo. Mantente lejos de ella porque no siempre te voy a estar cuidando.

Mirka va en dirección a los camarotes y se encuentra de frente con Elizabeth.

--------------"Princesa Mirka.

--------------"¿Se le ofrece algo?

--------------"Soy Elizabeth Swann.

--------------"Ya lo sé.

--------------"¿Quién se lo dijo?

--------------"El que parece ser el líder de este grupo, Turner.

--------------"Oh. ¿Podría decirme donde está el camarote de Jack? Necesito hablar con él.

El miedo y la rabia invaden el corazón de Mirka, ella tiene miedo de que se vean, de que estén a solas. Pero el alma de una gitana es noble, lucha por ganar pero si está destinada a perder lo hace con honor. Si Jack desea aceptar por completo el amor que ella le ofrece bien, pero si al final él decide perdonar a aquella que lo traicionó, por amor y por la felicidad del hombre que ama, lo aceptará aunque se le rompa el alma en mil pedazos. Finalmente Mirka decide arriesgarse y dejar que hablen.

-------------"Jack está usando mi camarote, es el principal, lo encontrarás fácilmente, es el más grande del barco.

-------------"Gracias. Gracias por haberlo salvado.

Elizabeth va hacia los camarotes. Mirka se queda con una mala sensación, es una tristeza profunda, un miedo que no puede describir. Yesenia se acerca a ella.

------------------"La dejaste ir a verlo.

------------------"Si Jack la perdona sabré que habré perdido, entonces…lo ayudaré, me retiraré y me consolaré sabiendo que es feliz.

------------------"Tu amor por él es amor del bueno, amor verdadero y puro, tan limpio como el mismo cielo. Si Jack te cambia por ella cometerá el peor error de su vida. Pero no temas, él es parte de tu vida y de tu destino.

------------------"Es parte del destino de ella también.

------------------"Lo bueno del destino tenemos la capacidad de cambiarlo para bien o para mal. No siempre es como está escrito.

------------------"No voy a llorar ahora, todavía no se si he perdido.

En ese momento los hombres de Jack se van acercando a Mirka y a Yesenia. Mirka limpia las lágrimas que se escapan de sus ojos lo más rápido que puede para que ellos no noten su pena.

--------------"Princesa

--------------"¿Si?

---------------"Mi nombre es Gibbs, él es Cotton, Marty, Raggetti y… pues queremos servir en el barco. Somos piratas, hombres de mar, no podemos estar sin recibir órdenes.

---------------"Jack es el que tiene los planes en mente, él les dirá que hacer pero si quieren ayudar a mis hombres pues, se los agradecería mucho.

Elizabeth ha llegado al camarote principal. Sus emociones están al rojo vivo. Adentro, Jack se debate en una feroz guerra de sentimientos, con una botella de ron como compañía. Siente rabia por tener a Elizabeth abordo, por tener que admitir que ese falso beso lo sigue atormentando y que en el fondo desea repetirlo. Y cuando piensa en Mirka se siente peor, porque aunque la quiere y la atesora como a lo más puro y hermoso que ha tenido, la verdad es que no puede igualar el inmenso amor que ella le profesa todos los días.

Elizabeth abre la puerta, al ver a Jack, sentado, con la mirada más fría, con un rencor que no le conocía se estremece. Casi temblando cierra la puerta y le pone seguro. Jack escucha ese leve crujido de llave y revive horribles momentos.

-----------------"Ese sonido…ese leve sonido trae a mi memoria recuerdos sombríos, llenos de un hedor horrible y un dolor indescriptible.

-----------------"Posiblemente es el mismo dolor que yo he sentido desde que sucedió.

Elizabeth se va acercando lentamente, y se detiene cuando Jack saca su puñal y lo clava en la mesa con furia.

------------------"Quédate donde estás querida, tú atraes el mal y no quiero caer en esas fauces infernales otra vez.

------------------"¿Quieres que te diga por qué lo hice Jack?

------------------"No necesito que me digas la verdad Lizzie, salta a la vista, quisiste salvar tu propia existencia y la de tu amado William. Aunque posiblemente yo soy un poco responsable de tu repentino despertar de audacia y egoísmo, creo que fui un buen maestro.

------------------"Tú eres audaz pero no egoísta Jack, eres un buen hombre.

------------------"Por ser un buen hombre es que estamos todos reunidos aquí.

Jack deja de mirarla, tragándose las ganas que tiene de desquitarse pero al mismo tiempo de besarla como aquel terrible día. Elizabeth respira profundo y se acerca un poco más a Jack, él siente su cercanía y saca el puñal de la mesa y comienza a jugar con él con intenciones de intimidarla. Elizabeth está parada frente a él, mirándolo con deseos de abrazarlo, aunque no puede entender sus sentimientos lo cierto es que son fuertes. Aunque su corazón sigue dividido.

-----------------"¿Quieres saber por qué lo hice Jack?

-----------------"Adelante, di lo que quieras de todos modos hoy decidí anclar y descansar, puede que tu parloteo me espante el aburrimiento.

-----------------"Lo hice porque quería matar lo que mi corazón estaba sintiendo por ti Jack Sparrow.

Jack la mira sorprendido, no se esperaba una confesión tan descabellada.

-----------------"Tomarme el pelo en este momento no te conviene.

-----------------"No te miento Jack. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tu brújula? Dije que no creía en ella, que no servía porque siempre que la abría apuntaba hacia ti, hacia aquello que más querías en el mundo y yo no lo podía creer. Me aterraba la idea de que fuera verdad, de que en realidad yo pudiera llegar a amarte cuando decidí desde siempre que mi alma y mi cuerpo le pertenecerían a Will.

-----------------"¿Tanto te aterró la idea de amarme que decidiste lanzarme a las fauces de la muerte? No sabía que mi presencia te causara tanta vergüenza; pero claro, aunque Will tiene sangre pirata al menos es un hombre que se asea diario¿verdad?

-----------------"¡Por Dios Jack! No tiene nada que ver con eso. ¡He estado luchando con este sentimiento desde que volví a verte, desde que me pusiste esa brújula en las manos! No sabes lo que es vivir con esta culpa, con el miedo de no volver a verte, sabiendo que si estabas vivo seguramente me estabas odiando con toda el alma.

-----------------"En eso tienes razón queridita, desde que recobré la conciencia gracias a la hermosa princesa que acabas de conocer he vivido odiándote por haberme puesto de frente con la asquerosa bestia de Davy Jones.

-----------------"Merezco tu rencor, lo se, pero se también que eres capaz de perdonarme. De darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te estoy engañando esta vez y…que juntos podamos descubrir cuanto… nos podemos amar.

Ahora Jack está listo para desquitar su rabia; sin golpes, sin armas, lo hará con algo que duele más.

-------------------"Esa oportunidad de demostrarme amor ya la posee otra mujer Lizzie. Lo siento.

Elizabeth siente que los celos le corroen el alma.

-------------------"No es cierto.

-------------------"Mirka es mil veces más mujer que tú. Ella si tiene el valor de reconocer que me ama como soy, así; salvaje, pirata, con mis trampas y mis virtudes. Ella no es capaz de traicionarme como lo hiciste tú. ¡Sacrificio¿Acaso has tenido el valor de decirles que me dejaste atado a mi propio barco para que la bestia de Jones me comiera? "No lo lamento", eso me dijiste, como puedes ver, no se me ha olvidado.

Elizabeth se sorprende con esa revelación y le duele, pero ahora comprende muy bien el tono hostil y las miradas frías de la princesa gitana hacia ella. Elizabeth sabe que puede probarle a Jack que lo que ella siente es cierto, que se ha dado cuenta de que siempre quiso a Will, pero que su amor siempre estuvo con Jack Sparrow. Con miedo pero segura de lo que quiere, Elizabeth se arrodilla frente a Jack y lentamente le quita el puñal de la mano, lanzándolo al piso. Elizabeth quiere probarle que no es posible que la haya olvidado, así que se abre camino hasta sentarse en las piernas de Jack y besarlo con la misma pasión que lo hizo en la cubierta del Perla Negra la última vez que se vieron, el día en que el miedo provocó la traición. Jack, aunque le devuelve los besos siente rabia, la desprecia por tentarlo de esa manera. Con pasión más que con fiereza Jack la aparta y la mira fijamente a los ojos.

---------------"No lo vuelvas a hacer.

---------------"Mis besos te gustan Jack, aunque digas que me odies no lo puedes negar. Me devuelves los besos con la misma pasión.

---------------"Como hombre que soy no te puedo despreciar, la carne es débil pero mi memoria no, y no se me ha olvidado que me traicionaste. Sabes que odio la traición y sabes lo que les pasa a los que me traicionan. Así que si no quieres arruinar los planes de Will de tener una linda vida contigo en las comodidades de la vida simple y cotidiana del famoso Port Royal, será mejor que salgas de aquí.

Elizabeth no piensa rendirse, ella es demasiado terca, orgullosa y decidida como para dejarse vencer.

--------------"Lograré que me perdones Jack, voy a demostrarte lo arrepentida que estoy, voy a lograr que me aceptes en tu vida. En tus ojos veo el brillo de la pasión que sientes por mí, siempre la has sentido. Por favor, no la utilices, no uses a al princesa gitana para olvidarme.

---------------"Ahh, nuevas virtudes que añadir en la lista de Elizabeth Swann; soberbia, narcisista, egoísta, entre muchas otras que no vale la pena mencionar en este momento. Sal de aquí antes de que pierda los buenos modales y me ponga rudo.

Elizabeth no quiere dejarlo, pero sabe que Jack está demasiado herido y molesto como para entender así que aparta de él.

---------------"Yo te importo Jack, si yo no te importara no estarías sufriendo por lo que hice. Pero lo voy a arreglar, voy a saldar mi deuda contigo y volveremos a empezar. Perdóname Jack, por lo que más quieras perdóname.

Herida en lo más profundo del alma por el rencor y desprecio de Jack, Elizabeth abandona el camarote. Jack se siente peor que nunca, la rabia lo hace clavar de nuevo su puñal en la mesa.

Elizabeth abandona llorando el área de los camarotes y se encuentra con Ana María en el pasillo.

---------------"Oh, que pena, la princesita Swann acaba de perder la oportunidad de ser perdonada por el Capitán Sparrow. En serio que eres más tonta de lo que imaginé¡y alardeas de conocer bien a Jack! Él no te perdonará nunca.

--------------"¡Déjame pasar o no respondo!

Ambas mujeres sacan sus espadas al mismo tiempo y se amenazan. Y para agregar más tensión a la escena, Mirka aparece.

-------------"¡¿Qué demonios pasa entre ustedes dos?!

-------------"¡Nada princesa!

Mirka saca su espada y de un solo golpe tira la espada de Ana María y ahora se coloca en medio de las dos.

------------"Baja tu espada Swann, aquí mando yo y no quiero problemas.

------------"Parece que quien en realidad manda es Jack Sparrow.

------------"Pero por supuesto, mientras Jack me necesite y necesite mi barco para sus planes es el Capitán. Jack Sparrow es mi mejor amigo, tiene mi apoyo incondicional.

Ana María está disfrutando mucho de lo que está pasando entre Mirka y Elizabeth.

--------------"Es evidente que Jack es mucho más que solo un amigo para usted.

--------------"¡¿Y si así fuera qué?! Él es un hombre libre y yo una mujer libre, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Entre nosotros no hay desconfianza.

--------------"Supe de sus labios que tienes una oportunidad muy especial con respecto a él.

--------------"¿Y eso te duele verdad? Si lo hubieras visto cuando lo rescaté probablemente te echarías a llorar si es que tienes sentimientos entre las espinas que adornan tu corazón. Tú casi lo envías a la muerte, yo lo salvé, en cuerpo y alma. Yo lo amo desde que era una niña, lo conocí cuando no era pirata pero soñaba con una vida de libertad y aventuras en el mar. Tú no lo conoces mejor que yo, ni lo amas como lo amo yo. Ya lo sabes, aprende a vivir con eso.

Mirka no baja la guardia, Ana María se divierte de lo lindo y Elizabeth se da cuenta de que tiene una rival poderosa, digna y peligrosa en Mirka.

----------------"Tú no sabes lo que siento por Jack, princesa gitana.

----------------"No uses ese tono conmigo porque no somos iguales, Swann.

----------------"¡Por supuesto que no somos iguales!

Mirka se siente ofendida y ahora ambas están en posición de ataque.

---------------"Will Turner me enseñó muy bien el arte de manejar la espada, princesa Mirka.

---------------"Yo conozco el arte de manejar la espada desde los cuatro años, Swann.

Ana María tiene la brillante idea de que Jack tiene que enterarse de lo que está pasando, así que con cuidado se va escurriendo hasta que logra evadir a las guerreras y corre hacia los camarotes.

Afuera, Gibbs conversa con Serkán.

---------------"¿Así que tu hermana, la princesa de los gitanos está casi comprometida con Jack?

---------------"Mi hermana ha estado enamorada de él desde que era una niña, y ahora que se han encontrado parece que su amor es correspondido. Para ella no existe otro más que él.

---------------"Vaya, Jack Sparrow si que tiene suerte, se escapa de la muerte, y tiene el amor de dos mujeres hermosas.

---------------"¿Dos?

---------------"Bueno… es que… bueno, es una larga historia que en ese momento pues no tiene la mayor importancia. Era solo una sospecha que teníamos, una vieja sospecha.

---------------"Menos mal.

De Pronto se comienzan a escuchar ruidos, es el sonido de espadas chocando en una batalla. Gibbs y Serkán se preocupan.

----------------"Algo anda muy mal aquí.

----------------"Definitivamente.

Jack viene de prisa junto a Ana María que está disfrutando el momento. Jack se impresiona al ver como Mirka y Elizabeth dan una cátedra de lo que es una verdadera batalla a espadas.

----------------"¡Paren, deténganse, no!

Gibbs, Serkán, Will, Drako y otros curiosos intervienen para detenerlas. Mirka está llena de rabia.

----------------"¡Vas a pasar la noche en una de mis celdas Swann!

----------------"¡No!

Jack se coloca cerca de Mirka y Will interviene para proteger a Elizabeth.

---------------"¡Princesa eso no será necesario!

---------------"¡Si lo será! Esta mujer cree que el mundo es suyo, que puede burlarse de mí y darme órdenes como ¡si este barco fuera suyo! Aquí mandamos Jack y yo.

---------------"Elizabeth se disculpará contigo Mirka.

Elizabeth no piensa humillarse. Y menos en frente de Jack.

---------------"¿Qué?

---------------"Hazlo¿o quieres darle el gusto de verte encerrada en una de sus celdas?

---------------"No voy a hacerlo Will.

---------------"No tenemos tiempo para esto, al menos, hazlo por Jack, me parece que esa puede ser una buena motivación para ti.

Elizabeth sabe que Will se está desquitando, por otro lado ella no quiere darle el gusto a Mirka de verla encerrada. Esta vez va a tener que tragarse su orgullo y disculparse, al menos para poder estar cerca de Jack. Mirka espera por ella. Jack sonríe con malicia, aunque sabe de sobra que este el peor momento para Elizabeth. Finalmente Elizabeth decide responder.

--------------"Disculpe, princesa. No volverá a suceder.

Mirka se siente agobiada. Ella no está acostumbrada a humillar a la gente, y aunque Elizabeth se pasó de la raya comprende que ambas se sienten rivales y por eso seguirán atacándose mutuamente hasta que al final solo una logre la victoria.

-------------"Descuida, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado.

Mirka le extiende la mano en señal de paz, pero Elizabeth no acepta y se aleja. Mirka siente rabia ante el desprecio de Elizabeth, ahora la considera más altiva, prepotente y malvada que antes. Will va tras ella y Jack se lleva a Mirka de la vista de los tripulantes curiosos.

En cubierta, Will detiene a Elizabeth.

-----------------"¡¿Qué creíste que hacías?!

-----------------"¡Esto no te lo voy a perdonar Will! Me obligaste a humillarme delante de ella.

-----------------"¡Atacaste a la dueña de este barco¿Qué te propones, hacer que nos haga caminar por la tabla a todos? Necesitamos de su ayuda, necesitamos a Jack, trata de controlarte.

----------------"Voy a tener esto en cuenta cuando me toque elegir entre Jack y tú. Y vas perdiendo terreno Will, te lo aseguro.

Elizabeth se aleja furiosa y Will se siente muy mal, derrotado antes de iniciar la batalla.

_**Continuará…**_


	11. Chapter 11 Las Reglas del Juego

Mirka entra muy ofendida y enojada al camarote de Jack, él, que venía detrás de ella entra y cierra la puerta.

-------------"Quiero que sepas que opino que sabes manejar la espada muchísimo mejor que ella.

------------"Perdóname Jack, perdí los estribos. Pero ahora te darás cuenta que convivir con Elizabeth Swann será un infierno, infierno que pienso soportar solo por ti.

------------"Tu amor por mí es espléndido, de veras que no se si en serio lo merezco.

Mirka mira con ternura a Jack.

-------------"Tú mereces ser feliz Jack, ya sea conmigo o… finalmente con ella si decides perdonarla.

Jack se acerca a ella de manera seductora y pícara.

------------"¿Celosa?

------------"Los celos van ligados al amor Jack, aunque no sean la manera correcta de expresar lo que se siente. Tengo que reconocer que aunque es una pedante, orgullosa y prepotente, también es muy linda, se nota que busca esta vida y que está dispuesta a vivirla contigo.

------------"Ella muy bien puede vivir como pirata al lado de Will Turner, no te lo he contado pero su padre fue pirata, un…viejo amigo por cierto.

------------"¿En serio? Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, aunque se ve que es un muchacho fuerte, capaz, valiente.

------------"Vas a lograr que me ponga celoso querida.

------------"Quien siente celos, siente amor¿acaso comienzas a sentir amor por mi Jack?

------------"Soy un hombre impredecible querida, sigo lastimado pero créeme que cuando pienso en la idea de someterme al oscuro e implacable yugo del matrimonio, es tu rostro lo que viene a mi mente. Estás sanando mi herida Mirka, no te falta mucho.

Mirka se acerca a él con es mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que la caracteriza, él se deja llevar, pero antes de ceder a sus encantos quiere dejarle algunas cosas claras.

-----------------"Sabes como controlarme de vez en cuando, pero me nombraste capitán y eso me da la autoridad de exigirte ciertas cosas querida.

-----------------"Adelante.

-----------------"Quiero que te controles, no dejes que Elizabeth te saque de tus casillas, confía en mí. Recuerda que necesito a toda mi gente y no quiero que se dividan.

----------------"Lucharé contra mis arrebatos para complacerte, haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

----------------"Gracias.

----------------"¿Es todo capitán Sparrow?

----------------"Tú sabes que no.

Jack y Mirka se sonríen, luego de eso se unen en un apasionado beso. Mirka sueña entre sus brazos, ella sabe que Jack tiene que sentir en cada beso que nadie es capaz de amarlo como ella, ahora tiene que esforzarse más en su conquista porque el peligro de la presencia de Elizabeth la ronda. Ambos separan sus labios por unos segundos y se miran a los ojos, Jack quiere besarla de nuevo pero ella lo detiene, Mirka tiene una pregunta que necesita respuesta.

--------------"¿De qué hablaron Elizabeth y tú?

--------------"Nuestra conversación fue algo bastante predecible, ella me pidió perdón, juró por todos los santos que conoce que estaba muy arrepentida de haberme abandonado a mi suerte, que quería que yo dejara de odiarla, me suplicó, rogó, se humilló pero como yo soy un hombre de convicciones fuertes no me dejé ablandar y la eché de aquí.

Mirka busca un brillo en los ojos de Jack que le indique que miente, pero no lo puede encontrar.

----------------"¿Eso fue todo?

----------------"Eso fue todo.

--------------"¿Creíste que fue sincera?

--------------"En estos momentos a Elizabeth Swann no le creo ni la sonrisa. Nuestra conversación fue una total pérdida de valiosos minutos.

---------------"Sabes que te amo Jack, conoces la grandeza de mi amor y de lo que estoy luchando para que me ames con la misma fuerza. Pero eso no quiere decir que te lo esté imponiendo. Yo quiero que seas feliz. ¿Entiendes a donde quiero llegar verdad?

Jack la entiende perfectamente, pero él no está dispuesto a caer en el juego de Elizabeth por segunda ocasión. Él siente que tiene que esforzarse por igualar la grandeza y pureza del amor de Mirka.

---------------"Yo quiero que seas mi felicidad Mirka. Tú y yo somos iguales, eso ya lo tenemos a favor.

De nuevo Mirka y Jack se unen en un tierno beso. Pero mientras Mirka enamora a Jack con su belleza gitana. Elizabeth descarga con lágrimas amargas la pena de saber que Jack tiene planes con otra mujer y que la desprecia por lo sucedido aquel fatídico día, suceso del que vive arrepintiéndose desde el momento en que ocurrió.

Barbosa se acerca a ella.

----------------"Lágrimas de amor, esas son las peores.

----------------"Usted que sabe.

----------------"Se más de lo que crees. Todas las mujeres que han amado a Jack Sparrow terminan como tú, llorando por su ausencia.

----------------"Debí controlar mejor a mi corazón, no debí dejarme arrastrar por la tentación de conocer el amor y la pasión de Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Casi lo evitas, estuviste a punto de poner fin a esa tentación.

----------------"No me recuerde eso. Tengo que lograr que Jack me perdone, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

----------------"¿Y Turner¿Acaso piensas tener a Jack de esposo y a Will de amante?

----------------"¡Usted es despreciable!

Elizabeth se aleja de él, pasa junto a Will sin siquiera decir una palabra y entra hacia el área de los camarotes. Will sabe que no es el mejor momento para ir a hablar con ella así que decide conversar mejor con Barbosa.

----------------"Me enteré de la batalla entre la princesa de los gitanos y tu dolor de cabeza, Elizabeth.

---------------"Solo espero que Jack haya controlado a la princesa, si se siguen atacando todos saldremos perjudicados.

---------------"Las mujeres nublan la mente, si no me crees pregúntale a Davy Jones.

---------------"¿Quién habrá sido esa mujer tan cruel como para transformar a un hombre en un monstruo desalmado?

---------------"Eso solo lo sabe Davy Jones. Esa mujer es una leyenda sin nombre, un símbolo de la tragedia de Davy Jones.

---------------"Bueno, mañana Jack nos dirá lo que tiene en mente. Espero recuerdes que eres mudo y que debes mantenerte lejos de Mirka.

---------------"Esa mujer es peligrosa. Tarde o temprano voy a tener que enfrentarla.

---------------"Solo espero que no sea ahora, te necesito sano y salvo.

En Port Royal, el malvado Lord no deja de contemplas su más valiosa posesión, el corazón de Davy Jones. Ahora lo tiene confinado en un cofre de cristal, uno de sus aliados se encuentra reunido con él.

---------------"¿Hay noticias del barco de Norrington?

---------------"Aún no, lo cual es bueno, porque como sabemos, los accidentes son los primeros en saberse.

---------------"Es increíble como el corazón de un hombre atormentado puede traer tanta prosperidad. La East India Trading Company va a dominar los siete mares y poco a poco yo tendré pequeñas partes del mundo.

---------------"Es impresionante. Como impresionantes son los rumores sobre la muerte de Jack Sparrow.

---------------"¿Jack Sparrow está muerto?

---------------"Ya le dije, son solo rumores. No hay nada que lo confirme.

---------------"Pues quiero la confirmación de la muerte de Jack Sparrow cuanto antes.

---------------"Si, mi lord.

Nace una nueva mañana. Jack Sparrow se encuentra con Drako que está a cargo del timón.

----------------"Cambia de rumbo hacia el Este.

----------------"Hemos cambiado de rumbo cuatro veces desde que decidió elevar el ancla Capitán, yo realmente no entiendo sus órdenes.

----------------"Bueno, te explicaré. Port Royal ha sido ocupada desafortunadamente por las tropas de un viejo amigo mío que es ahora en efecto… un enemigo. Tenemos que atracar por donde no nos vean y mis visitas anteriores a Port Royal me recuerdan que el Este es el mejor lugar para atracar y no ser descubiertos por mi ahora nefasto enemigo¿de acuerdo?

---------------"Bueno, si es por nuestra seguridad. Adelante.

---------------"Tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Ahora si me disculpas tengo una reunión importante.

Jack se aleja y Serkán se siente un poco incómodo, le agrada Jack pero se siente mejor cuando es su hermana quien le da las órdenes.

Will, Drako, Gibbs, Pintel, Raggetti, Elizabeth y Mirka esperan por Jack. El silencio es denso y todos están tensos. Will se las arregla para mantener a Elizabeth fuera del alcance de Mirka que hasta el momento se está comportando muy bien. Finalmente Jack entra con su acostumbrado estilo y cierra la puerta.

-----------------"Buenos días amigos, es una gloriosa mañana para una reunión.

Will se acerca a Jack.

------------------"Antes que nada tenemos que hablar sobre el barco que nos atacó.

------------------"William, creo tener una idea clara de quien fue tu atacante. Mirka querida¿le explicas?

Mirka se pone de pie y está lista para revelarles lo ocurrido hace unos días.

------------------"Este barco fue visitado por un barco de la armada inglesa, con un tal Teniente James Norrington como comandante. Preguntó por Jack pero yo le dije que había muerto. Lo que antes hice para despistarlo puede que esta vez nos sirva de elemento sorpresa.

Ahora todos están preocupados.

----------------"James Norrington.

----------------"¿Ahora comprendes por qué necesitamos nuevos planes Will? Estoy seguro que de fue nuestro mutuo enemigo James Norrington quien atacó tu barco y estoy seguro que él fue quien me arrebató el corazón de Davy Jones y se lo entregó a un viejo enemigo mío…junto con las cartas que prometían tu libertad y la de…tu eterno tormento.

--------------"Tenemos que recuperar el corazón de Davy Jones para acabar con la pesadilla y recuperar las cartas de nuestra libertad. Sin dejar de mencionar que de eso depende la libertad de mi padre también,

-------------"Si a lo primero, si a lo segundo y a lo tercero, pero me parece que tenemos que añadir algunas cosas más al botín. Cutler Beckett me debe una muy grande que pienso cobrarle, además quiero perdón completo lo que equivale a libertad absoluta para hacer lo que yo se hacer mejor; lo que me place y por supuesto, encontrar valiosos tesoros en el mar y fuera de él.

-------------"Lo que sea que planeemos tenemos que hacerlo con cuidado. Ninguno de nosotros puede acercarse a ese hombre sin terminar en la horca.

Mirka se queda pensando por unos segundos. Hasta que le viene una idea a la mente.

-----------------"Yo puedo, él no me conoce.

A Jack no le agrada del todo la idea, aunque es bastante tentadora. Elizabeth se siente tan ignorada que ya casi no puede soportarlo. Will no sabe que decir.

------------------"¿Tú que crees Jack?

------------------"Mirka tiene muchas habilidades William, creo que ya todos aquí hemos visto lo capaz que es la princesa de los gitanos, podría hacer un excelente trabajo si no fuera porque la situación es demasiado arriesgada.

Elizabeth sabe que Jack la está atacando subliminalmente, pero no le piensa dar el gusto de que note que se siente mal y herida por sus comentarios. Al menos por el momento.

Mirka va a tratar de convencerlo de que idea es buena.

------------------"Pero Jack, él no me ha visto, no sabe quien soy por lo mismo no puede sospechar de mí. Solo hay que hacer como tú siempre dices; esperar el momento oportuno.

----------------"¿Acaso no es la chica más adorable? Hasta comienza a hablar como yo. Primero lo primero, si vamos a mandar a mi querida princesa gitana a la boca del lobo tenemos que hacer planes de protección y rescate en caso de que algo como siempre, salga fuera de lo planeado.

---------------"Estamos contigo Jack.

Todos están de acuerdo menos Elizabeth que no dice una palabra pero su mirada dice más que mil palabras. Jack se da cuenta y piensa divertirse un poco. Para él es bueno desquitar un poco la amargura que sufrió con la traición de Elizabeth.

---------------"¿Y tú que dices Lizzie?

---------------"Digo que es una tontería. ¿Qué es lo que harás, princesa gitana; acaso fingir que seduces al lord para quitarle el corazón de Davy Jones? No creo que tus dotes de seductora y ladrona nos ayuden mucho.

Mirka se enfurece e intenta atacar a Elizabeth pero Jack la detiene. Will ya está harto de ser testigo de los celos de Elizabeth por Jack Sparrow.

----------------"¡Aquí la única que comienza a ser inútil eres tú Elizabeth! No haces más que atacar a quien nos está ayudando solo por…por lo que tú y yo sabemos.

Jack comienza a sentirse mal por Will en cierto modo. Pintel está un poco confundido y trata de que Raggetti le explique.

----------------"¿Por qué se atacan tanto?

----------------"Es obvio, lo que sospechábamos a cerca de Jack y Elizabeth parece que es cierto, parece que la chica de Will terminó enamorándose de Jack.

Elizabeth está muy molesta.

-----------"¡Si te parezco inútil puedes dejarme en Port Royal y deleitarte cuando me estén llevando a la horca!

-----------"¡Basta! Te vas a quedar y vas a acatar las reglas del juego, cuando todo esto termine tomaremos una decisión entre tres; el vencedor celebrará y el perdedor elegirá un nuevo camino. Lo que ahora me pregunto es si en realidad quiero ganar al final.

Elizabeth se retira llena de rabia y de frustración. Mirka se siente muy mal, pero estar cerca de Jack la consuela.

Afuera, Elizabeth se encuentra con Ana María.

--------------"¡Fuera de mi camino!

--------------"Lo estás haciendo mal.

--------------"¡¿De qué hablas?!

--------------"¿Quieres probarle a Jack Sparrow que tus sentimientos son genuinos? Bueno, dale lo que la princesa gitana aún no ha querido darle. ¿Qué mejor prueba de amor que esa?

-------------"Yo no soy ese tipo de mujer¡yo tengo honor, dignidad y moral!

-------------"En eso te pareces mucho a ella, pero le puedes ganar ventaja si haces lo que te digo. Por experiencia, te puedo decir que Jack Sparrow es un hombre muy ardiente. Estoy segura de que ha tratado de convencer a Mirka de pasar una noche con él pero yo se que ella se ha negado, de haberlo hecho Jack no la dejaría abandonar el camarote. Mirka está entrando profundamente en el corazón de Jack, pero a la vez muy lento. ¿Qué puedes perder?

-------------"Mucho.

-------------"Pero¿Qué tal si te perdona, si te acepta en su vida? Yo me arriesgaría.

Elizabeth no puede creer la repentina buena actitud de Ana María.

------------"¿Por qué me ayudas, y como sabes que Jack es ardiente?

------------"Descuida, no es por experiencia física, tengo amigas que han estado con él y me lo han dicho. Y si te doy este consejo es porque me agradas más que esa princesa prepotente. Pero bueno, la decisión final es tuya. Nos vemos.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth que se queda pensando seriamente en la conversación que acaba de finalizar.

A solas en el camarote, Mirka y Jack discuten sobre la idea de que sea ella quien facilite las cosas para atacar a Cutler Beckett.

---------------"¿Quieres que ella lo haga?

---------------"Me parece que a ti te gustaría que ella lo haga para entonces tú tener el placer de verla caminando hacia la horca.

---------------"Jack, solo bromeaba, yo no deseo la muerte de nadie, ni siquiera la de ella que te ha hecho tanto daño.

--------------"A ti te ha lastimado bastante desde que llegó.

--------------"Los gitanos estamos acostumbrados al desprecio del resto de la gente. Por eso ahora vivimos en el mar y nos sustentamos de el. No hay nada en tierra firme para nosotros.

--------------"Por eso es que tú y yo somos tan compatibles querida, tu raza y la mía son prácticamente iguales. Nuestro hogar, sustento y amor es el mar, porque el resto del mundo nos desprecia.

--------------"No necesitamos de los demás si nos cuidamos mutuamente. Yo sería capaz de dar la vida por ti Jack Sparrow.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente. De pronto Jack le hace una pregunta al oído.

-----------------"¿Has considerado que sería muy conveniente... que en estos momentos de tensión y emociones fuertes…tú y yo nos… conociéramos íntimamente?

-----------------"Me lo has pedido tantas veces, que en ocasiones me siento tentada a complacerte.

-----------------"Entonces quiere decir que debo seguir insistiendo para lograr mi objetivo.

-----------------"Puede que un día de estos logres lo que quieres. Te amo Jack, yo haría cualquier cosa por verte feliz, cualquier cosa.

Jack y Mirka se unen de nuevo en un beso. De pronto, Elizabeth abre la puerta del camarote sin hacer ruido y los ve. Elizabeth ha encontrado a Jack besando a Mirka y eso la llena de rabia, de frustración, de unos celos incontrolables. Pero lo que más rabia le da es verlos tan concentrados en el apasionado beso que los une, que ni siquiera sienten su presencia en la habitación.

--------------"¡Capitán Sparrow!

El beso se interrumpe y Jack sabe que va a haber problemas serios. Pero, como siempre, antes de los problemas Jack siempre saca provecho de las situaciones difíciles. Finalmente voltea para ver a Elizabeth.

----------------------"Parece que nunca te enseñaron a tocar a la puerta antes de entrar.

----------------------"¡Parece que estaba muy entretenido capitán!

----------------------"Cierto es, pero me interrumpiste, y espero que tengas una buena excusa. Pero que sea rápido porque no he terminado mi asunto con Mirka.

Mirka siente deseos de reír, sabe que Jack está provocando a Elizabeth y al menos eso es un desquite para ella también.

----------------"Necesito hablar con usted Capitán Sparrow, a solas.

Mirka ahora no se siente tan contenta. A ella le da mucho miedo dejarlos a solas. Jack por su parte sabe que debe ponerle un freno a Elizabeth antes de que ponga en riesgo sus planes. Aunque odie hacerlo tendrá que manipular una vez más las cosas a su favor, pero esta vez va a tener extremo cuidado porque no piensa herir a Mirka ni siquiera por casualidad.

----------------"Mirka, mi mariposa errante¿nos dejarías a solas?

Mirka mira con duda y miedo a Jack, él la comprende y ahora busca darle seguridad.

----------------"¿Confías en mí?

----------------"En ti si, en ella no. No quiero que te envuelva en mentiras y termine lastimándote de nuevo. Pero…como gitana valoro la libertad, la del cuerpo y la de los sentimientos. Es necesario que la enfrentes. Solo ten cuidado.

Mirka camina hacia la puerta, ambas doncellas se miran con hostilidad y frialdad. Finalmente Mirka abandona el camarote y cierra la detrás de ella con todo el temor del mundo. Se siente tentada a quedarse a escuchar pero igual siente miedo, miedo de escuchar algo que la lastime. Mejor se aleja y que sea lo que Dios quiera al final.

Dentro del camarote, Jack mantiene una posición firme de no dejarse envolver ni tentar por Elizabeth.

-----------------"Tú no la amas Jack, yo lo se.

-----------------"Tú no sabes lo que siento por Mirka, en estas largas semanas han pasado muchas cosas.

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack de manera seductora, Jack evita mirarla a los ojos pero ella lo obliga.

----------------"Ella pudo salvarte de la muerte, pero fui yo quien abrió tu corazón al amor. Yo hice que descubrieras todo lo bueno que hay dentro de ti, eres un héroe. Sabes que siempre ha habido una atracción fuerte entre los dos.

Jack retira bruscamente la mano de Elizabeth de su rostro.

------------"No te creas tan todopoderosa querida, si conocieras un poco más mi pasado te darías cuenta de que siempre he hecho lo que es correcto al final. Aunque todo parezca indicar que busco mi propio beneficio.

-----------"Tienes que perdonarme Jack, estoy muy arrepentida y muy atormentada. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

-----------"Nada. Bueno si, si puedes hacer algo. Cuando todo esto termine puedes alejarte de mi vida, casarte con Will, no volver a surcar los mares, así yo me olvidaría de lo que me hiciste y pues…con los años, puede que llegue a perdonarte.

Elizabeth sabe que no está consiguiendo nada. Pero la solitaria botella de ron sobre la mesa le da una buena idea.

----------------"¿Me invitas a beber?

----------------"Si te atreves a lanzar esa botella por la ventana…

----------------"Es en serio Jack, quiero que bebamos juntos. Dejemos que el alcohol saque las verdades, todo aquello que ocultamos. Bebamos Jack, que sea el ron quien hable por nosotros.

La oferta es tentadora para Jack, pero también sabe que es peligrosa.

----------------"Te estás pasando de la raya Lizzie.

----------------"¿A que le temes Jack, temes que con la ayuda del ron tus verdaderos sentimientos salgan a la luz, que admitas finalmente a quien amas en realidad? Vamos Jack, se que la idea te gusta, podríamos descubrir muchas cosas acerca de los dos.

Pero mientras Elizabeth tienta a Jack, Davy Jones está a punto de revelarle a su alcahuete oficial uno de sus secretos mejor guardado.

----------------"Sabes que siempre castigo con crueldad a todo aquel que se atreve a pararse frente a esta puerta.

----------------"Si, capitán. Y jamás ha dado una explicación que mitigue el dolor de quienes se han atrevido a investigar que es lo que hay tras esa puerta.

----------------"Si. Pues ahora voy a mostrarte lo que hay detrás de esta puerta. Porque será en esta habitación donde la preciosa princesa gitana de Jack Sparrow pase sus días y sus noches, acostumbrándose a mi presencia y curando mi lacerado corazón. Ella tiene que lograr que mi alma se limpie, para que cuando yo recupere mi corazón pueda regresarlo a mi pecho con ilusión¡con deseos de vivir y de amar de nuevo! En esta habitación, la princesa de los gitanos acabará con mi condena, y por fin ¡seré el hombre que una vez fui! Dueño de los mares, y con el amor verdadero a mi lado.

Davy Jones abre la puerta, y su malvado lame botas no puede creer lo que ve. Es una habitación hermosa, toda en color rosado, con finas cortinas blancas, perfecto para una jovencita, para una princesa. Todo está en perfecto orden, es el único camarote del barco que muestra lo que en realidad fue Davy Jones y su pasado. En la bella habitación hay adornos de oro y plata fina, y en una mesa, la foto de la innombrable, la de aquella que condenó a Davy Jones.

Davy Jones no puede evitar sentir deseos de llorar cuando mira esa foto, la de aquella, tan hermosa, tan impredecible y cruel como el mar; rostro de ángel con alma de hiena. La rabia se apodera de nuevo de Davy Jones.

----------------"¡Quiero que quemes esa fotografía!

----------------"Si capitán.

----------------"¡Que no quede nada, ella ya no existe, la que ocupará su lugar matará su recuerdo! Y cierra este camarote, te hago responsable de el. En cuanto la princesa ponga un pie en este barco debe ocupar ese camarote.

Davy Jones entrega las llaves a su alcahuete y se retira.

Mientras, Elizabeth y Jack se pierden en los placeres del ron. Pero en esta ocasión, Jack finge que está igual de ebrio, Jack no desea perder el control en frente de Elizabeth.

-------------"Te recuerdo Lizzie que según tu teoría el alcohol envilece a la gente honesta.

-------------"Olvida lo que dije.

-------------"Como quieras¿verdad o castigo?

-------------"Castigo.

Elizabeth sonríe seductoramente pensando que tal vez Jack busque aprovecharse de la situación, pero Jack tiene otros planes.

--------------"Bien. Dices que estás arrepentida de lo que hiciste y que siente algo fuerte…muy parecido al amor que se supone sentías por William, hacia mí. Bueno pues, si es así… quiero que salgas allá afuera y grites con todas tus fuerzas que me quieres y la verdad sobre lo que pasó aquel día. Diles a todos que me dejaste abandonado a mi suerte porque no querías que eso, que estabas sintiendo por mi se hiciera más fuerte. Me Muero por ver el rostro de William, cuando te escuche decir eso.

Elizabeth se siente mal, Jack la estuvo probando todo el tiempo. Ahora se siente menos que una paja en el suelo.

------------------"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Jack.

------------------"Son las reglas del juego querida, ese es tu castigo. Si no lo cumples la única que viola las reglas eres tú.

------------------"Para ti la vida siempre es un juego Jack Sparrow.

------------------"En eso te equivocas Elizabeth, yo no juego con mi vida ni con la vida de los que están a mi alrededor aunque siempre parezca que lo hago para obtener beneficio personal, es cuestión de interpretación. Yo no jugaba cuando intentaba conquistarte, yo sabía que tarde o temprano te ibas a volver como yo y no me equivoqué. Te portaste como una verdadera pirata ese día en el que me lanzaste a las garras de la muerte con un beso. Como te dije, lo aprendiste demasiado bien de mí.

-----------------"Entonces es cierto, yo te importaba, te sigo importando porque te duele lo que hice. Siempre recuerdas que te besé, siempre lo mencionas.

Jack ya no quiere seguir recordando ese momento.

--------------"Si quieres que te perdone, es simple, acepta lo que sientes por mí delante de William, del mundo, dile a todos los que piensan que el capitán Jack Sparrow se sacrificó ese día por todos lo que en realidad pasó, que tú, mi querida Elizabeth, por vergüenza y por miedo a amar a un pirata de verdad, decidió abandonarlo para que una bestia apestosa lo borrara del mapa.

Elizabeth no tiene el valor para hacerlo, su corazón está dividido, ella no podría herir a Will más de lo que ya lo ha hecho, pero tampoco quiere vivir con el dolor de saber que Jack la desprecia. Ella sabe que va a tener que lograr el perdón de Jack de otra manera, porque no tiene el valor de hacer lo que él le pide.

-----------------"Eres un experto en el arte de herir Jack, me estás castigando cruelmente. No conocía esa parte de ti.

-----------------"¡Soy una verdadera caja de sorpresas!

Elizabeth se pone de pie y toma la botella de ron. Con lágrimas en los ojos y con mucha dificultad para caminar se va acercando a la puerta.

------------------"Este es un juego muy cruel Jack¿Cuándo lo inventaste?

------------------"¿Verdad o Castigo? Yo no lo inventé Lizzie me lo enseñaron.

------------------"¿Quién?

------------------"Mirka.

La rabia invade a Elizabeth.

----------------"Solo ella pudo inventar un juego como ese. ¿Pero sabes cual es la verdad entre tú y yo Capitán Sparrow?

----------------"No tengo la menor idea.

----------------"Que para los dos es difícil aceptar que podemos amarnos intensamente. Cuando logre tu perdón, te lo voy a demostrar. Me llevo el ron.

Elizabeth sale del camarote y cierra la puerta. La culpa, los remordimientos, la pena de saber que Jack tiene tanto rencor hacia ella la está matando. Sintiéndose muy mal en cuerpo y alma Elizabeth Swann camina hacia el camarote que comparte con Ana María, entra, lanza la botella al suelo y se echa a la cama a llorar de rabia y de impotencia. Su destino ha cambiado radicalmente y para mal. Quiere a Will pero ama a Jack Sparrow, dos sentimientos hermosos y los está perdiendo a ambos. Pero no se va a rendir, tiene que conseguir el perdón de Jack y la esperanza de poder conquistarlo antes de que la princesa de los gitanos lo logre.

_**Continuará….**_

_**PD. QUIERO AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZÓN A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN APOYADO: JAKELIN SPARROW, ROMINA, aLdI, MONSE RIVERA Y A TODOS LOS QUE CON SUS REVIEWS ME IMPULSAN A SEGUIR ADELANTE. LES PROMETO SEGUIR DANDO LO MEJOR DE MI, PUES MI SUEÑO ES SER ESCRITORA Y MIS LECTORES SON LO MAS IMPORTANTE PARA MI. GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Visitantes Nocturnos

Cae la noche, Mirka duerme plácidamente, y de pronto comienza a hacer frío, ella se cubre, y sigue durmiendo. La helada brisa apaga algunas de las velas que iluminan su camarote y de pronto, una dulce y triste melodía comienza a escucharse en la habitación. Es la melodía que siempre toca Davy Jones en sus momentos de soledad y la misma que se escucha en la pequeña cajita de música en forma de corazón. La dulce y melancólica melodía despierta a Mirka. La joven princesa se levanta, y al poner los pies en el suelo se sorprende al sentir agua helada. El miedo la detiene por unos segundos, pero está decidida a enfrentar lo que sucede. Cuando mira hacia la mesa de centro ve una hermosa cajita de música en forma de corazón, de ahí viene la melodía. Lentamente se acerca y toma la cajita de plata en sus manos. La melodía es hermosa, pero tan triste al mismo tiempo, es un canto de melancolía, de recuerdos dolorosos. Mirka siente miedo porque recuerda al visitante que tuvo hace unas noches. El mismo que le advirtió que Davy Jones estaba tras ella. Mirka ahora está muy preocupada, y no sabe si contarle a Jack. Tiene que pensar muy bien lo que hará, ella no desea poner a Jack en peligro pero tampoco desea ser parte de la tripulación de Davy Jones.

Jack por su parte no puede dormir, tiene mucho en su mente. Sabe que las cosas no van a ser fáciles para él, ni en la venganza ni en el amor. De pronto, todo se pone frío, Jack se estremece y mira la botella de ron que descansa en la mesita junto a su cama.

-------------"Tal vez Mirka tenga razón y deba dejar de beber. Al menos por un tiempo.

De pronto, Jack mira hacia la silla frente a su cama y ve a Bootstrap Bill Turner. Jack se impresiona y se levanta de su cama de inmediato.

--------------"Esta vez mi asunto no tiene nada que ver con tu alma Jack, sigues en la mira de Davy Jones, pero lo que vengo a advertirte se relaciona con algo mucho más peligroso.

--------------"¿Sabes? Últimamente te estás tomando muy en serio tu papel de ave de mal agüero. Siempre que vienes traes malas noticias.

--------------"Tu princesa gitana está en peligro.

-------------"Pues entonces te equivocaste en tu introducción amigo, porque si Mirka está en peligro entonces mi alma también lo está.

-------------"¿La amas entonces, es ella el amor de tu vida?

-------------"En mi corazón hay una batalla de decisiones y sentimientos en cuanto a ese tema se refiere. Mirka es una parte importante de mi vida, de no ser por ella tú y yo no estaríamos hablando ahora, ni siquiera en el mundo espiritual porque tú sigues condenado a vagar por lo mares, aunque si todo sale como lo hemos planeado probablemente tu hijo logre liberarte de la maldición de Davy Jones.

------------"Will debería rendirse. Pero bueno, yo no puedo mandar en el corazón de mi hijo, él es dueño de su vida y de su destino.

------------"Si eso es muy cierto pero me parece que estábamos hablando de mi princesa gitana y del peligro que la ronda¿verdad?

------------"Davy Jones está desesperado porque le desapareciste su gran tesoro, su corazón atormentado.

------------"Bueno, dile que no tiene nada de que preocuparse, porque pronto lo encontraremos y acabaremos con su gran tormento.

------------"La desesperación de Davy Jones lo ha llevado a revelar otro secreto Jack, uno que lo convertiría en el ser más temido de los siete mares, aún más de lo que es ahora. Jones quiere cerrar la herida que condenó su corazón, de esa forma podrá regenerar su vida, continuar donde la dejó. Jones quiere vivir de nuevo como el hombre que fue y con una compañera. Ha elegido a Mirka porque sabe que ella te ama y que tú le correspondes.

Jack está muy preocupado ahora, las complicaciones son nefastas y lo ponen entre la espada y la pared.

---------------"Mirka jamás se fijaría en un baboso como Davy Jones, ella está enamorada de mí lo que indica que tiene excelente gusto para elegir a los hombres.

---------------"Esto no es un juego Jack. Davy Jones quiere a la mujer que amas para salvarse y condenarte al mismo tiempo, quiere que sufras como ha sufrido él, tener tu alma ya no es parte de sus planes, lo que él más desea ahora es verte en su lugar; penando por los siete mares a causa del dolor de un amor perdido.

------------"¿Y que le hace pensar a Davy Jones que Mirka aceptará estar a su lado?

------------"La manipulará, te usará para obligarla a estar con él. Davy Jones es el mar, el mar le muestra todo, Jones conoce la grandeza del amor que siente Mirka por ti. Davy Jones solo necesita la pureza de Mirka para condenarla a estar por siempre a su lado y ser indestructible. Tienes que protegerla lo mejor que puedas Jack, ella no merece un destino tan cruel. Mirka moriría junto a Davy Jones, no podría soportar tu ausencia. El amor es una fuerza indescriptible, aún cuando no es correspondido. ¿Si me entiendes?

Jack se siente bastante agobiado y con más problemas que antes.

-------------"Nunca imaginé que el amor fuera tan complicado, todo es más sencillo cuando solo tomas lo que quieres y no dejas los sentimientos al descubierto.

------------"Estás en edad de enamorarte y sentar cabeza Jack. Recuerda bien esto; La pureza de Mirka le dará a inmortalidad completa a Davy Jones y a su Kraken. Ella es la elegida y ya nada puede cambiar eso; como te dije, el amor es una fuerza indescriptible, aún cuando no sea correspondido.

Bootstrap Bill desaparece con una fuerte brisa helada que estremece a Jack.

---------------"Esto es interesante. El viejo Davy Jones quiere poseer la virtud de mi mariposa errante para ser inmortal, bueno, pues hay que evitar que eso suceda. Ya fue suficiente con casi haber muerto por poner mis ojos y mis labios donde no debía. Tengo que esforzarme por retener a Mirka a mi lado, yo estoy acostumbrado a arrebatar y no solo pienso arrebatarle mi Perla Negra al viejo Jones, también pienso arrebatarle la esperanza de ser inmortal junto a una belleza como Mirka. Ya no volveré a ser un mendigo del amor, merezco a Mirka y ella merece que la proteja Tengo que sacarme a ese tormento de Elizabeth Swann de la cabeza y nuevamente hacer lo correcto.

Jack mira de nuevo su botella de ron, la toma en la mano y la mira con respeto.

---------------"El ron me ayudará a conciliar el sueño y a no pensar en quien no debo y si a pensar en quien si debo y como sacarla del problema que la ronda.

Nace un nuevo día, Mirka recibe la mañana en compañía de su hermano que la nota un poco sombría y triste.

-----------------"¿Te sucede algo hermana?

-----------------"Nada, no te preocupes.

-----------------"¿Tu hombre te hizo algo malo?

-----------------"No, Jack no es capaz de lastimarme, al contrario, desde que estamos juntos soy la mujer más feliz del planeta.

----------------"Tu rivalidad con esa mujer tiene que ver con él, supongo que es por eso que estás así. Te molesta su presencia.

----------------"Tengo que tolerarla, controlarme para no arruinar los planes de Jack. Jamás me perdonaría un error que le costara la vida o libertad a Jack.

El miedo de Mirka tiene nombre y apellido; Davy Jones, en su poder está lo que es sin duda el obsequio más tenebroso que ella haya recibido. Esa caja de música, con una melodía dulce y al mismo tiempo tan amarga. Esa melodía que no deja de escucharse en su mente. Pero Mirka no solo piensa en su seguridad; piensa en la de Jack y en la de todos los que están a bordo del Satarma, incluyendo a Elizabeth Swann, porque Mirka es demasiado noble como para desear el mal a otros, aún cuando estos sean sus rivales. Mirka no quiere cargar con la desgracia de otros en su conciencia, menos resistiría si le pasara algo a su gente o a Jack, que es el amor de su vida.

Will se presenta ante ellos.

--------------"Mirka¿puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?

--------------"Claro.

Serkán saluda a Will y se aleja de ellos para que conversen.

----------------"Mirka, quiero disculparme en nombre de Elizabeth.

----------------"Es ella quien debe disculparse, no tú. Pero como se que lo haces de buena fe, acepto la disculpa.

----------------"Gracias.

----------------"Jack me contó que ustedes… pues.

----------------"Elizabeth y yo estábamos a punto de casarnos cuando el mal o el destino se interpuso. Luego pasaron cosas y ahora estamos bastante distanciados.

----------------"Yo se lo que sucede, y me parece que esa mujer no merece tu amor ni el de ningún hombre que se distinga por ser noble. Elizabeth Swann tiene el corazón dividido, y una mujer con el corazón dividido no sabe lo que quiere.

---------------"¿Tú sabes lo que quieres en la vida?

---------------"Si. Yo amo a Jack Sparrow y estoy luchando por su amor. No hay otra cosa que desee más en esta vida que estar con él y hacerlo feliz. Anhelo surcar los mares a su lado por el resto de mi vida, hasta que ya no se pueda y finalmente tengamos que refugiarnos en tierra firme, cuando los años nos venzan. ¿Y tú, que quieres de la vida William Turner?

---------------"Lo único que me interesa en este momento es acabar con la pesadilla de Davy Jones para poder rescatar el alma de mi padre.

--------------"Eso está entre los planes de Jack, todos lo apoyamos así que no dudes, lo lograremos. ¿Elizabeth ya no está en tus planes?

--------------"Cuando todo esto termine decidiré sobre esa parte de mi vida. Aunque en realidad todo depende de ella.

Jack aparece en ese momento.

---------------"Buenos días. Desembarcamos esta tarde al Este de Port Royal, William espero que recuerdes muy bien lo que hemos planeado y que resulte porque de lo contrario no vamos a tener otra oportunidad¿de acuerdo?

--------------"Descuida Jack, Mirka va a tener el camino libre y seguro, la cuidaré bien, se ve que ella es muy importante para ti, lo cual en cierto modo, me conviene.

Will se retira dejando a Jack confiado, aunque con ciertas sensaciones de negatividad de parte de Will.

----------------"¿No percibiste cierta hostilidad en las palabras de William?

----------------"El pobre está sufriendo por esa mujer, Elizabeth. Ella causa tristeza en los hombres.

---------------"Si, Elizabeth Swann es el monumento vivo a la desgracia. Pero dejemos de hablar de ella y hablemos de algo que realmente nos interesa, bueno, nos interesa a los dos pero debido a tu alto sentido de la moralidad se puede decir que es un poderoso interés… mío.

--------------"Me confundes un poco pero… creo tener cierta idea de lo que quieres decir.

--------------"¿Nos retiramos a hablar?

--------------"Jack, tenemos mucho que hacer.

--------------"¿De que te preocupas querida? Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer, tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer y yo también. Además, estamos al mando, podemos darnos el lujo de desaparecernos un rato¿Qué te parece?

-------------"Eres una tentación Jack Sparrow. ¿Por qué te gusta provocarme de esa manera; acaso te diviertes con mi inexperiencia?

-------------"Digamos que esa parte de ti despierta en mí sentimientos que no puedo controlar y que me quitan el sueño. ¿Vamos? Te aseguro que lo que tengo que decirte te va a gustar mucho.

-------------"Como usted ordene Capitán Sparrow.

Jack y Mirka se dirigen a los camarotes. Elizabeth los ve alejarse y eso la llena de rabia y de una profunda frustración. Ana María se va acercando a ella y la mira con mucha lástima.

---------------"Si no haces pronto lo que te aconsejé, lo vas a perder.

---------------"Déjame en paz.

---------------"¿Sabes? En serio me sorprende que una mujer como tú se haya fijado en Jack.

---------------"Jack es un buen hombre, un hombre del cual cualquier mujer se enamoraría, tú lo hiciste, en otro tiempo, y como no te resultó, ahora vives en la amargura.

---------------"No hables de lo que no sabes, y no te metas conmigo porque como enemiga soy de lo peor.

---------------"No te tengo miedo. Ahora si me disculpas tengo mucho que hacer.

Elizabeth se aleja de Ana María dejándola con mucha furia.

Mientras, a solas en el camarote principal, Jack se pierde en los bellos ojos verdes de Mirka y ve en ellos un brillo diferente, uno que no es de alegría.

--------------"Puedo ver una sombra en tus bellos ojos verdes mi querida Mirka.

--------------"Estoy un poco preocupada es todo.

--------------"Todos te vamos a cuidar, además tú eres el alma positiva de esta tripulación, no puedes atemorizarte ahora.

--------------"No tengo miedo por mí, si muero para que tu puedas vivir libre y feliz, estaré satisfecha.

--------------"No vuelvas a decir eso.

El tono de voz de Jack es tan seguro que Mirka siente por un momento que le habla como hombre enamorado, pero es algo tan inquietante que tiene miedo de ilusionarse y que luego todo se derrumbe si no llega a ser verdad.

----------------"¿Te dolería si algo malo me pasara?

----------------"Mucho. Y porque al igual que tú me siento un poco preocupado por la misión de esta tarde y sus resultados; quiero que unamos nuestra sangre en un rito de amor gitano.

Mirka no puede creer lo que escucha, es como un sueño hecho realidad pero al mismo tiempo tan increíble y tan repentino que la asusta.

----------------"¿Qué dijiste?

----------------"¿Quieres que lo repita para asegurarte que no estoy mintiendo ni estoy ebrio? Bien, quiero que unamos nuestra sangre en un rito de amor gitano.

----------------"Jack, si esto es una broma…

----------------"Entiendo que para ti es repentino, pero desde que Elizabeth puso un pie en este barco y comenzó su letanía de frases de arrepentimiento me di cuenta de que solo tú debías estar a mi lado como mi mujer, mi esposa, mi princesa.

Mirka comienza a llorar de emoción y al mismo tiempo de miedo.

-----------------"¡Santa Sara bendita que esto no sea un sueño por favor!

Jack besa a Mirka con una mezcla de pasión y ternura.

---------------"¿Crees que no me siento raro con lo que te estoy diciendo? Yo jamás imaginé que le diría esto a una mujer. He estado huyendo del matrimonio desde que mi voz se hizo más aguda. Pero curaste mi herida, y tengo que confesar, que en una de mis conversaciones privadas con Elizabeth hubo besos, besos incitados por ella, pero cuando abría los ojos, veía tu rostro y fue entonces cuando tuve la respuesta. Mirka, tienes que estar conmigo y yo contigo. Nos necesitamos para sobrevivir y claro, para ser felices.

Mirka se siente tan feliz, pero al mismo tiempo siente dudas, tiene miedo, Jack es un hombre impredecible, cambia constantemente de actitud y de manera de pensar. Ella necesita más pruebas.

-----------------"Dime que me amas Jack, dime que sientes amor por mí y te juro que esta misma noche uno mi vida, mi alma y mi cuerpo a todo tu ser.

Jack sabe lo que tiene entre manos, la visita nocturna de Bootstrap Bill le abrió los ojos a muchas cosas, Jack sabe que la vida junto a Elizabeth sería imposible, el peso de la traición siempre los separaría, y aunque el recuerdo de sus besos lo atormente por siempre, sabe de sobra que Mirka no merece una condena como la de vivir atada a un monstruo como Davy Jones. Además Jack siente que no va a ser nada difícil amarla, ya la quiere y es una persona importante en su vida, lo demás vendrá con el tiempo. Al menos eso es lo que él espera. Mirka espera por la respuesta de Jack.

-----------------"Siento mucho amor por ti Mirka, eres la persona más importante de mi vida en este momento, quiero que surquemos los siete mares juntos, por siempre.

-----------------"¡Júrame que no lo estás haciendo para enfurecer y llenar de celos a Elizabeth Swann, júramelo Jack!

-----------------"Te juro por la memoria de mis padres que mi sincera propuesta de matrimonio no tiene nada que ver con Elizabeth Swann.

-----------------"Jack, esto es tan hermoso que casi no lo puedo creer.

-----------------"Créelo, porque es cierto. ¿Qué te parece si unimos nuestra sangre y nuestras almas esta misma noche? A solas, sin testigos.

----------------"¿Por qué a solas, acaso no quieres que nadie sepa que nos vamos a casar por las leyes gitanas?

----------------"Quiero evitar que Elizabeth arme un escándalo que termine arruinando un hermoso momento como lo será nuestra boda gitana.

Mirka tiene ciertas dudas, pero cuando piensa mejor las cosas ella siente que es mejor hacer las cosas como Jack quiere. Desde que recibe esas extrañas y horribles visitas relacionadas directamente con Davy Jones se siente insegura, vulnerable, y siente que solo estando junto a Jack estará bien.

----------------"Seré tu esposa Jack, uniremos nuestra sangre para estar juntos por siempre. Si queda alguna traza del dolor que Elizabeth Swann te hizo padecer, te juro que con mi amor la voy a borrar. Te amo, te amo con toda mi alma.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulce y apasionadamente. Jack se siente tranquilo, no solo porque salvará a Mirka de una suerte cruel, también porque sabe que con su amor podrá borrar lo que siente por Elizabeth, ese dulce y a la vez amargo tormento que no lo deja en paz. Al menos siente que con Mirka tendrá la libertad de ser quien es siempre.

Mirka se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo en los brazos de Jack, Dios y Santa Sara la han bendecido finalmente con el amor de Jack y no hace más que desear que la noche llegue pronto, para convertirse finalmente en lo que siempre ha soñado, ser la mujer y esposa del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

_**Continuará….**_


	13. Chapter 13 Sangre Gitana, Sangre Pirata

Mirka se pasea con una felicidad muy grande que le ilumina el rostro por la cubierta de su hermoso Satarma. Yesenia está admirando el mar cerca de la popa y Mirka se acerca a ella.

----------------"¡Que hermoso día!

----------------"¿A que se debe tanta felicidad? Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía tu rostro tan iluminado.

---------------"Soy feliz. ¡Y tengo que decírtelo o si no mi corazón va a estallar! Tú eres como madre; eres mi consejera y se que vas a respetar mi decisión y que guardarás el secreto.

--------------"Eres como mi hija, pero también eres la princesa de esta tribu de gitanos del mar, lo que ordenes es ley y yo siempre he de obedecerte.

--------------"Jack me pidió que fuera su esposa, nos casaremos esta noche bajo las leyes gitanas.

Yesenia está sorprendida y preocupada. Ella la vio unida a Jack Sparrow en sus cartas, pero también una sombra muy peligrosa sobre los dos.

----------------"No lo puedo creer, finalmente lograste conquistar al rebelde Capitán Jack Sparrow.

---------------"He logrado que me quiera como mujer, su amor, lo ganaré una vez ya sea su esposa. El dolor que le causó Elizabeth sigue lacerando su alma, su presencia ha re abierto la herida pero yo la voy a sanar con todo mi amor.

--------------"Tu destino está ligado al de Jack Sparrow, lo dicen las líneas de tu mano y lo dicen las cartas, pero hay un sombra muy poderosa sobre ustedes, no se si se trate de un peligro del mar o si se trate de la presencia de esa muchacha. Lo cierto es que el destino los probará a ti y a Jack de manera muy duras. Pero lo que es evidente, es que lejanos o cercanos, sus almas están destinadas a estar siempre una junto a la otra.

Mirka teme que la sombra de la que habla Yesenia sea la maldad de Davy Jones. Yesenia nota en cambio repentino en el aspecto de Mirka y se preocupa.

---------------"¿Sucede algo malo princesa?

---------------"No, es que… estoy nerviosa. ¡La emoción que siento es muy grande!

---------------"Déjame ver tu mano.

Mirka obedece algo temerosa.

Al tomar la mano de Mirka, vienen muchas imágenes a la mente poderosa de Yesenia; puede ver a Mirka junto a Jack, luego ve llamas alrededor de ellos; el es Satarma, envuelto en llamas en medio del mar, ve la sombra de Elizabeth Swann entre ellos y mucho humo. De pronto una luz hermosa ilumina a Jack y a Mirka y es en ese momento cuando Yesenia suelta la mano de Mirka para no seguir viendo lo que ha de pasar.

Mirka se preocupa al ver a Yesenia tan seria.

---------------"¿Viste algo malo?

Yesenia no tiene corazón para interrumpir la felicidad de Mirka con sus visiones negativas, pero sí le va a dar un consejo muy importante.

------------"Voy a decirte algo, que espero que lleves siempre contigo y que jamás lo olvides. Tu vida es muy importante, pase lo que pase no te rindas, porque tu felicidad, la felicidad de Jack Sparrow y el recuerdo de tu pueblo depende de que sigas viviendo. Pase lo que pase, no importa lo difícil, lo oscuro o cruel que sean las cosas, de que sigas viviendo y amando como amas a Jack Sparrow, depende tu destino, el de él, y el de todos los que te rodean.

------------"Lo que viste no fue bueno verdad, me hablas con un temblor de miedo en tu voz.

------------"Te vi en cada imagen cerca de Jack Sparrow, eso es bueno. El amor no nace de la noche a la mañana pero crece cuando se sabe cultivar. La pasión es efímera y el deseo se acaba luego de un rato. Elizabeth Swann y tú siempre estarán luchando por el amor de Jack, pero solo que sepa cultivar y plantar bandera en lo más profundo de su ser, estará a su lado hasta el final de sus días.

------------"Yo seré esa mujer, en cuanto me convierta en su esposa haré que su vida sea plena. Lo juro.

Yesenia le sonríe dulcemente a Mirka.

-----------------"Te pareces tanto a tu madre princesa, los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello. Jack Sparrow se lleva a una verdadera joya del mar.

----------------"¿Crees que ella y mi padre estarían orgullos de mi¿Crees que me apoyarían en mi decisión de unir mi vida a Jack?

----------------"Ellos anhelaron siempre tu felicidad. Has guiado el Satarma por buenas aguas y has conseguido gran fortuna. Por supuesto que desde el cielo te miran con orgullo.

---------------"Gracias Yesenia.

Jack sale a cubierta y se encuentra con Will.

-------------"Todo está listo Jack.

------------"Perfecto. William antes de que vayas a preparar el camino hacia nuestra redención quisiera decirte algo que aunque tienes que guardar en extremo secreto, te dejará libre y tranquilo en lo que a la joven Elizabeth Swann se refiere.

------------"Te escucho.

------------"Me voy a casar a escondidas con mi princesa gitana esta misma noche.

Will no lo puede creer.

--------------"¿¡Casarte tú?!

--------------"Baja la voz William, y será mejor que hablemos adentro, porque este secreto que vuelvo a repetirte, nadie puede saber; dependen muchas cosas, sobre todo la libertad de tu padre y la destrucción completa de Davy Jones. Y si te lo cuento es porque no quiero que la perturbada y confundida Elizabeth se interponga. ¿Comprendes?

-------------"Elizabeth está encaprichada contigo, puede que si te ve casado su mente y su corazón vuelvan a la normalidad.

-------------"O tal vez tú debas considerar seriamente la idea de hacerte pirata para complacer sus deseos reprimidos.

William se molesta mucho con ese comentario, algo que Jack nota de inmediato.

-----------"Está en tu sangre, tienes que admitirlo Will.

-----------"Mejor vamos a hablar de tu boda en privado.

-----------"Vamos.

Pero mientras Mirka y Jack cuentan el gran secreto que los unirá a las personas en las que más confían. Davy Jones observa en el agua a Mirka, admira su belleza, la valentía que se puede ver en su presencia. Junto a él se encuentra Bootstrap Bill.

-------------"Hace años que no lo veía admirar así a una mortal, capitán Jones.

-------------"¡¿Dejaste lo que te ordené sobre la mesa de su camarote?!

--------------"Si.

--------------"¡¿Qué más hiciste?!

--------------"Observar que lo tomara, y luego volví aquí.

--------------"Es extraño que no vagaras un rato por ese barco para encontrarte con tu hijo.

--------------"William debe olvidarse de mi y pisar tierra firme. Pero¿Quién puede obligarlo a hacer lo que debe, cuando el corazón le dice que es correcto salvar el alma de su padre? Ojala pudiera hacerle entender que no vale la pena.

-------------"¡Tu alma es mía al igual que la de todos en este barco! Lo que deberías hacer es desearme suerte en la conquista de esa hermosa joven gitana, de ese modo, cuando recupere mi forma mortal, y mi corazón sea curado con su pureza, puede que me compadezca y los libere, dejando al Holandés Errante al mando de el nuevo condenado por el dolor de un amor perdido, Jack Sparrow.

-------------"¿Qué le hace pensar que Jack Sparrow corresponde por completo al amor de esa joven gitana, cuando sabemos que es un hombre rebelde, impredecible, que solo busca el placer personal?

------------"¡¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa?!

------------"Se algo, sobre que fue lo que provocó que Jack Sparrow fuera víctima del Kraken. Una mujer le sirvió a Jack en bandeja de plata al Kraken, viaja con ellos, es una mujer hermosa pero con el corazón tan dividido que la hace tan peligrosa como a la innombrable, aquella que te destruyó. La joven de la que te hablo también siente algo muy fuerte y especial por Jack.

----------"¡Bueno, parece que Jack Sparrow es el galán que el mundo estaba esperando! Eso es algo que no puedo entender. ¡Jack no puede ofrecerle estabilidad ni amor a nadie! Creo que debo cambiar de estrategia, si quiero lograr mi objetivo.

Bootstrap sabe que algo muy malo se avecina para los tripulantes del Satarma, pero nada puede hacer para evitarlo, él solo espera que sus advertencias hayan sido escuchadas.

Mientras tanto, Jack le ha revelado su gran secreto a Will.

-----------"Lo que haces es muy noble Jack, aunque no olvido lo que pasó entre Elizabeth y tú, quiero que sepas que te admiro, eres un buen hombre, espero que logres la felicidad con Mirka.

-----------"Nadie puede enterarse de esto William, tienes que darme tu palabra de pirata de que nadie en este barco se enterará de mis próximas nupcias.

-----------"Te doy mi palabra de hombre, no de pirata.

-----------"Deberías hacerme caso William, Elizabeth se hará pirata tarde o temprano. Ella no nació para estar en tierra firme.

-----------"Ella solo está encaprichada contigo, cuando sepa que te casaste tendrá que volver a la normalidad ya te lo dije. Y otra cosa, Elizabeth no será pirata.

----------"¿Estás seguro? Dime William¿por qué no le preguntas a tu confundida ex prometida lo que realmente sucedió ese día cuando la viste besarme apasionadamente en la cubierta de mi Perla Negra? Tal vez la verdad te abra los ojos y dejes de sufrir tanto por ella.

William no quiere entrar en el juego de acertijos de Jack. Aunque le encantaría hacerle esa pregunta a Elizabeth de todos modos, pero no es el momento.

------------"Solo haz lo que es correcto como lo has hecho hasta ahora Jack. De Elizabeth hablaremos al final del camino, cuando ganemos la guerra.

En cubierta, Mirka y Elizabeth se encuentran frente a frente.

--------------"¿Sigues en tu lucha por conquistar a Jack Sparrow, princesa?

--------------"¿Sigues arrastrándote ante él para que te perdone por lo que le hiciste?

--------------"Jack me perdonará, voy demostrarle mis sentimientos.

--------------"Se supone que como rival que eres no me importe tu suerte, pero soy una mujer justa y no odio aunque la persona lo merezca así que voy a darte un consejo; no uses a Jack para satisfacer tus deseos reprimidos de ser pirata, si quieres serlo adelante, pero no uses a Jack para tus juegos.

-------------"Yo no estoy jugando.

-----------"Estás jugando con los sentimientos de dos hombres y eso no es honorable ni justo.

----------"Lo que pasa es que me tienes miedo, sabes que puedo conquistar a Jack porque aunque no lo creas ni lo quieras admitir, entre Jack y yo hay una fuerte atracción.

----------"El deseo no es amor, y lamento decirte que posiblemente te tengas que retirar pronto de tu inútil batalla por conquistar a Jack.

---------"No me digas.

De pronto, el barco se estremece, el agua comienza a burbujear alrededor de El Satarma. Mirka y Elizabeth se miran con preocupación.

------------"Creo que debemos dejar esta discusión para después princesa.

------------"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, si es que hay un después.

Jack y Will salen a cubierta. Gibbs espera órdenes, Jack corre hacia Mirka y la saca de la orilla de borda. Yesenia va en busca de algo importante que les puede salvar la vida a todos pues ella sospecha de lo que se trata. Will saca su espada y junto a Serkán y Drako inspeccionan los alrededores. Gibbs sigue al timón nervioso y en espera de órdenes.

---------------"¡Mirka, Jack, órdenes!

Jack y Mirka se miran angustiados. Hasta que Jack decide dar las órdenes que mejor pueden protegerlos.

------------"¡Mantén el curso, pero alcen la vela mayor, hay que alcanzar velocidad!

------------"Pero si se trata del Kraken no es buena idea.

------------"No es el Kraken querida, lo se muy bien porque el aire no apesta.

------------"Entonces…

------------"Puede que el viejo Jones quiera hacernos una visita. No te alejes de mí.

De pronto lo temido ocurre, el Holandés errante surge de las profundidades con una fuerza impresionante; todos a bordo del Satarma temen lo peor pero están listos para pelear. Will está listo para dar órdenes, mientras que Barbosa le quita el timón a Gibbs, quiere mantenerse al margen de todo, Davy Jones podría descubrirlo.

---------------"¡Carguen los cañones y todo a estribor antes de que suelte al Kraken!

Todos obedecen la orden de Will. Pero como bestias que son, los tripulantes del Holandés Errante se arrastran hasta subir a la cubierta de El Satarma. Mirka y Jack están listos para pelear pero con mucho miedo a la vez.

-------------"Pase lo que pase quiero que te salves Jack.

-------------"Pase lo que pase no debes permitir que ese viejo baboso te atrape, no quiero asustarte querida pero las malas lenguas dicen que Davy Jones está en celo.

------------"No me digas.

El Satarma está invadido, uno de los monstruosos tripulantes le quita el timón a Barbosa mientras que otro suelta el ancla. Todos están rodeados aunque con las armas por delante y listos para pelear, pero parece que esta invasión no reclama sangre. Luego se escuchan pasos, los tenebrosos pasos de Davy Jones. Yesenia sale valientemente con un jarrón de tierra y lo esparce alrededor de Jack y de Mirka, es tierra, la sagrada tierra que es ahora la barrera entre Davy Jones, Mirka y Jack Sparrow.

Jack estrecha a Mirka a su cuerpo y ella se abraza a él. Jack se alivia al ver tierra a su alrededor.

---------------"Bendita mujer que siempre lleva tierra con ella.

---------------"Así es Yesenia, tiene en sus manos la cura para todos los males.

Las almas condenadas de Davy Jones bajan sus armas, dejando saber que esta vez vienen en son de paz, aunque con un interés siniestro de todos modos.

Davy Jones camina hacia Jack y Mirka, al ver la tierra se enfurece pero trata de controlarse para no asustar a Mirka. A Davy Jones le duele verlos abrazados, protegiéndose, le duele ver el miedo en la mirada de Mirka, pero peor es para él ver el brillo del amor en sus ojos, su amor por Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Eres tan hermosa como en el reflejo del agua, que es mi ventana para ver las bellezas del mundo y aquello que es vital a mis intereses.

Mirka no responde y Jack tiene planes de divertirse un poco.

---------------"¿No crees que ya estás un poco viejo y gastado como para pretender que una belleza como Mirka ponga sus ojos en ti?

--------------"¡Cierra la boca Sparrow! Me debes una muy grande, y me la pienso cobrar con creces. Solo que ahora, quisiera conocer a la mujer que ilumina el alma de Jack Sparrow. Dime preciosa gitana¿Solo tú ocupas su corazón o existe alguien más?

Mirka mira a Jack con miedo de dar una respuesta, aunque van a casarse ella sabe que su batalla aún no está ganada. Pero Jack es quien está listo a responder, así mata dos pájaros de un tiro, se divierte atormentando a Jones y al mismo tiempo se desquita un poco más de Elizabeth.

--------------"¿Me permites responder querida?

Mirka hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza.

-------------"Mirka es la mujer que mi corazón anhela, es la mujer que viajará a mi lado, la que peleará a mi lado. Mirka es la mujer que curó mi alma después de todo lo que pasé gracias a tu apestosa mascota a la que pienso convertir en ensalada un día de estos.

Mirka se siente feliz con las palabras de Jack, tanto, que le dan la fuerza para también darle una respuesta a Davy Jones.

------------------"Amo a Jack Sparrow desde que era una niña, lo amo con mi alma, con mi sangre, con todo mi corazón. Yo moriría por él, haría cualquier cosa por su felicidad. Él es el único hombre en mis pensamientos.

Davy Jones está sufriendo, le duele ver el amor vivo en los bellos ojos verdes de Mirka. Pero no solo Jones sufre, Elizabeth, que está escuchando todo sufre, le duele ver como Jack responde al amor de Mirka. Elizabeth siente ganas de gritarle al mundo la verdad, de lo que siente por Jack y lo que sucedió aquel día, pero cuando mira a Will el valor muere. Además, ella sabe que se ganaría el odio de todos. Querer a Will y amar a Jack Sparrow es una carga muy pesada, y ya le está costando mucho llevarla.

Jack siente que Jones necesita más pruebas de que jamás va a tener a Mirka.

-------------"Mirka querida¿Qué te parece si le damos una prueba a Davy Jones de lo que sentimos?

-------------"Me parece bien.

Jack besa a Mirka con la pasión que solo un pirata puede expresar, todos se impresionan. Davy Jones siente una gran envidia y una rabia indescriptible. Y Elizabeth, bueno, ver a Jack y a Mirka besarse es como la peor de las torturas. Will mira a Elizabeth y puede ver con claridad que el beso entre Mirka y Jack le está causando mucho daño, algo que a él le afecta bastante.

Davy Jones está harto y decide terminar con su tormento.

------------"¡Basta los dos!

Jack y Mirka rompen el beso pero sin dejar de abrazarse. Davy Jones no puede acercarse por la tierra en el piso de la cubierta, pero no piensa irse sin antes dejarle un mensaje a Mirka.

-------------"Pobre hermosa, inocente doncella, que has caído en las manos de este hombre que solo busca su propio beneficio. Amas a quien no debes, amas a quien te hará sufrir. Yo podría darte tanto…podrías sanar mi corazón con la pureza de tu amor como lo hiciste con Jack. Ya fuiste su bálsamo¿Qué te cuesta ser el mío hermosa princesa de los gitanos?

-----------"A ti ya nada puede salvarte Davy Jones, el mar tarde o temprano te va a cobrar por la sangre que has derramado en sus dominios. Eres cruel, despiadado, frío como un témpano de hielo, condenado por un amor maldito. La pureza del amor es un privilegio que no podrás volver a tener.

----------"Tu pureza será mía, y con ella la oportunidad de amar de nuevo. Sabrás la clase de hombre que soy y que puedo ¡entregarte el mar y el mundo si así lo deseas! Nos volveremos a ver pronto princesa mía.

Las escorias de Davy Jones comienzan a retirarse, momento que aprovecha Will para darle un mensaje a Jones antes de que se vaya.

--------------"¡No tendrás a la princesa de los gitanos ni a nadie a bordo de este barco Jones, y te juro que esta vez liberaré a mi padre de tu maldición!

--------------"Cuida que no seas tú quien al final comparta esa suerte¡William Turner!

Davy Jones abandona el Satarma junto a sus secuaces, una vez en su barco le da una última mirada a Jack y a Mirka.

--------------"¡Muy pronto no habrá tierra de por medio que nos separe, hermosa princesa¡A las profundidades!

--------------"¡A las profundidades!

El barco de Davy Jones comienza a perderse en la profundidad del mar ante la vista de todos los tripulantes del Satarma. Finalmente el Holandés Errante desaparece en las profundidades y todos pueden recuperar la calma y el aliento.

Mirka abraza a Jack para calmar sus nervios.

----------------"Todo está bien, el viejo Jones volvió a su cueva en el fondo del mar.

----------------"Jack, tenemos que destruirlo, si logra atraparme todos estaremos perdidos, sobre todo tú.

---------------"¿Es que nunca piensas en ti querida?

---------------"Pienso en mi, soy muy joven y quiero vivir, ahora más que estoy a punto de ser tu esposa. Pero tengo que pensar en los demás, en ti, porque de ellos, mi pueblo y de ti, dependen mi futuro y mi dicha.

Gibbs y Will se acercan a Jack y a Mirka.

-------------------"Capitán¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

-------------------"Todo sigue como fue planeado esta mañana, solo que por favor mantengan los ojos abiertos y lleven tierra entre sus cosas por si acaso.

-------------------"Como ordenes Jack.

Gibbs se aleja para cumplir con su deber, mientras que Will le hará una última pregunta a Jack antes de llevar a cabo el plan espía en Port Royal.

----------------"Supongo que estarás cerca por si te necesitamos¿verdad Jack?

----------------"¿Acaso lo dudas?

----------------"Eres impredecible, uno nunca sabe lo que harás…

----------------"Hasta que al final siempre me ven hacer lo correcto¿no es así? Descuida William, la princesa de los gitanos y yo iremos al rescate de ser necesario. No sabes como quiero encontrar una excusa para ponerle las manos encima a ese gusano traidor de Cutler Beckett. Buena suerte William.

---------------"Gracias.

Will se aleja de ellos. Jack mira a Mirka con mucha ternura y ella le devuelve la mirada de la misma forma.

------------------"¿No te parece que deberíamos prepararnos para nuestras próximas nupcias?

------------------"No lo se mi amor, deseo con toda el alma ser tu esposa, pero no se, tal vez debamos esperar hasta que Will y los demás regresen con lo que necesitamos para iniciar el asalto a Cutler Beckett.

------------------"No, no, no, no, no, nada de eso, tenemos que casarnos esta misma noche.

------------------"Suenas desesperado, no se si avergonzarme o preocuparme.

------------------"Mirka, Davy Jones está horriblemente enamorado de ti¿crees que voy a permitir que te aparte de mi lado y te convierta en su eterna compañera? Eso nunca.

------------------"Pero no solo quieres casarte conmigo para protegerme¿verdad? Quieres casarte conmigo porque también como dijiste, sientes que me quieres mucho y deseas amarme con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo.

------------------"Amarte no va a ser difícil preciosa, te quiero, y por eso no quiero que nada malo te pase. Quiero cuidarte como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

Mirka se emociona con las palabras de Jack y lo besa dulcemente. Luego la joven princesa de los gitanos lo mira directamente a los ojos.

------------------"Tu sangre y la mía se unirán y seremos como una sola persona. Desde ahora te juro que he de hacerte feliz hasta que la muerte o el destino son separen. Seguiremos juntos en el mar, sintiendo la brisa y despertando juntos cada mañana. Eres mi vida Jack Sparrow, eres toda mi vida. Te amo.

Jack no puede resistirse a la inmensa ternura de Mirka y la besa con dulzura. Pero, Elizabeth, que los ve como se unen en tan hermosa demostración de amor, derrama lágrimas de rabia, de celos, de dolor. En el fondo sabe que en cierto modo merece esa pena, pero al mismo tiempo siente que merece la oportunidad de demostrarle a Jack lo que siente, que está arrepentida y de que ella también es capaz de amarlo tanto o más que Mirka.

"_¡Como quisiera ser ella en este momento Dios mío! Como quisiera haberlo conocido antes que a Will, si tan solo se pudiera manejar el destino. Si hubiera conocido antes a Jack, ahora mi corazón no estaría dividido. Tendría el mar a mis pies, la libertad y la pasión de un pirata, la pasión de Jack Sparrow, del Capitán Jack Sparrow. Pero no voy a llorar, esto aún no termina, la brújula de Jack al final me va a dar la razón, yo debo estar con Jack y él conmigo"._

Yesenia observa a Jack y a Mirka mientras ayudan y dirigen a los hombres hacia la misión que está casi por llevarse a cabo.

"_La unión de sangre pirata y sangre gitana, una mezcla poderosa, tan fuerte como el mar. Tanta fuerza puede causar mucha prosperidad, dicha, pero también puede causar tanto dolor. Que Santa Sara bendiga la unión de la Sangre gitana y la Sangre pirata, para que Mirka y Jack Sparrow tengan una vida sin sombras"._

Las horas van pasando, la tarde ha llegado y en su camarote Jack medita sobre beber o no beber antes de su boda gitana con Mirka. Finalmente decide no beber ya que Mirka obviamente no se lo perdonaría. De pronto, recibe la visita de Elizabeth.

--------------"¿Se puede saber quien te dio permiso de entrar a mi camarote sin tocar?

--------------"Ya basta Jack, ya me has herido lo suficiente, creo que ya merezco escuchar que me perdonas.

--------------"Pues sabes… creo que no.

--------------"¿Por qué no puedes perdonarte, por qué no puedes creer que te quiero, que me muero porque me beses como las besas a ella?

--------------"Primero, no te creo porque ya me mentiste y gracias a ese falso beso casi muero. Segundo, no te vuelvo a besar en los años que me queden por vivir porque nada me garantiza que no me vuelvas a hacer lo mismo si te ves en peligro de muerte o de seguir enamorada de mí.

--------------"Jack, ya no me importa nada. Solo quiero tu perdón, estar contigo.

--------------"Si tanto deseas que te perdone, si tanto deseas estar conmigo, ve allá afuera y confiesa, dile a todos como planeaste mi muerte con un falso beso y después me convertiste en héroe, para esconder tu acción.

--------------"Ya no eres el mismo Jack.

--------------"¿Ah no? Bueno, uno aprende a mejorar todos los días, las experiencias ayudan mucho. Ahora si me disculpas necesito estar a solas porque en la noche tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer.

--------------"¿Por qué Mirka y tú no van a desembarcar con nosotros?

--------------"Estamos al mando en este barco, tenemos el derecho de dar las órdenes y que los demás las sigan. Como ahora, que te ordeno que salgas de mi camarote.

--------------"Oblígame.

Jack acaba de comprender que Elizabeth le va a dar muchos problemas, y considerando las circunstancias él no puede correr riesgos, es mejor mantener la fiesta en paz al menos hasta que todo termine.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que te vayas y me dejes en paz?

----------------"Bésame como la besaste a ella. Se que deseas besarme de nuevo.

Pero la salvación de Jack ha llegado. Ana María aparece.

---------------"Perdón, Elizabeth tenemos que desembarcar, si nos acercamos más nos verán y no queremos eso¿verdad capitán Sparrow?

Jack sonríe maliciosamente porque una vez más a Elizabeth le sale el tiro por la culata.

---------------"¡La próxima vez te diriges a mi como señorita Swann! Ana María.

---------------"Disculpa.

Ana María se retira, Elizabeth se siente muy frustrada.

----------------"No hemos terminado capitán Sparrow.

----------------"En eso te equivocas Lizzie, después de esta noche te puedo asegurar que no te permitiré que entres a este camarote sin tocar antes a la puerta.

----------------"Yo se que estás planeando algo, pero no creas que te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente.

Elizabeth se va visiblemente molesta y decidida a seguir acosándolo. Pero mientras Jack trata de pensar en una forma de mantener a Elizabeth lejos de lo que será su nueva vida de casado. Mirka sueña despierta con el hermoso momento que ha de ocurrir en cuanto el sol se oculte en el horizonte. Mirka contempla la muñeca de su mano derecha, la que llevará por siempre la marca que simbolizará la unión de su sangre con la de Jack.

"_Pronto seré tu esposa mi amor, Casi no puedo creerlo. Voy a lograr que me ames y que olvides la pena que te causó Elizabeth Swann para siempre, te lo juro por mi vida Jack, te lo juro"._

Mirka toma en sus manos la cajita de música, la abre y deja que la música toque.

"_Jamás caeré en tu juego Davy Jones, yo solo le pertenezco a Jack Sparrow, seré suya y no vas a poder impedirlo"._

Mirka lanza la caja de música al suelo; la cajita se rompe en mil pedazos. Mirka respira profundo y se sigue arreglando para su gran noche. La noche en la que será la esposa del Capitán Jack Sparrow.

_**Continuará….**_


	14. Chapter 14 Juramento de Amor

Mirka sale del área de camarotes más hermosa que nunca. Yesenia camina hacia ella y le toma las manos.

---------------"Te ves tan hermosa princesa, nunca te había visto así, tan linda, tan feliz, tan llena de vida.

---------------"A partir de hoy conoceré la verdadera felicidad.

---------------"No lo dudo, al lado de Jack Sparrow nadie puede aburrirse y mucho menos sentirse triste. Él es un rebelde, pero es un buen hombre, te hará feliz.

---------------"Como quisiera que no tuviéramos que hacer todo esto en secreto, para que tú, mi hermano y todo mi pueblo gitano fuera testigo de mi unión con Jack.

---------------"El peligro acecha, Jack es un hombre inteligente, conoce el peligro que nos ronda mejor que tú y que todos nosotros. El pueblo gitano bendecirá de nuevo tu unión cuando las sombras se hayan disipado, ahora, solo la noche, la hermana luna, el mar y las estrellas deben ser los únicos testigos de tu unión con el hombre que amas.

Mirka se emociona con las palabras de Yesenia.

-------------"Dame tu bendición Yesenia, te lo pido en nombre mi madre.

-------------"Yo te bendigo princesa, que la dulce mirada de Santa Sara te contemple esta noche, para que ilumine con el brillo de sus ojos tu felicidad. Nunca olvides lo que te dije, pase lo que pase, tienes que seguir amando tu vida, recuerda que de tu vida depende tu felicidad, la de Jack, y la memoria de tu pueblo. Nunca lo olvides, y se muy feliz.

Mirka y Yesenia se dan un fuerte abrazo.

------------"Lo que no entiendo es como se van a casar en secreto aquí en el barco, la mayoría va a estar espiando el movimiento enemigo en Port Royal pero se quedan Drako, Jonás, y algunos de los hombres de Jack para proteger el barco.

-----------"Iremos a la pequeña Isla Drake, bastante cerca del Satarma pero lo suficientemente lejos de Port Royal como para que no tengamos contratiempos ni que nadie nos vea. Tardaremos como una hora en ir y volver, y trataremos de llegar antes de que amanezca para no despertar sospechas.

-------------"Te deseo lo mejor.

Mirka y Yesenia se dan un último abrazo y finalmente Yesenia se retira a seguir velando y cuidando a todos los que tripulan del Satarma con su sabiduría, oraciones y poder espiritual.

Mirka se siente como caminando entre nubes hasta que Elizabeth se acerca a ella. Elizabeth la observa de arriba abajo; tiene que admitir que Mirka es realmente hermosa, lo que obviamente es una tentación muy grande para Jack Sparrow.

-------------------"¿Tanto arreglo para solo quedarte a bordo?

-------------------"Soy la princesa de los gitanos, verme bien es mi deber, lo cual no puedo decir de ti, que cada día que pasa luces como lavandera de cubierta.

-------------------"No me ofenden tus palabras Mirka. Yo se que Jack y tú se traen algo entre manos, y lo voy a averiguar.

------------------"Vas a lamentarlo mucho cuando lo averigües.

------------------"Jack te usa para olvidarme, porque le duele lo que le hice, y si dejaras de ser tan hostil te darías cuenta de que sufro todos los días por su desprecio.

------------------"Lo que no entiendo, es como puedes decir que te interesa su amor y su perdón cuando casi lo matas, para callar para siempre y ocultar del mundo y sobre todo de ti misma, lo que realmente sentías por él.

-----------------"¡Lo que siento, dirás! Te lo voy a pelear Mirka.

-----------------"Y vas a perder.

-----------------"Ya lo veremos. Deséanos suerte, princesa.

-----------------"De que triunfen esta noche dependen nuestros siguientes planes, por supuesto que les deseo suerte.

Elizabeth se aleja de Mirka. Mirka intenta no poner atención a la amenazas de Elizabeth, pues en pocas horas la noche vendrá y por fin se hará realidad su sueño; ser la esposa de Jack Sparrow por las leyes de su sangre, sangre gitana que al igual que la sangre pirara tiene la fuerza para amar hasta la muerte.

Pero mientras Mirka espera con ansias la llegada de la noche, Davy Jones se retuerce de rabia por no haber logrado lo que proponía. De pronto, su lame botas oficial aparece con otro de sus compañeros.

---------------"¿Capitán Jones?

---------------"¡¿Qué es lo que quieren, acaso no ven que deseo estar solo con mi rabia?!

---------------"Precisamente venimos a retirar esa rabia del panorama, Arkson tiene algo que decirle, algo que puede ayudarlo mucho en la conquista de la princesa de los gitanos.

---------------"¡Dime de una vez!

---------------"Estuve observando el momento cursi cuando Jack besaba apasionadamente a la mujer que a usted le interesa y pude notar que otra jovencita sufría amargamente por esa escena tan descarada e impropia.

--------------"¿Ah si¿será acaso la misma de la que me habló Turner?

--------------"Es tan linda y fina como la princesa gitana.

--------------"Ella debe odiar a Mirka por ser la dueña del corazón de Jack Sparrow, si usted negocia con ella es posible que se le faciliten las cosas ya que ha optado por no usar la violencia en su captura.

--------------"¡Por supuesto que no usaré violencia! Eso la haría detestarme más y yo deseo ganarme su afecto, mas adelante su amor y así… poder liberarme con la pureza de su cuerpo y de su alma de la condena que mantiene atrapado en las profundidades, sin poder tocar tierra cuando me de la gana. Mirka es la joven que he elegido para que cure con su pureza la amargura y el dolor que aquella a la que no se nombra dejó en mi vida y me convirtió ¡en esto! Vamos a negociar con la que llora por el desprecio de Jack Sparrow.

La noche finalmente llega, es la noche más hermosa, serena y clara que se haya visto. La Luna y las estrellas iluminan el oscuro cielo y en la pequeña y solitaria Isla Drake, el escenario para el juramento más hermoso que pueden hacerse mutuamente un hombre y una mujer está listo. Una fogata ilumina la oscuridad de la isla y Jack y Mirka están frente a frente, de rodillas sobre la arena. Jack está perdido en la belleza de Mirka y aunque en su corazón existe una batalla para olvidar a Elizabeth, lo único que desea en este momento es estar con Mirka, devolverle con felicidad todo lo que ella ha hecho por él y al mismo tiempo salvarla de un destino cruel al lado de Davy Jones.

Mirka respira profundo, pues aunque está muy feliz lo cierto es que está muy nerviosa también. Pero está lista para iniciar la ceremonia.

-------------"La hermana luna nos mira, con su luz ilumina nuestras vidas, con mi sangre uno mi vida a la tuya, para amarte, honrarte, para ser parte de ti por siempre.

Mirka toma la daga y se hace una herida en la muñeca, el leve dolor que siente no es de importancia, pues la sangre que brota es lo que la unirá por siempre a Jack. Mirka le pasa la daga a Jack que por cierto se está comportando con mucha seriedad y mejor que nunca.

Jack toma la daga de manos de Mirka.

------------"Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que recuerdo todo lo que acabas de decir gracias a que no he ingerido ni una gota de ron.

------------"Me haces muy feliz con esa revelación Jack.

Jack está listo para repetir a su manera por supuesto, el juramento de amor que Mirka acaba de hacerle.

--------------"Yo, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, con mi sangre uno mi vida a la tuya; para amarte, honrarte y ser parte de ti por siempre.

Del mismo modo Jack se hace una herida en la muñeca; ahora ambos las unen, sangre gitana y sangre pirata, en una promesa de amor eterno. Para Jack esta promesa sellada con sangre significa no solo que Mirka no tendrá que padecer una eternidad junto a Davy Jones, además el amor de Mirka lo ayudará a sacar de su mente y de su corazón el amargo recuerdo de Elizabeth, sus falsos besos y palabras de amor.

Extrañamente el miedo va abandonado a Mirka y se va acercando a Jack con esa mezcla de inocencia y sensualidad que lo vuelve loco. Jack la recibe en sus brazos.

------------"¿No tienes miedo Mirka?

------------"Estoy nerviosa pero no tengo miedo, tú eres el hombre que amo, al que juré desde niña que sería el dueño de mi cuerpo y de mi alma. Ahora si podemos conocernos íntimamente Jack, como tú tanto querías.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente, pero ahora sus besos son más intensos y las caricias aunque tiernas son la anticipación a la pasión que vivirán juntos. Lentamente Jack acuesta a Mirka sobre la arena, los dulces besos y las ardientes caricias mitigan el ardor de las heridas en las muñecas de ambos. Jack siente el temblor en el cuerpo de Mirka.

-------------"¿Qué te sucede? No quiero pensar que tienes miedo y que quieres que pare porque te juro que ahora no podría.

-------------"No quiero que te detengas Jack, pero si, tengo miedo de no ser como las mujeres que has tenido, yo se nada de esto.

-------------"Eso es precisamente lo que me gusta de ti, porque de ese modo puedo moldearte como yo quiera, tampoco puedes compararme con nadie lo que me convierte en tu único y mejor amante.

Mirka se sonroja un poco, le sonríe y lo besa con gran dulzura.

--------------"Hazme tuya Jack, ámame como si solo nos quedara una noche por vivir. Quiero sentir toda la fuerza de tu amor.

Jack besa a Mirka con una dulce mezcla de ternura y pasión. Ella se deja llevar y le responde instintivamente pero siente en su alma que Jack está a gusto con ella. Jack puede ser en ocasiones agresivo, alocado, a veces puede parecer que es irresponsable y centrado en sí mismo, pero ahora, Mirka sabe que Jack Sparrow es el hombre más ardiente, dulce y tierno en todo lo que tiene que ver con el arte de amar. Jack está perdido en la inocencia de Mirka, tanto, que apenas si se acuerda que Elizabeth Swann existe, hacer el amor con Mirka es lo más hermoso y dulce que le ha ocurrido en años, por lo que siente que amarla como ella desea y merece no será difícil.

Pero mientras Jack y Mirka hacen el amor en la solitaria Isla Drake; Will, Gibbs, Serkán, Raggetti, Pintel y un aún buen disfrazado Barbosa vigilan los cuarteles generales de Port Royal. Ellos custodian la seguridad de Elizabeth, que disfrazada de limosnera escucha una conversación entre Lord Cutler Beckett y uno de sus altos oficiales.

--------------"Nuestros almirantes de logística nos dicen que para mañana al medio día el barco de Norrington estará de vuelta, ya han pasado las dos semanas de misión.

Elizabeth sigue escuchando atentamente sin ser notada por ellos.

------------"Supongo que será su invitado de honor en el baile de máscaras de mañana en la noche mi lord.

------------"Claro, tengo que celebrar mi prosperidad y buen dominio de Port Royal. Además necesito socializar, conocer lindas jovencitas. A veces ser importante te llena de mucha soledad. Antes de que te retires¿has averiguado algo sobre la supuesta muerte de Jack Sparrow?

-----------"Los rumores son los mismos, pero nada concreto aún.

-----------"Sigue investigando.

Elizabeth ya ha escuchado suficiente, así que se va retirando personificando muy bien su papel de limosnera, tanto, que pasa cerca de ellos sin despertar sospechas.

Pero si Elizabeth supiera lo que ocurre en la solitaria Isla Drake no estaría tan concentrada en su personaje. Pues la pasión entre Jack y Mirka está tan viva como las llamas de la fogata que iluminan la noche. Mirka ya le pertenece por completo a Jack Sparrow, en cuerpo y alma, los besos y las caricias no parecen tener fin.

------------"Te amo Jack, si solo me quedara una noche por vivir, quisiera que fuera igual a ésta, contigo, el hombre que amo y por el que moriría sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jack no le responde con palabras, le responde con caricias, caricias que hacen que Mirka pierda dominio de sus propias fuerzas y se deje llevar al gusto de Jack.

En el Satarma, Ana María se acerca a Yesenia.

-----------"¿Sabe usted a donde fueron Jack y Mirka?

-----------"La princesa Mirka y el Capitán Sparrow tienen sus propios asuntos esta noche, los cuales no son de tu incumbencia jovencita.

-----------"¿No están en el barco verdad? Eso deja mucho que desear, considerando que… Mirka se muere por él.

-----------"¿Eso te molesta?

-----------"A mi no, pero a otra persona a bordo de este barco si. Nada, espero que donde quiera que se encuentren ahora, la estén pasando bien. Buenas noches Yesenia.

A Yesenia le desagrada mucho la presencia de Ana María, pero igual decide ignorarla. Mejor se concentra en las cartas, cartas que ahora lee en nombre de Jack y Mirka.

----------------"La torre y la espada, ese misterio maligno que ronda a Mirka, viejo como el pasado¿Qué podrá ser? El sol, esta sin duda es Elizabeth Swann, siempre en medio de los dos, detrás del sol siempre sale la carta de los amantes, Jack y Mirka.

Yesenia saca otra carta, es la carta de la muerte.

----------------"La carta de la muerte, pero no es para Jack ni para Mirka, esta sombra ronda al Satarma pero tiene las almas escogidas. La estrella; la muerte viene de la mano de una mujer, incitada por ella, para satisfacer sus propios deseos.

Yesenia está muy preocupada, tanto que decide no buscar más lo que depara el destino en las cartas. De inmediato las recoge y antes de retirarse alza la vista al cielo para mirar a la luna llena.

---------------"Hermana luna, no permitas que las sombras cubran al Satarma, y menos que perturben la vida de amor que en esta noche comienza para nuestra princesa Mirka y su amor Jack Sparrow.

Las horas pasan, la madrugada anuncia su llegada en la claridad del horizonte. Mirka despierta en los brazos de Jack, ella sonríe no solo al verlo tan dormido, si no también porque es la mujer más feliz del mundo. Mirka ama a Jack con toda el alma, pero cada vez que ve las cicatrices que otros han dejado en su pecho y en sus brazos le duele en el alma. Dulcemente Mirka comienza a besarlo para despertarlo, pero al parecer no funciona, aunque Mirka ya comienza a sospechar que Jack se está haciendo el dormido.

--------------"¿Jack, mi amor, estás dormido o estás jugando? Jack, Jack es de madrugada, tenemos que volver. A menos que quieras que piensen mal de nosotros y todo se descubra.

Jack finalmente abre los ojos.

-------------"Se nota que no tienes experiencia en nada que esté relacionado con una luna de miel en una bella isla solitaria como esta, me recuerdas los problemas que tenemos cuando estaba en medio de un hermoso sueño.

-------------"¿Ah si, y se puede saber en que estabas soñando?

Jack sorprende a Mirka con un abrazo que la hace reír y terminar de nuevo acostada en la arena con Jack sobre ella.

-----------------"Soñaba que estábamos en la isla más remota del caribe sin nadie a mil kilómetros a la redonda, solo mar, arena, mi Perla Negra, tú y yo, y claro, el ron, para ocasiones especiales.

-----------------"Te amo Jack, haberte conocido, haberte salvado y ser tu mujer son las bendiciones más grandes que me ha dado la vida. Mi mundo era gris hasta que el mar te trajo de regreso a mí.

Jack besa a Mirka dulcemente.

-----------"¿Vamos a seguir ocultando que estamos casados, que ya somos marido y mujer?

-----------"Tenemos que hacerlo preciosa; un enemigo inteligente siempre ataca donde te sientes más seguro o, ataca aquello que más quieres y más te duele. Por eso todos deben seguir pensando que somos amigos inseparables, y no que somos, los mejores amantes de todo el mundo.

----------"Entonces¿Cómo vamos a demostrarnos cuanto nos amamos, si no vamos a poder comportarnos como lo que somos, marido y mujer?

----------"Lo haremos a escondidas¿acaso crees que después de lo que hemos vivido y…de lo que he visto puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ti?

----------"Yo tampoco podría pasar una noche sin ti. Fuiste tan tierno Jack, tan dulce, y al mismo tiempo tan apasionado. Eres el pirata y el hombre más maravilloso de los siete mares. Te amo.

Jack quisiera poder decirle que la ama, pero prefiere besarla antes que lastimarla con el silencio. Jack la quiere y la atesora como lo más puro que tiene, ahora es su esposa, su mujer y piensa seguir con ella siempre, amarla como ella merece y desea será más fácil cuando todo termine y por fin Elizabeth regrese a su mundo y ya no vuelvan a verse.

Mientras, en El Satarma, todos están de nuevo a abordo. Elizabeth se acerca a Drako.

----------------"¿Ha visto a Jack?

----------------"No desde la tarde de ayer, la princesa tampoco está en el barco, es evidente que están juntos pero no sabemos donde ni lo que están haciendo.

Ana María se une a ellos.

---------------"No se preocupe, señorita Swann, probablemente están discutiendo cuales van a ser los planes de ataque a los cuarteles del malvado Lord Cutler Beckett¿Qué mas pueden estar haciendo verdad?

Ana María se aleja de ellos, y Elizabeth se enfurece por los comentarios tan mal intencionados de Ana María.

Barbosa conversa con Will.

----------------"Si la princesa gitana tiene habilidades será fácil embaucar a ese lord y quitarle el corazón de Davy Jones.

----------------"Todas nuestras esperanzas están puestas en ella.

---------------"Hay rumores de que ella y Jack tienen un romance. ¿Es verdad?

---------------"No lo se, eso es asunto de ellos.

---------------"A ti te convendría bastante, dada la indecisión de la señorita Swann.

---------------"Cambiemos de tema. Mejor dime¿Por qué mataste al padre de Mirka?

--------------"Eso fue una deuda personal, Darij me quitó algo que era muy valioso para mí, algo que era mi vida y por eso yo le arrebaté la suya. Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

--------------"Como quieras.

Elizabeth se encuentra sola cerca de la proa desatando unos nudos en la soga del mástil. De pronto, aparece ante ella el lame botas de Davy Jones.

----------------"Si gritas, conocerás las profundidades del mar, pero te aseguro que será un viaje sin regreso.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que quiere?

----------------"Negociar, tengo un mensaje de Davy Jones para ti. El Capitán Jones sabe que sufres por el amor que Mirka y Jack se profesan, te duele, porque estás enamorada de él.

---------------"¿Cómo puede saber eso?

---------------"Como lo sabe no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que tendrás si ayudas al capitán Jones a obtener lo que quiere, a la princesa gitana. Escúchame bien. Si tú le entregas a Mirka, el capitán Jones se olvidará del alma de Jack, de ti, de todos tus amigos y además, liberará al padre de tu amiguito William Turner. Davy Jones solo quiere recuperar su vida, sanar la herida que una mala mujer le causó, con la pureza y el amor de una jovencita como Mirka.

La oferta es muy tentadora, pero Elizabeth no puede condenar a alguien solo para obtener lo que quiere; el camino libre para ganar el perdón y el amor de Jack Sparrow. Ella no podría hacer eso¿o si?

---------------"Davy Jones es un monstruo cruel que no merece una segunda oportunidad.

---------------"¿Acaso no es eso precisamente lo que buscas tú, una segunda oportunidad? Davy Jones sabe lo que hiciste, sabe que fuiste tú quien puso a Jack Sparrow en bandeja de plata para que nuestro precioso Kraken lo arrastrara a las profundidades con todo y su Perla Negra. Jones sabe todo lo que ocurre en el mar, más no lo que ocurre en tierra. Davy Jones conoce tu dolor porque es muy similar al suyo, es el dolor del amor no correspondido, perdido. Todo cambiaría para ti si Mirka no estuviera en medio, unos segundos en medio del mar y tendrías el camino libre. Piénsalo.

El alcahuete de Davy Jones desaparece dejando una ventisca fría tras él. Elizabeth se siente angustiada porque aunque sabe que está mal, que es injusto y cruel, se siente tentada a hacerlo. Todo sería más fácil para ella si Mirka no estuviera en medio todo el tiempo, además, es más que evidente a sus ojos que Jack está muy atraído por ella. Los sentimientos egoístas de Elizabeth están a flor de piel, ella ya no es la misma de antes. No quisiera hacer cosas malas porque ella a pesar de todo tiene valores y nunca se ha distinguido por ser mala. Pero ahora, está muy desesperada, Will ya no satisface sus expectativas aunque lo sigue queriendo a su modo. Y Jack, ella no puede perder a Jack Sparrow.

Finalmente, Mirka y Jack abordan el Satarma. Ambos lucen trasnochados y tratan de ocultar la marca que indica que ya son marido y mujer bajo las leyes gitanas lo mejor que pueden. Serkán se acerca a ellos.

-----------------"¿Dónde estaban?

-----------------"No seas molesto Serkán¿acaso creyeron que no los íbamos a vigilar? Estuvimos cerca de ustedes todo el tiempo.

----------------"¿En serio?

----------------"Tu hermana tiene razón¡estuvimos todo el tiempo cerca de ustedes! Teníamos que estar seguros de que todo saliera bien y que nadie saliera arrestado, herido o camino a la horca. ¡Y los felicito, hicieron un excelente trabajo! Ahora necesito informes.

Will y Gibbs se acercan a ellos.

--------------"El barco de James Norrington regresa a Port Royal hoy al medio día.

--------------"Y Cutler Beckett tiene un lindo baile de máscaras hoy en la noche.

A Jack le agradan esas noticias.

-------------"Así que un baile de máscaras. Pues me parece que nuestro desagradable enemigo Lord Cutler Beckett va a tener más invitados de la cuenta.

------------"¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Jack?

------------"Ya lo verás William. Estoy muy inspirado esta mañana¡tengo muchas energías y todos ustedes recordarán este día como el día en que el Capitán Jack Sparrow tuvo la mejor de las ideas!

Mirka siente ganas de comerse a Jack a besos pero se contiene. Ambos se miran disimuladamente y se separan para ponerse a trabajar en los planes que tienen. Serkán se acerca a su hermana.

------------------"Jack está más inquieto que de costumbre¿no te parece?

------------------"Jack está bien, es el mismo de siempre.

------------------"Si tu lo dices. Pero hasta tú, te ves diferente.

------------------"¿De veras, como diferente?

------------------"Pues no se. Pero nada, si tú dices que todo está bien, todo está bien.

Serkán se aleja dejando a su hermana un poco confundida. ¿Será que se nota que ya es una mujer casada?

Pero ese no es el mayor de sus problemas. Elizabeth está pasando por la peor lucha moral y espiritual de su vida. Ha sido tentada en algo que le conviene demasiado. Si acepta se condenará, pero si no lo hace pierde a Jack para siempre. Tiene que tomar una decisión, una decisión que la deje totalmente satisfecha.

_**Continuará…..**_

****

**_PD. GRACIAS A TODOS POR APOYAR MI HISTORIA. QUIERO DESEARLES A TODOS UN FELIZ AÑO Y MUCHAS BENDICIONES. GRACIAS!!!_**


	15. Chapter 15 Caminos Marcados

La reunión en el camarote principal ha terminado, Will antes de salir desea hablar con Mirka.

--------------"Mirka.

--------------"¿Si Will?

--------------"Espero que no te enfades, solo quería felicitarte por tu boda gitana. Jack me lo contó. Uno de nosotros tenía que saberlo en caso de algún problema futuro.

--------------"No me molesta, se que Jack y tú han tenido problemas pero siempre terminan de acuerdo en todo, se que se tienen confianza. Gracias.

--------------"Cuentan con mi silencio.

--------------"Lo se, gracias.

Will se aleja, y nuevamente Jack y Mirka están a solas. Jack cierra la puerta y toma de la mano a Mirka.

------------"¡Al fin solos señora Sparrow!

------------"Al fin solos Capitán Sparrow.

Jack estrecha a Mirka en sus brazos y vuelve a perderse en sus bellos ojos verdes.

-------------"Haberte encontrado ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en muchos años, princesa.

------------"Ser tu esposa es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado a mí. Te juro que te voy a dar tanto amor, que muy pronto escucharé de tus labios decir que amas. La olvidarás a mi lado te lo prometo. No habrá más heridas en tu alma, ni en tu piel, ni en tu memoria.

Jack y Mirka se dan un tierno beso en los labios.

-------------"Tienes que cuidarte mucho esta noche, aunque yo voy a estar cerca de ti como tu caballero defensor, junto con el resto de nuestros compañeros claro.

-------------"Nos cuidaremos mutuamente. No puede pasarme nada, recuerda que voy a robarle a un ladrón, así que quedo con los cien años de perdón.

-------------"¿Compartirías la mitad de esos cien años conmigo en caso de que nos atrapen?

Mirka ríe con las ocurrencias de Jack.

--------------"Te amo, te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre.

--------------"¿Sabes?, estaba pensando que sería muy buena idea comenzar a trabajar en tener… tu sabes, herederos a nuestros ilustres títulos de Capitán y Princesa gitana.

--------------"Creo que es la idea más hermosa que has tenido, Capitán Sparrow.

Mirka y Jack se besan dulcemente. La pasión de Jack se acopla perfectamente con la ternura de Mirka. Ella responde a sus caricias con todo el amor que siente por él, con cada beso, con cada caricia dan un paso más hacia la cama, hasta que Jack consigue tenerla donde quiere. Mirka se deja llevar con cierta timidez, algo que enloquece a Jack por completo.

Pero mientras Jack y Mirka desarrollan su luna de miel. Elizabeth se debate entre acabar con su rival o luchar limpiamente por el amor y perdón de Jack. Ella está sufriendo mucho por el desprecio de Jack. Y cuando mira a Will entiende que debería hacer algo para demostrarle que a pesar de todo él sigue siendo muy importante en su vida. Siente que si le diera la dicha de ver a su padre libre de la maldición de Davy Jones, tendría menos cargada su conciencia.

Elizabeth sabe que si no logran derrocar a Lord Cutler Beckett en cuanto pongan un pie en Port Royal serán colgados. Ella no puede correr ese riesgo como tampoco está dispuesta a vivir sin el perdón y pasión de Jack, y menos piensa tener el rencor de Will. Por más que quiera negarlo, sabe que la única salida que tiene es la más sencilla¿pero tendrá el valor para hacerlo? Ana María se acerca a ella.

--------------"Jack está pasando demasiado tiempo a solas con Mirka¿no lo crees?

--------------"¿Tú crees que Jack esté enamorado de ella?

--------------"Si Jack Sparrow está enamorado de Mirka, es seguro que no volverá a poner sus ojos en otra mujer, jamás. Esta sería la primera vez que se enamora. Si siguieras mi consejo, podrías ganarle a Mirka pero si no te mueves rápido… aunque no se, para mi que todo ya está perdido para ti.

Ana María se retira para continuar con sus labores. Barbosa se da cuenta de que hay cierta maldad en el brillo de los ojos de Elizabeth mientras se acerca a ella. Barbosa tiene temor de Mirka no solo porque a ella se le ocurra matarlo; el pasado que lo ata a ella es muy cruel, las razones que tuvo Barbosa para matar al padre de Mirka fueron demasiado personales, demasiado intensas, llenas de traición, rencor y odio.

---------------"¿Le tienes mucho odio a la princesa de los gitanos, verdad?

---------------"No simpatizamos, somos demasiado diferentes.

---------------"Si, pero comparten el mismo amor por Jack Sparrow¿o me equivoco?

---------------"No es de su incumbencia. Usted en cambio le tiene miedo, Barbosa, usted mató a su padre y si ella lo descubre usted morirá por segunda vez.

---------------"Ella intentaría hacerlo si me llega a descubrir, pero no debería hacerlo por el bien de su alma. ¿Acaso no sabes que la princesa de los gitanos es la única pirata honesta y sin manchas de sangre en los siete mares? Si ella derramara mi sangre se condenaría por toda la eternidad.

---------------"¿Aunque lo hiciera en defensa propia?

---------------"Exacto. Ustedes me necesitan, y posiblemente en el futuro ella me necesitará también. Todos tenemos un pasado que enfrentar, tarde o temprano.

Barbosa se aleja de Elizabeth dejándola con mucha curiosidad.

Y Mientras Elizabeth medita sobre lo que va a hacer para satisfacer sus deseos. Jack y Mirka se aman intensamente en la privacidad del camarote que ahora comparten de manera discreta, como si fueran dos amantes en lugar de lo que son realmente, marido y mujer. Jack le da un respiro a Mirka para hacerle una pregunta.

---------------"¿Tú crees que en algún momento la Santa Iglesia se compadezca de nosotros y nos permita tener una boda que sea legalmente reconocida ante el mundo y ante los ojos de Dios?

---------------"¿Quieres que nos casemos por la iglesia Jack?

---------------"Lo mereces, ambos lo merecemos por todo el bien que hemos hecho y que lamentablemente no se nos ha reconocido. Yo respeto la unión de nuestra sangre, pero el mundo no lo hará. Y si se nos concede el privilegio y milagro de ser padres, y aunque criemos a nuestros hijos bajo la belleza de nuestros barcos y el mar, no quiero que ante el mundo sean…bueno, tú ya sabes como nos consideran.

--------------"No tienes que decirlo. Lo haremos, la Casa de Dios es la casa de todos, ahí no nos pueden rechazar. Eres el pirata con el alma más hermosa y más noble, corazón noble y espíritu salvaje, por eso te amo tanto.

La llama de la pasión vuelve a encenderse en Jack gracias a las hermosas palabras de amor de Mirka y piensa demostrárselo como solo él sabe hacerlo.

El amor está en el aire, pero afuera en cubierta, Barbosa está a punto de enfrentar a Yesenia.

--------------"¿Eres tú verdad? Te he visto en mis cartas todo este tiempo pero me he callado con la esperanza de estar equivocada. El viejo pasado que ronda a Mirka, eres tú, Barbosa.

Lentamente Barbosa se voltea para ver a Yesenia. Ella lo mira a los ojos con gran frialdad y decepción.

------------"¿Por qué has regresado a atormentarla? Te escondes porque ya no eres la leyenda inmortal que fuiste. Jack Sparrow terminó con todo eso. Y no se como, pero el mundo espiritual nos traiciona y te trae de vuelta.

-----------"No estoy aquí por Mirka. Si hago lo correcto esta vez tendré una oportunidad de redención, el infierno no es bonito y yo ya no podía soportarlo.

-------------"Lo que le hiciste a Mirka no tiene perdón de Dios.

-------------"¿Y lo que me hizo el rey Darij, acaso tiene perdón de Dios?

-------------"Tú te fijaste en una mujer que tenía dueño.

-------------"Si. Ella tenía dueño; un rey gitano que la trataba como a una prisionera, que la mantenía alejada del mundo y que apenas podía sonreír. Conmigo ella aprendió a reír, a soñar, a vivir y a sentir.

------------"Nuestro Rey tenía todo el derecho sobre ella.

------------"¡Pero claro! Así es en todas las clases nobles, hasta en las no reconocidas.

------------"¡Basta! Si Mirka se entera de que estás en su barco es capaz de matarte y sabemos…

-----------"Que eso la condenaría por toda la eternidad. No te preocupes, yo no quiero que se condene. Ella no tiene que saber que estoy aquí. Cuando termine con mi tarea me iré con lo que se me ha prometido, y procuraré no compartir la misma trayectoria marítima con ella.

-----------"Muy bien, callaré y confiaré en tu palabra. Cuida que ella no te descubra, si tu sangre se derrama por su mano, estaría condenada a compartir el infierno contigo.

Yesenia se retira. Barbosa se siente muy herido con las palabras de la gitana, pero sabe que tiene toda la razón.

Jack sale a cubierta de muy buen humor. Gibbs se acerca a él.

--------------"La fiesta será para nosotros esta noche.

--------------"Pero por supuesto. Eso sí, no quiero que pierdan de vista a mi princesa gitana, ella es uno de mis tesoros más valiosos, no quiero perderla.

--------------"No la perderá capitán, como siempre, lo que es valioso para usted es valioso para nosotros.

Gibbs se retira, Jack se dirige hacia la proa cuando Elizabeth le impide el paso.

-------------"¿Me permite usted pasar señorita Swann?

-------------"Necesitamos hablar Jack, por favor. Estoy muy desesperada, no quiero que me sigas odiando.

-------------"En realidad en estos momentos me eres totalmente insignificante.

-------------"¡No me digas eso Jack, me duele mucho!

-------------"¿A ti no te importó nada lo que yo sentí cuando me dejaste abandonado a merced de el apestoso Kraken; por qué habría de importarme a mí lo que puedas sentir tú?

------------"Mi alma se partía en miles de pedazos mientras te ataba y mientras te mentía diciendo que no me importaba.

------------"Eso es lo malo de mentir, cuando finalmente dices la verdad nadie te cree.

------------"Aunque jures que me odias, lo cierto es que siempre has deseado tenerme. Tú eres un hombre muy ardiente Jack, apasionado. Lo recuerdo muy bien, por como me besaste. No puedes negar que siempre has deseado tenerme.

-----------"De hecho, es cierto, pero esa curiosidad es algo que ya no me interesa satisfacer. Mis energías masculinas están concentradas en otra persona.

-----------"¿En Mirka? No puede ser que realmente estés enamorado de ella como dices y aparentas.

-----------"¿Siempre crees que eres mejor que todas las demás mujeres del mundo verdad? Tener el ego tan alto tiene muchas desventajas querida. Mirka tiene cualidades que tú ni en sueños podrías tener, además; besa mucho mejor que tú, despierta mis deseos con más facilidad, cuando estoy cerca de ella pierdo el control, algo que tú ya no me inspiras.

Elizabeth se siente como una fiera herida, lágrimas de dolor y rabia brotan de sus ojos. Aunque en el fondo sabe que se lo merece, lo cierto es que siente que se le rompen las entrañas por los enormes celos que siente.

----------------"No sabes lo que dices, ni tienes idea del dolor que me causas. Solo espero que nunca te tengas que arrepentir de lo que estás haciéndome.

---------------"¿Me permites pasar? Tengo mucho que hacer y tú también así que ponte a trabajar y déjame pasar.

Herida en lo más profundo de su alma, Elizabeth se hace a un lado dejando pasar a Jack que se aleja de ella con su característico paso. Ahora Elizabeth tiene una idea más clara de lo que tiene que hacer y cómo debe hacerlo.

"_Lo que antes hice por miedo a lo que sentía por ti Jack, lo haré una vez más para demostrarte de lo que soy capaz por lograr tu perdón y tu amor"._

Davy Jones observa todo lo que ocurre con Elizabeth a través del agua que es su espejo hacia el mundo mortal y sus intereses.

"_Los celos de una mujer son el arma perfecta para incitar a los más bajos y oscuros instintos. Tú traerás a la princesa de los gitanos a mis dominios y yo cumpliré con mi palabra en recompensa, pues ya tendré en mis manos la clave para liberarme y poder continuar con mi vida donde la dejé; sin heridas, sin dolor, con un corazón nuevo y al lado de una mujer pura. Tengo que arrebatársela a Jack antes de que a él se le ocurra ponerle las manos encima. Solo espero que no hayan tocado tierra, el mar no puede mostrarme lo que sucede en tierra firme. Ella tiene que seguir siendo inocente¡tiene que ser¡Pronto mujer, tienes que traerla a mis dominios para que yo salga de dudas y mi angustia por fin termine!_

Mirka despierta con mucha alegría, se sonroja un poco cuando recuerda la causa de su cansancio, todo es como un hermoso sueño para ella y solo cuando mira la herida que poco a poco comienza a cerrarse en su muñeca es que se convence que todo el real. Es la esposa de Jack Sparrow bajo las leyes gitanas, su sangre está unida a la de él, mezclada en un juramento de amor y fidelidad bajo la luna y las estrellas.

"_Nada podrá separarnos mi amor, tendré éxito esta noche, conseguiré las pruebas que necesitas para someter a ese malvado lord, y cuando tengamos el corazón de Jones en nuestro poder, acabaremos con el mal que nos ronda y podremos ser felices. Lejos de ella y de estas aguas tan llenas de peligro. Entonces, cuando estemos en mar abierto, bajo un nuevo cielo, cerraré por completo tus heridas y finalmente podré escucharte decir que me amas, como yo te amo"._

Todos continúan trabajando en la cubierta del Satarma. Elizabeth se encuentra en la popa, entre dos botes salvavidas; Jack le ordenó preparar los botes, pero ella está haciendo algo muy distinto en dos de ellos; algo que la va a ayudar mucho en sus planes para conseguir despejar por completo el camino hacia el perdón y el amor de Jack Sparrow.

Will se acerca a ella.

-----------------"¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

-----------------"No Will, gracias.

-----------------"¿Por un segundo has pensando en nosotros?

-----------------"Pienso en los dos, en lo que siento por los dos, y estoy muy atormentada, pero la verdad es… que mis deseos me están mostrando el camino.

-----------------"Yo te sigo amando Elizabeth, no puede ser que eches por la borda lo que hemos vivido.

-----------------"No quiero hablar de eso ahora Will, por favor. Al final tomaré una decisión. Ni siquiera sabemos si lograremos ser libres a final de todo esto.

-----------------"Yo voy a luchar porque así sea. Solo espero tener un lugar en tu vida para entonces.

Will se aleja de ella. Elizabeth se siente mal por Will, pero de nuevo regresa a su trabajo especial en los dos botes que tiene frente a ella.

Cae la noche, en Port Royal se está llevando a cabo el baile de máscaras en honor de Lord Cutler Beckett y del nuevamente Teniente James Norrington. En el Salón de Baile en las inmediaciones del fuerte todo es lujo, comida, música y elegancia. Toda la alta sociedad de Port Royal luce sus mejores galas, todos cubriendo su verdadera identidad bajo máscaras.

En el Satarma, Mirka ha terminado de arreglarse y Jack la admira orgulloso.

--------------"Eres la joya más hermosa que me he encontrado en los siete mares.

--------------"A cuantas le habrás dicho lo mismo.

--------------"A muchas, lo confieso, pero nunca lo he dicho con el tono sincero de la verdad, como lo estoy haciendo ahora.

--------------"Por eso te amo Jack. Todo saldrá bien, voy a traer lo que necesitas para que al fin puedas en tus manos a ese malvado lord, y si puedo, intentaré ver donde oculta el corazón de Davy Jones, si es lo que tiene como sospechas.

--------------"No lo sospecho hermosa, estoy seguro. Te estaré cuidando la espalda así como el resto de todo tu hermoso cuerpo.

--------------"Lo se.

Jack y Mirka se dan un tierno beso, beso que es interrumpido por alguien que toca a la puerta.

------------"Adelante.

El hermano de Mirka entra en la habitación de muy mal humor, ese pésimo humor de Serkán se debe a que está vestido como todo un caballero, algo que le molesta mucho.

------------"Mirka, tengo ganas de darme una patada.

------------"Te ves muy bien hermano.

------------"Tú te ves hermosa¡yo me veo ridículo! Esto es lo peor que he hecho en mi vida. ¡Odio disfrazarme así, por eso prefiero vigilar!

Pero en cubierta, la mente de Elizabeth trabaja a mil por horas, ella se encuentra en su posición en la popa del barco. Ella recuerda lo que le hizo a Jack, y piensa en si es correcto caer en la tentación de hacer lo mismo con Mirka. De pronto, Elizabeth se voltea y ver salir a Mirka luciendo como toda una dama para llevar a cabo el plan maestro contra Lord Cutler Beckett y se siente muy celosa, primero porque Jack no deja de mirarla con deseo y segundo porque debería ser ella quien estuviera en su lugar. Elizabeth se siente muy capaz de hacer bien las cosas, y gracias a Mirka su presencia ha sido devaluada. Hasta Will parece simpatizar bastante con ella. Lágrimas de rabia brotan de sus ojos. La vida le está cobrando el mal que le hizo a Jack, nada parece estar a su favor, Jack la desprecia, está lastimando profundamente a Will y cuando mira a Mirka ve el reflejo de su soledad, porque si Jack la sigue odiando, si no la perdona, ella se va a sentir vacía, sola e incompleta por el resto de su vida. Tiene que decidirse pronto, o va a perder lo que más quiere en el mundo.

Las horas pasan, Jack, Gibbs, Drako, Will, Pintel y Raggetti junto a otros miembros del clan del Satarma están en sus posiciones, en lugares estratégicos donde nadie puede notar que son espiados.

Mirka y Serkán entran muy seguros al salón de baile; Serkán entrega un sobre con sus falsas identificaciones, pero tan bien hechas que sería imposible notar que son falsas. El guardia está listo para anunciarlos.

---------------"¡Los Condes de Valencia, enviados oficiales de los Reyes de España hacen su entrada!

Lord Cutler Beckett y James Norrington están impresionados con la llegada de "Los Condes de Valencia", así como todos los presentes.

--------------"España me rinde sus cortesías nuevamente.

--------------"Felicitaciones, mi lord.

--------------"Creo que voy a conocer a esos prometedores jóvenes.

Mirka y Serkán se comportan como miembros de la realeza con gran facilidad, lo ha hecho miles de veces y jamás les ha fallado. Además, los antifaces ocultan sus identidades muy bien.

---------------"Creo que aquí viene nuestro objetivo principal.

--------------"Si, aún con el antifaz luce como nos lo describió Jack, prepárate hermano.

--------------"Estoy listo.

Finalmente Lord Cutler Beckett llega hasta ellos en compañía de James Norrington.

------------"Buenas noches, bienvenidos a Port Royal. Soy Lord Cutler Beckett y él es el Teniente James Norrington.

------------"Es un honor estar ante su presencia, mi lord. Teniente, mucho gusto en conocerle.

------------"Sus majestades hablan muy bien de usted.

------------"Tengo muy buenas relaciones comerciales con España, una gran nación, de la que me place ser aliado.

Mirka comienza a utilizar su embrujo gitano para envolver a Beckett en sus bellos ojos verdes, y está funcionando. Un hermoso vals comienza a ser interpretado por la orquesta, momento que Lord Cutler Beckett aprovecha para invitar a la joven "condesa" a bailar.

---------------"¿Me permite el honor de bailar esta pieza con usted condesa?

---------------"Será un honor, mi lord.

El baile comienza, Mirka ya ha hecho esto muchas veces en sus atracos anteriores, así que conoce muy bien como debe comportarse, bailar, hablar y manejarse entre los que sangre azul. Mirka es una ladrona de ladrones, de corruptos de cuello blanco, así como el resto de su tripulación. Los gitanos del mar no son ladrones sanguinarios, son ladrones silenciosos, que no dejan marca cuando se van.

Lord Cutler Beckett está perdido en la belleza de Mirka, aunque el antifaz no le permita admirarla por completo.

-----------------"¿Puedo conocer su nombre completo condesa?

-----------------"Elena Valencia y Colmenares, condesa de Valencia.

-----------------"Elena, hermoso nombre, para una hermosa mujer. Realmente quisiera que ya fuera media noche, para que todos nos quitáramos las máscaras y así poder ver la belleza que aunque parcialmente evidente, se esconde como un misterio bajo ese antifaz.

----------------"Me halaga usted, mi lord. Tanto, que me gustaría conocer todo a cerca de usted y de su excelente dominio sobre Port Royal. Tengo una inmensa fortuna como se podrá imaginar y desearía poder tener en usted un… consejero honesto, en el que pueda confiar con los ojos cerrados.

---------------"Cuente con mi apoyo incondicional condesa. Y dígame¿a que se dedica su hermano?

---------------"Es consejero financiero de sus majestades.

A Lord Cutler Beckett comienza a gustarle la presencia de los "Condes de Valencia" en su fuerte.

-------------"En cuanto termine este vals me gustaría llevarla a conocer todo el fuerte, lo que incluye mis oficinas.

-------------"Créame mi lord, que estaré encantada.

Gibbs se va acercando a Jack.

--------------"Todo va muy bien hasta ahora Jack, todos creen que Mirka y su hermano son los "Condes de Valencia".

--------------"Mirka y su gente son los mejores ladrones y piratas que he conocido. No dejan marcas, son como fantasmas.

--------------"Podemos aprender mucho de ellos.

--------------"De hecho yo he aprendido mucho a cerca de Mirka, en algún momento de tranquilidad te hablaré a cerca de las que te puedo contar.

--------------"Si, Capitán.

Mirka pasea con Lord Cutler Beckett mientras que su hermano Serkán conversa con James Norrington como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

--------------"¿Estas son sus oficinas mi lord?

--------------"Si¿gusta entrar?

--------------"Claro.

Lord Cutler Beckett abre la puerta y ambos entran. Mirka mira con cuidado a su alrededor.

--------------"Es impresionante, el mapa está bastante exacto.

--------------"¿Conoce usted de mapas?

--------------"Solía entrar a la oficina de mi padre y mirar sus mapas cuando planeaba sus viajes, el me enseñó muchas cosas a ceca del mar.

--------------"Eso es interesante.

Mirka sabe que ahora es el momento de entrar en acción. Como toda una actriz, Mirka comienza a fingir que se siente mal.

--------------"¿Sucede algo condesa?

--------------"Estoy un poco mareada mi lord, no se… no comí nada al salir de la casa de huéspedes, debe ser por eso.

--------------"Tome asiento condesa, iré por unas sales aromáticas al hospital del fuerte, no tardaré mucho.

--------------"Descuide¿le importaría cerrar antes de salir? No quisiera que alguien entrara y me viera en este estado, aunque me gustaría que le avisara a mi hermano.

---------------"Así lo haré.

Lord Cutler Beckett sale y cierra la puerta. Mirka se dispone de inmediato a registrar todos con la delicadeza que sus artes de ladrona le caracterizan.

-------------"Veamos si como todo noble guardas lo más importante en los lugares más accesibles.

Mirka abre un cofre oculto en un cajón de una mesa junto a la ventana. Está cerrado con llave pero eso no es problema para Mirka. Mirka se quita el broche de su vestido y trabaja por unos segundos en la cerradura hasta que consigue abrirla. Y lo que ve dentro del cofre le gusta mucho.

Mientras, Serkán, James Norrington y Lord Cutler Beckett van hacia el área del hospital del fuerte para buscar las sales que reanimarán a su hermana.

-------------"Mi hermana detesta comer antes de salir pero debe hacerlo.

-------------"Así son las mujeres conde, siempre tratan de perfeccionar sus cuerpos no importa el sacrificio.

Serkán se siente tranquilo porque el hospital al parecer está bastante retirado de la parte principal del fuerte, lo que le da tiempo de sobra a su hermana para tomar lo que debe y no dejar huella.

Afuera todos están impacientes, pero tranquilos porque hasta el momento no se ven señales de complicaciones. Barbosa regresa de su posición con noticias para Jack, Will y Gibbs.

-------------"Pude ver que Mirka entraba con ese lord hacia el área de comando del fuerte.

-------------"O en otras palabras, la oficina de Beckett.

-------------"Eso es muy bueno Jack.

-------------"¿Muy bueno? Acabamos de enviar a un cordero a la cueva del lobo, ahora solo tenemos que cuidar que salga con vida.

-------------"Se supone que confías en ella.

-------------"En ella si confío, solo que se encuentra en el patio del enemigo, y en el patio del enemigo cualquier cosa puede suceder.

Barbosa nota demasiado preocupado a Jack por la seguridad de Mirka, si no lo conociera bien pensaría que hay mucho más entre Mirka y Jack de lo que todos sospechan.

------------"No te preocupes Jack, esa jovencita es una de nosotros, sabe defenderse entre esos lobos de cuello blanco.

A Jack no le gustó el comentario de Barbosa porque le hace entender que tiene cierta idea de lo que realmente sucede entre él y Mirka.

En el Satarma, Elizabeth se ha cansado de hacer guardia y se acerca a Yesenia. Elizabeth se interesa en las cartas de Yesenia.

---------------"¿Podría leerme el destino?

Yesenia sabe que esta es una buena oportunidad de descifrar las sombras en la presencia de Elizabeth.

--------------"Siéntate.

Elizabeth obedece mientras ve como Yesenia reúne sus cartas y luego las divide en 3 partes.

------------"Escoge un grupo.

Elizabeth escoge el grupo del centro y se lo entrega a Yesenia. La sabia gitana comienza a voltear las cartas y lo que ve es muy sombrío. Primero la "Estrella" y la siguiente es la Carta de la Muerte.

-----------"No me gusta como se ve esa carta.

-----------"Tienes un gran tormento sobre tu cabeza, tienes el alma herida y el corazón dividido entre dos hombres.

Elizabeth se sorprende. Yesenia ve la misma desgracia en el resto de las cartas y sabe que no puede ir contra el destino, sabe que puede ser alterado pero cuando está centrado en las vidas humanas, poco se puede hacer. Yesenia se estremece y mira a Elizabeth fijamente a los ojos.

-------------"No hay nada que pueda decirte que tú ya no sepas. Porque ya has tomado tu decisión, ya marcaste el camino y nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo. Tú vas a cambiar el destino de aquellos que te rodean para alcanzar lo que más quieres en este mundo. Pero lo que disfrutes de aquí en adelante, se va a convertir en lágrimas de sangre en el futuro.

-------------"Lo que más queremos es lo que más difícil se nos hace alcanzar, y yo ya no puedo seguir sufriendo. Voy a luchar, y que Dios me perdone.

Elizabeth se aleja de Yesenia dejándola con una gran preocupación.

--------------"El camino ya está marcado, ella ya hizo su elección y por eso este destino no puede ser alterado. Quien hace un pacto con el mar hace un pacto con la vida. Pero al final serán tus lágrimas las toquen el fondo, y se pierdan en el olvido.

Pero mientras Yesenia se lamenta por lo visto en las cartas; Mirka termina satisfactoriamente con su hurto de documentos. Ella ha escondido los documentos originales en un bolsillo en la parte trasera de su vestido que se disimula muy bien, las copias que hizo con polvo de tinta y la ayuda de un pincel están dentro del cofre que ella ha cerrado de nuevo y colocado en la misma posición dentro del cajón. Ahora solo resta sentarse y seguir fingiendo que se siente mal. Segundos después de sentarse se escuchan pasos acercándose a la puerta, y finalmente, Lord Cutler Beckett, James Norrington y Serkán entran y de inmediato asisten a la "enfermiza condesa".

---------------"¿Cómo te sientes hermana?

---------------"Oh, no muy bien querido hermano, creo que debemos retirarnos.

James Norrington no deja de mirar a la joven "condesa", le parece muy familiar aún con el antifaz que oculta parte de su rostro.

-----------------"Tal vez si se quita el antifaz se sienta mejor condesa.

-----------------"No mi lord, no quiero romper la magia que se ha desarrollado entre nosotros, pues en otra ocasión podremos vernos sin máscaras y será tan agradable como en esta noche.

Lord Cutler Beckett se siente muy halagado, tanto que hasta siente que le confiaría su vida a la joven condesa. Serkán, en su papel de noble caballero toma a su hermana del brazo y se prepara para tocar retirada.

----------------"La indisposición de mi hermana nos obliga a retirarnos de su maravillosa fiesta. Fue un placer estar ante su presencia, espero comprenda.

----------------"Lo lamento mucho. Condesa, en cuanto usted mejore¿me permitiría visitarle en donde se hospeda?

----------------"Pero por supuesto. Yo le avisaré en una misiva el momento en el que me puede dar el honor de su visita.

---------------"Gracias condesa, y espero que se mejore pronto. Los acompaño.

Afuera todos esperan, de pronto, ven salir a Mirka, a Serkán, a Beckett y saben que es el momento de tomar posiciones de retirada.

--------------"Hora de irnos al barco, hay que salir de aquí antes de que el encanto de la cenicienta se rompa y todos nos convirtamos en calabazas.

--------------"Bien dicho Jack.

Gibbs se retira junto a Barbosa. Will se acerca a Jack.

---------------"¿Habrá funcionado?

---------------"Algo en el aire me dice que hemos triunfado William, y si lo confirmamos, estamos cerca de alcanzar lo que queremos, total libertad.

---------------"Que así sea.

_**Continuará…..**_


	16. Chapter 16 Crueldad

La primera fase del plan salió de maravilla. Jack, Mirka, Ana María, Elizabeth, Will, Gibbs, Serkán, Drako y un Barbosa muy bien disfrazado se van organizando en el camarote principal.

----------------"Nadie notará que faltan documentos; los copié mediante tinta en polvo y pincel y quedaron exactos.

Jack está interesado en un documento en especial.

-----------------"Damas y caballeros, nuestras plegarias finalmente han sido escuchadas y respondidas.

-----------------"¿Qué es lo que tiene ese documento Jack?

-----------------"William, este documento es el mapa que indica donde se encuentra el corazón de Davy Jones.

-----------------"Pensé que Cutler Beckett lo tendría con él todo el tiempo.

-----------------"Hay muchos que anhelan tener el control del mar.

-----------------"Si quienes lo desean saben que está en Port Royal Beckett se convertiría en blanco fácil, tiene que protegerse y llevarlo a un lugar más seguro.

-----------------"¿Cuál es el lugar?

Jack coloca el documento sobre le mesa mostrando la ruta a sus compañeros.

-----------------"Isla Blanca.

Gibbs se aterra al escuchar el nombre de esa isla.

----------------"¡Una de las cinco muertes!

----------------"¿De que hablas Gibbs?

----------------"Esa isla, fue un puerto de piratas en el siglo trece, ahora es una prisión en control de Inglaterra, es un lugar horrible, embrujado. No se como pudo Beckett enviar el corazón de Davy Jones a ese lugar tan espantoso.

Jack está listo a responder esa premisa.

-------------"Precisamente porque es un lugar aterrador Además está controlada por tropas inglesas lo que la convierte de espantosa al mejor lugar para esconder ese corazón.

-------------"¿Cuál es el plan de ataque?

Ahora es el turno de Mirka.

--------------"No va a ser fácil, Isla Blanca es como una fortaleza, debe haber más de 20 o 30 grupos de soldados, sin contar el resto de los guardias y celadores de la prisión. Tendremos que atracar en alguna de las islas de la cadena, estudiar la zona y luego hacer el plan de ataque.

Elizabeth detesta cuando Mirka actúa como líder.

------------"Supongo que al final serás tú quien coordine el plan de ataque¿verdad princesa?

-----------"Si tienes una idea mejor, eres libre de expresarla.

Elizabeth se enfurece no solo porque no tiene una idea, si no porque sabe que Mirka la está probando.

------------"Tú silencio demuestra que no tienes una idea en mente ahora, bueno, no te preocupes, son unos cuantos días de viaje, puede que el mar te inspire y nos sorprendas a todos con una gran idea.

-----------"No me trates como si fuera tu enemiga Mirka, no quiero serlo. Todos buscamos lo mismo, sobrevivir y eliminar el mal que nos persigue, tenemos que trabajar juntos.

Jack y Mirka se sorprenden con esta nueva actitud de Elizabeth. Will también se preocupa aunque prefiere tomarlo como una buena señal.

-----------"Es bueno escucharte decir eso Elizabeth.

Pero ni Jack ni Mirka confían en ella. Finalmente Jack decide que es hora de zarpar a toda vela hacia Isla Blanca.

-------------"Bueno damas y caballeros, ya tenemos rumbo, propósito y una idea inicial para coordinar la segunda fase de nuestro plan para liberarnos de los males que nos persiguen así que… vayan todos a sus puestos, hagan que este barco literalmente vuele para alejarnos de aquí lo antes posible y llegar a nuestro destino lo más pronto posible.

------------"¡Si Capitán!

------------"¡Si Capitán, señor!

Todos se retiran, excepto William.

--------------"Jack, me gustaría hablar contigo a solas.

Mirka está de acuerdo.

--------------"Los dejos solos.

Mirka sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta al salir.

-------------"¿Qué sucede William?

-------------"Necesito que me hables sobre lo que sientes por Mirka.

-------------"Mirka es mi esposa bajo las leyes gitanas, la quiero, es mía, ella me ama, me respeta, es la única que me entiende y sabe cuando miento y digo la verdad con solo mirarme a los ojos, además de que es la única que no duda de mi honestidad.

-------------"¿La amas?

-------------"Esa es una pregunta demasiado personal.

-------------"Lo es. Y supongo que no serías capaz de abandonarla aún si al final de esta odisea Elizabeth decidiera dejarme y luchar por conquistarte.

------------"Yo no dejaré a Mirka por nada ni por nadie William, estoy atado a ella y ella a mí. Su sangre está en mis venas, ella me ama y yo voy a corresponderle de la misma forma algún día. Y en cuanto a Elizabeth; su cruzada para lograr mi perdón y mi atención es una completa perdida de tiempo, y si te atrevieras a exigirle que te dijera que fue lo que realmente sucedió ese día, sabrías porque me mantengo tan lejos de ella.

------------"¿Por qué no me dices tú lo que sucedió?

Jack guarda silencio porque recordar lo que pasó le causa dolor y rabia. Y por lo mismo no quiere hablar del asunto, la sola idea de que hablar del tema pueda herir a Mirka le preocupa demasiado.

-----------------"Mejor es que sea ella misma quien te cuente. Ahora si me disculpas deseo quedarme a solas para que mi esposa venga a hacerme compañía.

-----------------"No vas a escaparte de esto Jack, hablaremos de Elizabeth al final de todo esto.

-----------------"¡Perfecto, al final! Ahora¿me dejarías a solas?

-----------------"Que pases buenas noches.

-----------------"De eso puedes estar completamente seguro. Buenas noches Will.

Will sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta.

En cubierta, Mirka tiene un nuevo encuentro cara a cara con Elizabeth.

-----------------"No me mires con tanta hostilidad, princesa, vengo en son de paz.

-----------------"Que bien.

-----------------"Quiero pedirte ayuda. Con Jack.

-----------------"¿De que hablas?

-----------------"Últimamente ustedes son inseparables, tal vez puedas hablar con él, interceder por mi, para que me perdone.

Mirka ríe al escuchar la propuesta de Elizabeth.

-----------------"Quisiste deshacerte de él para que nadie notara o se enterara de tus sentimientos¿y pretendes que te perdone?

-----------------"Jack es un buen hombre, no puede guardarme rencor para siempre.

-----------------"Lo que tú en realidad quieres es entrar de nuevo en su vida. Pero lamento informarte que eso no podrá ser.

-----------------"No me digas. ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-----------------"En su momento lo sabrás, ahora no conviene. Pero si puedo decirte que entre Jack y yo hay una relación muy hermosa, basada en lo que el amor realmente significa. Sin traiciones, ni presiones, en todo lo hermoso que tú no eres capaz de ofrecer por cobarde, porque eso es lo que eres Elizabeth Swann, una cobarde. Tal vez no en las batallas en el mar, pero si en la vida.

Si Elizabeth necesitaba una motivación para deshacerse de Mirka para siempre, ya la tiene. Mirka le ha mostrado una verdad muy clara, Elizabeth le tiene miedo a su amor por Jack, y le tiene miedo a Mirka porque es mucho más valiente, además de tener toda la atención de Jack.

--------------"Tú no sabes nada de mí, y no tienes idea de lo que siento por Jack.

--------------"¿Acaso es lo mismo que sientes por Will? No puedo entender como puedes herir a William Turner, que te ha amado tanto, que ha hecho tantos sacrificios por ti.

--------------"¡¿Tú que sabes?!

--------------"He hablado con varios de los amigos de Jack, ellos saben, y por supuesto, Jack me ha contado muchas cosas acerca de William y de ti. No mereces nada, tú atraes al mal Elizabeth Swann, atraes la pena, ni siquiera eres digna del nombre que tienes porque lo que hiciste, te convierte en menos que nada.

Mirka se aleja de Elizabeth. La joven Swann se siente más que ofendida, pues la verdad duele y Mirka tiene una habilidad enorme para hacer que las verdades se escuchen crueles.

--------------"Si la cobardía me ayuda a tener el perdón y el amor de Jack Sparrow, bienvenida sea.

Mirka entra al camarote de Jack y cierra la puerta. Jack la recibe con esa sonrisa que a ella le fascina. La joven princesa se acerca a su esposo y ahora ambos están juntos mirándose fijamente a los ojos.

--------------"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cuando finalmente seamos reconocidos como marido y mujer seremos la pareja de piratas más perfecta, audaz e inalcanzable de los siete mares.

--------------"Yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Cada día que pasa te amo mucho más.

--------------"Y gracias a tus constantes demostraciones de amor yo me estoy recuperando internamente lo que te lleva a ti a estar más cerca de escuchar de mis labios la frase "Te amo".

--------------"No quiero que te sientas presionado.

--------------"Al contrario preciosa, tú eres libre de presionarme cuanto quieras.

Mirka le sonríe dulcemente a Jack.

-------------"Hace un momento tuve un encuentro con Elizabeth. Me pidió que la ayudara, que… intercediera por ella ante ti para que la perdonaras.

-------------"Eso es estar desesperada. Confieso que algunas veces quise jugar a la conquista con ella pero no me imaginé que le afectara tanto.

-------------"Pero ella sí te afectó. Te dolió su traición, ese falso beso te marcó profundamente. Me confesaste que te estabas enamorado.

-------------"Si, y aunque en aquella ocasión estaba afectado por los efectos del ron recuerdo perfectamente haberte dicho que estaba enamorado de un error.

-------------"Es verdad. Pero dime¿La perdonarías ahora?

-------------"Si la perdono o no¿Qué diferencia hay? Ella ya no me interesa, tú eres mi esposa y es contigo con quien quiero estar por el resto de mi vida.

--------------"¿Y si algo me pasara, si yo… despareciera de tu vida, la buscarías, la perdonarías y la convertirías en tu mujer?

--------------"¿Qué te hace pensar que puede llegar a ocurrir una tragedia como la que acabas de describir?

--------------"Davy Jones.

--------------"Preciosa, Davy Jones ya no puede obtener lo que deseaba de ti gracias a mí.

--------------"Muy cierto. Pero él no está enterado de eso, lo que indica que sigue tras de mí. Se que vas a cuidarme, pero… en el mar cualquier cosa puede ocurrir y…

Jack besa a Mirka para impedir que ella termine la triste oración. Luego la mira a los ojos fijamente.

--------------"En el mar cualquier cosa puede ocurrir, pero lo que yo no voy a permitir que ocurra es que el baboso de Jones te ponga una de sus…bueno, uno de sus tentáculos o tenaza sobre ti. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta anterior, mi respuesta es que no te reemplazaría ni con ella ni con nadie, prefiero pasar el resto de mi vida solo, con tu recuerdo vivo en mi memoria. Pero como nada de eso va a ocurrir mejor dejemos de pensar en eso y mejor trabajemos en un heredero¿de acuerdo?

--------------"¿Y cuantos herederos te gustaría tener?

--------------"Bueno, somos jóvenes, estamos recién casados y con toda una vida por delante, solo imagina cuantos podemos tener.

Mirka le sonríe a Jack y acaricia su rostro dulcemente.

------------"Nunca me voy a cansar de decir que te amo, me has hecho la mujer más feliz de este mundo. Ahora, gracias a ti, conozco la belleza, la pasión y la ternura del amor. Eres mi vida Jack, aún después de la muerte te seguiré amando con la misma intensidad.

Jack besa a Mirka con pasión de pirata y amor de hombre, Mirka le responde con la misma fuerza. Mirka se está amoldando muy bien a la forma de amar de Jack Sparrow, ambos son muy felices cuando están juntos, y aunque se quieren de manera distinta, el lazo que los une es tan fuerte como las olas del mar.

Nace un nuevo día y el sol ilumina a El Satarma. Jack sale a cubierta de muy buen humor y se encuentra con Gibbs.

---------------"Noticias capitán.

---------------"¡Soy todo oídos! Cualquiera que sea la noticia buena o mala estoy de humor para aguantar.

---------------"Pues esta es muy buena Jack, nos acercamos al segundo puerto pirata más libre, loco y lleno de ron después de Tortuga.

---------------"¿Te refieres a El Toro?

---------------"Si, la isla mas alcoholizada y desenfrenada que rodean al Caribe. ¿Qué dices, desembarcamos?

---------------"Me parece que El Satarma necesita provisiones.

---------------"Sobre todo ron, solo nos quedan seis barriles.

La noticia de que solo quedan seis barriles de ron en el barco inquieta mucho a Jack.

------------"¡Todos prepárense para desembarcar en El Toro, necesitamos provisiones!

Todos comienzan a prepararse para desembarcar, Elizabeth siente curiosidad por la Isla llamada El Toro. Elizabeth se acerca a Ana María.

------------"¿Qué es El Toro?

------------"Puerto Pirata, muchos piensan que Tortuga es el único puerto libre, pero éste es el menos conocido y por lo tanto el más seguro para nosotros.

Elizabeth siente que ha llegado el momento perfecto para poner en marcha su plan. Mirka sale a cubierta y se sorprende con tanto movimiento. La joven se acerca a su amado Jack.

---------------"¿Cuáles fueron tus órdenes?

---------------"Llegamos a El Toro, necesitamos provisiones.

---------------"Entiendo. Pero me parece que esa isla lo único que fabrica, consume y vende es ron.

---------------"Muy cierto, de hecho a parte de eso es el puerto pirata menos conocido. Y no solo manufactura ron, tienes las provisiones necesarias que un barco como este requiere para seguir su rumbo querida.

--------------"Jack, beber tanto ron hace daño, no te impido que lo hagas porque se que ese hábito aunque malo, es parte de ti. Pero no quiero verte enfermo en el futuro, eres demasiado joven, quiero envejecer contigo, que estemos juntos siempre por muchos años.

-------------"Muchas veces bebo para olvidarme de todo lo que me atormenta, aunque parte de esas veces es para divertirme. Pero créeme que últimamente tu presencia es la que me hace olvidar todo aquello que me atormenta y es también lo que más placer me da.

------------"Eres un tesoro Jack, lo más valioso que me ha entregado el mar, y la vida.

Jack y Mirka se besan tiernamente.

-------------"Quiero que te quedes a abordo. Elizabeth también debe quedarse, al igual que Yesenia y Ana María. El Toro no es tortuga, ahí los piratas no son del todo amigables y la mayoría de las veces cuando se pelean es por un motivo ya establecido.

-------------"Comprendo. Quiero que te cuides mucho, no te metas en problemas.

-------------"Voy a evitarlos a toda costa.

-------------"Te amo.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente. Ya los botes están en el agua y solo esperan por Jack, Gibbs y Will se dan cuenta de que el beso entre Jack y Mirka parece no tener fin, así que Gibbs decide ir a buscar a Jack. Pero quien está sufriendo amargamente es Elizabeth, ya no puede soportarlo más, aún cuando se condene, tiene que deshacerse de Mirka.

Elizabeth camina disimuladamente hacia la proa del barco. Una vez allí, mira a mar abierto, buscando una señal, algo que le indique que puede llevar a cabo sus planes.

Gibbs no sabe como interrumpir a los enamorados.

---------------"¿Capitán?

Jack y Mirka rompen el beso.

---------------"Capitán, princesa, lamento interrumpir tan… evidente demostración de amor, pero es que ya estamos listos para ir a El Toro.

---------------"Ya voy.

Jack y Mirka se dan un beso y finalmente Jack se aleja con sus hombres hacia los botes. William busca a Elizabeth y al verla en la proa se extraña mucho. Pero igual no puede detenerse y se va con Jack y Gibbs hacia los botes.

Pero debería preocuparse, pues Elizabeth sostiene una conversación con el lame botas oficial de Davy Jones. La escoria de Jones está pegado a la cubierta de proa por la parte de afuera.

-------------------"¿Van a dañarla?

-------------------"Davy Jones anhela que ella sea el alma pura que cure su corazón herido, de esa forma quienes lo tienen perderían todo lo que han logrado porque la maldición desaparecería.

-------------------"¿Y lo que prometiste, a cerca del padre de Will, y de no atacarnos de nuevo?

-------------------"Davy Jones es un hombre de honor y palabra. Si tú cumples con tu parte el cumplirá con la suya. Haz que el agua se estremezca, y no tendrás rival que te impida reconquistar el corazón de Jack Sparrow.

La escoria de Jones regresa poco a poco al agua. Elizabeth se siente mal pero al mismo tiempo segura de lo que quiere. Ella mira hacia cubierta y ve como poco a poco todos abandonan el barco para ir a El Toro. Sabe que si desperdicia esta oportunidad no vendrá otra. Ella camina hacia la zona de armería del barco con siniestros planes en mente.

Yesenia tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Pero no puede entender de qué se trata. Ana María se acerca a ella.

----------------"¿Se siente bien?

----------------"Mas o menos niña. Mejor ven conmigo, hay que preparar el comedor y la bodega para las provisiones.

----------------"Un momento, voy a buscar a Elizabeth y a Mirka.

----------------"¡No!, solo vamos a hacer espacio, hay pocas cosas y podemos hacerlo solas.

----------------"¡Pero...!

----------------"Mirka y Elizabeth no deben estar juntas. No quiero que se peleen y acaben matándose entre sí. Haremos esto solas sin problemas.

----------------"Bien.

Con mucho desgano Ana María acompaña a Yesenia hacia el interior del barco.

Mirka camina hacia la proa con un poco de tristeza porque sabe que Jack posiblemente se va a tardar mucho en hacer negocios y trueques en El Toro. De pronto, Elizabeth le cierra el paso, con una mirada fría y una mano atrás de la espalda.

----------------"¿Qué te propones Elizabeth? No tengo ganas de pelear.

----------------"Yo tampoco.

Elizabeth saca un arma y le apunta a Mirka a la cabeza.

-------------"Si gritas, si sacas tu espada, dispararé a ese barril de pólvora y todo el barco volará en mil pedazos. Las dos no podemos tener a Jack.

-------------"¿Estás loca?

-------------"De amor, si, puede ser. También puede que esté loca de desesperación. Lo único que se es que si me haces esto difícil, le dispararé al barril y con toda la pólvora que he derramado este barco de hará cenizas en el mar. Moriremos las dos, y con nuestra muerte la esperanza de libertad y vida de Jack, Will y todos los que abordan este barco.

Mirka no lo puede creer, Elizabeth es peor de lo que ella pensaba.

---------------"¿Qué vas a hacer, matarme?

---------------"No. No te voy a matar, pero tampoco te voy a salvar.

---------------"Jack me ama, nada de lo que hagas va a cambiar eso.

---------------"No te ama, quiere olvidarme contigo. Pero no voy a permitirlo.

---------------"Jack no te va a perdonar nunca por lo que le hiciste.

---------------"Si lo hará, cuando ya no vuelva a verte lo hará.

Llena de rabia y al mismo tiempo de miedo, Mirka hace un movimiento para enfrentar a Elizabeth pero ésta de inmediato apunta al barril de pólvora lo que hace que Mirka se detenga.

---------------"No lo hagas Mirka. ¡Comprende que ya no puedo seguir sufriendo! Cuando veo como Jack te besa me quiero morir. No puedo permitir que sigan en medio.

Mirka decide herir aún más a Elizabeth. La princesa gitana se arranca el vendaje de la muñeca de su mano y se la muestra a Elizabeth.

---------------"¿Sabes lo que esta cicatriz significa?

Elizabeth no sabe, pero teme lo peor.

--------------"Esta cicatriz simboliza mi unión con Jack bajo las leyes gitanas.

--------------"¿Qué?

--------------"¡Soy su mujer bajo las leyes gitanas! Mi sangre está unida a la suya, soy su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Elizabeth siente que la rabia la está quemando por dentro. Lágrimas brotan de sus ojos.

----------------"No puede ser.

----------------"Lo heriste tanto, lo marcaste para siempre. Pero el destino lo trajo a mí y lo salvé, en cuerpo y alma, por eso me eligió para que fuera su esposa¡unió su sangre a la mía honrando así mi raza y el inmenso amor que le tengo desde que era una niña! Tú nunca lo amarás como lo amo yo. Y cuando se entere de lo que haces ahora, te va odiar por toda la eternidad.

----------------"Él nunca lo sabrá, porque tú no volverás. Adiós Mirka.

Elizabeth hace un disparo al agua. Los botes se detienen, aún cuando están bastante lejos se escuchó el disparo. Jack y Will presienten lo peor. Gibbs y los demás esperan órdenes.

----------------"¿Jack?

----------------"¡Den la vuelta rápido!

Elizabeth no deja de apuntar a Mirka con el arma; de pronto El Satarma se estremece y de las profundidades sale El Holandés Errante con todo su poder. Cinco de sus escorias abordan el Satarma y ante los ojos desesperados de Yesenia y Ana María se llevan a rastras a Mirka a bordo del Holandés Errante. Jack y Will no lo pueden creer. Lleno de desesperación Jack le quita el remo a Gibbs y ahora rema a toda fuerza con el resto de los hombres; todos sacan sus escopetas y disparan al Holandés Errante.

Elizabeth tiene contacto visual con Davy Jones, que le hace una reverencia de agradecimiento. Pero para disimular, Elizabeth también comienza a dispararle al tenebroso barco.

Mirka lucha como puede contra sus captores pero es inútil, ella no puede hacer nada. Los monstruosos tripulantes del Holandés Errante se la llevan a rastras y empujones hacia el camarote que Davy Jones ha tenido cerrado por muchos, muchos años. Davy Jones se siente satisfecho pero no piensa irse sin ver la cara que pondrá Jack cuando se entere que tiene a su hermosa princesa gitana. El Holandés Errante se mantiene firme sin responder al fuego inútil que proviene de los botes que pertenecen al Satarma. Bootstrap se siente muy mal por la pobre princesa gitana, ni sus advertencias pudieron evitar que Davy Jones llegara a ella.

Jack, Will, Gibbs, Serkán son los primeros en abordar el Satarma, Jack está desesperado.

----------------"¡Armen el barco, carguen los cañones!

Elizabeth disimula uniéndose a los demás. Jack saca su arma, Davy Jones ríe desde la cubierta.

--------------"¡Dime que se siente Jack Sparrow!

--------------"Devuélvemela, puedes tomarme a mí, al fin y al cabo ya conozco lo terrible que puede ser tu apestosa mascota.

--------------"Jamás había visto tanta rabia en tu mirada, Jack Sparrow.

Davy Jones hace un gesto y dos de sus escorias traen a Mirka a cubierta. Ella está desesperada. Jack se siente como si le estuvieran arrancando el alma.

----------------"¡Te voy a mandar a infierno por esto!

Gibbs, Barbosa, Will y Elizabeth están impresionados con la fiereza de Jack y con el dolor que se refleja en su mirada. Serkán está desesperado así como el resto de los gitanos.

Mirka tiene deseos de vengarse de Elizabeth, tiene ganas de gritarle a Jack que ella es la culpable de que ahora estén separados. Uno de sus captores se da cuenta y le habla al oído.

---------------"Dices una palabra y te juro que esta vez Jack Sparrow no volverá de las profundidades. Verás como muere él y todos los que amas.

Will se acerca a Jack.

--------------"Dile que tenerla ya no le servirá de nada.

--------------"No puedo, la mataría frente a todos nosotros. Quiero darle la oportunidad a Mirka de escapar, ella es fuerte va a sobrevivir, pensará en algo para liberarse y regresar conmigo.

Mirka está desesperada. Y al ver a Elizabeth se siente peor. Pero Elizabeth tampoco se siente muy bien que digamos. Nuevamente la culpa la castiga cruelmente, pero lo hecho, hecho está y ahora tiene que pensar en ella y en su felicidad.

Davy Jones está listo para retirarse.

---------------"¡Despídete de tu hermosa princesa gitana Jack, te aseguro que no volverás a verla¡Caballeros vamos a tener que disfrutar de mar abierto, nuestra hermosa invitada no puede estar en las profundidades y además, debemos acostumbrarnos al aire fresco, porque pronto seremos los hombres que una vez fuimos, gracias a ella!

Mirka mira a Jack con el temor de pensar que no volverá a verlo, Jack no deja de mirarla con el mismo temor y con la frustración de no poder hacer nada, al menos por ahora. Serkán se acerca desesperado a Jack.

------------------"¡Vamos a abrir fuego!

------------------"No podemos hacer eso

------------------"¡Vas a permitir que se lleven a mi hermana!

------------------"¡Parece que la desesperación no te deja ver las cosas con claridad amigo¿acaso no te das cuenta de que si abrimos fuego podemos herirla, o es que quieres recuperarla muerta?

----------------"¡Entonces dime que es lo que vamos a hacer!

----------------"¡No lo se, necesito pensar! Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que voy a recuperar a tu hermana así tenga que enfrentarme a toda la tripulación del Holandés Errante solo.

Will está conmovido con el dolor de Jack, jamás hubiera imaginado que Jack Sparrow tendría esos nobles sentimientos.

----------------"Yo voy a ayudarte Jack, te lo prometo.

----------------"Gracias William.

Con gran dolor Jack así como Yesenia y los demás ven como se aleja del Holandés Errante a toda vela. Pero hay un tripulante más a bordo del Satarma, es Bootstrap Bill Turner. Davy Jones cumplió con su palabra, pero no del todo. Liberó a Bootstrap Bill, pero lo dejó con su imagen monstruosa, en realidad, solo lo echó del Holandés Errante, su alma le sigue perteneciendo a Davy Jones.

----------------"Tienen que rescatarla cuanto antes.

Todos se voltean y se impresionan al ver a uno de los tripulantes de Davy Jones en El Satarma. Serkán va a dispararle pero Jack lo detiene.

---------------"No es buena idea, estaba con Davy Jones pero su presencia puede servirnos de mucho.

Will no lo puede creer. Elizabeth está desconcertada porque ese no fue el trato; el padre de Will tenía que ser liberado por completo.

---------------"Jack, Jones se va a dar cuenta de que ya no es pura, y la matará.

Yesenia baja la cabeza y Serkán se estremece con esa revelación, de inmediato se acerca a Jack.

----------------"¿Qué quiso decir?

Jack se descubre la muñeca y le muestra la cicatriz a Serkán. El joven hermano de Mirka se impresiona. Su hermana se casó con Jack Sparrow en secreto.

---------------"Como puedes ver mi querido cuñado, tu hermana y yo unimos nuestra sangre en sagrado matrimonio gitano. Así que puedes borrar de tu mente todo lo malo que pensaste de mí y de ella.

---------------"Jones quería la pureza de mi hermana para ser libre.

---------------"Y eso ya no podrá ser.

---------------"¿Y si la mata?

---------------"La rescataremos antes de que se entere de que ya no es la inocente niña que conoció.

Serkán está desesperado y se aleja de Jack.

Jack y Will se acercan a Bootstrap.

-----------------"Alguien en este barco hizo un trato con Davy Jones y por eso estoy aquí. Tienen un traidor a bordo.

Todos se miran, Elizabeth disimula lo mejor que puede. Barbosa la mira con la seguridad de que fue ella quien causó todo. Ana María no tiene dudas de que fue ella. Jack se siente desconcertado, y algo muy dentro de él le dice que Elizabeth tiene algo que ver y si puede probarlo ella puede estar segura de que va a conocer el lado oscuro de Jack Sparrow.

Will tiene el mismo presentimiento, aunque no cree que ella haya sido capaz de provocar una bajeza como esa aún cuando se llevaban tan mal y eran rivales.

Jack finalmente toma una decisión.

---------------"¿Vas a ayudarnos a rescatarla?

---------------"Cuenta conmigo Jack.

---------------"¡Hay cambio de planes, rescataremos a Mirka primero!

Elizabeth interviene llena de rabia porque aún no puede eliminar del todo la presencia de Mirka.

-----------------"¡Pero tenemos que buscar y destruir el corazón de Davy Jones!

-----------------"¡Rescataremos a Mirka primero! Créeme que soy el primer interesado en descuartizar el maldito órgano que mantiene vivo a ese maldito cara de pez. ¡Hay que seguir al Holandés Errante a una distancia segura, la mitad irá por provisiones a El Toro, tienen exactamente una hora para ir y volver! Mirka no va a aguantar mucho.

Jack se va hacia los camarotes destrozado y lleno de rabia. Elizabeth sabe que tiene que cuidarse de no cometer un error que la delate. Tiene que hacer todo bien, para no ser la víctima de su propia trampa.

_**Continuará….**_


	17. Chapter 17 La Sangre de la Innombrable

Mirka se encuentra encerrada en la hermosa cabina que una vez ocupó la mujer más amada por Davy Jones. Mirka llora de rabia, de dolor y de miedo mientras se mira al espejo. Siente un gran odio por Elizabeth, por todos lo que tripulan el Holandés Errante y siente un gran temor al pensar que no pueda volver a estar con Jack; el hombre que ama.

De pronto se abre la puerta, es el lame botas oficial de Davy Jones junto a otros tres grotescos tripulantes que le traen comida y ropa seca.

--------------"Obsequios del capitán para la princesa de los gitanos.

Mirka permanece en silencio, sentada frente al espejo sin hacer gestos ni decir una palabra. El alcahuete de Jones se da cuenta de la profunda tristeza de la joven gitana.

--------------"No estés triste princesa, el capitán Jones no te lastimará, tampoco a tu gente ni a tu amado Jack Sparrow. Tu rival hizo un trato con él y aunque el capitán lo cumplió en parte a su modo, puedo asegurarte que el alma de Jack ya no le interesa.

Por lo menos el saber esto le da un poco de alivio al dolor de su alma, y siendo así, entonces tiene que idear la forma de escapar del Holandés Errante. Seguirle la corriente a Davy Jones no es buena idea, porque si descubre la verdad le puede costar la vida y ella desea vivir y ser libre para estar de nuevo con Jack.

--------------"Debes comer y cambiarte. La dejo con sus pensamientos, princesa Mirka.

Las escorias de Jones salen de la hermosa cabina y cierran la puerta. Mirka entra de nuevo en su profunda depresión. De pronto una corriente fría invade la habitación, es Bootstrap Bill Turner.

-------------"Estás en la cabina de la innombrable.

Mirka se espanta al verlo.

---------------"No te asustes, y no grites. Me echaron del barco, si me encuentran aquí se desquitarán con aquello que más nos duela. Davy Jones no cumple por completo con sus promesas.

---------------"Fue ella. ¡Esa perra traidora me puso en este maldito barco!

---------------"Cálmate, baja la voz. Se que fue ella, y los que se imaginan que fue ella quieren ignorar ese pensamiento por la decepción y el dolor que les causa.

---------------"¡¿Qué se supone que voy hacer ahora, como voy a salir de este infierno, como voy a regresar con el hombre que amo?!

---------------"Jack no te va a abandonar, si estoy aquí es por él. Quiere que sepas que no se va a rendir, que no le importa llegar hasta el fin del mundo con tal de recuperarte. Tiene planes Mirka, pero debes darle un poco de tiempo, tener paciencia y sobrevivir lo mejor que puedas.

--------------"¿En serio Jack lo envió a usted a decirme todo esto?

--------------"¿Lo dudas?

Mirka respira profundo antes de responder.

------------"Cuando encontré a Jack, tenía miedo de revelarle lo que sentía por él desde que era una niña porque no sabía que había sido de su vida, la gente decía tantas cosas. Y cuando supe lo que le había pasado, la marca que Elizabeth Swann dejó en su alma, perdí las esperanzas. Pero pasó el tiempo, le fui gustando, lo fui conquistando y cuando me pidió que fuera su esposa dudé, pero me arriesgué y hasta ahora he sido la mujer más feliz. ¡Pero ahora tengo miedo de perderlo, porque aunque él sabe que ella es una traidora cobarde, también se que su marca sigue viva en él! Ella me sacó del camino, y tengo miedo de que lo vuelva a engañar y yo termine perdiéndolo. No temo perder mi vida, temo perder su amor.

Bootstrap Bill Turner se conmueve con las palabras de Mirka, tanto, que no piensa permitir que una relación tan hermosa y pura como la de Jack y Mirka muera a causa de la maldad, cobardía, envidia y traición de otros.

-----------"No temas princesa, Jack Sparrow solo tiene tu nombre en sus labios y la imagen de tu dulce rostro en la mente. Jamás lo había visto tan desesperado por salvar una vida; hoy, el corazón de Jack Sparrow ha quedado al descubierto, si tenía dudas de su amor por ti, estoy seguro de que con lo que ha pasado, se han aclarado a tu favor.

Mirka se siente tan sola, tan desesperada y al mismo tiempo tan aliviada con las palabras de ese pobre y condenado ser, que sin importarle las condiciones en las que se encuentra, Mirka camina hacia él y lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas. Bootstrap no lo puede creer, pero le responde el abrazo con ternura paternal.

-------------"Dígale que lo amo, por favor, dígale que voy a resistir, que voy a luchar por volver a su lado. ¿Lo hará?

-------------"Si, te lo prometo. Y, puede que hasta sea bueno que esto haya pasado. Hay algo que puedes hacer para aportar a la total destrucción de Davy Jones.

-------------"¿De que se trata?

-------------"En esta cabina se esconde lo único que puede aniquilar a la bestia de Davy Jones; EL Kraken.

Mirka está impresionada.

-------------"La mitad del poder de Jones sobre el mar se concentra en esa maldita bestia. Si la aniquilamos de raíz, no es tan temible.

-------------"¿Cuál es el arma que destruiría al Kraken?

-------------"Sangre.

-------------"¿Sangre? No comprendo.

-------------"La sangre de la innombrable. Aquella mujer con belleza de diosa y alma de hiena que mató el alma de Davy Jones y condenó al mar junto con él. Esa mujer era tan cruel y tan traicionera como el mar mismo, y Jones era su perro fiel. La amaba más que a su propia existencia, ella lo sabía y lo usaba en su favor. Davy Jones cometió los crímenes más sangrientos, crueles y despiadados solo por darle todo lo que ella deseaba; la llenó de oro, diamantes, propiedades en fin, casi le puso el mundo a sus pies. Y cuando al fin tuvo el mundo a sus pies, ella decidió que era tiempo de dejarlo. Ella no era capaz de sentir amor por nadie, solo se amaba a sí misma y a las riquezas que poseía. Cuando le dijo a Jones que todo había terminado, que se iba para no volver jamás… Jones enloqueció, brotó el odio. La maldijo en este mismo barco, y con esa maldición invocó a los dioses malignos del mar, les ofreció su alma a cambio de que su dolor terminara. Fue cuando los dioses del mar pusieron al Kraken a su servicio. Con dolor y odio, Jones cortó la garganta de la mujer que amaba y mientras su sangre se derramaba sobre la cubierta del barco, mientras ella moría en sus brazos él le susurraba: "mía o de nadie".

Mirka se estremece con esa historia.

------------"Se lo repitió hasta que la última gota de sangre se derramó. Luego le lanzó su cuerpo al Kraken para que la devorara. Pero los dioses fueron más siniestros; reclamaron su alma y la de todos sus tripulantes, lo traicionaron, porque aunque ella ya estaba muerta, seguía viva en él. Ni siquiera sirvió arrancarse el corazón y enterrarlo con su recuerdo. Esa misma noche Jones perdió el corazón y el alma, y los dioses convirtieron la sangre de la innombrable en el único veneno capaz de exterminar al Kraken. Los dioses lo condenaron a vivir bajo sus dominios, errando con el dolor del recuerdo de la traidora, de la innombrable. Y cargando con lo único capaz de matar a su arma mortal en los mares; la sangre de la innombrable.

Mirka está demasiado impactada. Pero ha tomado una decisión.

---------------"Lo que me dice me impresiona, y al mismo tiempo me da motivos para no pasarme el tiempo aquí llorando inútilmente. Dígale a Jack que se apresure, que me encuentre, porque le voy a entregar el arma que necesita para matar a la bestia que casi lo elimina. Encontraré ese veneno y el Kraken morirá ya sea por mi mano o la de Jack.

--------------"Eres nuestra esperanza. Cuídate mucho, trata de no alterar los ánimos y no permitas que Jones lea tu mirada por mucho tiempo. Si descubre que ya eres toda una mujer antes de que Jack te salve, estarás perdida.

---------------"¿Usted no puede sacarme de aquí? Yo buscaría el veneno y usted luego vendría a sacarme.

---------------"Quisiera, pero no puedo. No puedo pasar de un lugar a otro contigo. Estás viva, yo ya no soy ni siquiera humano. No es tan fácil.

---------------"Davy Jones no ha matado su humanidad. Lucharemos por liberarlo a usted también.

Bootstrap sabe que ya es momento de irse.

---------------"Me voy. Cuídate y resiste, princesa.

---------------"Lo haré. Gracias.

Bootstrap desaparece de la presencia de Mirka. La joven se siente de nuevo sola y vacía, pero con una misión en mente. Tiene que buscar la manera de engatusar a Jones. Mirka camina hacia la bandeja de comida, siente deseos de comer pero extrañamente el olor de la comida le hace sentir el estómago pesado, revuelto y además siente náuseas.

--------------"Esta comida debe estar podrida, como todo lo que ha en este barco infernal. Pero voy a salir de aquí y con el arma para matar a la maldita bestia de Jones.

Pero mientras Mirka trata de sobrevivir a bordo del Holandés Errante, Jack Sparrow llora en silencio y en la soledad de su camarote la ausencia cruel de Mirka. Hacía años que Jack no derramaba una lágrima; todo en su vida giraba alrededor del Perla Negra, vengarse de las traiciones pasadas y escapar de sus errores. Pero ahora ha perdido a la persona más valiosa, hermosa y tierna que se ha cruzado en su camino; la mujer que le salvó la vida, la que le dio esperanza e ilusiones de amar y ser amado; "amar"; esa es una palabra que ahora le pesa mucho, porque nunca se la dijo a Mirka y ahora, que no la tiene a su lado, ahora que sufre ante la realidad de que está en peligro mortal, es que siente que realmente la ama. Jack no hace más que pensar en como salvarla, pero no es el único, en cubierta todos están buscando maneras de abordar el Holandés Errante. Will, Gibbs, Serkán y Yesenia están reunidos en cubierta.

--------------"Jack no quiere ver a nadie¡como pudo ocultarnos que se había casado con la princesa de los gitanos!

--------------"Se casaron en tierra y no lo mencionaron abiertamente en el barco porque Jones lo sabría. La estuvo protegiendo todo el tiempo.

--------------"También tenemos que encontrar al traidor.

--------------"O traidora, hay mujeres en este barco también. Quien quiera que haya sido, hay que ser demasiado cruel como para entregar a un alma buena como la princesa a los dominios infernales de Davy Jones.

-------------"Tenemos que tener cuidado con lo que decimos o hacemos, y pensar en como tender una trampa para que el traidor caiga por si solo. Nosotros podemos confiar porque somos leales entre nosotros.

-------------"Si, tenemos que dejar al resto de la tripulación fuera de esta conversación; Entre nosotros cuatro no está el traidor, pero ahora no podemos confiar en el resto. Una persona hace cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que más quiere en el mundo o por retrasar el juicio final.

Esas palabras hacen pensar a Will en dos posibles sospechosos; uno de ellos no es de importancia y le parece lógico un intento de traición; pero la segunda, el solo pensar que ella haya sido capaz de algo tan ruin y cobarde solo para tener el camino libre y conquistar a Jack no le cabe en la cabeza. Los sospechosos de William son Barbosa y Elizabeth. Y ruega a Dios porque se trate de Barbosa y no de la mujer que él sigue amando.

Bootstrap Bill aparece en la cabina de Jack.

---------------"¿Siempre tienes que aparecer dejando a tu paso tanto aire frío?

---------------"No desquites tu pena conmigo Jack.

---------------"¿Está viva?

---------------"Viva, sin rasguños. Ella es una muchacha fuerte Jack, va a aguantar. El mensaje que le di de tu parte la animó mucho.

---------------"No hay dicho mas cierto que este: "nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo has perdido". Estuve nadando entre dudas todo este tiempo, entre si seguía loco por Elizabeth o si en serio me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Mirka; Tuve que perderla para hallar la verdad; es frustrante darse cuenta de cómo la vida juega tan fácilmente con nuestros destinos.

------------"No te desmorones, ese no es tu espíritu. Esa muchacha te ama, tú eres su motivación para vivir, no la decepciones. Es más, hasta puede ser bueno que ella esté en ese barco.

-----------"Pasar tantos años en compañía de esas escorias te ha enloquecido amigo.

-----------"Te voy a hacer una historia, la misma que le acabo de hacer a ella, y te aseguro que saldremos de este camarote con un plan. Confía en mí Jack, yo anhelo la libertad tanto como ella. Solo escúchame.

-----------"Soy todo oídos.

Pero mientras se desarrollan planes en la cabina de Jack, Elizabeth trata de mantener su mente ocupada en las labores del barco, poco a poco Barbosa se acerca a ella.

--------------"Es difícil imaginar que debajo de esa apariencia inocente y noble, se esconda un alma ruin y cobarde.

-------------"¡¿Por qué me insulta?!

-------------"Tarde o temprano se descubrirá lo que hiciste.

-------------"Yo no hice nada de lo que tenga que arrepentirme.

-------------"Espero que puedas decir lo mismo cuando ella esté de regreso en el barco. Te miro y casi puedo imaginarme lo que hiciste para que esta tragedia ocurriera. Tienes ese brillo de satisfacción, de…"finalmente tengo el camino libre". Ten cuidado, quien hace un trato con Davy Jones queda atado a su voluntad por siempre, llegará el momento en el que te pida algo más y no podrás negarte.

------------"¿Por qué le afecta tanto la suerte de esa mujer? Pensé que se sentiría aliviado, ella ya no puede matarlo.

Barbosa comienza a sentir mucha antipatía por Elizabeth.

---------------"En este momento prefiero lidiar con ella y no contigo. Evidentemente tú prefieres atacar por la espalda.

Barbosa se aleja de Elizabeth. Ella está demasiado preocupada, por Jack más que por su propia suerte. La joven Swann se acerca a Ana María.

------------"¿Cómo está Jack?

------------"Acaba de perder a su mejor amiga y esposa¿Cómo esperas que esté? No puedo creer que se haya casado con ella en secreto. Ni que le importara tanto.

------------"¿Te sientes mal por ella?

------------"Ella puede caerme mal, pero jamás le habría deseado un destino tan horrible.

------------"Tu tenías tratos con Jones.

-----------"¡Mi pellejo estaba en juego! Amenazó con transformarme en una de sus escorias si no lo ayudaba. ¿Fuiste tú verdad? Cuando salimos juraría que te vi apuntándole con tu arma en la cabeza.

----------"No es cierto, viste mal.

----------"Solo espero que no hayas tenido nada que ver. Pero si lo hiciste ruega que Jack no lo descubra, porque de ser así, conocerás un lado de él que no es agradable.

----------"¿Qué quieres decir?

----------"Jack puede ser una gran molestia a veces. Pero es noble, atesora la amistad y el amor porque los piratas como él y como el resto de nosotros, estamos muy solos. Mirka es muy valiosa para Jack, si descubre quien fue el traidor que la puso en las garras de Davy Jones, ese traidor la pasará muy mal, te lo aseguro.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth.

La tristeza reina en El Satarma. Pero a bordo del Holandés Errante la historia es diferente. Davy Jones está listo para su primera entrevista con Mirka. Jones abre la puerta del camarote. Mirka se asusta al verlo pero intenta mantener la calma. Davy Jones cierra la puerta.

------------"Eres muy bella, mis respetos para ti princesa gitana.

Mirka no responde y está actuando serenamente, como la niña inocente que una vez fue, no como la mujer que es ahora, llena de independencia y amor por Jack Sparrow. No puede permitir que Davy Jones descubra que ha perdido su pureza; al menos hasta que como Jack siempre dice; llegue el momento oportuno.

-----------"No has comido, y sigues con esa ropa mojada.

-----------"Me siento de lo peor, no puedo pasar nada por la garganta.

-----------"Se que ahora me odias porque te he separado de Jack, pero…si me dieras una oportunidad. Debajo de esto que vez, de todo esto que te parece repulsivo se esconde el hombre, el pirata que una vez fui, y créeme, fui mucho mejor de lo que es Jack Sparrow actualmente.

-----------"Se que no me conviene, pero de todos modos lo voy a decir; puede tenerme prisionera en este barco por siempre, y nunca dejaré de amar al Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Ahora Davy Jones ha comprobado que no será nada fácil obtener lo que quiere de Mirka.

--------------"¿Qué es lo que tanto amas de Jack Sparrow?

--------------"Nadie lo conoce mejor que yo. Yo puedo leer la verdad o la mentira en sus ojos. Él me hace feliz siendo como es, siendo quien es. Los dos somos muy parecidos, mi raza y la suya tienen mucho en común, por eso me hice pirata, gitana del mar, igual que mis ancestros.

-------------"Eres de los nuestros, y al mismo tiempo perteneces al mundo terrenal. Ha sido un cambio radical el que ha tenido tu raza, princesa.

-------------"No tenemos nada en tierra. Los ingleses nos consideran menos que nada, los piratas tendrían más oportunidad de escapar de la horca que nosotros los gitanos. Pero no veo cual es su interés capitán Jones.

------------"Quiero ganarme tu afecto, te necesito para ser quien fui. Mi corazón está en peores manos que las mías…bueno, eso es una forma de decirlo porque como podrás ver, mis manos son algo…especiales.

Davy Jones hace un gesto de acercamiento hacia ella pero Mirka da un paso hacia atrás.

--------------"No voy a dañarte.

--------------"No quiero que se me acerque.

--------------"Ayúdame, y verás como cambias de opinión.

--------------"¿Cómo pudo una mujer hacerle tanto daño, convertirlo en el ser cruel que es ahora?

Davy Jones se siente mal cuando le hablan de esa mujer, de la innombrable.

----------------"¿Por qué nadie dice su nombre y solo le llaman la innombrable?

----------------"¡Porque yo lo he prohibido, ni el mar ni el viento deben ser eco del nombre de la mujer que me condenó en vida!

----------------"No debería recordarla tanto entonces, usted debería olvidarla pero para siempre. Mire esto, ella dormía aquí, este era su santuario, todas sus cosas están aquí. He revisado; hay hermosos vestido, joyas…

---------------"¡No toques las joyas! Al menos no, hasta que yo escoja las que serán para ti. No creas que no voy a darte comodidades, como dije, quiero ganarme tu afecto.

A Mirka le interesó mucho la forma en la que Jones reaccionó cuando ella mencionó las joyas. Mirka está usando sus artes de ladrona para conseguir lo que quiere; el arma que matará al Kraken.

Davy Jones se acerca un poco a ella, pero al ver que ella se aleja se detiene.

-----------------"Has llorado mucho.

-----------------"Se debe a que estoy lejos de mi pueblo y del hombre que amo.

-----------------"En cambio yo ya he olvidado como se llora, ese es un privilegio que me gustaría volver a tener, y que si tuvieras un poco de compasión podrías darme.

Mirka le da la espalda a Davy Jones con la esperanza de que se vaya y la deje en paz para buscar lo que necesita. Jones se da cuenta de que no es buen momento para ejercer presión sobre ella. Mañana será otro día.

-----------------"Come, escoge el vestido que más te guste, confío en que respetaras mi orden de no tocar las joyas, hacerme enojar no es buena idea y odiaría lastimarte.

-----------------"¿Está poniéndome a prueba capitán Jones; por qué no se lleva los joyeros y ya?

-----------------"Si quisieras robar¿A dónde las llevarías? Solo hay mar delante de nosotros. Esas joyas no te sirven de nada, pero igual no quiero verlas en ti.

-----------------"De todos modos me da igual. No me interesa nada de lo que hay en esta cabina.

-----------------"Espero que cambies pronto de opinión.

Davy Jones abandona la cabina dejando atrás un aire siniestro y una atmósfera muy desagradable. Pero ahora Mirka no puede dejar de pensar que las joyas sean su boleto de victoria sobre Davy Jones. Pero tiene que hacerlo bien, usando todas sus habilidades.

Mientras, Jack está muy satisfecho con las buenas ideas que tiene Bootstrap Bill.

---------------"Es bueno saber que el salitre no ha dañado la parte de tu cerebro que genera las buenas ideas.

---------------"Es arriesgado Jack, y no podemos confiar en todos los que tripulan este barco, ni siquiera en los gitanos.

---------------"¿Tienes idea de quien puso a Mirka en las garras de Davy Jones?

---------------"No, no lo sé.

Bootstrap lo sabe, pero prefiere no decir nada para no desencadenar otra tragedia.

--------------"No quiero que abandones a Mirka.

--------------"Iré a verla cuando no haya peligro alrededor.

--------------"Como quisiera que pudieras sacarla de ahí.

--------------"Ojala fuera tan simple.

--------------"Quiero que actuemos rápido, no quiero que pase algo que me complique más la situación, la quiero conmigo no perdida en el mar con ese maldito de Davy Jones.

-------------"La vas a recuperar, y si logramos matar al Kraken, los días de Davy Jones en el mar estarán contados.

De pronto tocan a la puerta.

------------"¡Estoy ocupado!

------------"Jack, por favor, necesito hablarte.

Jack siente desagrado al saber que es Elizabeth.

-------------"Esa mujer ya comienza a ser insoportable, y no se por qué tengo la rara sensación de que ella está muy contenta con la tragedia de mi princesa gitana.

-------------"Me voy para que puedan hablar a solas.

Bootstrap Bill desaparece de la presencia de Jack.

-------------"Ya quiero que esto termine. ¡Entre señorita Swann y cierre la puerta; rápido antes de que me arrepienta!

Elizabeth entra y cierra la puerta.

---------------"Lo que sea que tengas que decirme que sea rápido, no estoy de humor y tengo mucho en que pensar.

--------------"¿Estabas con el padre de Will?

--------------"Si.

--------------"¿Cómo te sientes?

--------------"Como alma en pena¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack.

-----------"Me gustaría mucho poder consolarte Jack.

-----------"Nada me puede consolar y menos tú.

-----------"¿Por qué me tratas así? Te he demostrado que estoy arrepentida. No sabes como he sufrido.

Jack la mira a los ojos y aunque quisiera, no puede confiar en ella.

------------"Te miro y algo me dice que dentro de ti estás celebrando la terrible suerte de mi princesa gitana.

------------"¿Me consideras tan cruel?

------------"Después de lo que me hiciste a mí, espero cualquier cosa negativa de ti.

------------"Jack. Mi corazón no tiene paz desde ese día. Estar condenada a tener tu desprecio es el peor de los castigos, pero no tan cruel como saber que te casaste con ella.

------------"¿Te duele?

------------"Mucho. Jack por favor perdóname, déjame ayudarte a llevar la pena, hasta que…podamos rescatarla. ¿Tienes algún plan?

-----------"Si tuviera un plan, y considerando tu errático comportamiento¿crees que te lo diría?

-----------"Jack…

-----------"Si descubro que tuviste algo que ver en lo que le pasó a mi preciosa gitana, te juro que te vas a arrepentir de haberme conocido. Yo soy como te dije, una caja de sorpresas, un día estoy de buenas pero en un segundo puedo cambiar, y no es bonito cuando decido cambiar.

Elizabeth comienza a comportarse como la chica más dulce, honesta, sincera y buena del mundo ante Jack. Él quiere evadirla pero en este momento es imposible.

-------------"Voy a probarte que estás equivocado conmigo Jack. Quiero que las cosas entre nosotros vuelvan a ser como antes. ¡Como quisiera que me hablaras como lo hacías antes, que trataras de conquistarme!

------------"No lo esperes, estoy casado que no se te olvide.

------------"Tu matrimonio con ella no es válido.

-----------"Lo es para mí y para su pueblo, eso es suficiente.

-----------"¿La amas?

-----------"Lo que siento por ella no es de tu incumbencia.

Elizabeth trata de seducir a Jack. Jack por su parte siente que esta es una buena oportunidad de aclarar de una vez por todas sus sentimientos.

----------------"Si no puedes decirme que la amas es porque sigues pensando en mí como antes.

Elizabeth besa a Jack con la misma pasión de aquel fatídico día, Jack se deja llevar porque quiere probar sus sentimientos, aclararlos de una buena vez. De pronto, mientras la besa, viene a la mente de Jack el dulce y bello rostro de Mirka, comienza a recordar la hermosa noche en la Isla Drake donde la hizo suya por primera vez. Con un beso Elizabeth Swann casi lo lleva a la muerte y con un beso le ha mostrado el camino correcto, la verdad sobre a quien ama en realidad. Jack Sparrow ya no siente pasión por Elizabeth, ama a Mirka y ya lo ha comprobado. Jack rompe el beso.

-------------"Gracias.

-------------"¿Por qué?

-------------"Porque gracias al beso que me diste acabo de darme cuenta de que a quien quiero en realidad es a Mirka, a mi princesa gitana, a mi mariposa errante.

-------------"Eso no es cierto, quieres herirme porque aún no me perdonas.

-------------"Piensa lo que quieras porque ya no me interesa lo que sientas o lo que pienses de mi. Lo que sí deberías hacer es regresar con Will, aunque no creo que el pobre chico se merezca a una mujer tan…impredecible como tú.

Jack se dispone a salir del camarote. Elizabeth siente mucha rabia.

------------"Si no eres capaz de perdonarme, no te creo capaz de amar a Mirka como dices.

------------"Ya te lo dije, no me importa lo que creas, quiero a mi princesa conmigo y a eso me voy a dedicar ahora, a luchar por recuperarla. Cuando salgas cierra la puerta.

Jack sale de la habitación con la sensación más maravillosa de su vida. Ahora sabe y puede estar seguro de que ama a Mirka. Ahora más que nunca tiene que encontrarla, salvarla de Davy Jones.

Pero Elizabeth llora de rabia y de dolor. Ahora odia a Mirka con todas sus fuerzas.

--------------"Deseo con toda el alma que no volvamos a verte nunca, princesa gitana. No me voy a rendir, algo se me tiene que ocurrir. Jack Sparrow tiene que perdonarme, tiene que ser para mí.

_**Continuará….**_


	18. Chapter 18 El Diario de Alba

Cae la tarde, Barbosa está solo limpiando la cubierta en el área de proa, cuando recibe la visita de Bootstrap Bill.

----------------"Hola Barbosa.

Barbosa se estremece al verlo.

--------------"No te pongas tan nervioso, no voy a hacerte daño. Me han pasado cosas peores comparadas a las que me hiciste, así que ya no te guardo rencor.

--------------"Lo que puedas sentir por mí me tiene sin cuidado, y si esperas que me disculpe y te diga que lamento lo que te hice pierdes el tiempo.

--------------"Deberías hacerlo, considerando que la tía de Jack consiguió que tuvieras una segunda oportunidad.

--------------"Por lo mismo, he borrado mi pasado.

--------------"¿Todo¿Qué me dices de Mirka?

--------------"Seguramente Jack tiene algo en mente para ayudarla, es su esposa.

--------------"Tú eres mucho más en la vida de Mirka, lo sabes bien.

--------------"¡Eso no es cierto!

--------------"Barbosa, Yesenia tiene en sus manos algo que te interesa mucho, si yo fuera tú iría a hablar con ella. Mirka está en serio peligro, tenemos un buen plan, pero no somos muchos, no podemos confiar en el resto de la tripulación porque hay un traidor.

--------------"Tontos; ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de quien es el traidor… o más bien, la traidora?

--------------"Se piensa, pero no se dice, porque afirmarlo sería muy doloroso para algunas personas en este barco y para quienes le aprecian en tierra firme. Ve con Yesenia, es una buena mujer, es sabia y ama a Mirka como si fuera su propia hija. Por primera vez escúchame y comienza con el pie derecho tu regreso al mundo mortal.

Bootstrap Bill desaparece de la vista de Barbosa.

Pero mientras Barbosa medita sobre lo que debe hacer; Mirka trata de encontrar la sangre de la innombrable en la cabina que una vez ocupó esa mala mujer. Mirka está buscando en los cajones cuando de pronto se corta el dedo con el filo de un abre cartas. Varias gotas de la sangre de Mirka caen al suelo, pero de pronto, una de las gotas de sangre corre por el sucio piso de madera y se detiene frente a una división de la pared de la cabina. Mirka está impresionada, pero después de todo lo que ha visto en realidad ya nada le asusta ni le sorprende.

--------------"La sangre llama la sangre¿acaso será que la innombrable busca un desquite indicándome donde se encuentra su sangre? Como sea, si está detrás de esa pared la voy a sacar y con ella eliminaré la amenaza principal de Davy Jones.

De pronto, Mirka siente un mareo y nuevamente muchas náuseas.

-----------"No, ahora no, no me puedo enfermar ahora, Jack y mi pueblo dependen de mí, de que logre sobrevivir y entregarles la sangre de la innombrable, lo único que puede matar al Kraken. Santa Sara, por favor mantenme sana, que no me pase nada malo que me impida hacer lo que debo y volver con Jack, te lo ruego.

Mientras, en la cubierta del Holandés Errante, Davy Jones conversa con su alcahuete principal.

--------------"Me parece que no debería dejarla tanto tiempo sola en esa cabina, recuerde que allí, se encuentra la única arma capaz de matar a nuestro Kraken.

--------------"¡Dirás mi Kraken! Que no se te olvide que solo está a mi servicio.

--------------"Por supuesto Capitán.

--------------"Ella no sabe nada, la depresión que tiene la mantiene serena y sin deseos de provocarse males mayores. La pena que la envuelve será mi mejor aliada, la usaré a mi favor para ir llegando poco a poco a su corazón. La sangre de… está bien donde está, Mirka no es peligro para nosotros ni para nuestro Kraken.

--------------"Sabe que estoy a su entera disposición Capitán Jones, recuerde que su éxito es el nuestro también.

--------------"Mirka no tiene el alma corrompida, tomará tiempo, pero obtendré lo que necesito para liberarme de esta condena y ser le hombre, el pirata que una vez fui.

Ya un poco más repuesta, Mirka lucha por encontrar la manera de de romper o abrir ese pasadizo que seguramente esconde la sangre de la innombrable. De pronto, Mirka mueve por accidente una tabla y se abre la pared. Mirka encuentra un viejo joyero.

--------------"Por eso no querías que me acercara a las joyas, querías apartarme de la tentación de robar y buscar más allá de lo que mis ojos ven. Eres muy listo Davy Jones, pero esta vez la sangre me guió a la sangre. Bueno, manos a la obra.

Mirka abre el viejo joyero y adentro, hay un hermoso medallón de cuarzo blanco, lleno de sangre. El medallón tiene forma de corazón y la cadena está adornada con pequeños fragmentos de zafiros.

-----------"Santa Sara bendita, lo logré, la sangre de la innombrable está en mis manos. No cabe duda que Davy Jones es débil ante la presencia femenina, confía demasiado en las mujeres y cuando se enamora se ciega, por eso nunca puede ver la verdad, por eso no se ha dado cuenta de que ya no soy pura, y me dejó aquí, sola, sabiendo que soy una gitana, una pirata que sabe robar como nadie en la historia de los siete mares. Tengo que hacer las cosas bien, no puedo permitir que descubran que la encontré. Ayúdame a pensar Santa Sara bendita, ayúdame.

Y mientras Mirka hace planes, en El Satarma, Yesenia está reunida con Barbosa.

---------------"Estuve hablando con Jack hace un rato, tiene un buen plan, es arriesgado, por lo que necesitan mas gente confiable.

---------------"¿Vas a decirme que pensaron en mí?

---------------"Jack no sabe que estás en el barco. Pero serás tú mismo quien se lo diga después de que me escuches, y lo vas a ayudar.

---------------"Mirka es un peligro para mí, aunque sea la hija de la única mujer que he amado en esta miserable vida.

Yesenia mira las cartas y ve que se avecinan tiempos negros. Y no vale la pena seguir callando.

-------------"Lo que te voy a decir va a cambiar tu vida. Yo estuve presente en todos los partos de Alba, ella amaba a todos sus hijos y los recibió con amor. Pero puedo jurarte por Dios y Santa Sara, que jamás la vi tan emocionada y orgullosa de ser madre como cuando recibió a Mirka en sus brazos la madrugada en que nació. Yo estaba ahí, la vi nacer y vi en Alba su madre una luz que jamás pude ver en el nacimientos de sus otros hijos, al principio pensé que era por que se trataba de su primera hija luego de 4 varones; pero cuando me dijo, estas palabras que no he olvidado y que ahora voy a decirte, me di cuenta de que la radiante luz de alegría que sintió por el nacimiento de Mirka se debía a algo mucho más grande que solo saber que tenia una hija hermosa.

Barbosa quiere ocultar que está conmovido, pero es casi imposible.

---------------"Alba me dijo; "esta niña es hija del amor y del mar, el fruto de los momentos más felices de mi vida, momentos que ya no viviré de nuevo, momentos que se llevó el mar y el egoísmo de mi esposo. Pero esta niña me los recordará por siempre, cuando la vea, recordaré aquel hermoso amor que me trajo el mar y que con el se fue. No me importa la impureza de mis actos, porque lo hice con amor, y con amor fue creada mi hermosa Mirka, ella es tan pura como el amor que me trajo el mar".

Ahora Barbosa entiende y se siente destrozado.

------------"Alba te amaba mucho, y por ese amor que te tuvo fue muy infeliz. Darij dejó de tratarla con respeto, solo la toleraba por sus hijos; Serkán fue fruto de una de sus noches de abuso. Y no me extraña que haya muerto la misma noche en que lo trajo al mundo. Darij fue muy cruel, con ella, y contigo. Y Mirka tuvo una vida feliz solo porque él nunca supo que… no era suya.

------------"No me hagas esto, Mirka no puede ser mía. ¡Ella es el peligro más grande que me ronda!

Yesenia sabía que Barbosa iba a entrar en negación y por eso va a entregarle algo que hará que él crea en sus palabras. Yesenia camina hacia la cama y saca un libro de debajo de la almohada. Es un diario.

-------------"Ten este diario, es el diario de Alba, las últimas páginas son dedicadas por completo a ti y a Mirka, después de su nacimiento ella me lo entregó y jamás volvió a escribir en él. Yo lo he escondido muy bien por años. No lo he leído por supuesto, se que las últimas páginas son en tu honor y en el de Mirka porque ella me lo dijo antes de morir. Alba deseaba que Mirka supiera la verdad, pero yo me di cuenta de que eso no podría ser. Darij la adoraba, era su mejor alumna, la hija más amorosa, de haberse enterado… no se lo que habría ocurrido. Tómalo.

Barbosa toma el diario de manos de Yesenia.

-------------"Estoy segura de que me vas a creer después de que lo leas, porque aunque no conozco las palabras que encierra, si conocí el amor que Alba te tuvo. He visto ese amor surgir de nuevo en Mirka, porque ella ama a Jack Sparrow con la misma fuera con la que su madre te amó. Cuando eras un pirata honorable y no te había corrompido la ambición que te llevó a destruir tantas vidas y derramar tanta sangre. Cuando la vida da segundas oportunidades lo hace con una buena razón; el destino te puso en el camino de Mirka, de tu sangre. Aprovéchalo.

Yesenia abandona su camarote, dejando a Barbosa a solas con el diario de Alba.

Will y Jack están reunidos.

------------"¿Qué te parece el plan?

------------"Bastante arriesgado, pero nos las hemos visto peores.

------------"Personalmente puedo decir que yo la he pasado peor que ustedes últimamente.

------------"Realmente te importa Mirka.

------------"Realmente la amo. Lo acabo de comprobar exitosamente.

------------"Lo que le sucedió te abrió los ojos.

------------"Si, y la ayuda de una persona que en este momento me reservo su nombre por razones de seguridad.

Will no tiene clara esa última premisa, pero de todos modos se tranquiliza al saber que Jack realmente ama a Mirka.

Jack por su parte se siente intrigado por como van las cosas entre Elizabeth y Will.

-------------"¿Ya te reconciliaste con tu impredecible prometida?

-------------"Casi no hablamos, y se enfurece cuando quiero hablar de aquel terrible día.

-------------"¿En serio te pareció terrible, lamentaste mi supuesta muerte?

-------------"Eres un buen hombre Jack, nos salvaste dos veces en ese día. A veces me desesperas, pero finalmente haces lo correcto y por eso te admiro.

-------------"Hablas como un buen amigo, pero debo decirte William que soy yo quien realmente te admira por… soportar a una mujer como Elizabeth. Y ya que estamos construyendo una buena amistad, permíteme decirte que debes tener cuidado con ella; cuando se desespera es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-------------"¡¿Por qué no hablas claro Jack?!

-------------"Es ella quien tiene que decir la verdad, no yo. Y conociendo tu alto grado de honestidad, tus alta moralidad y dignidad, se que cuando sepas la verdad no solo va a sufrir tu enamorado corazón, te darás cuenta de que no solo pusiste tu corazón donde no debías, si no que también las apariencias engañan amigo, y mucho. Y ahora si me disculpas quiero estar a solas con mis pensamientos. No solo tú estás sufriendo por un amor perdido en este momento.

Will sale de la cabina de Jack con una preocupación muy grande a cerca de los hechos que llevaron a Jack hacia las fauces del Kraken.

Barbosa está a solas en el camarote, leyendo el diario de Alba. Se encuentra en una página donde Alba revela todo. Barbosa no puede creer lo que lee.

"_El amor que me trajo el mar dio frutos; dentro de mi crece la semilla de ese amor. He recibido con amor a todos mis hijos, pero este, este espero será por siempre el símbolo del amor que viví con el pirata, mi amado Barbosa, el hombre que me enseñó a reír, a vivir, a sentirme libre y mujer. Desahogo en estas páginas lo que no puedo decir a viva voz, porque significaría mi muerte y la de este pequeño ser que crece dentro de mí."_

Barbosa cambia de página. Es la última escrita por Alba.

"_Ayer en la madrugada, nació mi hija, una niña hermosa, tan hermosa y fuerte como el mar, ese mar que trajo a mí el amor con el que fue creada. La he llamado Mirka, ella es mi tesoro, mi favorita entre mis amados hijos, la hija del mar y de mi único amor. Se que nunca volveré a ver su padre, y que su lugar lo ocupará Darij, que aunque es un gran rey gitano; es demasiado posesivo, y demasiado duro. Pero se que será un buen modelo para ella, el único que tendrá. Pero cada vez que la vea, recordaré ese amor que viví, ese amor que me trajo el mar, y que dejó huella en mí para siempre"._

Ahora Barbosa tiene la seguridad de que Mirka es su hija; las sospechas ahora son hechos. Tuvo una hija con la única mujer que amó, todos los rumores eran ciertos, Mirka es su hija y ya no hay nada que lo ponga en duda. Barbosa por primera vez siente en su corazón el dulce calor de lo que es la paternidad. Saber que Mirka es su hija lo hace sentirse más humano, aunque es difícil aceptar la idea para un hombre como él; un hombre que fue maldito por su codicia, un traidor, el pirata más odiado y temido de los siete mares después de Davy Jones. Pero cuando piensa en la reacción de Mirka siente miedo, por primera vez siente temor por la reacción de otro ser humano.

--------------"Mi sangre está en sus venas; esa muchacha rebelde, una gitana del mar es mi hija y está en peligro mortal. Me odia porque maté al que creía su padre, pero tal vez… si se enterara de esto dejaría de odiarme, de desear mi muerte. Si quiero una segunda oportunidad la tengo que ayudar; ella tiene que saber para que entienda que no puede derramar mi sangre, si lo hace se condenaría para siempre. Ahora la sospecha es hecho, y tengo que usarlo a mi favor.

Pero mientras Barbosa cierra el diario de Alba y piensa en como mover las fichas a su favor, Mirka hace de las suyas en el Holandés Errante; Mirka ha escondido debajo del colchón de la cama el medallón que contiene la sangre de la innombrable y lo ha reemplazado con otro de igual peso. La joven gitana coloca el viejo joyero donde estaba y acomoda todo de tal manera que nadie note que ella ha descubierto todo.

--------------"Esperemos que Jones siga siendo tan ciego con las mujeres como hasta hoy y no siente ganas de verificar si lo he obedecido en no entusiasmarme con las joyas. Ahora solo tengo que idear la forma de escapar de este maldito barco.

Y de nuevo vienen los mareos.

----------------'¿Qué me está pasando? Es la primera vez que me mareo en barco. ¿Será porque está maldito y me afecta? O será por… no, no, no, no. No, es…demasiado pronto, no puede ser. Tiene que ser porque no he comido nada, tal vez debo hacer un esfuerzo. ¡Pero no puedo! En serio me siento mal; pero no puedo dejarme caer, tengo que esforzarme y seguir adelante.

De pronto, Davy Jones entra en la cabina y cierra la puerta.

---------------"Si no comes, te enfermarás.

---------------"Y no le sirvo enferma¿verdad?

---------------"No quiero que te enfermes. Quiero conocerte, quiero ve conozcas un lado de mí, un lado bueno que para todos es desconocido.

Mirka piensa aprovecharse de la aparente vulnerabilidad de Jones, solo espera que no le salga caro el riesgo.

----------------"Quiero que haga algo por mí. Algo especial que al final me hará creer en sus palabras.

----------------"Pídeme lo que quieras, hermosa princesa gitana.

----------------"Quiero que le devuelva a Jack el Perla Negra.

----------------"¿Qué dijiste?

----------------"Quiero que le devuelva a Jack Sparrow el Perla Negra. Usted tiene el poder para hacerlo, lo sé muy bien.

----------------"¿Y que te hace pensar que voy a acceder a tus deseos?

----------------"El hecho de que me necesita viva, sana y salva para conseguir eso que usted tanto anhela, el retorno de su humanidad como hombre y pirata. Si no me complace cometeré suicidio cuando menos usted se lo espere. Estoy atrapada aquí, sufriendo por no poder estar con el hombre que amo, y si no puedo darle ese gusto a Jack, si no soy capaz de darle esa felicidad antes de tener que renunciar a volver a verlo por su culpa, me quitaré la vida, porque ya no me va a importar nada. ¿Qué dice Capitán Jones?

Davy Jones está impresionado con la capacidad de amar de Mirka; tanto que se da cuenta de que si es capaz de lograr que ella lo ame como ama a Jack, será el hombre y el pirata que fue en muy poco tiempo. Davy Jones está ciego con la belleza, valentía y fuerza de Mirka, lo que no le permite ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le revelan, está cometiendo el mismo error que cometió con la innombrable y no se está dando cuenta.

---------------"¿Qué me responde Capitán Jones?

---------------"Que eres una jovencita con muchas agallas, y tan hermosa que nadie puede negarte nada. Princesa, tus deseos son órdenes, aunque no me place otorgarle una dicha a ese rufián de Jack Sparrow.

---------------"¡Capitán, capitán Jack Sparrow si es tan amable!

---------------"Disculpa princesa. Tan pronto como nos encontremos tu amado Jack Sparrow verá salir de las profundidades a su querido barco Perla Negra.

---------------"Quiero ver el encuentro entre Jack y su barco.

---------------"¡Te excedes princesa!

---------------"¡Y usted no considera que comparado con lo que usted espera de mí, mis exigencias son mínimas! Estoy condenada a estar a su lado para siempre, al menos déme la dicha de ver al hombre amo una vez más. Un acto de humanidad es siempre recompensado al final, capitán Jones.

Mirka tiene planes, más que ver a Jack ella desea escapar, reunirse con él y entregarle el medallón con la sangre de la innombrable.

-------------"Estamos cerca de Isla Cruces, el antiguo escondite de mi corazón. Si como pienso tú amado Jack nos está siguiendo con la esperanza tonta de recuperarte, podrás estar presente cuando recupere su amado Perla.

-------------"Gracias, capitán Jones.

-------------"Ahora me corresponde pedirte algo princesa Mirka.

-------------"Adelante, si puedo, lo complaceré.

-------------"Veo que la cena no fue de tu agrado¿me acompañarías a un desayuno, digno de una bella princesa como tú a primera hora mañana?

------------"En eso lo puedo complacer capitán Jones.

------------"¡Excelente!

Davy Jones le hace una reverencia a Mirka y sale de la cabina encerrándola muy bien. Mirka respira aliviada porque todo está saliendo como esperaba. Santa Sara la cuida desde el cielo.

----------------"Este es un buen momento para que ese pobre hombre me visite de nuevo, por favor, que me visite de nuevo.

Jack se encuentra solo en su cabina y tocan a la puerta.

-----------------"Adelante, pero si eres tú Elizabeth mejor regrésate por donde viniste porque no tengo ganas de aguantarte esta noche. La única imagen femenina que quiero tener en mi mente es la de mi princesa gitana.

Quien entra es Barbosa, sin disfraz, y cierra la puerta.

---------------"Te ves bien Jack.

Jack se pone de pie y no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos.

-------------"¿Barbosa? Creo que esta es una señal divina de que debo dejar de beber.

-------------"Estoy aquí Jack, de regreso gracias a tu adorable Tía Dalma. Tus amigos necesitaban un capitán competente para encontrarte pero…evidentemente una bella princesa nos alivió el trabajo.

-------------"No se como mi Tía Dalma pensó en ti como guardaespaldas de mis compañeros allá afuera, como tampoco entiendo como la vida pudo darle una segunda oportunidad a un gusano traidor como tú.

-------------"Jack¡Jack! Nuestra deuda fue saldada, te vengaste de mí y muy bien. Además, tengo que estar de tu lado obligatoriamente, aunque no me agrade. Estamos del mismo lado esta vez.

-------------"Eso es imposible, tú y yo no compartimos ni el gusto por los mismos licores.

Barbosa se molesta con la actitud de Jack y sabe que es el momento de que las cosas se vean en serio.

---------------"Mirka es mi hija.

Jack se sorprende con esa revelación.

--------------"¿Podrías repetirme eso?

--------------"Mirka es mi hija.

--------------"Has bebido demasiado amigo, o el infierno te quemó el cerebro.

Barbosa lanza el Diario de Alba sobre la mesa.

---------------"No eres el único además de William Turner que puede jactarse de haber encontrado el amor verdadero. Mucho antes de que nos conociéramos tú y yo, conocí a una hermosa mujer, a una gitana, se llamaba Alba. Ella estaba casada con el rey de los gitanos, Darij. Nos enamoramos¡nos veíamos a escondidas, y de nuestra relación pecaminosa nació Mirka, tu esposa! Darij se enteró de lo nuestro años después, me encontró en el Puerto de Andalucía, me retó a duelo y perdió.

Jack está impresionado, simplemente se le hace difícil creerle.

---------------"En el diario leerás la historia de lo que Alba y yo vivimos. Comprobarás que te digo la verdad. Me he ocultado de ella y de ti, porque se que si ella vuelve a verme intentará matarme. No podía permitir que condenara su alma al derramar la sangre de su padre.

---------------"¿Siempre supiste que era tu hija?

---------------"No, siempre lo dudé, para mí ella era la hija del Rey Darij, y en realidad siempre lo fue. Ella siempre le perteneció a Darij, al igual que Alba, su madre. Solo la sangre la hace mi hija, la vida la hace hija del rey de los gitanos.

---------------"Es increíble y molesto que terminaras convirtiéndote en mi suegro. Pero eso para nada me hace querer menos a Mirka, solo que no quiero verte en nuestras futuras reuniones familiares.

--------------"No quiero que ella se entere. Quiero que las cosas sigan como están. Yo solo quiero ayudarte a rescatarla; aunque ella me odie y su presencia no me haya importado nunca; es mi hija, amé a su madre y quiero que viva; aunque sea a tu lado.

Jack piensa por un momento; antes de tomar una decisión tiene que estar seguro de que no es una trampa de Barbosa.

-----------------"Quiero leer tu romántica historia de amor antes de revelarte mis planes para rescatar a la mujer de mi vida. Si compruebo que me has dicho la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad; seremos aliados, serás mi suegro y hasta puede que en el futuro te ayude a que Mirka te perdone.

-----------------"No me interesa su perdón; ya es tarde para comportarme como un padre amoroso; digamos que quiero hacer mi buena acción del año, para que mi futuro sea menos negro.

----------------"Dirás menos infernal. Bueno, sigue escondiendo tu identidad porque si los gitanos descubren que estás aquí no creo que puedas hacer ni tu buena acción del día; que por cierto comenzará mañana si este diario me convence de que lo que me dijiste es cierto.

----------------"Has aprendido Jack, eso es bueno. Ese diario me lo entregó Yesenia, te agradecería que se lo devuelvas después de que lo leas.

---------------"¿No lo quieres conservar? Es el diario de la mujer que amaste, la madre de tu hija.

---------------"Alba está muerta, y no necesito conservar ese diario para saber que me quiso más que a su rey gitano.

Barbosa sale de la cabina de Jack y cierra la puerta. Jack está impresionado con todo lo que acaba de pasar.

---------------"Esto es interesante; mi tía Dalma revive a un muerto para ayudarme, ese muerto es Barbosa que de la noche a la mañana pasa de ser mi enemigo mortal a ser mi suegro; y quiere ayudarme a recuperar a mi princesa. Es muy interesante.

Jack se dispone a leer el diario de Alba.

Y las plegarias de Mirka fueron escuchadas. Bootstrap Bill aparece en su cabina. Mirka se emociona tanto al verlo que lo abraza.

--------------"¡Bendita sea Santa Sara por traerlo a mí!

--------------"¿Te sucede algo malo?

--------------"Al contrario. Encontré la sangre de la innombrable.

--------------"¿Lo hiciste?

--------------"Davy Jones es un tonto cuando se enamora. Confía demasiado, se ciega, no ve la realidad, solo ve lo que quiere ver y nada más.

--------------"Así somos los hombres a veces. Davy Jones cree en sus propias fantasías.

--------------"Bueno como sea, eso está a nuestro favor.

Mirka va hacia la cama, levanta el colchón y extrae el hermoso medallón.

-------------"Aquí está. Es cuarzo blanco, habrá que estudiar la forma de extraer la sangre sin desperdiciar y como usarla en contra del Kraken.

------------"Eso lo idearemos después. ¿Pero como la encontraste?

------------"¡Eso es lo menos importante ahora! Tiene que decirle a Jack que navegue rumbo a Isla Cruces; Davy Jones va a devolverle el Perla y yo estaré presente, será el momento perfecto para entregarle este medallón.

------------"Eres increíble, eres una pirata excelente.

------------"Y una gitana con excelente conocimientos en el arte de robarle a otros ladrones.

------------"Nos has salvado. Jack va a emocionarse mucho con esto. Vas a estar fuera de este barco pronto.

-----------"Si este barco se acerca lo suficiente al barco de Jack yo podría saltar y nadar hasta escapar y abordar el Perla.

-----------"¡Claro que sí! Hablaré con Jack para que nos pongamos a trabajar. Nuestros planes eran parecidos, Jack ha seguido este barco todo el tiempo y pensábamos atacar cerca de Isla Cruces para darte tiempo de escapar.

-----------"El destino nos une y nos está ayudando.

-----------"Pero no te confíes demasiado. Esconde bien esto, no dejes que sus escorias lo encuentren.

-----------"¿Davy Jones tiene alguna habilidad para sentir esta sangre, me refiero; a que si puede saber si la llevo conmigo o no?

----------"No lo creo, no supo que mi hijo le había arrebatado la llave de su cofre hasta el siguiente día; ese cofre le pertenecía a ella también; ahí estaban, además de el corazón, las cartas que se escribían, entre otras cosas. De todos modos ten cuidado.

----------"Lo tendré, se lo prometo. Por favor dígale a Jack que se apure, ya no soporto estar aquí. Hasta creo que me estoy enfermando.

----------"¿Por qué lo dices?

----------"Porque es la primera vez en mi vida que me mareo en un barco. ¡Es ridículo, yo comando un barco, he estado en el mar toda mi vida! Debe ser… la maldad, y la rabia que tengo lo que me está enfermando.

Bootstrap tiene otra idea de lo que le puede estar pasando a Mirka pero sabe que no es buena idea especular sobre eso en estos momentos.

---------------"Debo irme, debo poner sobre aviso a Jack.

---------------"Dígale que lo amo, que estoy bien y que me muero por verlo, por estar de nuevo a su lado.

---------------"Lo haré. Cuídate princesa.

Bootstrap desaparece. Mirka se siente tranquila pero igual sabe que debe cuidarse. De nuevo su estómago se siente inquieto, ahora siente mucha hambre y una molestia que no entiende. Su madre murió cuando ella era muy pequeña y aunque Yesenia ocupó ese vacío en su vida, jamás hablaron abiertamente de las cosas que suceden entre un matrimonio. Jack le enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre lo que es amar y aunque la idea de lo que su mal realmente significa invade su mente, Mirka decide bloquearlo porque se le hace increíble pensar que algo así pueda ocurrir en tan poco tiempo.

Jack mientras tanto lee el diario de Alba y se estremece.

-------------"De modo que el viejo Barbosa tuvo un lado romántico después de todo. Así que es cierto; Barbosa es el padre de Mirka. Creo que es mejor que mi princesa nunca se entere de esto.

Bootstrap Bill aparece en la habitación espantando a Jack.

--------------"Deberías tocar a la puerta como todo el mundo, y entrar por ella también.

--------------"Me gusta más de esta forma. Jack, te tengo excelentes noticias. Mirka es una de las mejores piratas que he conocido.

--------------"¿Por qué crees que la escogí como esposa mi querido amigo? Espero escuchar que entre las excelentes noticias me digas que ella está perfectamente bien.

--------------"Ella está bien, te ama como siempre y tiene en sus manos la sangre de la innombrable, logró que Davy Jones te entregue el Perla Negra en las costas de Isla Cruces.

Jack sonríe, pronto tendrá a su amada Mirka y además el arma para así desquitarse y matar al Kraken.

------------"Tenemos que apurarnos Jack, todo va bien pero Davy Jones tampoco es tonto. Mirka lo tiene ciego pero si ella comete un pequeño error no solo perderemos la oportunidad de ser libres, podríamos perderla a ella.

-----------"Eso no sucederá. Vamos.

Jack sale de su cabina y Bootstrap lo sigue, la cubierta está casi desierta algo que molesta a Jack.

-----------------"¡Todos a sus puesto, vamos holgazanes ya tenemos rumbo y planes!

Todos salen a cubierta, Will y Gibbs son los primeros en acercarse a Jack.

---------------"¿Qué sucede Jack?

---------------"Vamos a Isla Cruces, el principio del fin de nuestros enemigos está por comenzar.

Will y Gibbs se miran con esperanza.

---------------"¿Podría darnos más detalles capitán?

---------------"Se los explicaré al llegar a las costas de Isla Cruces. William, ven, te necesito para organizar una fiesta de bienvenida.

Will no lo comprende.

----------------"¿Fiesta de bienvenida?

----------------"Si. Ven.

----------------"Lo que tú digas. ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

_**Continuará….**_


	19. Chapter 19 Almas Heridas

Elizabeth se encuentra sola en la proa del Satarma, Ana María se acerca a ella.

----------------"Pasas demasiado tiempo a solas con tus pensamientos y te pierdes de excelentes noticias.

---------------"¿De que hablas?

---------------"Ya sabes que vamos a Isla Cruces, pero de seguro no sabes el por qué.

---------------"Supongo que Jack tiene alguna idea para rescatar a Mirka y quiere comenzar allá.

---------------"¿Y eso no te preocupa? Es decir, aquí nadie te acusa abiertamente, pero…todos saben que la única que tenía motivos para provocar el infortunio de Mirka; eras tú.

--------------"Como ya dije, no he hecho nada de lo que me tenga que arrepentir.

--------------"Te has vuelto pirata sin darte cuenta; ya no eres la sombra de aquella niña rica que era la víctima y todos teníamos que proteger. Ya sabes mentir, engañar, traicionar y mover las fichas a tu favor. Te felicito, te auguro un buen futuro como pirata.

--------------"Cuando todo esto termine regresaré a Port Royal…

--------------"¿Para regresar con tu padre y casarte con Will Turner? Eso ni tú misma te lo crees. Menos ahora que Jack está solo y que no sabemos si Mirka aún vive. Aunque por lo contento que está Jack seguramente es que recibió noticias de que vive.

-------------"¿Ya se sabe algo?

-------------"No, solo que vamos a Isla Cruces a toda vela. El problema es que ese es el cruce marítimo favorito de Davy Jones.

Elizabeth muestra algo de nerviosismo. Ana María lo nota.

--------------"¿Tienes miedo de que la encuentren viva?

--------------"No deseo su muerte.

--------------"Pero deseas que no regrese, al menos que no regrese con Jack. La quieres lejos de su vida para tener el camino libre y conquistarlo. Pero tienes todas las de perder; Jack Sparrow no es el mismo hombre, el que se haya casado con Mirka lo comprueba.

--------------"Ese matrimonio no tiene validez.

--------------"Ante el mundo evidentemente no; pero para Jack si vale, y es ahí donde pierdes. Mejor hazte a un lado antes de que hagas algo de lo que sí te tengas que arrepentir en el futuro.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth, que se queda muy preocupada. Ella tiene miedo de que Mirka regrese, estará perdida si eso ocurre.

A bordo del Holandés Errante la noche es demasiado fría, pero Mirka está dispuesta a soportar con tal de poder volver con Jack y con su amado pueblo gitano. La puerta de la cabina se abre, es Arkson, uno de los aliados de Davy Jones. El aspecto grotesco de la criatura que alguna vez fue un ser humano impresiona a Mirka, pero lo disimula muy bien.

-------------"El capitán Jones desea que usted tome aire fresco princesa, es una noche hermosa y ha pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada.

-------------"No creo que afuera sea mejor que aquí.

-------------"No es buena idea hacer enojar al capitán Jones, él quiere contarle cosas de su vida.

Mirka ahora siente que es muy buena idea salir y descubrir cosas nuevas sobre el capitán Jones, cosas que por supuesto, pueda usar en contra de él en el futuro.

-------------"Bien, vamos.

Mirka sale de la cabina con Arkson. Afuera, la cubierta está casi desierta, solo el timón, la torre de vigía y la popa tienen criaturas trabajando. Y Davy Jones se va acercando a ella.

-----------------"Es normal que la apariencia de mi barco te haga sentir incómoda, pero cuando con tu pureza nos devuelvas la vida que tuvimos, verás como este barco se transforma de nuevo en la joya que fue.

Mirka prefiere no responder a eso, le interesa más conocer al enemigo que sentir lástima por él.

-----------------"Quisiera que me hablara de ella, de la innombrable. Quisiera que me dijera su nombre.

A Davy Jones le duele tocar ese tema.

----------------"¿Por qué deseas saber de ella?

----------------"Quiero saber si lo que le sucedió a ella me sucederá a mi.

----------------"¿Piensas traicionarme?

----------------"No creo que me convenga.

----------------"¿Piensas engañarme como ella lo hizo?

----------------"No suelo mentir.

----------------"Entonces no creo que tengas que preocuparte.

Mirka quiere ir más allá.

----------------"¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Capitán Jones?

----------------"Adelante.

----------------"¿Se siente satisfecho de haberme separado de Jack?

----------------"¿Tú que crees?

----------------"Se que odia a Jack, pero usted no tiene motivos para odiarme a mí.

----------------"Se que sufres por no poder estar con él, pero yo, te ofrezco una nueva vida, te daré todo lo que le di a ella y lo que no pude darle también.

----------------"Si no puedo salir de ésta, solo me conformaría con que dejara en paz a Jack para siempre.

---------------"Dime algo, princesa. ¿Me jurarías lealtad eterna si yo te prometo no volver a atentar contra la vida de Jack Sparrow?

---------------"No pienso hacer juramentos de ninguna clase. Si usted atenta de nuevo contra la vida de Jack, le juro por la memoria de mis padres que me suicidaré, dejándolo a usted sin ninguna esperanza de volver a ser quien fue.

--------------"Te pareces un poco a ella; eres audaz, indomable y hermosa como la estrella del norte. Pero eres pura, de alma buena, esa es la diferencia.

Mirka trata de controlarse, de parecer inocente a pesar de que ya no es así. Tiene que soportar hasta que la oportunidad de escapar aparezca, tiene que lograr que Davy Jones confíe en ella lo suficiente para tener la libertad de caminar por el barco libremente y con la menos vigilancia posible.

Pero en El Satarma, Barbosa lucha contra lo que siente; tener instintos paternales jamás ha estado en sus planes. Él no está hecho para ser padre; además, él ya había enterrado en el pasado todo lo que vivió con Alba; y haber matado al rey darij lo condenará siempre al odio de Mirka, pues él sabe que ella jamás lo aceptaría como padre. Jack se acerca a él con una botella de ron y se sienta a su lado.

--------------"Somos dos noctámbulos bajo un cielo lleno de estrellas; ¿quieres un trago?

Barbosa toma la botella.

------------"No cambias Jack.

------------"Estuve leyendo el diario de tu antigua novia¿en serio que no puedo imaginarte enamorando a una mujer? Tienes el mismo fervor romántico de un ermitaño.

------------"¡Pues créelo! Es la única mujer que valió la pena para mí.

------------"Pero estaba casada.

------------"No me importó, ni a ella tampoco. Los gitanos tienen su propio linaje; la madre de Mirka era la hija del patriarca, el curandero y hombre sabio de la tribu; un viejo lobo de mar; comprometió a Alba con Darij desde que era una niña, ella no tenía elección.

------------"Darij la trataba mal, tú llegaste como el galán que su afligido corazón esperaba y lo demás es historia¿verdad?

------------"Si. Cuando dejé a Alba no sabía que estaba embarazada. Pero una vez, que atraqué en el puerto de Andalucía intenté buscarla y me encontré con Yesenia; ella me dijo que Alba tenía una hija y que no estaba segura de quien era el padre. Una mentira, una mentira para evitar una tragedia que de todos modos ocurrió.

------------"¿La muerte de Darij en tus manos?

------------"Darij se enteró de la infidelidad de Alba años después; estuvo persiguiéndome por los siete mares; hasta que finalmente me encontró y lo maté frente a los ojos de Mirka.

Jack se impresiona.

--------------'Esa historia me la se; Mirka me la contó muchas veces.

--------------"El odio de mi hija es algo que merezco; y que personalmente no me interesa cambiar. No tengo derecho a su perdón, ni a su cariño, así que no vale la pena el esfuerzo. Cuando todo esto termine yo buscaré nuevas rutas en el mar y para ella seguiré muerto.

-------------"¿Quieres vivir con su odio el resto de tu vida?

-------------"No creo que me perdone, maté a su padre.

-------------"Tú mataste al hombre que ella pensaba que era su padre, pero en realidad su padre eres tú.

Barbosa sabe que Jack jamás podrá comprender sus sentimientos; además él ya no es aquel hombre que pensaba que podía tener una familia; ahora es un pirata vuelto a la vida, con una segunda oportunidad que piensa aprovechar muy bien. Pero en cierto modo, se siente muy interesado en lo que Jack pueda sentir por Mirka, su hija.

-----------------"¿En serio estás enamorado de Mirka Jack? Es difícil pensar que yo pueda amar porque mi comportamiento no es el de un ser humano sentimental; ¿pero tú? Tú que solo ves por ti mismo.

---------------"Tu hija me salvó la vida; y te digo más; nos conocemos desde que ella era una niña de unos doce años y yo un adolescente con solo unos años por arriba de ella. Ella me ha amado toda la vida; me salvó en cuerpo y alma; se ganó mi amor a pulso y te juro que si salgo de esta con vida pasaré el resto de lo que me quede tratando de hacerla feliz.

--------------"A veces pienso que el destino se burla de mí; mi peor enemigo Jack Sparrow es el esposo de mi hija. Por ella espero que cumplas con tu palabra de hacerla feliz.

--------------"¿Y dices que no te importa?

--------------"Deseo su felicidad por la memoria de su madre; por el recuerdo de lo que su amor significó para mí. Mi crueldad, mi ambición, mi codicia y mi poco respeto a la vida nacieron cuando supe que ella ya no existía. Igual que a Davy Jones, una mujer marcó mi vida y su recuerdo me condenó a ser un malvado resentido. El amor no es solo momentos dulces; el amor te pone demasiadas pruebas; es un sentimiento inestable, cruel, caprichoso; quienes sobreviven a sus pruebas pueden llamarse así mismos bendecidos; el amor verdadero solo bendice con su poder a quienes sobreviven al final de cada prueba. No te dejes vencer Jack; Mirka es la viva imagen de su madre; Alba nunca fue feliz, logra que al menos su hija lo sea.

Barbosa se aleja; Jack no puede creer lo que ha escuchado. Acaba de conocer una parte de Barbosa que jamás pensó que existiera. Pero la meditación de Jack termina cuando Elizabeth aparece.

----------------"Jack.

----------------"¿Qué quieres?

----------------"Hablar contigo, en paz, sin discusiones ni reproches.

----------------"Lo lamento querida, pero nuestras conversaciones simplemente no pueden comenzar sin reproches…porque yo tengo mucho que reprocharte.

----------------"Lo se. Pero antes de que me hagas más reproches quiero que sepas algo; Cuando te até en el barco, por un segundo pensé en quedarme contigo, en morir a tu lado y matar al mismo tiempo lo que sentía…lo que siento por ti.

---------------"Lindas palabras, pero me parecen que están muy lejos de la verdad porque eso no fue lo que vi en tus ojos.

---------------"¿Qué fue lo que viste Jack?

---------------"Maldad.

Elizabeth se sienta junto a Jack y se comporta como una dulce mujer enamorada.

---------------"¿Crees que soy mala, en realidad lo crees?

---------------"Si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste; si después de haberme besado nos hubiéramos subido al bote juntos; te juro que me habría peleado a muerte con Will por ti. Pero el destino es sabio; y me llevó a los brazos de mi verdadero amor, de la mujer pura, buena, honesta y dulce que me salvó en cuerpo y alma; a la que le he entregado mi corazón que por tu culpa por poco deja de latir.

Elizabeth se siente muy mal.

-------------"¿Amas mucho a Mirka?

-------------"Mucho más de lo que te imaginas; la amo tanto que hasta me da miedo admitirlo porque la sola idea de no volver a verla me está quemando por dentro.

-------------"¿Llegaste a amarme de esa manera?

Jack guarda silencio.

---------------"¡Respóndeme Jack!

---------------"No vale la pena recordar lo que una vez sentí por tu persona querida; jugaste con mis sentimientos y con mi vida y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar. Mirka es mi esposa, mi mujer y la voy a recuperar cueste lo que cueste.

---------------"Yo te enseñé a amar Jack, no puedes dejarme atrás.

---------------"Lo que en realidad me mostraste fue el camino hacia la muerte, y créeme que ya no me interesa volverlo a encontrar contigo. Mejor reanuda tus amores con Will, vienen del mismo mundo y se van a entender muy bien.

---------------"Yo ya no puedo seguir con Will sintiendo lo que siento por ti. Perdóname Jack, por lo que más quieras, Perdóname. Te lo ruego.

---------------"Lo que más quiero en el mundo es Mirka, y no la tengo conmigo. Y espero que no hayas sido tú quien la puso en peligro; porque no sabes lo que te espera si fue así.

Jack se aleja de Elizabeth; ella se siente destrozada y tiene miedo de que sus actos malvados queden al descubierto; de nada servirá argumentar que lo hizo por amor pues Jack odia a los traidores y es evidente que Mirka ha logrado conquistarlo como ella no pudo. Pero de todos modos no se va a dar por vencida.

--------------"Encontraré una forma de tenerte Jack, te lo juro.

Mientras; Mirka conversa amistosamente con Davy Jones a solas en la cubierta del Holandés Errante.

---------------"Mi amor por Jack no morirá nunca; aunque no vuelva a verlo, aún si él cansado de mi ausencia llegara a rehacer su vida y me olvidara; yo lo seguiría amando.

--------------"¡Si tan solo aquella que mató mi alma me hubiera amado como amas tú a Jack Sparrow!

--------------"¿Por qué no me dice su nombre? Le prometo no decirlo a nadie.

Davy Jones lo piensa, el solo nombrarla le duele. Pero Mirka necesita que confíe en ella para tener la libertad suficiente para escapar en el momento oportuno; tan prono el Perla Negra resurja de las profundidades del mar.

---------------"¿No confía en mi verdad? No lo culpo; la mayoría de la gente no confía en los gitanos; nos consideran parásitos, escoria social, ladrones en fin; estamos en el estrato más bajo de la torre social.

Davy Jones toma eso como una señal de que Mirka nuevamente se pone a la defensiva y no puede permitirlo.

--------------"No digas eso; te lo diré. Su nombre era Eveline, Eveline Van Tassel.

--------------"Es un nombre muy fuerte. Eveline Van Tassel.

--------------"No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia.

--------------"Descuide; poner de mal humor a Davy Jones no está en mis planes.

--------------"Gracias. Y para que veas que no tienes nada que temer de mí, a partir de mañana podrás ir y venir como te plazca.

--------------"Se lo agradezco capitán Jones. ¿Cuándo piensa llegar a Isla Cruces?

--------------"Para mañana al atardecer. Si el viento nos ayuda. ¿Te mueres por ver de nuevo a Jack Sparrow verdad?

--------------"No le voy a mentir, si, me muero por verlo. Pero ya… me estoy haciendo a la idea de no volver a estar con él; ya no podremos seguir adelante con nuestros planes de estar juntos. Tendré… que olvidarlo y rogarle a Santa Sara que encuentre la felicidad en otro lado, con otra mujer. Y con su barco, claro.

Mirka miente vilmente; pero con cada mentira se da cuenta de que Davy Jones está confiando en ella ciegamente. Todo está saliendo muy bien para Mirka, tiene a Jones comiendo de su mano, preso de sus mentiras y de su belleza.

--------------"Con tu ayuda recuperaré todo lo que perdí; mi vida volverá a ser la que fue y te prometo; que haré que olvides a Jack Sparrow.

--------------"El amor verdadero nunca se olvida capitán Jones; usted no ha olvidado a Eveline Van Tassel, ella sigue viva en usted, ella es su delirio y su condena. Ni yo, ni ninguna otra mujer podrán borrarla de su recuerdo. Ahora disculpe, quiero descansar, si es que puedo.

Mirka se aleja; Davy Jones sabe que Mirka dice la verdad pero de todos modos seguirá adelante con sus planes.

Mirka entra en su cabina con un miedo terrible en su corazón; y no se debe a Davy Jones, si no a lo que su cuerpo le está diciendo.

"_Dios mío¿estaré embarazada¡Que hermosa bendición si es verdad! Pero si es así Jack seguramente me pondría en tierra firme y no podría seguir a su lado ni ayudarlo, mucho menos protegerlo de esa maldita mujer que me puso en este barco. ¿Cómo estar segura Santa Sara bendita¡Jack, mi amor tienes que apurarte! Tengo que salir de este barco cuanto antes y descubrir si mis sospechas son ciertas. Para tomar una decisión._

Mirka sonríe y acaricia su plano vientre.

"_Un hijo de Jack¡que hermoso regalo! Si es verdad, si lo que siento es la señal de que hay un pequeño ser creciendo dentro de mí juro que lo protegeré de todo mal. Pero debo mantener la calma, nada puede delatarme. Y tal vez no deba ilusionarme mucho, es muy pronto y pues los malestares que siento pueden tener miles de explicaciones. Pero algo me dice… el corazón me grita que el fruto mi amor con Jack crece dentro de mí. Ojala sea verdad, ojala que si"._

Amanece. Jack sale a cubierta y Gibbs lo recibe con buenas noticias.

--------------"Capitán, para el atardecer estaremos casi vela con vela con el Holandés Errante en las costas de Isla Cruces.

--------------"¡Perfecto!

--------------"¿Cuál es el plan de acción?

--------------"Ve a buscar a Will, él te explicará.

--------------"Bien señor. Ah, Serkán está al timón.

--------------"Bien.

Elizabeth ve a Jack en cubierta, desesperado por que los planes salgan como espera y así recuperar a Mirka. La rabia la consume y es precisamente la rabia lo que la hace recordar el momento en el que Jack le dijo que probablemente la perdonaría si ella tuviera el valor de reconocer ante todo el mundo que está enamorada de él y explicarle a todo el mundo lo que realmente pasó el fatídico día en el que el Kraken lo arrastró a sus fauces.

Elizabeth se coloca en medio de cubierta decidida a demostrarle a Jack que lo que siente por él es verdadero.

-----------------"¡Quiero que todos dejen lo que están haciendo y me escuchen!

Todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo y se van acercando sorprendidos a Elizabeth. Yesenia la observa desde un poco más lejos y Will está preocupado aunque no tiene idea de lo que ella planea hacer. Jack por su parte si tiene claro lo que ella se propone, pero de todos modos no piensa detenerla.

---------------"¡Voy a hacerles a todos una confesión; Jack Sparrow si nos salvó la vida a todos aquel día en el que el Kraken nos atacó; él nos salvó y yo casi lo llevo a la muerte!

Todos se miran incrédulos. Ana María sabe que esa confesión le va a pesar. Will no lo puede creer. Elizabeth está decidida a continuar.

----------------"¡Les mentí a todos cuando les dije que Jack se había quedado para darnos tiempo; con un beso lo engañé, lo até al barco; y no solo lo hice por miedo a esa bestia y a morir; lo hice por miedo a lo que mi corazón deseaba y sentía por él! Yo soy la única culpable de lo que le sucedió a Jack. ¡Yo lo puse en peligro!

Elizabeth llora de miedo y de rabia. William la mira con decepción y decide abandonar la cubierta hacia los camarotes. La tripulación de Jack comienza a verla con desprecio, sobre todo Gibbs.

------------------"¡Yo siempre he dicho que tener una mujer a bordo de un barco es mala suerte! Pero nunca me imaginé que usted, señorita Swann¡tuviera el alma tan negra!

Elizabeth se siente mal pero no se arrepiente; al menos ahora siente que le ha demostrado a Jack que es sincera en lo que siente por él. Pero Jack nuevamente confirma sus sentimientos hacia Mirka; el que Elizabeth esté poniéndose en riesgo ante su fiel tripulación le preocupa; pero no le hace sentir nada más. El amor de Jack por Mirka es íntegro y eso le causa mucha seguridad y felicidad.

Gibbs se acerca a Jack.

-----------------"¡¿Cómo pudo ocultarnos esto capitán y como pudo permitir que ella abordara este barco después de lo que le hizo?!

-----------------"Simplemente porque esperaba con ansia que ocurriera este momento para que todos supieran lo que ocurrió en verdad de labios de la culpable.

------------------"¿Y ahora que piensa hacer?

------------------"Nada. Lo que pase con Elizabeth Swann de ahora en adelante no es de mi incumbencia ni tampoco me importa.

Jack se aparta de Gibbs y se acerca lentamente a Elizabeth.

----------------"Te felicito querida; acabas de demostrar que tienes muchas agallas; solo por eso pienso comenzar a olvidar lo que me hiciste; aunque no te he perdonado; ni pienso hacerlo en mucho tiempo.

----------------"¡No eres justo conmigo Jack, ye he demostrado cuanto te amo revelando la verdad ante todos y aún así no eres capaz de perdonarme!

----------------"Confórmate con que no te haya marcado esa linda cara cuando te volví a ver. Creo que con eso compruebas que a pesar de que se me hace muy difícil perdonar; soy un buen hombre.

Elizabeth ya no sabe que más hacer y eso la desespera aún más. Jack le da la espalda pero en un instante se regresa para hacerle una seria advertencia.

---------------"Espero comprendas que no puedo protegerte de mis hombres, los cuales como sabes son enteramente leales a mí y que un ataque a mi persona es como un ataque a ellos mismos; por lo que te sugiero que trates de ganarte el perdón de ellos y te esfuerces menos en ganarte el mío¿comprendes?

Ahora Jack se aleja, dejando a Elizabeth llena de frustración y de rabia. Serkán se acerca a ella en compañía de Gibbs; ambos la miran con desprecio y eso la pone bastante nerviosa.

---------------"Es una pena; una mujer con el alma tan negra.

---------------"Yo digo que debemos cuidarnos de ella.

---------------"Muy cierto; pero yo voy más allá. Tú detestabas a mi hermana, lo demostraste muchas veces; Gibbs y yo fuimos testigos de eso.

---------------"Cierto.

---------------"Tú estabas muy cerca de ella cuando Davy Jones se la llevó; si descubro que tuviste algo que ver; mi daga se manchará con tu mala sangre.

Serkán y Gibbs se alejan de ella y resto de la tripulación pasa por su lado como si ella no existiera. Elizabeth se siente peor que nadie; necesita a Will, ella sabe que al menos él no la despreciará.

Pero en el Holandés Errante, un desayuno especial se prepara. Mirka está sentada con Davy Jones en el comedor. Difícilmente se puede disfrutar de una comida en un lugar tan lúgubre.

----------------"Espero que el desayuno sea de tu agrado princesa.

----------------"No suelo desayunar mariscos pero… algo tengo que comer.

----------------"Me doy cuenta de que te has animado a cambiar de actitud.

----------------"No se confíe demasiado. ¿Podría responderme algo capitán Jones?

----------------"Siempre y cuando la pregunta no esté relacionada con ella.

----------------"Se relaciona con una mujer pero no es la innombrable. Supongo que conoce usted a Elizabeth Swann.

----------------"No personalmente; pero si conozco sus sentimientos por Jack Sparrow y se muy bien lo que hizo para deshacerse de ese tormento.

----------------"¿Usted y ella lo planearon todo?

----------------"A través de uno de mis hombres, si, no lo niego.

----------------"El fin justifica los medios¿verdad?

----------------"¿A dónde quieres llegar?

----------------"Solo planteo una teoría. Ella quiere apartarme de Jack a toda costa; usted desea lo mismo; los dos tienen motivaciones distintas; pero lo curioso es que ambas me destruyen a mí. Por lo que no puedo entender como espera que yo lo salve; cuando mi dolor me hace odiarlo con toda mi alma.

----------------"Mirka…

----------------"¿Por qué no la escogió a ella para su plan de salvación? Elizabeth Swann hasta lo que sabemos; es tan pura como yo. ¿Qué diferencia había en eso entre las dos?

----------------"Una muy grande y muy marcada princesa. Elizabeth Swann es pura solo físicamente, pero tú eres pura por dentro y por fuera; tienes el alma limpia. Solo con mirarte a los ojos puedo ver la bondad en toda su gloria.

Mirka baja la mirada, tiene miedo de que aparte de la bondad pueda ver lo que ella debe esconder; que ya no es pura y que lo más probable es que está esperando un hijo de su gran amor Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Pero comparada conmigo; ella sería mejor pareja para usted; dos almas malditas, pueden congeniar muy bien.

----------------"Es la pena que habla por ti. Por eso no me enfurecen tus palabras.

Mirka quisiera responder a eso como Davy Jones se merece; pero se contiene porque no quiere arriesgarse demasiado. Las sospechas de embarazo le hacen entender que ahora no solo tiene que cuidarse por Jack y por su pueblo; también por la posible presencia de ese pequeño y hermoso ser dentro de ella.

Pero en El Satarma; una conversación mucho más delicada se desarrolla entre Will y Elizabeth.

----------------"¿Cómo pudiste?

----------------"Estaba desesperada; no quería morir y tampoco quería amar a Jack Sparrow.

----------------"¡¿A que viene tanta vergüenza?! Mi linaje es igual al de él; ambos somos piratas aunque yo reniegue de esa parte de mí.

----------------"No es lo mismo Will. Yo no quería herirte, tampoco a él, pero cada vez que abría esa brújula mi corazón despertaba a la verdad ¡y yo no lo quería aceptar!

----------------"¡Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre ni perdón! Lo dejaste abandonado a su suerte; se lo serviste en bandeja de plata a la muerte.

----------------"Lo perseguía a él, no a nosotros.

----------------"¿Entonces solo fue un impulso egoísta? No lo creo, tú querías vivir¡pero también querías erradicar la tentación que el representaba para ti de raíz! Te comportaste como una verdadera pirata; pero no como Jack Sparrow, copiaste el estilo de Barbosa y de Davy Jones.

----------------"He cambiado mucho es verdad; y no te voy a mentir; la vida pirata me apasiona, ha sido así desde que era una niña. Yo quería que fueras pirata, quería cruzar los siete mares contigo y vivir cientos de aventuras; quería sentirme viva; salir de la monotonía de la vida de princesa que llevaba; ¡pero tú no querías! Pero te quería tanto que estaba dispuesta a quedarme en tierra contigo.

----------------"Pero volviste a ver a Jack, y se te quitaron las ganas de seguir conmigo.

----------------"No lo tomes así; Jack no tiene la culpa, él siempre me ha respetado, jamás hizo nada para que lo nuestro terminara.

----------------"Te creo; de ahora en adelante no pienso dudar de las intenciones de Jack. Pero tampoco pienso seguir creyendo en ti.

----------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

----------------"Que como dicen los gitanos, el destino es sabio. Impidió nuestra boda y con eso la infelicidad de ambos. Me has lastimado mucho, también a Jack y a Mirka. No pienso permitir que te lastimen porque le hice una promesa a tu padre; pero lo nuestro ha terminado.

William se aleja de Elizabeth que ahora se siente más sola y triste que nunca. Está perdiendo a Jack y a Will al mismo tiempo. Elizabeth siente que la vida la está castigando por el mal que ha hecho, pero aunque ese pensamiento la asusta mucho, igual no piensa darse por vencida.

En cubierta; Jack está al mando del timón.

-------------"¡Se le puede sacar más velocidad a estas velas!

-------------"¡Si capitán!

William se acerca a él.

--------------"Lo lamento Jack.

--------------"No tienes que lamentarte por mí William; no es tu culpa que yo haya estado en las fauces de el Kraken toda la culpa fue de tu amada Elizabeth; ahora si lo que quieres decir es que lamentas haberte enamorado de ella entonces te comprendo perfectamente.

--------------"Ya no se ni lo que siento Jack.

--------------"Te voy a dar un consejo amigo; mejor concéntrate en la misión que tenemos porque a ambos nos conviene triunfar por lo que no debemos cometer errores; la ira, la pena y la frustración nublan la mente y no podemos permitir que eso nos pase. Tu padre y mi princesa dependen de que tengamos la mente clara.

---------------"Tienes razón Jack. Sigamos adelante.

---------------"¿Ves? Por eso es que siempre me agrada tenerte de mi lado.

---------------"¿Falta mucho para llegar a Isla Cruces?

---------------"Nos falta muy poco mi buen William, muy poco.

_**Continuará…**_


	20. Chapter 20 Retos

Ya casi se acerca el atardecer y Mirka está muy ansiosa, pero al mismo tiempo segura de que todo saldrá muy bien. Gracias a sus dotes de manipuladora; ha logrado la confianza de Davy Jones y de sus tripulantes. Consigo lleva el medallón con la sangre de la innombrable; el arma con la que eliminarán la mortal presencia del Kraken de los mares para siempre.

En el Satarma; Barbosa está listo para cumplir con su parte en el plan.

-------------"Tendrás por unos cuantos minutos la vida de Mirka en tus manos; supongo que considerando que es tu hija y la mujer de mi vida tendrás extremo cuidado en protegerla¿verdad?

-------------"Descuida Jack; voy a ayudarla a escapar; y tengo que ser cuidadoso porque no tengo deseos de que me descubra.

------------"Es la primera vez en mi vida que te deseo buena suerte; pero más te vale tener éxito.

------------"¿Es eso una amenaza Jack?

------------"Una advertencia; pero si te equivocas y la pones en peligro puedes estar seguro de que sí te voy a amenazar y que voy a cumplir todas las amenazas que te haga.

------------"Mejor concéntrate en lo que tienes que hacer y deja de confundirme.

------------"Bien. Cuida al loro de Cotton; no solo te va a hacer compañía será la señal de que todo salió bien.

En cubierta, Elizabeth es ignorada por todos. Ana María se le acerca.

---------------"Cometiste una gran estupidez.

---------------"Parece que no es buena idea hacer las cosas cuando estoy desesperada.

---------------"Pero peor será cuando Mirka vuelva a poner los pies en este barco; ruega porque siga siendo una mujer noble y no te acuse delante de todos.

Elizabeth guarda silencio ante ese comentario y se pone nerviosa; lo que hace pensar a Ana María que en efecto fue Elizabeth quien hizo el trato con Davy Jones

----------------"Fuiste tú.

----------------"¡No he dicho nada!

---------------"No hace falta que lo digas, lo veo en tus ojos; te mueres de miedo. Y con razón. Te voy a dar un consejo; mantente lejos de toda esta gente por un tiempo, hasta que los ánimos se calmen; son buenos hombres; no olvidarán el asunto pero al menos estarán menos molestos.

---------------"Mejor déjame en paz¡cuando quiera un consejo de tu parte te lo pediré!

Elizabeth se aleja muy molesta; a Ana María poco le importa; al contrario, se está divirtiendo mucho con el dilema amoroso entre Jack, Mirka, Elizabeth y Will.

Mirka espera ansiosa, ya el Holandés Errante está anclado frente a las costas de Isla Cruces; ella espera ver de un momento a otro la bandera de su hermoso Satarma y a su amado Jack dirigiendo a su gente.

Y de pronto ocurre lo que ella estaba esperando; bandera gitana y las blancas velas del Satarma se asoman en el horizonte. Mirka sabe que tiene que disimular pero su corazón baila de alegría. Pero su emoción termina cuando Davy Jones se aparece junto a ella.

-------------------"Ahí lo tienes preciosa; ahora verás que cumplo con mi palabra.

-------------------"Eso espero.

-------------------"Quédate ahí y verás como el Perla Negra regresa a las manos de Jack Sparrow en todo su esplendor.

Mirka le hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza pero no puede responder; está demasiado ansiosa y debe concentrarse si quiere que todo salga bien. Davy Jones se aleja de Mirka; de pronto Mirka escucha un ruido, se asoma por la popa y ve un bote; en él está Barbosa nuevamente disfrazado y con él también se encuentra el loro de Cotton; Mirka sonríe emocionada mientras el loro repite en tono bajo:

-------------"_Libertad a la vista"_

Mirka mantiene su serenidad y espera al momento oportuno para escapar; Davy Jones la mira de lejos y se siente tranquilo porque confía en que ella no lo traicionará habiendo tanto de por medio.

Finalmente El Satarma está bastante cerca del Holandés Errante. Jack está listo; Will se acerca a él.

---------------"Todo listo Jack.

---------------"Recuerda; debemos esperar hasta el momento oportuno; Jones no puede notar la ausencia de Mirka hasta que estemos en tierra firme. Mantenlos a todos calmados; sobre todo a mi querido cuñado Serkán; es una bala ese muchacho.

--------------"Descuida.

--------------"Confío en ti.

William va a dar instrucciones al resto de los tripulantes. Yesenia observa desde la entrada a las cabinas; Elizabeth se acerca a ella.

---------------"Tiene que ayudarme.

---------------"¿Tienes miedo verdad? Tarde o temprano tendrás que pagar por tus errores.

---------------"¡No la puse en peligro mortal, Jones la necesita viva!

---------------"Yo no estuve presente en los primeros momentos; pero estoy segura de que ambas se dijeron cosas hirientes; y conociendo a Mirka, no creo que se haya dejado llevar sin antes decirte que ya era la esposa de Jack¿estoy equivocada?

Elizabeth guarda silencio y baja la cabeza.

--------------"Tú silencio dice más que mil palabras. Tienes alma de pirata; eres calculadora; como todos; pero eres cruel, no perteneces a la estirpe buena de la raza pirata.

--------------"Soy una mujer enamorada y desesperada. ¡Jack era mío antes que de ella!

--------------"¡Jack no era tuyo ni de nadie¡Yo siempre supe lo que le hiciste, Mirka también; y si nunca dijimos nada ante la tripulación de Jack fue precisamente para evitar poner tu vida en peligro y causarle más dolores de cabeza! Como puedes ver; Mirka es una buena mujer, no eres una digna rival para ella; lo lamento niña, pero estás por tu cuenta. Tú atraes el mal, te queda mucho por hacer y no es bueno; eres una figura siniestra en mis cartas y por eso no te quiero cerca de mí.

--------------"¡Usted no es nadie para juzgarme!

--------------"No te estoy juzgando, te digo lo que veo y lo que siento; o sea la verdad.

Yesenia se aleja de Elizabeth. La joven Swann se siente tan sola, tan ofendida y frustrada que no sabe que hacer; hasta que finalmente algo se le ocurre; algo que aunque es mucho más cruel comparado con lo que ha hecho últimamente; al menos no pone la vida de nadie en peligro; bueno, al menos no las vidas que son importantes para ella. Lentamente la joven Swann se retira al área de los camarotes.

Pero mientras Elizabeth hace planes siniestros; El Satarma y El Holandés Errante están literalmente de costado a costado. Jack Sparrow sale a cubierta y Davy Jones hace lo mismo en su lúgubre barco.

------------"¡Buenas tardes cara de pez!

------------"Sin insultos Sparrow, estoy de muy buen humor gracias al buen comportamiento de tu princesa Mirka, así que no lo arruines.

-----------"Esas no son mis intenciones viejo; mis verdaderas intenciones son recuperar a mi princesa, encontrar tu corazón antes de que tú lo hagas y ponerle fin a tu existencia; ¿entiendes?

-----------"Oh¡No deberías decir eso, cuando estoy a punto de devolverte algo que amas tanto o más que a la propia princesa gitana!

Diciendo esto; el agua comienza a burbujear unos metros mar afuera; todos los tripulantes del Satarma se mueven hacia la popa del barco para ver de que se trata. Jack y William están un poco preocupados.

------------------"Espero que no hable de algo feo y apestoso.

------------------"No lo creo Jack; dijo que era algo que atesoras mucho.

------------------"Tengo cierta información interna que probablemente se relaciona con esto; pero conociendo a Davy Jones te puedo decir que no siempre cumple lo que promete. Solo espero que tu padre no haya exagerado en cuanto a lo que dijo sobre los logros de mi princesa en el Holandés Errante.

Y precisamente es el padre de Will quien hace también de las suyas en el Holandés Errante. Cada tripulante de Davy Jones está entretenido esperando junto con su capitán el momento en el que el Perla Negra resurja de entre las profundidades.

Bootstrap se aparece junto a Mirka.

-------------"Este es el mejor momento para que abandones el barco princesa.

-------------"¿Está seguro?

-------------"Completamente, cuando el Perla aparezca habrá mucho movimiento y tendrás bastante tiempo para huir; para cuando se den cuenta estarán en tierra firme.

-------------"¿Usted puede pisar tierra firme?

-------------"Si, pero no lo haré. Yo me quedaré en el Satarma; hablaremos de los planes de Jack cuando salgamos de esto. Sal de aquí.

-------------"Gracias.

Mirka lentamente va acomodándose para abandonar la nave; Barbosa le lanza una soga con un gancho, generalmente usada para abordar los barcos; para que se le haga más fácil el descenso. Mirka encaja el gancho en la madera y luego de verificar que resiste comienza a descender.

Pero mientras Mirka escapa; Bootstrap Bill cuidadosamente va alterando los cañones para que no puedan disparar y lo más importante, desajusta el timón para que no puedan seguir ni al Perla ni al Satarma por un buen tiempo.

Finalmente, luego de una espera angustiosa, sale de las profundidades en todo su esplendor el Perla Negra. Jack no lo puede creer; Will está sin habla y el resto de los tripulantes desahoga su emoción en gritos y algarabía. Elizabeth sale a cubierta y se emociona al ver de nuevo el Perla Negra en toda su magnífica grandeza y belleza.

Mirka huye en el bote con Barbosa y el loro de Cotton posado en su hombro; cuando ve el Perla Negra flotando imponente mar afuera se siente feliz; y ahora más que tiene una importante arma es sus manos y que es de nuevo libre para estar con su amado Capitán Sparrow.

Mirka se voltea para ver a quien la ha ayudado a escapar del Holandés Errante. Ella siente pena porque hasta donde sabe ese hombre es mudo, y ciertamente demasiado tímido.

--------------"Gracias por ayudarme; ha sido muy importante lo que ha hecho por mí.

Barbosa hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza; le molesta aceptar que le son agradables las palabras de Mirka; su hija.

-------------"Tiene que ir más rápido; si notan mi ausencia o nos ven estaremos perdidos.

Barbosa pone más fuerza a los remos para ir más rápido.

Mientras; Jack se siente satisfecho con haber recuperado su barco.

---------------"¡Eres todo un tesoro viejo!

---------------"¡Créeme que no lo hago por ti, de hecho; tu querida Mirka te ve desde alguna parte del barco; es una pena que no puedas verla!

---------------"¡Lamentablemente para ti eso no quiere decir que no la vuelva a ver en el futuro! Sinceramente no se como vas a poder obtener lo que quieres de ella estando en las condiciones en las que te encuentras ahora; ¡verás; para obtener la pureza de una mujer se requiere de cierta parte en el cuerpo que evidentemente tú ya no posees!

--------------"¡Sparrow, no voy a permitir que me denigres; así que toma tu barco y despídete para siempre de la idea de volver a ver a Mirka!

--------------"¡Como se ve que no me conoces viejo! Yo nunca me rindo.

--------------"¡Pues más te vale hacerlo, o de lo contrario recibirás otra visita del Kraken!

Pero mientras Jack y Davy Jones se insultan mutuamente; Mirka finalmente y con la ayuda de un disfrazado Barbosa aborda nuevamente El Satarma. El loro de Cotton vuela cerca de Jack y Will, señal de que todo ha salido bien. Jack sabe que es el momento para pisar tierra firme y anclar al Perla.

---------------"¡Todos los que no estén haciendo nada en este momento quiero que vayan hasta mi Perla y lo guíen hacia puerto seguro!

---------------"¡Sí Capitán!

Gibbs y los demás comienzan a moverse rápido; Will se va a su puesto mientras que Jack está listo para elevar ancla y navegar a tierra firme.

----------------"¡Quiero que le des un mensaje a la hermosa Mirka por mí¿Quieres?

----------------"¡Puedo ser noble de vez en cuando!

----------------"¡Dile que en cuanto la vuelva a ver voy a recompensarla mucho por haberme ayudado a recuperar mi barco!

Mirka está escondida en la entrada de camarotes y acaba de escuchar lo que dijo Jack; eso la hace sonreír. Yesenia se asoma y puede verla finalmente. Se siente emocionada pero sabe que no puede llamarla fuertemente o todo el plan fracasaría en un instante.

-----------------"¡No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir¡A Mirka le debes el que yo te haya devuelto el Perla pero fue bajo la condición de que no volvieran a verse jamás!

-----------------"¡Veremos cuales condiciones se cumplen al final!

Y mientras esta discusión continúa; Gibbs, Cotton, Marty, Drako, Serkán, Pintel y Raggetti preparan al Perla para llevarlo a anclar a las arenas de Isla Cruces.

-----------------"¡Tenemos que apurarnos antes de que la marea nos traicione!

-----------------"¡Este barco tiene magia señores; ha vuelto a su antiguo esplendor!

-----------------"¡Ya tenemos nuestra flota caballeros; al final de esta pesadilla El Satarma y El Perla Negra nos darán mucha fortuna!

-----------------"¡Muévanse, muévanse, no tenemos toda la tarde!

Tanto el Perla como el Satarma comienzan a moverse hacia la costa de Isla Cruces. En su barco Davy Jones sonríe satisfecho; ha cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a Mirka lo que seguramente según el espera; lo pondrá en una buena posición en la vida de Mirka.

El alcahuete principal de Jones se acerca.

----------------"Misión cumplida capitán.

----------------"El Perla será el premio de consolación de Jack Sparrow; Mirka me hizo una promesa; ahora no tiene nada más que esperar de Jack Sparrow, tendrá que olvidarlo forzosamente.

---------------"¿Quiere que la traiga a cubierta capitán?

---------------"¿Acaso no estaba en cubierta?

---------------"Sospecho que ver por última vez a Jack Sparrow le afectó y se encerró en la cabina.

---------------"Entonces dale tiempo; luego la buscas. No quiero dramas en nombre de Jack Sparrow en mi barco.

El Perla Negra ha llegado a las costas de Isla Cruces y la tripulación se prepara para anclarlo. El Satarma está solo a unos cuantos metros atrás; allí, Yesenia y Mirka se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-----------------"¡Lo lograste princesa!

-----------------"¡Esto es realmente un milagro!

Yesenia mira a Mirka fijamente.

-----------------"Llevas más de un tesoro contigo.

-----------------"Llevo el arma que eliminará al Kraken.

-----------------"Si; y también cargas una vida dentro de ti.

Mirka se estremece y se emociona al mismo tiempo; pero tiene miedo.

---------------"¿Estás segura?

---------------"Davy Jones debe estar ciego como para no darse cuenta de que ya eres una mujer completa; solo un alma fría y egoísta como la suya no es capaz de ver el brillo en los ojos de una joven que lleva la semilla del amor creciendo dentro de sí.

---------------"Tuve muchas sospechas; pero no lo podía creer; yo siento la vida latir dentro de mí; pero tenía miedo.

---------------"Pues no tengas dudas, ni miedo; esperas un hijo del hombre que amas; solo quien te mire a los ojos, pero con serenidad puede notarlo.

Mirka sonríe casi entre lágrimas de emoción.

------------"No quiero que Jack lo sepa.

------------"¿Qué dices?

------------"¡Yesenia, si se entera me va a querer poner en tierra firme y no quiero! Quiero estar con él, ayudarlo, protegerlo de esa maldita arpía que me entregó a Jones.

------------"Entonces fue ella. ¡Mala Sangre!

------------"Yo arreglaré mis cuentas con ella después; no la voy a acusar porque no quiero que Jack se manche las manos, ella no vale la pena.

------------"¡Deberías hacerlo Mirka!

------------"¡No! Al enemigo no hay que atacarlo enseguida; fue una de las cosas que aprendí de mi padre; tienes que darles espacio para que crean que están seguros; pero cuando menos lo espere, te aseguro que va a recibir el golpe.

------------"Hagas lo que hagas, ten cuidado; ahora no solo tienes que ver por ti y por tu pueblo; llevas una vida dentro y tienes que protegerla de todo mal. Y debes pensar en cuando se lo dirás a tu marido; porque si esta…"aventura" se tarda más de lo previsto; tu estado será evidente.

-------------"Lo se; ya pensaré en algo; pero por ahora quiero que sea nuestro secreto. ¿De acuerdo?

-------------"Como tú digas niña mía.

Nuevamente Yesenia y Mirka se dan un fuerte abrazo.

------------"Ahora ve a esperar a tu hombre.

Mirka se va hacia los camarotes.

En cubierta; Will se acerca a Jack más tranquilo porque están a punto de pisar tierra firme.

---------------"Primera fase completada.

---------------"Perfecto; ¿viste a mi princesa?

---------------"Barbosa me dijo que está bien; la vio hace un momento con Yesenia en la entrada a los camarotes.

---------------"¿Sabes amigo? Creo que ya estás preparado para comandar este barco.

---------------"¿Qué dices?

---------------"Como comprenderás esta noche voy a estar demasiado ocupado como para pensar en controlar a mi tripulación; segundo; a partir de mañana tomo el control del Perla junto con mi amada esposa y mi tripulación original; lo que te deja a ti al mando de este barco con los gitanos. Mirka seguro lo aceptará sin problemas, le caes muy bien.

---------------"Te agradezco el voto de confianza pero… ¿Qué hay de Barbosa?

---------------"Digamos que aún no me convence su cambio de actitud. ¿Qué dices?

---------------"Lo haré. Solo espero que como dices Mirka esté de acuerdo. Y su hermano.

---------------"Dije que serías el capitán no el dueño absoluto del barco. Gracias por aceptar.

Mirka entra a la cabina principal y se encuentra con Elizabeth adentro.

------------------"No sabes como esperé para poder decirte en la cara que eres una ¡perra traidora!

------------------"¡No me insultes!

------------------"¡No me levantes la voz infeliz! Me las vas a pagar.

------------------"¿Qué vas a hacer, vas a delatarme con Jack? Todos sospechan pero nadie me vio entregándote a Davy Jones.

------------------"¡Como se ve que eres solo una imitadora y que no conoces nada sobre la vida pirata; y mucho menos de las leyes gitanas! En este barco; Jack y yo somos la ley; mi palabra no se discute ni se pone en duda; basta con que yo lo ordene y te mueres. Y si no te acuso con Jack es ¡porque no quiero cargarte en la conciencia toda mi vida! Pero quiero que sepas algo; tú y yo vamos a tener un duelo final; y en ese momento me voy a desquitar de todo lo que me has hecho.

------------------"No me intimidas, se manejar la espada tan bien como tú.

------------------"Eso lo veremos. Pero te advierto una cosa; si te vuelvo a ver aquí o acosando a Jack, te voy a dejar una enorme cicatriz en la cara; y nadie volverá a mirarte; bueno, solo los que sientan lástima. ¡Sal de aquí!

------------------"¡No quiero salir de aquí, no vas a darme órdenes!

Mirka tiene en mente una forma de sacar a Elizabeth de la cabina sin tener que usar la fuerza.

-----------------"Es mejor que te largues; porque Jack no me ha visto en mucho tiempo y seguramente va a querer demostrarme cuanto me extrañó. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?

Elizabeth se siente cruelmente torturada por Mirka.

---------------"¿Te duele verdad? Como ves, yo también puedo jugar sucio y hablar con crueldad. Esta noche es mía y de Jack, haremos el amor hasta que salga el sol; soy su esposa; su mujer y él me hace sentir completa y plena en todos los sentidos. Y eso es algo que tú nunca vas a experimentar.

Elizabeth mira a Mirka con un odio profundo. Pero finalmente decide salir de la cabina sin armar más escándalos.

Mirka respira profundo; sabe que en su estado no es bueno alterarse. Finalmente Mirka saca del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta el medallón con la sangre de la innombrable y lo mira detenidamente.

-------------------"Pronto tu veneno hará algo bueno por el mar y por quienes lo surcan. Eveline Van Tassel; tu sangre es el veneno que nos librará del Kraken para siempre; tu existencia no fue del todo negativa después de todo.

Afuera, El Perla Negra finalmente está siendo anclado en la orilla de Isla Cruces; El Satarma se prepara para ser anclado. Pero en el Holandés Errante algo terrible está por ocurrir; Arkson no sabe como decirle al capitán que el timón no sirve y que los cañones fueron vandalizados por algún integrante del grupo de Sparrow.

------------------"¿Capitán Jones?

------------------"¿Qué quieres?

------------------"El enemigo se aleja.

------------------"¡¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de eso?!

------------------"Es que tenemos un gran problema…

------------------"¡¿Cuál?!

------------------"No…no tenemos timón y pues… los cañones… están averiados yo creo que… pues, nos tendieron una trampa.

------------------"¡¿Qué es lo que dices¡No puede ser! Quiero que vayas y me ¡traigas a Mirka de inmediato! Jack Sparrow verá que con Davy Jones no se juega.

Arkson va de inmediato a cumplir con la orden del capitán; pero el resto de sus escorias sabe que probablemente ella ya no esté en el barco. Finalmente; las mujeres siempre son la perdición del Capitán Jones.

Hay mucho movimiento en Isla Cruces; Elizabeth se asoma a cubierta y ve como todos celebran la primera victoria sobre Davy Jones y el regreso de Mirka; todo eso en lugar de alegrarla le causa gran pesar porque nuevamente Mirka le gana la partida. Pero igual tiene planes en mente; planes que encajan muy bien con el mundo que conoce y que es precisamente en ese mundo donde Mirka no le puede ganar.

En el Holandés Errante; Davy Jones se ahoga con su rabia; nuevamente ha sido engañado por Jack Sparrow pero lo que más le duele es que de nuevo una mujer mata sus esperanzas de ser inmensamente feliz y de tener todo el mundo a sus pies. Puso su corazón y sus ilusiones en Mirka y ella lo traiciona, se burla de él y lo engaña vilmente; igual que ella, igual que la innombrable. Ninguno de los miembros de su grotesca tripulación se atreve a decirle algo; todos pueden ver que su capitán sufre y que nuevamente está lleno de odio, rabia y deseos de venganza.

Arkson se acerca a Maccus; el alcahuete y lame botas oficial de Davy Jones.

--------------"Tienes que hablar con él; tiene que decirnos que hacer.

--------------"¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

--------------"¡Tú eres su consentido!

--------------"Bien.

Lentamente Maccus se acerca a Davy Jones.

---------------"¿Capitán, órdenes?

Davy Jones siente demasiada rabia; pero tiene muchos deseos de venganza.

--------------"Es la última vez que una mujer hermosa se burla de mí.

--------------"Bien dicho mi capitán; supongo que hará que ella pague de la misma forma que la innombrable.

--------------"No; la muerte sería un castigo demasiado benévolo. Para ella tengo reservado algo mucho mejor; un dolor tan grande; pero que no se compara con el que yo estoy sintiendo ahora. Se va a arrepentir ¡hasta de haber nacido!

Maccus sonríe al igual que el resto de la tripulación.

--------------"Solo díganos que hacer capitán.

--------------"¡A las profundidades; repararemos este barco y resurgiremos con más fuerza para vengar la infamia de la princesa de los gitanos!

Desde Isla Cruces todos miran como el Holandés Errante se hunde en las profundidades del mar. Mirka que se encuentra junto a Jack y su hermano; Mirka sabe que un desquite por parte de Jones será inevitable.

---------------"Espero que tengas otro plan en mente para enfrentar a Davy Jones en el futuro Jack.

---------------"Descuida mi querido cuñado; tengo muchas sorpresas en mente para nuestro viejo amigo cara de pez.

Mirka mira con dulzura a su hermano menor y lo abraza fuertemente; abrazo que es bien correspondido por él.

------------------"Te extrañé tanto hermano.

------------------"Bendita Santa Sara que cuidó de ti. Pero estoy molesto contigo; ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Jack y tú se habían casado por la leyes gitanas?

------------------"Teníamos que guardar el secreto; y estoy segura de que Jack ya te lo explicó.

------------------"Si; pero quería escuchar tu versión. De todos modos; estoy feliz por ti.

------------------"Gracias hermano.

Serkán y Mirka se abrazan; pero el joven príncipe de los gitanos tiene algo más que decirle a su hermana, solo que se lo preguntará al oído.

-----------------"¿Fue ella, fue Swann quien te entregó a Davy Jones?

-----------------"Jones me secuestró y no quiero hablar más del asunto; se buen hermano y mantente lejos de ella; no quiero que te desgracies por su culpa; soy tu hermana mayor así que espero obedezcas.

----------------"Como quieras; aunque ya casi me diste una respuesta; si no es que me la diste completa.

----------------"Basta, hermanito. Te quiero fuera de esto.

Los príncipes gitanos rompen el abrazo. Will se reúne con ellos; momento que va a aprovechar Jack para hablar sobre quienes van a dominar los barcos.

---------------"¡Querida; cuñado, vengan los dos!

Mirka y Serkán se acercan.

--------------"Amor mío; ya que gracias a tus increíbles esfuerzos y a lo mucho que me amas lograste que yo recuperara mi barco; sugiero que seas mi primera al mando; ya que estamos casados pues… es propio que los dos viajemos y mandemos en el mismo barco.

--------------"Será un placer; siempre quise conocer tu barco; es realmente hermoso.

Serkán no piensa igual.

-----------------"¿Pero y el Satarma?

-----------------"Me tomé la libertad mi querido cuñado de ofrecerle el puesto a William; no porque crea que eres inferior; al contrario; eres el hermano de mi esposa; mi cuñado, tienes una gran habilidad para enfrentar las crisis pero en este caso William tiene más conocimiento a cerca de lo que estamos enfrentando.

----------------"Comprendo; no hay problema.

----------------"Hermano, cuando todo esto termine serás capitán del Satarma, es tu derecho como príncipe de los gitanos.

----------------"Dije que no hay problema; estoy de acuerdo con Jack. Será un placer viajar bajo tu mando William Turner; has demostrado ser un buen hombre.

William y Serkán se dan la mano.

-----------------"Gracias Serkán; obviamente serás mi primero al mando.

-----------------"Dalo por hecho.

Jack y Mirka sonríen al ver que todo está saliendo bien. Pero ahora Jack desea estar a solas con su esposa.

------------------"Mirka, querida¿Qué dices si te llevo a conocer mi magnífico barco? El Perla Negra.

Mirka sonríe y se sonroja un poco porque sabe a donde quiere llegar su amado Jack; pero es lo que ella también espera y además; ella tiene que entregarle algo muy importante.

--------------"Estar contigo y conocer tu barco es lo que más deseo en este momento.

_**Continuará…**_


	21. Chapter 21 Isla Cruces

Cae la noche; gitanos y piratas han tomado posesión de Isla Cruces; El Perla Negra y El Satarma flotan solo a unos pocos metros de las blancas y finas arenas de la isla. Una enorme fogata ilumina la noche y esta es la primera vez que pueden pasar una noche normal dentro de las circunstancias. Drako junto a otros cinco hombres rompen el silencio de la noche entonando cánticos gitanos mientras tocan sus violines y guitarras españolas.

Elizabeth permanece un poco alejada y solo con la compañía de la única persona que no siente interés por verla colgada del mástil mayor; Ana María.

Pero otro que busca la soledad de la noche es Barbosa; Yesenia se le va acercando.

----------------"Gracias por traerla de regreso sana y salva.

----------------"Era mi deber; mi obligación.

----------------"¿Tu obligación hacia la persona que te sacó del infierno; o tu obligación como padre hacia tu hija?

----------------"No puedo pensar en ella como mi hija; ella me odia; y si supiera quien soy intentaría matarme.

----------------"Si sabe que eres su padre; no lo hará.

----------------"Ella ya tuvo un padre; un padre que yo le quité; el odio que siente hacia mí no morirá nunca.

----------------"Eres un hombre duro Barbosa; corroído por la ambición, la codicia, la pena, la soledad; hasta por la vida misma. Pero cuando te miro a los ojos veo que no ha muerto el pasado; Alba te hizo feliz y tú a ella; el egoísmo y el extremo machismo de nuestro difunto rey Darij se interpuso ante ese gran amor que existió entre ustedes.

----------------"Ese amor fue tardío e inoportuno.

----------------"Pero dejó frutos; no niegues que la quieres como hija; en realidad a ti no te da miedo morir de nuevo; ya pasaste por eso; a lo que sí le tienes miedo es a ver el odio en los ojos de tu hija, te mueres de miedo de solo pensar en verla amenazándote de muerte porque te duele; ella es sangre de tu sangre. Es la hija que tuviste con la única mujer que has amado.

Barbosa no quiere ceder a sus sentimientos; pero sabe que lo que Yesenia le dice es cierto.

---------------"Se me ha dado una segunda oportunidad; no puedo estancarme en el pasado. Yo no nací para ser padre; he hecho cosas terribles en mi vida solo para obtener beneficio personal; he derramado demasiada sangre; sangre mala y sangre inocente; no merezco una hija; solo quiero volver al mar y morir en él.

---------------"La vida nos da segundas oportunidades por motivos especiales; una segunda oportunidad es beneficio para quien la ofrece y beneficio para quien la recibe; medítalo; puede que descubras que no eres tan despreciable como tú mismo te has hecho catalogar.

Yesenia se aleja de Barbosa dejándolo con mucha inquietud; pero al mismo tiempo con ganas de meditar sobre lo que le han dicho.

Mientras, Jack ha terminado de mostrarle a Mirka los interiores de su magnífico barco y ahora entran a la cabina principal; la cabina del capitán Sparrow.

--------------"Tu barco es una belleza mi amor.

-------------"¡Sabía que te iba a encantar! Esta es mi cabina, mi oficina, mi refugio y de ahora en adelante será nuestro nido de amor; además de ser lo que originalmente era para mí; bueno; para los dos debo decir.

Pero ahora Jack quiere demostrarle a Mirka cuanto la extrañó y cuanto la ama. Dulcemente Jack besa los labios de Mirka y ella le responde con su característica ternura.

--------------"Me hiciste tanta falta mi mariposa errante.

--------------"Yo también te extrañé; las horas parecían siglos sin ti.

Jack está listo para decir esas palabras; las palabras que jamás pensó que le diría a una mujer; pero que Mirka se ha ganado a pulso.

--------------"Te amo Mirka.

Mirka no lo puede creer; una emoción muy grande la invade y tiene miedo de estar soñando.

------------"¿Qué dijiste?

------------"Dije que te amo; te amo.

------------"No lo puedo creer; ¿hablas en serio?

------------"¿Quieres que te lo demuestre con hechos? Me muero porque re bauticemos esta cabina demostrándonos cuanto nos amamos en cada rincón.

------------"Quiero que me lo vuelvas a repetir Jack; dime que me amas de nuevo y… dime que no estoy soñando.

Lágrimas de emoción y de amor brotan de los hermosos ojos verdes de Mirka; esto conmueve y enamora mucho más a Jack; que la besa con mucha ternura y le susurra al oído lo que ella quiere escuchar y lo que él siente en su alma y en su corazón.

---------------"Te amo Mirka; te amo con la misma fuerza con la que tú me amas a mí. Te ganaste mi corazón; curaste mi herida y ya no tengo dudas.

---------------"Me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo; y te juro; que lucharé contra quien sea; contra el mismo mar si se llegara a interponer entre nosotros. Yo haría cualquier cosa por ti. Te amo; te amo con toda mi alma. Y por eso; porque te amo; voy a entregarte ahora mismo el arma que te permitirá acabar con la criatura que casi te mata.

Mirka se aparta un poco de Jack y busca dentro el bolsillo de su chaqueta y saca el medallón de cuarzo blanco lleno de la sangre de la innombrable. Jack se impresiona con la grandeza y mística belleza de la joya.

------------"¿Esto es...?

------------"La sangre de la innombrable, el veneno que corría por las venas de la mujer que convirtió en un monstruo a Davy Jones. Y lo único capaz de matar al Kraken.

Mirka le entrega la joya a Jack; él se siente muy bien al tener esa importante arma en sus manos. Mira a Mirka con orgullo y con mucho más amor que antes; pero al mismo tiempo siente preocupación de los riesgos que Mirka corre solo por él.

-------------"¿Cómo conseguiste esto?

-------------"Usando mis habilidades como ladrona de ladrones. Davy Jones me tenía encerrada en la cabina que era de aquella mujer; Jones mantiene ese lugar como un altar. Esta joya estaba escondida en esa cabina; Jones cuando se enamora solo ve lo que quiere ver; no siente cuando lo engañan ni se da cuenta de lo que en realidad sucede al su alrededor.

-------------"A veces me aterra pensar en los riesgos que corres por mí; si algo llegara a pasarte por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría jamás.

-------------"Yo te amo; eres mi vida; soy tu esposa; y mereces vengarte, yo te entrego el arma con la que podrás hacerlo.

Jack coloca la valiosa arma dentro de un cofre mediano sobre la mesa y luego toma a Mirka entre sus brazos y la mira fijamente a los ojos. Ella se intimida un poco; pero no puede dejar de sentirme bien entre sus brazos.

--------------"De ahora en adelante seré yo quien tome los riesgos querida; estuve a punto de perderte y no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder; ¿entendido? No quiero que vuelvas a jugar a la heroína por mí; en los momentos de crisis te quiero lejos del peligro. ¿De acuerdo?

-------------"Tú nunca me perderás; pero no puedes impedir que te proteja cuando…

-------------"Si puedo; eres una maravillosa guerrera; una ladrona con habilidades extraordinarias; pero hay cosas que no puedes enfrentar y no quiero que te arriesgues demasiado. Te amo; si llegara a perderte yo…

-------------"No lo digas; eso no sucederá; ¿sabes por qué? Porque tú eres el motivo de mi vida y porque…porque pienso darte momentos muy felices; sorpresas hermosas y… sobre todo, mucho amor. Te amo Jack.

-------------"Te amo princesa gitana; mi mariposa errante.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente; la distancia ha avivado en ellos la pasión y el deseo de demostrarse mutuamente cuanto se aman. Cada beso, cada caricia, encierra la promesa de que han de amarse por siempre. En un respiro; Jack y Mirka se miran fijamente; en esos segundos Jack nota algo especial en la mirada de Mirka; es un brillo que no había notado antes.

-----------------"Hay algo especial en tu mirada preciosa.

Mirka recuerda las palabras de Yesenia; y tiene miedo de que Jack llegue a sospechar que ella está embarazada.

---------------"Mi mirada solo refleja mis deseos de amarte, de ser tuya ahora y para siempre.

---------------"Eres una ternura. ¿Sabes? Cuando me dijiste que tenías el arma para eliminar a la criatura que casi me mata pensé por un momento que te referías a Elizabeth.

Mirka ríe con las ocurrencias de Jack

--------------"Eres único Jack; eres único y mío; te amo.

Mirka besa a Jack con ternura y él se deja llevar.

Afuera, en tierra firme; Elizabeth no deja de mirar hacia el Perla; la cabina de Jack tiene luz; pero de pronto; la luz se apaga; señal de que Jack y Mirka están amándose apasionadamente. Elizabeth está sufriendo por eso; le duele no poder estar en el lugar de Mirka. Ana María lo nota y hasta siente lástima por la joven Swann.

-----------------"¿Ves? Por eso no vale la pena enamorarse. El amor condenó a Davy Jones a ser el monstruo cruel que es hoy; amar a Jack Sparrow te ha convertido en una mujer diferente; egoísta, mentirosa y hasta cruel. El pobre de Will Turner ande por los rincones como alma en pena; herido porque tú ya no lo amas. El amor puede ser muy cruel.

----------------"Buen argumento; pero olvidas que para Mirka y Jack el amor ha sido una gran bendición. Para ellos sí vale la pena el amor.

----------------"En eso tienes razón.

----------------"Vale la pena luchar por un amor así; vale la pena cualquier riesgo o acción por más cruel que parezca.

----------------"¿Qué quieres decir? Espero que no estés planeando otra locura; oye; mientras todo este asunto entre ustedes se limitaba a insultos y a miradas mortales era divertido; pero ahora hasta yo estoy preocupada por ti. Te estás ganando el odio de todo el mundo; ¿quieres que te abandonen en una isla desierta como lo hicieron con Jack?

---------------"Eso no me sucederá; no volveré a poner en riesgo la vida de nadie. Existen otros métodos para ganar una guerra sin tener que disparar una sola bala, o sin parecer culpable.

Ana María se preocupa mucho con la actitud de Elizabeth.

En el Satarma; un solitario William observa la fiesta gitana desde la proa. Su padre aparece junto a él.

-----------------"Me duele mucho verte sufrir.

-----------------"No solo estoy sufriendo por ella; sufro por ti también.

-----------------"No merezco tu sufrimiento; como te lo dije antes; yo me busqué este destino.

-----------------"Te hice una promesa.

-----------------"Y créeme que sueño con que la puedas cumplir; pero no deseo que pongas en riesgo tu vida solo por liberarme; de todas maneras yo ya estoy condenado.

-----------------"Haz hecho mucho bien; mereces la paz.

-----------------"Paz. Si, me gustaría experimentar esa calma de nuevo.

William mira de nuevo hacia la Isla, ve como los gitanos y el resto de la tripulación de Jack se divierten alrededor de la fogata; pero también puede ver de lejos a Elizabeth; sola; ignorada y despreciada por todos.

---------------"No te lamentes por ella Will; ella creó su propio destino también.

---------------"¿Cómo pudo dejar de amarme; como pudo cambiarme por Jack?

---------------"No creo que te haya cambiado, como tampoco creo que te haya amado realmente. Creo que ella siempre quiso estar con Jack; puede que al principio no haya sido por amor, si no por el deseo de ser pirata. Ese deseo de estar en el mar, de sentirte dueño del mundo; de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa y que nadie es capaz de detenerte. Ese fue el deseo que me arrastró a mí y me llevó a este destino.

---------------"Yo creí en su amor.

---------------"Puede que te quiera mucho; pero ella desea ser pirata y Jack es el único que podría darle esa vida; por eso lo ama; porque comparten la misma pasión por el mar y por la libertad.

--------------"La misma pasión que no vive en mí; a pesar de ser tu hijo; el hijo de un pirata.

--------------"Le agradezco a la vida por haber matado ese deseo en ti. Tú vales mucho hijo; en el mar no hay nada para ti.

--------------"Lo que ahora le agradeces a la vida; yo lo lamento; porque créeme que ahora quisiera tener esa pasión dentro de mí; quisiera ser como Jack Sparrow; de haber sido como él jamás habría perdido a Elizabeth. No sabes como lamento no haber seguido tus pasos.

William se retira triste, agobiado, molesto consigo mismo; Bootstrap lo observa alejarse y se siente muy mal por él.

Pero mientras unos sufren; otros disfrutan de lo lindo entre hermosa música gitana y ron. Drako y su grupo sacan hermosas melodías gitanas de sus guitarras y violines. Gibbs, Cotton. Raggetti, Pintel y Marty están más que satisfechos con esta alianza gitana-pirata.

----------------"¡Esta alianza promete no solo una provechosa conquista de los mares; también promete noches de hermosa y alegre música gitana; acompañadas por el dulce vino de España y el ron que tanto nos cautiva!

----------------"¡El Capitán Jack Sparrow escogió a la esposa perfecta! Seremos invencibles.

---------------"¡El grupo de piratas y gitanos del mar más temido y respetado de los siete mares!

---------------"¡Brindemos por eso!

---------------"¡Por una hermandad eterna entre los gitanos y los piratas!

Y en el Perla Negra; Mirka descansa en los brazos de Jack; ella solo piensa en el bebé que espera; y en como ocultarle su existencia a Jack sin que él lo tome de forma negativa. Jack nota que su mujer está demasiado callada.

---------------"¿Te sucede algo preciosa?

---------------"No. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

---------------"Puedes hacerme la pregunta y todo lo que quieras después de preguntarme lo que quieres preguntar.

Como siempre Jack consigue arrancarle una sonrisa a Mirka.

-------------"Eres un pervertido Jack; pero así te amo.

-------------"Gracias. Yo también te amo tal como eres; eso nos hace iguales en la manera de sentir.

-------------"Si.

-------------"Bueno amor¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

-------------"¿Si yo te dijera que estoy esperando un hijo tuyo; que harías?

-------------"Simple; te pondría en tierra firme lo más pronto posible; preferiblemente en las responsables manos de mi amada tía Dalma; y trataría de resolver todo este dilema lo más pronto posible sin importar los riesgos solo para mantenerte a salvo y si sobrevivo poder estar contigo lo más pronto posible; y con nuestro hijo claro.

-------------"Entiendo.

Jack nota algo raro en el tono de voz de su princesa.

---------------"¿Solo estás suponiendo; o tienes alguna sospecha de que nuestras ardientes noches de amor han tenido consecuencias?

---------------"No te preocupes mi amor; solo fue una idea que se pasó por mi mente.

---------------"Ah; pues es una pena; por un momento pensé que finalmente tendría un vástago a quien darle mi ilustre apellido y heredarle en el futuro este hermoso navío.

---------------"¿En serio te gustaría que fuera verdad?

---------------"Me muero de ganas por tener un hijo contigo; ¿quieres que lo sigamos intentando?

Mirka al menos ya se siente tranquila; Jack anhela ser padre; pero definitivamente no puede decirle que ese bebé ya existe y que crece dentro de ella; sabiendo que la pondría en tierra firme como ella tanto sospechaba. Tiene que seguirle la corriente y cuidarse mucho para no perder a su bebé y para no ponerlo en evidencia.

-----------"Si Jack; ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo; pero más que pasión quiero sentir tu amor, tu ternura. Ámame con ternura Jack.

Jack besa a Mirka tiernamente; él está dispuesto a complacerla en su pedido. Jack la ama, ya no tiene dudas y desea que al final de la pesadilla su mundo solo se concentre en ella y en el mar.

Pero lejos de ahí; El Holandés Errante se mantiene en mar abierto y sus tripulantes trabajan para reparar lo averiado. Davy Jones se mantiene aislado en la cabina que una vez fue de su gran amor y que por poco tiempo albergó la presencia de Mirka. Estando ahí; a solas; siente que algo no anda nada bien. Siente que algo falta. Pero tiene dudas; pues no puede creer que Mirka supiera sobre la sangre; el veneno de la innombrable. Pero de todos modos quiere salir de dudas. Davy Jones se acerca a la pared y hace que se abra; dentro está el viejo joyero; tal como lo dejó. Lo toma en sus manos y siente que es el mismo peso. Pero al abrirlo el horror lo invade; Mirka cambió la joya por una que aunque valiosa no contiene el veneno capaz de matar a su Kraken. La rabia lo consume y lanza el joyero; sale de la cabina hacia cubierta.

-------------------"¡Que alguien me diga en este momento cuanto tiempo más falta para poder navegar!

-------------------"El timón está muy dañado y solo hemos podido arreglar tres cañones capitán.

-------------------"¡Pues más vale que se apuren! Puede que el saber que el veneno capaz de matar al Kraken ya no se encuentra en este barco ¡los anime a trabajar más rápido!

Todos se miran incrédulos y preocupados ante lo que acaba de decir el Capitán Jones.

----------------"¡No se miren como tontos; les estoy diciendo la verdad! La princesa gitana¡no solo se burló de mi confianza y de mis sentimientos; ella sabía lo que se traía entre manos; es igual a Jack Sparrow; es ladina, muy audaz, una ladrona con grandes habilidades que solo roba aquello que es de beneficio para ella y quienes más le importan! Ella quiere destruirme; tiene en sus manos la sangre de la innombrable; la mujer que al igual que ella mató mi esperanza. ¡Tenemos que recuperar ese medallón así que será mejor que se rompan la espalda trabajando para poner este barco en orden!

Todos se ponen a trabajar de inmediato; mientras que Davy Jones se consume en la frustración y la rabia; pero tiene una idea clara de quien pudo haber asesorado a Mirka en cuanto al secreto mejor guardado del Holandés Errante; la sangre de la innombrable.

--------------"Ambos pagarán; voy a darles donde más les duele y van a vivir para sufrirlo intensamente.

Amanece; la brisa es fresca y el mar está tranquilo; es un hermoso amanecer en Isla Cruces. Mirka, que en esta bella mañana luce sus mejores galas de princesa gitana se pasea por las blancas arenas; sonríe al ver a su gente durmiendo de nuevo bajo el amparo del cielo; hace mucho que no pasaban una noche en tierra; aunque ella la pasó en un barco y en compañía del hombre que ama. En su camino se encuentra con Barbosa, que al verla de lejos se detiene y trata de cubrir su rostro lo mejor que puede; tiene que mantener esa apariencia de "pirata vagabundo" a como de lugar delante de ella.

Mirka se va acercando a él; por alguna extraña razón la presencia de ese hombre la atrae; es como si de alguna manera le recordara a su padre pero no lo puede entender.

Finalmente están frente a frente.

-----------------"Usted definitivamente debe tener muchas marcas en su rostro, porque siempre lo oculta de mí.

Barbosa se mantiene firme; sin hacer gestos que lo delaten; pero cuando la mira; puede ver en ella la presencia de Alba; el mismo hermosos cabello negro; los mismos ojos verdes. Escucharla le duele y lo atormenta.

---------------"Usted me ayudó a escapar y estoy en deuda. Quisiera que decidiera quedarse en el Perla con Jack y conmigo. También me gustaría que no se escondiera de mí.

Lentamente Barbosa le da la espalda. Mirka interpreta ese gesto como una autodefensa; probablemente sufre demasiado y solo quiere estar solo.

--------------"No voy a presionarlo; solo quiero que sepa que puede buscarme y pedirme ayuda, la que sea, en el momento que lo necesite.

Mirka finalmente se da la vuelta y va de regreso hacia el bote para regresar al Perla con Jack.

Barbosa la ve alejarse; Bootstrap aparece detrás de él.

----------------"Como duele no tener el amor de los hijos¿verdad?

Barbosa se voltea para verlo.

--------------"¡No me hables, harás que me descubra!

--------------"Descuida; tu hija va hacia Jack, no va a mirar atrás.

--------------"No me duele tener su amor; ella nunca ha sido mi hija; es ahora que lo sé.

--------------"No mientas; yo conozco la historia; siempre tuviste la duda.

--------------"Al menos tu pudiste tener la certeza de que tu hijo te pertenecía.

--------------"Pero ya no más. En eso nos parecemos Barbosa; tu hija y mi hijo carecen de un padre; los tienen; pero no merecen que lo seamos. Al menos algo bueno de nosotros se quedó en ellos, porque tanto Mirka como Will son personas nobles; Eso es lo que nos debe consolar.

Barbosa no quiere aceptar que eso es verdad; lo que le hace tomar una decisión.

---------------"Quiero viajar en El Satarma; ya no me interesa El Perla.

---------------"Eso si es una sorpresa.

---------------"Debe existir otro barco que pueda competir con El Perla Negra. Yo lo encontraré. Ya no quiero estar cerca de Jack Sparrow y mucho menos de ella.

Barbosa se aleja de Bootstrap Bill.

Elizabeth ha despertado y se dispone a regresar al Satarma; pues obviamente en el Perla Negra estaría menos segura. Ella se encuentra con Will en el camino.

--------------"Hola Will.

--------------"Hola. ¿Has decidido en que grupo irás?

--------------"En el Satarma; se que vas a estar ahí; escuché a Ana María decir que Jack te nombró capitán.

--------------"Tomaste la mejor decisión; la gente de Jack ya no te aprecia.

--------------"No los culpo.

--------------"Bueno; esperaremos por Jack y decidiremos cual será el siguiente paso.

Will va a alejarse pero Elizabeth lo detiene.

--------------"No quiero que me odies Will; no podría soportarlo. Quiero entregarle a Jack mi corazón; pero tampoco creo poder volver a ver otro atardecer sin pensar en ti. Los dos están atados a mi alma; no lo puedo evitar.

Will se siente resentido al escucharla y se aparta de ella. Elizabeth lo ve alejarse y la culpa la ataca de nuevo.

En el Perla Negra; Mirka y Jack se preparan para comenzar la segunda fase de su misión.

-----------------"No quiero que me tengas apartada de esto Jack; soy tu esposa y princesa de los gitanos; tengo derecho a tener la nariz metida en esto.

----------------"No te estoy apartando; solo quiero que de ahora en adelante no corras riesgos peligrosos; por tu bien y el mío. Y otra cosa; me gustaría mucho que te mantuvieras lejos de Elizabeth.

----------------"¿Hizo algo interesante en mi ausencia?

----------------"Declaró delante de todo el mundo lo que me hizo aquel día; cuando me dejó abandonado para que el Kraken me tragara.

----------------"¿Se atrevió? Esa mujer es verdaderamente impredecible.

----------------"Es una pesadilla. En serio espero que Will no termine perdonándola; el pobre no ha cometido suficientes pecados como para merecer un castigo así.

---------------"Ella no merece que la perdones; tampoco merece el amor de un buen muchacho como William.

Jack siente mucho odio en las palabras de Mirka. Lo que hace que se despierten sus sospechas sobre si ella tuvo que ver en lo sucedido con Mirka.

---------------"¿Fue ella quien te puso en la línea de paso de Davy Jones?

Mirka quisiera delatarla; pero no puede; ella conoce a Jack Sparrow, sabe que él odia la traición y si se entera de que fue ella seguramente intentará castigarla y no puede permitirlo; Mirka no desea que Jack se manche las manos ni que gane enemigos.

------------"Davy Jones aprovechó que solo habíamos cuatro mujeres a bordo del Satarma ese día; eso fue todo lo que pasó.

------------"A mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que ella tuvo algo que ver; después de lo que pasó conmigo de ella espero cualquier cosa.

------------"Jack; si intentas algo contra ella sabes que Will se irá en tu contra; no necesitas eso; Will es una gran muchacho y aunque deteste la idea de ser pirata es obvio que te respeta y está de tu lado; no lo arruines solo por esa mujer que no merece ni uno de tus pensamientos. Estamos juntos; tenemos un arma poderosa contra Davy Jones; vamos a triunfar y eso es lo que importa.

Jack decide no interrogarla más; en realidad ella tiene razón; no es momento para alterar los ánimos.

En el Holandés Errante; Davy Jones está atormentado; le duele haberse cegado de nuevo con una mujer; tiene rabia porque nuevamente muere su esperanza de ser feliz y de liberarse de la condena que lo ha convertido en un monstruo cruel. Y lo peor; saber que puede perder al Kraken por culpa de Mirka lo tiene muy preocupado y molesto.

--------------"Vas a lamentar haberte burlado de mí princesa gitana; te veré implorándome que te arrebate la vida; pues el dolor que te espera será muy difícil de soportar. Vivirás en tierra lo que yo vivo en el mar; tu dolor será tan fuerte como el mío; ¡te lo juro! Tengo que mantener al Kraken dormido; no puedo exponerlo; si lo pierdo es como si perdiera mi poder en el mar; solo él me facilita las cosas. No puedo permitir que lo mates Mirka.

_**Continuará…**_


	22. Chapter 22 El Trato

Hay una reunión en la playa; todos esperan por lo que Jack y Mirka tienen que decir sobre lo que será la segunda fase de la misión.

----------------"¡Damas y caballeros; en este momento voy a presentarles el arma que nos permitirá deshacernos para siempre de la terrible bestia de nuestro enemigo mortal Davy Jones!

Ahora todos están impresionados y deseosos por ver esa arma tan poderosa. Jack, con una sonrisa en los labios, toma la caja; la abre y saca el medallón de cuarzo y zafiros con la sangre de la innombrable.

Elizabeth ríe al ver el medallón.

----------------"¡¿Esa es el arma que matará al Kraken?!

----------------"Creo que dejarás de reír cuando conozcas el contenido de este medallón. De hecho; creo que lo que corre por tus venas muy bien podría reemplazar lo que esto contiene; y hasta tendría el mismo resultado.

Elizabeth no sabe si debe ofenderse ya que no conoce lo que contiene ese medallón. Pero ahora Jack está listo para continuar.

----------------"Damas, caballeros; ¡este medallón contiene la sangre de la mujer que convirtió a Davy Jones en el cruel y grotesco ser que ahora es! La sangre que derramó Davy Jones al verse traicionado; y que los dioses del mar convirtieron en el veneno capaz de matar al Kraken.

Will se acerca a Jack para ver el medallón.

---------------"Increíble.

Elizabeth se acerca al igual que los demás; Gibbs tiene sus dudas.

----------------"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que va a funcionar?

Bootstrap tiene la respuesta para eso.

---------------"Porque fui yo quien guió a Mirka; yo le conté la historia sobre Davy Jones y la mujer que lo traicionó. Yo le conté de la sangre. La sangre de la innombrable era el secreto mejor guardado del Holandés Errante. Como siempre; Davy Jones se ciega ante la presencia de una mujer hermosa; se enamora sin pensar; sin conocer a fondo el alma humana; cayó en el mismo error por segunda vez; pero esta vez perdió más que la esperanza.

Elizabeth no puede creer que Mirka haya logrado tanto; se siente tan frustrada al ver que ella está logrando más de lo que ella ha podido desde que se unió al mundo de los piratas.

---------------"¿¡Puedo preguntar como lograste conseguir un arma tan poderosa como esa, princesa gitana?!

---------------"Tengo muchas habilidades, Elizabeth; fui muy bien entrenada por mi padre y ya ves, quien lo hereda no lo hurta.

Elizabeth es de nuevo insultada sutilmente por Mirka. Pero a Barbosa le dolió escuchar a su hija mencionar a Darij; el hombre que por destino y por ley fue su padre en todos los sentidos. De todos modos; al verla se da cuenta que sí es una gitana; pero siente que su audacia y valentía provienen más de su lado pirata que de las propias enseñanzas de Darij.

William quiere decir algo importante.

----------------"Tenemos que cuidar bien de ese medallón; Seguramente Davy Jones ya notó su ausencia; no podemos permitir que lo recupere; aunque le llevamos ventaja es posible que nos ataque para recuperarlo.

----------------"Solo que por el momento no tenemos que preocuparnos por el Kraken mi buen William; no creo que Jones se atreva a soltarlo sabiendo que tenemos el arma para destrozarlo y convertirlo en ensalada.

----------------"Bien dicho Jack.

----------------"¡Bueno damas y caballeros, es hora de ponernos a trabajar; tenemos que zarpar para llegar a Isla Blanca y obtener lo que necesitamos para acabar con esta pesadilla de una vez por todas! El Perla Negra irá a Isla Blanca mientras que El Satarma que estará responsablemente capitaneado por Will y custodiado fuertemente por mi querido cuñado Serkán así como del resto de mis buenos amigos gitanos se dirigirá a Port Royal para hacer lo que ya planeamos que vamos a hacer.

Todos comienzan a moverse y a repartirse el trabajo. Ahora que sabe esto; Elizabeth entiende que puede usar el logro de Mirka a su favor.

"_¿Qué estaría dispuesto a darme Davy Jones si yo le devolviera ese medallón con la sangre de la innombrable? Estoy tan desesperada por tener el perdón y el amor de Jack que soy capaz de venderle mi alma a Davy Jones con tal de lograrlo. A estas alturas ya no me importa nada; Haré bien con mal; en este mundo todo es posible; ninguna vida se perderá. Y no me importará labrar mi felicidad sobre la desgracia de otros"._

Ana María observa a Elizabeth; se da cuenta de que la joven Swann está en un proceso de meditación pero todo indica que por su mente no pasa nada bueno. Ana María se está dando cuenta de que estaba en el bando equivocado; Mirka es mil veces mejor persona que Elizabeth. Además; cualquier cosa negativa que haga Elizabeth puede afectar la vida de todos.

Ana María ve a Mirka que se dirige hacia una de las carpas que levantaron los gitanos y corre hacia ella para hablarle.

----------------"¡Mirka!

----------------"Hola¿Qué sucede?

----------------"Primero que nada; quiero disculparme contigo por… los malos entendidos que hemos tenido en el pasado. Yo tenía mis problemas; además es obvio que siempre te tuve un poco de envidia.

---------------"Ana María todo eso está olvidado; jamás nos hemos causado daños irreparables. Me alegra que estés cambiando de actitud.

---------------"Yo se que fue Elizabeth quien te puso en el camino de Davy Jones. No te esfuerces en negarlo frente a mí; yo sé que fue ella. Elizabeth Swann está obsesionada con Jack; estoy segura de que es capaz de cualquier cosa por sacarte del camino para poder conquistarlo.

--------------"Lo se. Pero ella y yo tendremos un enfrentamiento al final de todo esto y veremos quien puede más.

--------------"Escucha; la estuve observando hace un rato y estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos; algo trama en tu contra estoy segura.

Mirka piensa por unos segundos y algo finalmente se le ocurre.

---------------"Sería bueno interpretar sus malos pensamientos; ¿no lo crees?

---------------"Seguro que sí.

---------------"¿Te gustaría hacer ese trabajo por mí?

---------------"Cuenta conmigo; la vigilaré día y noche.

--------------"Zarparemos al amanecer mañana; necesitamos revisar bien los barcos y eso llevará tiempo; además El Perla necesita víveres; solo espero que esta isla tenga bastante fruta y cosas que nos sirvan; si no tendremos que pasar algunas cosas del Satarma al Perla.

--------------"Perfecto; solo espero que el calor no sea tan cruel el día de hoy con nosotros.

--------------"¿Ana María?

--------------"¿Si?

--------------"Gracias.

Mirka le extiende la mano; Ana María la toma y así sellan el inicio de una buena amistad.

En Port Royal; Lord Cutler Beckett tiene una conversación privada con James Norrington.

-----------------"Aseguras que eliminaste el barco que comandaban William Turner, la joven Elizabeth Swann y otros piratas. Pero tengo fuentes que me aseguran haberlos visto haciendo trueques por las Islas fuera de nuestra jurisdicción; entre ellos han visto a Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Eso no puede ser; ¡Yo mismo ordené que todo pareciera un accidente y vi como el barco se hundía!

----------------"Evidentemente encontraron una forma de sobrevivir; lo que me lleva a adelantar mis planes; En unos días partiremos a Isla Blanca; necesito en mis manos el corazón de Davy Jones para así poder deshacerme de los estorbos que me limitan a apoderarme de Port Royal y de todos los puertos que lleven en sus torres la bandera inglesa. Si pienso en el futuro cortejar a la bella Condesa de Valencia tengo que tener algo que ofrecerle; ¿no lo crees?

---------------"Es raro que no la hayamos vuelto a ver por aquí; insisto en que la he visto antes; pero no precisamente en una fiesta.

---------------"Es una mujer de alto linaje; puedes haberla visto en cualquier actividad social. Deja de especular.

Cae la tarde en Isla Cruces; los trabajos están finalizando. Jack pasea a solas por la orilla de la playa y Elizabeth que venía en sentido contrario se encuentra con él. Jack se detiene y la mira con una frialdad cortante; una frialdad que la lastima pero que en el fondo sabe que merece. Ahora están frente a frente.

--------------"Espero que algún día te des cuenta de cómo me estás haciendo sufrir.

--------------"Yo no hago sufrir a la gente; tú si.

--------------"Tú no sabes odiar Jack; eres un buen hombre; me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Y en cierta forma entiendo tu rencor; se que lo merezco; y en realidad no se como puedo pedirte perdón por lo que te hice cuando yo misma no me puedo perdonar.

Jack se conmueve por un momento; pero luego despierta y se da cuenta de que no puede confiar en ella. Elizabeth se acerca a él; se le insinúa porque no hay nadie alrededor. Quiere intentar conseguir lo que quiere por las buenas por última vez. El acercamiento de Elizabeth perturba a Jack; pero no porque le agrade; si no porque teme que provoque algún malentendido con Will o peor; con Mirka.

--------------"Mírame Jack; Mírame. Estoy sola, vacía; no siento nada; mi mundo se ha ido desde que solo recibo tu desprecio; vuelve a mis sueños Jack; dime que soy como tú; repíteme esa verdad; háblame como lo hacías antes. Yo quiero vivir solo para ti.

-------------"Tú no eres ni serás nunca como yo Lizzie; yo no soy capaz de traicionar como lo hiciste tú; yo no soy capaz de abandonar a un inocente a su suerte, a la muerte; como lo hiciste tú. Hubo un tiempo en el que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado; pero lo que sentía por ti ya se murió; tú lo mataste; perdiste tu oportunidad.

-------------"Cometí un grave error; lo siento; la culpa no me deja vivir.

-------------"La traición no es error; es únicamente traición. Yo no perdono a los traidores.

Lágrimas de rabia y dolor brotan de los ojos de Elizabeth; Jack siente un poco de lástima pero nuevamente se siente tranquilo porque su corazón solo grita el nombre de Mirka.

Herida pero enamorada; Elizabeth intenta seducir a Jack y lo besa apasionadamente; como hombre Jack le responde; pero la frialdad de sus labios le dice a Elizabeth que nuevamente ha fallado; que no tiene otro remedio que entregar lo poco que le queda de bondad y razón al mal; para poder ser feliz con el hombre que ama.

-----------------"Me duele tu frialdad.

-----------------"Que pena; porque eso es lo que siempre vas a recibir de mí. Tus besos no significan nada para mí; es más; cada vez que lo haces me haces recordar lo que pasó; lo que lamentablemente me hace despreciarte mucho más. No soy el mismo hombre Lizzie; tengo el mismo encanto pero mis sentimientos han cambiado; la vida es buena dándome lecciones y yo soy un excelente estudiante; las vivo; aprendo y nunca olvido.

----------------"No me voy a rendir Jack; eres todo lo que tengo en este mundo; ya no puedo regresar a mi vida de antes; todos saben lo que he hecho; en lo que me he convertido; no me puedes abandonar; al menos por humanidad; no lo puedes hacer.

----------------"Yo me hice pirata solo; bueno; tuve un poco de ayuda de cierto enemigo que tú y yo tenemos en común; pero aprendí solo; y no dudo que con lo audaz que eres logres hacerte sola en los mares.

----------------"¡Yo no quiero hacerlo sola Jack; quiero hacerlo contigo!

---------------"Lamento informarte que eso es imposible. Yo ya tengo dueña; Mirka es la dueña de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi noble corazón. Ella es la única mujer por la que yo sería capaz de dar la vida con los ojos cerrados y sin pensarlo dos veces; Mirka es la única que me hace sentir libre a pesar de estar dulcemente atado a su amor. Estas marcas nos unen para siempre; su sangre está en mis venas y por las de ella corre la mía; es un lazo que ni la muerte puede romper. Quiero que lo recuerdes por si se te ocurre hacer otro acto parecido al de cierto día en mi barco. ¿Comprendes?

Con la misma frialdad; Jack se aleja de ella. Elizabeth siente que su alma se rompe en mil pedazos; las lágrimas brotan y la rabia aumenta.

"_Es la última vez que me causas este dolor Jack; voy a tenerte; vas a darme tu amor y tu perdón porque te voy a obligar; ya no te suplicaré más; te lo voy a exigir y me vas a cumplir; porque yo ya no tengo nada; solo contigo puedo sobrevivir en este mundo. Eres mi maldición y mi amor Jack Sparrow; y te quiero conmigo"._

Así van pasando las horas; Elizabeth se encuentra aún a bordo del Perla Negra. Falta poco para que caiga la noche. Elizabeth camina hacia la proa del barco con una mirada sombría; pero lo que ella no sabe es que la vigilan muy de cerca; Ana María la acecha en las sombras; cumpliendo así con su palabra de estar del lado de Mirka y de lo que es correcto de ahora en adelante.

Elizabeth mira hacia el mar; y de pronto y para la sorpresa de Ana María que bien escondida no puede creer lo que ve; aparece Maccus; el alcahuete oficial de Davy Jones.

----------------"Es evidente que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos; ¿verdad señorita Swann?

----------------"Quiero hacer un nuevo trato con Davy Jones.

----------------"¿Qué ofreces?

----------------"Yo puedo devolverle la sangre de la innombrable; a cambio de tener el amor de Jack Sparrow; puedo arreglar las cosas para que Mirka regrese al Holandés Errante. Pero lo haré bajo ciertas condiciones.

----------------"Tú dirás.

----------------"Davy Jones no debe atacarnos más; eso incluye al Kraken; ambos deben dejar de ser una amenaza para todos nosotros; para siempre.

----------------"Le hablaré de tu propuesta al Capitán Jones; y regresaré mañana con la respuesta. Solo mantén la vista en el mar.

Maccus desaparece. Elizabeth trata de ignorar la voz de su conciencia lo mejor que puede; ya no puede echarse para atrás.

Ana María está impresionada con lo lejos que ha llegado Elizabeth en su obsesión con Jack Sparrow. Hacer un trato con Davy Jones es condenarse para siempre. Tiene que contarle todo esto a Mirka; lo más pronto posible.

Mirka se encuentra con Yesenia en la cabina principal del Perla Negra.

-------------"Es un barco muy hermoso.

-------------"Si; es muy importante para Jack. Significa mucho para él.

-------------"¿Cuándo piensas hablarle del bebé que esperas?

-------------"Todavía no; me necesita Yesenia; ahora más que nunca.

-------------"He visto mucho peligro en mis cartas princesa; no debes exponerte demasiado.

-------------"Voy a proteger la vida de mi hijo; antes de que se empiece a notar le diré a Jack; pero lo haré cuando las cosas estén un poco más calmadas, adelantadas.

Yesenia se da cuenta de que tiene que hacer algo más que aconsejar a Mirka para salvaguardar la vida de ese bebé. Yesenia saca del bolsillo de su falda un hermoso relicario con la Cruz de Santa Sara y se lo muestra a Mirka.

---------------"Yesenia; es hermoso.

---------------"Era de tu madre. Se supone que tenía que dártelo en el nacimiento de tu primer hijo; para que la bendición de Santa Sara lo recibiera en su llegada al mundo. Pero como he visto tantas sombras; me doy cuenta de que lo necesitas ahora. Este relicario estuvo en el clan de tu madre por muchas generaciones; solo las mujeres lo han tenido; La cruz puede abrirse; tu madre solía llenarla con agua bendita cada vez que entraba a una Catedral o Iglesia de pueblo. No lo pierdas, mantenlo cerca de tu corazón. Siempre que lo tengas contigo la muerte no podrá tocarte; ni a ti ni a tu hijo. Este relicario bendice a las madres gitanas; las protege de todo el mal que las ronda antes y después del nacimiento de los bebés.

Mirka se emociona mucho al tener ese hermoso relicario.

---------------"Gracias Yesenia; esto significa mucho para mí. Hubiera querido saber de esto antes; era de mi madre.

---------------"Mirka; hay cosas que solo deben revelarse cuando es necesario. No necesitabas esto antes de encontrar a Jack Sparrow. Lo necesitas ahora que eres su mujer y que esperas un hijo suyo. Lo necesitas ahora que hay tanto peligro alrededor.

Mirka abraza a Yesenia.

---------------"¿Qué sería de mi sin ti?

--------------"Ya no me necesitas princesa; tienes un hombre a tu lado; un hombre del que ya puedes estar segura, un hombre que te ama.

--------------"Si te necesito; eres como mi madre. Tus consejos me guían, tus palabras me consuelan.

--------------"Siempre voy a estar contigo princesa; eres como la hija que nunca tuve. El alma de un gitano nunca se separa de los suyos; menos las nuestras, que están tan ligadas a la libertad del mar y del viento. Un gitano es uno solo con la naturaleza y por eso es siempre parte de ella y de quienes le amaron en vida.

A Mirka no le gusta que Yesenia hable de esa manera.

-----------------"Yesenia no hables así; no es bueno. Tú vas a estar conmigo mucho tiempo; y vas a cuidar a mi bebé cuando Jack y yo estemos recorriendo los mares.

Yesenia le sonríe a Mirka; pero sabe que es momento de separarse de ella.

----------------"Mi pueblo es mi familia; Jack es mi vida. Pero Serkán y tú son los tesoros más valiosos que tengo. No me dejes nunca Yesenia, no me dejes nunca.

Yesenia y Mirka se abrazan fuertemente.

---------------"Siempre estaré contigo princesa; siempre. Pero he decidido viajar en el Satarma

---------------"¿Por qué? Yo te quería aquí. Eres la única que sabe que estoy esperando un hijo de Jack; yo no se nada sobre un embarazo.

---------------"Tuvimos una conversación al medio día acerca de eso.

---------------"Pero Yesenia…

---------------"Tienes que asumir tu vida; como esposa, como mujer, como futura madre y como princesa gitana. Es tiempo de dejarte volar sola.

---------------"No va a ser fácil estar sin ti a mi alrededor.

---------------"Eres fuerte y saldrás adelante. Siempre has tomado tus propias decisiones. Estarás bien.

---------------"Eso espero.

En el Holandés Errante; Davy Jones medita sobre lo que su rufián le acaba de decir.

----------------"Dos mujeres enamoradas de Jack Sparrow; Las dos deben haber aprendido como traicionar siguiendo su ejemplo.

----------------"Digamos que una de ellas es menos mala que la otra. Mirka hace las cosas por amor a Jack Sparrow; Elizabeth Swann las hace porque envidia el amor que Mirka y Jack Sparrow se tienen. Es Elizabeth quien le beneficia a usted; debió elegirla a ella en lugar de a la princesa gitana.

----------------"¡Me parece que ya es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones! Mañana visitarás a esa joven y le dices que acepto el trato; pero adviértele que si llega a fallar en lo que ha prometido se va a convertir en la ¡lavandera de este barco; por cien largos años!

En el Perla Negra; Mirka se pasea por la cubierta y se encuentra con Elizabeth.

--------------"¿No se supone que estés en El Satarma?

--------------"Abordaré mañana.

--------------"Espero que sepas comportarte con mi gente; no saben lo que me hiciste pero igual no te toleran.

--------------"No te preocupes; no pienso ocasionar problemas.

--------------"Mas te vale. Porque según me cuentan ya Will está despertando; ha visto quien eres en realidad y como que ya no tiene ganas de protegerte.

--------------"No hemos dejado de ser unidos; así que en eso te equivocas.

--------------"Eso espero; por tu bien.

--------------"Por tu bien; espero que dejes de atacarme.

--------------"¿Me estás amenazando?

--------------"Tómalo como quieras. Yo estoy muy segura de mi misma; y se que al final Jack será para mí.

--------------"No sabes como lamento que Cutler Beckett no te haya colgado cuando pudo hacerlo.

--------------"¿Quién te habló de eso?

--------------"Jack.

--------------"Se nota que me lleva en sus pensamientos todo el tiempo.

--------------"No te emociones demasiado; siempre es desagradable cuando hablamos de tu y nunca decimos nada positivo. Jack; mi esposo; te desprecia con toda el alma.

Elizabeth se enfurece cuando le recuerdan ese hecho que la lastima profundamente. Pero igual piensa seguir adelante con sus planes.

--------------"Recuerda mis palabras Mirka; al final de esta pesadilla Jack será mío.

--------------"Estás completamente loca; no creas que puedes sorprenderme tan fácilmente; me engañaste una vez pero no lo harás de nuevo; voy un paso adelante de ti; lo que sea que planees contra mi no va a funcionar. De eso puedes estar segura.

---------------"Ya veremos.

Elizabeth se aleja hacia la popa del barco. Mirka sonríe muy segura de sí misma. Ana María sale de la entrada de camarotes y se acerca a Mirka.

------------------"¿Ya lo hiciste?

------------------"Tal como ordenaste Mirka.

------------------"Perfecto; la carga más valiosa del Perla Negra ya está asegurada. Lejos del alcance de Elizabeth Swann.

Mirka se marea de pronto y Ana María la ayuda.

---------------"¿Qué tienes Mirka?

---------------"Nada; es que no he comido muy bien en estos días.

---------------"¿Segura?

---------------"Claro; ¿Qué más puede ser?

---------------"Eres una mujer casada; puede ser un embarazo.

---------------"Descuida; no estoy embarazada.

---------------"Pues me parece raro que una mujer como tú se maree en un barco que no está en movimiento. Mirka; se que te he dado motivos para dudar de mi pero ten la seguridad que estoy de tu lado. Elizabeth esta aliada con esos monstruos; prefiero seguir tu camino y hacer la paz con Jack que condenarme a ser una escoria de Davy Jones. Si esperas un bebé y quieres callarlo necesitas de una aliada.

Mirka recuerda el hecho de que Yesenia ha decidido viajar en El Satarma; y Ana María ya ha demostrado estar de su lado al cumplir con lo que le ordenó.

----------------"Ana María; estoy embarazada. Pero no quiero que Jack lo sepa hasta que todo esto acabe. Si se entera me pondrá en tierra firme y no puedo abandonarlo.

----------------"Te entiendo; con Elizabeth Swann entre nosotros no es buena idea dejarlo sin vigilancia. Cuenta con mi silencio y con mi ayuda; no vas a poder ocultarlo sin ayuda; yo no se lo que es estar embarazada; pero he conocido a muchas chicas que si lo han estado y parece que no es nada sencillo.

----------------"No, no lo es. Me siento mareada y con náuseas todo el tiempo; pero me esfuerzo por sentirme bien.

Jack sale a cubierta en ese momento y tanto Mirka como Ana María disimulan. Jack se acerca a ellas.

-------------------"¡¿Pero que es lo que ven mis ojos?! Ana María junto a mi amada esposa; sin golpes, ni gritos, ni insultos; debo estar soñando.

-------------------"No hay necesidad de burlas Jack. En serio ya hice la paz con Mirka; y pues; quiero disculparme contigo por lo que pasó hace tiempo; quisiera que me perdonaras y que me aceptaras de nuevo en tu tripulación.

------------------"A ti si te perdono porque aunque me has hecho perder la paciencia en más de mil ocasiones al menos nunca has intentado matarme.

------------------"Gracias Capitán Sparrow. Bueno; los dejo.

------------------"Gracias Ana María.

------------------"No, gracias a ti por darme una segunda oportunidad; te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte.

Ana María se aleja de ellos.

Jack mira a Mirka con amor y orgullo.

-------------"No solo eres hermosa e inteligente; también eres capaz de cambiar a la gente.

-------------"Ana María es un poco terca; pero no es mala.

Jack besa a Mirka dulcemente.

-------------"¿Sabes lo que quisiera cenar esta noche?

-------------"No¿Qué te gustaría?

-------------"Tengo un extraño antojo de calamar.

-------------"¿Calamar?

-------------"Tengo ese estúpido antojo desde esta mañana y no entiendo por qué. De hecho, odio los calamares porque cada vez que los veo me recuerdan a Davy Jones.

Mirka ríe un poco nerviosa; ¿será acaso que Jack de alguna forma sospecha que ella está embarazada y está tratando de ponerla a prueba para atraparla?

-------------"Bueno… si tienes tantas ganas de cenar eso pues no se…

-------------"No, olvídalo; debe ser una tontería o los nervios por lo que nos espera en los días por delante; mejor vámonos a dormir, a menos que quieras hacer otra cosa.

Mirka le sonríe seductoramente a Jack.

-------------"¿Es una petición o una propuesta?

-------------"Ambas.

-------------"Entonces no puedo decir que no; sería muy…descortés y cruel de mi parte rechazar ambas cuando vienen del hombre que amo.

Jack le sonríe a Mirka con todo el amor que siente por ella. Ambos se besan bajo el cielo

nocturno; y Elizabeth los mira de lejos. Con dolor los ve besarse; pero se consuela al saber que pronto ese dulce romance terminará y que será ella quien finalmente pueda disfrutar de los besos y las caricias de Jack.

Pasan las horas; El sol apenas se asoma en el horizonte y todos están listos para abordar los barcos y emprender el viaje. Elizabeth se encuentra sola en la proa del Satarma; esperando la visita de Maccus; de pronto; aparece junto a ella.

-----------------"¿Lista para escuchar la respuesta de Davy Jones?

-----------------"¿Qué decisión tomó?

-----------------"El Capitán Jones acepta tus condiciones; solo que él también manifestó las suyas. La princesa gitana se burló de él y por lo tanto merece un castigo. Davy Jones reclama las almas de todos los gitanos que abordan este barco; las almas que no posean sangre gitana serán perdonadas; como la tuya, y la de cualquier otro tripulante que no sea gitano.

-----------------"¡Eso no es justo!

-----------------"¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? Si aceptas no solo tendrás el camino para conquistar a Jack Sparrow; vas a tener su amor. El Capitán Jones solo pide una oportunidad para vengarse de Mirka, y claro, recuperar el medallón con la sangre de la innombrable.

Elizabeth se siente mal; pero ya no puede echarse para atrás.

-----------------"Esta bien.

-----------------"Excelente; solo espero que recuerdes que si fallas en tu parte del trato; pasarás cien largos años lavando la cubierta del Holandés Errante.

Maccus desaparece dejando a Elizabeth llena de miedo, de culpas, remordimientos; pero al mismo tiempo con la esperanza de tener pronto a Jack solo para ella.

El sol finalmente nace detrás del horizonte; pintando de bellos colores el amanecer. Los gitanos en compañía de Will y Serkán como líderes alistan el Satarma mientras que Jack, Gibbs y Mirka se encargan de repartir órdenes en el Perla Negra.

Mirka se acerca a Jack.

--------------"Mi amor; antes de irnos me gustaría despedirme y desearle suerte a mi pueblo, y a Will.

---------------"Claro, por supuesto. En cuanto termines allá nos iremos.

---------------"No tardaré.

---------------"Tómate tu tiempo preciosa; es tu familia.

---------------"También es la tuya; lo es. Volveré enseguida.

Mirka va de inmediato hacia Raggetti y Pintel.

----------------"Necesito que me lleven al Satarma; quiero despedirme de mi gente.

----------------"Claro princesa.

Mientras Mirka se prepara para abordar El Satarma y despedirse de su pueblo. En la proa de ese hermoso barco gitano; Yesenia medita con el diario de Alba en sus manos. Ella siente que algo no anda bien; que hay una sombra que los acecha. Solo que esta vez no es Mirka quien corre peligro.

"_Alba, bendice a tu hija desde el cielo; no la desampares; yo te prometo frente a este mar que es nuestro hogar y sustento; que pase lo que pase; en la vida o en la muerte nunca la voy a abandonar; no abandonaré este mundo hasta que el mal que la ronda se disipe para siempre. ¡Santa Sara; bendice a tu pueblo y a quienes nos ayudan! Si está en tus manos, aleja el mal de nosotros; pero si tienes que elegir; te pido que protejas la vida de nuestra princesa Mirka y del hijo que espera. Te lo ruego, protégela. _

En el Perla; Barbosa ha decidido quedarse. Jack se acerca con su encantador paso hacia él.

---------------"Creí haber escuchado que habías decidido viajar en el Satarma; ¿te arrepentiste?

---------------"Digamos que no quiero romper las reglas que me impuso tu adorable tía Dalma.

---------------"No es malo que quieras apoyar a tu hija y a tu yerno.

---------------"¡Deja de decir tonterías Jack! Si me quedo es porque tu tía me vigila y no quiero cometer errores que me cuesten mi segunda oportunidad.

---------------"Solo espero que no estés pensando que voy a darte mi barco como premio a tus esfuerzos.

---------------"El Perla ya no me interesa Jack, te lo puedes quedar y criar a tus hijos en él si te place. Encontraré otro barco que pueda competir con este más adelante. Y veremos quien domina al final los mares.

---------------"¿Serías capaz de disputarte el control de los mares contra tu propia hija y el hombre que ella ama?

Barbosa guarda silencio; no quiere perder la paciencia con Jack y ponerse en evidencia.

---------------"Tranquilo, me puedes responder; Mirka no está en el barco; se fue a despedir de los gitanos.

---------------"No me interesa crear lazos familiares con ustedes; a ti no te soporto y Mirka no necesita de un padre como yo; ella ya tuvo el padre que merecía; no necesito complicaciones y ella tampoco. Así que déjame en paz.

---------------"Como quieras. Solo espero que recuerdes que yo doy las órdenes; te lo digo por tu bien; no vaya a ser que pierdas los estribos y te delates frente a tu hija sin querer; ¿de acuerdo?

Barbosa mira con enfado a Jack; pero sabe que tiene razón; tiene que acostumbrarse a ser un oficial de segunda para no delatarse frente a Mirka; y destruirle la vida con la verdad.

En el Satarma; Mirka se prepara para despedir a sus hermanos gitanos. Junto a ella está Serkán.

-------------"Hermanos míos; mi corazón estará con ustedes todo el tiempo; todo lo que hagamos de hoy en adelante será el comienzo de una era de libertad para todos; en el mar; que es nuestro hogar; nuestro amparo; nuestro hermano y nuestro sustento. Quiero que tengan a Santa Sara siempre presente; que miren adelante con esperanza y con la valentía que distingue a nuestra raza.

Elizabeth se acerca lentamente al grupo. Y siente mucho remordimiento; pero lo que ya se ha trazado no se puede borrar ni detener.

Mirka mira con orgullo a su hermano y le da un fuerte abrazo. Luego camina hacia Will y le da un abrazo.

----------------"Te entrego el mando de mi barco y pongo la vida de mi hermano y de mi gente en tu manos. Cuida mucho a Yesenia.

----------------"Llegaremos juntos al final de todo esto; te lo prometo.

----------------"Se que lo harás. Jack y yo tenemos fe en ti. Que Dios y Santa Sara te iluminen.

Mirka mira a su pueblo con amor y orgullo.

------------------"¡Que la dulce luz de la suerte los acoja hermanos y que Santa Sara los bendiga!

_**Continuará…**_


	23. Chapter 23 Kraken

Mirka está lista para abandonar el Satarma pero su gente no deja de despedirse de ella; Yesenia se acerca a Will. Ella tiene en sus manos una bolsa de piel fina bien atada; adentro, se encuentra el diario de Alba.

----------------"Ten esto William Turner.

----------------"¿Qué es?

----------------"El Diario de Alba, la madre de Mirka. Otro objeto valioso que mantuve oculto por su bien; pero que lo va a necesitar más adelante.

----------------"¿Por qué ha ocultado este diario?

----------------"Todas las cosas tienen un propósito en la vida; y no deben estregarse hasta que ese propósito esté marcado por el destino. Para todo hay momento; En mis manos este diario nunca llegará a las de Mirka, no me preguntes por qué lo digo. Te lo entrego y quiero que me hagas una promesa.

---------------"¿Cuál?

---------------"Que pase lo que pase te vas a encargar de que ella lo tenga y de que lo lea cuando su alma le esté pidiendo a gritos una esperanza para seguir viviendo. La vida de Mirka es muy importante. No es coincidencia que estés al mando de este barco; tú serás el mensajero, pero créeme que no lo vas a hacer solo.

William no comprende bien a Yesenia; pero igual acepta. William esconde el diario en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

Mirka está por irse pero se detiene al escuchar una fuerte discusión entre su hermano Serkán y Elizabeth. La joven princesa se aleja de sus amigos y se acerca a Elizabeth y a su hermano.

-----------------"¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-----------------"¡Tu hermano es un grosero Mirka!

-----------------"¿¡Grosero?! No puedo creerlo¡Tú comenzaste todo!

-----------------"¡Basta! Elizabeth, no se lo que pretendes pero créeme que te estás pasando de la raya.

-----------------"Quiero volver al Perla.

William nota la discusión y va de inmediato a intentar poner la paz

---------------"No te quiero cerca de Jack.

---------------"¿Tienes miedo de que lo pueda reconquistar?

---------------"¡Él nunca ha sido tuyo estúpida!

Ahora Serkán y Will están en medio de ambas mujeres.

--------------"¡Es suficiente!

--------------"¡Tu gente me desprecia Mirka!

--------------"¡¿Y los puedes culpar?!

Will se da cuenta de que no es buena idea que estén juntas; pero tampoco es seguro para Elizabeth estar entre los gitanos. Tiene que discutir el asunto con Mirka a solas.

--------------"Mirka¿podemos hablar en privado un segundo?

--------------"Claro Will.

Will aparta a Mirka de Elizabeth y Serkán para hablar en privado.

-------------"Tienes que permitirle volver al Perla.

-------------"¡No puedo hacer eso Will! No la quiero cerca de mí; mucho menos cerca de Jack.

------------"Jack no siente nada por ella; cualquier esfuerzo que ella haga será en vano.

------------"Yo estoy segura de el amor que Jack siente por mi; no es por miedo a perder su amor que la quiero lejos; no quiero que vuelva a hacerle daño.

-----------"No creo que pueda dañarlo a él más de lo que me ha dañado a mí.

-----------"Y aún cuando te hace sufrir, te preocupas por ella.

-----------"Así es el amor, creo. Mirka, tu gente no la tolera; la gente de Jack la detesta igual por lo que pasó pero al menos no son capaces de lastimarla; tu gente tiene demasiado fuego en las venas; eres la princesa y por ti y en tu nombre son capaces de derramar su sangre y no está bien. ¿Comprendes?

Mirka comprende; y aunque deteste la idea por el bien de su pueblo y la paz del Satarma tendrá que admitirla de regreso en el Perla.

--------------"Tú ganas Will; tienes razón. Regresará conmigo al Perla.

--------------"Gracias Mirka; es lo mejor, lo sabes.

--------------"Espero que tu juicio tenga fundamento.

Finalmente Elizabeth consiguió lo que quería; sus planes están saliendo perfectamente bien.

Mientras; otros planes se desarrollan en el Holandés Errante.

---------------"Entonces; ¿Piensa usar la magia del mar en contra de la princesa de los gitanos?

---------------"No hay nada más terrible en el mundo que saberte olvidado por los seres que amas; más, si se trata de la persona que más amas en el mundo.

--------------"Creo que moriría de pena mi capitán.

--------------"Es una pena que no pueda usar ese poder en mí mismo. El olvido puede ser cruel pero en mi caso hubiera sido una bendición. Los dioses del mar son crueles. Pero al menos me consolará ver a Mirka sufrir como he sufrido yo. Voy a hacerle una visita a nuestra querida aliada; para hacer los cambios necesarios en beneficio de ambos. Y para darle a la hermosa princesa gitana la lección más cruel de su vida.

Arkson interrumpe la conversación entre Davy Jones y Maccus.

---------------"Capitán Jones; tanto el Perla Negra como El Satarma se preparan para zarpar; he estado rondándolos desde anoche.

---------------"Muy bien. Por el bien de todos ustedes espero que ¡el timón esté arreglado!

---------------"Lo está capitán; en cuanto usted lo ordene podemos zarpar.

---------------"A las profundidades; en esta ocasión el enemigo no debe saber que acechamos. Nada debe impedir que Mirka esté de regreso en este barco. Cuando se vea olvidada por el hombre que ama y aquellos que le acompañan; posiblemente siga mis pasos y se arranque el corazón para no sentir el dolor de la pena. Eso quisiera verlo.

Finalmente tanto Mirka como Elizabeth están de regreso en el Perla. Pero Mirka piensa decirle unas cuantas cosas a Elizabeth antes de que comiencen las labores.

----------------"Espero que comprendas que por tu bien debes mantenerte lejos de mí y de mi esposo.

----------------"Jack es el capitán; y si tengo dudas tengo que preguntarle para aclararlas.

----------------"No creo que por mantener la higiene en el barco te surjan dudas.

----------------"¿¡Que dijiste?!

----------------"Lo que oíste; esas van a ser tus labores en este barco.

----------------"¡Yo no voy a ser tu sirvienta!

----------------"¡A mí no me levantes la voz! En este barco mis órdenes son tan importantes como las de Jack porque soy su mujer; o haces lo que yo diga o te subes a un bote ¡y te largas al infierno!

----------------"¡Eres despreciable Mirka; me las vas a pagar más temprano que tarde!

----------------"No me amenaces; mira que todavía puedo decirle a Jack que fuiste tú quien me puso en las garras de Davy Jones. Y sabes muy bien lo que te puede ocurrir si yo hablo de más, así que no me tientes y pórtate bien. Recuerda que aquí la única que pierde eres tú.

Mirka se aleja de Elizabeth; que nuevamente se siente humillada por la princesa gitana.

----------------"Ya veremos quien pierde más; voy a verte llorar lágrimas de sangre Mirka. Con dolor vas a pagarme todo lo que he sufrido por el desprecio de Jack. Ya lo verás.

Así van pasando las horas; finalmente El Satarma; seguido por el Perla Negra abandonan las costas de Isla Cruces. Luego de unos metros mar adentro; El Satarma se va alejando del Perla. Mirka; que permanece junto a Jack en el timón; tiene una mirada de profunda tristeza; Jack lo nota y se conmueve.

-----------------"No hay que ser clarividente para ver en tu mirada que te duele verlos alejarse.

-----------------"Es la primera vez que me separo de ellos.

-----------------"Pudiste acompañarlos.

-----------------"¿Y dejarte? Eso nunca; te amo; tengo suficiente amor dentro de mí para ellos en la distancia; y para ti que estás a mi lado.

-----------------"Los gitanos y los piratas tenemos mucho en común; nuestro norte es la libertad y somos capaces de cualquier cosa para tenerla.

-----------------"También tenemos la misma pasión y fuerza para amar. Gracias a nuestra unión; en el futuro nuestras razas serán como una sola; y dominaremos los mares.

Pero Jack no solo nota la tristeza en Mirka; ahora puede ver muy bien el hermoso relicario que adorna su cuello.

---------------"Linda joya.

---------------"Pensé que ya la habías notado.

---------------"Cuando estoy a solas contigo generalmente me fijo en otras cosas que no están relacionadas a las prendas que usas.

---------------"Eres muy gracioso Jack. Era de mi madre; Yesenia me lo dio. Es muy valioso; por lo que representa y por lo que esta cruz guarda.

Pero mientras Jack y Mirka hablan de cosas hermosas. Elizabeth toma lo que necesita de la cabina de Jack. De pronto, la habitación se vuelve fría y aparece frente a ella la imponente y desagradable figura de Davy Jones.

----------------"No te atrevas a gritar o lo último que verás será tu corazón en mi mano.

----------------"Davy Jones.

----------------"Vengo a que me entregues el medallón con la sangre de la innombrable.

Elizabeth lo tiene en sus manos pero no se lo entregará hasta estar segura de que él cumplirá con su promesa de alejar a Mirka de Jack para siempre.

-------------"Primero quiero que cumpla con lo que me prometió.

-------------"Yo siempre cumplo; Jack te lo puede asegurar mejor que nadie. De hecho; tengo que darte las gracias por haberlo entregado al Kraken; somos muy parecidos a la hora de tomar decisiones egoístas.

------------"No hagamos comparaciones entre usted y yo.

------------"Te recuerdo además que al hacer un trato conmigo; te pones al mismo tiempo en deuda. Haremos algo en contra de Mirka que nos dejará satisfechos; lo haremos esta misma noche. Pero quiero que sepas que solo vas a tener el amor de Jack por veinte años; después de eso; tu alma es mía.

-----------"¿¡Como dice?!

-----------"Te estoy dando tiempo de sobra para que disfrutes del amor de Jack Sparrow; luego debes pagar tu deuda conmigo.

Elizabeth ahora sabe que está atrapada; como todos los que han hecho tratos con Davy Jones.

-----------------"Mientras me mantenga en tierra firme usted no podrá tocarme nunca.

-----------------"Vas a unir tu vida a la de un pirata; el mar será tu hogar. Aún si te mantuvieras en tierra; tengo mil formas de obligarte a surcar el mar. Aún puedes invalidar nuestro acuerdo y buscar formas humanas y románticamente tontas para obtener el amor de Jack Sparrow. Pero aún así quiero el medallón o a todos ustedes les espera el fondo del mar.

Elizabeth no tiene elección; si no acepta el trato de Davy Jones no habrá manera de tener el amor de Jack; pero si acepta condenará su alma. Finalmente toma una decisión.

--------------"Seguiremos adelante.

--------------"¡Excelente! En esta noche serás testigo de como el olvido pone a tus pies a Jack Sparrow; y corroe el alma de tu rival. Entrégame el medallón.

--------------"Cuando vea que Jack Sparrow arde en deseos por tenerme a su lado; usted tendrá el medallón.

--------------"Es justo; aunque bastante osado de tu parte. Pero al igual que tú no tengo elección; ambos tenemos algo que nos interesa; y debemos ser pacientes. Esta noche; al filo de la media noche; no debemos ser interrumpidos.

--------------"Yo me encargaré de que nada lo interrumpa capitán Jones.

Con una risa tenebrosa Davy Jones desaparece de la presencia de Elizabeth. La joven Swann sabe que esta es la última oportunidad; intentó hacer las cosas por las buenas; luego la trampa fue la opción, ahora condena su alma por su obsesión fatal por Jack. Ya no puede dar marcha atrás.

En el Satarma; Yesenia medita a solas en el que fuera el camarote de Mirka. La sabia gitana se encuentra en un estado de meditación profunda; tanto; que solo escucha el susurro del mar. Pero ella no solo medita; ella se está comunicando con alguien que muy lejos de ella; en tierra firme, también medita con la misma intensidad, con el mismo amor por el ser querido que quieren proteger. Yesenia y Dalma están unidas en un solo pensamiento; en un solo sentimiento; en un mismo don que las hace hermanas espirituales. Los susurros del mar se dejan de escuchar en sus mentes y ahora es la voz del alma las que las comunica en un solo pensamiento.

_----------------"¿Me puedes escuchar; alma de los pantanos?_

_----------------"Te escucho; alma del viento._

_----------------"Dalma._

_---------------"Yesenia. Somos iguales y tan distintas. De mundos diferentes pero con el mismo poder._

_--------------"Has cuidado a Jack Sparrow desde lejos._

_-------------"Tú me ayudaste; estoy en deuda. Jack Sparrow puede ser un dolor de cabeza; pero es todo lo que tengo; mi último lazo de sangre._

_-------------"Estás en deuda; y pienso cobrarte. Sabes tan bien como yo sobre la sombra que se nos viene encima y quien la ha provocado._

_------------"Puedo verlo; y no puedo detenerlo. Está fuera de mi alcance y de mi poder._

_-----------"No te pido que nos salves; cada raza tiene un destino. Lo que quiero es que la protejas a ella; va a necesitar de ti cuando la sombra nos cubra. Ella lleva dentro el tesoro más grande que Jack Sparrow puede tener; el lazo de sangre que los unirá por siempre._

_-----------"Ha ocurrido; Mirka y Jack crearon vida de ese amor hermoso que existió en ella desde niña y que nació de él cuando el mar la regresó a su vida._

_-----------"Cuida de ella; no la desampares. Ella tiene que vivir, tiene que acabar con la bestia; vengar la sangre de los suyos y recuperar su lugar en el mundo y en el corazón de Jack Sparrow._

La comunicación se rompe con una luz muy brillante en las mentes de ambas mujeres. Yesenia se siente agotada y tan triste. Dalma siente una emoción muy grande al saber que Mirka espera un hijo de Jack.

------------------"No habrá sombra que impida el nacimiento de esa criatura. Puede que el mal tenga ventaja; pero la fuerza del amor es más poderosa. Que mis espíritus resguarden la vida de Mirka; y que cuando el camino sea negro la luz de mis ánimas la traigan a mí.

El viento sopla suave en la cubierta del Perla Negra; Mirka medita mirando el atardecer a lo lejos en el horizonte. Piensa en el bebé que crece dentro de ella y en la reacción de Jack cuando se entere. Ana María se acerca a ella.

----------------"¿Cómo te sientes?

----------------"Muy bien Ana María, gracias. ¿Cómo se comporta la arpía?

----------------"Pues más o menos. La verdad es que no sabe lavar la cubierta; es un desastre como sirvienta.

----------------"A veces la observo; y más que odio, le tengo lástima.

----------------"¿Lástima, después de todo el mal que te ha hecho?

----------------"Ella ama a Jack, de una manera egoísta, enfermiza, errónea; pero lo ama y todo lo que ha hecho es basada en el amor que le tiene; en la culpa por lo que le hizo y el dolor de saber que está sola; que Jack la desprecia y que nunca la perdonará.

---------------"Tú lo has amado siempre Mirka; luchaste por su amor limpiamente, como debe ser. No sientas pena por ella; no lo merece.

---------------"Tienes razón. Mi amor por Jack es limpio y tan inmenso como ese océano que tenemos en frente. No me va a alcanzar la vida para darle todo el amor que quiero darle, todo el amor que siento por él.

--------------"Ese bebé que esperas, será un lazo que los unirá por siempre.

-------------"Gracias por haberte quedado de mi lado Ana María; gracias.

-------------"Yo quise mucho a Jack en un tiempo; pero no supe manejar lo que sentía, nunca lo comprendí; pero ya es pasado. Estoy de tu lado; del lado de los dos.

-------------"Gracias.

En ese momento Gibbs llega hasta ellas.

---------------"Princesa Mirka; el capitán Sparrow quiere verla.

---------------"Voy enseguida; mantenga la misma velocidad y curso Gibbs; vigile que así sea es muy importante.

---------------"Así lo haré princesa.

---------------"Gracias.

Mientras, en el Holandés Errante se prepara un plan siniestro contra la tripulación del Satarma.

-----------------"El Kraken no puede acercarse aún al Perla pero si se puede acercar al Satarma.

-----------------"¿Cuándo quiere que lo despertemos capitán?

-----------------"Todos los gitanos deben ser víctimas del Kraken; aquellos que por sus venas no corra sangre gitana deben vivir, ser libres; no deben sufrir rasguños pues ellos deben ser quienes den a la princesa Mirka la triste noticia de que toda su gente ha muerto y que ahora pertenecen al fondo del mar o en mejor caso… a mi tripulación.

Todas las escorias de Jones ríen ante el panorama que su capitán les está presentando.

----------------"¡Despierten al Kraken! sangre gitana manchará esta tarde el azul del mar; y a la media noche; tendremos a la princesa gitana entre nosotros con un dolor en el alma, tan profundo como el mío; tan cruel como el que yo siento aún sin tener un corazón que lo justifique. ¡Obtendré lo que quiero de ella y luego la lanzaré a los caminos para que siga penando por el amor perdido!

Pero mientras las escorias de Davy Jones van a obedecer su orden. En el Perla Negra Jack y Mirka discuten los planes a seguir una vez lleguen a Isla Blanca.

----------------"Poner un pie en esa isla no será como dar un paseo por la playa en una hermosa tarde de verano.

----------------"No me lo tienes que decir. Hay demasiados guardias; y obviamente debe haber mucha gente de Cutler Beckett.

----------------"¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo podemos penetrar al interior de la prisión sin que nos quedemos como huéspedes permanentes?

----------------"Puede ser. Tengo entendido que solo admiten dentro de la prisión a las esposas, hermanas y madres de los prisioneros una vez por mes. Tendremos suerte si llegamos el día de visita. Ana María y yo podemos disfrazarnos; entrar; yo hago lo mío y para antes de que puedan descubrirnos el corazón de Davy Jones será nuestro.

----------------"Querida, tu plan es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado; ¡ni a mi se me habría ocurrido algo tan ingenioso! Bueno, no sabía lo de las visitas. Pero lamento decirte que la respuesta es no, no lo haremos así.

----------------"Amor¿no me escuchaste? Es la única manera.

----------------"Si, esa es la única manera y esa va a ser precisamente la estrategia que vamos a usar para entrar en esa isla de condenados; cuando dije que no, me refería a que no serás tú quien ponga un pie en esa Isla para buscar el corazón de Davy Jones.

----------------"¡¿Piensas enviar a Ana María sola a esa isla?! Ella no podrá hacerlo por su cuenta.

----------------"De ninguna manera pienso enviar a Ana María sola a esa isla de miseria y crueldad.

----------------"¿Entonces?

----------------"Irá con Elizabeth.

----------------"¡No, de ninguna manera! Jack, no puedes confiar en esa mujer. ¡Ella no va a ser parte de esto!

----------------"Preciosa, mi hermosa…

----------------"Eso no va a funcionar esta vez amor mío. Elizabeth no va a ser parte de esto. Yo lo haré porque estoy capacitada; mis habilidades para tomar lo que no es mío son formidables, te lo he demostrado. Soy princesa gitana, soy pirata; por lo que poseo una gran destreza para pelear, manejar la espada, engañar y hacerme pasar por quien yo quiera sin que nadie pueda poner lo que digo o lo que hago en duda.

---------------"Yo solo quiero cuidarte amor. Si algo malo te llegara a suceder no podría vivir; quiero evitar que algo o alguien te lastime.

Mirka abraza a Jack con todo su amor.

--------------"Lo se; y eres muy dulce al querer protegerme pero yo puedo hacerlo; quiero hacerlo. Por ti, por mi gente, por tu gente; por todos los piratas y todos aquellos que viven del mar. Y por la justicia. No seremos completamente felices hasta que el mal que nos ronda sea eliminado. Quiero que… nuestros hijos tengan una vida feliz, segura, que disfruten del mar y que no tengan que desvelarse orando para que sus padres regresen con vida.

-------------"¿Cómo es posible que no me haya dado cuenta hace tiempo que la mujer de mi vida estaba tan cerca de mí?

-------------"Eso fue porque había otra mujer que nublaba tu mente; pero la luz de mi amor te hizo ver la verdad. Eres mi vida Jack Sparrow; y saldremos esto juntos. Te amo.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente en la privacidad de la cabina. Tiernamente Mirka separa sus labios de los de Jack para hacerle una pregunta.

----------------"¿Entonces; vas dejar que Ana María y yo seamos las heroínas de la segunda parte de esta misión?

----------------"Convénceme, todavía tengo mis dudas.

Mirka le sonríe y nuevamente besa a su esposo con una mezcla de ternura y pasión que solo ella sabe darle. Jack ahora está listo para responderle.

--------------"Muy bien. Pero estaré vigilándote muy de cerca.

--------------"Que así sea Capitán Sparrow. Te amo.

En el Satarma; Barbosa está al mando del timón; y siente que algo no anda bien. William siente algo familiar en el ambiente; pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. Bootstrap se acerca a él; Bootstrap se mantiene en contacto con ambos barcos pero ahora ha preferido permanecer junto a Will.

--------------"Davy Jones nos está rondando, o peor. Debimos tener parte de esa sangre en este barco.

-------------"Tengo la misma sensación. Creo que deberíamos abandonar el barco.

-------------"¡No!

-------------"¿Por qué no?

-------------"Puedo sentirlo Will; Davy Jones ha soltado a su terrible bestia.

William no permitirá que otra tragedia ocurra; al menos luchará para evitar que Davy Jones y su bestia se salgan con la suya. De inmediato sube a la torre de vigía. Yesenia puede sentir que lo peor se acerca y lo triste es que nada puede hacer. Will ya ha logrado llegar a la torre de vigía.

-------------------"¡Tiren el ancla y bajen las velas!

Los gitanos se preocupan y se sorprenden con esa orden. Serkán comienza a subir el mástil para llegar hasta William; finalmente y con una habilidad felina lo logra.

-------------"¿Qué pasa Will?

-------------"Davy Jones nos ronda; y el Kraken también.

-------------"¡Santa Sara nos ampare!

-------------"Vamos a necesitar de ella y de todos los santos del cielo. Ordena que toda la pólvora, el ron y las municiones se coloquen en la bodega sobre la red, luego quiero que la suban cuando yo de la señal y que alguien con excelente puntería dispare cuando el Kraken se prepare para hundir el barco. Lo intenté una vez y funcionó; nos dará tiempo para abandonar el barco y huir mientras el Kraken lo destroza.

-------------"Will; ¿abandonar el Satarma? No puedo; ¡no puedo hacerle eso a mi hermana!

-------------"No creo que ella valore más este barco que la vida de su hermano y de su gente. Sabes que es lo correcto; Mirka haría lo mismo.

-------------"¡Creí que Jones no soltaría esa maldita bestia sabiendo que tenemos la sangre capaz de aniquilarlo!

-------------"De alguna manera sabe que no la tenemos aquí.

Serkán de inmediato piensa en quien pudo ser la fuente que informara a Jones sobre la ausencia de la sangre de la innombrable en el Satarma.

----------------"Me parece que quien puso sobre aviso a Jones fue tu querida Elizabeth.

----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

----------------"¡Se estaba comportando muy bien hasta que Mirka regresó a despedirse de nosotros; luego comenzó a atacarme sin razón y le pidió a Mirka que la regresara al Perla¿No te parece demasiada casualidad?

Will no lo puede creer; pero lo cierto es que tiene sentido. Serkán está lleno de rabia.

-------------"¡Esa maldita tiene tratos con Jones estoy seguro; como también estoy seguro de que ella puso a mi hermana en el barco de Davy Jones la primera vez!

-------------"¡No pensemos ahora en eso; en lo que debemos pensar es en sobrevivir en caso de que El Kraken finalmente nos ataque!

-------------"Si es que sobrevivimos.

Serkán baja para cumplir con la orden de Will. Una vez abajo; Serkán se prepara para alistar a su gente.

---------------"¡Quiero que todos reúnan la pólvora, el ron y las municiones; quiten la escotilla y reúnan todo en la bodega sobre la red; todos deben esperar la orden de Will para subir la red y quiero que tú, Drako, te coloques cerca del mástil de proa para que le dispares a la red en cuanto Will te lo ordene, es un solo tiro Drako, una sola oportunidad!

--------------"¡¿Para que tenemos que hacer todo esto?!

--------------"¿¡Acaso quieres volar El Satarma en pedazos?!

--------------"¡Davy Jones va a soltar al Kraken, si no es que ya lo hizo, lo peor es que no tenemos la sangre y estamos demasiado lejos del Perla como para gritarle a mi hermana que nos la haga llegar!

-------------"¡Eso no es gracioso en este momento Serkán!

-------------"¡No soy gracioso, soy realista, ahora dense prisa y hagan lo que les dije de inmediato!

Todos se mueven rápido para hacer lo que Serkán acaba de ordenar. William va bajando de la torre de vigía, una vez abajo corre hacia Barbosa.

----------------"Mantén este barco firme Barbosa.

----------------"Después de que hagas tu maravillosa explosión¿Qué es lo que esperas que hagamos para escapar de esa bestia?

----------------"Huiremos en los botes mientras ataca al Satarma. Funcionó la primera vez.

Mientras; en el Perla. Mirka abre la caja donde se supone se guardaba el medallón con la sangre de la innombrable y ve que la caja está vacía.

-----------------"En serio que tienes el alma negra Elizabeth Swann; pero la desesperación te ciega y eso es una desventaja. No tienes idea de lo que realmente tienes en las manos; y será mejor que te escondas cuando Davy Jones descubra que lo le entregas no le sirve para nada.

Pero mientras Mirka disfruta sabiendo que Elizabeth robó la joya equivocada; El Satarma es atacado salvajemente por el Kraken; Yesenia se asoma a cubierta y ve con horror como los tentáculos de la poderosa bestia de Davy Jones destruyen todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Ella decide no ver más y adentrarse en lo más profundo del barco; sabe que no puede escapar pero tampoco quiere ser destrozada; prefiere hundirse con el barco.

William ya puede ver que Serkán y varios de los gitanos alzan la red hasta el nivel del mástil de la torre de vigía.; Drako ya se encuentra en posición listo para disparar en cuanto Will de la orden.

Muchos de los gitanos han caído; Barbosa se encuentra cerca de Will y Bootstrap apoya a quienes suben la red; aunque es muy poco lo que él puede hacer considerando su condición.

Los gitanos pelean valientemente y todo es un caos. Barbosa busca a Yesenia con la mirada.

----------------"No veo a Yesenia; no puedo llamarla; me descubrirían.

----------------"¡Serkán!

----------------"¡¿Qué?!

----------------"¡Tienes que ir por Yesenia, búscala, no la vemos!

----------------"¡Enseguida!

De pronto, el Kraken levanta sus poderosos tentáculos; listo para hacer su estocada final contra el ya bastante maltratado Satarma.

-----------------"¡Ahora Drako, dispara ahora!

Drako tiene los tentáculos del Kraken y la red en la mira; finalmente dispara; la bala acierta el blanco; la explosión es estruendosa e inmensa y parece haber provocado el efecto deseado. Todo sigue en caos; todos huyen de los escombros y del fuego.

Finalmente todo se calma, hay llamas, escombros y lamentablemente varios caídos en la cubierta del Satarma.

En el Perla Negra, Mirka se encuentra dormida junto a Jack cuando de pronto se despierta agitada y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Jack se despierta con la misma ansiedad.

--------------"¡¿Qué sucede, que te pasa Mirka?!

--------------"Los vi…los vi a todos muertos.

--------------"Espero que te refieras al enemigo y no a nosotros linda.

--------------"Vi… ¡vi a mi hermano, a Yesenia, a toda mi gente, los vi muertos Jack! Es el dolor más espantoso que he sentido en mi alma; fue tan real lo que vi en mi pesadilla. Siento que mi corazón se rompe.

Jack abraza a Mirka y trata de calmarla lo mejor que puede.

--------------"Tu gente es muy capaz amor; además uno de mis mejores hombres y amigo confiable está con ellos. No tienes por qué preocuparte, fue solo una pesadilla.

--------------"La pesadilla más terrible que he tenido; menos mal que solo fue eso.

Pero Mirka está muy lejos de la verdad. El Satarma se hunde y no hay botes. Los gitanos, Will, un disfrazado pero preocupado Barbosa y un Bootstrap alicaído no saben que hacer.

----------------"¿Va a volver?

----------------"Si, lo alejamos pero volverá.

----------------"¡¿Entonces explícame de que sirvió todo esto William?!

----------------"¡La primera vez sirvió para escapar; pero en esta ocasión destruyó los botes! Todos los botes.

----------------"¡O sea que estamos atrapados!

----------------"Will; estamos muy lejos de tierra firme; para cuando lleguemos a esa Isla el Kraken nos habrá alcanzado y devorado.

De pronto el barco se estremece; todos saben de quien se trata y preparan sus armas. El Kraken se asoma a cubierta con todo su poder. Bootstrap está impresionado pero angustiado porque nada puede hacer; aunque puede interpretar lo que quiere realmente la bestia de Davy Jones. De inmediato se acerca a su hijo.

--------------"Quiere a los gitanos; no a ti ni a Barbosa. Davy Jones lo envió a matar a los gitanos estoy seguro. Para herir a Mirka.

--------------"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

--------------"Porque ni siquiera se acercó a la torre de vigía donde estaban ustedes dos.

--------------"No los puedo abandonar.

--------------"Diles que abandonen el barco, puede que alguno de ellos tenga oportunidad, aunque lo dudo.

--------------"No puedo.

--------------"Yesenia lo sabía; por eso no ha salido a cubierta; prefiere hundirse con el barco que morir destrozada. No la culpo

--------------"Por eso me dio el diario de la madre de Mirka. Siempre lo supo y dejo que todo pasara.

--------------"Es lo malo de los gitanos; siempre dejan que el destino decida por ellos. Diles.

Will sabe que de todos modos morirán, pero nada puede hacer si el Kraken solo los quiere a ellos.

--------------"¡Abandonen el barco; naden al fondo y traten de perderlo, es la única salida!

Todos se miran; Serkán sigue buscando a Yesenia entre los escombros del interior del barco hasta que finalmente la encuentra en la bodega, muerta, una viga de madera le cayó encima. Serkán se siente destrozado al verla muerta frente a sus ojos.

-------------"Yesenia; no te pude salvar; Mirka no me lo va a perdonar nunca, tampoco podré perdonarme yo mismo.

El barco se estremece de nuevo. Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por Yesenia; Serkán sale de la bodega y ve al Kraken listo para arrastrar el barco a las profundidades; también ve como todos abandonan el barco y tratan de nadar hacia la costa de una isla que se ve a lo lejos; demasiado lejos. Serkán finalmente salta por la borda; El Kraken se enfurece y destroza el barco llevándoselo a las profundidades; luego de eso se comienza a divertir en mar abierto matando a los gitanos. De pronto el Holandés Errante emerge de las profundidades. Will y Barbosa tratan de tomar una decisión.

----------------"Ya lo dijo tu padre, no podemos hacer nada.

----------------"Lo se; vayamos al fondo, nademos lo más rápido que podamos y alejémonos de aquí. Que Dios derrame Su misericordia sobre ellos; no puedo hacer nada.

**_Continuará..._**


	24. Chapter 24 Cruel Condena

El mar se torna rojo alrededor del Holandés Errante; sangre gitana ha sido derramada de una forma cruel e injusta y el cielo comienza a llorar la tragedia; la lluvia invade la tarde marcando la pena de las vidas perdidas. Will y Barbosa están agotados pero no se detienen en su lucha por llegar a la isla que cada vez se ve más cercana.

Pero no todos han muerto; en la cubierta del Holandés Errante, Serkán, Drako, y Kadir enfrentan a Davy Jones. Drako es el primero en tener de frente al Capitán Jones.

------------------"¿Temes a la muerte, temes a ese oscuro abismo?

------------------"Si, le temo.

------------------"Yo te ofrezco, un escape. 100 años de servicio en mi barco; y pospondrás el juicio final.

Drako respira profundo; recuerda con nostalgia los bellos días de su pueblo; a sus hermanos muertos, y finalmente toma una decisión.

--------------"Mis hermanos me esperan bajo el amparo de Santa Sara; no puedo aceptar su oferta capitán Jones.

Davy Jones se molesta.

-------------"¡Únete a ellos en las profundidades!

Maccus mata sin misericordia a Drako; luego con la ayuda de otra sabandija lo lanzan al mar. Ahora es el turno de Serkán.

---------------"Para ti tengo otros planes; príncipe Serkán.

---------------"¿Usted me conoce?

---------------"Los mismos ojos verdes; además; el mar me muestra todo; eres el hermano de Mirka. Y como te dije; tengo otros planes para ti. ¡A partir de este momento reclamo tu alma y vas a servir en este barco toda una eternidad!

Serkán se siente muy mal; le duele estar condenado a ser un monstruo despreciable por el resto de su vida. Pero quizás esa condena le permita vengarse de la culpable de su desgracia y de la desgracia de su pueblo; Elizabeth Swann.

La misma oferta le ha sido hecha a Kadir; y valientemente también se ha negado; lo que le ha costado la vida. Serkán lo envidia en cierto modo; su alma pronto estará junto al clan Darij en presencia de Dios y de Santa Sara.

En el Perla Negra, la angustia no abandona a Mirka; Ana María entra a la cabina y al verla tan angustiada se preocupa mucho.

-----------------"¿Mirka, que tienes?

-----------------"Tengo un angustia muy grande que me impide respirar con normalidad.

-----------------"Tienes que serenarte, por tu bebé y la estabilidad emocional de Jack. Estamos a punto de hacer algo peligroso. Jack me envió porque dice que tienes que discutir algo importante sobre lo que haremos una vez lleguemos a Isla Blanca.

Mirka se da cuenta de que debe dejar de sugestionarse por una pesadilla y trabajar en el plan para robar el corazón de Davy Jones.

----------------"Es verdad; tienes razón, los sueños simplemente son sueños, y las pesadillas no son la excepción.

----------------"Bien dicho. Tienes que mantenerte lo más tranquila posible; y recuerda, tan pronto tengamos el corazón de Davy Jones, vas a revelarle a Jack que esperas un hijo suyo. ¿Prometido?

---------------"Prometido. No puedo ocultárselo por más tiempo. Se puede enojar conmigo. Una vez tengamos ese maldito corazón; le hablaré del bebé.

Dalma mientras tanto reza al cielo y a sus espíritus por las almas de los gitanos perdidas en el mar. Todos los que habitan junto con Dalma en el pantano encienden velas en memoria de la raza brava que se ha extinguido.

"_Yesenia; mi hermana de la luz. Tu muerte me duele como si fueras de mi propia sangre. Pero no temas; ve con los tuyos y reúnete con ellos arriba; junto a la dulce Santa Sara; que el alma que provocó esta cruel tragedia ya está condenada. Su triunfo será fugaz; todo el dolor que causará lo ha de pagar con creces. Gitanos del mar; almas del viento¡vuelen alto, únanse a la naturaleza, que la luz los guíe y que Santa Sara los reciba, sane sus heridas y que con el tiempo los haga volver a nosotros en la esperanza de una nueva vida!"_

Dalma sufre la pérdida de los gitanos. Y con su pena, las horas pasan lentas; el mar está en calma; Jack y Gibbs están en cubierta, la noche es clara pero demasiado fría; demasiado serena.

----------------"Extraña calma; ¿no lo cree capitán?

----------------"El mar está tan quieto que parece suelo firme. Quiero que te mantengas al pendiente esta noche; Mirka va a comenzar su guardia y no quiero que cierta persona que se encuentra en este barco por razones que aún mi esposa no ha querido revelarme; esté cerca de ella.

---------------"Descuide capitán; cuidaré de su esposa.

En la cabina, Mirka se arregla y se prepara para su guardia. La angustia no abandona su alma. Tiene muchas ganas de llorar pero no puede entender el por qué. Siente mucho frío en el alma. Mirka respira profundo, ella sabe que sus emociones afectan al bebé que espera y eso le preocupa mucho.

"_Perdóname mi amor; no quiero que mi tristeza te afecte, pero quisiera saber por qué siente este dolor en mi corazón¿por qué me duele tanto el alma? Tengo que ser fuerte, por ti, por mi gente y por tu padre; el hombre que amo"._

Jack entra en ese momento a la cabina; al ver a Mirka tan hermosa se impresiona. Ella le sonríe y deja que él la admire. Ahora los dos están abrazados y se miran fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"¿Quieres que le diga a Ana María que te cubra esta noche para que nos quedemos tú y yo solos aquí?

------------------"No me tientes Jack.

------------------"¿Por qué no?

------------------"Estamos dando mal ejemplo; ambos somos la ley y el orden en este barco; el líder siempre debe estar presente y esta noche es mi turno.

------------------"Me voy a sentir muy solo.

------------------"Solo será hasta la madrugada mi amor; te prometo despertarte y…dejar que hagas conmigo lo que tú quieras.

Jack sonríe muy satisfecho con esa propuesta. Finalmente los dos se unen en un beso apasionado; lleno de amor y de deseos de estar juntos para siempre. Tiernamente Jack finaliza el apasionado beso.

---------------"Será mejor que te vayas antes de que me arrepienta. Luces hermosa, y peligrosamente armada.

---------------"El peligro nos ronda, tengo que estar preparada.

---------------"¿Y la hermosa joya que te regaló Yesenia?

---------------"La tengo conmigo, pero en una parte oculta para que no provoque tentaciones.

---------------"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

---------------"Yo me entiendo. Te prometo que en cuanto regrese dejaré que investigues en que parte de mi cuerpo está.

---------------"Será la mejor búsqueda de mi vida.

---------------"Te amo.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente; se miran con mucho amor y ella finalmente sale de la cabina.

Elizabeth está en cubierta y la ve salir; al mirar al cielo se da cuenta de que falta muy poco para que llegue la media noche; muy pronto todos sus problemas habrán terminado; no mas rival que le impida tener el amor de Jack Sparrow, no más peligros que enfrentar; finalmente podrá ser lo que siempre quiso ser desde niña; una pirata, una mujer libre, pero al lado del más bravo pirata del Caribe y de los siete mares; El Capitán Jack Sparrow.

Will y Barbosa estás muy agotados por el cansancio pero no se rinden, y con las pocas fuerzas que les quedan finalmente logran llegar a la costa de esa pequeña pero milagrosa isla que les ha salvado la vida.

--------------------"¿Aún te queda aire en los pulmones Turner?

--------------------"Si¿Qué me dices tú?

--------------------"Espero tener… lo suficiente para llegar al amanecer.

Will trata de recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas. De pronto su padre aparece junto a él.

-----------------"Hijo¿estás bien?

-----------------"Más o menos. Pero sigo vivo. ¿Viste a los gitanos?

-----------------"Sobrevivieron tres; Davy Jones le hizo su oferta a Drako y Kadir, pero ambos se negaron. Están muertos.

-----------------"¿Serkán¿Sobrevivió?

-----------------"Davy Jones lo forzó a ser parte de su tripulación; servidumbre eterna. Si no ganamos esta batalla Mirka sufrirá eternamente por el alma condenada de su hermano en el Holandés Errante.

------------------"Tenemos que hacer algo.

Barbosa se enfada ante esa premisa.

-----------------"¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes que hagamos?! No tenemos barco¡ni siquiera sabemos donde estamos!

Pero Bootstrap si sabe donde están.

-------------------"Esta isla; es la isla Bal Dahar. Una isla de traficantes de ron; es otro puerto escondido de piratas. Conozco el aroma de esta isla, su apariencia en la noche. Antes de estar en la tripulación del Perla pasé tres años a bordo del Gaza; un barco pirata; su capitán era de la India; un corsario forzado a ser pirata gracias a la East India Trading Company. Seguramente pasará un barco corsario o pirata tarde o temprano. Tienen que decir que son piratas que fueron abandonados aquí por un motín; de ese modo los recibirán a bordo; tendremos una oportunidad para seguir adelante y ayudar a Mirka, a Jack y al resto de nuestra gente.

Barbosa se anima un poco; pero tiene una preocupación muy grande también.

-----------------"Por primera vez me alegro de que estés entre nosotros de nuevo Bootstrap Bill. Pero ahora me pregunto; ¿Quién de nosotros tendrá el valor para decirle a la princesa gitana que toda su gente fue exterminada por el Kraken de Davy Jones?

Bootstrap se va acercando a Barbosa.

-----------------"Me parece que tú eres el más indicado. Pero claro; no puedes. Para Mirka tú eres un pobre pirata mudo y tímido.

-----------------"Exacto. Así que los únicos capacitados para esa triste tarea son ustedes dos. Espero que sepan hacerlo; no sería justo hacerla sufrir demasiado.

Barbosa se aleja de la orilla y se adentra un poco en la playa. Will, que ya se ha puesto de pie se acerca a su padre.

---------------"¿Desde cuando Barbosa se interesa por las emociones de los demás?

---------------"Desde que Mirka es su hija.

---------------"¿¡Que dices?!

---------------"Es una larga historia Will. Esto no puede saberse, tiene que quedar entre nosotros hasta que finalmente la verdad decida revelarse por su cuenta. O si él decide contarte.

---------------"Por eso…por eso Barbosa tenía miedo de que ella lo descubriera. El odio que Mirka le tiene es inmenso.

---------------"Hablaremos de esto en otro momento. Ahora deben descansar; mañana será un día de planes.

Finalmente llega la media noche. Mirka está en la popa del barco; pensando y tratando de descifrar la pena que la invade. Elizabeth se le acerca.

-----------------"Necesito que vengas conmigo princesa; hay un problema en la bodega.

-----------------"¿Qué problema?

-----------------"Uno de los barriles de pólvora está roto; supongo que te darás cuenta de que es peligroso. ¿Quieres venir a ver? Marty y Pintel están tratando de resolver el problema pero creo que es importante que vengas; para que luego no me culpes.

------------------"Esta bien.

De muy mala gana Mirka sigue a Elizabeth hacia el interior del barco. Ambas ya han entrado y se dirigen hacia la bodega. Finalmente llegan; Mirka entra primero; Elizabeth entra y cierra la puerta con llave; algo que inquieta a Mirka. Pues no pasa nada en la bodega y las dos están solas y encerradas.

---------------"¡¿Qué es lo que te propones al traerme aquí con mentiras?!

---------------"Pienso hacerte lo mismo que le hice a Jack; solo que tú no tendrás beso de despedida.

Mirka saca su espada y Elizabeth hace lo mismo.

---------------"Si piensas que estamos a solas; estás equivocada princesa gitana.

---------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

---------------"Tengo que hacerte desaparecer; es la única manera¿no lo ves¡Mírame Mirka! Me estoy muriendo de la desesperación, de la rabia y de los celos. Ya no me importa condenarme mientras tenga a Jack conmigo.

---------------"Estás enferma Elizabeth; solo por eso no te voy a matar; pero te juro que te vas a arrepentir de esto. Te voy a poner en una celda donde no verás la luz del sol hasta que podamos regresarte a Port Royal para no volverte a ver ¡jamás!

Davy Jones y tres de sus rufianes aparecen; los tres se lanzan sobre Mirka, la desarman y la toman prisionera; ella no lucha por liberarse porque piensa en la vida de su bebé. El terror la invade al tener a Davy Jones frente a ella.

------------------"No grites; o te juro que verás como Jack Sparrow muere frente a tus ojos.

Mirka se mantiene serena pero temblando de impotencia, de miedo y de rabia. Davy Jones tiene una mezcla de emociones; la desprecia por haberlo traicionado; pero al mismo tiempo no puede evitar sentirse terriblemente atraído pos sus bellos ojos verdes.

----------------"Tu belleza me cegó; tienes una magia especial capaz de confundir a cualquier hombre.

----------------"Tú no eres un hombre Davy Jones; eres un monstruo. Un ser que se dejó morir hace mucho por una mujer ¡que no valía la pena! No me culpes de tu miseria.

----------------"Tú me la recuerdas; tú me traicionaste¡me robaste! Pero en parte; ya me he vengado de ti.

Mirka tiene miedo de saber lo que quiso decir con eso.

---------------"Solté al Kraken; ¡si hubieras visto como se divirtió con tus gitanos!

Mirka comienza a llorar desesperada y una de las escorias le tapa la boca para que ella no pueda gritar ni descargar su pena. Elizabeth comienza a sentirse miserable al verla sufriendo tanto; pero es necesario si quiere tener lo que más quiere en el mundo; el amor de Jack Sparrow.

Mirka se muere de dolor y no puede gritarlo ni expresarlo. La tienen aprisionada y teme por su bebé. Davy Jones se está divirtiendo mucho con el dolor de Mirka.

------------------"No he terminado con mi venganza; me hace falta mucho más, la sangre de tu gente no es suficiente. Además; tengo un trato con tu rival. El Perla se acerca a una niebla; niebla que los dioses del mar han provocado a petición mía. Es la niebla del olvido; verás; Nadie en este barco se acordará de ti, serás una completa extraña para ellos; sobre todo para tu amado Jack.

Mirka siente que su alma se rompe en mil pedazos.

------------------"A partir de esta noche, para Jack Sparrow dejarás de existir y Elizabeth ocupará tu lugar; cuando la niebla cubra este barco; tu existencia será desconocida para él y para todos. Para Jack Sparrow todo lo que ha vivido contigo, será como si lo hubiera vivido con Elizabeth. A partir de esta noche ella será la mujer que él ama. Y tú; tú vivirás para verlo, para sufrir con la pena de que él ya no te recuerda; vas a vivir con la cruel condena del olvido; por parte del hombre que más amas en el mundo.

Mirka siente en su alma un dolor indescriptible; su pesadilla no era un juego; era una visión real de la muerte de su amado pueblo gitano; de Yesenia, de su amado hermano. Y ahora la van a condenar a no tener el amor de Jack; a perder al padre de su hijo y no puede hacer nada para evitarlo.

Poco a poco el Perla Negra se adentra en una espesa niebla que lo cubre por completo; Mirka puede sentir el frío; Elizabeth; satisfecha, le entrega el medallón a Davy Jones.

------------------"Nadie juega conmigo Mirka; serás mi prisionera hasta que obtenga lo que necesito de ti y luego te voy a liberar para que sufras tu soledad y la cruel pena de no tener a tu lado al hombre que amas; viéndolo vivir con otra lo que debería estar viviendo a tu lado. Tú lo seguirás amando; y Jack te seguirá amando a ti en la persona de tu rival, Elizabeth.

Mirka derrama lágrimas de dolor mientras tiene que soportar que dos grotescos seres la sostengan para que no pueda escapar ni descargar su dolor.

La niebla del olvido cubre al Perla Negra; los dioses del mar han escuchado de nuevo los ruegos de Davy Jones y han creado una nueva desgracia sobre un alma inocente como la de Mirka.

De entre la niebla surge el Holandés Errante; listo para recibir a la prisionera. Davy Jones se acerca a Mirka, que llora desconsolada su tragedia.

--------------"¿Duele verdad? Perder lo que más se ama; te rompe el corazón y las entrañas; solo queda el dolor¿verdad? Ven, vamos afuera; Elizabeth querida; vamos a mostrarle a nuestra adorable princesa gitana el poder de la niebla del olvido.

Mirka es sacada por la fuerza de la bodega hacia cubierta. Afuera ella puede ver a Jack en el timón; el terror de pensar que Jack la haya olvidado la está matando. La niebla sigue espesa; por eso Jack no puede verla.

Elizabeth se va acercando a Jack; y una vez junto a él; el temor de Mirka se hace realidad; la niebla del olvido ha puesto a Elizabeth en el corazón de Jack y ha desterrado a Mirka; pues Jack ha recibido a Elizabeth en sus brazos como solía hacerlo con Mirka. En este momento; todos los recuerdos de amor de Jack Sparrow tienen el rostro de Elizabeth Swann; la niebla del olvido ha borrado la existencia de Mirka del corazón de Jack y de todos los que tripulan el Perla Negra.

Para Mirka el dolor es demasiado intenso; la niebla del olvido es la peor de las condenas. En un segundo lo ha perdido todo; a su gente, a su querida Yesenia, a su hermano; y al hombre que ama; la alegría de su vida, su razón de vivir. Tan profunda es la pena y la soledad que Davy Jones y la niebla del olvido han provocado, que Mirka se desmaya en las garras de las escorias de Davy Jones.

Pero mientras Mirka se muere de pena; Elizabeth disfruta de los besos de Jack Sparrow; la niebla del olvido la ha salvado de la desesperación que vivía. Ahora ella es el amor en la vida y en los recuerdos de Jack; ella es todo lo que Mirka fue para él. El amor que Mirka despertó en él; es lo que ella ha robado y lo que ahora disfrutará.

---------------"Vamos a alejarnos de aquí Jack; vamos a piratear como Dios manda.

---------------"Eso es lo más inteligente que he escuchado en estos días querida. Aunque realmente no recuerdo bien que es lo que hacemos; ¿de donde salió tanta niebla?

---------------"Olvídalo Jack. Dime¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas a cerca de nosotros?

---------------"Han pasado muchas cosas entre nosotros querida.

---------------"Supongo que sí; espero que no olvides que soy tu esposa.

---------------"Jamás olvidaría algo tan importante como eso.

La usurpadora de Elizabeth está disfrutando el momento; desde el fondo de su alma bendice a los dioses del mar por haber lanzado la niebla del olvido sobre el Perla Negra.

"_Te gané princesa Mirka; ahora Jack es mío; gracias a la niebla del olvido yo soy ahora lo que tú fuiste para él. Ya nadie te recuerda, ya no existes para ningún tripulante de este barco; es como si no hubieras nacido. Ya no tengo que preocuparme por ti. Adiós Mirka; adiós para siempre"._

Comienza a llover; las gotas de lluvia van disipando la espesa niebla y ahora el Perla se interna en aguas más serenas; bajo un cielo claro.

Mirka, quien ya ha recobrado la conciencia y se encuentra a bordo del Holandés Errante siente que el mundo se ha terminado. Perder a Jack es como haber perdido la vida misma; y cuando piensa en la vida que crece dentro de ella; siente que no hay esperanza; ¿Qué le va a decir cuando pregunte por su padre? Lágrimas de dolor brotan de sus ojos sin esfuerzo alguno. Davy Jones se va acercando a ella.

------------------"¡Tus lágrimas me tienen sin cuidado princesa Mirka, porque en este mundo yo he llorado más que tú!

Mirka no reacciona a los comentarios de Davy Jones; ella solo se mantiene serena, con la mirada firme, con el alma destrozada y tratando de no exponerse demasiado por la vida de su hijo; aunque no está segura de poder contenerse.

----------------"¡Vas a darme lo que necesito para ser libre de esta condena por las buenas o por las malas!

Esa amenaza la hace reír; ha aparecido el momento perfecto para vengarse de Davy Jones.

-----------------"¿Se refiere a mi pureza, Capitán Jones?

-----------------"¡Exacto!

Mirka ríe a carcajadas entre lágrimas y nervios. Todos están sorprendidos con la actitud de la joven princesa; sobre todo Davy Jones.

---------------"¡¿De que te ríes?!

---------------"¡Me río de usted Capitán Jones! Usted no puede obtener pureza de mí ¡Míreme bien! Míreme; ¡¿acaso no se da cuenta de que ya soy toda una mujer?!

Davy Jones no quiere creer en las palabras de Mirka.

-----------------"Por tu bien¡espero que estés mintiendo!

-----------------"¡No estoy mintiendo!

Mirka abre la manga de su chaqueta y descubre su muñeca; la muñeca con la cicatriz que es símbolo de su unión con Jack Sparrow bajo el rito gitano.

----------------"¿Quiere que le explique lo que esta cicatriz significa?

Davy Jones no le responde pues sospecha que la respuesta no es nada agradable.

-----------------"Esta cicatriz es la marca de mi unión en matrimonio con Jack Sparrow bajo el rito gitano.

-----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

-----------------"¡Le digo que soy la esposa de Jack Sparrow; soy su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra! He sido suya miles de veces; ¡soy una mujer completa, Jack Sparrow me hizo mujer! Y de ese hermoso amor; llevo en mis entrañas a su hijo. ¡Estoy esperando un hijo de Jack Sparrow! por lo tanto; para su mala suerte y para mi fortuna; usted seguirá siendo lo que es; un monstruo ruin y cobarde; una escoria del mar a la que odio con toda mi alma. Si decide matarme, no me importa; fui feliz; mi alma y la de mi hijo serán libres; y mi amor por Jack seguirá vivo en la historia; porque usted lo sabe, la maldita de Elizabeth Swann también lo sabe. Y muy en el fondo del corazón de Jack mi presencia sigue viva. Aunque la niebla del olvido lo haya trastornado.

Davy Jones siente mucha rabia; Mirka ya es toda una mujer; Jack Sparrow tomó la pureza de Mirka; todo está perdido para el Holandés Errante y sus tripulantes. Mirka tiene miedo de morir pero no por ella; si no por su bebé. Davy Jones se va acercando a ella lentamente y la mira con mucha rabia. Davy Jones toma a Mirka de la garganta con su tenaza y la acerca a su grotesco cuerpo.

------------------"¡Debería hacerte pedazos ahora mismo!

------------------"¿Y por qué no lo hace?

------------------"Porque te estaría haciendo un favor; y no te lo mereces. Te voy a dejar en tierra firme; sabiendo que Jack jamás volverá a ser tuyo; tu hijo nacerá sin padre. Y cada noche, te dormirás llorando al saber que Elizabeth Swann es quien duerme junto a Sparrow, que es ella y no tú, la que despierta con sus besos, la que goza de su amor.

Esas palabras son más crueles que mil puñaladas para Mirka.

------------"Y tengo algo más que mostrarte. Otro dolor que ha de atormentarte toda la vida.

Davy Jones hace una señal para que traigan a Serkán. Mirka no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; es su hermano.

------------------"¡Serkán, por Dios estás vivo hermano!

------------------"No, no lo estoy Mirka.

------------------"No, dime que no…

Mirka no quiere ni pensar que Serkán sea parte de la tripulación de Jones. Pero el silencio y la palidez de su joven hermano son una respuesta clara de que es cierto. Mirka se acerca lentamente a él. Temblorosa, Mirka acaricia la mejilla de su hermano y al sentir su helada piel estalla en llanto. Serkán se siente muy mal.

-----------------"No fue mi elección; te lo juro.

-----------------"Hermano; ¿Por qué nos ha pasado esto?

-----------------"Perdóname, no pude salvar a Yesenia.

Mirka abraza fuertemente a su hermano y llora amargamente su tragedia y la de su sangre.

-----------------"Voy a ser un monstruo Mirka.

-----------------"No, no digas eso. Tú no eres como ellos.

-----------------"100 años aquí; claro que lo seré. Por favor, dime que me perdonas por no haber podido salvar a Yesenia, ni al barco, ni a nuestros hermanos.

------------------"Nada de esto es culpa tuya; es culpa del mal. Yo te amo hermano mío; eres mi sangre y te juro por la vida de mi hijo que voy a liberarte de esta condena aunque yo no pueda liberarme de la mía.

------------------"¿Esperas un hijo de Jack Sparrow?

------------------"Si; serás tío

Ahora ambos lloran de emoción y de dolor porque aunque la noticia es hermosa saben que todo está mal.

------------------"Jack te sigue amando Mirka; el amor que él siente, tú lo creaste; aunque ella esté en su cama, en su vida; ese amor es tuyo; el olvido no es eterno; siempre hay recuerdos que lo hacen desvanecer. Tu hijo es el lazo que los unirá por siempre y que convertirá en leyenda el amor que se han tenido. Eso es algo que ni Jones ni Elizabeth podrán quitarte; por eso tienes que vivir. No lo olvides.

Mirka y Serkán se abrazan fuertemente. Davy Jones está harto de esa escena.

----------------"¡Basta! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este momento porque les aseguro que no volverán a verse. ¡Enciérrenlos; a ella en la cabina de la innombrable y a él en los calabozos; los quiero separados!

Los hermanos son cruelmente separados por los rufianes de Davy Jones y llevados a partes distintas del Holandés Errante.

Mientras; en la isla de Bal Dahar; Una enorme fogata ilumina la noche, la misma es custodiada por Bootstrap Bill. Barbosa y Will están sentados en la arena frente al mar; Barbosa ya le ha contado la historia sobre su romance con Alba a William.

-----------------"Eso quiere decir que no siempre fuiste ruin y cobarde.

-----------------"Eso quiere decir que soy un hombre como cualquier otro. Aunque admito que lo poco bueno que quedaba de mí se fue con Alba.

-----------------"Ahora eres la única familia que le queda a Mirka en este mundo.

-----------------"Jack es su familia; yo no tengo lugar en su vida. Su padre lo fue Boris Darij; Rey de los gitanos.

-----------------"Él fue su padre; la crió y está muerto.

-----------------"Gracias a mí. ¿Crees que ella pueda perdonarme? Si sabe que soy su padre no me matará porque condenaría su alma; pero ciertamente no querrá saber de mí.

-----------------"¿Y a qué le temes más; a que intente matarte o a escucharla decir que te odia y que no quiere saber nunca más de ti?

-----------------"No voy a responderte. Yo solo puedo ayudarla mientras pueda; pero como ya le dije a Jack, a tu padre y a la pobre Yesenia que ya no se encuentra entre nosotros; cuando todo esto termine me iré, y no pienso buscarla se entere de la verdad o no.

Barbosa se aleja de Will. De pronto William recuerda el diario; busca en su chaqueta y encuentra la bolsa de piel con el diario adentro; La gruesa piel de la bolsa ha logrado que el diario haya sufrido pocos daños por el agua. Al menos lo que está escrito parece estar a salvo.

------------"Cumpliré con mi promesa Yesenia; este diario llegará a las manos de Mirka como tanto querías.

Pero mientras Will medita sobre la promesa que le hizo a Yesenia; en el Holandés Errante Mirka descarga todo el dolor que lleva dentro en la soledad de la cabina de la innombrable; su llanto es penoso; doloroso, pesado; porque no solo ha perdido a su gente; a su querida Yesenia, a su hermano que ya no es el hombre que solía ser; su hermano que ahora está condenado a obedecer y servir a Davy Jones. Ha perdido a Jack; a su amado Jack Sparrow, al padre de su hijo. Mirka tiene el alma destrozada; sus lágrimas no ahogan su pena, la hacen más fuerte pero no puede detener su llanto.

Pero de pronto piensa en la vida que crece dentro de ella; en el fruto de su amor con Jack Sparrow, y siente que tiene que sobrevivir al dolor; pero es muy difícil.

De pronto; una brisa helada se interna en la cabina; Mirka cierra los ojos y coloca su mano en su vientre que aún no muestra señas de que una vida crece dentro de el. De repente, Mirka escucha en sus oídos las palabras sabias de Yesenia.

"_No te dejes vencer niña mía; llevas vida dentro de ti y tienes mucho por hacer. El alma de un gitano nunca se aleja del mundo terrenal; nuestras almas son una con el viento; son una con la naturaleza; nuestras almas no abandonan el mar y la mía estará siempre cerca de ti"._

Mirka llora al escuchar la voz de la mujer que siempre fue como una madre para ella. La joven princesa respira profundo y aunque el dolor la sigue quemando; sabe que tiene que vivir; por su bebé, por Jack, para vengarse de los asesinos de su pueblo. Mirka se pone de pie y está lista para hacerle una promesa al bebé que lleva dentro.

--------------"Voy a luchar por mi vida y por la tuya mi amor; vas a nacer; vas a vivir y vas a conocer a tu padre; porque no voy a descansar hasta haberlo recuperado; tu padre es el amor de mi vida; el hombre por el que tanto luché y que no pienso perder. Voy a vengarme de los asesinos de nuestra gente; tú vas a motivarme a vivir, a seguir adelante para recuperar al hombre que amo y para hacerle justicia a mi amado pueblo gitano. Te juro que voy a luchar, voy a ser fuerte; por ti, por tu padre y por las almas que esperan justicia. Te lo juro mi amor.

Pero la noche es larga; y el sueño no desea tocar a Mirka. La joven princesa pasa el tiempo registrando los cajones; y mirando su relicario; el recuerdo de su madre y de su gente que ya no existe. El relicario que más que un recuerdo es un arma poderosa. Mirka esconde de nuevo su relicario, y abre un pequeño baúl. Adentro; hay ropa, ropa de niña. Vestiditos, pequeños sombreros; en fin, ropa de niña fina. Mirka sigue buscando y encuentra en el fondo una vieja muñeca, una muñeca de porcelana toda despeinada y con una mano rota.

-----------------"¿Pertenencias de una niña en el barco de Davy Jones? Seguramente otra inocente víctima de ese demonio. No quiero imaginarme como fue el final de esta criatura, quien haya sido.

Pero mientras Mirka intenta no desmoronarse más por la salud y la promesa que le ha hecho a su bebé. Elizabeth disfruta de lo lindo en brazos de Jack Sparrow. La malvada y traidora joven Swann se siente la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Pero lo que ella no sabe es que espíritus de luz la rondan; espíritus que son controlados por Dalma.

Jack está ciego por la niebla del olvido; todo lo que vivió con Mirka en este momento es como si lo hubiera vivido con Elizabeth; gracias a la terrible niebla del olvido que causaron los dioses del mar a petición de Davy Jones todos los recuerdos de amor y felicidad de Jack Sparrow tienen el rostro de Elizabeth Swann. Pero los espíritus de luz de Dalma son sabios; Jack y Elizabeth están besándose en la intimidad de la cabina principal; y ese beso maligno, provocado por una mala mujer y la crueldad del olvido es interrumpido por una enorme mariposa azul que se posa en la ventana. Jack siente curiosidad ante la hermosa mariposa; porque no es usual ver mariposas volando en medio del mar; donde no hay tierra firme a kilómetros. La hermosa mariposa azul con destellos plateados permanece inmóvil en la ventana, como intentando traer a la memoria de Jack un recuerdo; un recuerdo de la mujer que debería estar a su lado en este momento; Jack se acerca a la ventana a admirar la mariposa y Elizabeth se siente intimidada; la llegada de esa mariposa no es normal.

----------------"Mariposas en el medio del océano; es interesante, y sinceramente no es normal.

----------------"Deberías matarla o hacer que se aleje; no me inspira buenas vibras.

----------------"¿Desde cuando eres supersticiosa? Esta mariposa me trae recuerdos; recuerdos raros; es como si… yo le hubiera puesto ese apodo a alguien.

Elizabeth se aterra de solo imaginar que Jack pueda recordar a Mirka de nuevo. Ella se pone de pie y aleja a Jack de la ventana.

----------------"Jack, no debe ser nada; la mariposa se irá tarde o temprano.

----------------"De todos modos su presencia en la ventana es interesante además de extraña; solo espero que no traiga malos augurios y si buena suerte porque la necesitamos.

----------------"Así será. Te amo Jack.

Jack quiere decirle lo mismo; claro, siente que la ama; pero extrañamente no puede decirlo. Quisiera, pero no puede.

-------------"Dime que me amas Jack, dímelo.

-------------"Quisiera; pero me parece que he pasado demasiado tiempo solo; como que no me salen las palabras querida, vas a tener que darme tiempo. Me siento realmente raro. ¿Y hace mucho que no veo a William?

-------------"¿No lo recuerdas? Will no quiso seguir con nosotros, se fue.

-------------"¿Ah si? No me acuerdo.

-------------"Se fue sin decirte nada; es más, creo que hasta se me olvidó decírtelo, todo fue tan rápido.

-------------"Will odia la idea de que le pueda gustar la idea de ser pirata; aunque lo lleve en la sangre. Bueno, voy a cubierta a ver como está trabajando mis muchachos; enseguida regreso querida.

Jack sale de la cabina; y Elizabeth está muy preocupada. La llegada de la mariposa alteró mucho a Jack; ¿acaso le habrá traído recuerdos de Mirka? Eso la atormenta mucho.

---------------"Jack no puede recordarte, no puede volver a pensar en ti. Tú no existes para él; no puedo permitir que regreses a su memoria, no puedo permitirlo.

_**Continuará…..**_


	25. Chapter 25 Una Luz de Esperanza

Mirka no ha dormido; sus bellos ojos verdes están rojos e inflamados por todas las lágrimas que ha derramado. Respirar le duele; porque el dolor que lleva en el alma es demasiado pesado; demasiado cruel e inaguantable. Seguir a bordo del Holandés Errante es la peor tortura; es como si cada espacio, cada pared, cada centímetro de esa lúgubre nave le mostrara escenas de la muerte de su gente. Además; su hermano está condenado; y esa en una herida viva que se añade a las que ya han lacerado su corazón.

El amanecer se asoma en el horizonte; en cubierta, Davy Jones lo contempla; Maccus se acerca a él.

----------------"Capitán; estamos cerca de Bal Dahar; ¿puedo preguntar por qué no nos hemos alejado más de esa isla?

----------------"Voy a abandonar a Mirka allá; si todo salió como lo planeé, el vástago de Turner y el otro tripulante que no era gitano ya deben estar recibiendo la mañana en las arenas de esa isla de traficantes.

----------------"Pero Mirka ya está enterada de lo que pasó.

----------------"Pero no conoce los detalles; cuando quieres herir a alguien lo haces completo o no lo haces; yo siempre manejo las cosas a mi favor y cuando hago tratos con alguien me encargo de ser yo el ¡más beneficiado!

----------------"Comprendo bien capitán.

----------------"Comienza a preparar todo para que la princesa gitana camine por la tabla.

Maccus sonríe al recibir esa orden; y se retira de inmediato a cumplirla.

Mirka mientras tanto; se encarga de tomar algunas de las valiosas joyas que una vez pertenecieron a la innombrable. En este momento las necesita; pues no sabe con lo que se va a encontrar una vez Jones la libere o la abandone en algún puerto desconocido; eso en caso de que no haya cambiado de opinión y termine matándola.

Mientras, en el Perla Negra; Jack Sparrow al igual que el resto de los tripulantes sienten que hay algo que no anda bien en sus vidas. Sienten como si hubieran despertado de un largo sueño y como si no conocieran el mar por el que navegan.

Jack no puede entender sus sentimientos; todos los recuerdos de amor que tiene; poseen en rostro de Elizabeth; entonces; ¿Por qué no puede demostrarle su amor como debería ser; por qué debe forzar lo que debe surgir de forma natural? Si la ama como se lo dicta su memoria; ¿Por qué su corazón no puede responder de la misma forma?

Elizabeth está dormida junto a Jack; él se levanta con cuidado para no despertarla y comienza a vestirse para salir a cubierta. Afuera todos trabajan como siempre; pero no se sienten igual; algo les falta; algo sencillamente no está bien aunque todo parezca estarlo.

Jack sale a cubierta y se acerca a Gibbs.

------------------"Gibbs, toma curso hacia Tortuga.

------------------"¿Tortuga?

------------------"Necesito aclarar mis pensamientos por unos cuantos días.

------------------"Lo entiendo perfectamente capitán; algo no anda bien en este barco.

------------------"Si, hasta podría jurar que no somos los mismos que éramos ayer. Me siento raro; como si me hubieran lavado el cerebro o me hubieran alterado las hormonas y todo lo que está relacionado con ellas. Amo a Elizabeth; al menos eso es lo que mis recuerdos me dictan; pero cuando estoy con ella respondo solo por responder; porque mis sentimientos no fluyen al mismo ritmo que mis recuerdos. ¿Me comprendes? Es más, hasta podría jurar que anoche fue la primera vez que tuve contacto íntimo con ella; lo cual es imposible porque ella es mi esposa; ¿verdad?

-----------------"Si, recuerdo que usted está casado; nos enteramos días después pero sí, usted se casó. Pero tiene razón; algo raro sucede; todos aquí sentimos que algo nos falta, algo o alguien que era muy importante tanto para usted como para nosotros. Hay un vacío muy grande, rodeado de una gran tristeza.

Jack siente lo mismo pero no quiere atormentarse demasiado.

------------------"A Tortuga; haz que estas velas trabajen tiempo extra.

------------------"Como ordenes.

Y mientras el Perla cambia de curso hacia Tortuga; en el Holandés Errante Mirka es humillada al ser obligada a caminar por la tabla. Davy Jones está junto a ella en cubierta; frente a la tabla.

-----------------"Es evidente que necesitas tiempo a solas con tus pensamientos princesa; por eso te vamos a dar toda la soledad que necesitas para desahogarte.

Todos comienzan a reír; mientras que Mirka solo se mantiene serena; derramando lágrimas sin esfuerzo, llena de dolor y de rabia. Davy Jones la contempla detenidamente; y coloca el baboso tentáculo de su mano alrededor del aún plano vientre de Mirka.

---------------"Y pensar que la mala semilla de Jack Sparrow está creciendo dentro de ti; ¿Cómo puedes permitirlo?

---------------"Este bebé es lo único que me motiva a vivir; es el fruto de mi amor por Jack; y es lo que nos va a unir de nuevo.

---------------"La niebla del olvido es muy poderosa.

---------------"Pero el amor es más fuerte que todo; mucho más que el olvido. Pero claro, usted no puede entender eso.

---------------"Ya no tienes nada en el mundo; nada es como antes para ti; serás una madre pobre y soltera que seguramente tendrá que revolcarse con la mitad de los hombres de un puerto para poder darle de comer al retoño de Jack Sparrow.

Mirka se siente dolida y humillada al escuchar las crueles palabras de Davy Jones.

Maccus y Arkson la obligan a subir a la tabla y a caminar por ella. Mirka camina lentamente hacia el borde de la tabla; una vez allí mira hacia la isla que está a unos metros adelante. Antes de saltar se voltea y mira a Davy Jones y a su tripulación de escorias.

---------------"Nos volveremos a ver Capitán Jones; le juro por el amor que siento por Jack Sparrow y por la vida de mi hijo; que nos volveremos a ver; y le aseguro que va a recibir una gran sorpresa.

---------------"¿No me digas?

---------------"Está muy seguro de que Elizabeth Swann le jugó limpio; ¿verdad?

---------------"¿¡Que me quieres decir con eso?!

---------------"No voy a simplificarle las cosas; interprete lo que dije como mejor le parezca. Hasta pronto capitán Jones.

Diciendo esto; la princesa gitana se lanza al mar; sube a la superficie por aire y luego se pierde de la vista de las grotescas alimañas de Davy Jones. Mirka nada lo más rápido que puede hacia la costa de la isla de Bal Dahar; aún desconocida para ella; y no sabe que allí la espera una luz de esperanza.

Pero Davy Jones tiene en su mente las palabras de Mirka y se siente inseguro.

-----------------"¡Traigan de inmediato el medallón!

Arkson se mueve de inmediato a cumplir con la orden del capitán, mientras que Maccus intenta averiguar que es lo que le preocupa al capitán.

----------------"¿Acaso cree en las palabras de la princesa gitana?

----------------"¡Me parece que si hacemos un concurso de honestidad entre Mirka y Elizabeth fácilmente veríamos a la ganadora!

----------------"¿Qué es lo que hará si Elizabeth Swann lo engañó como Mirka acaba de insinuar?

----------------"Realmente espero; por su bien¡que no me haya engañado!

Pero mientras Davy Jones se debate en las dudas; Mirka finalmente llega a las costas de Bal Dahar; cansada, agitada, pero feliz de seguir viva por el bebé que espera; por la esperanza de recuperar a Jack y por los deseos de venganza en su corazón.

La soledad de la isla es un poco intimidante; pero todo cambia cuando a lo lejos ve una figura masculina. Esa figura masculina es Will. Mirka no lo puede creer; ella pensó que él había muerto con su gente. William al verla tampoco lo puede entender; Mirka está demasiado cansada y herida en el alma como para correr hacia él; pero al menos puede sentirse tranquila de que William está vivo. Will corre hacia ella.

Finalmente están los dos frente a frente; Mirka necesita un hombro en donde descargar todo el dolor que lleva dentro y de inmediato va hacia los brazos de Will y abrazada a él llora desconsoladamente. Will no puede entender lo que sucede; se suponía que ella estaba bien con Jack en el Perla.

-----------------"Mirka¿Qué es lo que ha pasado contigo?

-----------------"Mejor dime como terminaron los míos en las fauces del Kraken.

William se entristece al saber que ella ya sabe todo.

---------------"¿Cómo lo sabes?

---------------"¡Mejor pregúntale a la maldita mujer a la que has amado todo este tiempo la razón por la que te envió a ti y a los míos a la muerte!

---------------"¿¡Que dices?! No puede ser; es absurdo.

---------------"Elizabeth Swann hizo un trato con Davy Jones. ¡Ella les entregó la sangre mi gente; los abandonó en el camino del Kraken como lo hizo con Jack! Gracias a ella no tengo pueblo que cuidar; soy una princesa sin reino; ya no soy nada. ¡Mi hermano está condenado a ser un sirviente de ese miserable gracias a esa maldita y después de conocer la clase de mujer que es; ¿todavía te atreves a dudar?!

William no sabe que decir; no puede creer que Elizabeth haya sido capaz de algo tan ruin.

-----------------"Mirka…

-----------------"¡¿Sabes que es lo que estoy haciendo aquí?! Es que si te cuento posiblemente pienses que estoy loca. O peor; puede que hasta la defiendas.

-----------------"Mirka, conozco el valor de tu palabra; y me doy cuenta de que casi estás muerta en vida por el dolor de haber perdido a toda tu gente y ahora….

-----------------"Elizabeth es la maldición de mi vida; y se va a convertir en la tuya si no dejas de verla como una niña desorientada. Elizabeth Swann es una arpía egoísta que ¡quiso deshacerse de Jack porque le daba vergüenza sentirse enamorada de él; no le importaste después que volvió a verlo; ahora que siente que lo ama se quiso deshacer de mí. ¡Por ella mi gente está muerta; por ella estoy sola; por ella ahora no tengo nada; por ella, he perdido el amor de Jack y no se como lo voy a recuperar!

---------------"No entiendo.

Mirka está lista para explicarle.

----------------"Elizabeth me entregó a Davy Jones. Ella puso a mi gente; a ti; en el camino del Kraken. Elizabeth arregló el camino para que Davy Jones se vengara de mí de la manera más cruel; y en recompensa, Davy Jones le otorgó a Elizabeth la niebla del olvido; magia negra de los dioses del mar.

----------------"¿Niebla del olvido?

----------------"Nadie a bordo del Perla Negra me recuerda; no existo para ellos. Y lo peor; Todos los recuerdos de amor de Jack tienen el rostro de tu amada Elizabeth; gracias a la niebla del olvido, para Jack todo lo que vivió conmigo, es como si lo hubiera vivido con ella.

----------------"Quieres decir…

----------------"Que ahora mismo Elizabeth Swann ocupa mi lugar en la vida y en la cama de Jack gracias a la niebla del olvido que Davy Jones pidió a los dioses del mar para ella, en recompensa por haberlo ayudado a vengarse de mí. Estoy perdida Will; y no solamente yo; está el hijo que espero, y mi hermano.

Ahora William está tan destrozado como Mirka; las palabras de Serkán y los gitanos en los últimos momentos del Satarma cobran sentido. Elizabeth tenía todo planeado y por eso abandonó el Satarma; para no ser víctima del Kraken y poder alcanzar su meta con Jack; bajo el amparo de Davy Jones. Y ciertamente el saber que Mirka espera un hijo de Jack, lo impresiona. William finalmente ha tocado fondo; sabe que seguir protegiendo y amando a Elizabeth no vale la pena; ella no lo merece.

---------------"Tenemos que planear como vengarnos de ellos; ¿no lo crees?

---------------"¿Es eso lo que quieres realmente? Yo se que la amas.

---------------"No puedo seguir amando a un ser corrompido por los celos y la envidia. Voy a olvidarme del amor que siento por Elizabeth Swann; haré lo correcto; por ti, por mí, por rescatar el alma de tu hermano que fue un gran amigo; también por Jack y por mi padre.

Mirka se acerca a Will y ambos se toman las manos.

---------------"Los dos sufrimos por amor; tú por una mujer cruel; y yo por un hombre que está cegado por el olvido; por una cruel magia negra de los dioses del mar. Estamos solos en esto.

---------------"No, no lo estamos. Ven conmigo.

Mirka sigue a Will.

Y en el Perla Negra todo sigue de manera "normal" en lo que cabe. Elizabeth no se aparta de Jack; ciertamente la presencia de Elizabeth le es agradable; pues todo lo que ha sido amor para él en estos momentos tiene su rostro; pero como el mal nunca puede ir por encima del amor; ya la constante cercanía de Elizabeth está impacientando a Jack de una forma negativa.

----------------"¿Querida no tienes algo mejor que hacer que andar detrás de mi todo el santo día?

----------------"¿Te molesta mi presencia?

----------------"No amor, no me molesta tu presencia pero espero que recuerdes que soy el capitán de este barco y tengo que trabajar para que mi personal trabaje adecuadamente y que este barco funcione como a mi me gusta.

--------------"Es cierto; disculpa. Es que a veces soy egoísta y te quiero solo para mí. No intervendré en tus asuntos y te daré espacio.

--------------"Que bueno que lo comprendiste; ahora si me disculpas tengo algo muy importante que discutir con Gibbs.

Jack y Elizabeth se dan un beso de despedida. Finalmente él se aleja y ella se siente bastante preocupada.

"_No puedo perderlo de vista; tengo que asegurarme de que nada ni nadie le recuerde a Mirka. Esta niebla del olvido tiene que tener un efecto eterno sobre él y sobre todos. Solo espero que Will no nos encuentre; si es que sobrevivió. Lo lamento tanto; pero él tenía que desaparecer de mi vida también; si está vivo espero que se aleje y no me vuelva a buscar; por mi bien, espero que eso no suceda"._

Pero mientras Elizabeth intenta mantener a Jack bajo su oscuro dominio. En la Isla de Bal Dahar; Mirka se abraza fuertemente al padre de Will.

-------------------"Lo que le sucedió a tu gente fue horrible y muy injusto; pero lo que te han hecho; es mucho más ruin.

-------------------"Me siento tan mal; tan perdida; tan sola.

-------------------"No lo estás; vamos a ayudarte; vas a recuperar a Jack; el hijo que esperas necesita a su padre.

-------------------"Créame que si sigo viva en este momento es por este bebé que espero. Si no estuviera embarazada, le juro que habría dejado matar por el dolor.

-------------------"No hables así.

Barbosa, que como siempre oculta parcialmente su rostro, se va acercando. Mirka se emociona al verlo; tanto, que va hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente.

------------------"¡Bendita Santa Sara que también salvó su vida mi buen pirata!

Barbosa se emociona mucho; pero su terquedad y la increíble falta de humanidad e instintos paternales en su alma le impiden dejarse vencer por el dulce sentimiento que toca su corazón.

------------------"¿Vas a ayudarme también?

Barbosa hace un gesto positivo con la cabeza; algo que arranca lágrimas de emoción en Mirka; que nuevamente lo abraza.

-----------------"Gracias; gracias.

Will y su padre observan la tierna escena entre padre e hija a unos pocos metros de distancia.

---------------"Si ella supiera.

---------------"Aún no es el momento hijo; Mirka está demasiado atormentada y en el estado en el que se encuentra sería peligroso añadir más emociones fuertes.

---------------"Tienes toda la razón. No debo entregarle el diario aún.

Pero mientras la esperanza nace en Bal Dahar; en el Holandés Errante; Serkán sufre profundamente. Davy Jones lo mantiene prisionero; el joven se siente miserable; no puede morir, no puede escapar; cuando mira sus manos ve con horror que ya comienzan a tomar una grotesca forma. Lentamente se está transformando en una de las escorias de Davy Jones y eso le duele.

"_Perdóname padre por no haber tenido el valor de suicidarme y permitir que esto pasara; perdóname por no haber protegido a nuestro pueblo; a mi hermana y al honor de nuestra raza. Te fallé como hijo, como guerrero y príncipe gitano. Merezco este castigo; merezco esta condena; pero por favor; no abandones a Mirka; tú que estás tan cerca de Santa Sara; ruega por ella, te lo suplico"._

Serkán sufre injustamente; en su alma solo puede sentir vacío, soledad y una profunda tristeza. Así viven las almas condenadas a bordo del Holandés Errante; disfrazando con crueldad, rabia y hostilidad toda la pena que llevan dentro; cubren con mal el recuerdo de la humanidad que una vez tuvieron; la esconden porque saben que no tienen salida; los años pasan muy lentos para ellos; la condena para ellos parece no tener fin; y para Serkán; para Serkán la condena apenas comienza.

Pero la esperanza es lo último que se debe perder; y Dalma no está dispuesta a darse por vencida sin luchar por Jack, por Mirka, por Will y todos los que están en peligro gracias a Davy Jones y al alma egoísta de Elizabeth Swann. Dalma ha puesto tres mensajes en tres hermosas palomas blancas.

-------------------"Busquen en el mar sin descanso hasta que encuentren a los amigos que han de dar la batalla por Mirka; hagan que la busquen y la traigan a mí; para poder planear la batalla final contra Davy Jones y la traidora. Cuento con ustedes hermosas amigas; como siempre. Vayan.

Las tres hermosas palomas alzan vuelo dejando la oscuridad del pantano de Dalma para ir en la búsqueda de quienes apoyarán a Mirka, Will, Bootstrap y Barbosa.

Pero mientras Dalma envía su mensaje de auxilio; en Bal Dahar; William y Mirka se desahogan mutuamente.

--------------------"Elizabeth y Davy Jones me hicieron ver el poder de la niebla del olvido. Vi como ella lo besaba y él le respondía como si se tratara de mí. Yo quise morirme en ese momento; lo había perdido todo. Fui testigo de mi propia tragedia y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Mirka mira a Will y puede ver el dolor en su mirada.

-----------------------"Perdóname Will; se que esto te duele.

-----------------------"No te imaginas cuanto; he amado a Elizabeth Swann desde que era un niño; en mi vida no ha habido otra mujer; solo ella. Por ella estoy metido en todo esto. Por ella estaba dispuesto a dar la vida.

-----------------------"Eres un buen hombre William; ella no merece tu amor. Espero que algún día logres sacarla de tu corazón y rehacer tu vida.

-----------------------"No creo que pueda.

-----------------------"Creo que te entiendo en cierto modo; el solo pensar que puedo perder a Jack para siempre me destroza el alma. Él es mi vida. El hijo que espero es mi único motivo para seguir adelante; si no existiera probablemente me habría rendido.

-----------------------"No te puedes rendir; no nos podemos rendir; hay mucho en juego. Hay que eliminar a Davy Jones y a su bestia; hay que hacer que ese ¡miserable de Cutler Beckett pague por todo lo que nos ha hecho!

-----------------------"¿Cómo William? A mi ya nadie me recuerda; nadie excepto tú, tu padre y ese pobre hombre. No tenemos barco; yo ya no tengo pueblo, no tenemos nada. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos si podremos salir de aquí!

-----------------------"No te desesperes. Según mi padre esta es una isla de traficantes de ron; posiblemente un barco corsario o pirata atraque de un momento a otro.

-----------------------"Lo que nos acerca más al peligro que a la libertad ¿no crees?

-----------------------"Seamos positivos.

-----------------------"Tengo el alma destrozada William; no puedo ser positiva. La gente que juré proteger con mi vida ya no existe; mi Yesenia; mi hermano; los perdí a todos.

-----------------------"Salvaremos el alma de Serkán. Te lo prometo.

Mirka se siente demasiado herida.

------------------"Me duele ver el mar ahora; todos los buenos recuerdos de mi vida están basados en el mar. Ha sido mi hogar; mi reino; y ahora es la tumba de mi pueblo. Una tumba enorme en donde no puedo visitarlos ni dejarles flores. Ese mar que trajo de regreso a Jack a mi vida y con él el amor; es ahora el abismo donde reposan los míos.

----------------"No pierdas la esperanza Mirka; no te vamos a abandonar; vamos a liberar al mar de Davy Jones y su bestia; y vengaremos tu terrible pérdida; vas a recuperar a Jack; te lo prometo.

Las horas pasan lentas; y la noche finalmente cae sobre Bal Dahar. Will ha conseguido algo de fruta y Bootstrap trae algunos cocos. Pero lo que conmueve a ambos es ver a Mirka profundamente dormida en el regazo de Barbosa, su padre. Mirka está profundamente dormida; Barbosa no se atreve a tocarla. Bootstrap se acerca a ellos y trata de hablar lo más bajo posible para no despertar a Mirka. Will sigue los pasos de su padre y ahora los dos contemplan la dulce escena de cerca.

----------------"En otra época, no habría creído verte envuelto en una tierna escena como ésta.

----------------"Créeme, traté de impedirlo. Pero no me hablen, no quiero que se despierte y descubra que no soy mudo.

----------------"Lleva largas horas sin dormir; ha llorado mucho; no despertará hasta mañana. Eres la única familia que le queda.

----------------"No, no lo soy. Pero si pienso luchar para que ese payaso de Jack recupere la memoria y se haga cargo de ella y de ese bebé que espera. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la memoria de su madre.

----------------"No lo hagas por la memoria de su madre.

----------------"Su madre está muerta; como el resto de su gente. Hazlo por ella; por tu hija.

----------------"¿Para que ilusionarme con la paternidad? Cuando ella sepa la verdad me va a odiar.

----------------"Si te ganas su afecto, su respeto; eso no sucederá.

----------------"Tú mataste a su padre en defensa propia.

----------------"Eso no fue lo que ella vio. Y si van a seguir hablando uno de ustedes va a tener que desvelarse cuidándola; no pienso seguir escuchando tonterías ni arriesgarme a que se despierte y me vea hablando cuando se supone que soy mudo.

Will y Bootstrap saben que no es buena idea en este momento tentar las malas emociones de Barbosa; así que deciden alejarse por la paz y el bienestar de Mirka.

Mientras; en el Perla Negra, Elizabeth intenta encender el romance en la cabina principal; solo que para su mala suerte los pensamientos de Jack están concentrados en esa extraña nube que parece confundir lo que siente por ella.

--------------"¿Te sucede algo Jack?

--------------"Nada; es… solo que siento como si tuviera una misión importante entre manos; algo que debo hacer pero que no recuerdo.

--------------"Una vez que lleguemos a Tortuga te vas a sentir mejor.

--------------"Eso espero; porque siento que no soy yo mismo; me siento confundido y raro. Por ejemplo; quiero que me digas en este momento si la ausencia de William en este barco tiene algo que ver con nuestra sagrada unión.

Jack comienza a hacer demasiadas preguntas y eso preocupa mucho a Elizabeth.

--------------"Si. Está molesto con ambos.

--------------"¿Lo suficientemente molesto como para considerarlo ahora un enemigo potencialmente peligroso?

---------------"No lo creo; No quise recordarte los motivos de la ausencia de Will; fue malo para todos.

Jack se siente tan confundido que hasta piensa que el ron es el culpable de su falta de recuerdos y concentración.

---------------"Es la primera vez que pienso que el ron puede ser el culpable de la extraña confusión que me envuelve.

---------------"Jack, no te atormentes; todo está bien; estamos huyendo de Cutler Beckett; te rescatamos; me perdonaste; nos seguimos enamorando y ahora estamos aquí; como marido y mujer; como siempre lo soñé desde que te conocí.

----------------"Y si me amaste desde el primer día que me viste¿Por qué te comprometiste con nuestro ahora ex amigo William turner?

----------------"Jack; tu vida era un verdadero desastre y yo estaba asustada; casi no te conocía; Will era lo único que representaba una luz de libertad en mi vida. Volverte a ver me abrió los ojos pero igual sentí miedo; y casi termino… bueno¿para que recordar?

----------------"Mejor que no lo recordemos; porque fácilmente me pueden entrar las dudas de si es buena idea seguir contigo.

----------------"¡¿Qué dices?!

----------------"Bueno¿Qué tal si otro peligro nos acecha, un peligro de muerte y de pronto te regresa la idea de abandonarme para salvar tu propia existencia?

Elizabeth abraza a Jack fuertemente. Ella tiene miedo de que la niebla del olvido no sea tan poderosa como la describió Davy Jones. Ella ya se ha entregado a Jack en cuerpo y alma y perderlo sería como perder la vida misma y la esperanza de ser feliz por el resto de su vida.

----------------"Jamás volveré a lastimarte Jack; te amo; soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ti. No dudes nunca de mi amor; porque es lo único verdadero en mi vida en este momento.

Jack la abraza; pero sinceramente está sorprendido con los sentimientos de Elizabeth. Lo raro es que siente mucho amor en su corazón; y aunque ese amor y los recuerdos que lo acompañan tienen grabada la imagen de Elizabeth, en el fondo siente que no es ella quien lo merece.

Nace un nuevo amanecer; Will pasea por la playa, y cuando mira al horizonte puede ver un barco; es un barco sin bandera.

----------------"¡Vengan, barco a la vista!

Mirka viene con Bootstrap; Barbosa se acerca y trata de mirar sin que su rostro sea muy expuesto a los ojos de Mirka.

-----------------"No tiene bandera.

-----------------"Al menos es obvio que no es el Holandés Errante.

-----------------"¿Entonces?

-----------------"Calma; ya conocen el plan; somos piratas abandonados…

-----------------"Si, si; ya se.

-----------------"Si se ponen pesados no hay problema; yo obtuve un buen botín del Holandés Errante.

-----------------"¿En serio?

Mirka mete las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le muestra a Will y a Bootstrap varias gargantillas, anillos y pulseras; todas valiosas.

-----------------"Tienes suerte de que Davy Jones no se diera cuenta.

-----------------"Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón; ese es mi lema. Si nos piden un pago ya lo tenemos.

-----------------"Eres excelente Mirka.

Pero mientras el barco se acerca a Bal Dahar; un poco más lejos; en el Holandés Errante, Davy Jones está corroído por la rabia. En el suelo yace roto en pedazos el medallón; y hay sangre derramada. Maccus y Arkson se acercan y se dan cuenta de la perturbadora verdad.

--------------------"¿No es la sangre?

--------------------"¡¿Acaso no es evidente?! Dentro del medallón solo había sangre animal.

--------------------"¿Cuál será su plan de ataque?

--------------------"Por ahora no puedo hacer nada; no puedo pisar tierra firme; y esa sangre es tan letal tanto para el Kraken como para ustedes. Solo yo puedo tocarla sin problemas.

--------------------"¿Entonces?

--------------------"Creo que por ahora debo concentrarme en como hacerle pagar a la traidora de Elizabeth Swann su engaño; y buscar ¡el lugar donde ha sido ocultado mi corazón!

--------------------"Pero no podemos soltar el Kraken; estamos en desventaja si quien ahora posee su corazón nos ataca.

--------------------"No creo que Mirka trate de atacarme por un buen tiempo; espera un hijo y eso la limita. ¡Necesito recuperar mi corazón! Por ahora recuperar la sangre tendrá que pasar a segundo plano.

El barco está ya a unos pocos metros de la costa de Bal Dahar; y todo es expectativa para Will, Mirka, Bootstrap y Barbosa.

------------------"Recuerden; no titubeen en nada de lo que digan.

------------------"Lo recordaremos.

------------------"Cuenta con eso.

De pronto el barco comienza a izar bandera; es una enorme bandera azul; con el escudo del Rey Darij; rey de los gitanos. Mirka siente una emoción muy grande y Will se impresiona.

------------------"¡Son gitanos!

------------------"Si, ese es el escudo de la bandera de tu barco, lo recuerdo.

------------------"Pero¿de donde vienen?

------------------"Pronto lo sabremos; lo importante es que ya estamos salvados.

Y dicen bien; en su hogar en los pantanos; Dalma se siente satisfecha; ha logrado guiar a los gitanos que han de dar la batalla por Mirka; y que prepararán el camino para la batalla final.

Finalmente llegan a la orilla una joven con una capa negra que no deja ver bien su rostro y junto a ella dos hombres. La joven finalmente descubre su rostro y le hace una reverencia de respeto a Mirka.

----------------"Princesa Mirka; Bendita Santa Sara que nos permitió encontrarla.

----------------"¿Zara, en verdad eres tú?

----------------"Si princesa; es un honor saber que me recuerda.

Mirka se siente tan emocionada que la abraza fuertemente. Will está bastante impresionado con la joven Zara.

---------------"¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos?

---------------"Hace mucho que estamos viajando; el mundo se hace pequeño para los gitanos. Nos enviaron unos mensajes con tres hermosas palomas mensajeras; tan veloces y mágicas como la mujer que las entrenó; Dalma, se hace llamar.

---------------"La tía de Jack.

---------------"Los mensajes estaban divididos; el primero nos relató la historia de la masacre cruel; que envió al fondo del mar a nuestros hermanos; el segundo nos hablaba de su pena princesa; y el tercero, nos guió hasta aquí.

Mirka se siente ahora un poco más tranquila.

----------------"Creí que no volvería a ver a otro gitano.

----------------"La tierra nos separa pero el mar nos une. Su padre hizo mucho por nuestra tribu hace años; cuando perdíamos la esperanza; cuando el príncipe regente de Italia nos quitó el derecho a vivir en nuestro propio entorno; tu padre nos enseñó un mundo nuevo en el mar; aprendimos a ser piratas; a ser gitanos del mar; robando a los ladrones por los cien años de perdón.

-----------------"Gracias; no has cambiado mucho.

-----------------"Gracias princesa.

-----------------"Voy a presentarte a mis amigos. Él es William Turner; él es su padre; es una víctima de Davy Jones; por favor considérenlo mucho; es un buen hombre.

-----------------"Usted es la princesa; ley y orden; lo que mandes, haremos.

-----------------"Zara, te agradezco el respeto; pero fuimos amigas desde niñas; luego dejamos de vernos pero no me hace olvidar la amistad.

-----------------"Hasta que todo esto termine prefiero verla como princesa; hay peligro por delante y si algo pasa; las emociones limitan.

-----------------"Esa es una regla de mi padre; que personalmente no me gusta seguir. Las emociones son importantes y muchas nos ayudan a pensar en como hacer las cosas.

-----------------"Muy cierto. ¿Y él, quien es?

-----------------"Un excelente hombre, que aunque no puede hablar me dice mucho. Quiero respeto para mis amigos; quiero que los traten con el mismo respeto con el que me tratan a mí.

-----------------"Así será.

Will, Bootstrap y un esquivo Barbosa se acercan a ellas.

-------------------"Cuando usted lo ordene princesa; partiremos de esta isla hacia el hogar de Dalma; esas fueron sus órdenes.

-------------------"Si. Necesito verla.

-------------------"Necesitamos hacer planes.

-------------------"Pero primero; quiero que me llames por mi nombre Zara; he perdido a mi tribu; mi hermano está condenado a servir a Davy Jones; el hombre que amo no me recuerda; necesito tu amistad más que tu reverencias.

Zara se da cuenta de que su princesa sufre; y por la amistad que las unió de niñas está dispuesta a dirigirse a ella con menos formalidad. Por unos segundos las miradas de Will y Zara se encuentran; algo que extrañamente los hace estremecer. Pero para evitar que se note su interés; Zara se dirige de nuevo a Mirka

---------------"Como quieras, Mirka.

---------------"Gracias. Este va a ser el inicio de una nueva etapa.

Will se acerca.

----------------"Una etapa de venganza.

----------------"Y de redención.

_**Continuará…..**_


	26. Chapter 26 Robando un Corazón

Todos se encuentran a bordo del barco gitano llamado **_Romensa. _**Palabra gitana cuyo significado es **_Ave del Mar; _**Cada uno de los tripulantes espera a que las nuevas órdenes sean dadas por Zara.

--------------"Princesa; este es tu barco; a partir de este momento eres la ley y el orden.

--------------"Te lo agradezco Zara; pero quisiera que tú te mantuvieras al mando. Me siento mal; no me puedo concentrar.

--------------"Princesa…

--------------"Tenemos que hablar Zara; Will, tú y yo, a solas. Tenemos que hacer algo muy importante antes de ir con Dalma; antes de que tenga que salir de escena para cuidar de la vida de mi hijo.

Zara se impacta con esa revelación.

--------------"¿Hijo; esperas un hijo?

--------------"Tenemos que hablar. No quiero que zarpemos hasta que hayamos terminado de hablar los tres; es muy importante.

--------------"Eres la ley aunque hayas decidido dejarme el control del barco. Haremos lo que tú digas.

--------------"Gracias Zara. Pero antes dime; ¿como le va a esta, nuestra tribu?

--------------"El Príncipe Regente ha eliminado la ley de los gitanos; juzga a nuestros hombre y mujeres; los envía a la horca sin siquiera decirles por qué. Somos pocos los que quedamos, como puedes ver. Tratamos de regresar a la tierra; pero no pudimos vencer a la crueldad. Tuvimos que retomar las enseñanzas de tu padre y regresar al mar; volvimos a ser piratas; gitanos del mar.

Mirka está harta del abuso que se comete con su pueblo; y piensa tomar cartas en el asunto. No solo piensa vengarse y recuperar al hombre que ama; también va a dar la cara por su nuevo pueblo. El destino le impidió defender las vidas del pueblo que dirigió su padre; ahora no piensa permitir que sus nuevos hermanos corran la misma suerte. Y para lograr protegerlos; piensa usar al enemigo como carta de mando.

---------------"Mi querida Yesenia; que en la Gloria de Dios y Santa Sara descanse; tenía un refrán muy sabio**_; "La sombra se mueve hacia donde el sol la dirige"._** Ya no volveremos a seguir el camino que nos imponen los poderosos.

--------------"Seremos el sol que los dirigirá a ellos.

--------------"Los volveremos sombras; sombras que nunca más volverán a ver la luz del triunfo. Solo verán la nuestra, que los ha de manejar como marionetas.

A Will comienza a agradarle esta nueva alianza. Y en serio no puede evitar sentir cierta atracción por la joven guerrera gitana Zara. ¿Acaso el amor y la pena que Elizabeth ha provocado en él comienzan a desvanecerse? El dolor y la rabia muchas veces acaban con los recuerdos de la persona amada; Will ya no puede tener esperanzas con una mujer como Elizabeth que ha corrompido su alma vilmente.

Pero mientras se hacen planes en el Romensa; El Perla Negra se acerca a las costas de Tortuga. Gibbs se acerca a un melancólico Jack.

-----------------"Para el medio día estaremos en Tortuga. La brisa no es fuerte esta mañana.

-----------------"Buen trabajo Gibbs.

-----------------"Se ve triste capitán; ¿problemas con su mujer?

-----------------"Algo me dice que ella no es quien dice ser en mi vida; del mismo modo yo no creo ser quien ella dice que soy en su vida; y creo firmemente que aquí todos hemos pasado por algo sobrenatural que no nos deja ser, quienes somos realmente.

-----------------"Esa es una premisa bastante complicada de su parte capitán.

-----------------"Pero no me puedes negar que es bastante cierta. ¿Verdad?

-----------------"Si. No somos los mismos de antes. De hecho; la pobre de Ana María está teniendo unas extrañas visiones; unos sueños raros; no ha podido dormir.

-----------------"No la culpo. Cuando estoy con Elizabeth; mi esposa; mis recuerdos me dicen que la amo; pero cuando la tengo entre mis brazos no puedo sentir lo que mis recuerdos me dicen que debo sentir. Como ya te dije; le respondo como hombre pero no como esposo enamorado, y no lo entiendo.

----------------"Creo que en vez de ir a Tortuga, deberíamos hacerle una visita a su adorable tía Dalma.

----------------"La idea ha cruzado por mi mente. Pero no, aún no. Quiero hacer unas cuantas pruebas por mi cuenta primero; no quiero herir a Elizabeth con estas dudas que tengo. Después de todo es mi esposa; ¿cierto?

----------------"Cierto.

Jack da media vuelta para irse; pero se arrepiente y se acerca de nuevo a Gibbs.

---------------"En cuanto puedas dile a Ana María que la espero en mi cabina. Y cuando lo hagas quiero que te pongas creativo y encuentres una manera de mantener a Lizzie lejos de mi área cuando me envíes a Ana María. ¿De acuerdo?

--------------"Como ordenes Jack.

En el Romensa; Will, Zara y Mirka conversan en la cabina principal. Mirka ya le ha resumido a Zara su bella historia de amor y la tragedia que amenaza con terminarla.

------------------"Mirka; cuanto dolor te han causado; no puedo creer que exista tanta crueldad en el alma de una mujer.

William se siente muy mal al escuchar a Zara expresar tan bien la verdad que tanto le duele.

-----------------"Elizabeth Swann es como una fiebre perniciosa; infecta desde adentro. Ella no necesita de una espada para lastimar; casi me destruye; y ha lacerado profundamente el corazón de mi amigo William.

-----------------"Lamento tu pena Mirka; del mismo modo lamento tu dolor, William Turner.

-----------------"No te lamentes por mí; no voy a dejar que el dolor me mate.

-----------------"Así hablan las almas valientes; no eres gitano pero te asemejas mucho a nuestros hombres.

William se siente profundamente halagado con las palabras de Zara. Mirka nota que algo especial ocurre entre ellos; pero prefiere no intervenir para no detener algo que ella quisiera que naciera entre ellos. William merece una mujer buena, noble, de alma pura y brava; y Zara en su opinión sería una buena mujer para William; y una buena pieza de venganza contra Elizabeth.

-----------------"Antes de ir con Dalma; quiero hacer algo que será arriesgado pero que ya tenía planeado antes de que la tragedia que nos afecta en este momento a Will y a mí ocurriera.

-----------------"¿De que se trata?

-----------------"Quiero ir a Isla Blanca; para robarme el corazón de Davy Jones.

William está muy de acuerdo con Mirka; pero Zara definitivamente no.

-----------------"Mirka; ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Isla Blanca es una de las prisiones más peligrosas y mejor custodiadas del Caribe.

-----------------"Lo se. Pero tengo que hacerlo. Davy Jones y su bestia mataron a toda mi gente; a la mujer que fue como mi madre; condenó a mi hermano a servirle eternamente y me borró de la memoria del hombre que amo poniendo en mi lugar a mi rival y peor enemiga; Elizabeth Swann.

-----------------"Pero puede ser peligroso.

-----------------"Zara tiene razón; al menos deja que te llevemos con Dalma, nosotros lo haremos por ti.

-----------------"No. Quiero tener ese corazón en mis manos; no me quiero arriesgar a que algo salga mal; además; yo llevo conmigo el arma que nos protegerá de su horrenda bestia. Si es que Jones decide usarla contra nosotros.

Mirka les muestra el relicario; la cruz está llena de la sangre de la innombrable.

----------------"Elizabeth pensó que le había entregado la sangre de la innombrable a Davy Jones; pero lo que en realidad hizo fue entregarle sangre de animal. Al menos pude hacerle perder esa jugada.

William ahora tiene un escenario más favorable ante sus ojos.

-------------------"Bueno; entonces al menos la travesía será segura.

-------------------"Este relicario perteneció a las mujeres en la línea de mi madre por generaciones; protege a las madres y a sus bebés; no estoy en peligro. Y si todos hacen lo que tienen que hacer; no habrá dificultades.

-------------------"Tú mandas Mirka; haremos lo que sea por ti y por la libertad de los nuestros.

-------------------"Vamos a planear esto con cuidado.

-------------------"Perfecto. Bueno Zara; es hora de cambiar de rumbo.

-------------------"Como ordenes.

Zara sale de la cabina para impartir órdenes en cubierta. Una vez afuera la joven guerrera gitana está lista para ordenar el cambio de curso.

-----------------"¡Todos a sus puestos, icen la vela mayor; a toda vela hacia el norte; nuestro objetivo es Isla Blanca; de prisa; no quiero preguntas ni comentarios hasta que yo regrese con nuevas órdenes de la princesa Mirka; a trabajar todos!

Y mientras en el Romensa las órdenes y los deseos de Mirka son llevados a cabo sin protestas. En el Perla Negra Ana María y Jack tienen una reunión privada en la cabina principal.

------------------"Gibbs me comentó que has tenido pesadillas raras.

------------------"No se ni como interpretar lo que veo en mis sueños; no son del todo pesadillas pero me afectan mucho. En mis sueños veo la silueta de una mujer; joven, bueno ella casi siempre aparece de espaldas; pero se que es muy joven. Cuando se voltea hacia mi no puedo ver su rostro; pero lleva un bebé en brazos. Llevo soñando lo mismo desde hace tres noches; una y otra vez.

----------------"Pues es bastante raro; y me parece más raro aún que no hayamos discutido lo mal que nos sentimos entre nosotros mismos.

----------------"Es que no creo que ni siquiera nosotros mismos sepamos lo que nos ocurre realmente. La única que parece estar segura de sus actos y de su realidad es Elizabeth; tu mujer.

----------------"Si. A ella no parece perturbarle nada.

----------------"Capitán Sparrow; algo no anda bien estoy segura; espero que nuestra visita a Tortuga aclare nuestras mentes.

----------------"Eso espero. Quiero que te mantengas vigilante; como le dije a Gibbs, quiero hacer unas pruebas por mi cuenta antes de recurrir a la sabiduría de mi adorable y sabia tía Dalma; ¿de acuerdo?

----------------"¿Quieres que vigile a tu mujer? Bien, tú eres el capitán.

Mientras; en el Romensa. Todo está planeado para el robo del corazón de Davy Jones en Isla Blanca. Will está solo en la popa; solo hay algunos gitanos laborando a su alrededor; afilando espadas y detalles para la protección del barco. Zara se va acercando a él.

--------------"Hola.

--------------"Hola.

--------------"Logré convencerla de que durmiera un rato; una mujer en su estado necesita descansar y todo lo que hace es hablar de su venganza y de tener en sus manos el corazón de Davy Jones.

--------------"Mirka y yo tenemos motivos de sobra para tener ese corazón.

--------------"Quien lo tenga lo controla a él, a su bestia y al mar en todo su esplendor.

--------------"Nosotros tenemos otro planes para ese maldito órgano.

Zara puede sentir la amargura en la voz de William.

---------------"Davy Jones y Elizabeth Swann te han causado mucho dolor.

---------------"Davy Jones condenó a mi padre; y Elizabeth Swann hirió mi corazón.

---------------"¿Esa pobre alma atormentada; que ahora se pasea en silencio por esta cubierta, es tu padre?

---------------"Si; y pienso liberarlo de las cadenas que lo atan a Davy Jones.

---------------"¿Y quien es el otro?

---------------"Él es parte de la tripulación de Jack; es mudo; no lo conozco bien pero Mirka lo estima mucho.

---------------"¿Y que pasará con Elizabeth; que castigo has elegido para ella?

---------------"Ya no quiero nada con ella; ni siquiera me interesa vengarme. De todos modos ese derecho le corresponde a Mirka; la ha perjudicado más a ella que a mí.

Zara comienza a sentir que debe ayudar a Will a salir de su tristeza; ella quisiera ser su amiga.

---------------"Yo se como duele que te rompan el corazón. No siempre he sido un alma solitaria; mi único amor no siempre ha sido el mar. Estuve muy enamorada; lo conocí en un puerto de París; estábamos huyendo de la Armada Naval de Francia; él nos ayudó. Edward Lowe era su nombre.

---------------"¿Pirata?

---------------"Hasta los huesos, si. Unimos fuerzas y derrotamos al barco enemigo. Tuvimos muchas aventuras juntos; nunca llegamos a nada íntimo; no por falta de ganas, pero si por culpa del peligro que nos rondaba constantemente. Una tarde, anclamos nuestros barcos en las costas de Gibraltar; me dijo que me amaba; que quería abandonar el mar y tener una vida tranquila conmigo en tierra firme; yo me sentía en las nubes; nos besamos; fue la primera vez que me sentí débil en la presencia de un hombre; estaba profundamente enamorada. Hasta brindamos para sellar nuestra unión.

---------------"¿Qué pasó luego; que salió mal?

---------------"Mientras Edward me proponía matrimonio mi hermana y primera al mando de este barco; Kendra; robaba las mejores joyas de nuestro último botín; y al alba ambos huyeron juntos sin que nadie a bordo de este barco pudiera notarlo; nos llevamos la sorpresa cuando despertamos al día siguiente. Kendra, mi hermana, había drogado a toda la tripulación, incluyéndome, para poder huir con el hombre que yo amaba y con la mejor parte del tesoro que nos costó tres años encontrar.

William está impresionado y conmovido con el relato de Zara. Ella muestra que aún le duele recordarlo.

-----------------"Lloré como una estúpida por mucho tiempo; no solo por la traición de Kendra; Edward Lowe destrozó mis ilusiones; decidí cerrar mi corazón para siempre. ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

------------------"Dime.

------------------"A lo único que le tengo miedo en esta vida es a volver a enamorarme; si me vuelve a suceder no tendré el valor de revelarlo; porque el miedo a la traición me lo impediría.

Will no sabe como animarla a que no debe pensar de ese modo; pero ahora se da cuenta de que Zara tiene algo en común con él; ambos tienen una pena de amor profunda y muy parecida.

------------------"Envidio a Mirka en cierto modo; pero no te preocupes es en buena forma. Lo que ella tiene con Jack es hermoso; vale la pena luchar por un amor así; Mirka es una mujer bendecida; aunque ahora parezca lo contrario.

Pero mientras Will y Zara se conocen y se relatan sus penas de amor. El Perla Negra ya se encuentra en el muelle de Tortuga. Como siempre todo es algarabía, desorden y desenfreno en ese popular puerto pirata. Jack llega a la taberna acompañado de Elizabeth, Gibbs, Marty, Raggetti y Pintel.

----------------"Bueno capitán, creo que podremos descansar por unos días y divertirnos en grande.

----------------"No olvides que debemos obtener recursos de este puerto antes de abandonarlo.

----------------"¿Quiere que hagamos trabajo de espías para enterarnos del paradero de nuevos tesoros?

----------------"Los borrachos tienen la mala costumbre de decir todo lo que saben; aprovéchense de esa efímera debilidad.

----------------"Como ordenes Jack. Creo que los malos vientos se van; ¡vengan todos a parte de divertirnos tenemos trabajo que hacer!

Elizabeth mira con preocupación a Jack.

----------------"¿Nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo?

----------------"Un par de días más o menos; necesito despejar mi mente, me siento más tenso de lo normal.

----------------"Todo está bien Jack; no creo que nos sigan hasta aquí.

----------------"¿Estás segura de que solo venimos huyendo de las fuerzas navales de la East India Trading Company comandadas por Beckett?

----------------"Si, esa es la única amenaza que nos ronda.

----------------"Eso es interesante. Considerando que aún no hemos eliminado nuestra peor amenaza; Davy Jones.

Esta vez Jack ha logrado poner a Elizabeth en una encrucijada. Como va a responder a la premisa de Jack sin comprometerse.

---------------"Tienes razón; pero ahora que estamos en tierra firme podemos planear como destruirlo; claro; primero tenemos que encontrar su corazón.

---------------"Si; espero que también recuerdes que no es buena idea traicionarme.

---------------"¿Traicionarte?

---------------"Todos los lindos recuerdos de amor que tengo en mi mente tienen tu rostro y tu nombre amor, pero lo que no he podido olvidar aunque lo he intentado fue ese beso mortal; cada vez que me acuerdo me enojo mucho y eso no es bueno. Me… enerva pensar que algo así pueda repetirse de nuevo.

--------------"Eso nunca Jack; eres el amor de mi vida; te amo más que a nadie en este mundo. No lo dudes nunca. Ya me perdonaste; no dudes de mi amor.

Elizabeth besa y abraza a Jack; calmando así sus dudas; pero ella sabe que debe ser más cuidadosa; o perderá todo lo que ha ganado; ahora Elizabeth sabe que la niebla del olvido es frágil, y puede desvanecerse al más mínimo error.

Pasan las horas; es casi de noche y el Romensa ya se encuentra cerca de las costas de Isla Blanca; a lo lejos se pueden ver las antorchas que iluminan el muelle de la espectral isla; donde luce imponente y lúgubre la enorme fortaleza que sirve de prisión para muchos hombres; la mayoría inocentes que pagan culpas ajenas, de corruptos de cuello blanco.

En el camarote principal; Zara y Mirka se concentran en lucir como dos damas de la más alta sociedad.

------------------"¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer y decir Zara?

------------------"Somos primas, buscamos a tu hermano que ha sido condenado injustamente por las cortes de España; el cargo; mal uso de fondos de la Corona. Tenemos los documentos falsos; tenemos una buena dote y los elementos físicos necesarios para envolver a los guardias y que nos dejen hacer nuestro trabajo.

------------------"Tenemos que idear un segundo plan en caso de que las cosas se compliquen.

------------------"Podríamos usar al padre de Will; sus extraordinarias habilidades pueden servirnos de mucho.

------------------"Como distracción si. No es mala idea.

------------------"Tienes que ser cuidadosa Mirka; llevas una criatura dentro de ti; fruto de tu amor con tu pirata; no arriesgues su vida.

------------------"Si todo sale como esperamos no habrá que usar la fuerza; de todos modos si los ánimos se alteran Will está a cargo de organizar a tus hombres.

-----------------"William Turner; tiene la mirada más tierna que he visto; y al mismo tiempo tiene alma de gitano; aunque no lo es.

-----------------"Tiene sangre pirata; eso lo hace fuerte. Pero creo que cuando todo esto termine regresará a tierra firme.

-----------------"Yo quisiera poder hacerlo algún día también.

Tocan a la puerta.

------------------"Ya casi estamos listas.

------------------"¡Mirka, es Will, hay problemas!

Mirka y Zara se miran con decepción; Mirka sale primero de la cabina seguida por Zara; Will se impresiona al ver a Zara como toda una dama.

Una vez en cubierta Mirka puede ver claramente cual es el problema; es otro barco anclado en el muelle de Isla Blanca; con bandera de la East India Trading Company; un barco demasiado grande y lujoso para ser de carga. Will, Zara y Dorian; uno de los mejores hombres de Zara se acercan a Mirka.

------------------"Apuesto lo que quieras a que ese es el barco de Lord Cutler Beckett.

------------------"Sospecho lo mismo. Esto se complica.

------------------"Para nada Will. Ese sádico miserable se enamoró de mí desde la hermosa fiesta de máscaras en Port Royal. Es tan imbécil como Davy Jones en lo que a mujeres se refiere. Se vuelven ciegos y no ven más allá de sus narices.

------------------"A muchos nos pasa.

------------------"William no lo dije por ti; tú caso es muy distinto.

------------------"Olvídalo; no me siento atacado.

------------------"Esto me facilita mucho más las cosas. Dorian.

------------------"¿A sus órdenes princesa?

------------------"Llévanos a la costa; prepárate bien. William por favor, ten a los hombres listos.

------------------"Descuida; esta vez no voy a fallarte.

------------------"Nunca lo has hecho; no eres culpable de lo que le pasó a mi barco ni a mi gente; recuérdalo.

Bootstrap se acerca.

---------------"Yo estaré rondando por los alrededores en caso de que mis habilidades sean requeridas.

---------------"Gracias.

A unos pocos metros de la proa los observa Barbosa. Él prepara bien su arma en caso de que tenga que salir en defensa de su hija y de sus intereses.

En Isla Blanca; James Norrington y Lord Cutler Beckett hacen negocios clandestinos en compañía de dos corsarios del gobierno de Francia y otros altos oficiales corruptos de la Guardia Real de Inglaterra. Encargados de cuidar de las finanzas del rey; pero que también de encargan de obtener beneficios por sus buenos cuidados.

-----------------"Tenemos el control de los siete mares; cualquier barco que no pague lo que hemos impuesto como ley para intercambio comercial tristemente se perderá en las profundidades del mar. Eso claro; cuando tenga mi entrevista con Davy Jones y le muestre lo que tengo en mi poder.

-----------------"Lord Beckett; ¿Qué le hace pensar que Davy Jones se va a rendir a sus pies?

-----------------"Tengo su corazón; tiene que obedecerme o simplemente me encargaré de que se convierte en algo menos que una leyenda.

-----------------"Usted no puede hacer eso; la leyenda claramente dice que quien perfore el corazón de Davy Jones terminará siendo el capitán del Holandés Errante. Ese barco necesita de un corazón vivo o no tendrá capitán.

----------------"Una tonta leyenda del mar. Lo que sí me queda claro Monsieur Deveroux es que Davy Jones no desea perecer. Por lo que hará todo lo que yo le ordene.

La reunión es interrumpida por un soldado.

-----------------"Lord Beckett

-----------------"Por tu bien espero que sea importante.

-----------------"La joven Condesa de Valencia se encuentra en la isla en compañía de su prima la Duquesa de Sotomayor. Ambas exigen verlo de inmediato.

El rostro de Cutler Beckett se transforma al saber que su amada condesa se encuentra en la isla; aunque no deja de impactarle; ¿Qué puede estar haciendo ella en una prisión tan peligrosa y ruin como Isla Blanca?

-----------------"Norrington.

-----------------"Mi lord.

-----------------"Continúe por favor. Regreso en un momento.

-----------------"Adelante.

Zara y Mirka están en los cuarteles generales de la prisión. Las dos estudian cuidadosamente el área; disimulando muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones.

-----------------"¿Dónde crees que pueda estar ese maldito corazón Mirka?

-----------------"Calma Zara; comienzo a tener una idea de donde puede estar.

-----------------"¿Segura?

-----------------"Si. Y pienso utilizar un método que aprendí de una rival. Es cruel, pero Beckett lo merece.

-----------------"¿Qué tienes en mente princesa?

-----------------"Tú solo sígueme la corriente todo el tiempo.

-----------------"Este es tu juego; yo solo te sigo y te protejo.

Cutler Beckett entra; Mirka respira profundo y caracterizando perfectamente a una mujer sufrida, se lanza llorando a los brazos del malvado lord; Zara solo observa y pone la misma cara de tristeza.

-----------------"¿Qué hace aquí condesa; que es lo que sucede?

-----------------"Mi hermano; ¡usted es el único que puede ayudarme; Dios, es casi un milagro haberlo encontrado en esta terrible isla!

-----------------"¿Qué le sucede a su hermano condesa?

-----------------"Mi hermano ha sido confinado a esta isla de terror y muerte de manera injusta. Se le acusa de mal uso de fondos de la Corona de España; ¡lo cual es falso!

-----------------"Calma; no llore por favor. Si su hermano se encuentra en una de las celdas lo vamos a encontrar, lo sacaremos y resolveremos el problema de inmediato.

-----------------"¡Quiero ir con usted; necesito ver a mi hermano, no se niegue a llevarme con usted, se lo ruego mi lord!

Lord Beckett duda por unos segundos; pero Mirka está haciendo uso de sus encantos y de su belleza para tentarlo a hacer todo lo que ella ordene.

---------------"No quiero que pase por la molestia de tener que ver celdas sucias y reos groseros.

---------------"Se trata de mi hermano mi lord; no me importa; además, usted está a mi lado para protegerme. ¿Verdad?

Zara tiene que contenerse para no reírse; en serio que Mirka es una excelente actriz. Finalmente Beckett accede.

------------------"Mi lord; ella es mi prima la Duquesa Carolina de Sotomayor.

------------------"¿Sotomayor; es usted la hija de Claudio de Sotomayor?

Beckett está haciendo pruebas; aunque está cautivado con la joven "condesa"; siempre es bueno corroborar los rangos de las personas; por si acaso. Lo que el malvado lord no sabe es que esta raza de gitanos del mar es muy culta; y saben muy bien lo que hacen.

----------------"No mi lord; mi padre es el Duque Rafael de Sotomayor; Duque de la casa de Barcelona. Seguro lo conoce usted.

----------------"Lamentablemente no personalmente; es un placer conocer a una pieza tan encantadora de esa ilustre familia.

----------------"El honor es mío lord Beckett. Aunque las circunstancias sean tan negativas.

Mirka le da un mensaje claro con la mirada a Zara; ella lo entiende y sabe lo que tiene que hacer una vez Mirka se aleje con Beckett.

Mirka y Beckett ya han salido de la oficina principal del cuartel; ahora es el turno de Zara de corromper las mentes de los guardias con objetos tan brillantes como el sol y más valiosos que la lealtad a una prisión infernal.

Beckett y Mirka se acercan a las celdas de castigo; la joven princesa sabe que ahora es el momento de imitar a su rival y peor enemiga. Mirka detiene a Beckett y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"Nunca olvidaré este momento mi lord; lo que usted hará por mi esta noche; hará que mi destino sea alentador; me dará esperanza. Pero inevitablemente cambiará el rumbo de su vida; tal vez para mal.

-----------------"Nada malo puede venir de una joven tan encantadoramente bella como usted; dulce condesa.

Mirka se va acercando a Beckett y con toda la amargura de su alma lo besa; él responde a sus besos; ella lo tienta pero se siente miserable al tener que besar a un hombre que desprecia; pero por Jack, por su hijo y por vengar la muerte injusta de su pueblo se mantiene firme y sigue adelante. Imitando al pie de la letra la infamia que Elizabeth cometió con Jack; lentamente y sin que Beckett se de cuenta; Mirka lo está llevando al interior de una de las celdas de castigo; inteligentemente la joven ata la mano de Beckett a una de los grilletes incrustados en los muros de piedra de la pequeña celda; pero no conforme con esto; ella saca un arma y la coloca en la garganta del impresionado e incrédulo lord.

-----------------"Este truco miserable; pero útil en las circunstancias correctas; lo aprendí de una enemiga que usted y yo tenemos en común.

-----------------"¿No me digas? Y dime, **¿**quien demonios eres tú realmente?

-----------------"Una mujer que al igual que usted tiene intereses que proteger. Quiero el corazón de Davy Jones. Ahora.

-----------------"El dolor que me has causado lo vas a pagar con tu vida; condesa.

-----------------"No soy una condesa; soy una gitana; pirata. Soy la esposa, la mujer de Jack Sparrow. Él es el hombre que amo; él es el dueño de mi cuerpo, de mi alma y de mi corazón. Parece que hasta en asuntos de amor, él sigue siendo mejor que usted; mi lord.

Beckett siente que su alma se quema. El dolor que siente en su orgullo y en su hombría es indescriptible.

-----------------"Así que eso es; todo esto es por el capitán Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Si. Por él; y por la gente que perdí; ¡mi gente! A manos de Davy Jones.

-----------------"¿Piensas vengarte?

-----------------"Si, soy muy buena con las venganzas. Dime donde tienes el corazón; o adornaré la cerradura de esta celda con el tuyo.

-----------------"No eres capaz.

-----------------"¿Quieres apostar?

Beckett la ve demasiado decidida; prefiere entregarle el corazón y cazarla por los siete mares antes que la historia lo recuerde como el hombre que murió a manos de una miserable gitana; una pirata que lo envolvió y lo engañó vilmente.

-----------------"Perderás el tiempo; hay cientos de guardias que no te dejarán salir con vida de esta isla.

-----------------"Guardias que mi querida prima está sobornando ahora mismo; ¿acaso ves alguno por aquí? Aquellos que necesito fuera de mi camino lo están; porque mi gente les está pagando más de lo que ellos merecen o podrán obtener trabajando en este infierno. La moneda rige al mundo; ¿no es ese tu lema? Jack lo recuerda muy bien.

-----------------"Voy a perseguirte por los siete mares; nunca voy a dejar de cazarte.

Como humillación final; Mirka vuelve a besar los labios de Beckett; ella sabe que le duele estar cerca de ella sabiendo que es la mujer de otro; de su más grande enemigo; el capitán Jack Sparrow.

-------------------"Esto es lo más cerca que estarás de nuevo de una mujer Beckett; eres despreciable; ni con todo el poder que tienes eres capaz de tener una familia; una mujer que te ame. El amor no es para los miserables, genocidas, corruptos y asesinos como tú, Cutler Beckett; ahora¡dime donde está el maldito corazón de Davy Jones; o verás como saco el tuyo de tu ilustre pecho!

------------------"¿Ves aquella capilla al final del pasillo?

------------------'Si.

------------------"Allí lo vas a encontrar en un bello cofre de cristal. Frente a una imagen de Santa Marta.

------------------"Si me estás engañando voy a regresar; y cumpliré con mi amenaza de mostrarte como se ve tu corazón fuera de tu pecho.

-----------------"No te engaño. Tómalo y lárgate. Pronto nos volveremos a ver.

-----------------"Pero por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver mi lord; tú le vas poner fin a esta pesadilla; eso dalo por hecho.

Mirka solo sonríe maliciosamente y se aleja de él hacia la capilla. Lord Beckett se siente muy herido; tanto, que una solitaria lágrima rueda por su mejilla. El malvado lord sinceramente estaba enamorado de la joven "condesa". Y el saber que ella es la mujer del capitán Jack Sparrow; que es una gitana del mar; lo humilla, lo lastima y lo llena de rabia.

Mirka entra a la capilla; es el único lugar hermoso de esa terrible prisión; y por supuesto; solo sirve de santuario para quienes manejan la prisión. Mirka se acerca al altar y puede ver el cofre de cristal con el corazón de Davy Jones; para ella es impresionante verlo latir. Pero no puede perder tiempo; así que lo toma; le hace una reverencia a la imagen de Santa Marta y de inmediato sale de la Capilla.

Zara junto con toda su gente se han encargado de mantener a los guardias contentos y a raya; para que Mirka tenga vía libre para escapar. Mirka finalmente sale por la parte posterior de la prisión; es recibida por Will y por Dorian; Zara mira hacia el este donde se encuentra el bote que los llevará de regreso al Romensa y ve la señal que indica que todo salió muy bien y que ya es hora de abandonar Isla Blanca.

En la prisión mientras tanto; James Norrington al igual que los invitados comienzan a resentir la prolongada ausencia de su anfitrión. Norrington decide ir por él.

-----------------"Disculpen, veré que es lo que está retrasando tanto a Lord Beckett.

Norrington se retira en compañía de dos soldados.

Finalmente ya todos se encuentran sanos y salvos en el Romensa; y lo mejor; tienen en sus manos lo que tanto anhelaban; el arma que los hace ahora los únicos capaces de controlar a Davy Jones y a su terrible bestia. Will y Mirka están muy felices y esperanzados con este logro. Zara se acerca a Mirka.

-------------------"Tienes que decirnos a donde debemos dirigirnos; falta poco para que descubran nuestra hazaña.

-------------------"Vamos con Dalma; a toda vela.

Zara de inmediato se aleja para dar la orden de partir a toda prisa de las costas de Isla Blanca.

Will y Mirka observan detenidamente el corazón de Davy Jones.

---------------"Lo tenemos.

---------------"Como quisiera perforarlo en este momento.

---------------"Tengo ese honor reservado para otra persona; liberaremos a tu padre pero tú no mereces ocupar el lugar de Davy Jones.

---------------"¿Qué haremos ahora?

---------------"Primero salgamos de aquí; una vez bajo la protección de Dalma; haremos nuevos planes.

_**Continuará…..**_


	27. Chapter 27 Poseidón

Un nuevo amanecer llena de luz a las lúgubres costas de Isla Blanca. En la oficina principal de los cuarteles generales de la prisión; Lord Cutler Beckett medita en silencio su terrible pena y su catastrófica pérdida. De pronto la triste paz de sus pensamientos es interrumpida; alguien toca a la puerta.

----------------"Adelante.

James Norrington entra y cierra la puerta; su aspecto no muestra que venga con buenas noticias.

--------------"¿Identificaron el barco de esos ladrones?

--------------"Cuando salimos la mar estaba desierta; debo admitir que son verdaderos profesionales; tenían todo perfectamente calculado.

--------------"Los buscaremos por los siete mares; en cada puerto; en cada isla.

--------------"¿Usted realmente se enamoró de esa mujer Lord Beckett?

--------------"¿Te parece algo anormal? Soy un hombre como cualquier otro; fui cegado por la belleza de una mujer, igual que Davy Jones; igual que tú.

Norrington resiente ese comentario; recordar a Elizabeth aún lo lastima.

--------------"De hecho; considero que es viable el que yo dirija esta misión. No es que desconfíe de tus habilidades; pero esto se ha vuelto demasiado personal para mí. Tienes un día para preparar mi barco. Retírate.

Norrington obedece de inmediato la orden de Beckett.

Poco a poco; El Romensa navega río arriba; llegando al canal que conecta al mar con el pantano de Dalma. El corazón de Davy Jones permanece en un lugar seguro en la cabina principal; custodiado por dos gitanos. Mirka se acerca a ellos; los jóvenes de inmediato le permiten el paso; abren la puerta. Mirka entra y los guerreros gitanos cierran la puerta. La princesa gitana se acerca lentamente al cofre de cristal donde late el corazón de Davy Jones. Mirka toma su relicario y lo mira fijamente. La joven abre el cofre de cristal; los latidos del corazón de Jones son estables; la tentación de darle una puñalada es muy grande; pero ella sabe que debe contenerse; aunque eso no quiere decir que no se pueda divertir un poco y de ese modo saborear el dulce néctar de la venganza.

-----------------"Veamos como reacciona tu corazón ante el toque de la sangre de la mujer que tanto amaste; capitán Jones.

Mirka abre el crucifijo de su relicario; la punta tiene una especie de gancho de alambre donde se ha impregnado una pequeña porción de la sangre de la innombrable; con mucho cuidado; Mirka deja caer una gota de la sangre sobre el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones. El efecto es inmediato; el corazón comienza a palpitar aceleradamente.

Pero no solo el corazón siente el efecto de la sangre; Davy Jones siente una fuerte punzada; un dolor que le corroe sus crueles entrañas. Siente como si una llamarada lo envolviera. Ahora sabe que quien tiene su corazón; está jugando con él; y parece tener una clara idea de quien es. Todos los tripulantes del Holandés Errante están preocupados por su capitán; que sigue abatido por esa sensación de ardor, de amargura y de miedo que por primera vez abruman su existencia.

Mirka sonríe satisfecha al ver que ya el corazón comienza a latir con más normalidad. Con un tono de melancolía y al mismo tiempo de burla; Mirka comienza a tararear la dulce melodía de la caja de música de Davy Jones.

------------------"Espero que hayas sentido esta punzada; en mi nombre, en el de mi pueblo y hasta por la memoria de la mujer que te transformó en el ser grotesco y miserable que eres. Sangre por sangre, Davy Jones; voy a sacarte de tu miseria más pronto de lo que te imaginas; y te va a doler; vas a conocer la magnitud de la venganza de una gitana; te lo juro.

Mirka cierra bien su relicario y le da un beso; luego cierra muy bien el cofre de cristal.

En cubierta; Dorian divisa el canal que conduce el hogar de Tía Dalma. De inmediato el joven va a darle aviso a William y a Zara.

-------------------"Llegamos al canal.

-------------------"Prepara todo para desembarcar; quiero que te quedes al mando hasta nuestro regreso.

-------------------"Como ordenes.

Zara mira a Will.

---------------"¿Iremos solo los tres?

---------------"No, irá mi padre y ese hombre; tenemos que estar juntos en esto.

---------------"Tienes razón Will; iré por Mirka.

Mirka sale a cubierta; Will y Zara van hacia ella.

----------------"Llegamos.

----------------"Iba a ir por ti para avisarte.

----------------"Tenía que salir a respirar un poco de aire. Que bueno que lo logramos.

----------------"¿Dónde piensas que debe quedarse el corazón de Davy Jones; en el barco o con esa mujer; Dalma?

----------------"Si viajan con el corazón se van a convertir en el blanco de Jones y de Beckett; después de lo que le hice no va a dejar de perseguirme. Es mejor que se quede en mis manos y en las de Dalma.

----------------"Es lo mejor.

Zara confía tanto en Mirka como en Will; por eso no piensa intervenir en lo que se refiere al destino del corazón de Davy Jones.

Pero mientras ellos se preparan para entrar a los misteriosos dominios de Tía Dalma; Davy Jones medita sobre lo sucedido hace un rato en la soledad de su oscura y húmeda cabina; como siempre; la melodía que es recuerdo de su único y cruel amor llena la atmósfera.

"_Ni matándola, ni arrancándome el corazón pude desvanecer la pena y la condena que el amor dejó en mí. No puedo permitir que sigan jugando conmigo; en cuanto recupere lo que es mío me encargaré de que todos los que han jugado con mi corazón paguen con sangre; especialmente ella; le haré una última oferta a los dioses del mar por la sangre de la princesa gitana; o mejor; por la sangre de su hijo"._

Dalma se encuentra buscando el destino entre sus objetos de trabajo; la puerta de su hogar se abre y es Mirka quien entra. Dalma se emociona al verla y de inmediato va a recibirla. Ambas se miran; Dalma puede ver claramente el dolor en los ojos de Mirka. Barbosa entra con su disfraz; Dalma lo mira fijamente y puede sentir que aunque lo oculta; sufre por la suerte tan negra que ha arropado a su hija.

-----------------"Bienvenida; princesa gitana.

-----------------"Soy una princesa sin reino Dalma.

-----------------"Tu reino vive; tu pueblo, tu nuevo pueblo te respalda.

Dalma coloca su mano sobre el aún plano vientre de Mirka y sonríe.

-----------------"Dentro de unos meses el fruto de tu amor con Jack Sparrow vendrá al mundo; después de eso; serás libre para poner en orden tu vida; vengar a los tuyos y recuperar al amor de tu vida.

-----------------"Será una eternidad para mí. Pero la vida de mi bebé es importante.

----------------"Pero el que te encuentres lejos; no quiere decir que no estarás cerca de Jack.

----------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

----------------"Ya hablaremos esta noche. Primero; déjame darle la bienvenida a William Turner; y a tu amiga; Zara Layevska.

Zara está impresionada; ¿Cómo es que Dalma la conoce si nunca se han visto?

----------------"¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre?

----------------"Yo siempre estoy al tanto de la identidad de mis visitantes. Pasen, sean bienvenidos. Hay mucho que hacer; el enemigo tiene ventaja; aunque tú, princesa; tienes algo de mucho valor en contra de los enemigos. Algo poderoso y muy peligroso.

---------------"¿Puedes sentirlo verdad?

Dalma no responde a esa pregunta. Will y Zara sienten curiosidad por el repentino silencio de ambas. Mirka está ansiosa de ver la reacción de Dalma cuando le muestre el corazón de Jones. Jack le hablaba a Mirka de Dalma cuando se conocieron por primera vez; cuando él era un adolescente y ella una chiquilla enamorada y hambrienta de aventuras. Ella recuerda muy bien el modo en el que Jack se expresaba de Dalma, la describía como una mujer de mucho misterio, sabia, fuerte e indomable como el mar; dulce en tiempos de paz; cruel cuando se sentía atacada o presionada. Por eso Mirka siente que Dalma es mucho más de lo que pretende ser.

---------------"Will; muéstrale a Dalma nuestro último hallazgo.

Will sale de la guarida de Dalma; unos segundos después entra con el cofre de cristal; donde late estable el corazón maligno de Davy Jones. Dalma está impresionada; hasta se puede ver un brillo de miedo en sus ojos. William coloca el cofre sobre la mesa.

-----------------"¿Cómo lo lograste?

-----------------"Sabía donde lo escondía Beckett; me fue muy útil el truco que utilizó Elizabeth para engañar a Jack; y aquí lo tienes.

-----------------"Brillante. ¿Y que se supone que haremos?

------------------"Te lo voy a decir. Dalma; voy a necesitar de toda tu ayuda; con los planes y con mi embarazo; mi hijo me motiva a seguir adelante; ¿me comprendes?

------------------"Claro que sí. No olvides que el bebé que esperas es parte de mi mundo también. Lo que tengas planeado con este corazón se hará.

Dalma y Mirka se toman de la mano en señal de apoyo y solidaridad. Mirka necesita confiar en ella; el corazón le dice que puede hacerlo con los ojos cerrados; pero la razón le dice que Dalma sabe mucho más de lo que dice.

---------------"Dinos que quieres hacer.

---------------"Will; tienes que idear una forma de regresar al Perla; recuerda que allí están todos los documentos que prueban los crímenes de Cutler Beckett; tienes que evitar que Elizabeth los use a su favor.

---------------"Solo espero que no me hayan olvidado.

---------------"La niebla del olvido fue usada solamente en mi contra. Lo que no sé es que habrá inventado Elizabeth para justificar tu ausencia en el barco.

Dalma interviene.

----------------"Eso tiene que hacerse; pero no pueden viajar en el barco que los trajo hasta aquí.

----------------"Es el único que tenemos.

----------------"No hay tiempo para buscar otro. El Romensa es muy buen barco.

Dalma sonríe misteriosamente y se pone de pie.

-----------------"Vengan conmigo; daremos un pequeño paseo.

-----------------"¿A dónde?

-----------------"Ya lo verán. Vengan.

Todos tienen dudas; pero igual obedecen el mandato de Dalma; después de todo, lo que sea que ella vaya a mostrarles definitivamente será útil.

Pero en Tortuga; algo no anda bien con Elizabeth. La culpa la persigue; aunque ya consiguió lo que quería, los remordimientos no la dejan en paz. Por su culpa una tribu de gitanos fue masacrada; ella sabe que va a tener que cargar con esas muertes el resto de su vida. Pero ya es demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos; ahora es la mujer de Jack Sparrow; es la persona que siempre quiso ser. Finalmente decide entrar al muy humilde cuarto de hotel que comparte con su amado pirata; cierra la puerta y toma una botella de ron; de pronto la habitación literalmente se congela con una brisa helada que logra abrir una de las ventanas y al mismo tiempo asustar a Elizabeth.

-----------------"¿Creíste que te ibas a salir con la tuya?

Elizabeth deja caer la botella; y no puede creer que esté viendo a Serkán frente a ella; mucho menos en las condiciones en las que se encuentra; pálido, con una mano mutada en forma de tentáculo.

----------------"¿¡Tú?!

----------------"Hola Asesina.

----------------"Tú… ¡tú estás muerto!

----------------"Nada de eso; estoy condenado; por tu culpa. Pero sabes; a pesar de todo la vida es justa; y Davy Jones puede ser amable cuando quiere; de hecho; me ha dado el placer de darte una mala noticia.

----------------"Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Davy Jones. Nuestro trato ya se cerró.

----------------"En eso te equivocas. Mi hermana te hizo una jugada muy buena. Lo que le entregaste a Jones no fue la sangre de la innombrable; fue sangre de animal.

Elizabeth no lo puede creer; Serkán realmente está disfrutando el momento.

---------------"Mi hermana cambió la sangre de lugar porque no confiaba en tu presencia maligna; algo le decía que planeabas algo ruin; y no se equivocó. Tu problema es que ya Jones lo sabe; y cree que fuiste tú quien lo traicionó cambiando la sangre.

---------------"¡No puede culparme!

---------------"Para él eres culpable; nada de lo que digas te va a salvar de su venganza.

Elizabeth ahora si tiene miedo. Serkán se acerca a ella; de forma brusca enreda su tentáculo en la mano derecha de Elizabeth; la aprieta para obligarla a abrirla; una vez lo consigue; Serkán usa su mano derecha, la que aún tiene apariencia humana para marcarla con la mancha negra; símbolo que la convierte en la siguiente víctima de Davy Jones.

-----------------"Me parece que en esta ocasión; serás tú quien se quede sola y atada al mástil mayor del Perla Negra. Pues el Kraken tiene un hambre voraz, por la mujer que lleva, la mancha negra.

Elizabeth llora de miedo al ver la mancha negra dibujada en su mano; el terror se apodera de ella; y Serkán lo está disfrutando.

-----------------"Ahora estás tan condenada como yo; no, mucho peor. Pagarás por la sangre que derramó mi pueblo injustamente; vas a pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hermana; por lo que le haces a Jack, a Will y a todos los que te rodean.

----------------"¡Voy a salvarme; no te voy a dar el gusto, ni a ella!

----------------"¿Y como piensas salvarte; como le vas a explicar a Jack que tienes la mancha negra? Estás perdida.

----------------"¡Eso lo veremos!

----------------"Oh si, lo veremos. En cuanto el Perla Negra zarpe el Kraken irá por ti. Y créeme que yo buscaré un buen lugar en la cubierta del Holandés Errante para disfrutar en grande de tan maravilloso espectáculo.

Serkán suelta a Elizabeth y desaparece de su presencia. Elizabeth tiene mucho miedo; de inmediato toma un pedazo de tela y cubre su mano para que nadie vea que está marcada por Davy Jones. Ahora tiene que pensar en salvarse; tiene que inventar algo que no la comprometa pero que sí la salve de ser devorada por el Kraken.

Elizabeth sale muy nerviosa del hotel; baja las escaleras de prisa y una vez al final se tropieza con Ana María.

--------------------"¡¿Qué te sucede mujer?!

--------------------"Nada; no me pasa nada.

--------------------"¿Segura? Te ves muy pálida; y estás agitada; como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

--------------------"No digas tonterías; no me pasa nada; estoy…un poco nerviosa; el ambiente de esta isla no me gusta.

--------------------"Pues es mejor que te vayas acostumbrado; eres la mujer del capitán Jack Sparrow, de un pirata; y este es precisamente el paraíso para todos los que nos consideramos piratas de alma, sangre y corazón.

--------------------"Si; en eso tienes razón. De hecho espero que Jack planee quedarse por varios días. Aunque esto no me gusta al menos descansaré del mar.

--------------------"Pues no te emociones mucho con esa idea; a Jack no le agrada estar en tierra firme por mucho tiempo. ¿Segura que estás bien; que te pasó en la mano?

--------------------"Nada; fue… una torpeza de mi parte, me corté con el vidrio de una botella; pero estoy bien.

--------------------"Como digas; bueno me voy a dormir; ya no aguanto a tanto borracho a mi alrededor.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth. La joven Swann tiene que pensar rápido; no puede estar en el mar o el Kraken irá por ella; tiene que intentar mantener a Jack en tierra firme hasta que pueda encontrar una solución al inmenso y terrible problema que tiene encima.

Y mientras Elizabeth agranda su maraña de mentiras para poder salvar su vida y no perder todo lo que tanto trabajo le ha costado conseguir; Dalma, Will, Zara, Barbosa, Bootstrap y Mirka van en ruta hacia mar abierto; los dos botes; guiados por dos de los habitantes del pantano de Tía Dalma; se dirigen hacia una pequeña cadena de islas.

-------------------"Dalma; ¿vas a decirnos a donde vamos?

-------------------"Voy a decirles; ¿Han escuchado por casualidad sobre el barco "hermano"; por así decirlo, del Perla Negra?

-------------------"No.

-------------------"¿Quiere decir que hay otro barco similar en dimensión, poder y velocidad al Perla?

-------------------"Este barco; es tan grande como el Perla Negra; pero es mucho más veloz, y tiene muchas sorpresas que lo hacen similar pero al mismo tiempo superior al hermoso Perla Negra de nuestro querido Jack. El nombre de este barco es; Poseidón.

Todos están impresionados al escuchar la revelación de Dalma; pero igual se mueren de ganas por ver ese majestuoso barco.

Dalma está lista; sabe que ya están cerca; es hora de que todos lo vean.

--------------"Ahí lo tienen; miren al hermoso Poseidón ¡en toda su gloria!

Will, Mirka, Zara, Bootstrap y Barbosa no pueden creer lo que ven sus ojos; anclado en una de las pequeñas islas luce imponente un majestuoso navío pintado completamente de gris y con velas en un tono plateado; similar al color de la luna cuando se refleja en el agua en una noche clara. Poseidón es impresionante en dimensión y belleza; intimida de solo mirarlo.

--------------"Este barco perteneció al padre de Jack Sparrow; el capitán Grant; Grant Sparrow. Cuando desapareció del mundo lo dejó en mis costas; nunca nadie volvió a saber de él; ni siquiera Jack.

William está impresionado.

----------------"Jack nunca nos habló de la existencia de este barco.

----------------"Bueno, no podía; él no sabe de su existencia. Yo lo he mantenido oculto; sabía que este barco tenía una misión diferente; este barco no fue hecho para frivolidades ni acciones codiciosas; este barco, es una leyenda; está hecho para acciones heroicas. Poseidón es el amo de los mares; este barco fue bautizado con su nombre; por eso; debe usarse para liberar al mar de los dioses malignos y de aquellos que les sirven. Las vidas de quienes lo guíen hacia acciones heroicas y de bien; no sufrirán daños. Yo te lo entrego Mirka; a ti y a William Turner; para que puedan liberarse; para que luchen con el corazón y recuperen sus vidas; El buen Poseidón no los defraudará. Fue construido para el mar; por las mismas manos que construyeron al Perla Negra; eso, lo hace especial; muy especial.

Mirka mira emocionada el impresionante navío. Ahora renacen sus esperanzas; ahora todo se ve más claro.

------------------"No me va a alcanzar la vida para agradecerte esto Dalma.

------------------"No me debes nada Mirka; ni ahora ni antes. Eres parte de mi mundo desde que tu corazón decidió amar a Jack Sparrow. William Turner merece recuperar su vida y liberar a su padre; y el buen pueblo gitano; así como todos los piratas de alma noble y corazón libre; merecen un mar de aguas serenas; una brisa suave y un horizonte lleno de luz y esperanza; de sobrevivir. ¿Qué sería del mar sin los buenos piratas?

Todos se sienten conmovidos y alentados por las palabras de Dalma. William es el primero en querer preparar los planes.

-----------------"Ya tenemos un poderoso transporte ante nuestros ojos. Tenemos que hacer planes.

Mirka está de acuerdo; al igual que Zara.

----------------"Planearemos todo hoy; mañana prepararemos al poderoso Poseidón; William; tú serás el capitán hasta que yo esté lista para volver y recuperar al padre del hijo que espero; el hombre que amo. Y si lo logro; juro que mi siguiente paso será hacer que el mundo respete la presencia de los gitanos en el mar y en la tierra. Es una promesa.

Zara se emociona con las palabras de Mirka.

----------------"Vamos a lograrlo; lucharemos con todo para lograrlo.

Will tiene una petición para Mirka.

----------------"Quiero que la primera oficial al mando del Poseidón sea Zara.

----------------"¿Yo?

----------------"Bueno, tú representas a Mirka mejor que nadie.

----------------"Zara, Will tiene razón; a menos que no te guste bajar de rango; como eres la capitana del Romensa.

----------------"No es eso; ni siquiera lo pienses; será un honor ser tu primera oficial al mando William Turner; me sorprendiste es todo. Mi Romensa me estará esperando anclado en esta misma cadena de islas; y una vez de regreso recuperaré mi rango. No te voy a defraudar Will; a usted tampoco princesa.

----------------"De eso no tengo la menor duda.

----------------"Ni yo.

Will y Zara se miran fijamente; algo que despierta sospechas de aire romántico en los pensamientos de Mirka y Dalma.

En Tortuga; Jack está en su habitación de hotel; Elizabeth entra y cierra la puerta.

----------------"Vaya; por fin me alegras con el honor de tu presencia; ¿te pasa algo?

----------------"Si; me pasa algo muy malo.

Elizabeth ya tiene bien ensayada su mentira. Lentamente se acerca a Jack; y lo único que es auténtico en Elizabeth en estos momentos es el terror que la invade por tener la mancha negra en su mano; que la convierte en la siguiente víctima del Kraken.

-----------------"¿Qué tienes? Parece que viste un fantasma.

-----------------"Eso fue lo que ocurrió exactamente Jack; mira.

Elizabeth le muestra a Jack su mano; la mano con la terrible mancha negra que él una vez tuvo.

---------------"Oh, que mal; Se puede saber quien fue el mensajero y cuales son las razones por las cuales Davy Jones desea que seas el aperitivo de su infernal mascota.

---------------"Davy Jones quiere herirte; eso es todo lo que quiere; él sabe que tú me amas y por eso quiere deshacerse de mi, para que tú no puedas ser feliz.

Elizabeth abraza a Jack.

--------------"Tienes que ayudarme.

--------------"Claro que voy a ayudarte; el problema es que no se como; la única manera de que te le escapes al Kraken es que te quedes en tierra firme; pero eso igual nos pone en desventaja porque como bien sabes; las escorias de Jones pueden pisar tierra firme. Igual ellos pueden llevarte hacia esa cosa horrenda.

--------------"¡No puedes permitir que me maten Jack; no quiero morir así!

--------------"Bueno; al menos esto te da una idea de cómo me sentí yo hace un tiempo cuando tuve esa misma marca en mi mano. Aunque de todo corazón deseo que no experimentes el mismo horror que yo viví cuando tuve a ese monstruo frente a mí.

Ahora Elizabeth se preocupa; hay amargura en el tono de voz de Jack. Ella tiene que hacerle una pregunta importante.

----------------"Jack; ¿Si tuvieras que elegir entre mi vida; la tuya y la de tu tripulación ante la amenaza del Kraken; que harías?

----------------"¿Te da miedo pensar que yo pueda hacerte lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí si estuviéramos bajo la amenaza cruel del Kraken?

----------------"Eres un hombre difícil de predecir Jack; hasta tu forma de amar lo es.

----------------"Yo puedo decir lo mismo de ti amor; si amándome como dices que me has amado todo este tiempo me abandonaste fríamente para que el Kraken me tragara; no puedo culparte si piensas que yo puedo actuar de la misma forma.

----------------"¿Lo harías; me abandonarías como yo lo hice contigo; por miedo; por no querer morir de una forma tan horrible?

Jack guarda silencio; pero sabe que tiene que responder de manera correcta; él es un buen hombre; además; los recuerdos de amor que tiene; poseen el rostro de Elizabeth; eso quiere decir que el perdón por su parte fue dado.

--------------"No hago a otros lo que no me gusta que me hagan a mí; yo se lo que se siente y aunque tal vez suene raro de mi parte decirlo; no le deseo un destino así ni a mi peor enemigo; bueno, tal vez a Beckett o al propio Davy Jones; en el caso de Davy Jones sería bastante irónico que fuera comido por su propia mascota.

--------------"¡Que bien; pero tenemos que pensar en algo y pronto!

--------------"Tienes mucha razón amor; me parece que tenemos que hacer una reunión de emergencia.

--------------"Creo que mejor deberíamos ir a ver a tu tía Dalma; es tu tía ¿no es así?

Jack guarda silencio; pero piensa responder a eso.

--------------"Es parte de mi mundo y de mi familia; y creo que tienes razón; sería buena idea ir a verla. Pero primero; tenemos que hacer planes; mantenernos lejos de mar abierto el mayor tiempo posible. Y tenemos que hablar con la tripulación.

--------------"Como tú digas.

Y mientras Jack consuela a su malvada y desvalida mujer; Mirka medita a solas sentada en la escalera de la casa de Dalma; admirando la oscuridad del pantano y las pequeñas luces de las luciérnagas que la adornan. Los planes están hechos; Poseidón será preparado al amanecer para su travesía; pero ella no podrá ir esta vez; su bebé crece y ella tiene que cuidarlo; no puede perder el fruto de su amor por Jack. Los recuerdos no la abandonan; su hermosa relación con Jack; los apasionados y tiernos momentos de amor; y claro; el recuerdo de su gente; Yesenia; su hermano; su clan que ya no existe. Mirka comienza a cantar en un tono melancólico; el himno de los gitanos; lo hace en honor a su gente; a sus padres, a Yesenia y a su amado hermano.

**_Gelem, gelem lungone dromensar  
maladilem baxtale Rromençar  
¿A Rromalen kotar tumen aven  
E chaxrençar bokhale chavençar?_**

_**Sàsa vi man bari familja  
Mudardás la i Kali Lègia  
Saren chindás vi Rromen vi Rromen  
Maskar lenoe vi tikne chavorren**_

**_Butar Dvla te kale udara  
Te saj dikhav kaj si me manusa  
Palem ka gav lungone dromençar  
Ta ka phirav baxtale Rromençar_**

Dalma aparece y la escucha cantar; a ella le entristece mucho pues puede percibir la pena en la voz de Mirka; lentamente se acerca a ella.

---------------"No conozco las palabras; ni la canción; pero es hermosa, y muy triste.

---------------"Es el himno de los gitanos; de los primeros miembros del clan de mi padre. Lo crearon y lo cantaron por primera vez cuando tuvieron que salir huyendo de Rumania; lo cantaron porque sobrevivieron a la masacre perpetuada por los reyes de los Cárpatos.

---------------"¿Quieres decirme el significado tan hermoso en las palabras del himno de los gitanos?

Mirka accede a la petición de Dalma.

**-------------"Anduve, anduve por largos caminos; donde pude encontrar a mis hermanos gitanos. ¿A dónde iremos con nuestras carpas coloridas y con nuestros niños hambrientos? Yo también tuve una gran familia; fue asesinada por la Legión Negra. Dios, abre las puertas blancas para que yo pueda verlos una vez más. Vamos hermanos; los caminos han vuelto a abrirse; que la esperanza de tiempos mejores sea la que nos guíe cada día.**

Dalma se conmueve profundamente.

---------------"Hermoso.

---------------"Lo es. Es más extenso pero; tengo un nudo en la garganta y no puedo continuar. No quiero que mi dolor afecte a mi bebé.

---------------"Sufres por tu pueblo; pero sufre por Jack también.

---------------"No te puedes imaginar si quiera como me duele su ausencia; como me duele saber que no me recuerda; que sus besos, sus caricias; todo lo que me dio a mi se lo está dando a ella.

---------------"Comprendo como te sientes; pero sabes que Jack no es culpable.

---------------"Claro que lo se; él es una víctima de esa mujer; pero igual me duele, aunque él es inocente no puedo evitar sentirme herida, celosa. Amo a Jack; yo soy su esposa, soy su mujer, voy a ser la madre de su hijo y por culpa de esa maldita desquiciada no puedo estar con él.

---------------"No temas. Créeme cuando te digo que el alma de esa muchacha ya está condenada.

---------------"Condenada o no; ella es quien disfruta libremente del amor de mi esposo.

Dalma sabe que debe hacer algo al respecto. Dalma le extiende la mano a Mirka; la joven princesa gitana la toma y se pone de pie. Dalma toma la mano de Mirka y mira la cicatriz en la muñeca.

----------------"La niebla del olvido se disipará una vez tu sangre se una de nuevo a la de Jack. Ese momento llegará; una vez haya nacido tu hijo.

---------------"¿Por qué no ahora?

---------------"Hay peligro; tu hijo crece; ya no puedes corres más riesgos que pongas en peligro su vida y la tuya. Este bebé necesita de tu serenidad; de tu salud y de tu amor para seguir creciendo; yo te voy a ayudar. No vas a perder a Jack; no te desesperes. Es más; haremos algo especial esta noche.

---------------"¿Qué?

---------------"La duda es la peor enemiga del olvido. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que el hecho de que estuvieras por un tiempo lejos de Jack, no significaba que no pudieras estar cerca de él? Bueno, Jack y tú se van a encontrar esta noche en el único lugar donde no habrá testigos. Después de esta noche Jack Sparrow vivirá con la duda de quien es realmente su verdadero amor. Te lo juro.

---------------"No me engañes; ¿¡como voy a estar con él?!

---------------"Ven conmigo; confía en mí; sigue mis indicaciones al pie de la letra y te aseguro que vivirán una noche hermosa al lado del hombre que amas. Solo que no debes decirle la verdad sobre lo que le ocurre; no es el momento, ni el modo; podrías lastimarlo.

---------------"Ahora me asustas.

---------------"Haz de esto un sueño de amor y no una pesadilla cruel. Sigue mis indicaciones; crea la duda; evita que Elizabeth se grabe en su alma y termine siendo un recuerdo verdadero. Pero como suele decir nuestro querido Jack; no reveles la verdad hasta que llegue el momento oportuno.

**_Continuará….._**

****


	28. Chapter 28 Sueños Dulces, Sueños Amargos

Llega la noche; Mirka ya se ha arreglado como se lo pidió Dalma; ahora luce como lo que es; la princesa de los gitanos.

-----------------"No entiendo el por qué de tanto arreglo; y no se como piensas hacer que me encuentre con Jack.

-----------------"La distancia no es impedimento para un encuentro entre dos personas que se aman.

-----------------"No me gusta la brujería Dalma; yo te respeto pero no comparto tu modo de…alterar al mundo.

-----------------"Mi magia es blanca princesa; cuando haces mal se te regresa por triplicado; no temas de mí ni de mis acciones. Siempre van dirigidas a la luz.

-----------------"Disculpa; no quise ofenderte. Pero tengo miedo de esto; no quiero hacerle daño a Jack.

-----------------"No vas a lastimarlo; solo vas a crear la duda que es la peor enemiga del olvido. Vas a entrar en sus sueños; en lo más profundo de su alma; vas a enamorarlo de nuevo; para que cuando los recuerdos regresen no quede nada de esa mala mujer que lo ha condenado al olvido. Si no haces esto; poco a poco ella irá plasmando su huella; él tiene que verte en sus sueños, tiene que tenerte en su memoria para que cuando se encuentren realmente, frente a frente; no se niegue a unir de nuevo su sangre a la tuya y así romper para siempre las crueles cadenas del olvido. Tienes que crear el más hermoso sueño de amor en tu mente y transmitirlo al alma de Jack.

Mirka tiene miedo; pero es capaz de todo por recuperar el amor de Jack.

---------------"¿Qué sucedería si no puedo contenerme durante el hermoso sueño de amor y le digo la verdad sobre lo que realmente sucede?

---------------"Si lo haces bruscamente puedes lastimar sus recuerdos; y te arriesgas a que lo tome como una pesadilla y el olvido se haga más fuerte. En palabras más sencillas; le darías más ventaja a tu rival.

---------------"Entiendo. ¿Y como voy a crear este sueño?

---------------"Piensa en el gran amor que sientes por Jack; en lo que quisieras decirle; como y donde. El amor va guiarte y mi magia blanca hará el resto. Recuéstate; piensa en Jack y duerme. Yo me quedaré a tu lado todo el tiempo; para despertarte cuando el tiempo lo dicte.

Mirka mira a los ojos a Dalma; y puede ver un brillo que le hace sentir curiosidad.

---------------"Tienes un poder demasiado misterioso Dalma. Recuerdo el modo en el que Jack se refería a ti. Te tiene mucho respeto; afecto, eres muy especial para él.

---------------"Jack Sparrow es parte de mi mundo. Quiero lo mejor para él; y lo mejor para él eres tú.

---------------"Te miro… y siento que tienes un espíritu parecido al de mi raza; en cierto modo te pareces a mi querida Yesenia; tienen un poder similar.

--------------"Conocí a Yesenia; en espíritu y mente; más que…en forma personal. Fue una gran mujer.

--------------"Si. No se como voy a poder pagarte por lo que haces por mí; por todos.

--------------"Siempre exijo un pago por mis servicios; en tu caso eso no es necesario; como te dije; eres parte de mi mundo desde que uniste tu vida a la de Jack. Ambos aman y son parte del mar; eso los hace a los dos, parte importante de mi mundo.

Ese comentario sorprende un poco a Mirka; pero igual lo toma de manera positiva.

Pero mientras Mirka y Dalma planean cómo van a invadir los sueños de Jack; Elizabeth sigue aterrada por la mancha negra en su mano. La sola idea de morir en las fauces del Kraken la llena de un temor indescriptible; Jack duerme junto a ella; la joven Swann está tan nerviosa que abandona la cama y sale del hotel. Al bajar las escaleras camina hacia el muelle; allí, se encuentra con Ana María.

---------------"No deberías estar tan cerca del agua.

---------------"No estoy de humor para tu sarcasmo.

---------------"No es sarcasmo, es consejo. Desafiar al Kraken no es buena idea; tú mejor que nadie debes saberlo.

---------------"Se a lo que te refieres. Llevo ese día clavado en mi memoria; no he tenido paz desde entonces.

---------------"Bueno, eso ya debe ser historia vieja para ti. Es evidente que Jack te perdonó; ahora eres su mujer. Jack Sparrow en verdad me sorprende; perdonar una traición tan cruel; es verdaderamente noble o estúpido.

---------------"¿Te sigo cayendo mal verdad?

---------------"Me eres indiferente; te respeto porque eres la mujer del capitán; te vamos a salvar el pellejo, o trataremos de hacerlo lo mejor que podamos; así que quédate tranquila. Si no haces tonterías no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Elizabeth tiene mucho de que preocuparse; finalmente la vida comienza a pasarle la cuenta por todo el mal que ha hecho en nombre del amor que siente por Jack Sparrow. Lo más lamentable es que aunque sabe que es culpable y que merece todo lo que le sucede; no se arrepiente de nada. Ahora es la mujer de Jack Sparrow; es ella quien recibe sus besos en la mañana y su pasión en las noches; todo valió la pena; y vale la pena seguir luchando por vivir y seguir disfrutando de lo que tiene.

-----------------"¿Quieres beber un rato conmigo Ana María?

-----------------"¿En seria tu propuesta?

-----------------"No quiero dormir; no puedo ni quiero.

-----------------"Te entiendo; yo tampoco puedo ni quiero dormir. No quiero seguir soñando con esa mujer y su bebé.

-----------------"¿De que mujer y de que bebé hablas?

-----------------"Todas las noches sueño con una joven; no puedo ver bien su rostro pero se que es muy joven; ella lleva en sus brazos a un bebé; estoy harta de ese sueño; y de las lágrimas que me hace derramar.

-----------------"Los sueños solo son sueños Ana María; no les prestes atención.

-----------------"Tienes razón. ¿Quién paga los tragos?

-----------------"Yo invito.

---------------"Adelante entonces.

Ana María y Elizabeth caminan hacia la taberna.

Pero en casa de Dalma la magia blanca comienza a ser evidente; Mirka está recostada y Dalma sentada en la cama junto a ella.

-------------"¿Cuál es el recuerdo más hermoso de tu vida con Jack?

-------------"Todos son hermosos.

-------------"Elige el más especial.

-------------"La noche en Isla Drake; cuando unimos nuestra sangre en juramento de amor eterno; cuando fui suya por primera vez.

Dalma ahora puede tener una idea clara de cómo manejar la magia de acuerdo a los recuerdos de amor de Mirka.

--------------"Duerme Mirka; recuerda ese momento; recuerda el lugar, como era la noche; trata de relajarte; déjate llevar por mi voz y por mi magia blanca.

Dalma cierra los ojos; toma la mano de Mirka; la joven princesa gitana comienza a sentir mucho sueño; ella siente mucha paz, serenidad, y puede sentir a Jack a su alrededor. En el Perla Negra; Jack Sparrow siente la misma dulce energía, jamás había dormido tan profundamente ni había sentido tanta serenidad. Separados por la distancia; pero unidos por la magia blanca de Dalma; Jack y Mirka comienzan a soñar, un sueño con una energía vital extraordinaria.

Jack se une a un hermoso sueño; un sueño que no puede entender pero del que siente que no quiere despertar. Jack se encuentra en una hermosa isla, iluminada por una enorme fogata y por la radiante luna llena; la brisa es fresca; en el mar; posan juntos dos barcos; su Perla Negra y uno con bandera ahora para él desconocida; se trata del Satarma. La atmósfera es tan real, tan dulce, tan llena de vida, que en su interior Jack siente que es más que un simple sueño. De pronto, unas manos delicadas tocan los hombros de Jack; él se voltea y no puede creer que tenga frente a él a una bella mujer; desconocida; pero cuya mirada lo ha cautivado en un instante.

Mirka no puede dejar de mirarlo; ella sabe que no puede decirle la verdad; que debe tomar las cosas con calma para no lastimarlo. Mirka dulcemente lo acaricia; quiere llorar de la emoción de tenerlo cerca pero se contiene.

-----------------"Jack.

-----------------"Eres la mujer más hermosa con la que he soñado; y no debería decir esto porque aunque obviamente no lo sabes yo… estoy casado.

-----------------"No puedes…serle infiel en un sueño, capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"¿Quién eres?

-----------------"Una mujer de tu pasado; que no te olvida aunque tú lo hayas hecho.

Mirka no deja de acariciar tiernamente el rostro de Jack; él se siente confundido porque en lugar de sentirse culpable, la verdad es que le gusta mucho estar con ella; es un sueño que no puede entender pero del que no quiere despertar. El aroma de esa hermosa desconocida le es familiar, su mirada, no lo puede entender.

---------------"Siento que te conozco hace tiempo; y al mismo tiempo siento la rara sensación de haberte hecho mucho daño.

---------------"Tú nunca me has lastimado Jack; tú no eres capaz de herirme; por eso estoy en tus sueños; porque a pesar de la oscuridad que nos separa; yo no te he olvidado; te sigo amando y quiero que…quiero que sientas el amor que tengo, quiero que sueñes y te lleves al despertar un dulce recuerdo de lo que fue nuestro amor.

Mirka besa a Jack dulcemente y él le responde con la misma ternura; Jack Sparrow siente en verdad que esa mujer bella y misteriosa le pertenece por completo; lo que Dalma quería se está logrando; Jack siente con Mirka lo que no puede sentir con Elizabeth; sin forzar nada pero con ayuda de la magia blanca; el amor comienza a imponerse frente a la oscura niebla del olvido. Tanto Mirka como Jack siguen sumidos en un profundo sueño; pero ahora la cálida luz de la pasión los ilumina. La dulce visión continúa; los besos y las caricias entre Jack y Mirka se intensifican; finalmente es Jack quien rompe el beso para buscar respuestas.

-------------"Esto es interesante. Mucho más que eso; es la primera vez que tengo un sueño tan real, vivo y raro; contigo siento cosas que no siento con la mujer que hice mi esposa; hasta juraría que me estoy arrepintiendo de haber unido mi vida a la de ella.

-------------"El amor verdadero solo llega una vez.

-------------"¿Tú fuiste el amor de mi vida?

Mirka sabe que no puede responderle; no quiere lastimarlo ni arriesgarse a perderlo para siempre.

------------"Busca esa respuesta en tu corazón mi amado pirata; quiero que recuerdes este hermoso sueño; yo quisiera no despertar nunca; quedarme contigo en este dulce letargo para siempre.

------------"Yo deseo lo mismo; ¿Por qué no me siento mal al decirlo?

------------"Quien siente amor no debe sentirse mal por lo que hace, por lo que realmente siente. Soñarte es dulce, no tenerte es la más cruel amargura; una tortura insoportable.

------------"¿Tú sufres por mí?

------------"No eres culpable de mi pena, ni de la tuya. Te he amado desde siempre; eres lo más hermoso que me regalado el mar y la vida.

Esas palabras son muy familiares para Jack; Mirka sonríe porque se da cuenta de que Jack en el fondo la recuerda; aunque por una delgada fibra; los recuerdos están ahí, solo tienen el rostro equivocado.

--------------"¿Cómo te llamas hermosa princesa?

--------------"¿Cómo sabes que soy una princesa?

--------------"Lo dije como un halago pero ahora tú acabas de comprobar con tu afirmativa premisa mi teoría de que siendo tan hermosa y al haberme elegido como el amor de tu vida; es porque realmente eres una princesa. Y por tu exótica pero a la vez sensual vestimenta me doy cuenta de que eres gitana.

--------------"No hace falta que te diga nada; sigo en tu memoria; pero no voy a forzar tus recuerdos. Sigo viva en tu interior; en lo más profundo de tu alma. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba sentir para al menos estar en paz.

--------------"No me digas que has muerto.

--------------"Lo estoy desde que no te tengo; pero no te preocupes; estoy viva y tengo vida dentro de mí.

Dalma siente que ya es momento de que ambos despierten; el amor es demasiado fuerte y puede causar problemas en este caso.

Jack y Mirka sienten que el sueño está por terminar y sienten miedo.

-----------------"Jura que volverás a mis sueños princesa.

-----------------"Júrame que recordarás este sueño. Yo soy parte de tu vida Jack; en el fondo de tu alma lo sabes; y ahora lo acabas de comprobar, aunque no me recuerdes.

Impulsado por la fuerte atracción física y sentimental que siente por la joven que tiene entre sus brazos; Jack Sparrow vuelve a besarla con pasión de pirata y amor de hombre; algo que hasta ahora no ha podido hacer con Elizabeth; la mujer que su mente recuerda como su esposa. El beso es dulce, intenso; ambos sienten lo mismo.

Dalma siente que es hora de despertar antes de que el amor traicione a Mirka y cometa un error del que se tenga que arrepentir después. Dalma suelta la mano de Mirka; y el sueño para ambos termina. La joven princesa despierta agitada; Jack Sparrow despierta de la misma forma en su cabina.

Mirka se sienta en la cama y no puede evitar llorar. Dalma intenta consolarla.

-----------------"¿Qué sucede; algo malo?

-----------------"No, para nada; estas lágrimas no son de tristeza, son de emoción, de alegría. ¡Me hacía tanta falta sentir sus besos; sus caricias! Con esto me has devuelto la vida Dalma. Gracias a tu magia blanca pude sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jack junto al mío otra vez; y me ama; aunque no me recuerda me sigue amando.

----------------"Así es; los sueños son una delgada línea entre el mundo real y el ficticio. Creaste la duda; lo hiciste muy bien. Jack Sparrow va a tener tu recuerdo presente; ahora Elizabeth no va a poder dejar una huella firme en su alma. Puedes descansar y llevar tu embarazo tranquila; Jack dormirá después de esta noche con el deseo vivo de volver a soñar contigo; te lo aseguro.

Mirka está tan feliz que abraza a Dalma.

Mientras, en el Perla, Jack se siente confundido; tiene sensaciones que no puede comprender. Pero sus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando Elizabeth entra a la cabina completamente borracha; Jack no lo puede creer.

---------------"Vaya, después de un hermoso sueño ahora me invade una horrible pesadilla. ¿Se puede saber que estabas festejando querida?

Elizabeth solo ríe mientras trata de sentarse con dificultad en una silla; la joven Swann está completamente ebria.

---------------"¡De veras, no se como me pude perder de tanta diversión por tanto tiempo; yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me! Es la mejor canción del mundo.

---------------"Es evidente que no tendré problemas contigo en el futuro; ya que definitivamente comienzas a amar esta vida; solo cuida de no volverte adicta al ron por completo; disfrútalo a manos llenas pero no te conviertas dependiente del todo; no es bueno.

---------------"Por favor Jack; tú te morirías si no tuvieras ron; ¿recuerdas cuando Barbosa nos abandonó en esa isla desierta y miserable¡Casi te mueres cuando me viste quemando todos esos barriles de ron!

---------------"El ron es importante en mi vida; pero no lo incluyo en todas mis actividades. Hay que estar sobrio de vez en cuando; ¿entiendes?

--------------"Yo no quiero estar sobria ahora; estoy condenada; ¿no lo ves? Estoy condenada a morir en las fauces del Kraken; como lo estuviste tú hace un tiempo y por mi culpa.

Jack comienza a entender el motivo por el cual Elizabeth se encuentra tan ebria; sabe que está aterrada.

----------------"Precisamente por eso debes mantenerte con tus cinco sentidos en perfecta sincronía; tienes que cuidarte para que todos podamos cuidarte.

----------------"Es lindo ver que ya no me guardas rencor; pero es terrible ver que no sientes el mismo amor que yo siento por ti.

----------------"¿Cómo dices?

----------------"Yo me esfuerzo cada noche para…para amarte con toda intensidad; cono todo el amor que siento por ti; y si; fui inocente entre tus brazos la primera vez; pero aprendí a seguir tu manera de amar; y aún así, siento que te esfuerzas para no rechazarme; ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?

Jack no está de humor para responder y evidentemente Elizabeth no está en condiciones de entender respuestas.

--------------"Creo que mejor hablamos de esto mañana cuando vuelvas a ser tú.

--------------"Como quieras; no me respondas ahora; mañana será otro día; y cuando estemos de nuevo en el mar; y el Kraken nos amenace; sabré si me amas como yo te amo a ti; ¿si me entiendes; verdad?

Jack siente que en cierta forma Elizabeth lo está poniendo a prueba. Y eso ciertamente le desagrada bastante. Pero igual se lo deja pasar por las condiciones en las que se encuentra.

Dalma se pasea por su casa; y se encuentra a Barbosa en el camino frente a la puerta; solo y pensativo mientras contempla el pantano.

---------------"Sabías lo que hacías cuando me trajiste de vuelta.

---------------"Debes estar profundamente agradecido.

---------------"Ella no puede saber que es mi hija.

---------------"¿Por qué no?

---------------"Ella me va a odiar; maté a su padre.

---------------"Tú eres su padre; Darij la crió; cuando lo mataste él ya sabía que ella no era su hija. Por eso te fue a buscar; para lavar con tu sangre su honor mancillado.

---------------"Venganza gitana.

---------------"Si. Darij fue un gran rey para los gitanos; su raza era muy importante para él; pero era demasiado recto; demasiado frío con sus emociones; por eso nunca fue capaz de hacer feliz a Alba.

---------------"Pero quiso mucho a Mirka.

---------------"Esa es la ironía; su consentida no era su hija; era la hija del hombre que hizo vivir de verdad a la mujer que amaba. Tarde o temprano Mirka lo va a descubrir todo; si no das la cara; posiblemente pierdas la oportunidad de hacer la paz con tus raíces, con tu sangre; con el fruto de tu amor con la mujer que tanto amaste.

Barbosa no le responde a Dalma. Ella por su parte tiene otros planes para él.

--------------"Ven conmigo; alguien espera por ti.

--------------"¡Si le dijiste a ella…!

--------------"Baja la voz, ella duerme; y no sabe nada. Es otra persona la que espera por ti. Es otro de mis inesperados regalos. Ven.

Barbosa tiene sus dudas; pero igual sigue a Dalma hacia esa habitación pequeña donde ella suele preparar sus hechizos y vigilar de cerca el destino de aquellos que la rodean o de quienes le interesan profundamente. En ese cuarto; hay una mujer de espaldas; una mujer alta; de larga cabellera negra; vestida con un atuendo de reina gitana. Barbosa tiene una sospecha de quien puede ser pero se niega a creer en esa posibilidad. Dalma sonríe y sale de la habitación. Poco a poco la mujer se voltea hasta mostrarle su rostro a Barbosa.

----------------"Hola pirata mío.

Barbosa no lo puede creer; es Alba, la madre de Mirka.

---------------"Dalma no deja a los muertos en paz.

---------------"Yo no he estado en paz, no lo estoy ahora.

Alba se va acercando a Barbosa.

---------------"No me mires así pirata mío. Estoy aquí de paso; aunque no pienso abandonar el mundo de los vivos hasta que no vea las cosas en orden.

---------------"Mirka no debió ser mía.

---------------"Mirka es mi hija más amada porque es tuya. Del hombre que me enseñó a vivir; a sonreír, a sentir el amor en todas sus formas. Los gitanos somos uno con la naturaleza y mi raza siempre ha sido una con el mar. He visto crecer a mi hija; mi espíritu no ha dejado de vagar por su ruta; por la tuya; se lo que has hecho con tu vida; el mal que has hecho a otros y a ti mismo.

---------------"Supongo que…eso ha cambiado lo que sentías por mí.

---------------"No. Me dolió, pero no dejé de amarte porque se que parte de ese maligno cambio fue por culpa mía. No tuve el valor para seguirte; y por eso pasó lo que pasó. Para mí es demasiado tarde; para ti afortunadamente no.

--------------"¿Ah no?

--------------"No. Tú tienes una segunda oportunidad Barbosa; tu destino no estaba completo cuando Sparrow te liberó de esa terrible maldición; yo le rogué al mismísimo de negro para que le permitiera a Dalma regresarte a la vida para que cambiaras tu norte y velaras por nuestra hija. Ella es nuestra sangre, nuestra piel, el fruto vivo del inmenso amor que nos tuvimos. De ese amor que yo se que no has olvidado; porque a mi me acompaña siempre y lo veo vivo en tu mirada.

Barbosa acaricia el bello rostro de Alba; ella le devuelve la caricia.

-------------"Ya no podemos estar juntos pirata mío; pero nuestra hija vive, te necesita más que nunca. Y cuando sepa la verdad, te aseguro que no te va a odiar.

------------"Mirka tiene muy mal carácter.

------------"Lo heredó de ti.

------------"Y la belleza y la bondad las heredó de ti; al menos no tiene nada negativo; por ese lado no me puedo sentir culpable.

------------"Dejaste que el mal se adueñara de ti; y lo pagaste con creces. Voy a seguir sin rumbo hasta que mis dos amores encuentren el suyo. No me condenes a estar lejos de los míos. Lucha por ella; no te rindas, y no permitas que el mal nuble de nuevo tu mente.

------------"Tu muerte me dejó devastado. Y el pasado jamás abandona.

------------"El pasado es historia muerta; déjalo ir.

Alba se acerca a quien fue el amor de su vida; ese amor que ni la muerte pudo acabar, y lo besa tiernamente; finalmente ambos se miran fijamente.

-----------------"Recuerda; que yo voy a seguir sin rumbo hasta que mis dos amores encuentren el suyo. Te amo Héctor Barbosa; mi bravo pirata; el hombre que me enseñó a amar. Bendita sea Dalma que me permitió contemplar a mi hija en silencio; y que me permitió verte, hablarte y besarte otra vez.

Con una hermosa sonrisa; Alba desaparece de la presencia de Barbosa. Él se siente raro; renacen en él sentimientos que estuvieron dormidos por largos años. Se siente más humano, más abierto a la luz y más lejos de las sombras del pasado. Nuevamente Dalma deja claro que siempre sabe lo que hace; y por qué lo hace.

Llega la madrugada; los gitanos comandados por Zara inician las labores en la cubierta del imponente Poseidón. Will se encuentra en el timón; mirando hacia el horizonte aún oscuro; meditando sobre el cambio radical que ha dado su vida; lo lejos que ha llegado en un sendero por el que nunca imaginó que llevaría sus pasos; sin querer se ha convertido en aquello que siempre detestó; en un pirata. La ley de la sangre lo llevó al mar; encontrando el amor y a su padre; pero no se puede tener todo; el destino decidió arrebatarle el amor y eso ha entristecido su alma profundamente.

Zara sale a cubierta y ve a Will solo en el timón. A ella le interesa mucho ese joven con espíritu fuerte y ojos tristes. Lentamente ella se va acercando hasta que llega a él.

------------------"Ha sido una larga noche; la madrugada apenas se asoma. Y tú no has dormido nada. Te vas a cansar a media travesía.

------------------"Hace mucho que no duermo más de dos horas seguidas.

------------------"Entonces eres un hombre demasiado fuerte; o con demasiadas cosas en la mente.

------------------"¿Me puedes culpar por tener muchas cosas en la mente?

------------------"No. Pero me parece que en vez de solo pensar en todo lo malo que te ha pasado; en esa mala mujer que traicionó tu amor; deberías pensar en como desquitarte; en como cerrarle la puerta a esa pena para siempre.

------------------"¿Qué quieres decir?

------------------"¿No te gustaría vengarte de la mujer que hizo pedazos tu corazón?

William no es un hombre vengativo; pero después de todo lo que le ha pasado y lo que ha visto; la idea más que negativa le resulta agradable.

------------------"Las venganzas no son buenas.

------------------"No lo son cuando son injustas; pero cuando se quiere hacer justicia limpia con ellas; son muy dulces.

------------------"¿Tú pudiste vengarte del hombre que te traicionó; de tu hermana?

------------------"Si. Y solo me arrepiento por la memoria de mis santos padres; que todavía deben de estar llorando en el cielo por el alma negra de su hija menor. Los perseguí por cinco de los siete mares; por la rutas preferidas de Edward; hasta que finalmente mi gente dio con su barco en Isla Margarita; al sur de España; los atacamos y hundimos a su precioso barco; Marie Galante, con todos los tesoros que llevaba a bordo. Los arruiné; y como era de esperarse, mi querida hermana menor quiso volver con nosotros; pero me di el gusto de echarla para siempre de mi tribu. No la he vuelto a ver y no me duele.

------------------"¿Te sentiste bien al final?

------------------"Tuve mi satisfacción; me liberé de la rabia que llevaba por dentro y volví a respirar tranquila.

------------------"No creo que yo sea bueno para las venganzas; últimamente todo me sale mal.

------------------"Me dicen que no te gusta que te lo digan; pero igual te lo voy a decir; tienes sangre pirata en las venas, y un alma buena que te respalda; tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas, tú puedes llegar tan lejos como quieras. Pero para lograr eso te tienes que liberar de ese peso que tienes encima. Si tú me dejas; yo te puedo ayudar.

Will puede ver su reflejo en los ojos azules de Zara; su presencia comienza a gustarle demasiado y eso le preocupa; el amor no ha sido bueno con él; su alma todavía llora por la ausencia de Elizabeth. Zara tiene el mismo temor; para ella enamorarse de nuevo es un riesgo muy grande; pero la presencia de William la estremece y eso es algo que no puede negar.

-----------------"Cuando el corazón sufre no se puede encontrar el camino correcto. Tienes que saldar las cuentas con la vida.

William sabe que Zara tiene razón.

-----------------"¿En serio me ayudarías?

-----------------"Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea; los dos tenemos la misma pena; sufrimos por la misma traición aunque en circunstancias diferentes. Pero igual la pena es la misma. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

-----------------"¿Código pirata?

-----------------"Digamos que es mejor un trato entre amigos. Después que todo esto pase; no sabemos lo que nos espera más adelante. Los caminos que se cruzan se vuelven a encontrar siempre; aunque no quieran.

------------------"Tu camino es muy similar al mío en muchos aspectos; espero que después de que esta pesadilla termine; se vuelvan a encontrar.

------------------"Ojala; pero en tierra firme; tú y yo hemos sufrido bastante en el mar; puede que en tierra; ambos podamos encontrar un camino mas firme; un futuro mas claro. Te veré cuando el sol ilumine ese horizonte.

Zara se aleja de Will; él la observa alejarse hacia la popa; y piensa en como vengarse; por primera vez esa palabra tan dura y difícil tiene un sentido en su corazón; y el saber que tiene una aliada; lo inspira mucho más.

En Tortuga; Elizabeth se recupera despierta de su borrachera; Jack duerme, pero está inquieto; es como si algo le molestara o como si no pudiera soñar lo que desea. Pero ahora eso para ella no es motivo de mucha preocupación; claro que si supiera las razones de su inquietud estaría mucho más que preocupada; pero la verdad, ahora es su vida lo que más le interesa. Mirka al final hizo una jugada mucho más certera que la suya; logró ponerla en peligro mortal. Elizabeth descubre su mano y ve con repulsión y miedo la enorme mancha negra que la convierte en la presa del Kraken.

"_Tengo que escaparme de esto; si pudiera hacer otro trato con Davy Jones; no, eso es imposible; por culpa de esa maldita gitana ahora no confía en mí. Tampoco me puedo quedar en tierra firme; conservar mi vida es importante pero también lo es retener a Jack; no lo puedo perder ahora que soy tan feliz a su lado; cualquier cosa puede suceder y yo tengo que estar ahí; para que todo siga estando a mi favor"._

El sol ilumina de nuevo el horizonte; el amanecer es hermoso y el mar se mantiene sereno. Poseidón está casi listo para zarpar; sus imponentes velas se mueven con la brisa fresca; todos trabajan duro y lo más rápido que pueden para que el barco esté en las mejores condiciones.

En la casa de Dalma; Will, Zara, Bootstrap y un melancólico Barbosa se preparan para partir y despedirse tanto de Mirka como de Dalma. Es el turno de Zara para despedirse de su amiga.

-------------------"Pronto vendremos por ti para que te puedas vengar de la mujer que intenta arrebatarte a tu amado pirata.

-------------------"Esperaré.

Zara y Mirka se dan un fuerte abrazo.

-----------------"Cuídate mucho princesa.

-----------------"Igual tú.

Zara y Mirka rompen el abrazo y ahora es el turno de William y de Bootstrap.

---------------"Espero que su alma se libere en el camino; Bootstrap Bill.

---------------"Ha sido un placer conocerte princesa; quiero que lo sepas por si no nos volvemos a ver.

Mirka se acerca a él y lo abraza; nuevamente sin importarle su apariencia; para William eso es un gesto muy noble hacia su padre.

--------------"Will; cuídate mucho; cuida a mi gente.

--------------"No te voy a fallar; esta vez no.

--------------"Nunca lo has hecho Will. Lo harás muy bien; cuídate mucho.

Will y Mirka se dan un abrazo. Barbosa tiene miedo de que Mirka se le acerque; ese temor ahora es una realidad porque la joven se separa de Will para acercarse a él.

---------------"Espero que cuando regrese me muestre su rostro; no me importan las marcas que tenga o lo que me digan sus ojos; algo me dice que usted sufre; yo lo quiero ayudar más adelante; porque aunque ha sido en silencio usted me ha ayudado; me ha consolado. Cuídese mucho.

Mirka abraza a ese hombre sin saber que se trata de su padre; pero al tenerlo cerca la joven siente una familiaridad que no puede entender; es como si su sangre fluyera acorde con la de ese hombre. Todos observan la tierna escena; en cierto modo tristes porque no pueden decir la verdad. Mirka se siente confundida y se separa sutilmente del "pobre hombre", para que no malinterprete su confusión. Zara no entiende los rostros melancólicos de Will, Dalma y Bootstrap Bill; ¿Por qué tanta melancolía al ver a Mirka y a ese hombre abrazados?

------------------"¡Que la bendición de Dios y de Santa Sara caiga sobre ustedes; y sobre todos los que tripulan al imponente Poseidón!

------------------"Gracias.

------------------"Gracias princesa.

Ahora es el turno de Dalma para bendecirlos.

----------------"Poseidón es uno de los titanes del mar; tan poderoso como el Perla Negra; pero con una magia distinta. Mis espíritus de luz les han de acompañar en la travesía.

Mirka, Zara, Bootstrap Bill y Barbosa caminan hacia la puerta; pero Will se queda con Dalma.

------------------"Tenga esto.

------------------"¿Qué es?

------------------"Es el diario de la madre de Mirka; lo recibí de manos de Yesenia; ella quería que Mirka lo leyera solo cuando una pena profunda la estuviera atormentando; es evidente que ella está sufriendo mucho ahora; creo que ha llegado el momento de que lo tenga.

------------------"Dices bien. Déjalo en mis manos; que yo prepararé el camino para que el contenido de este diario no la lastime; pero que sí la llene de fuerza y esperanza.

------------------"Gracias.

------------------"Ve con Dios William Turner; y recuerda que el destino tiene planes para ti.

_**Continuará…..**_


	29. Chapter 29 Revelaciones

Es medio día; el hermoso e imponente Poseidón navega sin problemas en mar abierto; Zara se encuentra dirigiendo el timón; Will se acerca a ella.

-----------------"Me siento pequeña en este barco; pero al mismo tiempo este timón es tan fácil de manejar.

-----------------"Poseidón se acopla a nosotros.

-----------------"Si. ¿Ya tenemos rumbo?

-----------------"Busca rumbo al Oeste; hacia Tortuga.

-----------------"¿Tortuga?

-----------------"Tengo una corazonada; si Jack y su gente no tienen recuerdos sobre lo que vivieron con Mirka; es posible que se hayan refugiado allá hasta que se les ocurra algo nuevo que hacer; Elizabeth debe haber preparado una buena historia para mantenerlos tranquilos y bajo su total control.

-----------------"¿Y que vas a decir tú cuando los encontremos?

-----------------"No he pensado en eso.

-----------------"Pues debemos ponernos a pensar seriamente en eso; recuerda lo que nos dijo Dalma; si forzamos los recuerdos de Jack Sparrow y de su gente, les podemos hacer mucho daño. Aunque no nos guste vamos a tener que por lo menos, adaptar el plan que tenemos a la historia que haya inventado esa mujer de corazón negro; perdón, quise decir Elizabeth.

-----------------"No te disculpes; Elizabeth tiene el corazón negro; la envidia y el egoísmo enturbiaron su alma.

-----------------"Ya no pienses más en ella; vamos a concentrarnos en llegar a Tortuga sin problemas.

-----------------"Tienes razón.

Dorian se encuentra en la torre de vigía; y puede ver un barco con bandera Inglesa a estribor.

---------------"¡Barco a la vista; miren a estribor!

Zara intenta ver pero no puede soltar el timón; Will se mueve hacia la borda y puede ver el barco a lo lejos. Dorian tiene mejor ángulo; y se preocupa al ver que la bandera tiene el símbolo de la East India Trading Company.

---------------"¡Es barco enemigo!

Will se acerca a Zara.

--------------"¡¿Será Beckett?!

--------------"Seguramente; después de lo que le hizo Mirka es obvio que debe estar buscándola por los siete mares.

--------------"¿Ideas?

--------------"Si; pon a alguien al timón; preséntate como capitana; Beckett no puede verme. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer en un caso como éste verdad?

--------------"Pero por supuesto. Póngase a salvo Capitán Turner; que su primera al mando va a salvar el día.

--------------"Cuídate.

--------------"Si.

Will y Zara se sonríen. De inmediato Zara se dispone a repartir órdenes mientras Will toma un arma y se oculta de la vista de los tripulantes del barco enemigo.

---------------"¡Dorian, ven toma el timón!; ¡Ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer; ahora yo estoy al mando y la vida de Will la defendemos con la nuestra; él es el verdadero capitán de este barco; solo debemos esquivar las intenciones del barco enemigo; yo contesto las preguntas; mirada al frente; fija, sin titubeos; el enemigo percibe el miedo con facilidad y en este barco lo menos que existe es el miedo; ¿cierto?!

--------------"¡Cierto!

--------------"¡Si, muy cierto!

--------------"¡Así me gusta; todos a sus puestos; todos tranquilos; nuestra princesa merece que esta misión se cumpla; esto es por ella y por los nuestros!

A unos metros de Poseidón; el barco de Beckett se mueve con viento a favor. James Norrington está impresionado con la belleza y grandeza del barco que lleva bandera Italiana. Beckett se acerca a él.

---------------"Hermosa nave; demasiado imponente para ser Italiano.

---------------"¿Serán corsarios?

---------------"Lo sabremos pronto.

En el Poseidón todas las órdenes de Zara se han cumplido; ya pueden ver el barco enemigo cerca. Ahora Zara piensa dar la sorpresa a los inesperados visitantes.

----------------"Icen bandera gitana; ahora.

----------------"Como ordenes.

El joven Saíd va a cumplir con la orden de Zara; Norrington y Beckett se alteran al ver que el bellísimo e intimidante barco iza bandera gitana.

Ahora ambos barcos se encuentran juntos a estribor; el barco de Beckett tiene intenciones de invadir; ellos creen que Mirka y su gente son los tripulantes; pero esas intenciones mueren al ver que no pueden hacer nada contra el armamento que ahora muestra el barco; la armada inglesa jamás se había sentido tan limitada; tan inferior ante un barco de gitanos. Norrington y Beckett se sienten muy humillados; pero nada pueden hacer; saben que si pelean contra ese barco perderían todo; hasta la vida. Todos los cañones del Poseidón han sido expuestos y están listos para ser usados; y cada tripulante está en posición; todos bien armados y con el enemigo en la mira.

Zara se coloca al frente de cubierta; Norrington, Mercer y Beckett hacen lo mismo en su barco; que luce bastante inferior ante la belleza y grandeza del Poseidón.

----------------"¿¡Quien está al mando de esa nave?!

----------------"¡Yo!

----------------"¡Debí suponerlo!

----------------"¡Los gitanos siempre ponen a sus mujeres al mando de sus navíos!

----------------"Mi padre era el jefe de esta tribu; solo tuvo dos hijas; al morir él, la hija mayor tomó el control; esa hija soy yo. ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!

----------------"¡Buscamos a una fugitiva; pertenece a su especie!

----------------"¡Sin insultos caballero; mire que solo se necesita una orden mía para que su patético barco adorne el fondo del mar!

Norrington y Beckett sonríen; aunque no les guste ambos tienen que admitir que es verdad.

--------------"¡¿Dónde está la gitana llamada Mirka?!

--------------"¡¿Dirá usted la princesa Mirka?!

--------------"¡Si, ella!

--------------"¡Hace años que mi pueblo no tiene contacto con el de ella!

--------------"¡Se le busca por robo e intento de homicidio, a mi persona!

--------------"¡No la hemos visto en años!

--------------"¡Ocultarla es un delito de igual gravedad; todos ustedes se irán juntos a la horca si no me dicen donde puedo encontrarla!

Ahora Zara tiene ganas de jugar.

--------------"¡¿Cuál es su nombre?!

--------------"Soy Lord Cutler Beckett. Él es el Teniente James Norrington.

--------------"¡Lord Cutler Beckett; suba a bordo; solo usted!

--------------"¡¿Por que solo yo?!

--------------"¡Porque comparado con el otro caballero es evidente que usted tiene mayor importancia!

Desde su escondite Will disfruta el momento; Zara está humillando al enemigo magistralmente. El Poseidón no baja su guardia; todos los tripulantes siguen con el enemigo en la mira. Dorian, Saíd y otros cuatro gitanos se han convertido en escoltas para Zara. Finalmente; Beckett logra acceso al Poseidón y ya se encuentra frente a frente con Zara. Beckett admira la grandeza del barco; es lo más impresionante que ha visto después del Perla Negra.

----------------'Este barco es una verdadera joya; es una pena que esté en manos de gitanos.

----------------"Insultar en la cubierta del enemigo no es buena idea mi lord.

----------------"Tienes el mismo encanto de todas las gitanas; son como sirenas que hipnotizan con su voz y bella presencia; pero son demasiado peligrosas; traicioneras como el mar.

----------------"Viniendo de usted lo tomo como un cumplido; por lo mismo se dará cuenta de que no es buena idea ponerme de mal humor.

----------------"Todos ustedes son piratas disfrazados de gitanos.

----------------"No, no. Somos corsarios al servicio del Príncipe Regente de Italia.

----------------"Mientes.

----------------"¿Eso cree¡Dorian!

Dorian se acerca a Zara y le entrega unas patentes. Zara las toma y se las ofrece a Beckett; pero antes saca su arma para asegurarse de que le serán devueltas.

---------------"Aquí tiene; son patentes de corso; firmadas por el Príncipe Fabricio Valente III; acompañadas por el sello real y las firmas de los ministros de la Sagrada Orden.

Beckett las estudia cuidadosamente; no puede encontrar nada falso. Son patentes reales.

--------------"Tú debes ser Zara Layevska.

--------------"Ese es mi nombre; el mismo que está en las tres patentes que tiene en sus manos y que quiero que me entregue, ahora, por favor.

Beckett sabe por experiencia que no es bueno hacer esperar a una gitana; así que herido en su orgullo; le entrega las patentes a Zara; ella las toma y se las pasa a Dorian.

---------------"Quiero registrar su barco, capitana Zara.

---------------"Eso no será posible; todo está en orden y como ya le dije, no hemos visto a la princesa Mirka en años.

---------------"Tu princesa Mirka es una ladrona, una mentirosa, una criminal que es capaz de lo más aberrante con tal de complacer al pirata que tanto ama.

---------------"Las cosas que se pueden hacer por amor; ¿verdad?

---------------"Cierto; se hacen muchas cosas por amor; uno se hace estúpido por ejemplo; pero afortunadamente ese es un error con el que no tendré que vivir para siempre. Cuando la encuentre; tú serás la primera en saberlo; me encargaré de que así sea; de ese modo te podrás postular como su sucesora; el puesto está hecho a tu medida.

---------------"¡Fuera de mi barco!

Lord Beckett le sonríe a Zara y le hace una reverencia; luego de eso se dirige hacia la tabla y abandona la cubierta del Poseidón; Los gitanos siguen con el enemigo en la mira; finalmente Norrington da la orden para que retiren la tabla. Beckett mira a Zara fijamente desde la cubierta de su barco; que luce pequeño comparado con Poseidón. Como ya es evidente que no hay peligro, Zara ordena que los cañones de estribor sean guardados, menos los dos que se encuentran en la cubierta superior, que son los de mayor alcance.

-----------------"¡La princesa Mirka será colgada por sus crímenes tarde o temprano; si la ves durante la travesía de tu hermoso barco; dile que tiene los días contados!

-----------------"¡Preocúpese mejor por el futuro de sus días venideros mi lord; en el mar nunca se sabe lo que puede suceder; y quien tiene tanto odio, maldad y rencor en el alma; normalmente no vive mucho!

----------------"¡Ya veremos quien vive más!

Beckett da la orden a Norrington para zarpar de inmediato. En el Poseidón todos continúan en sus puestos; esperando a que el enemigo se aleje. Zara puede ver que el peligro ha pasado; así que se dirige hacia las cabinas para hablar con Will. Ambos se encuentran en la entrada a las cabinas.

------------------"Ya no hay riesgo de que te vean.

------------------"¿Patentes de corso? Olvidaste mencionarlas.

------------------"Si, es un seguro que obtuvimos del príncipe regente de una manera digamos…bastante persuasiva.

------------------"Explícate.

------------------"Bueno, una vez estando en tierra firme atacamos la diligencia del príncipe Fabricio; cuando llegamos a su carruaje lo encontramos en una posición muy comprometedora con su entrenador de esgrima.

-----------------"¡¿Qué?!

-----------------"En ese momento no solo descubrimos la razón por la cual Italia en este momento no cuenta con nuevos sucesores al trono; obtuvimos las patentes que nos permiten hacer lo que queramos en mar abierto a cambio de nuestro silencio.

-----------------"Pero igual sería la palabra de ustedes contra la de él.

-----------------"No precisamente; tenemos un confesión firmada y sellada por el príncipe y su fornido amante; prueba que apoya nuestra palabra en cualquier reino del mundo; y que pondría fin al legado de los ilustres miembros de la familia real de Italia en un segundo.

----------------"Eres admirable.

----------------"Fue solo un golpe de suerte; de mucha suerte. Cometo errores de vez en cuando; y aprendo mucho de ellos también.

Zara y Will se sonríen; finalmente ambos toman rumbos separados en el barco para seguir adelante con los trabajos abordo y con sus planes.

Mientras, en casa de Dalma; la misteriosa hechicera contempla el cofre de cristal con el corazón de Davy Jones. Mirka entra en la habitación.

-------------------"La tentación de acabar con sus latidos es demasiado fuerte; ¿verdad?

-------------------"Si, lo es. Aunque cuando revisas la historia en cierto modo se puede sentir lástima. Un corazón herido es como un volcán; un corazón herido aprende a odiar en un instante.

-------------------"¿Lo compadeces?

-------------------"Trato de entender los tristes misterios de la maldad de Davy Jones.

-------------------"Nada de lo que le sucedió justifica sus acciones.

-------------------"¿Estás segura?

-------------------"Completamente.

-------------------"¿Qué habrías hecho tú si Jack Sparrow hubiera elegido a Elizabeth sobre ti en primer lugar?

-------------------"Me habría dolido terriblemente; pero quien ama realmente solo desea la felicidad de esa persona; y si Jack hubiera elegido a Elizabeth como su felicidad y amor verdadero; yo con todo el dolor de mi alma me habría hecho a un lado con tal de verlo feliz. ¿Es que no lo puedes entender? Mi amor por Jack va por encima de mi amor propio; él, y este bebé que espero son los latidos de mi corazón, son el aire que respiro.

Dalma sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Mirka; ahora sabe que la joven princesa gitana está lista para enfrentar la verdad sobre su vida; la verdad que está escrita en el diario de su madre. Dalma abre un cajón y extrae el diario de Dalma. Lentamente camina hacia Mirka.

--------------"Tienes un alma pura; por eso se que entenderás las palabras escritas en este diario; por tu madre.

--------------"¿Mi madre?

--------------"Este es el último regalo que Yesenia dejó para ti en manos de William Turner. No lo culpes por no habértelo entregado antes; por instrucciones de Yesenia tú solo podías leer este diario en un momento de gran tristeza y soledad; como el que vives ahora.

Mirka toma el diario en sus manos, y no puede evitar que las lágrimas broten de sus ojos; la emoción es muy grande. Tiene en sus manos el diario de su madre; escrito por ella.

----------------"¿Cómo pudo Yesenia mantener este diario fuera de mi conocimiento?

----------------"Cuando lo leas; encontrarás la respuesta. Hay una verdad en ese diario que va a cambiar tu vida; pero no te preocupes; no vas a estar sola en esto. Léelo, entiende las palabras de tu madre, sus razones, su pena.

Mirka ahora tiene miedo de leer el diario; pero al mismo tiempo no puede negar la curiosidad y la emoción que siente al tener en sus manos un objeto tan personal; algo tan especial que perteneció a su madre.

Mientras en Tortuga; Elizabeth parece no poder reponerse de la cruda causada por su borrachera de la noche anterior; Ana María entra al cuarto de hotel y se impresiona al verla tan mal.

------------------"Nada mejor para acabar con los efectos de la cruda que un buen tazón de caldo de pollo. Eso solía decir mi madre y al menos conmigo funciona. Una mujer en la taberna los prepara para revivir a todos los borrachos de este lugar; te lo digo por si te interesa.

------------------"Lo que necesito es una manera de quitarme esta maldita mancha de la mano.

------------------"No te desesperes; Jack acaba de decirnos a todos que preparemos el Perla para partir mañana mismo rumbo a la casa de Tía Dalma.

------------------"¿En serio?

------------------"Si. Ella es la única que puede ayudarte.

------------------"Si es que puede. Me parece que Davy Jones tiene más poder que ella pero…no debo perder las esperanzas.

------------------"¿Temes que Jack decida dejarte abandonada y atada al mástil mayor mientras todos huimos sanos y salvos a tierra firme? El solo pensarlo debe traerte muy malos recuerdos.

------------------"Jack no haría eso.

------------------"Tú lo hiciste; aún cuando has jurado amarlo desde siempre; el caso es que el miedo fue más fuerte en esa ocasión; a Jack puede pasarle lo mismo.

Elizabeth comienza a resentir los comentarios de Ana María.

-----------------"Déjame sola por favor.

-----------------"Como quieras.

Ana María sale de la habitación dejando a Ana María con mucho que pensar. Pero afuera Jack y Gibbs se entretienen conversando y bebiendo en la taberna.

----------------"Me están pasando cosas que no puedo entender Gibbs; tengo sueños raros.

----------------"¿Qué tan raros?

----------------"He soñado con una bella joven, es mucho más linda que Elizabeth. Ella me dice en mis sueños que es una mujer de mi pasado, una mujer que me ha amado y que yo he amado con la misma intensidad; lo más raro es que con ella, en ese sueño, me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo; algo que no me sucede con Elizabeth.

-----------------"Eso es bastante raro. Bueno pero cuando estemos con su tía Dalma ella sin duda podrá aclarar el misterio que encierran esos sueños.

-----------------"Espero que ella sepa explicarme como puedo sentirme enamorado de una mujer en un sueño y en la vida real no sentir el mismo amor por la mujer que es mi esposa.

-----------------"Es una situación bastante confusa; aunque me parece que tenemos problemas mayores. El Kraken.

-----------------"No me lo recuerdes compañero. Mejor contéstame algo.

-----------------"Dígame.

---------------"¿Hemos tenido alguna relación firme o pasajera con alguna caravana de gitanos últimamente y que yo no recuerde en este momento?

Gibbs siente una sensación extraña al escuchar mencionar a los gitanos. Pero la situación está a punto de ponerse más tensa para los dos cuando una mujer madura; una gitana de carne y hueso entra en la taberna acompañada de un niño de unos doce años. Gibbs puede verla pero Jack por estar sentado de espaldas a la entrada no puede.

--------------"¿Capitán?

--------------"¿Qué te sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma; seguro que veré algo malo si volteo eso es lo que siempre pasa cada vez que te pones pálido y tieso.

--------------"Si es malo no lo se capitán; pero tiene que ver mucho con lo que estábamos hablando. Una gitana acaba de entrar a la taberna.

Jack voltea y se impresiona al ver a la mujer.

---------------"Hazme un favor Gibbs.

---------------"Lo que ordenes.

---------------"Dile que venga. Quiero hablar con ella.

---------------"No creo que sea muy buena idea capitán; las gitanas tienen una vida misteriosa; lanzan maldiciones cuando no obtienen lo que desean de un hombre.

---------------"Ya he estado en contacto con muchas maldiciones no creo que la de una gitana sea peor que las anteriores; ve y dile que venga.

---------------"Si capitán.

Gibbs camina hacia la gitana que trata de conseguir dinero leyendo la fortuna; pero para su mala suerte solo consigue borrachos altaneros. Finalmente Gibbs llega hasta la gitana.

----------------"Hola.

----------------"¿Quieres que te lea la fortuna marinero?

----------------"No, mi capitán desea que vaya usted a su mesa.

----------------"Solo leo la fortuna; espero que le quede claro una vez esté yo en su mesa.

----------------"El capitán Jack Sparrow es un hombre de honor.

----------------"¿Capitán Jack Sparrow has dicho? Hay espíritus de luz muy lejanos que me hablan de él. Llévame a su mesa, quiero conocerlo.

Pero mientras una gitana de la vida terrenal está a punto de conocer al Capitán Jack Sparrow; en casa de Dalma Mirka está a punto de leer el diario de su madre. La joven abre el diario; en la primera página hay una dedicatoria.

"_Este diario es el legado que he de dejarme a mi amada hija Mirka; esto es para ella, porque como mujer que será podrá comprender lo que plasman estas páginas; letras que simbolizan las etapas de mis días felices; hasta que llegue al punto donde el amor termina y las palabras mueren con su partida"._

-----------------"¿Qué pasó contigo mamá; por qué tanta melancolía en tus palabras?

Mirka pasa las páginas; en las primeras se relatan los años de adolescencia de su madre; cuando viajaba con sus padres; los **_Chares _**más respetados en la tribu; gente sabia, buenos curanderos; los padres de Alba eran gitanos de alto rango en la tribu del clan Darij. Finalmente Mirka llega a una página importante y comienza a leer.

"_Este es el peor día de mi vida; mis padres me han decepcionado; acaban de romper con la ley más importante para cualquier gitano y no les importa; quieren arrebatarme mi libertad y lo peor es que no tengo salida. Quieren que me case con Darij; quieren que me convierta en la reina de mi tribu; pero yo no quiero; yo no amo a Darij al contrario, le tengo mucho miedo; es un hombre de honor; pero es un hombre que solo cree que la libertad plena solo le pertenece a los hombres y mi corazón es demasiado salvaje como para soportar eso"._

Mirka comienza a preocuparse mucho; su madre no deseaba casarse con su padre; para ella no tiene sentido; aunque cuando busca en sus recuerdos; no puede ver a su madre del todo enamorada del gran Darij; si, siempre fueron una familia unida; ella y sus hermanos siempre se sintieron amados; pero ella no recuerda a sus padres dándose tiernas muestras de amor delante de la gente o de sus hijos. Ahora eso que antes no tenía importancia; ahora comienza a tenerla y le da mucho miedo. Mirka pasa a la siguiente página y las cosas empeoran aún más.

"_Solo mis hijos me mantienen de pie; si ellos supieran que me esfuerzo para seguir respirando solo por ellos. Darij no sabe dar amor; solo me toma porque es su obligación de esposo; solo me usa para que su estirpe sea numerosa; me siento usada, con menos valor que un mueble viejo; soy una mariposa que ha perdido las alas; tengo la mitad del corazón vacío"._

Mirka comienza a llorar de pena; ella pensaba que el matrimonio de sus padres había sido maravilloso; un amor de leyenda como el que ella y Jack han vivido. Enterarse de que nunca fue así le duele mucho. Mirka sigue pasando las páginas; hasta que finalmente llega a esa parte del diario que ha de revelarle la verdad.

"_Santa Sara siempre recompensa a las almas que sufren; para mi gente puede que sea pecado pero para mí esto es lo más hermoso, romántico y ardiente que la vida me ha puesto de frente; ¡bendita la hora en la que Darij quiso que nuestra tribu se hiciera a la mar! Hoy, en el muelle de Andalucía; he conocido a un hombre maravilloso; con experiencia en el mar y en la vida; es un pirata; un pirata que por primera vez en muchos años me ha hecho sonreír de manera natural y no forzada; mi pirata tiene nombre; Héctor Barbosa"._

"_Héctor Barbosa es su nombre; un hombre a quien la vida le ha obligado a ser lo que es; un pirata perseguido; pero con noble corazón"._

Mirka no puede entender; el alma se le está destrozando; ¡¿Cómo pudo su madre conocer a Barbosa y referirse a él como un buen hombre?! La perturbada joven sigue leyendo.

Pero mientras Mirka descubre su verdad; Dalma observa como se desarrollan las cosas en Tortuga; sus espíritus nuevamente actúan en su favor y a favor de aquellos que son importantes para ella.

Y es en Tortuga donde finalmente Jack tiene su encuentro con la gitana.

-----------------"Finalmente conseguí que esta gitana aceptara venir a su mesa capitán.

Jack y la gitana se miran fijamente; ella puede ver claramente en los ojos del joven pirata todo aquello que los espíritus le han mostrado.

-----------------"Tu sangre y la nuestra es como si fuera una sola, Capitán Sparrow.

-----------------"¿Por qué me dice eso?

-----------------"No lo puedes ver ahora; pero pronto lo harás; no hay que forzar nada, el amor y el destino se van a encargar de todo. Tienes espíritus de luz a tu lado; y tienes el amor de una mujer que ha de cuidarte y protegerte de todo mal.

Jack se estremece al escuchar a la gitana; y en cuanto a la mujer; su mente le grita que tiene que tratarse de Elizabeth, pero lo terrible es que su corazón y su cuerpo le dicen todo lo contrario. La gitana ha escuchado a los espíritus; es una mujer sabia y no piensa causarle daño al capitán Sparrow.

-------------------"¿Quiere que le lea la fortuna capitán Sparrow?

-------------------"Adelante. Aunque primero me gustaría saber su nombre; es que no me gusta ofrecerle mi mano a cualquiera.

-------------------"Me llamo Kassandra. Permítame su mano izquierda capitán; le pido esa mano porque de ese lado está su corazón.

Jack le extiende su mano izquierda y Kassandra la toma entre sus manos. Claramente puede ver lo que los espíritus le han revelado; la clara presencia de la princesa de los gitanos; la nube cruel que ha cubierto tan hermoso amor y que ha causado una gran tragedia para el pueblo gitano. Ella sabe que no puede revelarle la verdad; con la niebla del olvido no se puede jugar; y solo cuando la sangre de la princesa se una a la de Jack Sparrow, terminará para siempre el poder de la niebla del olvido.

----------------"No temas a tus sueños joven pirata. Ella es un amuleto que ha de librarte de todo mal. Déjala en tus sueños, mantén su imagen atada a tu alma.

Kassandra cierra la mano de Jack en un puño y lo suelta delicadamente.

-------------"¡Que Dios y Santa Sara te cuiden Capitán Jack Sparrow! En los siete mares no hay otro pirata que se pueda comparar contigo. Bendiciones te dejo.

La gitana se aleja de la mesa de Jack en compañía del jovencito que la sigue fielmente.

Dalma puede sentir que todo está bien con sus mensajeros; de pronto escucha el llanto de Mirka; la joven ya sabe la verdad; y necesita consuelo pero no precisamente de su parte; debe hacerlo alguien más.

Mirka llora amargamente al saber la verdad sobre su madre; y por consiguiente la suya; Barbosa es su padre; su madre fue la amante del pirata más temido y odiado de los siete mares; Mirka siente que su mundo se derrumba; el hombre que creyó su padre no lo es; su padre es el hombre que ella más ha odiado en la vida; el hombre a quien le ha deseado la muerte desde que le vio asesinar a Darij; quien hasta hace unos momentos ella creyó su padre. Esta es una verdad demasiado dura y cruel para Mirka. Su llanto es uno de desesperación, de rabia y de miedo. Un dolor muy grande la invade; pero trata de serenarse porque recuerda que hay una hermosa vida creciendo dentro de ella.

-----------------"Ayúdame Santa Sara; por favor calma este dolor que me está quemando; ayúdame porque no quiero dañar a mi bebé con esta terrible pena que siento. Ayúdame a ser fuerte, ayúdame a entender todo esto; ayúdame.

Una corriente fría invade la habitación; Mirka tiene la idea de que probablemente sea su hermano Serkán que como Bootstrap; ahora puede abandonar el Holandés Errante para verla. Mirka piensa que si en verdad es él, al menos podrá desahogarse.

----------------"¿Eres tú hermano mío?

Una mano helada se posa en su hombro; Mirka voltea, y no es su hermano, es su madre. La joven princesa gitana no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; la impresión es muy grande.

----------------"¡¿Madre?!

----------------"Esta bien, soy yo, no tengas miedo.

----------------"¡No puede ser!

----------------"La magia blanca de Dalma es muy poderosa. Soy yo quien debe consolarte e iluminar tu mente en este momento. Has leído mi diario; se que la verdad es dura; pero no se puede ocultar más. Tenías que saberlo algún día.

----------------"¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi…si, a mi padre?

----------------"Veo que no has entendido nada. Bueno, tendrás que escucharlo de mis labios. Mirka, a mi me forzaron a casarme con un hombre que no amaba; seguro lo leíste; no tienes idea de lo que sufrí; creo que el dolor fue tan grande que no pude expresarlo correctamente en palabras. Tú te casaste enamorada de tu hombre, has amado a Jack Sparrow desde que eras una chiquilla; el destino fue justo contigo; pero no así conmigo. Tú no sabes lo que es tener que compartir una vida, una cama, un espacio, con un hombre que no amas, que no deseas, al que le temes. Darij fue un gran rey, fue un gran padre y un gran maestro para sus hijos. Pero como hombre fue muy cruel con su mujer. En la intimidad de nuestra vida matrimonial, el rey Darij me hizo llorar lágrimas de sangre; y yo me tenía que callar, por mi gente, por ustedes mis hijos. Yo estaba muerta en vida, fingiendo una sonrisa todos los días; por ustedes.

Mirka comienza a entender; pero no es fácil para ella aceptar la verdad. Alba se acerca a su amada hija. La admira tanto; y le duele mucho verla sufrir; pero sabe que ella debe entender, perdonar y aceptar que Barbosa es su padre.

------------------"¿Cómo pudiste ser la amante de Barbosa?

------------------"¿Leíste todo mi diario?

------------------"No todo; solo hasta donde confiesas que Barbosa es mi padre.

------------------"Te saltaste muchas líneas mi niña. Yo conocí a Barbosa en el muelle de Andalucía; yo ya no aguantaba la vida, y pensaba seriamente en arrebatármela. Fue cuando él apareció con las mismas intenciones. Nos encontramos en el mismo dilema y en el mismo lugar. Ambos estábamos hartos de vivir; pero el amor tenía otros planes para nosotros. Con ese pirata perseguido y maltratado por la vida y por el mundo yo aprendí a sonreír, a soñar, a amar la vida. Con mi presencia el aprendió lo mismo; y el amor hizo el resto. Tú fuiste concebida en ese amor y desde ese momento te convertiste en mi luz y en mi esperanza. Tu padre se enteró por boca ajena; quiso matarlo; Barbosa solo se defendió. Él me amaba, yo lo lastimé cuando puse fin a lo nuestro aunque ambos sabíamos que era lo correcto; yo era una mujer casada y él un pirata perseguido. Pero fuimos felices por el tiempo que duró nuestra relación.

-----------------"¿Barbosa sabía que yo era su hija?

-----------------"Lo sabe.

-----------------"¿Sabe¡Él esta muerto mamá! Jack lo mató.

Dalma entra en la habitación. Mirka no puede comprender lo que sucede a su alrededor; la presencia de su madre; saber que es hija de Barbosa y no del Rey Darij; es demasiado.

------------------"Yo traje a Barbosa de vuelta; le di una segunda oportunidad para enmendar su vida. Barbosa ha sufrido tanto como todos los hombres y mujeres que se tienen que volver piratas para no morirse de hambre. Tu padre mató a Darij en defensa propia; y no ha tenido paz desde que te vio ser testigo de ese crimen.

------------------"¿Dónde está?

Alba tiene que saber algo antes de revelarle el paradero de Barbosa.

------------------"¿Qué es lo que sientes por él ahora que sabes la verdad? Porque si lo sigues odiando es mejor que no lo sepas.

------------------"Estoy confundida mamá; Darij no es mi padre ni el hombre honorable que siempre pensé que fue; te hizo sufrir, hasta el punto de hacerte buscar a un amante; un pirata al que le he deseado la muerte tantas veces; quizás por eso todo me ha salido mal, por haberle deseado la muerte a mi propio padre.

------------------"No te culpes niña mía; tú no lo sabías. Barbosa es tu padre; y sufre; ya ha pagado con creces sus crímenes pasados. Y se, que ahora, sería capaz de dar hasta la vida por ti. La vida no le hubiera permitido a Dalma darle una segunda oportunidad si no lo mereciera. Barbosa tiene un corazón capaz de amar; me amó a mí; y se que te ama; eres todo lo tiene en el mundo. Darij no era perfecto; ninguno de los dos merecía el destino que les tocó; pero ambos se esforzaron mucho por tenerlo.

Ignorando la frialdad que rodea a su madre; Mirka la abraza fuertemente y descarga su llanto; Dalma se emociona al ver la escena y decide dejarlas a solas.

------------------"Llora mi niña; tú has sido la luz de mi alma porque eres el fruto del amor que me hizo tan feliz. Tienes que saber, que fue el mar quien reclamó la vida de tus hermanos mayores; no fue Barbosa; él conocía a mis hijos, su amor por mí no le permitió mover su espada contra ellos.

Mirka al menos se siente un poco en paz al saber eso.

-----------------"Dime; ¿Dónde está? Creo que tengo una idea…pero quiero que me lo digas.

-----------------"Es el pobre hombre mudo en la tripulación de tu amado Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Por eso tanto silencio; por eso no me permitía ver su rostro; ahora lo comprendo.

-----------------"Quiso evitar que te condenaras de por vida; tú habrías intentado matarlo. Tienes que meditar mucho mi niña. Yo voy a seguir sin rumbo, hasta que mis dos amores encuentren el suyo.

Mirka no puede entender las palabras de su madre; hay tanta pena en su mirada; ella puede sentir su dolor. Eso es algo que piensa descubrir; ella necesita entender para poder perdonar.

_**Continuará….**_


	30. Chapter 30 Desafíos

Mirka está acostada; y su madre recostada junto a ella; Alba acaricia el cabello y la frente de su hija; Mirka no resiente las frías caricias de su madre; es lo más lindo que ha experimentado en muchos días.

------------------"Tienes el relicario.

------------------"Creo que si no fuera por el ya habría perdido a mi hijo; me han pasado muchas cosas, todas de golpe; no se como he aguantado tanto.

------------------"Eres fuerte; Dios está contigo.

------------------"¿Realmente crees que Barbosa sienta en su corazón amor por mi; realmente crees que se haya arrepentido de todos sus crímenes; en verdad lo crees?

------------------"Si, lo creo. La prueba está en que no te ha revelado la verdad. De haberlo hecho; habría sido solo para resguardar su vida. Sin embargo, corrió el riesgo, calló la verdad por miedo a enfrentar tu reacción; por miedo a herirte; para no quitarte del alma la idea de que Darij era tu padre. Te ha estado protegiendo todo el tiempo. Lo que sucedió en el pasado no fue tu culpa; a veces se ama de manera errada; pero el sentimiento es el mismo.

------------------"Quisiera….poder decir que puedo perdonarlo; pero yo amo a Darij como mi padre; su recuerdo está demasiado vivo en mi alma; y lo vi morir a manos de Barbosa; ¿Cómo perdonarlo y aceptarlo como padre cuando lo vi hacer algo tan horrible?

------------------"Se que no puedes perdonarlo de la noche a la mañana; todo en la vida es un proceso mi niña; y el perdón es uno de los regalos más difíciles de dar. Pero recuerda; que no vas a tener una vida plena hasta que perdones y hasta que aceptes al hombre que te dio el ser; al hombre que amé y que se manchó las manos de sangre por proteger mi vida y la suya. Un gitano como Darij no habría perdonado una infidelidad; ni las razones, ni la responsabilidad; Darij quería matarnos a los dos.

Mirka comienza a comprender poco a poco; pero igual le duele. Alba siente que es momento de dejar a solas a su hija.

-------------------"Me voy.

-------------------"¡No!

-------------------"No es para siempre mi tesoro; recuerda que yo voy a seguir sin rumbo hasta que mis dos amores encuentren el suyo. No puedo irme con los nuestros hasta que todo esté en orden. Cuídate preciosa mía; llevas dentro el fruto de tu amor con Jack. Te adoro.

Alba le da un beso en la frente a su hija; y poco a poco desaparece ante sus ojos. Mirka ahora se siente mucho más triste; jamás había sentido que perdonar fuera tan difícil. De nuevo la joven toma el diario en sus manos; ahora piensa leerlo con más cuidado; no va a saltar una letra; ella quiere entender el amor de su madre por Barbosa; quiere conocer al verdadero Darij en las palabras de su madre; quiere olvidar esa horrenda escena que la hizo odiar profundamente al pirata Héctor Barbosa; su verdadero padre.

Pero mientras Mirka medita sobre como perdonar a su verdadero padre; Poseidón se acerca cada vez más a Tortuga. Zara se encuentra en cubierta junto a Will.

------------------"¿Ya pensaste en como nos vamos a presentar frente al Capitán Jack Sparrow y su tripulación que incluye por supuesto a Elizabeth Swann?

------------------"Voy a decir lo obvio; diré que finalmente decidí convertirme en un "pirata honesto", en un corsario.

------------------"Es buena idea. Pero espero que cuando digas que te convertiste en un "pirata honesto" no lo hagas con esa mirada de desgano. ¿En serio odias tanto la idea de ser pirata?

------------------"Con lo que le sucedió a mi padre; ¿crees que puede gustarme la idea?

------------------"El destino de un pirata no siempre tiene que ser negro. ¿Vas a decirme que no has sentido hervir tu sangre cuando te enfrentas a una aventura excitante; como las que has vivido junto a Jack Sparrow en su Perla Negra?

William tiene que admitir que si, las aventuras le han inyectado vida a su espíritu. Pero teme admitirlo delante de Zara. Aunque ella no necesita sus palabras; ella puede ver la respuesta en el brillo de sus ojos.

---------------------"No hace falta que me digas nada; no puedes negar que esta vida te atrae. Tú serías todo un señor de los mares; Jack y tú juntos serían los pilares en el mundo de los piratas.

Zara y Will se miran a los ojos fijamente; la atracción entre ellos es muy fuerte; tanto, que esa vez los instintos los traicionan y ambos se unen en un apasionado beso. William jamás había besado a Elizabeth de esa manera; y Zara; nunca había experimentado un sentimiento tan fuerte; tan natural e incontrolable. Finalmente ambos deciden romper el beso; el miedo ante lo que han hecho y ante lo que sienten los separa.

------------------"Perdóname Zara.

------------------"Bueno, entonces perdóname también; el beso fue mutuo.

------------------"Esto no debió pasar.

------------------"Para nada. Estamos confundidos; los dos hemos pasado por romances muy traumáticos y no es bueno correr riesgos, tan pronto.

------------------"Tienes toda la razón. Debemos concentrarnos en salir de nuestros problemas; de los peligros que nos rodean.

------------------"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Bueno, voy a preparar todo; si el viento sigue a nuestro favor para el atardecer estaremos desembarcando en Tortuga.

Zara se aleja casi corriendo de Will. El joven Turner se siente agobiado con lo que ha pasado; aunque no le disgustó para nada besar a Zara.

Pero lejos, en mar abierto; el barco de Beckett está a punto de recibir una sorpresa. Norrington y Beckett están en cubierta conversando.

------------------"Mirka tiene que aparecer; no me importa que tengamos que peinar los siete mares.

------------------"Los encontraremos.

------------------"¿Alguna noticia de nuestro mutuo enemigo el capitán Jack Sparrow?

------------------"Ninguna.

De pronto; de las profundidades y frente a los ojos aterrados de los que tripulan el lujoso barco de la East India Trading Company; surge el Holandés Errante en toda su grotesca gloria.

-------------------"¡A las armas!

-------------------"¡Todos a sus puestos de inmediato, carguen los cañones!

Pero nada de eso sirve; ya todos los tripulantes del Holandés Errante están en la cubierta del barco de Beckett y han tomado el control del barco; Maccus se encuentre frente a Norrington y Mercer.

-----------------"¡Pónganse de rodillas y comiencen a rezar!

Al decir eso; se escuchan los estruendosos pasos del Capitán Davy Jones; que viene caminando por la tabla y que finalmente lo lleva a la cubierta del barco de Beckett. Todos están aterrados con la presencia de Davy Jones y de sus escorias. Sobre todo Beckett que ahora tiene a Jones frente a él. Davy Jones saca su pipa y la enciende.

-----------------"¿Temes a la muerte?

-----------------"¿Quiere hacerme la temible propuesta que le hace a todos los marinos que circulan por sus dominios capitán Jones?

-----------------"No precisamente; no estás muerto ni muriendo así que no me serviría de nada.

-----------------"¿Entonces?

-----------------"La pregunta la hice porque si realmente le temes a la muerte aceptarás el trato que vengo a ofrecerte.

-----------------"¿Un trato? Vaya, creo que eso mejora el panorama.

-----------------"Tenemos un problema y una meta en común.

-----------------"Creo saber cual es el problema y cual es la meta. Me parece que solo tenemos que planear como resolver el primero y como encontrar el precio justo para lo segundo.

-----------------"Me parece que por primera vez me sentiré orgulloso de tener a un aliado vivo.

Todas las escorias de Jones comienzan a reír y a disfrutar del momento.

Cae la tarde; Mirka y Dalma conversan.

----------------"Espero no arrepentirme de la decisión que he tomado.

----------------"Es lo correcto.

----------------"Me pongo nerviosa de solo imaginar ese momento; el momento cuando Barbosa y yo estemos frente a frente.

----------------"La sangre va actuar por sí misma. No tienes que forzar nada.

----------------"Eso espero.

Mirka tiene una pregunta para Dalma; una que no se relaciona precisamente con los problemas presentes.

---------------"¿Sabes? Cuando estuve prisionera por segunda vez en el barco de Davy Jones; encontré algo muy raro en la cabina de la mujer que fue su perdición.

Dalma se interesa pero intenta disimular.

--------------"¿Qué fue lo que hallaste?

--------------"Un baúl; con pertenencias infantiles; de una niña. Había vestiditos; y una muñeca de porcelana; media rota. No he podido dejar de pensar en eso; en la idea terrible de que Jones haya podido tener como prisionera a una niña indefensa.

Dalma guarda silencio; ella sabe mucho más de ese asunto de lo que Mirka si quiera pueda sospechar. Mirka resiente que Dalma no haga comentarios al respecto.

--------------"¿No dices nada?

---------------"¿Qué puedo decir?

---------------"Bueno, eso da mucho que pensar; ¿Qué tal si Davy Jones tuvo una hija con esa mujer; que tal si se la robó a alguien en venganza o simplemente la tomó prisionera?

---------------"Davy Jones ha cometido muchas aberraciones en el mar y fuera de el cada diez años cuando puede pisar tierra firme. La suerte final de esa niña es desconocida para mí; pero si estuvo a bordo del Holandés Errante; es poco probable que haya sobrevivido.

---------------"Es una pena. Si murió; seguramente ha quedado en el olvido; nadie que rece por su alma; ni que derrame lágrimas por su ausencia.

Dalma se conmueve misteriosamente ante las palabras de Mirka, pero sencillamente no está dispuesta que la princesa gitana lo note.

----------------"¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que Davy Jones pueda volver a pisar tierra firme?

----------------"Otros ocho años. Pero descuida; estoy segura de que ustedes lo eliminarán antes de que pueda volver a hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas algo; cualquiera que lleve la sangre de Davy Jones puede tomar su lugar en el mar; y en el Holandés Errante, no importa quien sea el capitán.

----------------"¿A que viene eso; me has estado ocultando información valiosa?

----------------"Solo fue un comentario Mirka; hasta donde se, Davy Jones no tuvo descendencia; así que esa parte de su leyenda no tiene por qué preocuparte, ni a ti ni a nadie.

----------------"Menos mal que esa parte solo se quedó en leyenda muerta. Bueno, cambiando de tema; ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a soñar con Jack de nuevo? Me muero de ganas por estar a su lado de nuevo, aunque sea en sueños.

----------------"Voy a ayudarte; pero esta vez haremos algo distinto; con las mismas reglas, aunque con algunas variaciones; pero lo importante es que estarás con Jack.

----------------"Gracias Dalma.

----------------"Pero solo por esta noche; tu embarazo evoluciona y no puedes presentarte con la evidencia de tu estado en los sueños de Jack; sería peligroso para los dos.

----------------"Entiendo.

----------------"Ven; tenemos mucho de que hablar y tienes mucho que aprender.

Pero mientras ellas hacen planes. Un evento se produce en Tortuga. Poseidón ha atracado en el muelle de Tortuga; justo al lado del Perla Negra. El enorme e intimidante barco llama la atención de todos; hay mucho movimiento en el muelle. Gibbs va corriendo a la mesa de Jack para contarle.

--------------------"¡Capitán, tiene que venir a ver esto!

--------------------"¿Es algo bueno o algo malo?

--------------------"Un barco ha atracado en el muelle.

--------------------"Eso es interesante; pero lamento decirte que eso no es ninguna novedad porque precisamente el propósito de un muelle es recibir barcos.

--------------------"No es cualquier barco capitán; es el único que he visto capaz de igualar la grandeza del Perla Negra.

--------------------"¿En serio? Entonces tengo que verlo.

En la cubierta del Poseidón; Will y Zara se impresionan con la algarabía que ha causado la llegada del Poseidón.

------------------"Solo falta que nos lancen rosas.

------------------"¿Qué esperabas Zara? Este barco es impresionante.

------------------"Lo es; y lo hemos anclado junto al Perla Negra; casi iguala a Poseidón; son pocas las diferencias.

------------------"Ya quiero ver la cara de Jack cuando sepa que soy el capitán de este barco.

------------------"¿Piensas alardearle? Pensé que era tu amigo.

------------------"Lo es; solo quiero ver su expresión.

------------------"Bien. Will; ¿en serio quieres hacer lo que me propusiste para torturar el orgullo de Elizabeth?

------------------"Si no quieres hacerlo lo entenderé; en cierta forma creo que es una locura.

------------------"Es una buena venganza; el problema es que no hemos pensado en las consecuencias…para nosotros.

Will y Zara se miran fijamente; ambos recuerdan el beso y eso los estremece a los dos. De pronto Will mira hacia el muelle y ve a Gibbs, Jack, Marty, Cotton, Pintel y a Ana María acercándose al barco.

---------------"Ahí vienen; ¿lista?

---------------"Lista.

Jack no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; un barco que puede igualarse a su hermoso Perla Negra; aunque tiene que admitir que en cierta forma es mucho más intimidante.

---------------"Vaya; casi es como el hermano gemelo de mi Perla; bueno; gemelos con algunas diferencias marcadas claro; ¿Quién es el capitán de esta hermosa nave?

---------------"¡Soy yo Jack!

---------------"¡¿Will?!

---------------"¡Es normal que te sorprenda; no te culpo!

---------------"¡El noble y heroico William Turner capitán de un barco que evidentemente es pirata; eso si que es un avance inesperado!

---------------"¡Las vueltas que da la vida; ¿verdad?!

---------------"¡Espero que no me guardes rencor por los eventos pasados que te llevaron a abandonar mi tripulación!

---------------"¡No hay rencores; ya encontré un destino más próspero que evita que piense en cosas dolorosas!

---------------"¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces compañero; ¿crees que podrías abandonar tu hermoso barco por un momento para que hablemos sin tener que gritarnos de muelle a barco?!

---------------"¡Tienes razón; espera un momento!

---------------"¡Te espero en la taberna!

Will le hace un gesto afirmativo y mira a Zara. La joven gitana tiene muchas preocupaciones.

----------------"¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-----------------"Esto no va a funcionar si nos separamos.

-----------------"Tienes toda la razón; vamos y que… Santa Sara nos ilumine.

-----------------"Amén.

Los gitanos se encargan de que nada malo le ocurra al Poseidón en el muelle de Tortuga; todos trabajan y se mantienen pendientes a quienes rodean el barco para admirarlo; para cuidar que no vayan a sabotearlo; Poseidón es muy importante para la misión que tienen.

Pero lejos de Tortuga; en Port Royal; el gobernador Swann aprovecha la ausencia de Lord Beckett para arreglar las cosas a favor de su hija, de Will y de todos los que se encuentran con ellos.

"_No debería incluir a Jack Sparrow y a su gente en esto; pero en cierta forma los piratas son un dolor de cabeza para Beckett y yo lo único que quiero es hacerle la vida miserable; y si salvando a los piratas consigo esa oportunidad; que así sea. Me voy a encargar de que todo aquel que esté relacionado a Jack Sparrow conserve la vida y la libertad; lo mismo voy a lograr para mi hija; y para William Turner"._

Los pensamientos del gobernador son interrumpidos por un soldado que entra al despacho.

----------------"Gobernador.

----------------"¿Ya revisó las bitácoras y la agenda de Lord Beckett?

----------------"Tal como usted lo ordenó; han colocado la fecha de partida pero en ninguna parte aparece escrita la fecha de regreso a Port Royal. De hecho; según los trabajadores del muelle; el barco de Lord Beckett salió completamente armado; con provisiones como para un mes y muchos otros recursos de la fuerza naval.

----------------"Eso es alentador; me dará mucho tiempo para lograr lo que me he propuesto.

----------------"Yo solo quisiera; que Port Royal volviera a estar en paz; ojala pueda usted lograrlo gobernador Swann.

----------------"Yo también lo espero; yo también.

William y Zara entran a la taberna; toda la tripulación de Jack está impresionada; Will convertido en todo un pirata y en compañía de una hermosa joven; una gitana. Pero quien tiembla de miedo es Elizabeth; no pensó que Will regresaría a su vida; se aterra de solo pensar que él la delate; ella solo confía en que el amor que sintió o que aún pueda sentir por ella lo detenga.

Will puede ver el miedo en los ojos de Elizabeth; es evidente que su lado oscuro es fuerte pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentar con valentía las consecuencias de sus vilezas.

Jack se siente muy interesado por el cambio de Will; pero más le llama la atención la alianza del joven Turner con los gitanos; es como si de pronto esa raza legendaria lo siguiera a todas partes.

------------------"¿No vas a presentarnos a quien evidentemente es tu primera oficial al mando William?

------------------"Claro que sí; ella es Zara Layevska.

La joven Zara se acerca a Jack.

-----------------"Es un placer conocerle Capitán Sparrow; usted es una leyenda por los siete mares y…bueno, William me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-----------------"¿Ya se tutean entre ustedes?

-----------------"Entre nosotros no hay necesidad de formalidades; Zara me salvó la vida cuando me encontraba en peligro mortal hace un tiempo. Le debo mi vida; pero además ella es una gran amiga; es leal, es noble, incapaz de traicionar o jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Eso es lo bueno de los gitanos; valoran la amistad mucho más que el oro.

Elizabeth sabe que Will la está atacando directamente; le duele, pero al menos puede respirar tranquila porque evidentemente y hasta el momento; Will no tiene en mente delatarla ante Jack y el resto de la tripulación. Pero Elizabeth también se siente un poco intimidada por la presencia de la joven gitana de nombre Zara. Hay algo en ella que le dice que no es seguro tenerla cerca; Elizabeth solo se hace una pregunta; ¿será esa joven gitana una aliada de Mirka? Si eso es cierto; Elizabeth sabe que tiene más problemas que solo el Kraken.

Jack nota la hostilidad en la voz de Will y se preocupa.

-----------------"Espero que ese comentario no haya sido dirigido a mí.

-----------------"Para nada Jack; tú no eres responsable al menos en esta ocasión de los sucesos pasados que nos distanciaron. Fue solo un comentario.

-----------------"Que bien; ahora por lo menos tengo una preocupación menos.

-----------------"Quiero que mi barco y el tuyo sean aliados Jack; ya que el mundo nos persigue me parece conveniente unir fuerzas.

Todos se impresionan con el cambio que ha dado Will; Jack y Elizabeth más que nadie. De hecho; Elizabeth siente que ya es momento de poner a prueba a Will; de esa manera sabrá como actuar de ahora en adelante y como protegerse.

------------------"No puedo creer que quieras ser un pirata cuando has evadido ser parte de ese mundo con tanta firmeza.

------------------"La gente cambia.

Jack puede ver que si no se cambia el tema la sangre va a llegar al río.

--------------"William, no has podido llegar con tu majestuoso barco en mejor momento.

--------------"¿Ah si?

--------------"Definitivamente; tenemos un gran problema compañero; tan grave que es una bendición que estés de nuevo entre nosotros. Espero contar con tu apoyo ya que la persona que se encuentra en el grave problema que he de revelarte en pocos instantes; fue o sigue siendo de alguna manera importante para ti; ¿comprendes?

--------------"Te refieres a Elizabeth. Ella ya no es parte de mi mundo Jack.

Jack aparta a Will hacia una esquina más privada, algo que inquieta tanto a Elizabeth como a Zara; ambas se miran fijamente y con cierta hostilidad disimulada. Finalmente Jack es libre de hacerle preguntas a Will.

--------------"Will; sobre a lo que Elizabeth se refiere debo decirte que…recuerdo que es mi esposa pero no recuerdo como fue que llegó a ser mi esposa. Es obvio que tú y yo tuvimos que haber tenido una feroz batalla por ella y que eso fue lo que te alejó; pero no lo recuerdo.

Will quisiera ayudarlo; decirle la verdad pero sabe que no puede hacerlo; Dalma fue muy clara al decir que forzar los recuerdos puede ser muy peligroso tanto para Jack como para el resto de la tripulación del Perla.

-----------------"No vale la pena hablar de ese asunto Jack; no nos conviene a ninguno de los dos. Davy Jones es nuestro problema; al igual que Beckett; nos están acechando.

-----------------"Lo se. De hecho; Davy Jones acaba de poner su distintiva marca en Elizabeth; Jones acaba de convertirla en el siguiente aperitivo de su horrenda bestia.

-----------------"¿Tienes idea de por qué Jones la marcó?

-----------------"Según ella para hacerme sufrir; pero algo me dice que es por algo más.

-----------------"Y no te equivocas; Tenemos que hablar Jack; pero solo tú, Zara y yo; es importante.

-----------------"¿Tienes algo entre manos verdad? Algo mucho más gratificante e importante que solo ayudar a tu buen amigo a salir de un viejo problema; ¿verdad? De hecho; me muero por saber como es que un barco de esa grandeza e imponencia pudo llegar a tus manos; ¿y como es que te has aliado a una belleza como esa gitana?

-----------------"Ya te lo dije Jack; tenemos mucho de que hablar; pero no esta noche; lo haremos mañana.

-----------------"Mañana no.

-----------------"¿Por qué?

-----------------"Pienso partir mañana con rumbo a la casa de mi adorable Tía Dalma; tiene que haber una forma de evitar que Elizabeth sea succionada por el Kraken.

-----------------"No puedes ir con tu Tía Dalma.

-----------------"¿Y eso por qué?

Will no puede permitir que Jack se reúna con Dalma; Mirka está allá; y con ella el corazón de Davy Jones.

---------------"Porque precisamente nuestra conversación tiene que ver con ella; no puede recibir visitas por ahora.

---------------"¿Cómo sabes que mi Tía Dalma no puede recibir visitas?

---------------"¿Quién crees que nos ayudó a obtener ese hermoso barco?

---------------"Definitivamente tenemos mucho de que hablar. Considera mis planes de zarpar mañana cancelados.

---------------"Que bien.

Y mientras Jack y Will se organizan; cerca de la taberna Elizabeth y Zara comienzan a conocerse. Ambas se encuentran algo apartadas de los miembros de la tripulación de Jack.

----------------"¿Cómo conociste a William Turner?

----------------"No me dirijas la palabra mujer; te conviene mantenerte lejos de mí.

----------------"¿Cuál es tu problema?

----------------"Tú eres la única responsable de la tragedia de William y la de mi mejor amiga; la princesa Mirka.

Elizabeth ahora comprende perfectamente que se encuentra en graves problemas. Zara camina hacia ella y ahora ambas se encuentran frente a frente.

------------------"No tienes idea de lo que te espera maldita arpía. Llevaste a toda una tribu gitana a la muerte por tus impulsos malignos y egoístas; y lo vas a pagar.

------------------"¿No me digas; y por qué no me han delatado?

------------------"Todo a su tiempo querida; todo a su tiempo. A una enemiga tan peligrosa como tú no se le pueden dar señas de los movimientos que han de hacerse en su contra; te invadiría la cobardía que tanto te caracteriza y huirías sin darnos el placer de cobrarte por todo el mal que nos has causado.

------------------"Puedo entender que me odies; ¿Pero Will? No lo creo; estoy segura de que me sigue amando y que es por eso que no me ha delatado.

Zara comienza a reírse de Elizabeth.

-----------------"Eres peor de lo que imaginaba; no solo eres perversa, cruel y traicionera; eres orgullosa y bastante vanidosa; pero permíteme aclararte algo; William ya no siente nada por ti; lo has decepcionado al punto que desea verte en la peor de las situaciones. Piensa cobrarse por lo que le hiciste; igual que yo; igual que Mirka e igual que Jack tan pronto recupere la memoria y se de cuenta de lo que hiciste.

Esa es la premisa que más aterra a Elizabeth.

----------------"Oh, veo que te impresiona darte cuenta de que estamos enterados de todo. Es bueno que lo sepas en cierto modo; eso te mantendrá lejos, tranquila, y sin intenciones de darnos un puñalada por la espalda. Tú intentas algo contra Will o contra mí; y te vas al demonio.

----------------"No pueden decirle a Jack la verdad de golpe.

----------------"No, no podemos; sabemos lo que pasaría tan bien como tú; pero hay otras maneras de quitarle a una persona la venda de los ojos; y yo soy una experta en crear intrigas; soy gitana; los gitanos somos artistas en lo que se refiere a poner todo a nuestro favor. Quedas advertida, querida.

Zara se aleja de Elizabeth; la joven Swann ahora tiene más razones para sentirse amenazada; puede darse cuenta de que Zara es mucho más agresiva que Mirka; ella no está jugando. Elizabeth sabe que debe actuar rápido, tiene que encontrar alguna manera de hacer la paz con Will para que no la delate con Jack y que la proteja de todo lo malo que se le viene encima.

Pero mientras Elizabeth se preocupa por su futuro inmediato que cada vez se vislumbra más negativo; Dalma le imparte a Mirka instrucciones sobre como debe realizar y manejar su nuevo y romántico encuentro con Jack Sparrow.

------------------"¿Me juras que no será peligroso para mí bebé?

------------------"No es peligroso ni para tu bebé ni para ti. Eso si; pídele a Jack discretamente que no sea tan…fogoso.

------------------"¡Dalma! No digas esas cosas.

------------------"La intimidad con el hombre que se ama no debe inspirar vergüenza.

------------------"No me avergüenza, para nada. Pero no me gusta discutir el tema abiertamente.

------------------"Es una pena; me hubiera gustado que me contaras como es Jack Sparrow en la intimidad.

------------------"Dalma…

------------------"Lo siento. Bueno, repasemos. El anillo de cuarzo rosado de ayudará a ir y volver; no lo pierdas. Tienes que lanzarte al mar con los primeros rayos del sol para que puedas volver aquí; es como en un cuento de hadas Mirka; el hechizo se romperá al amanecer; ese es límite de la magia blanca en asuntos de amor; todo termina a la luz del sol.

Mirka mira el anillo de cuarzo rosado detenidamente; y sonríe al saber que pronto estará en brazos de Jack.

En Tortuga; Elizabeth de nuevo se entrega al alcohol; pero esta vez lo hace a solas en la cubierta del Perla Negra. La joven ha decidido pasar la noche en el barco; lejos de todos, hasta de Jack; se siente demasiado acorralada y sabe que se delataría sola al no poder controlar sus nervios.

Will y Zara se encuentran conversando tranquilamente con Gibbs y el resto de la tripulación del Perla Negra en la taberna.

----------------"Tienes un hermoso barco William. Y que seas capitán nos da muestras de que seremos un gran equipo muy pronto.

----------------"Si ganamos esta batalla; lo consideraré seriamente.

Pero mientras ellos conversan; Jack trabaja en la soledad de su cuarto; el capitán revisa sus mapas a la luz de las velas. De pronto siente que ya no se encuentra solo; y un aroma dulce y muy familiar inunda el ambiente. Jack siente la misma calma y la misma sensación extraña pero excitante que pudo experimentar en su sueño; ese extraño sueño que no abandona su memoria. Jack no sabe si ponerse de pie o mantenerse sentado. De pronto; Mirka aparece detrás de él y se mueve rápido hasta sentarse en el regazo de su amado pirata. Jack la recibe con una mezcla de emoción y de sorpresa.

------------------"¿Estás aquí?

------------------"El amor me hace estar aquí.

------------------"¿Estoy soñando?

Mirka acaricia dulcemente la mejilla de Jack.

---------------"No preguntes si es un sueño; solo te pido que me des esta noche Jack.

---------------"No lo puedo entender; si no eres un fantasma como es posible que estés aquí entre mis brazos; y¿Cómo es posible que me sienta tan bien contigo? No entiendo la ausencia de la culpa que la infidelidad dispone en situaciones como ésta.

---------------"Ella no tiene que saberlo; aunque si se enterara no me importaría.

--------------"¿Me creerías si te digo que a mí tampoco me importaría? Es mi esposa pero no siento con ella lo que siento contigo; seas quien seas o lo que sea que seas; simplemente te siento como mi media naranja.

--------------"Solo dame esta noche Jack; ámame como solo tú sabes hacerlo; mañana será un nuevo día y seguirás tu rumbo; hasta que de nuevo nos volvamos a encontrar.

Jack ya no puede evitar rendirse ante la tentación que la hermosa gitana es para él; Mirka y Jack se besan dulcemente; la pasión entre los dos se intensifica lentamente; las caricias de Mirka son tiernas, las de Jack muestran la fuerza de la pasión que su alma pirata posee.

Jack toma a Mirka en sus brazos y finalmente ambos terminan en la cama; los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos.

-----------------"Júrame que no me voy a arrepentir de esto.

-----------------"Quien ama no se arrepiente; pregúntale a tu alma si desea que esto no pase.

Jack guarda silencio por unos segundos; hasta que de nuevo vuelve a besar a Mirka. Finalmente la princesa de los gitanos logró lo que quería; marcar su presencia en el corazón de Jack de manera que cuando el momento de unir de nuevo su sangre a la de él nada ni nadie lo pueda impedir; ni la duda, ni el olvido.

Pero mientras Mirka disfruta de su mágica noche de amor con Jack; Serkán sufre amargamente su condena a bordo. Serkán se encuentra solo en la lúgubre bodega del temible barco; de pronto, siente unas frías pero delicadas manos sobre sus hombros.

------------------"Mi amado hijo menor.

------------------"¿¡Madre?!

------------------"No mereces este sufrimiento; ¿acaso haber amado de manera errada me ha costado ser testigo de la desgracia de mis hijos?

----------------"¿De que hablas; como es posible que estés aquí?

----------------"Somos almas en pena; almas condenadas a errar por el mundo hasta que los seres queridos que dejamos atrás encuentren su rumbo.

----------------"¿Qué hiciste madre; que hiciste para merecer el castigo de no estar con los nuestros al lado de Santa Sara?

----------------"Te voy a contar; solo espero que me puedas comprender y perdonar.

_**Continuará…**_


	31. Chapter 31 Pruebas del Destino

Falta muy poco para que la noche se transforme en madrugada; Mirka contempla a Jack; teme moverse y despertarlo. Irse ahora es como una condena; después de tanto amor, de tanta pasión, de tanta ternura que ambos se profesaron; es muy difícil para Mirka dejarlo. Pero sabe que debe hacerlo; tiene que cuidar de su embarazo. La vida de su bebé es tan valiosa como su amor por Jack. Pero antes de irse, Mirka quiere dejar un mensaje en los sueños de su amado pirata.

-----------------"Yesenia me dijo una vez; que veía en las líneas de mi mano mucha felicidad a tu lado; pero también muchas penas que serían causadas por esa misma felicidad; por ese mismo amor. Creo que por primera vez se equivocó; no me arrepiento de nada; no me arrepiento de haberte amado desde que era una niña, no me arrepiento de lo que hemos vivido; porque a pesar de todo el mal que nos mantiene separados; el amor sigue vivo entre los dos; tan fuerte desde el momento en que nació. Tú me sigues amando a pesar de que no me recuerdas; a pesar de esa cruel nube del olvido que ha oscurecido tus recuerdos; que los ha disfrazado con otro rostro.

Jack escucha la dulce voz de Mirka; para él todo es un hermoso sueño y por eso se niega a despertar. Mirka quiere tocarlo pero sabe que no debe arriesgarse; la madrugada se acerca y ella sabe que tiene que irse.

--------------"Regresaré mi amor; regresaré y voy a recuperarte; acabaremos con todo el mal que nos separa; que nos condena a huir y a vivir atormentados. Para entonces ya nuestro bebé estará en el mundo; esperando por ti para que lo conozcas. Te amo Jack Sparrow; estamos unidos por mucho más que el amor y la sangre; estamos unidos por la vida; te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre. Hasta pronto mi amor; duerme, ámame en tus sueños; que yo haré lo mismo en los míos.

Pero mientras Mirka se despide del hombre que ama. Elizabeth se dispone de alguna manera conmover el corazón de Will para que no la delate. La joven Swann ha llegado hasta la enorme cubierta de Poseidón; allí encuentra a Will en la proa mirando hacia el oscuro horizonte. Elizabeth se queda cerca de él.

------------------"No hay una sola estrella en el cielo.

------------------"La oscuridad nos persigue, no se por qué te sorprende.

La hostilidad en Will es más que evidente.

-----------------"¿Cómo es que llegamos a esto Will?

-----------------"Tú dime.

-----------------"Yo nunca quise hacerle daño a nadie.

-----------------"Pero lo hiciste; casi matas a Jack por miedo a morir y a lo que sentías por él; luego te encaprichas más; hasta el punto de hacer tratos con Davy Jones para sacar a Mirka del camino y nuevamente luchar por Jack. Por tu amor enfermizo arrasaste con una tribu entera de gitanos; eran gente noble, fiel, buena; me llevaste a esa masacre. Eres una asesina.

-----------------"¡No me digas eso Will!

-----------------"¡Eso es exactamente lo que eres! Y aunque me duele decirlo; en cierto modo le agradezco a la vida que me haya permitido darme cuenta de lo podrida que estás por dentro. El destino me liberó de hacer mi esposa a una mujer falsa, egoísta, mezquina, cruel y traicionera.

-----------------"Yo pensé que me amabas.

-----------------"Yo te amaba con toda el alma. ¡Me enfrenté a la muerte muchas veces en tu nombre; ¿y para qué; para estar ausente mientras tú alimentabas en tu corazón lindos sentimientos hacia Jack Sparrow?! Pero como puedes ver; desperté del dulce sueño que me mantenía atado a tu existencia. Voy a cobrarme por todo lo que me has hecho sufrir y no solo eso; vas a pagar muy caro lo que le hiciste a Mirka, a su gente; y solo piensa en lo que te va a hacer Jack cuando descubra que tú fuiste la causante de la niebla del olvido.

Elizabeth baja la cabeza; el miedo la está alterando mucho. Will, como buen hombre que es siente un poco de lástima pero se contiene.

----------------"La única razón por la que no te he delatado es por el riesgo de daño a Jack y al resto de la tripulación del Perla. .

----------------"Le hiciste una promesa a mi padre. ¿La vas a romper?

----------------"Tú ya no eres la Elizabeth Swann que conocí el día que me rescataron; la joven con la que crecí tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo. Sacaste las garras; y ahora la sangre que derramaste con tu maldad exige justicia.

Will toma la mano vendada de Elizabeth, le retira la venda y se impresiona al ver la mancha negra que la convierte en la próxima víctima de Davy Jones.

---------------"Debiste saber que esta es la forma en la que Davy Jones culmina sus tratos.

Elizabeth retira con rabia su mano de la de Will.

---------------"¡Voy a sobrevivir; no me voy a dejar morir!

---------------"Te deseo suerte. La vas a necesitar. Conmigo ya no cuentas.

Will le da la espalda pero evidentemente Elizabeth no ha terminado.

---------------"¡Me doy cuenta de que tienes una linda amistad con esa gitana tan maleducada y salvaje como la princesa Mirka!

---------------"¿Celosa?

---------------"Yo amo a Jack; no puedo sentir celos con respecto a ti.

Will tiene que admitir que le dolió ese comentario; pero no piensa ceder; poco a poco piensa matar el amor que siente por Elizabeth.

--------------"Zara es una mujer hermosa; fascinante; brava y audaz como todas las gitanas; es una pirata de los pies a la cabeza; no una imitadora como tú

--------------"¿Te gusta?

--------------"Si, me gusta mucho. No creas que voy a pasarme el resto de mi vida llorando tu ausencia. Te voy a olvidar, te voy a dejar de amar y voy a rehacer mi vida.

---------------"¿Con ella?

---------------"Tal vez. Y te lo advierto; haces algo contra ella; y vas a conocer una parte de mí que es más oscura que esta larga alborada.

Harto de estar frente a Elizabeth, Will se aleja de ella. La joven Swann puede sentir y darse cuenta de que la vida finalmente comienza a pasarle cuentas por sus malas acciones. Pero ella es fuerte; no piensa rendirse ante la justicia que el destino evidentemente quiere imponerle. Tiene que luchar por su vida, por conservar el amor de Jack y piensa obtener la victoria.

Y mientras Elizabeth sufre. Mirka se encuentra alejada; caminando por la orilla de la solitaria playa de Tortuga; la única parte de la isla en donde se puede respirar aire puro; en donde se puede escuchar el sonido del mar claramente y encontrar paz, silencio, tranquilidad. La brisa es fresca y un poco fuerte. A lo lejos puede ver el Perla Negra junto al hermoso e imponente Poseidón. La princesa de los gitanos contempla el anillo que la hará volver con Dalma. La tentación de quitárselo y quedarse con Jack es muy fuerte; pero sabe que es demasiado peligroso como para arriesgarse a hacerlo. No puede decirle la verdad a Jack de golpe, y tampoco es el momento considerando su estado.

"_Santa Sara bendita; Dios mío; se que es impropio desear que el tiempo fluya tan rápido como el agua entre los dedos. Pero por favor; no permitan que la espera me duela, que no me mate su ausencia y que ya pronto pueda tener a mi hijo o a mi hija entre mis brazos; para con su llegada marcar mi regreso a los brazos de su padre. Denme la fuerza para poder enfrentar a…a mi padre más adelante; Cuida a Jack; no permitas que el peligro lo alcance ni que Elizabeth deje huella en su alma. Cuida de mi nuevo pueblo; de mis amigos y de la gente de Jack. Cuida a mi hermano, ayúdalo a llevar su condena hasta que lo podamos liberar. Cuídame; y a mí bebé. Dame la fuerza para esperar, y la fuerza para volver"._

Mirka finalmente comienza a adentrarse en el mar; respira profundo y se sumerge; la joven princesa comienza a nadar y el anillo en su mano comienza a brillar iluminando todo el fondo del mar; tanto, que Mirka ya solo puede ver una luz muy intensa adelante.

En el Holandés Errante; Alba ya le ha revelado toda la verdad a su amado pero cruelmente condenado hijo menor; Serkán está impresionado; se siente muy mal y hasta un poco decepcionado de su madre.

-----------------"El amor de tu vida fue un pirata sanguinario; no mi padre que siempre fue un hombre honorable.

-----------------"Barbosa no era sanguinario cuando lo conocí Serkán. Y con respecto a tu padre; te diré que estoy de acuerdo en que fue honorable y un gran rey para todas las tribus gitanas. Pero como esposo y como hombre fue un total fraude; jamás pude ser yo misma delante de él; ni delante de ustedes; porque me vigilaba como un halcón a su presa. Fui muy infeliz como reina de los gitanos; es por eso que…en cierta forma la felicidad de tu hermana me provoca envidia.

-----------------"¿Felicidad? Mi pobre hermana ha pasado por muchas penurias en nombre su amor por Jack Sparrow.

-----------------"Si, es verdad; pero mi hija nació con la valentía que a mi siempre me faltó.

-----------------"Ella es mucho más valiente que todos los que componían el clan Darij. Si no se hubiera reencontrado con Jack Sparrow; hubiera sido una verdadera reina para todos los pueblos gitanos.

-----------------"Tu hermana será una líder importante para su pueblo. Ella te va a liberar de esta injusta condena hijo; estoy segura, no pierdas la esperanza.

-----------------"En los dominios de Davy Jones no se puede tener esperanza. Pero…espero que mi hermana algún día logre sacarme de esta miseria.

Serkán ve que la imagen de su madre comienza a ser transparente.

-----------------"¿A dónde vas?

-----------------"Soy gitana; ya no pertenezco al mundo pero estoy condenada a vagar por el hasta que los seres que amo encuentren su rumbo. Pero antes de irme quiero saber si me guardas rencor.

-----------------"No madre; yo no puedo guardarte rencor. Me duele que me hayas ocultado esa parte de tu vida; pero no te culpo por haberlo hecho. No tienes que pedirme perdón porque no tengo nada que perdonarte; siempre he de honrarte y amarte como mi madre.

----------------"Nos volveremos a ver pronto; vamos a ser libres y estaremos juntos otra vez. Te amo hijo.

Alba desaparece frente a los ojos de su hijo; que nuevamente se siente abandonado; pero al menos siente un poco más de esperanza en su afligido corazón.

Amanece en Tortuga; Jack comienza a despertar; abre los ojos con la esperanza de voltearse y encontrar a la hermosa y misteriosa princesa gitana durmiendo a su lado. Pero cuando lo hace se lleva una sorpresa diferente; quien duerme a su lado es Elizabeth. Ahora Jack no comprende lo que sucede; los sueños no son tan reales; tan físicos y apasionados. Lo peor es que aunque todos los recuerdos de amor en su mente tienen el rostro de Elizabeth; su corazón no puede sentir la fuerza que un hombre enamorado siente hacia su esposa; ya ni siquiera la belleza de Elizabeth le es atractiva; su existencia ya no le asombra. Su alma solo añora volver a tener a esa misteriosa princesa gitana entre sus brazos de nuevo; no lo puede entender; ¿Cómo se puede amar a un fantasma; a una desconocida, a un sueño? Elizabeth despierta.

-----------------"Buenos días Jack.

Jack no le responde; solo la mira fijamente sin hacer ningún gesto. Esto preocupa a Elizabeth.

----------------"¿Qué te sucede Jack?

No hay respuesta por parte de Jack. La joven Swann trata de tentarlo a responder con una sonrisa y una caricia pero es rechazada por Jack. Él se levanta y se aleja de ella.

----------------"¿Qué pasa Jack; ¡que hice ahora!?

----------------"¿Hiciste algo de lo que te tengas que arrepentir que yo no sepa y que de saberlo me vaya a enfurecer por tiempo indefinido contigo?

Elizabeth ahora se da cuenta de que su silencio no es por su culpa; al menos eso es lo que puede percibir.

----------------"No. Pero con Will aquí me temo que se van a desarrollar muchos malentendidos.

----------------"William no tiene nada contra mí; y si sigue resentido contigo, que lo dudo, no tendrías que preocuparte porque el muchacho no es capaz de herirte. Bueno; ahora que lo recuerdo tengo una reunión pendiente con Will y esa adorable jovencita. Nos vemos luego querida.

Jack sale de la habitación. En la taberna; Will y Zara repasan un poco los planes.

---------------"¿Crees que las mensajeras de Dalma ya hayan llegado a Isla Palomares?

---------------"Es lo más probable; recuerda que nada que le pertenezca a Dalma es ordinario o normal. Se supone que Mirka es muy respetada en esa isla; van a recibirnos sin hacer preguntas; y simplemente van a acatar nuestras órdenes en todo momento.

---------------"Tenemos que hacer tiempo por Mirka; no podemos fallar.

---------------"No fallaremos.

Jack entra en ese momento.

----------------"Buenos días; tuve un hermoso sueño pero un horrible despertar así que espero que los planes de hoy me levanten el ánimo.

---------------"Jack; nuestros planes están basados en visiones que tuvo Dalma.

---------------"Y en mi reciente encuentro con el engreído Lord Cutler Beckett.

Ahora Jack está preocupado.

--------------"Oh; creo que esto va a ser peor que mi triste despertar.

Zara se acerca a Jack.

-------------"Beckett tiene planes para el corazón de Davy Jones; de hecho, todos sospechamos que él lo tiene ya que James Norrington ha recuperado su rango y poder sobre las fuerzas navales. Te están cazando Jack; y si no nos movemos rápido nos atraparán.

------------"¿Tú y tu gente huyen de las fuerzas navales de Inglaterra?

------------"Somos gitanos del mar; piratas con otra imagen. Pudimos engañar al enemigo una vez pero; las segundas oportunidades no suelen ser tan positivas; como tú bien sabrás.

------------"Me doy cuenta de que Will te ha dado buenos informes sobre los eventos pasados.

------------"Tengo que estar bien informada para poder ser útil.

Will nota que Jack no está del todo convencido así que interviene.

------------"Dalma hablaba en serio cuando nos dijo que debías permanecer en tierra por un tiempo; varios meses.

------------"¿Meses? Olvídalo Will yo no puedo estar en tierra por tanto tiempo.

------------"¿Ni siquiera por la mujer que amas? Elizabeth corre peligro en el mar; ¿o quieres enfrentar al Kraken de nuevo?

------------"Conoces mi respuesta William; el problema es que este pintoresco y alegre lugar no es precisamente el mejor escondite.

------------"Nosotros ya tenemos el escondite perfecto; ¿verdad Zara?

------------"Si, lejos de la ruta favorita del Kraken; es una isla que no se encuentra marcada en el mapa; es un lugar para los piratas "retirados", sus aliados y familias. Isla Palomares.

El nombre de esa isla es muy familiar para Jack; todo pirata conoce ese viejo y apartado escondite; él lugar de retiro para los piratas mutilados, viejos, enfermos y que han logrado escapar a la "justicia". Pero hay cosas que vienen a su mente; como si hubiera estado ahí y no precisamente con Elizabeth y su tripulación original.

Will y Zara están un poco tensos; se dan cuenta de que evidentemente Jack ha tenido una especie de "regreso al pasado"; a la realidad que vivió en esa isla.

----------------"¿Qué pasa Jack?

----------------"¿Te encuentras bien?

----------------"Si; Isla Palomares; buen lugar para despistar al enemigo. Me parece que nunca la he visitado; aunque si lo hice en alguna ocasión en este momento no lo recuerdo; aunque siento como si lo hubiera hecho.

----------------"Jack; puedes meditar luego. Ahora lo que necesitamos es abastecer nuestros barcos con suficientes provisiones, pólvora, armas y todo lo necesario para tener una travesía segura por si aparecen sorpresas inesperadas.

---------------"Has aprendido muy rápido William; ya hablas como todo un pirata.

---------------"Es que he pasado demasiado tiempo entre ellos; sobre todo contigo.

---------------"¿Entonces estás de acuerdo en ir a Isla Palomares hasta que encontremos la manera de deshacernos de nuestros enemigos?

---------------"Por supuesto que acepto; y por lo mismo me parece que debemos poner manos a la obra.

Zara y Will respiran ahora tranquilos porque finalmente han logrado lo que querían; la excusa para ganar el tiempo que Mirka necesita para tener a su bebé, recuperarse y finalmente poner en marcha el resto de los planes.

Y precisamente; Mirka ya se encuentra de regreso en casa de Dalma; la joven, que ya se ha cambiado y arreglado se acerca a Dalma para devolverle el anillo.

-------------------"Ten; escóndelo porque me haría caer en tentación.

Dalma sonríe y toma el anillo.

-----------------"Supongo que te fue muy bien.

-----------------"Pierdes el tiempo; no voy a contarte los detalles. Gracias; gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo.

-----------------"No tienes que agradecer; ya te lo he dicho.

Mirka ahora se torna melancólica; Dalma lo nota y se preocupa.

-----------------"¿Qué te sucede?

-----------------"Pienso en el tiempo que tiene que pasar hasta que yo pueda volver a luchar por el padre de mi hijo y por mi pueblo. Apenas voy a entrar en mi segundo mes de embarazo; no se si pueda soportar estar aislada, lejos de Jack.

----------------"Piensa en tu bebé.

Dalma coloca su mano sobre el vientre que aunque sigue plano; en cierta forma comienza a dar pequeñas muestras que de que hay una vida creciendo. Dalma siente algo especial al tocar su vientre; Mirka se preocupa al ver que Dalma no retira la mano.

-----------------"¿Qué pasa; sientes que algo anda mal?

-----------------"No, nada anda mal; pero me parece…

-----------------"¿Qué, que, que es lo que te parece?

-----------------"Que vas a tener una sorpresa hermosa el día del parto.

Mirka no lo puede creer; no lo quiere creer; de hecho ríe ante la predicción de Dalma.

------------------"¿Estás jugando conmigo?

------------------"No.

------------------"¿Entonces dime cual es la hermosa sorpresa que recibiré el día del parto?

------------------"¿Cuál crees que sea?

-----------------"¡Bueno yo ya se que espero un bebé; no es una sorpresa, bueno en cierto modo lo es porque no lo he visto pero…pero sabemos que es un bebé!

------------------"Si, claro, es solo un bebé. Es lo que vas a tener; ¿verdad? Un solo bebé.

------------------"¿Y; la sorpresa cual es?

------------------"¿Por qué siempre malinterpretas todo lo que digo?

------------------"¡Porque muchas veces hablas en metáforas y de formas que a veces no entiendo y por eso me preocupo cuando hablas de sorpresas! Mejor dime; ¿Qué fue lo que sentiste?

Dalma se acerca a Mirka y le toma las manos.

---------------"Vas a ser una madre maravillosa; Jack va a estar feliz con la enorme familia que vas a darle.

---------------"Si, claro, en el futuro planeo darle más hijos; pero cuando las pesadillas acaben. Ahora pues, solo me concentraré en mantener seguro a este bebé, recuperar a su padre, enfrentar mi destino y cumplir con mi deber como princesa gitana.

Dalma prefiere no seguir hablando; y se aleja de Mirka para no preocuparla más con sus predicciones. Pero Mirka se ha quedado con la curiosidad por saber lo que Dalma sintió al colocar su mano sobre su vientre.

En Tortuga mientras tanto; Jack conversa con Elizabeth sobre el viaje a Isla Palomares.

-----------------"¿Es una isla segura?

-----------------"Es completamente segura; como ya te dije es el santuario para los piratas retirados por voluntad propia o por que fueron forzados.

-----------------"¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?

-----------------"Algunos meses; mientras las cosas se calman con Beckett y con Jones.

-----------------"¿Meses? Tú detestas estar en tierra firme por tanto tiempo.

-----------------"La mancha negra que tienes en la mano nos obliga a permanecer en tierra firme; no podemos ir con Dalma porque está ocupada en sus propios asuntos; y si nos hacemos a la mar lo más probable es que si el peligro acecha tú termines abandonada junto al mástil de proa; aclarando que no será por mi mano. Y te aseguro que no te va a gustar.

----------------"¿Siempre tienes que usar ese terrible recuerdo para atormentarme?

----------------"No puedo evitar incluirlo en nuestras conversaciones de vez en cuando querida; fue un…suceso muy trágico en mi vida.

----------------"También lo fue para mí; no te imaginas lo que sufrí. Como tenía que esforzarme para contener el llanto delante de tu gente y de Will; se me quemaba el alma; mi corazón estaba roto y mi conciencia no me dejaba vivir. Y tenía que llevar toda esa carga dolorosa en silencio. En ese momento la idea de amarte me parecía el peor de los pecados; la más cruel traición hacia Will y hacia mí misma.

Jack se conmueve con las palabras de Elizabeth; pero lo que no entiende es por qué no le puede creer completamente. Cuando la mira; siente que algo no está bien; es su esposa y su cuerpo y su alma desean a otra; a esa hermosa princesa gitana que ha invadido sus sueños y que lo está volviendo loco de amor.

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack; lo mira a los ojos fijamente, con amor, con ganas de estar con él y demostrarle la fuerza de su amor. La joven Swann besa a Jack; obviamente Jack le responde como hombre que es; y en cierto modo ahora lo toma como una prueba. Jack intenta sentir con Elizabeth lo que siente con la hermosa princesa gitana en sus sueños; pero es imposible; los besos de Elizabeth no son tan dulces como los de esa hermosa gitana; las caricias de Elizabeth no lo invitan a la pasión como las de esa princesa en sus sueños. Jack no lo puede soportar más y se aparta de Elizabeth. A ella le duele el rechazo de Jack; pero lo que más rabia le da es no saber la razón; se supone que la niebla del olvido le daría el amor de Jack incondicionalmente; pero evidentemente algo anda mal porque está sucediendo todo lo contrario.

---------------"¿Por qué me rechazas?

---------------"No te rechazo querida; simplemente no estoy de humor para el romance.

---------------"No mientas; lo puedo ver en tus ojos; hay algo que te atormenta; que te separa de mí. Y no sabes como me duele.

---------------"La manipulación no funciona conmigo querida; no me hagas escenas porque no me gustan; y tampoco es tu estilo.

Elizabeth se sorprende con la actitud de Jack.

--------------"Decir que tu rechazo me duele¿te parece una manipulación?

--------------"Hay momentos en la vida cuando un hombre simplemente no se siente de humor para cumplir con sus obligaciones de esposo. Espero que lo entiendas.

--------------"Tú no eres como el resto de los hombres y me lo has demostrado muchas veces. Eres demasiado ardiente y apasionado como para decir que no estás de humor; no te creo.

--------------"Si vamos a hablar de a quien se le debe creer o no entre nosotros dos te diré querida que sales perdiendo. Yo siempre digo la verdad aunque la disfrace de manera que muchos piensan que miento; en cambio tú en muchas ocasiones has mentido con mucha fuerza; y no me hagas que te lo recuerde.

Elizabeth se siente muy mal con el comentario de Jack; pero sabe que discutir con él no es buena idea; mejor es esperar a que las cosas estén mejor para entonces indagar en aquello que mantiene a Jack tan alejado de ella.

----------------"Bien, te creo. Voy a esperar a que te sientas de humor para estar conmigo. Después de todo tienes razón; tenemos muchos problemas. Lo que quiero que te quede claro es que no miento cuando digo que te amo con toda mi alma; todo lo que he hecho es por amor a ti; y no me arrepiento. Ahora eres mío y nadie va a cambiar eso.

Elizabeth sale de la habitación. Jack se queda pensativo, medita sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir.

--------------"Esto es interesante; me estoy volviendo loco de amor por un fantasma; por una hermosa mujer que no se si es real; o si solo vive en mis sueños; o en mi pasado.

Pero mientras Jack medita; en el muelle se trabaja duro para abastecer y preparar bien al Perla Negra y a Poseidón. Ana María viene cargando una caja de frutas; pero se distrae con unos niños que pasan corriendo por su lado y termina chocando de frente con el gitano Dorian. Ana María se siente muy avergonzada; pero al mismo tiempo se impresiona con lo guapo y fuerte que es ese joven; El gitano se interesa mucho en la mirada de la joven, que aunque dulce; refleja una gran fortaleza.

--------------"Perdón.

--------------"No te preocupes. ¿Eres de la tripulación de Jack; como te llamas?

--------------"Ana María.

--------------"Yo soy Dorian.

--------------"Mucho gusto; aunque las circunstancias hayan sido accidentadas.

--------------"No te preocupes; ¿quieres que te ayude a llevar eso al Perla?

--------------"Gracias; pero yo puedo.

--------------"Como gustes. Espero que desarrollemos una bonita amistad cuando lleguemos a Palomares

--------------"Cuenta con eso.

--------------"Nos vemos Ana María.

--------------"Nos vemos Dorian.

Ana María ve a Dorian alejarse; es la primera vez que un hombre le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago desde que tuvo alguna vez ilusiones románticas con Jack Sparrow. Pero cuando lo piensa mejor; siente que tal vez no deba ilusionarse demasiado.

-------------"Ese hombre es un sueño; es mejor que ponga los pies en la tierra antes de que el despertar sea peligroso. Seremos amigos; amigos; bueno eso es mejor que nada.

Ana María finalmente termina de recoger las frutas y se lleva la caja hacia el Perla. Pero en casa de Dalma se van a recibir malas noticias. Uno de los habitantes del pantano ha venido con mucha preocupación a hablar con Dalma.

----------------"¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?

----------------"Completamente. Varios de nuestros guardianes y mensajeros han visto ese barco. Tiene dos banderas.

----------------"Deben estar buscando a Mirka. Reúne a todos; preparen el barco gitano; tenemos que abandonar el pantano; Mirka ya no está segura aquí; tampoco el corazón de Davy Jones ni la sangre de la innombrable.

----------------"Si la sangre se pierde no hay problema; usted puede reemplazarla muy bien.

----------------"Por tu bien; no vuelvas a repetir eso.

----------------"Discúlpeme. Iré de inmediato a cumplir con su orden.

----------------"Yo iré a hablar con Mirka. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

----------------"Pero supongo que tenemos rumbo.

----------------"Revelaré el rumbo durante la travesía. ¡A trabajar!

En la cubierta de Poseidón; Barbosa recibe la visita de Bootstrap Bill en la bodega de carga.

---------------"¿En que barco piensas ir?

---------------"A diferencia tuya Barbosa; yo puedo elegir.

---------------"Es verdad. De hecho; cuando lo pienso me doy cuenta de algo muy importante. Si a última hora no me hubiera decidido en abandonar el Perla e irme en el Satarma; en este momento no recordaría la existencia de mi hija.

---------------"El destino es sabio; hizo que eligieras el camino correcto.

---------------"Es una pena que el destino no haya sido igual de benévolo contigo.

---------------"El destino quiso guiarme; yo simplemente no quise escucharlo. Contigo pasó lo mismo; pero ahora tienes una oportunidad de escucharlo; y lo estás haciendo muy bien.

Will y Jack se preparan para zarpar cada uno en sus respectivos barcos.

---------------"¡Todos lo que viajan conmigo en mi magnífico Perla Negra hagan el favor de tomar sus puestos de inmediato y todos los que viajan con Will en su espléndido barco hagan exactamente lo mismo; pero en el barco de Will!

Gibbs se acerca a Jack.

---------------"Tenemos todo en orden capitán; pero me pregunto; ¿es buena idea hacernos a la mar con el peligro que su mujer carga?

---------------"No te preocupes compañero; tomaremos una ruta lejos de mar abierto; con muchos islotes, tierra firme en muchas direcciones en las que podemos ponernos a salvo de ocurrir lo peor.

---------------"Bien; saber esto reanima mis esperanzas capitán. ¡Suban el ancla; alisten el timón y bajen la vela mayor!

Gibbs comienza a subir al Perla para impartir órdenes y asegurarse de que todo esté bien. Will se acerca a Jack.

-----------------"Tenemos que mantenernos cerca pero con la distancia adecuada para unir los barcos en caso de algún ataque enemigo.

-----------------"Me parece muy bien; aprendes rápido William; aunque claro, esa audacia en el mar está en tu sangre. Te lo digo porque evidentemente ese hecho ya no te ofende.

-----------------"Claro que no. Esta vez nos cuidaremos las espaldas sin dudar.

-----------------"Por supuesto.

Pero mientras el Perla Negra y Poseidón están próximos a zarpar; Dalma tiene malas noticias para Mirka.

---------------"Tenemos que irnos.

---------------"¿A dónde, por qué?

---------------"Mis guardianes han visto el barco de tu enemigo inglés; Lord Cutler Beckett; cerca de las aguas que colindan con este lugar.

---------------"¿Pero como puede Beckett conocer este lugar?

---------------"Me parece que alguien…le ha dado algunas pistas.

---------------"¿Quién?

---------------"Davy Jones.

---------------"¿Davy Jones; él conoce este lugar?

---------------"Por su culpa es que vivo en este pantano; no me pesa, pero créeme que no siempre he vivido aislada del mundo.

---------------"¿Por qué has evitado contarme esa parte de tu vida?

---------------"No lo creí necesario; mi asunto con Davy Jones fue saldado o al menos por mi parte.

---------------"Pues parece que por su parte no; porque ahora estás en el mismo peligro que yo.

---------------"Es por eso que debemos irnos.

---------------"¿Cómo puedo confiar plenamente en ti si me ocultas cosas que me pueden poner en peligro?

---------------"Si temes que pueda traicionarte puedes estar tranquila; odio la traición; igual que Jack, igual que tú. Tenemos que irnos porque no solo nosotras estamos en peligro; si nos arrebatan el corazón de Davy Jones todos aquellos que nos importan y que están a punto de hacerse a la mar también lo estarán.

Mirka sabe que Dalma no la traicionaría; pero en realidad detesta que le oculte cosas importantes.

--------------"¿A dónde pretendes que vayamos?

--------------"No nos queda más remedio que irnos a Isla Palomares.

--------------"¡No podemos hacer eso; yo no puedo estar en la misma isla que Jack; si me ve y fuerza sus recuerdos le puede hacer mucho daño; tú misma me lo has repetido miles de veces!

--------------"Dices que tu amigo Livingstone te quiere como a una hija; puede ocultarnos muy bien hasta que tú bebé nazca y puedas unir de nuevo tu sangre a la de Jack; cuando el plan final se lleve a cabo. Es la isla más cercana Mirka, no hay más opción.

--------------"Es demasiado arriesgado; tiene que haber otro camino.

--------------"Si salimos ahora llegaríamos antes que ellos. Palomares no está tan lejos de esta ruta si rodeamos la costa norte por las Islas del Canal.

--------------"Es muy arriesgado.

--------------"¿Prefieres que Beckett nos encuentre aquí con toda la fuerza naval? Después de lo que le hiciste, después de haberle robado el corazón de Jones; no se va a tocar el corazón para matarte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

--------------"Sabes bien que no. Hagámoslo. Y espero que utilices tu magia blanca para que no tengamos problemas y lleguemos antes que Will y Jack a Isla Palomares. Desde este momento hasta que pongamos los pies en la isla te hago responsable de mi vida, de la de mi hijo; la de Jack y de la de todos mis amigos. ¿Te queda claro?

--------------"Acepto esa responsabilidad con mucho gusto; si somos prudentes y cuidadosas nada malo pasará; y puedes estar segura de que mi magia irá a bordo con nosotras.

_**Continuará….**_


	32. Chapter 32 Peligro de Amor

El sol marca el paso de las horas; cada destino ha elegido un curso y el mismo es uno solo; un solo camino que los unirá aunque el miedo a encontrarse entre sí los mantenga separados.

Las tropas de Cutler Beckett destrozan la puerta de la casa de Dalma y entran; todos se impresionan con las cosas que hay dentro de ese lugar; más bien están aterrados.

------------------"Esto no es una casa; es la guarida de una hechicera.

------------------"¡Que Dios nos ampare!

Beckett, Mercer y Norrington se abren paso entre los soldados y comienzan a buscar en cada cuarto; pero lo único que encuentran son objetos de hechicería; desorden; la casa está desierta y tampoco está lo que vinieron a recuperar. Beckett está muy decepcionado; y la rabia en su interior aumenta. Beckett camina hacia una silla; allí encuentra un chal de color dorado; prenda obvia de una gitana; cuando la huele se estremece porque tiene impregnado el aroma de Mirka; la mujer de la que se enamoró pensando que era una ilustre condesa; sin imaginar que era una gitana y peor; la mujer de Jack Sparrow. Norrington se le acerca. Beckett ya sabe la razón por la cual la casa está desierta.

----------------"Sabían que vendríamos; la bruja que protege a Mirka es mucho más audaz y rápida que todos nosotros.

----------------"No pueden estar muy lejos.

----------------"Lo están; lo que sea que usen como transporte no es manejado por fuerzas naturales; están usando magia y contra eso aún no tenemos un arma.

----------------"Pero no podemos rendirnos; usted acaba de hacer un trato con Davy Jones; un trato que nos compromete a todos; incluyendo a la East India Trading Company. Me parece que no debió aceptar; al menos no hacer un juramento en serio.

---------------"A mí me parece que es demasiado tarde para lamentaciones; lo hecho, hecho está; no podemos dar marcha atrás. Además; ¿Quién dice que no podemos hacer alteraciones al trato que ya fue sellado? Recuerda que nosotros tendremos ese corazón en las manos antes que Davy Jones; él tiene fe en nuestra "buena voluntad" pero sucede que yo no confío en la suya.

Norrington al menos ahora se siente tranquilo al ver que Beckett tiene algo en mente para frenar el poder de Davy Jones sobre ellos. Por su parte Beckett no puede matar el dolor del recuerdo de Mirka; pero aún así decide conservar el chal dorado, impregnado con el aroma que tanto lo lastima y atormenta.

--------------------"Quemen todo; que se reduzca a cenizas.

Beckett, Mercer y Norrington salen de la casa de Dalma mientras dos soldados comienzan a incendiar todo.

Mientras; el Romensa se encuentra navegando por aguas un poco turbias; entre islotes lejanos; un atajo algo penoso, silencioso, pero que promete darles ventaja sobre Will y Jack. Mirka se siente agobiada, tensa; la joven princesa se pasea por la cubierta; se siente rara entre la gente de Dalma porque todos son demasiado misteriosos; callados. Dalma sube a cubierta; puede notar la tensión en Mirka; lentamente se acerca a ella.

--------------------"¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

--------------------"No me gusta como se están desarrollando las cosas; ¿acaso puedes imaginar lo que será para mí estar en el mismo lugar que Jack y no poder acercarme a él?

--------------------"Siempre tratamos de controlar el destino a nuestro favor pero muchas veces el destino pelea; y se mantiene firme en su curso. El nacimiento de tu bebé marcará el inicio del fin de la pesadilla; el primer paso será unir de nuevo tu sangre a la de Jack para que la niebla del olvido se disipe para siempre; luego, podrás vengar a los tuyos; recuperaremos el mar para los piratas bravos y honestos.

A Mirka le agradan las palabras de Dalma; pero igual no puede dejar de sentir curiosidad por el pasado de la misteriosa mujer que tiene frente a ella.

----------------"Eres una mujer de nobles sentimientos; lo cual es muy bueno, porque con lo poderosa que eres, si fueras perversa, pobre de todos los que estuvieran a tu alrededor.

----------------"No se llega a ninguna parte con la maldad. Todo mal que haces siempre se te regresa por triplicado; es una antigua regla pero muy cierta.

Mirka tiene una pregunta importante para Dalma.

--------------"¿Que es lo que te une a Davy Jones Dalma?

Dalma no esperaba esa pregunta.

--------------"¿Cuáles fueron tus tratos con él y por qué él no considera saldada la deuda entre ustedes?

--------------"Esa es una parte de mi existencia que quiero dejar enterrada. No quiero sacarla a la luz porque no es bueno para nadie. Todos tenemos secretos; muchos de ellos deben permanecer ocultos por siempre.

Mirka finalmente decide no indagar más en el asunto.

-----------------"Como quieras; voy a respetar tu silencio en cuanto a ese tema. Pero no olvides que eres…

-----------------"Responsable de tu vida, de la de tu hijo y de todos aquellos que son importantes para nosotras. No lo he olvidado.

-----------------"Confío en ti Dalma; pero tu silencio me provoca temor.

-----------------"Ni mi silencio ni mi pasado deben ser motivo de preocupación para ti.

Mirka acepta la palabra de Dalma; la joven mira hacia el horizonte; temerosa de ver al Perla o a Poseidón.

-----------------"¿Cuánta ventaja tendremos sobre el Perla y Poseidón?

-----------------"Con este viento llegaremos al atardecer; Poseidón y el Perla atracarán en la noche; eso si se mantiene el viento como hasta ahora.

-----------------"Bien. Me dará tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Livingstone.

-----------------"No tendrás que esforzarte mucho; recuerda que mis mensajeras ya deben haber hecho su trabajo.

-----------------"Perfecto. Voy a necesitarte mucho; para vencer la tentación de buscar a Jack; será una condena tener que estar cerca y no poder…tenerlo a mi lado.

-----------------"No te voy a abandonar.

Mientras; en el Holandés Errante; Maccus conversa con Davy Jones.

----------------"Capitán; ¿Cuándo piensa reclamar el alma de Elizabeth Swann?

----------------"No puedo soltar al Kraken hasta que recupere la sangre y mi corazón.

----------------"¿Cree que esos ingleses cumplirán con su palabra?

----------------"Ellos morirán antes de que la idea de traicionarme se les cruce por la mente. Supongo que esto responde a tu pregunta.

----------------"Por supuesto capitán

Maccus se siente muy satisfecho al escuchar a su capitán.

Mientras; Poseidón le sigue los pasos muy de cerca al Perla Negra; ambos llevan muy buen tiempo y el clima es excelente. Dorian está al mando del timón y Zara se le acerca.

--------------------"Ya me contaron de tu acercamiento a la chica del Perla Negra.

--------------------"¿De que hablas?

--------------------"De la linda chica morena; Ana María. No te molestes Dorian; eso es bueno, llevas mucho tiempo solo.

--------------------"Tú también llevas demasiado tiempo sola; aunque últimamente el joven William Turner te hace compañía.

--------------------"Me parece que hay demasiados rumores en este barco.

--------------------"Al menos son positivos.

--------------------"Eres un gran amigo Dorian; en cualquier cosa que hagas te deseo la mejor de las suertes.

-------------------"Te deseo lo mismo Zara.

Ambos se sonríen.

-------------------"Llegaremos al anochecer aproximadamente; que todos estén listos para entonces.

-------------------"Como ordenes.

Las horas pasan; el atardecer es hermoso y en Isla Palomares todo transcurre con normalidad. Todos saben lo que ha de pasar dentro de poco y como deben comportarse ante la situación. El viejo Livingstone se encuentra en el muelle; hablando con los jóvenes; hijos de piratas exiliados que han nacido y crecido en la isla.

---------------"Ustedes; son piratas igual que sus padres; no porque lo practiquen si no porque lo llevan en la sangre. Tenemos que obedecer a las mensajeras; porque el destino de nuestra querida Mirka depende de eso; y también el futuro para toda aquella alma que se considere a sí misma pirata. ¿Entendido?

---------------"Entendido capitán Livingstone.

---------------"No le fallaremos a Mirka.

---------------"Ni a nuestros ancestros.

---------------"Sobre sus hombros está la carga jóvenes; todos los demás somos demasiado viejos para dirigir una batalla como la que se avecina. Nadie sabe cuando iniciará pero para entonces; tendremos que estar listos.

Un niño viene corriendo hacia ellos.

------------------"¡Un barco viene del sur!

------------------"¿Colores?

------------------"No trae bandera.

Livingstone y los jóvenes van de inmediato hacia sus caballos; para ir de rápido hacia la parte sur de la isla. Los pescadores de esa área miran con asombro a la nave misteriosa que se va acercando a sus costas; los curiosos siguen llegando.

El barco que se acerca es el Romensa; Mirka ha ordenado mantener la bandera abajo hasta que se acerquen lo suficiente a la costa. Dalma se encuentra con ella en cubierta.

------------------"Llegamos; al filo del atardecer como fue planeado.

------------------"Tu magia me impresiona; y por eso te doy las gracias.

------------------"Estaremos a salvo aquí.

------------------"Si; pero en cuanto Jack ponga un pie en la isla mi paz se va a terminar.

------------------"No te atormentes ahora; yo te voy a ayudar. Tranquila.

Livingstone y los muchachos llegan a los muelles del sur; bajan de sus caballos y se abren paso entre los curiosos. Livingstone toma su telescopio y mira hacia el barco; en efecto, no tiene bandera; pero de pronto ve movimiento; y comienzan a izar bandera gitana; los colores del clan Darij.

-----------------"¡Es Mirka!

-----------------"No puede ser.

-----------------"La descripción de los otros barcos es muy distinta a la de ese; y vean, es bandera gitana; los colores del clan de Mirka.

-----------------"¿Pero por qué vino?

-----------------"Se suponía que ella estaría resguardada en otro lugar.

-----------------"Me parece que hay cambio de planes; debe haber surgido algún problema. Quiero que saquen a toda esta gente de aquí; reúnanlos en el patio de mi hacienda; ¡rápido!

Y mientras las cosas se ponen en orden en Isla Palomares; el Capitán Jack Sparrow se cerciora de que todo en su barco vaya de maravilla. Ana María se encuentra en el timón; Jack se acerca y se preocupa al verla un poco distraída.

--------------------"Me parece mi querida jovencita que tu cuerpo se encuentra en este barco pero tu mente está muy lejos de aquí.

Ana María reacciona de inmediato a la voz de Jack.

--------------------"Perdón capitán.

--------------------"¿Te sientes bien?

--------------------"Si, me siento muy bien. Y no se preocupe; tal vez estoy distraída pero se exactamente a donde dirigir el barco.

--------------------"Es bueno saberlo; bueno te dejo; tengo que discutir algunas cosas con nuestro experto en navegación.

--------------------"Espere capitán; cuando venía a relevar a Cotton hace un rato noté que su esposa se encontraba en muy mal estado en la bodega; muy ebria; quise ayudarla pero casi me echó a patadas. Me preocupa; esa mujer no sabe beber como nosotros; se puede morir a bordo un día de estos.

Jack comienza a preocuparse; así que da media vuelta y se dirige hacia el interior del barco.

Elizabeth efectivamente se encuentra en la bodega bebiendo; últimamente el alcohol se ha convertido en el único escape a sus problemas. Finalmente Jack entra en la bodega y la encuentra sentada en un barril con una botella de ron entre las manos.

--------------------"O le has tomado el gusto al ron; o quieres matarte antes de que lo haga el Kraken.

--------------------"Puede…que sean las dos cosas mi amor.

--------------------"No quiero que te mates ni que te mate el Kraken.

--------------------"Eso es lo más bonito que me has dicho en mucho tiempo Jack. ¿En serio te importa mi vida?

--------------------"Por supuesto que si; eres mi esposa es mi deber preocuparme por tu vida.

--------------------"¿Tu deber; solo me consideras…una responsabilidad?

--------------------"¿A dónde quieres llegar?

--------------------"Quiero saber que es lo que te sucede; quiero saber por qué ya no me tratas como antes; quiero, que me digas… si me amas; si me sigues…deseando como yo te deseo a ti.

Jack guarda silencio; él sabe como decir mentiras pero en este momento es demasiado difícil para él inventar algo que la deje tranquila y conforme. El fantasma de la hermosa princesa gitana lo persigue en sus recuerdos.

-------------------"Tengo demasiado en la mente; el solo pensar que puedo volver a ver a esa asquerosa bestia me altera por completo.

-------------------"Si; es un pensamiento aterrador. Al menos el alcohol aleja mi mente de ese pensamiento.

Jack camina hacia ella y le quita la botella de las manos. Elizabeth se altera e intenta arrebatársela pero el estado en el que se encuentra es fatal por lo que no tiene la fuerza para mantenerse en pie y vuelve a caer sentada sobre otro barril.

------------------"¡Dame la botella Jack!

------------------"No, no quiero que llegues a Isla Palomares en tan mal estado físico y mental; deberías avergonzarte si tomas en cuenta que vienes de cuna de oro, con buenos modales y moral intachable.

Elizabeth comienza a reír descontroladamente; hasta que finalmente se detiene y mira a Jack fijamente.

----------------"Ya soy pirata Jack; de los pies a la cabeza; ni la moral ni la buena cuna me sirven. Pero si tanto te molesta verme borracha; prometo que…dejaré de beber de manera descontrolada cuando esta maldita pesadilla termine. ¿De acuerdo?

----------------"Me parece bien; ahora ven, es mejor que duermas un rato para que se te pase el efecto.

Y mientras el capitán Sparrow intenta hacer que "su esposa" entre en razón. En isla Palomares Mirka es recibida por Livingstone. Los dos están abrazados; Dalma se conmueve con la escena; pero se aleja para repartir instrucciones a su gente de los pantanos.

Livingstone puede ver claramente el dolor en los ojos de Mirka.

-------------------"Sabemos todo. Unas mensajeras nos revelaron la tragedia de tu clan; y todo el sufrimiento que has padecido.

-------------------"No te puedes imaginar lo que siento; dolor, rabia, impotencia; cuando pensaba que estaba segura en la casa de Dalma; un enemigo de alta cuna me descubrió.

-------------------"Por eso estás aquí. Vienes huyendo.

-------------------"Tengo que contarte esa parte de la historia. Tienes que esconderme muy bien; tienes que seguir con todo lo planeado; solo tienes que mantenerme oculta. No solo por lo que ya sabes; también por lo que tenemos.

-------------------"¿Qué es lo que has traído contigo?

-------------------"Tengo en mi poder el corazón de Davy Jones y la sangre capaz de matar al terror de los mares; El Kraken.

Livingstone no puede creerlo; demasiado poder y demasiado peligro en Isla Palomares.

---------------"Comprendo bien. Puedes quedarte con esa mujer en mi hacienda; es vieja, pero es fuerte y segura; está en el interior y sabes que nadie entra sin invitación. Aquí los piratas son exiliados pero no dejan de serlo solo por ese estado.

---------------"Gracias por ayudarme.

---------------"Eres como una hija para mí. Isla Palomares es lo que es hoy gracias a los esfuerzos de tu padre; los gitanos y los piratas son casi hermanos de sangre.

---------------"De eso también debemos hablar; pero después, tenemos que llegar a tu hacienda cuando antes.

---------------"Bien. Esa mujer; Dalma; es algo intimidante.

---------------"Es muy misteriosa; pero sabia y de nobles sentimientos. La necesitamos mucho.

Dalma se acerca a ellos.

----------------"Mi gente zarpará hacia otro rumbo; se ocultarán y volverán cuando la pesadilla haya terminado.

----------------"¿No van a volver al pantano; a tu casa?

----------------"Me parece que el regreso al pantano tendrá que esperar; no es seguro para nadie; ni para ellos que apenas comienzan a relacionarse con esta cruzada.

----------------"Debemos ir a tu hacienda Livingstone; al anochecer llegarán el Perla Negra y el Poseidón.

----------------"Bien, vamos.

Mientras; Dorian se encuentra en la torre de vigía del imponente Poseidón; todo está en calma hasta que una hermosa paloma blanca se posa en la baranda; Dorian la toma en sus manos y nota que la palomita tiene un mensaje atado a una de sus patas. Dorian retira el mensaje con cuidado y coloca de nuevo a la palomita en la baranda.

En cubierta; Zara y Will repasan los planes a llevarse a cabo en Isla Palomares.

-------------------"Tenemos que mantener a Jack contento en tierra firme hasta que Mirka de a luz a su bebé.

-------------------"No va a ser fácil Zara; Jack pertenece al mar.

-------------------"Tendremos que usar la situación de Elizabeth a nuestro favor; y aunque no nos guste habrá que mentir un poco. Lo importante es mantener el control sobre Jack y su gente. Son verdaderos piratas; hay que esforzarse por mantenerlos calmados en tierra firme.

Dorian llega agitado a ellos.

-----------------"Zara; Will, una linda paloma mensajera acaba de traer este mensaje; es de Tía Dalma.

Will toma el mensaje que dice:

"_Problemas inesperados nos obligan a Mirka y a mí a reunirnos con ustedes en Isla Palomares; sabemos que es peligroso; por eso les doy aviso para que nos apoyen en mantener a Mirka aislada; nadie puede verla ni saber que está en la isla. No se preocupen, llegaremos antes que ustedes. Sigan adelante; en cuando sea posible y seguro los buscaré en la isla; Dalma"._

Ahora Zara está verdaderamente preocupada.

-----------------"Esto no me gusta nada Will; vamos a tener una enorme presión sobre nosotros.

-----------------"Será una odisea mantener a Mirka lejos de la tentación de buscar a Jack.

-----------------"¿Qué habrá pasado; por qué habrán tomado esa decisión?

-----------------"Lo sabremos una vez lleguemos a la isla. Vamos a tener que hacer ajustes a la estrategia.

-----------------"Definitivamente.

Mientras; Dalma y Mirka ya se encuentran en la hacienda de Livingstone. Es una hacienda grande; vieja como la historia de la isla. Dalma acomoda algunas cosas con ayuda de varios jóvenes de la isla. Mientras que Mirka permanece en el salón; mirando por la ventana; el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte; pronto Jack estará en la isla; y ella no se le puede acercar. Livingstone se acerca a ella.

------------------"Va a ser una tortura tenerlo tan cerca y no poder estar con él.

------------------"Entiendo; y por eso tienes que ser fuerte; porque si deseas recuperarlo vas a tener que ser paciente; aunque te duela. Lo que te han hecho es cruel; debes volver con fuerza para vengar la sangre de tu pueblo; y el dolor de tu alma.

------------------"Tienes razón; tengo que aguantar; tengo que mantener a salvo la vida de mi hijo; para luego volver a recuperar al hombre que amo y vengarme de todos los que me han hecho daño.

------------------"Así se habla princesa.

------------------"Tenemos que hablar Livingstone; hay cosas que no sabes a cerca de mí; revelaciones nuevas sobre mi vida; mis padres; quiero que las sepas porque de ese modo vas a entender mis acciones futuras.

------------------"Te escucho.

Mirka esta lista para contarle todo a Livingstone.

Y así; con las palabras transcurren las horas; la luna reemplaza al sol; los muelles de Isla Palomares están alumbrados por las antorchas y custodiados por los ocupantes más jóvenes y fuertes; aunque en realidad todos los piratas están en los alrededores esperando con ansias la llegada del Perla Negra y de Poseidón. Ya todos saben como actuar, como ayudar y todo lo que deben decir y aquello que deben callar.

De pronto; comienzan a verse en el horizonte las luces de las lámparas de dos barcos con una distancia corta entre ellos. Alejandro; hijo de piratas y líder entre los jóvenes los divisa muy bien desde su posición.

------------------------"¡Son ellos; ya todos saben lo que tienen que hacer; ni Livingstone, ni Mirka merecen errores; de que sigamos las órdenes al pie de la letra depende nuestro futuro en el mar y en esta isla que aún permanece lejos de la corrupción de la Corona Inglesa; prepárense para recibirlos!

Todos van a sus puestos; los piratas exiliados y lisiados en sus aventuras en el mar sienten una emoción enorme al ver a dos imponentes barcos piratas a punto de atracar en la isla que es el santuario que los mantiene con vida.

Mirka ha terminado de revelarle a Livingstone la verdad sobre su vida y el pasado de su madre.

-----------------"Me dejas sin habla princesa. No lo puedo creer.

-----------------"He decidido aceptar esa parte de mi vida; mi madre sufrió mucho al lado de mi padre…del rey Darij debo decir. Barbosa le trajo felicidad; y aunque torció su camino; debo admitir y aceptar que en esta segunda oportunidad ha demostrado tener un lado honesto. Es mi padre.

-----------------"Igual eres una Darij; el rey de los gitanos te dio su nombre; te enseñó todo lo que sabes; sigues siendo princesa.

-----------------"Por eso no pienso fallarle a mi nuevo pueblo. No solo voy a vengar mi tragedia; voy a luchar para que el mundo acepte la existencia de los gitanos, de aquellos que viven en tierra y de los que vivimos del mar.

-----------------"Todos te vamos a ayudar Mirka; todos los que te queremos. No estás sola.

-----------------"Creí estarlo; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Tengo un nuevo pueblo; amigos y cuando recupere mi vida todo será diferente.

Pero mientras Mirka se reconcilia con la esperanza; en el muelle principal de Isla Palomares; son recibidos el Perla Negra y Poseidón. Ambos barcos han atracado casi al mismo tiempo y son la admiración de todos. Jack, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ana María, Cotton y Raggetti son los primeros en pisar la isla.

-------------------"Lindo lugar para ser santuario de piratas.

-------------------"Es como un paraíso capitán.

A Elizabeth no le gusta el ambiente de la isla para nada.

-------------------"A mí me parece que está demasiado poblada; espero que este lugar sea seguro en verdad.

Will, Zara, Dorian, Saíd y otros tres gitanos se encuentran con Jack en el muelle. Las miradas de Ana María y Dorian se encuentran de nuevo; ambos se sonríen; Gibbs nota el intercambio de miradas y se extraña mucho.

Alejandro llega y se dirige a los recién llegados.

-------------------"Bienvenidos a Isla Palomares; el santuario más seguro para los piratas exiliados y sus descendientes.

-------------------"Gracias por ayudarnos.

-------------------"Estarán seguros aquí hasta que resuelvan sus problemas. Mi nombre es Alejandro; soy como la mano derecha de Livingstone; los llevaré a la villa de pescadores; Livingstone hablará con ustedes en la mañana.

Jack se siente tranquilo; pero al mismo tiempo ansioso; la sola idea de pensar que va a tener que pasar algunos meses lejos de mar abierto lo entristece mucho. Su vida es el mar y gracias a la condena que arrastra Elizabeth, está de nuevo atado a la seguridad de tierra firme.

Todos siguen a Alejandro; los habitantes de la isla ayudan al resto de los tripulantes de ambos barcos a bajas las cosas y a asegurarse que ambas naves estén seguras en los muelles.

Mirka mientras tanto; se encuentra recostada en su cama; mirando por la ventana; la noche es hermosa y el sonido del mar es tan dulce como la fresca brisa de Isla Palomares. Piensa en su bebé y se emociona mucho. Pero no puede evitar pensar en Jack; ella sabe que ya es probable que haya llegado a la isla junto a Will y Zara. La tentación de ir a averiguarlo es poderosa e inquietante; pero ella sabe que debe controlar sus deseos de ir a buscarlo.

Pasan las horas; Jack está inquieto en la cabaña que comparte con Elizabeth. Tiene deseos de dar un paseo a solas por la playa y eso es precisamente lo que va a hacer. Sin despertar a Elizabeth; Jack se levanta y sale de la cabaña con su característico y encantador paso.

Del mismo modo; Mirka ya no soporta el encierro ni el silencio de la hacienda; así que también decide salirse a escondidas para dar un paseo. La joven princesa camina hacia la puerta cuando es detenida por Dalma.

------------------"¿A dónde vas?

Mirka se asusta al ver que Dalma la ha sorprendido tratando se escapar en la noche.

------------------"No soporto el encierro Dalma, lo siento. Además es bastante tarde no creo que haya nadie en la playa a esta hora.

------------------"Nunca se sabe. Ten, lleva esto contigo.

Dalma le entrega a Mirka una capa y el anillo de cuarzo rosado; ese anillo que puede ayudarla a regresar por arte de magia blanca cuando es necesario.

-----------------"Es bueno saber que me cuidas.

-----------------"Es buena idea cuidarte y mantenerte oculta. Entiendo que la tentación de buscar a Jack es fuerte; pero tienes que luchar contra ese sentimiento; por tu bien y el de él. Pero si aún así algo inesperado sucede; es bueno que lleves ese anillo.

-----------------"Lo se. Voy a regresar pronto; solo necesito aire puro, ver la noche, sentir la arena bajo mis pies.

-----------------"Cuídate.

Mirka le sonríe a Dalma y sale de la hacienda.

Jack y Mirka añoran estar bajo el cielo nocturno; disfrutar del aroma del mar; de la brisa fresca y de la libertad que se puede experimentar solo con mirar al horizonte. Los dos tienen el mismo deseo aunque no sepan que están a punto de encontrarse en el mismo lugar.

Jack es el primero en llegar a la playa; por supuesto lleva una botella de ron en la mano. El joven capitán cierra los ojos y respira profundo.

------------------"Nada mejor que el aroma del mar para despertar todos los sentidos; y nada mejor que una botella de ron para dar magia a los sentidos que ya despertaron gracias al dulce aroma del mar.

Jack bebe un poco; y luego mira hacia el horizonte iluminado por la luna y las estrellas. Mirka llega a la playa por el lado sur y sin darse cuenta está acercándose cada vez más a Jack. La joven princesa lleva la capa que le cubre parte del rostro; pero decide quitársela pues quiere sentir la brisa y asume que está completamente sola. Pero de lo que no se ha dado cuenta es que Jack se encuentra a metros de ella. Mirka admira la belleza de la noche sin darse cuenta que el amor de su vida se encuentra a poca distancia de ella.

Pero la amenaza se hace realidad; Jack mira hacia su derecha y puede ver claramente a lo lejos la figura de una joven gitana; es la misma silueta, la misma larga y hermosa cabellera negra. Jack se siente demasiado entusiasmado; no puede creer que la esté viendo de nuevo. El capitán Sparrow no piensa perder la oportunidad de tener a esa belleza de nuevo entre sus brazos y no dejará que se vaya sin descubrir quien es ella en realidad y que papel juega en su vida. Jack suelta la botella de ron y comienza a caminar lo más rápido que puede hacia ella.

Mirka sigue admirando la belleza del mar en la noche. De pronto siente algo especial en su corazón, y mariposas en el estómago. Y luego; lo inesperado.

---------------------"La princesa de mis sueños aparece de nuevo ante mí; es interesante.

Mirka no puede creer lo que escucha; pero al voltear todo es real; el amor de su vida; Jack Sparrow está frente a ella. Ella no sabe qué hacer; la impresión de tenerlo frente a ella le impide moverse; hablar o huir. Y ahora menos que él se acerca a ella; Los latidos del corazón de Mirka son fuertes; desesperados. Jack acaricia el rostro de Mirka y siente que todo su cuerpo se estremece; ella tiene que ser más que un sueño. Mirka no puede dejar de mirarlo.

------------------"Eres real

------------------"Si. Tan real como el amor tan grande que siento por ti Jack.

La tentación en ambos es demasiado grande; Jack no puede resistir más y besa a Mirka; ella le corresponde de inmediato; aún sabiendo lo peligrosa que es esa situación tanto para ella como para Jack. Pero ella lo ama tanto que no puede rechazarlo. Jack rompe el beso y la mira a los ojos.

-----------------"Dime cual es tu lugar en mi vida hermosa princesa.

-----------------"No puedo; no puedo decirte nada. Piensa en mí como un sueño.

-----------------"Ya no puedo seguir pensando en ti de esa manera; eres real pero al mismo tiempo no se quien eres; tu presencia me altera y hasta soy infiel sin sentirme culpable; eso no puede ser normal.

Mirka besa dulcemente los labios de Jack; dejarlo es difícil, pero sabe que alargar más el momento incrementa el riesgo de peligro.

----------------"Recuerda que los sueños se hacen realidad muchas veces; yo te juro por esa luna que nos mira; que un día voy a decirte quien soy; voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos; y tú corazón verá la verdad. Sigue amándome en tus sueños; yo haré lo mismo en los míos.

Mirka trata de alejarse con todo el dolor de su alma pero Jack se lo impide.

-----------------"No, no, no; no pienso permitir que abandones esta playa sin antes decirme la verdad; todo lo que dijiste es muy hermoso pero no satisface mi curiosidad.

-----------------"Jack, por favor; te lo ruego, déjame ir.

-----------------"No quiero que te vayas.

De nuevo Jack besa a Mirka; ella le corresponde.

------------------"Tienes que dejarme ir; ¿Qué harás si…tu esposa; nos encuentra besándonos bajo la luz de la luna?

Decir eso le ha costado mucho trabajo; pero necesita irse lo más pronto posible antes de que sus fuerzas la traicionen y termine cometiendo un terrible error.

-----------------"Tienes razón; aunque te juro sinceramente que si eso llegara a ocurrir no me sentiría tan mal; ¿ahora entiendes por que me preocupo tanto por lo que siento por ti?

-----------------"No temas de mí; lo menos que quiero es hacerte daño. Por lo mismo debes dejar que me vaya.

Mirka besa a Jack y con mucha tristeza se aparta de él; la joven princesa se coloca el anillo de cuarzo rosado delante de Jack; hasta que la verdad pueda saberse ella tiene que seguir aparentando una identidad falsa; la de una diosa del mar que vive enamorada de un bravo y apuesto pirata. El anillo comienza a brillar y una hermosa luz rosada cubre por completo a Mirka; haciéndola desaparecer delante de los ojos de Jack; que incrédulo ha visto como la princesa de sus sueños de nuevo desaparece; sin dejarle una pista de quien es en realidad.

----------------"No me quiero volver loco pero ella lo está logrando. Es humana pero tiene poderes de diosa; es interesante. Ya nos volveremos a ver preciosa; la próxima vez no te me vas a escapar.

Mirka ya se encuentra en el patio de la hacienda de Livingstone; y se dirige a toda prisa hacia el interior donde la recibe Dalma.

--------------"Dime; ¿fue buena idea llevar el anillo?

--------------"Una excelente idea. Lo vi en la playa; ¡Jack estaba en la playa!

--------------"Me lo imaginé.

--------------"No pude evitarlo; dejé que me abrazara y que me besara. ¡No se como voy a poder aguantar!

--------------"Tienes que hacerlo; por el bien de todos. No mas salidas a escondidas; por favor Mirka; esta vez tuviste suerte; pero¿Qué tal sin un día olvidas el anillo o no puedes huir?

--------------"Tienes razón. Solo espero que el tiempo sea gentil y pase rápido para poder recuperarlo; y acabar con la pesadilla de una vez por todas.

_**Continuará…**_


	33. Chapter 33 El Tiempo y La Vida

Amanece en Isla Palomares; Jack Sparrow jamás regresó a la villa de pescadores; pasó toda la noche en la playa y contempló el nacimiento de la alborada. Jack se siente muy confundido; tiene una esposa cuyo rostro es la imagen de todos sus recuerdos de amor; pero siente que no la ama lo suficiente; por el contrario; se siente cada día más enamorado de una ilusión que parece ser tan real; pero al mismo tiempo tan misteriosa.

Will; que ha estado buscándolo por toda la villa de pescadores finalmente lo encuentra sentado en la arena frente al mar. El joven Turner corre hasta llegar a él.

-----------------"Jack; ¿Qué haces aquí? Tenemos una reunión con el hombre al mando de esta isla.

-----------------"Iré en un momento.

-----------------"¿Te sientes bien?

-----------------"Me siento bien y me siento mal. He tenido experiencias muy raras en estos últimos días; experiencias que no se como catalogar.

-----------------"¿Me quieres contar?

Jack quisiera contarle; pero siente que probablemente Will no le creería; además; sería como confesar que le es infiel a Elizabeth; aunque sea con una "diosa del mar".

---------------"No, mejor no hablemos de mis cosas personales; lo mejor es que me vaya contigo a conocer y a entablar una buena amistad con el líder supremo de esta bella isla.

Jack se pone de pie; sacude la arena pegada a sus pantalones; recoge sus botas y se va con Will hacia el interior de la isla.

Mirka mientras tanto; desayuna en compañía de Livingstone y Dalma.

------------------"Te arriesgaste mucho al salirte de la hacienda.

------------------"Soy gitana Livingstone; no estoy acostumbrada a estar entre cuatro paredes. Además Dalma me protegió muy bien; para Jack sigo siendo una fantasía.

-------------------"Eso tampoco es bueno.

-------------------"Livingstone tiene razón; la fantasía debe parar; ya hemos logrado tentarlo con tu presencia para que en el momento de la verdad no se niegue a unir su sangre a la tuya; pero si sigues jugando a la fantasía puedes cometer un error que lo lastime mucho. Ya hemos hablado de eso.

------------------"Lo se; no saldré de esta hacienda hasta que nazca mi hijo. Lo juro.

Livingstone y Dalma confían en la palabra de Mirka y por eso se sienten más tranquilos. Livingstone deja su plato y se pone de pie.

-----------------"Las dejo; voy a presentarme ante los visitantes; luego a ponerme de acuerdo con ese joven Turner y con Zara para el resto de lo planeado. Esta hacienda es de ustedes mientras estén en la isla; pueden hacer lo que gusten para sentirse cómodas.

----------------"Gracias Livingstone. Buena suerte; por favor no olvides hablarme de Jack cuando regreses. Necesito al menos saber algún detalle de él.

----------------"No te preocupes; así lo haré.

Livingstone sale del comedor; Dalma observa a Mirka detenidamente.

---------------"No vuelvas a tentar la suerte Mirka; anoche te encontraste con Jack; todo seguramente fue muy lindo y gracias al anillo pudiste mantener viva la fantasía; pero te has puesto a pensar en lo que hubiera sucedido si en lugar de a Jack te hubieras encontrado con Elizabeth.

Mirka realmente no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

--------------"Hubiera sido algo trágico.

--------------"Más para ti que para ella; las dos se detestan; un enfrentamiento habría sido inevitable y la vida de tu hijo probablemente se habría perdido.

Mirka guarda silencio porque sabe que Dalma dice la verdad; y el solo pensarlo la aterra; ella ama a su bebé.

----------------"Precisamente para evitar encontrarme con esa mal nacida; es que he decidido luchar contra las tentaciones y quedarme enclaustrada en esta hacienda. La vida de mi hijo vale el sacrificio.

----------------"Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Mientras; en la villa de pescadores; tanto la tripulación del Perla, como la del Poseidón y sus respectivos capitanes esperan por Livingstone. Elizabeth se encuentra sentada en un banco de madera mirando la horrible mancha negra en su mano; Zara se le acerca.

----------------"Vaya, es horrible es mancha que tienes en la mano; tan negra y horrible como el futuro que te espera.

----------------"Lárgate de aquí; estoy harta de pelearme con gitanas; ustedes están en el último nivel de la evolución humana y social.

----------------"Si intentas ofenderme pierdes el tiempo; prefiero estar en el último escalón a ser una miserable traidora como tú. La vida siempre se cobra las malas acciones; y tú eres un vivo ejemplo de esa realidad. Mírate; con la marca de la muerte en la mano. Lo que no puedo entender es como puedes vivir reemplazando a otra mujer en la vida de Jack Sparrow.

---------------"¡Yo no estoy reemplazando a nadie!

---------------"Shhh, baja la voz; ¿quieres que todos se enteren de lo que Davy Jones y tú hicieron?

Elizabeth tiene que tragarse su rabia y bajar la voz; para nada le conviene llamar la atención. Zara está disfrutando el momento.

-----------------"La vida que llevas con Jack es una aberración.

-----------------"Jack me ama.

-----------------"Estás recibiendo el amor que Jack le tiene a Mirka; esa es la verdad; tu mentira lo tiene ciego pero pronto; la luz lo va a iluminar y tu mentira va a caer.

-----------------"No me digas. ¿Y como piensas lograrlo?

-----------------"No debería decírtelo; pero pensándolo bien atormentarte un poco más no está nada mal. Mirka está retomando fuerzas para volver; reclamar al hombre que ama; para vengarse de ti; de Davy Jones y de todos sus enemigos.

Elizabeth está impresionada con lo que le ha dicho Zara.

---------------"Encomiéndate a Dios; a todos tus santos, porque cuando la vuelvas a ver; vas a necesitarlos; Elizabeth Swann.

Zara mira hacia su derecha y ve la llegada de Livingstone.

--------------"Llegó Livingstone; ¿vienes?

Elizabeth no le responde; pero su mirada lo dice todo; Zara puede ver que Elizabeth la odia pero también puede ver el brillo del miedo en sus ojos.

--------------"Como quieras. Que tengas un buen día guapa.

Zara le sonríe maliciosamente a Elizabeth y se aleja de ella hacia el grupo. Elizabeth se siente atormentada; pero esta vez no piensa refugiarse en el alcohol; en esta ocasión piensa utilizar otra estrategia. Rondar al enemigo para de esa forma saber que es lo que traman en su contra; de una manera sigilosa; del mismo modo piensa buscar la manera de tocar el corazón de Will; piensa que si logra tenerlo de su lado una vez más; el peligro será menor.

Y mientras Elizabeth hace planes para su propio beneficio; Livingstone se presenta ante los capitanes del Perla Negra y Poseidón.

----------------"Capitán Sparrow; Capitán Turner; es un honor para mí tenerlos a ambos en esta isla que es un santuario para todos los buenos piratas.

---------------"Su isla es un verdadero paraíso pero realmente yo prefiero pasar mis días en mi barco, en mar abierto, bajo el cielo azul y el sor ardiente.

---------------"Comprendo bien capitán Sparrow; pero los mensajes que recibimos de Dalma no son alentadores para usted, ni para su tripulación, ni para sus amigos ni para nadie que ame la vida pirata.

Will, Zara y Livingstone intercambian miradas discretas; es ahora cuando sabrán si el plan va a funcionar. Jack está listo a responder.

-----------------"¿Me puede explicar cuales son las razones de mi adorable Tía Dalma para mantenerme estancado en tierra firme por tanto tiempo?

-----------------"Le explicaré Capitán Sparrow; es muy sencillo. El corazón de Davy Jones ha sido hurtado de sus ladrones originales; eso como comprenderá lo tiene muy molesto; ha hecho alianzas con mercenarios y piratas sanguinarios del Pacífico. Davy Jones piensa que usted es el culpable; lo está cazando por los siete mares; en parte por eso marcó a…su esposa.

Will y Zara notan que Jack está aceptando la historia positivamente; hay mentiras pero también un toque real en todo lo que se le está diciendo.

---------------"Dalma ha visto el peligro que lo acecha; si se queda en el mar Davy Jones soltará al Kraken para que devore a…su esposa; y sabemos que no va a dejar de cazarlos a todos ustedes. Además; el que esta isla permanezca fuera del mapa depende de que ustedes no sean capturados. Mientras ustedes estén a salvo aquí; Dalma se encargará de que esta isla sea invisible para los enemigos; hasta que se desarrolle un plan final para derrotarlos.

--------------"Así que mi Tía Dalma me sigue cuidando desde lejos; eso es interesante considerando que nos reencontramos hace poco tiempo; pero el afecto es el afecto ¿verdad?

Will y Zara ahora pueden respirar tranquilos; todo está saliendo como esperaban. Ahora solo hay que mantener a Jack y a los demás entretenidos en la isla desarrollando planes y disfrutando del hermoso paisaje de Palomares. El esfuerzo valdrá la pena.

De pronto; un niño viene corriendo y le entrega un papel a Will; Zara se impresiona; pero al menos ni Jack ni Livingstone notaron el momento en el que el niño entregó el papel a Will. De inmediato el Joven Turner lee el mensaje en compañía de Zara.

"_Mirka y yo necesitamos verlos esta misma noche; estamos en la hacienda de Livingstone; tengan cuidado; hay arpías vigilando; Dalma"._

Will le entrega de inmediato el papel a Zara.

------------------"Quiero que vayas con Barbosa y con mi padre para que nos ayuden como guardaespaldas esta noche. Tenemos que cuidarnos de Elizabeth; somos un peligro para ella; estoy seguro de que va a vigilar cada uno de nuestros movimientos.

-----------------"No te preocupes; ella no se va a enterar de nada; de eso me encargo yo.

Zara y Will se sonríen. Finalmente ella se aleja para cumplir con el mandato de Will.

Livingstone sigue su conversación con Jack; Gibbs se une a ellos.

---------------"Perdón por la interrupción; pero tengo una pregunta para usted capitán; ¿Cómo vamos a distribuir las guardias en el Perla Negra?

--------------"Excelente pregunta mi buen Gibbs; creo que debemos reunirnos con Will para que ambos unamos fuerzas para cuidar nuestras maravillosas naves.

--------------"Bien pensado capitán. ¿Quiere que me encargue personalmente?

--------------"Te lo agradecería mucho compañero.

--------------"Lo haré enseguida capitán.

Gibbs va hacia Will para cumplir con la orden de Jack.

En el mar mientras tanto; Davy Jones sigue como fiera herida al no tener noticias de lo sucedido en los pantanos. Maccus se acerca a él.

----------------"Ese barco debió regresar en menos de dos días.

----------------"Siempre supe que no podíamos confiar en ellos capitán.

----------------"Nunca confié, pero si no han regresado seguramente es porque tienen idea de donde puede estar mi corazón y la sangre de la innombrable; y la idea de traicionarme ya se les ha cruzado por la mente.

---------------"¿Qué propone que hagamos capitán?

---------------"Quiero que encuentren la ruta que siguen; haremos que nos digan cuales son sus planes y luego…le daremos de comer al Kraken; será seguro en ese momento.

Maccus sonríe; pues le agradan los planes de su capitán.

Pero en el barco de Beckett las cosas son muy distintas. Lord Beckett se encuentra en la soledad de su cabina; con el chal de Mirka en las manos; aspirando el aroma impregnado en la prenda; y recordando el beso traidor que lo despojó de sus ilusiones y de su pleno poder sobre los mares. El dolor que siente es indescriptible; porque aunque se esfuerza en odiarla no lo consigue. Mercer entra en la cabina; y se preocupa al ver a Lord Beckett tan abatido. Beckett nota la presencia de su leal Mercer y decide hacerle una pregunta muy irregular para un hombre que se supone sea muy seguro de sí mismo.

------------------"¿Qué tendrá el capitán Jack Sparrow; como es posible que dos mujeres hermosas hayan enloquecido tanto por él, al punto de convertirse en fugitivas de la justicia?

-----------------"Muchas jovencitas pierden la cabeza al encontrarse con piratas con…una personalidad tan singular como la de Jack Sparrow. ¿Pero porque dice que son dos?

----------------"Vamos Mercer; no es un secreto que Elizabeth Swann cambió al noble, heroico y simple William Turner por el Salvaje, audaz y carismático capitán Jack Sparrow.

Mercer guarda silencio; pero se da cuenta de que Lord Beckett está sufriendo mucho.

-----------------"Usted no debería sufrir por una mujer; mas bien por una gitana.

-----------------"Una mujer es siempre una mujer; gitanas, reinas, damas de la nobleza; no hay diferencia en realidad. Lo que es un hecho es que Jack Sparrow me ha marcado por segunda vez; y esta vez en el corazón. Él es el dueño de la única mujer que me ha interesado realmente; y no solo pienso hacerle pagar por nuestras desavenencias pasadas; pienso arrebatarle a esa mujer.

Mercer no puede creer lo que escucha. Un hombre como Lord Cutler Beckett; respetable, de sangre noble; ¿perdidamente enamorado de una simple gitana; una pirata; la mujer de Jack Sparrow? Mercer no puede creer que Lord Beckett se haya rebajado tanto sentimental y socialmente.

-----------------"Esta batalla ya no es solo por el control de los siete mares; ahora es la batalla por conquistar la mujer que me ha robado el corazón. Mi corazón.

-----------------"Y el de Davy Jones; que no se le olvide. Ella es peligrosa como su marido el capitán Sparrow. Le aconsejo que analice sus sentimientos; por su bien mi lord.

-----------------"El destino ha intervenido en las acciones de todos nosotros señor Mercer. Y debemos enfrentarlo; para bien o para mal.

Mercer está muy preocupado con esta nueva e inesperada actitud de Lord Beckett; y algo le dice que esta situación solo va a empeorar las cosas.

Cae la noche en Isla Palomares; Will y Zara salen de una de las cabañas rumbo a la hacienda de Livingstone. Por supuesto Elizabeth los vigila de cerca y de inmediato se dispone a seguirlos. Pero sus planes se desvanecen cuando frente a ella aparece Bootstrap Bill.

----------------"¿A dónde vas?

----------------"Déjeme pasar.

----------------"¿Quieres seguir haciendo daño verdad? Mi hijo estaba muy equivocado contigo.

----------------"Lo mismo se puede decir con respecto a usted; ¿no lo cree?

----------------"Yo ya hice la paz con mi hijo; y si quieres hacer comparaciones; debes saber que la sangre es más espesa que el agua; perdonarme a mí que soy su padre es mucho más fácil que perdonar a la mujer que le fue infiel.

Ese comentario lastimó a Elizabeth.

---------------"No tengo porque discutir ese asunto con usted.

---------------"Pues deberías; Will es mi hijo.

---------------"Me parece que es demasiado tarde como para entablar una relación de padre e hijo.

Barbosa llega en ese momento.

--------------"Eso es lo malo de la señorita Swann; tiene mucho talento para herir a las personas. ¿No es así? También es una excelente mentirosa.

--------------"¡Quiero que los dos se alejen y me dejen pasar!

--------------"No, yo creo que eso no será posible.

--------------"Cada vez que te acercas a mi hijo lo lastimas; no puedo permitir que lo sigas haciendo.

--------------"Creo que mejor llamamos a Jack e intentamos refrescarle un poco su nublada memoria.

--------------"No sería mala idea.

Elizabeth ya está muy desesperada y molesta.

-------------"¡¿Qué es lo que pretenden?!

-------------"Que te regreses por donde viniste.

-------------"O comenzaremos a sembrar la duda en Jack; ¿Qué te parece?

Harta de estar frente a Barbosa y Bootstrap Bill y con la rabia de que no consiguió lo que quería; Elizabeth se regresa hacia las cabañas. Barbosa sabe que ella es peligrosa.

---------------"No la pierdas de vista Bill; puede que lo intente de nuevo.

---------------"Descuida; recuerda que yo puedo estar en cualquier parte cuando se me antoje.

Finalmente Zara y Will ya se encuentran en la hacienda; Mirka y Dalma les plantean las razones por las que decidieron refugiarse en Isla Palomares.

----------------"Así que Beckett te está cazando.

----------------"Después de lo que le hice no me sorprende; además yo tengo lo que él quiere.

Will ahora teme por la seguridad de todos en la Isla.

----------------"Eso quiere decir que no estamos seguros en esta isla.

Pero Dalma le va a demostrar lo contrario.

----------------"Estamos muy seguros aquí. Esta isla no está en los mapas; por lo que me da vía libre para usar mí…magia blanca y esconder esta isla del ojo enemigo.

----------------"Bueno; eso ya me tranquiliza.

Mirka tiene algo que decir; algo muy importante.

----------------"Zara; quiero que todos la pasen lo mejor que puedan; sobre todo Jack, él no puede estar en tierra firme mucho tiempo. Va a ser muy difícil para él. Quiero que…entre Livingstone y tú organicen fiestas gitanas; quiero que todos despejen la mente para que el paso del tiempo no sea tan lento.

---------------"No te preocupes princesa; entre todos vamos a mantener a Jack y a su gente muy entretenidos para que no extrañen tanto la vida en el mar. Tú quédate tranquila; por tu bebé.

--------------"Lo haré; lo prometo.

Will se acerca a ellas.

---------------"Nos aseguraremos de que nadie en la tripulación de Jack se entere de que estás aquí. Sobre todo cuidaremos de que Elizabeth no se entere.

Mirka le da un fuerte abrazo a Zara; Dalma mientras tanto se acerca a Will y le toma la mano.

------------------"Una vez te dije que el destino tenía grandes planes para ti William Turner; puedo verlo tan claramente como en aquella ocasión; vas a brillar en los mares y en tierra firme; fuiste hecho para cosas grandes; al igual que Jack Sparrow; serás una leyenda.

------------------"Entonces; es el destino de los héroes permanecer solos; sin amor.

------------------"¿Quién dijo que ibas a estar eternamente solo? Aprende a ver lo que debes ver, a sentir lo que deber sentir y por quien debes hacerlo. Deja que el tiempo y el destino hagan su trabajo.

Will siente esperanza con las palabras de Dalma.

El tiempo; tan eterno como el día y la noche; tan lento como las horas que marcan la salida del sol y la llegada de la luna; aún así; el tiempo es una fuerza constante, que no se puede detener; y está transcurriendo en las vidas de todos los que habitan y se refugian en Isla Palomares.

Livingstone y Alejandro han logrado lo inimaginable; despertaron el interés del Capitán Jack Sparrow y de toda la tripulación del Perla Negra por los hermosos caballos andaluces; Will aprendió a montar con una agilidad formidable; su maestra lo fue Zara por supuesto; los gitanos tienen un don especial para manejar a los caballos; saben como calmarlos y ordenarles con dulzura para mantener la armonía. Jack por supuesto ha tenido algunos problemas para montar; y luego de varias caídas ha decidido permanecer más como espectador y menos como jinete. La calma ha llegado a los corazones de los piratas; y los gitanos se sienten tranquilos porque los planes van viento en popa; y la vida de todos está a salvo al menos por un tiempo.

Entre constantes fiestas gitanas; van pasando los días, las semanas, y algunos meses. Mirka aunque sufre por no poder estar con su amado pirata; disfruta de su embarazo plenamente; ya se le nota bastante; y Dalma la cuida con mucho esmero. La joven princesa acaricia su vientre todas las noches, le canta a su bebé y espera con mucha ilusión su llegada. Pero no puede evitar llorar en las tardes y en los días de lluvia; cuando piensa en Jack; en lo mucho que le duele tenerlo tan cerca y no poder acercarse a él.

Elizabeth ha aprendido a montar y le gusta; con los caballos puede revivir aquellos días en los que su alma estaba limpia; cuando su sueño era ser libre y feliz. Pero cuando mira su mano todos esos recuerdos se tornan amargos. Jack aunque la sigue viendo como esposa; le demuestra "su amor" cada vez menos. Poco a poco la joven Swann se está dando cuenta de que tanto mal no le ha servido de nada. Está perdiendo a Jack y ya se le están acabando las ideas.

Barbosa ha decidido mantenerse en la compañía de Bootstrap Bill; siente que estando cerca de él probablemente pueda aprender a desarrollar sus instintos paternales; y lo más difícil; comenzar a perdonarse por sus malas acciones; ya que la culpa y los horrores del pasado no lo dejan seguir adelante; y menos arriesgarse a acercarse a su hija.

Otros que han aprendido muy bien a cabalgar han sido Dorian y Ana María; en este momento ambos dan un hermoso paseo por la playa en dos hermosos caballos.

-------------------"Estar en tierra firme todos estos meses no ha sido tan malo.

-------------------"Cambiar de rutina es saludable.

-------------------"¿Te gusta ser pirata Dorian?

-------------------"He sido gitano del mar desde niño; créeme que ser un pirata de los buenos me llena de orgullo.

-------------------"Yo me escapé de mi casa para ser pirata. ¿Me crees si te digo que vengo de noble familia?

--------------------"¿De veras?

--------------------"Me harté de vivir con una madre vanidosa, materialista y controladora; y de un padre que solo vivía para hacer dinero; a penas se daban cuenta de que yo existía. Creo que ni siquiera me extrañan. Me sentía como un ave en una jaula de oro; ansiando volar pero con las alas rotas.

Dorian se conmueve con el pasado de Ana María.

-------------------"¿No piensas regresar algún día para comprobar si te extrañan o no?

-------------------"No me han buscado en diez años.

-------------------"¿Qué edad tenías cuando te fuiste?

-------------------"Doce. A veces pienso que tuve demasiada suerte; nunca me pasaron cosas terribles; considerando que solo pasé hambre y frío, pero comencé a desarrollar mi fuerza; y me hice pirata; lo que yo quería. No me arrepiento; se que con mis padres nunca habría sido feliz.

-------------------"¿Eres feliz ahora?

-------------------"¿Lo eres tú?

-------------------"Yo te pregunté primero.

-------------------"Bueno, te diré; en este momento, soy muy feliz, me siento tan libre como en mar abierto.

Ana María espera que Dorian entienda su indirecta; pero al mismo tiempo tiene miedo de que lo haga. Dorian la ha comprendido perfectamente; pero la presión en el romance nunca es buena y es mejor dar una respuesta similar; pero discreta.

-------------------"Creo que no conocía por completo el significado y la belleza de la libertad; hasta este momento.

Ana María siente una emoción muy fuerte; es una sensación hermosa pero que la llena de mucho miedo; pues ella ya se había olvidado por completo de la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse; pero Dorian es tan especial; que no sabe por cuanto tiempo más podrá seguir controlando lo que siente.

Pero mientras Ana María trata de controlar sus emociones; Will y Zara igualmente dan un paseo a caballo por una hermosa parte de Isla Palomares; un pequeño valle con frondosos árboles; hierba fresca y verde.

---------------------"Hemos logrado más de lo que esperábamos.

---------------------"Creo que le hemos cambiando un poco la vida a Jack y a su gente.

---------------------"Si, aunque creo que Jack ya perdió el entusiasmo por los caballos.

---------------------"Debe ser frustrante para él no haber podido dominarlos.

Will no puede dejar de sentir una atracción especial por Zara; ella siente lo mismo pero tiene temor de expresarlo; aunque en las miradas de los dos dicen más que mil palabras.

------------------"Zara…

------------------"¿Si?

Ambos detienen la marcha; ambos desean besarse pero el miedo al amor los detiene.

-----------------"Eres muy hermosa.

-----------------"Gracias.

Zara estira su mano y toma la de Will. La estudia detenidamente.

-----------------"Tienes manos de **_Ferari._**

-----------------"¿De que?

-----------------"**_Ferari;_** es la palabra gitana para herrero; para los hombres que trabajan con sus manos moldeando el acero de las espadas; manos fuertes de un hombre noble.

-----------------"Eso es a lo que me dedicaba antes de entrar en estas… excitantes aventuras.

-----------------"Olvidaste contármelo.

-----------------"No había tiempo.

Zara mira fijamente a Will; ella se estremece con la profundidad de sus ojos.

-----------------"Cualquier mujer sería capaz de jugarse la vida solo por ganar el derecho de estar con un hombre como tú, William Turner.

-----------------"Los hechos confirman lo contrario.

-----------------"Esa mujer tiene el alma negra, vacía. No puede ver lo que perdió.

Will ya no puede resistir; acerca más su caballo al de Zara y le besa con gran ternura. Y ese beso tiene un testigo; pues Elizabeth venía cabalgando desde el sur; y los ve besándose; ella detiene su caballo; la impresión es demasiado fuerte; finalmente William la ha reemplazado; todo ese pasado de amor ha muerto. Elizabeth; mientras los ve besándose; mira hacia el pasado, todos los momentos que vivió con Will desde que el mar lo trajo a su vida; como se miraban, como disimulaban, como lucharon por estar juntos; solo para que el destino decidiera otra cosa. A veces; en lo más profundo de su alma lamenta haberse enamorado tan locamente de Jack; amarlo le ha costado perder cosas y personas muy valiosas para ella.

Una solitaria lágrima rueda por su mejilla; ella la limpia con rabia.

"_Esta es la última lágrima que derramo por ti William Turner; voy a matar el recuerdo de tu amor; ya no quiero que mi corazón esté dividido, ni que tu presencia me cause remordimiento. Jack es mi mundo, Jack es mi vida; por él pienso enfrentarme al mundo entero y al mal en todas sus formas. Voy a vivir; y nadie me va a arrebatar lo que me he ganado; adiós Will"._

Elizabeth se aleja lo más rápido que puede; ni Zara ni Will notaron que ella los estaba observando; finalmente el beso entre los dos concluye; se miran a los ojos.

-----------------"No podemos precipitarnos.

-----------------"No, no podemos; pero tampoco podemos negar lo que sentimos.

-----------------"Tenemos que estar seguros.

-----------------"Estoy de acuerdo Will. Juré que no volvería a enamorarme nunca; tus besos han roto ese juramento; mi corazón ha vuelto a latir con más fuerza desde que te conocí. Eso para mí es muy buena señal.

----------------"Para mí también.

Pero mientras un apasionado romance nace entre William y Zara; en mar abierto un amargado Cutler Beckett no sabe donde más buscar a Mirka; puerto tras puerto sin nada que los lleve a ella ni al formidable tesoro que posee. Pero no se da por vencido.

Con el paso del tiempo; Davy Jones acumula más odio, más frustración y rabia. Sigue sin recuperar lo que es suyo; y aunque sigue muy de cerca de Lord Cutler Beckett el temor de que algo lo ponga en peligro lo mantiene de muy mal humor. Serkán poco a poco se ha ido resignando a su condena; pero en su abatida alma aún brilla la esperanza de que su hermana algún día lo libere de su miseria.

El día y la noche son las señales de que el tiempo no se detiene; falta ya muy poco tiempo para que nazca el hijo de Mirka y de Jack Sparrow. Es una hermosa mañana; y en la hacienda; Mirka descansa; porque su avanzado estado casi ya no le permite estar de pie por mucho tiempo. Dalma está siempre a su lado.

------------------"Dalma; siento que algo en este embarazo no es normal.

------------------"Dentro llevas el milagro de la vida y del amor; y créeme, no hay peligro.

------------------"Pero es que…no creí fuera así; creo que va a ser un bebé muy grande; ¿no lo crees?

Dalma sonríe.

------------------"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que recibirías una sorpresa hermosa el día del parto?

------------------"Si; ¿me vas a decir cual es la sorpresa?

------------------"Es una sorpresa demasiado hermosa; no la quiero arruinar adelantándola.

------------------"Como quieras; al menos me tranquiliza saber que es algo bueno. ¡No sabes como quisiera que Jack estuviera aquí; compartiendo este momento conmigo! Me duele que tenga perdérselo por culpa de esa…de esa… mujer.

------------------"Ya habrá otro embarazo tuyo que él pueda disfrutar; de eso puedes estar segura.

------------------"La ausencia de Jack ha sido terrible; he tenido que luchar para vencer la tentación de correr a sus brazos; pero se que al final todo lo malo pasará; la maternidad me ha hecho sentir de nuevo esperanza; me da nuevas fuerzas para luchar.

-------------------"Bien dicho princesa; estoy segura, que tu madre, y Yesenia se sienten muy orgullosas de ti.

-------------------"Si; y mi pobre hermano; va a ser tío dentro de muy poco y…no está aquí conmigo; al contrario; sufre una condena injusta; también por esa mal nacida.

-------------------"Los malos sentimientos afectan a tu bebé; no los reanimes ahora.

Mirka acaricia de nuevo su ahora enorme vientre; sabe que Dalma tiene razón. Y de pronto; lo inesperado; un fuerte dolor y una sensación muy rara.

-------------------"¡Dalma!

-------------------"¡¿Qué pasa?!

-------------------"¡Creo, creo que ya; me siento mojada; como cuando me dijiste…!

-------------------"Si, te entiendo. Ha llegado el momento Mirka.

-------------------"¡No, no puede ser…tú me dijiste que faltaban unos días!

-------------------"Tú bebé ya no quiere esperar; quiere conocer el mundo; a su madre.

Mirka se emociona pero de nuevo un fuerte dolor desvanece esa hermosa sensación.

------------------"¡Esto es demasiado Dalma, tienes que ayudarme!

------------------"Voy a ayudarte a traer el fruto de tu amor por Jack Sparrow a este mundo; pero tienes que ayudarme también; quiero que respires profundo y que no pujes hasta que yo te lo ordene.

------------------"¡No me dejes sola!

------------------"Tienes que darme unos minutos para prepararme y prepararte; ¿comprendes? Tranquila; respira; y puedes gritar todo lo que quieras porque estamos bastante alejadas de las personas que no deben estar aquí.

En ese momento el dolor de las contracciones se intensifica; es tan intenso que Mirka ya no puede contener el llanto; Dalma le toma la mano para calmarla.

---------------"¡No permitas que suceda una tragedia Dalma; ¿me oyes? Si algo malo sucede y tienes que escoger, quiero que escojas a mi hijo!

---------------"No voy a tener que escoger; porque todo va a salir bien. Tienes que calmarte. Respira.

Mirka obedece a Dalma; y al respirar profundo siente que el dolor va disminuyendo.

Jack se encuentra supervisando trabajos de mantenimiento en el Perla Negra; cuando de pronto siente una punzada extraña en el corazón; no es un dolor que indique enfermedad; es como un presentimiento; como si alguien muy importante en su vida estuviera pasando por un momento difícil y lo necesitara. Sin saberlo Jack está sintiendo la llegada de su hijo al mundo. Gibbs se acerca a su capitán para hacerle una pregunta pero al verlo tan preocupado se detiene por unos segundos; hasta que no resiste la curiosidad por saber que le ocurre.

----------------"¿Capitán; se encuentra usted bien?

----------------"¿Nuestra tripulación está sana y completa?

----------------"¡Todos nos encontramos perfectamente bien!

----------------"¿Qué hay de mi bella esposa Elizabeth; sigue lejos del ron?

----------------"Sigue sobria como cuando la conoció usted la primera vez capitán.

----------------"Entonces si todo está bien; ¿Por qué me siento ansioso y angustiado?

----------------"Lo que sucede es que hemos estado demasiado tiempo en tierra firme; ni usted ni nosotros estamos acostumbrados a estar meses lejos del mar.

----------------"Ojala tengas razón Gibbs; ojala.

Pero mientras Jack se preocupa; el aviso de que Mirka está a punto de dar a luz llega a los oídos de Will, Zara y Barbosa de labios de Livingstone.

----------------"¿¡Como está Mirka?!

----------------"Pues como crees que está muchacha; padeciendo los horrores que una mujer sufre cuando va a traer nueva vida a este mundo.

----------------"Tengo que ir con ella.

----------------"Ve Zara; aprovecha que no hay moros en la costa.

De inmediato Zara sale de la cabaña; sube a uno de los caballos que aguardaban afuera y se aleja a todo galope hacia la hacienda de Livingstone. Pero Barbosa y Will no dejan de preocuparse.

------------------"¿Crees que mi hija estará bien?

Will y Livingstone se sorprenden al escuchar a Barbosa tan preocupado por su hija; pues la imagen de ese hombre no es precisamente la de un hombre noble y mucho menos paternal.

----------------"Tu hija es una mujer muy fuerte; creo que va a estar muy bien.

----------------"Además; Dalma la está cuidando; esa es otra razón para no preocuparse tanto.

Pero en la hacienda Mirka lucha contra el dolor de las fuertes contracciones que está teniendo; Dalma prepara todo tan rápido como puede.

---------------"¡Creo que llegó el momento de ayudar a mi hijo a abandonar mi cuerpo para que conozca a su madre y al mundo!

---------------"¡Tranquila Mirka; respira; nada impedirá que en este día arrulles el fruto de tu amor con Jack Sparrow en tus brazos!

_**Continuará….**_


	34. Chapter 34 Nuevas Vidas, Nuevo Comienzo

Dalma prepara todo; Zara ya se encuentra junto a Mirka; ella le sostiene la mano y trata de calmarla pero lo cierto es que no está haciendo un buen trabajo.

-------------------"¡Mirka por Dios, no puede doler tanto!

-------------------"¡Ya veremos si piensas igual cuando tú te encuentres en mi lugar!

De nuevo las contracciones arrancan gritos de dolor en Mirka; Zara está muy angustiada.

-----------------"¡Dalma, será mejor que vengas!

-----------------"¡Enseguida voy, un segundo!

Mirka ya está harta de escuchar lo mismo.

---------------"¡Llevas diciendo eso desde hace un buen rato; y yo ya no aguanto!

Zara intenta calmarla de nuevo.

--------------"Mirka, trata de respirar como te dijo Dalma¿quieres?

--------------"Estoy…estoy respirando Zara.

--------------"Bien; eso es, respira pero no pujes; no debes pujar porque Dalma dijo que no lo hicieras; recuérdalo bien porque es importante para ti y para tú bebé y…

--------------"¡Zara por favor ya basta; cállate, me estás poniendo más nerviosa!

--------------"Perdón, lo siento, yo solo quiero ayudarte.

--------------"Y yo te lo agradezco mucho; me alegro que estés aquí conmigo pero…por favor, guarda silencio¿si? Ya no me hables; solo no me sueltes la mano.

--------------"Si, lo que tú digas.

Dalma llega finalmente con unas sábanas y está lista para ayudar a Mirka en el trabajo de parto.

-------------"Bien Mirka; comencemos.

-------------"Recuerda lo que te dije.

-------------"Tranquila. Zara, no le sueltes la mano,

-------------"No lo haré; lo prometo.

Dalma revisa a Mirka y al menos puede ver que todo va bien.

--------------"Mirka; ¡quiero que pujes fuerte, lo más que puedas!

Mirka hace un enorme esfuerzo y logra cumplir con la orden de Dalma; pero el dolor la agota muy rápido.

---------------"¡Respira, Mirka, respira; vamos, una vez más!

De nuevo Mirka lo intenta de nuevo con mucha fuerza. Zara está muy impresionada; tiene miedo por lo que pueda pasar aunque al mismo tiempo siente mucha ansiedad por ver al bebé.

--------------"¡Vamos princesa lo estás haciendo muy bien; puja; una vez más!

Mirka lo hace; el dolor es terrible pero no piensa rendirse.

--------------"¡La cabeza está afuera Mirka; vamos, falta muy poco; puja una vez más!

Mirka está muy agitada; pero con la ayuda de Zara lo hace de nuevo y finalmente se escucha el llanto de un bebé. Mirka siente mucha emoción; Zara no lo puede creer y Dalma se siente muy bien; tiene entre sus brazos al primogénito de Jack Sparrow; un hermoso varón.

----------------"Tienes un hermoso hijo Mirka.

Mirka llora de felicidad; pero de pronto una nueva contracción la aturde.

------------------"¡Dios mío; ¿Qué está pasando?!

------------------"¿Recuerdas la sorpresa Mirka?

Mirka ahora lo entiende perfectamente.

----------------"Entonces…

----------------"Esto no ha terminado. Zara, toma a este bebé; quiero que lo asees.

----------------"¡¿Yo, yo no se hacerlo; jamás he cuidado de un bebé?!

----------------"Zara; necesito que lo cuides; esto no ha terminado.

----------------"¡¿Cómo que no ha terminado?; el bebé ya nació!

----------------"¡Mirka va a tener gemelos; tengo que recibir al segundo bebé; así que haz lo que te digo por favor!

----------------"¡Zara; haz lo que te dice por el amor de Dios!

Zara está muy nerviosa.

--------------"¡Esto es una pesadilla!

Finalmente Zara respira profundo; toma con mucho cuidado al bebé y se aleja para cuidarlo.

Mirka se siente muy agotada y molesta.

---------------"¡Debiste decírmelo!

---------------"¿Y arruinar la sorpresa?

---------------"¿Cómo pudiste?

---------------"Regáñame luego; ahora respira y puja.

---------------"Ya no puedo Dalma…no puedo; quiero ver a mi hijo.

---------------"¡Tienes que hacer un esfuerzo; serás madre de dos niños no de uno; así que puja; vamos, con todas tus fuerzas!

Mirka respira profundo; y hace un esfuerzo positivo; ella puja tan fuerte como puede; el dolor es agobiante; ya ni gritar le da fuerzas.

------------------"¡La cabeza está afuera Mirka, falta poco; vamos una vez más; lo prometo, solo una vez más!

Mirka ya tiene un hijo; su alma desea escuchar el llanto del segundo; así que con las fuerzas que le quedan hace un intento sobrehumano y puja; un último grito da la bienvenida al llanto de su segundo bebé. Mirka ya no tiene fuerzas; Zara arrulla al primogénito; y se preocupa al ver a Mirka tan pálida y agitada.

Dalma arrulla en sus brazos a una hermosa niña; por segunda ocasión y con mucho cuidado corta el cordón umbilical que aún la unía al cuerpo de su madre.

----------------"Es una niña Mirka; una niña hermosa y sana.

Mirka no tiene fuerzas pero anhela con el alma ver a sus hijos.

---------------"Déjame verlos…quiero tenerlos, arrullarlos.

Zara y Dalma se acercan y le muestran a sus bebés; Mirka llora de la emoción; ya es madre, ha dado vida a los hijos del hombre que ama con toda su alma. La fatiga y el cansancio la consumen; además está muy adolorida; Mirka pierde el conocimiento ante la mirada preocupada de Zara.

---------------"¡¿Qué es lo que tiene?!

---------------"Mirka acaba de dar a luz gemelos; está más que agotada. Escucha; vamos a llevar a estos bebés a la habitación que preparamos; quiero que los asees, quiero que los cuides; vas a poder hacerlo porque eres mujer y el instinto maternal que por naturaleza posees va a ayudarte.

---------------"¿Estás segura?

---------------"Tiene que hacerlo porque tengo que cuidar de Mirka; ella me necesita. Vamos.

Pero mientras la vida se abre camino en la hacienda de Livingstone; en la villa de pescadores; Jack Sparrow no puede dejar de sentirse ansioso; y lo más intrigante; es como si en la brisa se escuchara el llanto de un bebé; un llanto suave; tierno, tan débil pero constante como el inicio de la vida. Jack siente que su sangre se estremece; siente una fuerza interior indescriptible. Está preocupado por lo que siente su alma; simplemente no lo puede entender.

Barbosa se siente del mismo modo, muy desesperado; Will y Livingstone lo acompañan.

---------------"¡Se acabó! Quiero que me lleves en este mismo momento a tu hacienda.

---------------"No creo que sea conveniente.

---------------"¡Si es conveniente porque se trata de mi hija!

---------------"Se pueden complicar las cosas.

---------------"Livingstone tiene razón.

---------------"¡No me importa quien tiene la razón; quiero ver a mi hija y a… mi nieto o a mi nieta.

Will ríe al ver a Barbosa tan nervioso y desesperado. Barbosa se molesta mucho.

--------------"¿¡De que te ríes Turner?!

--------------"Es increíble el cambio que puede dar un hombre. Cuando te conocí eras el ser más cruel; y ahora eres el más paternal de los hombres; es cierto cuando dicen que el amor hace milagros. Si te vieran tus antiguos compañeros de barco…

--------------"¡Basta; no me hagas revivir viejos tiempos Turner!

--------------"Disculpa; lo siento. Vamos; yo te llevaré. Los demás deben ver a Livingstone cerca para que no sospechen de nada.

Livingstone acepta.

--------------"Vayan; pero Will; al menos tú debes regresar al medio día; quiero ir a la hacienda para conocer al bebé y ver que se ofrece.

--------------"Claro; vamos Barbosa.

Barbosa y Will se retiran.

Jack se encuentra en el balcón de su cabaña; Elizabeth llega y se le acerca.

---------------"¿Qué te sucede?

---------------"Nada.

---------------"Te ves preocupado.

---------------"Tengo muchas ideas corriendo por mi cabeza, sensaciones que no puedo entender, es como si el mundo me hablara en un idioma que no entiendo; lo que sucede a mi alrededor es muy extraño.

Elizabeth nunca había visto a Jack tan preocupado; menos con una angustia tan profunda; eso la preocupa mucho.

-----------------"¿Quieres que te haga compañía un rato?

-----------------"Si quieres aburrirte; eres libre de quedarte querida.

Ese comentario molesta a Elizabeth. Ella siente que ya no es especial para Jack y eso le duele. La joven Swann se coloca frente a él y lo mira a los ojos.

----------------"¿Qué nos está pasando Jack; por qué ya no eres el mismo conmigo?

----------------"Quizás…tengo miedo de que al final termines muerta; de que no pueda salvarte del Kraken y sufrir demasiado. O simplemente…los recuerdos de amor que tengo en mi mente acerca de nosotros se están desvaneciendo por falta de tiempo para cultivarlos.

----------------'No digas eso Jack; no podemos permitir que nuestro amor muera; para mí perderte es peor que la muerte. ¿Acaso no lo ves; no puedes entenderlo?

Jack quisiera corresponderle como antes; pero el recuerdo de la princesa gitana; de esa diosa del mar que lo apasiona en sus sueños no se lo permite. Además; cuando Jack mira los ojos de Elizabeth ve una oscuridad extraña; ya no puede ver aquella luz que la hacía distinta a las demás y eso lo perturba negativamente.

Mientras en la hacienda; Will y Barbosa llegan y son recibidos por una emocionada y sonriente Zara.

----------------"¿Qué paso?

----------------"¡Gemelos; Mirka tuvo gemelos y son hermosos!

Tanto Will como Barbosa están impresionados con la noticia.

---------------"¿Cómo está ella?

---------------"¿Y los bebés?

---------------"Mirka está bien; muy agotada y débil pero se va a reponer. Los bebés son hermosos, sanos; fue un niño y una niña. ¡Solo esperen a que Jack recupere la memoria y se entere de que es padre de gemelos!

Barbosa se muere por ver a los bebés pero no sabe como expresarlo. Zara y Will notan el deseo de Barbosa; y prefieren ser los primeros en romper el hielo.

---------------"¿Quiere conocer a sus nietos?

Barbosa mira a Zara con algo de hostilidad; pero la misma se desvanece ante la idea de ver a dos bebés que son su sangre; los hijos de su hija; sus nietos. Tanto Zara como Will esperan por su respuesta.

----------------"Me gustaría mucho verlos.

Zara y Will sonríen. Zara toma la mano de Barbosa.

-----------------"Venga conmigo.

Barbosa va con Zara; Will los sigue.

Mirka duerme tranquila; Dalma se ha encargado de asearla y mantenerla cómoda; los gemelos duermen plácidamente juntos por el momento en la cuna que fue fabricada por Livingstone; como regalo para Mirka.

Barbosa, Zara y Will entran con cuidado y sin hacer ruido; Dalma sonríe satisfecha al ver a Barbosa. Finalmente el llamado de la sangre ha sido escuchado.

Dalma se acerca a Barbosa.

----------------"Tienes una nieta y un nieto; las segundas oportunidades siempre son buenas; ¿verdad?

Barbosa no sabe como responder; no quiere parecer débil ante los demás. Dalma en cierta forma lo entiende y no piensa forzar las cosas.

----------------"Ven; Mirka aún no les ha dado nombre; pero estoy segura que en cuanto despierte será lo primero que hará.

----------------"¿Cómo está?

----------------"Agotada; pero esta bien; pronto despertará.

Dalma finalmente le muestra a Barbosa la cuna; donde sus nietos duermen como dos angelitos. Barbosa no sabe que decir; tiene muchas emociones y mucho miedo de mostrarlas. Tiene una familia; una hija y dos nietos; algo que jamás pensó tener; primero porque no lo merece; segundo porque jamás se sintió capaz de ser parte de una familia. Zara, Will y Dalma esperan una reacción de Barbosa.

-------------------"¿No dices nada?

------------------"¿Qué le parecen sus nietos?

Barbosa contempla a los bebés y finalmente decide decir algo.

------------------"Son tan hermosos como su madre; solo espero que en el futuro sean niños centrados y no alocados como lamentablemente lo es… su padre.

No es lo que esperaban; pero al menos es una respuesta común para un hombre como Barbosa que no está precisamente acostumbrado a tener familia. Dalma se acerca a él.

-----------------"Quiero que te quedes en la hacienda; Mirka ya sabe todo; tienen que hablar. Esos bebés requieren una familia; tienen que crecer alejados de los males pasados.

-----------------"Lo se. ¿Pero podrá ella perdonar y olvidar?

-----------------"Te vas a sorprender.

Mientras; en Port Royal; el gobernador Swann recibe una carta muy importante. De inmediato la abre y al leerla su alma se llena de esperanza.

-----------------"¡Gracias a Dios! Mi grito de ayuda ha sido escuchado; vaya sorpresa que se llevará el perverso Lord Cutler Beckett cuando decida volver.

El gobernador Swann celebra el primer paso de su victoria sobre Cutler Beckett. Pero en el Holandés Errante; Davy Jones se prepara para hacer un interrogatorio en privado; y su entrevistado es Serkán.

----------------"¿Crees que para este momento ya tu hermana haya dado a luz al hijo o a la hija de Jack Sparrow?

----------------"Puede ser; aunque no me extrañaría nada que mi pobre hermana finalmente perdiera al bebé con todo lo que ha sufrido.

----------------"Tu hermana ama demasiado a Jack Sparrow como para dejar morir a su hijo. Un hijo es el lazo más poderoso entre un hombre y una mujer. Pase lo que pase la presencia de una criatura; ya sea concebida con odio o con amor, siempre une las vidas de sus padres por siempre; Los hijos heredan todo de sus padres; lo bueno, lo malo, y las deudas pendientes con la vida.

Serkán se impresiona al escuchar a Davy Jones hablar de esa manera.

--------------"Lindas palabras capitán; es una pena que usted no haya tenido hijos.

Ese comentario toca las fibras más delicadas de la traza de humanidad que aun posee Davy Jones en lo más profundo de su ser.

--------------"Hay personas que no nacen para ser padres; pero lamentablemente la bendición de serlo les toca de todos modos.

Davy Jones camina hacia Serkán.

--------------"En serio me gustaría conocer al hijo de tu hermana.

--------------"Lamento desalentarlo capitán; pero es muy probable que eso jamás ocurra.

--------------"No me digas; ya veremos si tu hermana puede mantenerse escondida ¡por siempre!

Davy Jones se aleja molesto; Serkán se queda muy preocupado.

--------------"Cuídate mucho hermana; no permitas que esa escoria te alcance.

En la hacienda mientras tanto; Mirka ya ha despertado y se encuentra recostada; Dalma ha acomodado a los bebés junto a ella. Mirka no puede dejar de mirarlos; los mima, los besa; hay una luz especial en su rostro; y se ve más linda que nunca. Dalma se siente muy emocionada.

-----------------"Los veo y no puedo creerlo; mis hijos; el fruto de mi amor por Jack.

-----------------"Son reales, son hermosos; como ese amor que siempre le has tenido a Jack y que ahora te regala a estos dos hermosos bebés.

Mirka mira con mucha ternura a sus bellos hijos.

-----------------"Ahora más que nunca necesito ser fuerte; tengo que recuperarme cuanto antes para buscar a Jack y acabar con la maldita niebla del olvido que lo separa de mí y de sus hijos.

-----------------"Con calma; tu parto no fue fácil; pronto lo harás; pero como dijiste, tienes que recuperarte, por completo. Terminar con la niebla del olvido significa dar por iniciada la batalla final.

-----------------"Lo se.

Dalma sabe que debe alejar por unos momentos la mente de Mirka de los planes trazados; así que decide cambiar el tema de inmediato.

-----------------"¿Cómo los vas a llamar?

-----------------"Este niño hermoso; se va a llamar Aidan; ese nombre significa valentía; audacia, fuerza, en mi lengua gitana. Y esta preciosa niña; se va a llamar Grace; por que ella es tan pura como el significado de su nombre en la lengua de mi gente y porque es una bendición en mi vida al igual que su hermanito. Mi Aidan y mi Grace; los lazos que me unirán a Jack; por toda la eternidad.

Dalma está profundamente conmovida.

--------------"Son nombres hermosos Mirka.

--------------"Gracias por ayudarme a traerlos a este mundo Dalma; gracias de verdad.

Dalma y Mirka se toman la mano. La sabia y misteriosa mujer sabe que ya es el momento para que Mirka y Barbosa se pongan en paz.

--------------"Mirka; Barbosa está aquí. Vio a los bebés; se emocionó aunque lo ocultó con todas sus fuerzas. Me parece que es el momento para hacer la paz.

--------------"Si. Ya es hora.

--------------"¿Te sientes bien como para enfrentarlo? No tiene que ser en este momento; puedo pedirle que se quede y…

--------------"No, quiero hacerlo ahora. Junto a mis hijos; los necesito a mi lado.

--------------"Muy bien. Voy a llamarlo.

De pronto lo inesperado.

-------------"No hace falta Dalma; aquí estoy.

Mirka baja la mirada; para ella no va a ser fácil pero, ella no puede odiar más al hombre que le dio el ser; menos cuando ya conoce la verdadera historia.

Dalma lo deja entrar y sale de la habitación. Mirka mira a Barbosa con una mirada serena; Barbosa se siente raro; pues esperaba hostilidad y rechazo por parte de Mirka.

----------------"Siéntate por favor.

Barbosa toma una silla y se sienta al lado de la cama de su hija. Los bebés están despiertos pero calmados junto a su madre.

----------------"Ahora que conozco la verdad de mi origen; puedo entender mi carácter; ese carácter que Darij siempre admiró en mí; del que sacó provecho, del que se sentía orgulloso; pero que no fue él quien lo inyectó en mi alma. Tengo sangre pirata y sangre gitana; y por eso el destino me ha llevado por el camino que una mujer como yo ha debido recorrer.

----------------"A mí me parece que merecías algo mejor; considerando que tu madre fue una gran mujer.

---------------"Ella te consideraba un gran hombre; por eso te amaba tanto, con la misma fuerza con la que yo amo al padre de mis hijos.

----------------"¿Cómo puedes tú saberlo?

----------------"Porque no solo pude leerlo en su diario; lo escuché de sus labios.

Barbosa se sorprende con esa revelación.

---------------"Dalma usas sus poderes de la forma correcta en los momentos más críticos.

---------------"Lo se; gracias a Dalma yo también pude verla una vez más.

---------------"¿La amabas mucho?

---------------"Tu madre era lo más puro que tenía; con ella se fue mi humanidad; el resto de la bondad que quedaba en mí. De haber sabido que el bebé que esperaba era mío; no la habría dejado atrás; ¡se la habría arrancado a Darij!

Mirka se emociona con ese comentario; porque el mismo reafirma el amor de Barbosa por su madre.

-----------------"¿Qué sientes ahora que la verdad está descubierta?

-----------------"Mirka; la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad pero yo se, que no vas a olvidar lo que le hice al hombre que hasta hace unos meses consideraste tu padre; se que esa imagen te persigue y te duele. Me has odiado por años y yo…se que no tengo derecho ni a tú perdón, ni a pretender ser parte de tu vida; ni de la de tus hijos.

Mirka puede ver el dolor en la mirada de Barbosa; sabe que sufre aunque se esfuerza para no mostrar su pena.

----------------"El perdón es uno de los dones más difíciles de dar; y como dices; no es fácil olvidar lo que pasó; pero nadie dice que sea imposible. Yo te perdono, padre, porque me diste la vida, porque tu sangre es la mía; porque esa misma sangre corre por las venas de mis hijos; te perdono en honor a mi madre, que te amó tanto. Te perdono, porque le diste a mi madre la felicidad que nunca tuvo junto al rey Darij; un hombre de honor, pero incapaz de hacer feliz a una mujer; a una mujer como mi madre. Te pido, que comencemos de cero, como dos amigos que se acaban de conocer; hasta que la memoria haga lo suyo y olvidemos la tragedia que nos hizo perdernos en la oscuridad. Quiero que seas el abuelo de mis hijos; quiero que les enseñes cosas; quiero que seas un pirata honesto como mi madre relata que siempre fueron tus planes al principio de tu vida. No más sangre inocente en tus manos, no más codicia en tu corazón, no más oscuridad en tu sendero. En nombre de ese gran amor que me dio vida; en nombre de la mujer que tanto amaste; yo te perdono y espero que tú honres mi lugar y el de mis hijos en tu vida; tomando esta segunda oportunidad como un renacer; ahora y para siempre.

Barbosa apenas puede mantener la frialdad de su rostro; pues sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Las palabras de su hija le han devuelto los motivos para seguir adelante; han tocado su alma y han despertado en él la humanidad que había estado dormida por tantos años. Barbosa toma la mano de su hija.

-----------------"Gracias. Gracias por perdonarme. Acepto lo que me pides; aunque no se si pueda llegar a ser un buen…abuelo. Disculpa pero esa palabra me hace sentir viejo.

-----------------"Podemos pensar en otra palabra.

-----------------"Va a ser difícil no volver a caer en la tentación.

-----------------"Yo me encargaré de mantenerte lejos de la tentación, no te preocupes. ¿Comenzamos desde cero, padre?

-----------------"Desde cero, hija.

Mirka y su padre han hecho un trato con el amor y con el tiempo. Para Mirka olvidar la tragedia que le arrebató al hombre que fue su padre por decisión de su madre no va a ser fácil; pero como bien dijo no va a ser imposible. Barbosa es el hombre que le dio la vida; el hombre que hizo a su madre la mujer más feliz de la tierra; por eso merece una oportunidad; si su madre lo amó es porque Barbosa posee un lado honesto; un lado que ella está decidida a revivir cueste lo que cueste.

En el patio de la hacienda; Will y Zara conversan a solas.

-------------------"Fue impactante ver nacer a los hijos de Mirka, tenerlos en mis brazos.

-------------------"Debe ser asombroso el ser testigo del milagro de la vida.

-------------------"Si; pero es bueno que sepas que es bastante doloroso; Mirka sufrió mucho; pero al final estaba tan feliz de ver a sus hijos.

Will mira a Zara con mucha ternura.

------------------"Tú serías una madre hermosa.

------------------"¿De veras lo crees? Porque a mi me parece que tú serías un padre maravilloso.

Will y Zara se toman de las manos y se miran fijamente.

-----------------"¿Cómo iremos a terminar tú y yo Zara?

-----------------"¿Quieres escuchar mi teoría de cómo podríamos terminar?

-----------------"Adelante.

-----------------"Me imagino viviendo contigo en una hermoso valle; entre muchas montañas; el sonido del río; en una hermosa cabaña. Me imagino despertando a tu lado todas las mañanas; y amándote todas las noches. ¿Qué te parece mi teoría de nuestro final?

A William le encanta el espíritu rebelde pero a la vez dulce de Zara; ella es como él; ella ama la vida en tierra firme; además, ella es tan sincera, honesta. Es difícil no terminar enamorado de ella; al menos para él.

------------------"Me gusta mucho esa teoría. Pero más me gustaría que la transformáramos en un hecho.

------------------"Yo estoy más que dispuesta. Es increíble como pasamos del juego de la venganza al juego del amor. Pero la vida es justa; los dos fuimos traicionados por las personas que creímos amar con la vida; pero como dice Dalma; las segundas oportunidades siempre son buenas.

Will y Zara se besan tiernamente; finalmente ambos han decidido dejar entrar el amor de nuevo en sus vidas; juntos han logrado olvidar los dolores del pasado; se han dado cuenta de que habían errado al enamorarse la primera vez de personas que nunca supieron valorar sus sentimientos. Pero ahora; el destino los ha unido; les ha hecho ver que son el uno para el otro; en todos los sentidos.

Barbosa y Dalma pasean por el patio de la hacienda.

-----------------"Es una gran mujer.

-----------------"Lo que te coloca a ti en una mejor perspectiva Barbosa.

-----------------"Lo heredó de su madre.

-----------------"Ella es hija tuya y de Alba; es tu mitad y su mitad. Tiene el carácter, la valentía, la destreza y la seguridad de una pirata; eso lo lleva en la sangre gracias a ti.

-----------------"Me hace sentir bien que me haya perdonado; pero aún me parece demasiado tarde para aprender a ser padre…menos para ser abuelo.

-----------------"Ella no te ha pedido que seas su padre de inmediato; se su amigo, como ella desea; se su aliado, su protector; y, claro está; el abuelo de sus hijos, tus nietos.

Barbosa medita sobre las palabras de Dalma; porque sabe que no va a ser fácil.

Pero mientras Barbosa medita; Mirka contempla a sus bebitos. Los gemelitos Aidan y Grace duermen plácidamente junto a su madre. Ella puede ver en ellos la imagen de Jack; ellos son el fruto de su amor por él.

------------------"Voy a hacerles una promesa pequeños míos; voy a darles una vida hermosa al lado de su padre; que es un hombre maravilloso, un hombre que los va a amar y proteger siempre tan pronto mi sangre lo libere de esa niebla que no le permite recordarnos. Les juro que muy pronto traeré a su padre a esta hacienda para que los conozca y estemos juntos para siempre. Seremos una familia feliz; eternamente feliz; se los juro hijitos míos; se los juro.

Mirka besa con cuidado y dulcemente a sus bebés; ella no deja de mirarlos, ni de cuidar de sus sueños.

Pero esa magia que brilla en Mirka al haberse convertido en madre; parece estar afectando mucho a Jack sin que el pueda comprenderlo. No deja de sentirse ansioso; tanto; que decide acercarse a un caballo para ir a un lugar distinto; lejos de tanta naturaleza que lo hace pensar demasiado en esa hermosa gitana; en esa princesa que no ha vuelto a tener entre sus brazos ni en sus sueños. Jack no ha tenido muy buena suerte como jinete; pero espera llegar a un acuerdo con el hermoso alazán negro que está atado a una palmera frente a su cabaña.

--------------"Hola caballito; vengo en son de paz no porque me agrades si no porque en este momento te necesito como transporte; espero que no te ofendas.

El hermoso animal permanece sereno ante la presencia de Jack; algo que al capitán Sparrow le da un poco de confianza.

--------------"Eres muy bonito; y como estoy seguro de que eres tan noble como el resto de tus compañeros equinos estoy confiado de que me llevarás a mi destino sin problemas; ¿si?

Finalmente Jack respira profundo; desata al caballo del tronco de la palmera y se sube. El hermoso animal parece estar a gusto con la presencia de Jack; pues no lo ha tirado como lo han hecho los demás.

--------------"Vaya, un caballo al que finalmente le agrado. Bien caballito; ¡vamos!

Es la primera vez que Jack logra dominar a un caballo y se siente muy orgulloso de sí mismo considerando que nunca ha tenido buenas relaciones con el reino animal.

Mientras; en la hacienda, Will y Zara visitan a Mirka en su habitación y disfrutan de la presencia de sus hermosos hijos.

---------------"Se parecen a ti.

---------------"Si; pero también se parecen a su papá; si se fijan en Aidan; podrán darse cuenta de que tiene los ojos de Jack.

---------------"Pero cuando miras los ojos de Grace es obvio que van a ser como los tuyos; se le ven muy claritos. Pueden cambiar a verdes con el tiempo.

---------------"Tus hijos son hermosos Mirka; felicidades.

---------------"Gracias Will. Voy a luchar para levantarme de esta cama lo más pronto posible y recuperar al padre de mis hijos. Ya no soporto estar lejos de él; menos ahora que mis hijos han nacido y necesitan de su presencia.

---------------"Te entiendo; pero también tómalo con calma; por tu salud y tus bebitos; ellos necesitan mucho a su mamá en estos momentos que acaban de nacer.

---------------"Zara tiene razón. Nosotros tenemos todo controlado. No falta mucho para nos enfrentemos de nuevo al mal y lo derrotemos.

---------------"Lo se; es que a veces me siento tan desesperada. Y tan celosa.

---------------"Creo que no deberías sentirte celosa.

---------------"Las cosas entre Jack y Elizabeth no van nada bien; a veces se pasan días enteros separados.

---------------"No tienen idea de lo feliz que me hacen al decirme eso.

Will sabe que es hora de irse; pues le prometió a Livingstone regresar a la villa para que él pudiera regresar a la hacienda sin sospechas.

---------------"Debo irme; Livingstone se muere por verte; y ahora que le diga que tuviste gemelos se va a emocionar mucho.

---------------"Es cierto.

Antes de irse; Will besa a Zara en los labios; esto sorprende positivamente a Mirka. Will sale de la habitación.

------------------"¿Me puedes explicar que es lo que acabo de ver Zara?

------------------"Eso; fue una segunda oportunidad.

------------------"Me alegro mucho por los dos. La primera vez que amaron fueron muy lastimados; merecen ser inmensamente felices.

------------------"Will es un hombre maravilloso Mirka; somos tan parecidos. Ambos queremos una vida tranquila en tierra firme; viajar, tener una familia; una vida normal y llena de amor.

-------------------"Les deseo lo mejor a los dos, de todo corazón.

-------------------"Gracias Mirka.

De pronto; Will regresa agitado al cuarto de Mirka.

-----------------"¿Qué sucedió?

-----------------"Dijiste que ibas a regresar a la villa de pescadores.

-----------------"Estamos en serios problemas.

-----------------"¿Por qué?

-----------------"Cuando estaba saliendo de la hacienda; tomé el atajo.

-----------------"¿Y?

-----------------"Vi a Jack cabalgando hacia acá; con el paso que lleva estará aquí de un momento a otro.

-----------------"¡¿Qué?!

-----------------"¡No puede ser!

-----------------"Will, Jack no puede ver a Mirka ni a los bebés; ¿¡que explicación le vamos a dar?! Todo se va a venir abajo.

-----------------"Cálmense las dos. ¿Dónde está Dalma? Jack tampoco puede verla.

-----------------"Ella está en la cocina haciendo sus cosas raras. Y ayudando con la comida también.

-----------------"Voy con ella. Zara, pase lo que pase no quiero que contestes la puerta; mucho menos permitas que Jack entre en esta habitación.

-----------------"No me lo tienes que repetir; por supuesto que no lo voy a permitir.

Mirka está muy angustiada.

-----------------"Mirka; tienes que mantener a esos hermosos bebés calmados y muy calladitos; si lloran y Jack los escucha entonces estaremos en serios problemas.

-----------------"No te preocupes; haré lo posible para que no se alteren.

Will toma a Zara de la mano y la aleja un poco de Mirka.

----------------"Tenemos que mantener a Jack lejos de aquí.

----------------"Lo se; pero no va a ser fácil.

----------------"Puede que a Dalma se le ocurra algo.

----------------"Si; esperemos que sepa improvisar.

----------------"Si.

_**Continuará…..**_


	35. Chapter 35 Tentando al Destino

Jack finalmente llega a la hacienda; Will y Dalma lo observan desde la ventana de la sala.

------------------"Espero que tengas algo en mente Dalma.

------------------"Si, tengo algo en mente.

------------------"Te escucho.

------------------"Mantener a Mirka lejos de la vista de Jack y rezar para que los bebés no lloren mientras Jack está aquí adentro.

------------------"¡Eso se me pudo ocurrir a mi; no puedo creer que no tengas algo en mente, algo en serio!

------------------"No puedo usar magia en Jack; no en las condiciones que lo rodean; puedo empeorar las cosas.

------------------"Entonces…

------------------"Iré a apoyar a Zara y a Mirka; tú tendrás que encargarte de Jack y… reza por que Livingstone se preocupe por tu ausencia en la villa y se regrese de inmediato.

Barbosa entra en la sala en ese momento.

-----------------"¿Algo interesante allá afuera?

-----------------"Jack está a punto de tocar la puerta.

-----------------"¡¿Qué?!

-----------------"Barbosa tienes que serenarte; recuerda que no podemos permitir…

-----------------"¡Si, si, ya lo sé; y pensar que voy a tener que aguantar a ese impertinente por el resto de mi vida solo porque es la felicidad de mi hija!

Dalma interviene.

-----------------"Estoy segura de que entre los dos van a poder mantenerlo lejos de esa habitación.

Jack finalmente toca a la puerta; espera ansioso por la respuesta de alguien. Dentro de la hacienda; Dalma entra en la habitación de Mirka; mientras que Will y Barbosa se preparan para mantener a Jack tranquilo y lejos de la tentación de explorar la hacienda.

En la habitación de Mirka hay mucha preocupación.

------------------"¿Cómo están los bebés?

------------------"Aidan duerme; pero Grace simplemente no tiene ganas de soñar; está demasiado despierta; ¿y si llora?

------------------"Zara; mi hija está despierta pero tranquila. No creo que llore. ¿Jack entró?

------------------"Está a punto de hacerlo.

Dalma cierra con llave la puerta y se mantiene cerca para escuchar lo que pasa. Zara también tiene curiosidad y se une a Dalma. Pero Mirka también quiere escuchar; la joven princesa aunque se encuentra adolorida; hace un esfuerzo y poco a poco se pone de pie; Zara la ve de pie y de inmediato va a detenerla.

---------------"¡¿Qué crees que haces Mirka?!

---------------"Quiero escuchar.

---------------"¡No, no puedes; tienes que estar acostada!

---------------"¡Me siento bien; además es mi marido quien está a punto de entrar!

---------------"Si, y entiendo como te sientes; ¡pero él no debe ni siquiera oler tu presencia en esta hacienda! Vuelve a la cama.

---------------"Zara…

Dalma interviene.

---------------"Hazle caso a tu amiga; regresa a la cama; y esfuérzate para que ni Aidan ni Grace llamen la atención de su padre.

Desilusionada por saber que no va a poder escuchar nada; Mirka regresa a la cama; pero su disgusto termina en cuanto mira las caritas dulces y hermosas de sus bebitos. Aidan duerme como un angelito; pero Grace sigue despierta; aunque en silencio por lo menos. Mirka les comienza a cantar en un tono de voz bajo.

Finalmente Will le abre la puerta a Jack; el capitán Sparrow entra con su inigualable y característico paso.

----------------"¡Me encanta mi Perla Negra pero debo admitir que esta hacienda aunque rústica posee una belleza extraordinaria! Barbosa; es un milagro verte aquí; ¿ya decidiste tomarle el gusto a la vida de hacienda?

---------------"Para nada; mi amor es el mar. Espero además que no arruines la pacífica relación que ha nacido entre nosotros con tus… ocurrentes comentarios.

---------------"Descuida; tenerte como aliado es mucho más agradable que lidiar contigo como enemigo.

Will quiere encontrar la forma de sacarlo de la hacienda.

---------------"¿Y que haces aquí Jack?

---------------"Lo mismo les puedo preguntar yo.

---------------"Bueno, Barbosa y yo buscábamos a Livingstone pero es evidente que no está; así que ya nos íbamos. ¿Nos acompañas?

---------------"No.

---------------"¿Por qué no?

---------------"Porque vengo huyendo de mi encantadora esposa y sus interminables preguntas; y de extraños pensamientos que me rondan por la cabeza.

Barbosa y Will saben que pueden utilizar eso a su favor. Pero en la habitación de Mirka sigue habiendo mucha tensión.

--------------"Díganme que es lo que escuchan.

--------------"Habla más bajo Mirka por el amor de Dios; Will y Barbosa quieren sacar a Jack.

--------------"Pero tu amado pirata está complicando las cosas.

De pronto; lo que temían, la pequeña Grace comienza a sentirse incómoda y hace gestos de que quiere llorar. Mirka se da cuenta de inmediato y la arrulla en sus brazos; esto parece calmarla un poco pero igual sigue despierta. Zara va a darle apoyo con Aidan; para que no termine contagiándose con las ganas de llorar de su hermanita.

Mientras; la batalla por sacar a Jack de la hacienda continúa en la sala.

--------------"Si tienes problemas con Elizabeth; podemos hablar de eso en un lugar más abierto; como el patio; por ejemplo.

--------------"Puede que el aire fresco te calme.

Jack nota algo raro en la actitud de Will y de Barbosa.

--------------"¿Por qué tengo la rara sensación de que mi presencia dentro de esta hacienda los pone nerviosos; no me están ocultando algo verdad?

--------------"¿Ocultarte algo? Para nada; no es eso.

--------------"A mi me parece que sí.

Y lo peor; el llanto de uno de los bebés se escucha fuerte y claro. Dentro de la habitación Mirka se desespera por calmar a Grace; la madre desesperada le pasa su hija a Dalma para ver si ella tiene más suerte pero es imposible; Grace está incómoda y nada parece calmarla; pero lo triste es que Aidan acaba de contagiarse y ahora también está llorando en los brazos de Zara. Mirka tiene que idear algo pronto.

-----------------"Dalma; ¿Qué pasaría si Jack ve a los bebés?

-----------------"Él no sabe que son sus hijos; pero si su instinto paternal reacciona se nos pueden complicar mucho las cosas.

-----------------"Supongo que es peor si me encuentra aquí.

Dalma guarda silencio; lo que evidentemente responde a la pregunta de Mirka.

--------------"Bien; Dalma ayúdame a ir a la habitación de al lado.

Zara no entiende lo que trama su amiga.

--------------"¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer Mirka?

--------------"¿Qué tal si mi padre y Will no pueden quitarle la curiosidad a Jack de entrar a esta habitación? En este momento tiene que estar escuchando el llanto de mis hijos; sus hijos; si me encuentra con ellos; ¿Qué le voy a decir? Él no puede saber la verdad de golpe, lo sabes. Mejor otra mentira ahora que lastimarlo de por vida.

Dalma sabe que Mirka tiene razón.

--------------"Es verdad; Zara, estás a cargo. Confío en tu habilidad para alterar la verdad; esa es una de las artes gitanas que más envidio.

--------------"No me digas; espero que sepas que los gitanos utilizamos ese arte solo como táctica de guerra.

--------------"Lo se muy bien; demuéstranos ahora que tan buena eres en eso.

Jack; Will y Barbosa permanecen en silencio mientras el llanto de los gemelitos llena el aire. Jack siente mucha curiosidad.

---------------"Es evidente que hay bebés en esta hacienda; y por como se escuchan están muy molestos. ¿Están los padres aquí?

Esa pregunta pone más tensos a Will y a Barbosa.

---------------"Digamos que están y no están.

---------------"Recuerda Jack que la curiosidad es una emoción bastante traicionera. Tú mejor que nadie lo sabe.

---------------"Eres un tesoro cuando me haces recordar viejos tiempos mi estimado Barbosa.

Zara sale de la habitación; sorprendiendo a los presentes; sobre todo a Will y a Barbosa.

---------------"Capitán Sparrow; ¡pero que agradable sorpresa!

---------------"Oh, tú también aquí.

---------------"Si; es que… bueno, como estoy ayudando a Livingstone con sus nietos.

Barbosa y Will no entienden nada; pero cuando interpretan la mirada de desesperación de Zara se dan cuenta de que deben seguirle la corriente. Quien está sorprendido con la noticia de que Livingstone tiene nietos es Jack.

------------------"Los nietos de Livingstone.

------------------"Si. Lo estoy cuidando; solo por hoy; es que…su hija, está… pasando por un muy mal momento con su esposo y… pues se está quedando aquí; con los gemelos; porque son gemelos.

------------------"Eso es interesante; debe ser una odisea cuidar a dos gemelitos; por como se escuchan están bastante desesperados. ¿Los puedo ver?

Zara se pone muy tensa; Barbosa no sabe que hacer; Will mira por la ventana y ve que Livingstone está llegando. William debe hablar con él antes de que entre a la hacienda; pues tiene que apoyar la historia que ha inventado Zara sobre los gemelos o de lo contrario todo estará perdido. Will sale de la hacienda mientras Zara toma una decisión en cuanto a la petición de Jack.

---------------"¿En serio quiere verlos capitán Sparrow?

---------------"Tengo curiosidad.

Zara respira profundo y se encomienda en silencio a Santa Sara. La joven abre la puerta y le permite entrar. Los gemelitos están acostados en la cama; ambos lloran desesperados; Jack se estremece al escuchar el llanto de los bebés; y mientras se acerca, siente un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo.

Mirka y Dalma están de pie escuchando detrás de la puerta en la habitación de al lado. Dalma está preocupada por la salud de Mirka; ya que la joven princesa aunque se encuentra bien; sigue pálida y débil por el esfuerzo en el parto.

------------------"¿Te sientes bien Mirka?

------------------"Si, me siento bien; necesito escuchar.

Jack está junto a los gemelitos; sus hijos. De pronto, como si la naturaleza lo guiara; Jack comienza a tocar a los bebés, a acariciarlos con mucha ternura; como lo haría un padre amoroso. Zara y Barbosa están impresionados con la escena.

El instinto y la naturaleza son sabios; los gemelitos parecen estar muy a gusto con la presencia de Jack; ellos lo sienten; es como si supieran con certeza que se trata de su padre; la fuerza de la sangre es tan poderosa como la fuerza del amor; y como un milagro de la vida; los bebés comienzan a calmarse; Jack sonríe impresionado con lo que acaba de suceder.

-----------------"Creo que me estoy poniendo en paz con el mundo; mas bien con la naturaleza. Hoy no solo he logrado que un hermoso alazán me acepte como jinete; he conseguido que estas hermosas criaturas se calmen gracias a mi presencia.

Mirka escucha y se emociona con las palabras de su esposo hacia los bebés.

----------------"Los acepta aún cuando no sabe que son suyos.

----------------"Pronto lo sabrá; no te preocupes.

Jack no puede dejar de sentirse emocionado ante la dulce presencia de esos hermosos gemelitos; tampoco puede entender por qué su cuerpo y su alma sienten tanta alegría; es una sensación muy extraña para él.

---------------"Feliciten de mi parte a la madre de estas dulces criaturas; son tan hermosos que imagino que la belleza de la mujer que les dio la vida debe ser extraordinaria.

Barbosa y Zara sonríen ante ese comentario.

Will y Livingstone entran en la habitación. Por supuesto Livingstone ya está preparado para enfrentar la situación gracias a Will.

--------------"Capitán Sparrow; que milagro tenerlo por aquí. ¿Qué le parecen mis nietos?

--------------"Son las personitas más lindas que he visto.

Mirka llora de emoción mientras sigue escuchando detrás de la puerta; Dalma siente que ella debe descansar.

--------------"Princesa; ya escuchaste suficiente; si quieres recuperarte y recuperarlo rápido tienes que descansar. Vamos, debes sentarte.

Pero mientras los instintos paternales se desarrollan en silencio en la hacienda de Livingstone; en la villa de pescadores alguien que resiente no haber sido aún bendecida con la maternidad; medita a solas en el balcón de su cabaña. Elizabeth Swann ha rogado al cielo todo este tiempo por una oportunidad de ser madre; de ese modo; si algún día la niebla del olvido llegara a desvanecerse; al menos podría amarrar a Jack con un hijo. Claro si ella supiera lo que realmente ocurre al su alrededor; estaría mucho más que desesperada. Ana María pasa por la cabaña y al ver a Elizabeth tan perturbada se interesa y se le acerca.

-------------------"Hola.

-------------------"Hola.

-------------------"No hace falta que te pregunte si te pasa algo; te ves muy mal.

-------------------"Mi rostro refleja lo que siente mi alma. Me siento hueca por dentro; vacía.

-------------------"¿Tienes problemas con Jack; o es que ya se te pasó el encanto y no quieres seguir a su lado?

-------------------"Si pierdo a Jack pierdo todo. Nunca podré dejar de amarlo.

-------------------"No olvides que lo mismo decías sentir por Will; tanto que hiciste por él en el pasado; solo para terminar abandonándolo.

-------------------"¿Viniste a preocuparte por mi o acusarme?

-------------------"Perdón. Pero si tu angustia no es por Jack; ¿Cuál es el problema entonces?

-------------------"Quiero un hijo; un hijo con Jack y no he conseguido embarazarme en todo este tiempo.

Ana María se sorprende con esa revelación por parte de Elizabeth.

-----------------"Jamás imaginé que estuvieras interesada en la maternidad.

-----------------"Ruego todos los días por que eso suceda; necesito un hijo; temo perder a Jack y solo un hijo podría retenerlo a mi lado en caso de que…bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar.

------------------"Obsesionarte demasiado con la maternidad no te va ayudar mucho. A lo mejor debes esperar a que la naturaleza haga lo suyo.

------------------"¿Tú que sabes?

------------------"No, no se mucho. Pero al igual que tú; estoy enamorada; aunque mi relación no está tan avanzada y estable como la tuya; pero si, me gustaría mucho casarme con Dorian; tener hijos con él.

------------------"¿Qué será lo que tienen los gitanos que los demás parecen encantarse con su existencia?

------------------"¿A ti no te agradan verdad? Los evitas todo el tiempo y se nota que esa muchacha Zara y tú no se entienden para nada; menos ahora que se pasea con Will por todas partes.

Elizabeth se siente muy mal con ese comentario.

------------------"Ana María; agradezco profundamente que te preocupes por mí; pero de verdad… prefiero estar sola; ¿si?

------------------"Esta bien. Pero recuerda; las obsesiones no son buenas. Serás madre solo cuando Dios y la naturaleza quieran.

------------------"¿Te das cuenta que estás perdiendo tu esencia de pirata? Ya hablas como los gitanos; siempre poniendo a la madre tierra de por medio.

------------------"Estoy tratando de darte un buen consejo; pero igual eres libre de aceptarlo o no. Nos vemos después.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth; la joven Swann permanece con la misma tristeza; y cada vez que mira la mancha negra en su mano se siente miserable; esa mancha es el recordatorio de todo lo malo que ha hecho.

Y en la hacienda; Jack, Will y Barbosa conversan en el patio de la hacienda; Mirka los observa desde su ventana; mientras Zara se recupera de lo sucedido y Dalma acuesta a los bebés en la cuna.

-----------------"¡Tu marido si que sabe como angustiar a la gente; nunca me había sentido tan nerviosa…tan asustada en toda mi vida!

Dalma se ríe de los nervios de Zara.

-----------------"No puedo creer que te rías de mí Dalma.

-----------------"Perdona; es solo que para haber estado tan nerviosa arreglaste todo muy bien.

Mirka mientras tanto sigue contemplando a su amado pirata desde la ventana. Zara al verla sabe que sufre por no poder estar con él.

-------------------"Mirka; ¿Cómo te sientes?

-------------------"Más feliz y enamorada que nunca. Jack siente a los bebés; los acepta aún cuando desconoce que llevan su sangre. Tengo que recuperarme cuanto antes.

-------------------"Lo harás; solo necesitas tiempo y paciencia; últimamente más paciencia que tiempo. Y no deberías estar de pie.

-------------------"Me siento bien Zara; no me quites esta oportunidad de verlo; lo amo tanto; lo quiero conmigo, con mis hijos. Quiero que seamos una familia.

-------------------"Te entiendo perfectamente; ahora que tengo a Will siento que el amor es la fuerza de la tierra; una vez más.

En ese momento Zara recuerda que Will sigue en la hacienda; así que se pone de pie y se coloca junto a Mirka en la ventana.

--------------------"¿Qué haces?

--------------------"Contemplo al amor de mi vida; igual que tú.

Dalma las observa y sonríe; pero al mismo tiempo siente nostalgia; una nostalgia que refleja una historia que por nada del mundo ella debe revelar. La historia de un amor errado y cruel que ha desatado tragedias, sangre, y muerte por los siete mares. Dalma mira a los bebés y sabe que por ellos; por todos los que la rodean debe seguir adelante; y luchar para que los enemigos caigan de una vez por todas.

Y el tiempo; tan seguro como la marea, sigue su curso. Mirka se recupera cada día y disfruta de sus hijos plenamente. Aidan y Grace son el sol y la luna que iluminan su alma; sus motivos para seguir adelante, para vivir y luchar por Jack y por la libertad.

Las discusiones entre Elizabeth y Jack se incrementan; como siempre Jack termina los enfrentamientos con ella dejándola sola en la cabaña; algo que la llena de mucha rabia. La desesperación de Elizabeth por tener un hijo la está descontrolando; ella sabe que pronto Jack va a querer navegar de nuevo; pero lo peor es que lo está perdiendo aún cuando la niebla del olvido lo mantenga atado a ella.

Ana María y Dorian se siguen conociendo; el romance está naciendo entre ellos y poco a poco se lo van demostrando mutuamente. Otros que siguen alimentando el romance en Isla Palomares son Will y Zara; nadan juntos todas las mañanas; pasean a caballo en las tardes y de noche van al muelle a ver la noche y las estrellas.

Ya son tres semanas las que han pasado. Mirka está completamente recuperada; y luce más hermosa que nunca; nadie diría que es madre de gemelos pues su figura no sufrió ningún efecto. Los gemelos se desarrollan muy bien; cada día son más hermosos y ella los ama con la vida. Con la ayuda de Dalma los atiende durante el día; y en las noches los arrulla con hermosas canciones de cuna de su tradición gitana; logrando que duerman como angelitos.

Pero Mirka sabe que ha llegado el momento; tiene que volver a ser la de antes; tiene que entrenar; tiene que seguir adelante con los planes. Pero lo primero; lo más importante; es recuperar a su amado pirata; al padre de sus hijos. Es por eso; que Mirka ha llamado a Zara, a Will, a su padre, a Livingstone, a Bootstrap Bill y a Dalma para una reunión muy importante.

------------------"El nacimiento de mis hijos tiene que marcar el principio del fin de la pesadilla en la que vivimos; ya no podemos seguir esperando.

------------------"Tienes toda la razón.

Barbosa se siente cada día más orgulloso de su hija. Zara tiene la palabra.

-----------------"Solo tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo en como van a arrancar los planes. ¿Cuándo quieres que comencemos?

------------------"Primero lo primero. Tengo que recuperar a Jack; hay que aclarar su mente con la verdad si queremos triunfar. Además yo ya no puedo seguir sin él.

Will interviene.

-----------------"Te entiendo. Pero debemos planearlo con cuidado; recuerda que Elizabeth tiene que estar fuera de escena; y el resto de la tripulación de Jack en un mismo lugar para que podamos controlarlos. Cuando la verdad se descubra todos van a querer la cabeza de Elizabeth y la necesitamos para el resto de los planes.

----------------"Estuve pensando en eso; quiero que tú, Zara, organices la mejor fiesta gitana que se haya visto en Isla Palomares en estos meses; todos tienen que estar en un mismo lugar; menos Jack; hay que lograr que se encuentre en la playa conmigo.

Barbosa tiene una pregunta muy importante.

-----------------"Considerando que en cuanto la verdad salga a la luz, todos; incluyendo a Jack; van a querer la sangre de Elizabeth Swann; ¿Cómo se supone que controlaremos a la multitud rabiosa?

-----------------"Van a tener que dar su mejor esfuerzo padre; en ese momento yo no podré intervenir.

Barbosa se estremece cada vez que escucha a su hija llamarlo así; padre. Ella se da cuenta y le sonríe para animarlo.

Bootstrap interviene.

------------------"Entre Barbosa y yo podríamos poner bajo control a Elizabeth Swann; mientras Will, Zara y Dalma se encargan del resto. No veo la hora en la que acabemos con Davy Jones; y me pueda liberar de esta miseria.

Will se conmueve mucho con la pena de su padre.

----------------"Te hice una promesa; la daga que me diste perforará su corazón.

Todos se solidarizan con lo que Will y su padre sienten. Barbosa finalmente toma la palabra.

---------------"¿Cuándo comenzamos?

---------------"¿Podrías organizar la fiesta para mañana en la noche Zara?

---------------"Dalo por hecho; me pondré a trabajar en eso con nuestra gente ahora mismo.

Zara se pone de pie; y sale de inmediato de la hacienda para ponerse a trabajar. Dalma se dirige a todos los presentes.

----------------"Tan pronto la niebla del olvido se desvanezca debemos preparar todo para enfrentar a nuestros enemigos. Esta será la batalla final por el control de los siete mares y por la libertad.

Pero mientras se hacen planes en la hacienda; Jack y Elizabeth están enfrascados en una nueva discusión en la playa.

-------------------"¡No te vas a escapar de esta conversación Jack!

-------------------"¡¿Y con que propósito debemos mantenerla?! Comprende que en este momento ni a ti ni a mi nos conviene fabricar a un bebé.

-------------------"¡No lo digas de esa manera!

-------------------"¡Pues no me provoques; últimamente te estás volviendo experta en sacar lo peor de mi y simplemente me estoy hartando!

-------------------"¡Yo también estoy harta; pero de tu rechazo; hace mucho que no me tocas; y cuando lo haces siento que piensas en otra persona!

-------------------"Esa mancha negra está afectando seriamente tu salud mental querida; es mejor que te controles antes de que me contagies y terminemos en una situación en la que los dos terminaremos arrepentidos.

Elizabeth está decidida a darle un ultimátum a Jack.

-----------------"Quiero tener un hijo tuyo Jack.

-----------------"¿Y que tal si yo no quiero tener un hijo contigo?

-----------------"¿Qué dices¡Soy tu esposa!

-----------------"Lo eres; pero realmente no me parece que puedas ser una buena madre; al menos no en estos momentos. Mejor hablamos del asunto cuando la pesadilla termine.

-----------------"¿¡Y cuando se supone que va a terminar¡No hemos recibido noticias ni mensajes de tu adorada Tía Dalma en meses!

-----------------"Cálmate, no me gusta que me griten. Y si mi adorable Tía Dalma no ha enviado señales es porque no lo considera prudente o seguro en estos momentos; y yo a diferencia tuya; respeto sus acciones.

Elizabeth más que molesta está desesperada; ella ama a Jack; de un modo enfermizo y errado, pero lo ama; y pensar en la idea de perderlo la lastima mucho.

-----------------"Pase lo que pase antes o después de que volvamos al mar; yo seguiré siendo tuya y tú mío; nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso.

-----------------"Eres demasiado profunda; o definitivamente estás obsesionada.

-----------------"O quizás me hace falta una botella de ron.

Elizabeth se acerca a Jack; lo mira a los ojos fijamente; con aquella mirada profunda y esquiva con la que lo besó el día que lo abandonó en el barco para que lo devorara el Kraken. Finalmente ella lo besa; Jack le responde pero no con muchas ganas; ciertamente la presencia de Elizabeth ya no le hace hervir la sangre como al principio; pues en su mente solo vive el recuerdo de la joven princesa gitana que vivía en sus sueños y que parece no querer volver.

------------------"Te amo Jack; no hay nada ni nadie en el mundo que me importe más que tú. Yo soy capaz de todo por ti; de cualquier cosa. No lo olvides.

Elizabeth le da un último beso a Jack y se aleja de él tomando rumbo hacia la villa de pescadores.

Cae la noche; y ya se ha corrido la voz de la gran fiesta gitana que se hará en el área de las ruinas en el muelle sur de Isla Palomares. Todos ayudan a preparar todo; menos Elizabeth claro que se mantiene aislada. Jack por su parte se pasea por el enorme muelle y cuando ve a Gibbs moviendo una carreta con dos barriles de ron, se emociona.

------------------"Me parece que esta fiesta será algo inolvidable mi buen Gibbs.

------------------"No se equivoca capitán; los gitanos si que saben organizar fiestas. Para mañana en la noche todos nuestros problemas quedarán olvidados en las maravillosas notas de las guitarras españolas y en el dulce néctar del ron.

Todos están contentos con los preparativos de la fiesta. Pero quien está profundamente emocionada es Mirka. La joven contempla a sus bebés dormir en la cuna en compañía de Barbosa, su padre.

------------------"No sabes como agradezco que mis nietos heredaran más de tu parte que de la de Jack.

------------------"Aidan tiene los ojos de Jack; es un hecho.

------------------"Nada; se parecen más a ti que es lo importante.

------------------"Necesito que me apoyes papá. Yo amo a Jack con toda el alma desde que era casi una niña. Él es mi vida, con el soy feliz; es el padre de mis hijos. Tienes que aprender a llevarte bien con él.

------------------"Jack es un hombre difícil de predecir; somos muy diferentes y aunque estamos en paz; no se si podamos enterrar el pasado.

------------------"Necesito que lo hagas; que lo hagan los dos; al menos que lo intenten; por mi paz y la de mis hijos.

Barbosa contempla con mucho orgullo a su hija.

---------------"Te pareces tanto a tu madre; los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello; la misma nobleza.

---------------"Todo esta funcionando muy bien entre tú y yo; padre; eso me llena de mucha felicidad.

---------------"Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo mañana en la noche.

---------------"Cuídate de Elizabeth. Esa mujer es más venenosa que un alacrán.

---------------"Lo haré. Puede que le haga revivir viejos tiempos.

Así van pasando las horas; hasta que nace un nuevo día; los preparativos continúan en el muelle sur de Isla Palomares; todos los gitanos saben lo que tienen que hacer; del mismo modo Zara, Will, Dalma, Barbosa, Livingstone y Bootstrap se saben el procedimiento. Mirka atiende a sus bebés como todas las mañana. La joven princesa acaba de terminar de darles de comer y ahora los acomoda en la cuna; los bebés están cada día más hermosos; y ambos adoran la presencia de su madre.

Finalmente cae la noche; Mirka se arregla en presencia de Zara y Dalma. La princesa de los gitanos ha decidido vestir de blanco en esta noche; luce hermosa, con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos; y en su corazón la emoción de que pronto los recuerdos volverán a Jack y por fin estarán como antes.

----------------"Te ves preciosa Mirka.

----------------"Los meses de maternidad no dejaron huella en ti.

----------------"Gracias. Estoy muy nerviosa; todo tiene que salir bien.

Zara se acerca a ella.

---------------"Todo va a salir bien; la fiesta está organizada y nosotros también. Dalma se queda cuidando a tus bebés; nada malo va a pasar.

Mirka mantiene firme su fe; tiene que hacerlo por sus hijos y por ella misma.

La fiesta en el muelle sur se desarrolla sin problemas; Will permanece cerca de Jack; para cuidar que no se embriague y lo eche todo a perder. Los gitanos tocan lo mejor de sus repertorios; pero al mismo tiempo están en guardia permanente. La tripulación de Jack se divierte de lo lindo. Livingstone y Alejandro observan a Elizabeth; ella está abandonando una de las carpas con aparentes intenciones de ir hacia donde se encuentra Jack y Will en los muelles; ellos no pueden permitir que eso suceda.

------------------"Alejandro; corre y dile a Barbosa que el cuervo ha abandonado el nido.

------------------"Enseguida.

Alejando corre de inmediato hacia una de las tiendas en el centro de la playa.

Elizabeth sigue su camino; tratando de apartarse de los gitanos lo más que puede; pero Bootstrap Bill le detiene el paso.

----------------"¿A dónde vas?

----------------"A buscar a mi esposo.

----------------"No lo creo.

Elizabeth se siente atemorizada; decide dar vuelta atrás pero al voltear ve que Barbosa y Alejandro la tienen rodeada.

----------------"Me parece que no tiene usted salida señorita Swann. Vamos a dar un paseo especial esta noche.

Elizabeth se encuentra ahora muy asustada.

En el muelle; Zara llega y permanece a una distancia donde solo Will puede verla; ambos intercambian miradas; señal de que es el momento preciso para desarrollar el plan. Will se aleja de Jack; camina hacia una de las carpas. Unos segundos después sale un niño corriendo de esa misma carpa con algo en las manos; el niño llega hasta Jack y le entrega una pequeña cajita de madera; una vez se la entrega se va corriendo dejando a Jack muy confundido.

Pero como la curiosidad es fuerte; Jack abre la cajita de madera y adentro ve un dije gitano; es una pulsera con un dije de cuarzo azul; prenda muy común entre el ajuar de las gitanas; pero un mensaje acompaña al dije.

"_El mar y los sueños han sido escenario de nuestros encuentros; quiero que nos volvamos a reunir en medio de ellos una vez más; búscame en la playa; te estoy esperando"._

Jack se estremece; siente una emoción muy fuerte porque sabe que se trata de su princesa gitana; esa misteriosa gitana que aparece como un fantasma; lo enciende con la más dulce de las pasiones y luego desaparece sin dejar rastros; pero si dejando una huella profunda en su alma.

---------------"Esto es interesante; el que me hayas enviado esto indica que eres más humana que "diosa del mar o fantasma".

Jack mira a su alrededor; tranquilo y confiado porque Elizabeth no está por los alrededores; por supuesto eso le da vía libre para ir a encontrarse con la misteriosa princesa gitana.

---------------"Juro por mi amado Perla Negra que esta vez no te vas a escapar de mi; hermosa y escurridiza princesa. Tengo el presentimiento de que después de esta noche muchas cosas van a cambiar.

_**Continuará….**_


	36. Chapter 36 Dulce Alborada

Elizabeth Swann es mantenida prisionera en una cabaña lejos del muelle sur; Alejandro hace guardia permanente en la puerta; mientras que Barbosa se prepara para atormentar a la mujer que le ha causado tanto dolor a su hija.

-------------------"Puedo decir que usted has sido una espina en mi costado desde que nos encontramos por primera vez señorita Swann.

-------------------"¡Señora Sparrow; soy la esposa del Capitán Jack Sparrow!

Barbosa se burla de lo que acaba de decir Elizabeth.

-------------------"Muy bien; señora Sparrow; quiero que sepa que esto es más desagradable para mí de lo que es para usted. Cuidar de los intereses de Jack no es precisamente algo que me agrade.

-------------------"No creo que usted esté precisamente defendiendo los intereses de Jack manteniéndome como prisionera en esta pocilga.

-------------------"Esa mancha que tienes en la mano; atrae a muchos de los que siguen fielmente a Davy Jones. Hay rumores de que se han visto a varias de sus escorias rondando por la costa; así que mejor permanece aislada por esta noche mientras el resto se encarga de mantener a esas cosas lejos de todos los que habitan esta isla.

Elizabeth finalmente accede a permanecer aislada dada las circunstancias; pero cuando mira a Barbosa a los ojos en lugar de esa hostilidad que siempre muestra hacia todos los que le rodean; ve odio; un brillo de odio tan intenso que da miedo.

Pero mientras el miedo llena a Elizabeth de angustia; en la playa algo hermoso y crucial está a punto de suceder. Jack ha llegado a la playa; el mar está sereno, la noche clara gracias a la luz de la hermosa luna llena. El capitán Sparrow no deja de mirar el dije; su corazón late fuertemente; se muere de ganas por volver a ver a su misteriosa princesa gitana.

Mirka está muy cerca; escondida tras una palmera; ella respira hondo y finalmente se decide a salir; ella lentamente camina hacia su amado pirata que aún no ha sentido su presencia. Pero de pronto; la suave brisa marina lo hace reaccionar; y al voltear a su derecha la ver acercándose. Mirka se detiene; y es Jack quien corre hacia ella; al encontrarse los dos se abrazan fuertemente; poco a poco el abrazo se intensifica y los dos terminan besándose apasionadamente; Mirka se siente la mujer más feliz del mundo en los brazos de Jack; pero sabe que ya no debe posponer más el momento; así, que con esa dulce sensualidad que suele volver loco a Jack; ella rompe el beso y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

--------------------"¿Quieres que estemos juntos para siempre?

--------------------"Se que me voy a condenar por eso considerando que soy un hombre casado; pero sí; quiero que estemos juntos para siempre.

Mirka no puede evitar emocionarse y besar de nuevo a Jack; el escuchar esas palabras la llenan de vida; es increíble que en unos momentos todo volverá a ser como antes para ellos. Mirka sigue besando tiernamente a Jack; él le responde con toda la pasión que ella desata en su alma; Mirka seduce a Jack y entre tiernas caricias ella toma el puñal que Jack siempre lleva en su cinturón; Mirka finaliza el beso y lo mira fijamente a los ojos mientras sostiene el puñal.

-------------------"Une tu sangre a la mía; y estaremos juntos para siempre.

Jack se sorprende con esa petición; le parece extraña pero al mismo tiempo muy familiar. Mirka tiene miedo de que se niegue.

------------------"No me mires como si quisiera dañarte; antes de lastimarte sería capaz de arrebatarme la vida con mis propias manos.

------------------"No hables así; lo que me pides me parece raro; aunque estoy seguro de que se trata de una costumbre romántica milenaria de tu enigmática raza.

------------------"Así es. Si unimos nuestra sangre seremos como una sola persona; nadie podría separarnos.

Mirka y Jack se besan de nuevo; ella le muestra en ese beso todo el amor que le tiene; trata de borrar cualquier temor que lo haga negarse a unir de nuevo su sangre a la de ella. Finalmente es Jack quien rompe el beso y le quita el puñal a Mirka.

-----------------"Hagámoslo.

Mirka trata de controlar la inmensa emoción que tiene para no forzar las cosas; la joven princesa toma la mano de Jack y descubre su muñeca; mostrándole una cicatriz; esa cicatriz que es la marca del juramento de amor eterno que hicieron bajo la luna y las estrellas; pero que la cruel niebla del olvido no le permite recordar; al ver esta marca Jack se estremece.

------------------"¿Puedes explicarla?

------------------"Tengo tantas cicatrices que no le di importancia; aunque ahora que la veo me siento raro.

Mirka descubre su muñeca y le muestra a Jack su cicatriz. Jack está ahora más que impresionado.

-----------------"¿Puedes explicar la mía?

Jack no le puede responder.

-----------------"Tu vida está atada a la mía desde hace mucho; yo nací para amarte y hacerte feliz; y tú naciste para llenar mi vida de amor; de luz; de una inmensa alegría. Verás la luz de nuestro amor cuando tu sangre se una a la mía.

Jack se siente tan enamorado de esa hermosa y dulce princesa gitana que de nuevo la besa apasionadamente. Desesperado por entender la fuente de la pasión que esa mujer desata en su alma y en su cuerpo; Jack rompe el beso y se hace una herida sobre la cicatriz que ya tenía; luego toma la mano de Mirka y hace lo mismo tratando de lastimarla lo menos posible. Pero para Mirka el dolor no es de importancia; el momento ha llegado; Jack une su mano a la de Mirka; ambas muñecas unidas; sangre con sangre. La brisa comienza a hacerse más fuerte; el silbido del viento inunda el ambiente; la niebla del olvido comienza a desvanecerse para todos gracias a la fuerza del amor y la sangre que es símbolo de vida y honor para la valiente raza gitana.

En el muelle sur toda la tripulación de Jack luce desconcertada; los recuerdos se organizan en sus mentes demasiado rápido; es como si despertaran de un largo sueño y la realidad fuera demasiado pesada. Will y Zara están impresionados con la fuerza de los vientos y el efecto que están teniendo sobre el mar; todos los adornos de la fiesta han sido arrancados por la fuerte ventisca. Y de pronto; la brisa comienza a calmarse; todos están aturdidos; Will, Zara, Livingstone y los gitanos saben que ha llegado el momento de lidiar con las reacciones de la tripulación de Jack.

Y en la playa; Las manos y la sangre de Jack y Mirka permanecen unidas; Jack se siente agobiado y Mirka está temerosa de su reacción; Jack no puede dejar de mirarla; de nuevo puede verla como su mariposa errante; no puede entender por qué siente que la perdió y que acaba de recuperarla.

---------------------"Mirka.

La joven princesa gitana llora de la emoción al escucharlo decir su nombre después de tanto tiempo; ella lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas.

--------------------"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

--------------------"Yo te lo voy a explicar. ¡Mi vida, mi amor, por fin la niebla que nos separaba se ha desvanecido!

Pero de pronto Jack comienza a recordar todo lo que ha vivido con Elizabeth; y se siente miserable porque cree que le ha sido infiel a la mujer que ama.

--------------------"Mirka; me tienes que explicar que es lo que ha pasado; porque en este momento no entiendo…como estamos aquí; uniendo nuestra sangre como cuando nos casamos a escondidas en Isla Drake; cuando deberías odiarme por…Mirka….yo tengo en mi memoria recuerdos de haber estado con…Elizabeth; ¿me estoy volviendo loco?

--------------------"No mi amor; no te estás volviendo loco ni eres culpable de nada de lo que ha pasado. Tenemos mucho de que hablar; tienes tantas cosas que saber.

Mirka lo mira con todo su amor; y con la fuerza de ese mismo amor lo vuelve a besar; entre besos y caricias tratan de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-------------------"Dime que me amas Jack; necesito escucharlo.

-------------------"Te amo; tú sabes que te amo; por eso no comprendo nada de lo que está pasando. ¿Por qué siento que esto es un reencuentro; por qué siento que te he engañado?

-------------------"Te lo voy a explicar; necesito que me escuches atentamente, que no me interrumpas. Lo que nos ha pasado es muy grave; y no te sientas mal porque no me has engañado. Solo escúchame; asimila la realidad que voy a revelarte; para que al filo de la alborada te pueda dar la más hermosa sorpresa que hayas recibido en tu vida; una que ya conoces; pero a medias.

Jack y Mirka se abrazan fuertemente bajo la hermosa luna llena. Mientras; Davy Jones ya siente que la niebla del olvido que desplegó sobre Jack Sparrow y su gente se ha desvanecido por completo. El despiadado capitán del Holandés Errante se encuentra a solas en la proa de su lúgubre barco; contemplando la noche y el fracaso de su embrujo sobre Jack Sparrow. Pero además; siente que hay una fuerza superior trabajando en su contra.

"_Una vez más tu poder regresa para atormentarme; tú; la única responsable de mi tragedia; de mi condena. Aún así no te tengo miedo; si te atreves a enfrentarte a mí te juro que lo lamentarás; esto es solo el comienzo; yo soy el mar; y pienso gobernarlo eternamente"._

Dalma cuida a los gemelos en la hacienda; ella se siente muy bien porque puede sentir en el aire de la noche que la niebla del olvido se ha desvanecido por completo.

"_El principio del fin ha sido marcado con la unión de la sangre de Jack y Mirka. La batalla ha de comenzar muy pronto. Los días y las noches de Davy Jones como terror de los mares están contados; de mi cuenta corre que así sea"._

Mirka ha terminado de revelarle toda la verdad a Jack; ella puede ver la rabia en el brillo de sus ojos; Mirka comparte el sentimiento pero tiene que ayudarlo a controlarse si quiere que las cosas salgan del modo adecuando.

----------------"Así que Elizabeth vendió su alma a Davy Jones con tal de arruinarme la vida separándome de ti; vaya manera de desquitarse por no haberla perdonado.

----------------"Ella jura que lo hizo por amor.

----------------"Por amor no se ordena la muerte de toda una tribu gitana; tu gente; que se convirtió en mi gente desde el momento en el que uní mi sangre a la tuya en aquella hermosa y ardiente noche en Isla Drake. Por amor no se separa a un hombre de su verdadero amor. Me voy a vengar de esa bruja mal nacida.

Mirka trata de calmar la rabia de Jack con caricias; aunque el brillo de la rabia sigue presente en su mirada.

----------------"Entiendo como te sientes; yo la desprecio tanto como tú; ella destruyó a mi gente; condenó a mi hermano; me mantuvo alejada de ti por mucho tiempo; no sabes lo que sufrí; lejos de ti; sabiendo que ella estaba contigo, ocupando mi lugar en tu vida; en tu cama.

Jack besa dulcemente los labios de Mirka para evitar que siga hablando de momentos tan desagradables. El beso termina y ambos se miran fijamente.

----------------"Lo que más recuerdo es que mientras estuve ciego junto a ella; es que jamás pude sentirme completo a su lado; al contrario, mientras más intentaba corresponderle peor me sentía; mis recuerdos de amor tenían su rostro pero mi alma y mi cuerpo no podían corresponder de la misma forma.

Mirka se siente bien al escuchar a Jack decir eso; la joven princesa gitana lo abraza con todo su amor.

------------------"No podemos dejarnos llevar por el odio que sentimos hacia ella mi amor; ella tendrá su merecido al igual que todos nuestros enemigos. Pero debemos actuar con sutileza; para que no sospechen lo que les espera y la caída sea más dura.

------------------"Tus palabras me dan a entender que tienes planes en mente.

------------------"Así es; Will, Zara, Livingstone, mi nuevo pueblo gitano y tu adorable Tía Dalma; que se encuentra en esta isla, hemos trabajado en un gran plan.

------------------"¿La Tía Dalma está aquí?

------------------"Si. Ella me ha protegido; supo guiarme hasta ti para que siempre me tuvieras en tu corazón aunque no me recordaras.

Mirka siente que ya es el momento de hablarle de los gemelos.

----------------"Pero su presencia en esta isla no fue solo para mantenerme viva en tu mente nublada por el olvido; ella me ayudó a…que el fruto de nuestro amor recibiera el aliento de la vida.

Jack está sorprendido con lo que acaba de escuchar.

-----------------"¿A que te refieres cuando hablas del fruto de nuestro amor?

-----------------"¿No te lo imaginas?

Jack tiene miedo de preguntar; no porque tema saber la verdad; es porque si dice lo que cree y resulta que no está relacionado a lo que ella se refiere; se va a sentir muy mal. Mirka lo mira con dulzura y está lista para hablarle de Aidan y Grace.

--------------------"¿Recuerdas a los nietos de Livingstone?

--------------------"Sí; ¿los conoces también?

--------------------"Claro que los conozco mi amor; yo les di la vida; esos gemelitos; son nuestros hijos Jack; ¡somos padres de gemelos!

Jack no lo puede creer; quiere hablar pero la emoción es demasiado grande y las palabras simplemente no pueden salir de su boca; Mirka le sonríe con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la inmensa emoción que siente al haberle dicho la verdad a Jack.

----------------"¿No me dices nada?

----------------"Soy…somos…tú y yo somos¿Somos los padres de esos hermosos gemelitos que vi en la hacienda de Livingstone?

----------------"Si; descubrí que estaba embarazada; bueno, lo sospeché la primera vez que Davy Jones me secuestró; y luego cuando lo pude confirmar no quise decirte nada porque sabía que me pondrías en tierra firme de inmediato y yo no quería estar lejos de ti.

Ahora Jack recuerda un detalle especial; una conversación; aquella en la que Mirka le preguntó sobre qué haría él si descubriera que ella esperaba un hijo suyo. Mirka quiere disculparse por habérselo ocultado.

----------------"Por favor; perdóname por no haberte dicho nada cuando lo supe.

La respuesta de Jack es un fuerte abrazo para Mirka; ella se siente feliz y él se siente finalmente completo. Nuevamente Jack besa a Mirka con todo el amor que siente por ella; y ahora con más sentimiento y pasión; pues la emoción de saber que es padre es demasiado inmensa; hermosa e indescriptible. Finalmente el destino se ha impuesto sobre la maldad de terceros; nuevamente Jack y Mirka han recuperado sus vidas; ahora el ánimo para luchar por el mar y la libertad es más fuerte. Jack tiernamente finaliza el beso.

------------------"No creí merecer a una mujer como tú en mi vida; mucho menos ser bendecido con la gloria de ser padre de dos hermosos gemelitos. Considerando mi estilo de vida, mis problemas, mis crisis; en fin, todo lo que ya conoces.

Mirka acaricia dulcemente el rostro de su amado pirata.

-----------------"Eres; y siempre has sido un buen hombre Jack; un pirata ilustre; con un corazón noble y a la vez salvaje; que me enamoró desde que era una chiquilla. Has sido un héroe anónimo toda tu vida; ahora el destino te recompensa; nos recompensa.

-----------------"Te juro por nuestros hijos y por nuestro amor que voy a poner en lo más recóndito del mundo a cada uno de nuestros enemigos; especialmente a Elizabeth.

-----------------"Nos vengaremos de quienes nos han lastimado mi amor; ya lo verás; se nos hará justicia.

Jack contempla seductoramente a Mirka.

----------------"Luces tan hermosa Mirka; la maternidad aumentó tu belleza.

----------------"Gracias. Te extrañé tanto mi amor.

Jack besa a Mirka dulcemente; ella le responde con esa mezcla de sensualidad y ternura que siempre lo han enloquecido; las caricias se intensifican; los besos son más apasionados; ahora los dos se miran fijamente.

---------------"No habrá niebla del olvido que me vuelva a separar de ti; mi mariposa errante.

---------------"Eso no sucederá jamás; ya nada ni nadie nos va a separar; estamos unidos por nuestro amor; por nuestra sangre y por nuestros hijos.

---------------"¿Cómo se llaman?

---------------"Nuestro hijo se llama Aidan; y nuestra hija se llama Grace.

Jack le sonríe emocionado a su esposa; ella puede ver claramente la felicidad en el brillo de sus ojos.

------------------"Gracias por hacerme tan feliz Mirka; gracias, por haberme devuelto la fe en la vida; gracias por tu amor; por nuestros hijos.

Mirka acaricia suavemente el rostro de su esposo.

------------------"Yo te doy las gracias por existir Jack; le doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi destino; porque tú eres mi felicidad; tú y nuestros hijos son los latidos de mi corazón; son el aire que respiro; son el sol de mis días, la luna de mis noches; los amores de mi vida. Soy mujer y madre gracias a ti; te amaré toda la vida mi amor.

Jack y Mirka se unen en un beso lleno de amor; de ternura; la niebla del olvido los mantuvo separados; pero no pudo matar ese amor tan grande que vive en ellos. La ternura poco a poco se va transformando en una dulce pasión; Jack y Mirka finalmente terminan sobre la arena; deseosos de demostrarse cuanto se aman; como solo ellos saben hacerlo; con un amor puro, fuerte y sincero. Como siempre; Jack es quien domina el momento; pero es Mirka quien lo controla con su ternura, con esa inocencia que aún no ha muerto en ella y que es lo que toca las fibras más hondas en el corazón de Jack. El amor de Mirka y Jack Sparrow es tan único y tan hermoso que hasta la noche se mantiene en silencio para no interrumpir su curso. Al filo de la alborada; de una dulce alborada; Jack y Mirka se han reencontrado para amarse; y para más adelante enfrentar la batalla final contra el mal que aún los acecha.

Mientras; en el muelle sur; Will, Zara y Livingstone ya han logrado calmar a la tripulación de Jack y contarles todo a cerca de la niebla del olvido; y los responsables de ese gris acontecimiento. Gibbs y Ana María están decepcionados, con Elizabeth y consigo mismos; al igual que el resto de los tripulantes del Perla Negra.

-------------------"No puedo creer que esto haya pasado; toda la gente de Mirka muerta; por el odio, los caprichos, la venganza y el egoísmo de Elizabeth Swann y Davy Jones.

-------------------"No puedo creer que nos hayan hecho esto. Pobre Mirka.

-------------------"¡Tenemos que darle una lección a esa malvada!

-------------------"¡Nos convirtió en sus marionetas!

-------------------"¡Se burló de todos nosotros!

La tripulación del Perla comienza a encolerizarse; Will, Zara y Livingstone intentan calmar los ánimos; Will toma la palabra.

------------------"¡Basta; todos hemos sufrido con esto; por lo mismo debemos hacer las cosas bien; para que la venganza sea más que dulce!

Livingstone toma la palabra.

------------------"Es importante que presten atención; el honor y el orgullo no son los únicos elementos envueltos en este asunto. Hay mucho más; el futuro de todos, el de esta isla. Tienen que seguir el plan que vamos a revelarles al pie de la letra. Para Elizabeth Swann todo tiene que seguir igual; ella no puede saber que todo se ha descubierto. Eso es muy importante; tienen que actuar normal; sin mostrar odio, ni hostilidad hacia ella. De que todos recuerden esto depende la fase principal del plan.

Ana María, Gibbs, y Marty saben que no va a ser fácil fingir que todo sigue igual delante de ella.

----------------"No se si pueda actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

----------------"Cuando la vuelva a ver voy a sentir ganas de colgarla.

----------------"No puedo creer que esa jovencita se haya transformado en un ser ruin y miserable. Es una suerte que te hayas alejado de ella Will.

Y mientras el plan es revelado a los miembros de la tripulación del Perla Negra. Jack y Mirka descansan recostados en la arena, admirando la belleza de la noche.

--------------------"¿Conoces la leyenda gitana sobre las almas que se han ido y su relación con el brillo de las estrellas?

--------------------"No, y me muero por escucharla de tus dulces labios.

Mirka sonríe.

-------------------"El alma de un gitano es una con la naturaleza; por eso siempre es parte de ella; en la vida, y en la muerte. Pero el alma de un gitano también es libre; y la libertad se encuentra en el viento; en la inmensidad el cielo; por eso cuando un gitano se va; busca el brillo del sol para guiar su camino, y la luz de la luna para iluminar sus noches; necesita de ambos para seguir su curso; por eso el alma de los gitanos es transformada en estrellas; siempre están ahí; en el tiempo del hermano sol y en el tiempo de la hermana luna. Cuando miro las estrellas; puedo sentir a Yesenia, a mis amigos, a mi madre y a todos mis ancestros a mí alrededor; siempre conmigo, ahí arriba.

Jack está profundamente conmovido; y puede sentir la pena en la voz de Mirka; por eso está decidido a seguir adelante con los planes que ella ya le ha revelado.

------------------"Los errores están prohibidos para mi y para todos los que me siguen de hoy en adelante. Nos vamos a vengar; seguiré al pie de la letra el plan aunque eso signifique tener que soportar a Elizabeth Swann por más tiempo a mi lado.

-----------------"Tienes que tener cuidado Jack. Detesto pensar que la farsa de tu matrimonio con ella tenga que continuar; pero solo así podremos vencerla, a ella y a todos nuestros enemigos. Todo tiene que salir bien; por nuestros hijos.

-----------------"Por ellos; por nosotros; y por nuestros amigos.

Mirka y Jack se besan dulcemente. Luego sus miradas se encuentran; se miran fijamente, como si de mirarse dependieran sus vidas.

--------------------"Voy a cumplir mi promesa de llevarte al altar para que las leyes divinas nos unan; del mismo modo quiero que tengamos una boda gitana por todo lo alto.

--------------------"¿De veras?

--------------------"Claro; si es que aún estás dispuesta a soportarme por el resto de tu vida.

--------------------"Yo te amo Jack; tú eres mi vida y nada me haría más feliz que ser tu esposa por las Leyes de Dios y las Leyes Gitanas.

De nuevo los eternos enamorados se besan dulcemente.

-------------------"Quiero que vayamos a la hacienda; necesito ver a mis gemelos.

-------------------"Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo.

-------------------"Me alegra que tengas esa fe en mí; pero realmente no se si pueda hacerlo considerando que no tuve una constante figura paterna; de hecho tampoco tuve una constante figura materna.

-------------------"Lo se. Pero tus instintos y tu amor de padre te van a guiar; ya lo verás. Vamos.

Pero mientras Jack y Mirka se preparan para ir a la hacienda de Livingstone. En mar abierto; muy lejos de las costas de Palomares; el barco de Beckett ha anclado pues una espesa niebla dificulta la travesía. Lord Beckett tiene la compañía de Mercer en cubierta.

----------------"Clima extraño; el mar está tan sereno que se podría caminar sobre el.

----------------"Algo me dice que no estamos solos en esta…serena y nublada noche.

----------------"¿A que se refiere?

----------------"Te sugiero que despiertes al inútil de Norrington para que aliste a las tropas de inmediato en caso de una visita inesperada. Trata de que no sobreactúen; ¿entendido?

----------------"Muy bien mi lord.

Mercer va a cumplir con la orden de Beckett; solo que ya es tarde porque de inmediato el Holandés Errante emerge con todo su poder de las profundidades del mar; colocándose al lado del barco de Beckett. Mercer no lo puede creer; Norrington sale de su cabina y se estremece al ver el barco de Jones. James termina de vestirse y sale a cubierta a alistar las tropas.

---------------------"¡Dejen de comportarse como cobardes y tomen sus armas; a sus puestos, todos, de prisa!

Beckett se molesta mucho con las órdenes que está dando Norrington y va hacia él para frenarlo.

--------------------"¡No seas tonto; no podemos enfrentarlo de esta manera; que todos bajen sus armas en este momento!

--------------------"¿¡Pero y si nos atacan?!

--------------------"Tienen las armas en mano; que las mantengan abajo; si vienen en plan de guerra atacaremos pero en este momento es mejor recibirlos con la guardia baja. Espero que no te haya costado trabajo entender.

Norrington comienza a detestar la manera en la que Beckett lo trata.

-------------------"Bien, como usted ordene.

-------------------"Sabía que eras inteligente.

Davy Jones aborda el barco de Beckett junto a Maccus y a otros cinco de sus tripulantes. Todos los soldados de la fuerza naval inglesa permanecen en sus puestos, con las armas al costado; el temor es evidente en sus rostros pero se mantienen firmes.

Davy Jones camina hacia Beckett y ahora ambos están cara a cara.

-----------------"¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?

-----------------"Mi visita no es de placer lord Beckett. Anhelo saber cuales han sido tus logros en esta larga travesía; ¡ya que no te has dignado a cumplir con lo que teníamos acordado!

-----------------"La princesa de los gitanos parece haberse desvanecido en el aire; al igual que William Turner, Elizabeth Swann y nuestro enemigo en común el capitán Jack Sparrow. Esa es la razón por la cual no has recibido noticias mías.

-----------------"No me digas. ¡Realmente comienzo a preguntarme si vale la pena tenerte como aliado!

Beckett guarda silencio; momento que aprovecha Davy Jones para tomarle la mano.

----------------"Tienes una semana para tenerme resultados; de lo contrario, la próxima vez que tome tu mano será para marcarla con la mancha negra. Yo soy el mar; se todo lo que ocurre en el; por eso; espero que tengas claro que traicionarme tampoco es buena opción para ti.

Beckett tiene mucho miedo pero no piensa mostrarlo. Todos están impresionados con lo que está sucediendo. Davy Jones le da una última mirada a Beckett; le suelta la mano con rudeza y se aleja con sus tripulantes; dejando muy claro que no piensa dar más oportunidades. Lord Beckett mira su mano aliviado porque no está la temible mancha negra. Pero él sabe que solo es cuestión de tiempo; Davy Jones fue muy sincero en su advertencia. Mercer y Norrington se acercan al aturdido lord.

----------------"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora mi lord?

----------------"Tenemos que encontrar a Mirka y al resto de los miserables que nos tienen ¡atrapados en esta pesadilla!

----------------"Buscaremos en los puertos piratas; preguntaremos a cada alma que encontremos si los han visto; daremos con ellos.

----------------"Es una promesa mi lord.

----------------"Más les vale; porque si no hayamos nada en una semana; antes de que Jones marque mi mano ustedes dos darán un viaje al fondo del mar.

Lord Beckett se retira muy molesto; dejando a Norrington y a Mercer con un gran dilema en las manos.

Pero mientras los villanos se traicionan y se amenazan entre sí; en la hacienda de Livingstone se desarrolla una de las escenas más hermosas. El bravo Capitán Jack Sparrow está frente a la cuna de sus hijos; los bebés están despiertos, tranquilos y no dejan de buscar con sus bellos y tiernos ojitos a sus padres. Jack se ve muy emocionado mientras llama la atención de sus hijos.

----------------"Por más que los miro no puedo creer que sean míos.

----------------"Pues créelo; son nuestros. Solo mira como te ven; te adoran.

Jack sonríe al escuchar las palabras de Mirka. Ella mientras tanto está lista para hacer que Jack sienta en verdad a sus hijos.

---------------"¿Quieres cargarlos?

---------------"¿Quieres que nuestros hijos sufran su primer accidente en mis brazos? Yo jamás he cargado bebés.

---------------"Pues son tus hijos; tienes que cargarlos, consentirlos, jugar con ellos; hacer todo lo que un padre hace. Ven.

Mirka lleva a Jack hacia la cama y hace que se siente; le da un beso y camina hacia la cuna.

--------------"¿A quien quieres cargar primero, a Aidan o a Grace?

--------------"¿Cuál fue el primero en nacer?

--------------"Aidan.

--------------"Bueno entonces hay que premiarlo por haber sido el primero en venir a este mundo.

Mirka sonríe; luego con mucho cuidado toma a Aidan en sus brazos; y poco a poco lo va llevando hacia su padre. La joven madre coloca al precioso bebé en los nerviosos brazos de su padre.

--------------"Eso es; ten cuidado con su cabecita. ¿Ves? No es tan difícil. ¿Cómo te sientes?

--------------"No te puedo describir con una palabra como me siento, no creo que exista una palabra que pueda describir lo que siento realmente.

Mirka mira con mucha felicidad y amor a su esposo mientras arrulla a Aidan. Mirka regresa a la cuna y toma a Grace entre sus brazos; la joven princesa se sienta junto a su esposo que sigue sin dejar de mirar a su pequeño primogénito.

---------------"Y esta hermosa; es nuestra hija Grace.

---------------"Es realmente preciosa; se parece mucho a ti; es una niña con suerte.

---------------"Aidan tiene tus ojos; él sí es un niño con suerte.

Ambos están disfrutando de la emoción y de la alegría de ser padres. De pronto, Tía Dalma entra en la habitación y se encuentra con la tierna escena.

---------------"Jack Sparrow.

---------------"Tía Dalma, tan impredecible y elegante como siempre.

---------------"Es increíble ver a un hombre como tú en tan tierna faena paternal.

---------------"Ya ves; finalmente la vida me recompensa por todos los actos heroicos que he hecho en total anonimato.

Dalma se acerca a los jóvenes padres.

----------------"¿Ya le has explicado las reglas de juego a Jack?

----------------"Si, no te preocupes; no se cometerán errores.

----------------"Muy bien. Espero que el resto de tus compañeros pueda seguir adelante con todo sin problemas Jack; tienes que recordarles que los errores no son permitidos; hay demasiado en juego.

----------------"No te preocupes Tía Dalma; personalmente me encargaré de que nuestros majestuosos planes de venganza se lleven a cabo sin ningún tipo de margen de error.

Dalma se siente satisfecha con la respuesta de Jack; y finalmente decide dejar a la joven pareja a solas.

---------------"Me retiro para seguir vigilando al enemigo a mi manera particular.

Dalma sale de la habitación; Jack sigue fascinado con sus hijos; algo que emociona mucho a su esposa.

----------------"Esta es la alborada más hermosa; te he recuperado; estamos juntos, con nuestros hijos. Me siento con todo el valor del mundo para enfrentara nuestros enemigos.

----------------"Yo siento exactamente lo mismo amor.

Jack y Mirka se dan un tierno beso; pero el mismo termina cuando sus bebés comienzan a llorar al mismo tiempo; reclamando la atención total de sus padres.

Mientras en el muelle sur; los gitanos, así como la tripulación de Jack han reorganizado la fiesta; arreglando los adornos que la ventisca arrancó. Gibbs, Ana María, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Raggetti y el resto de la tripulación del Perla Negra meditan en silencio sobre como comportarse con Elizabeth Swann como si nada hubiera pasado; no va a ser sencillo; pero tienen que dar su mejor esfuerzo si quieren que los planes salgan como todos esperan. Hay demasiado en juego y los errores no están permitidos.

Elizabeth está de regreso; Barbosa y Alejandro caminan a unos pasos detrás de ella; y se alejan en otra dirección cuando ven a Will y a Zara que se aproximan a ella. Finalmente la joven Swann se encuentre frente a frente con William y Zara.

--------------------"Ha sido una noche espectacular; te perdiste de mucho.

--------------------"Se supone que me estaban protegiendo.

--------------------"Pues digamos que sí y no.

--------------------"Gracias a esa condena que llevas todos tenemos que estar alertas; si te atrapan nos fastidian a todos, así que tristemente hay que seguirte cuidando.

Elizabeth odia a Zara con todas sus fuerzas, quizás con la misma intensidad con la que odia a Mirka. La joven Swann observa con disgusto como Will le toma la mano a Zara; cuando lo mira a los ojos puede ver en ellos el brillo del amor; ese brillo que en un tiempo solo le perteneció a ella.

-------------------"Debo decir que los dos hacen una linda pareja. Después de todo la vida es sabia; unió al herrero con la gitana; dos niveles sociales muy similares después de todo. Cuando lo pienso Will; me doy cuenta de que no hubiera funcionado nada entre nosotros.

Will está listo para responder a ese comentario hiriente y defender su honor y el de Zara.

-------------------"Tienes razón; tu vienes de un nivel social muy alto; siempre estuve conciente de que éramos muy diferentes. Pero con el pasar del tiempo me he dado cuenta que el nivel social no hace a la gente; tomemos a Jack y a su gente por ejemplo; son piratas, pero son hombres de honor; y si vamos a comparar; debo decirte sinceramente; que Zara vale mil veces más que tú; ella es una mujer de verdad; es honesta, sincera, valiente y mucho más hermosa que tú. Tienes linaje de sangre azul; pero no te puedes comparar con Zara porque no le llegas ni a los talones.

La rabia es evidente en los ojos llorosos de Elizabeth; Will no es ya el mismo hombre; en su rostro, en su mirada se puede ver a un hombre totalmente diferente. Zara por su parte se siente plena al ver que Will la considera tan valiosa; ahora sus sentimientos hacia él se incrementan haciendo que lo ame mucho más. Will toma la mano de Zara y los dos se alejan de Elizabeth.

La rencorosa y herida joven Swann siente mucha rabia; tiene ganas de vengarse de ellos y de todos los que la desprecian por no entender su forma de pensar ni de sentir hacia Jack Sparrow. Ella observa a los gitanos y a la tripulación de Jack; todos se divierten de lo lindo mientras ella está enredada en serios problemas. Eso le duele y le mortifica; aunque se siente tranquila porque evidentemente "todo parece seguir normal"; desde su punto de vista claro; aunque si supiera lo que le espera; no estaría tan tranquila.

_**Continuará…. **_


	37. Chapter 37Aires de Guerra, Aires de Amor

Nace un nuevo día en Port Royal; el gobernador Swann se encuentra revisando todos los documentos que Lord Cutler Beckett ha estado redactando; se siente mal al ver tanta maldad en las intenciones de cada una de esas propuestas de negocios y obtención de propiedades. Siente mucha rabia al ver su firma plasmada en cada página; aunque siempre se vio obligado; no puede evitar sentir remordimientos porque forzado o no; es parte de todo el caos que Beckett ha provocado. Pero de todo; lo que más le preocupa es la suerte que esté corriendo su hija; aunque si lo supiera, estaría menos preocupado y más avergonzado.

Los pensamientos del Gobernador Swann son interrumpidos por tres soldados que entran a su oficina.

----------------"Gobernador.

----------------"¿Ahora que pasa?

----------------"Tres barcos con Bandera Real se acercan a puerto señor.

----------------"¿Bandera Real; El escudo del rey?

----------------"Si señor.

----------------"¿Cuáles son sus órdenes gobernador?

----------------"Todas las tropas que son leales a mí deben presentarse de inmediato en puerto e impedir que las tropas de Beckett interfieran en la llegada de los barcos; iré en un momento.

Los tres enormes barcos se van acercando a puerto; uno de ellos; **_The Monarch; _**trae a siete importantes representantes de la Corona Inglesa; uno de ellos es el sobrino del rey; Lord Christian Ludlow; y junto a él, un Clérigo de la Iglesia; el primer ministro y mano derecha del rey; Duncan Burrows; y con ellos dos economistas y dos representantes de la Corte Real de Inglaterra.

Los otros dos barcos traen una milicia completa de Soldados de la Guardia Real de Inglaterra, junto a la Real Fuerza Naval. Inglaterra ha escuchado las demandas del gobernador Swann y se ha enterado de la barbarie que ha creado Lord Cutler Beckett en Port Royal y en los siete mares; El rey sabe que su nombre está en juego; así como el futuro de uno de los poderes más grandes en la economía inglesa; La East India Trading Company.

De inmediato las tropas de Beckett van en marcha armada hacia el muelle; pero éstas son interceptadas por las tropas leales al gobernador Swann. El oficial al mando de las tropas de Beckett; el Teniente Adams; se enfrenta al Teniente Crawford de la armada de Port Royal.

----------------"¿Qué cree que hace teniente Crawford?

----------------"Obedezco las órdenes del gobernador de Port Royal; sus tropas no pueden pasar más allá de este punto.

----------------"Creo que no le ha quedado del todo claro que quien realmente manda en Port Royal es Lord Cutler Beckett.

----------------"Y a mí me parece que usted ha olvidado quien es el gobernador de Port Royal. Además; siguiendo sus pautas; Lord Beckett no se encuentra en su puesto; por lo que el gobernador Swann pasa a ser la ley absoluta en Port Royal. Espero que haya comprendido la situación; teniente Adams.

Adams no puede hacer nada; Crawford tiene razón y eso lo pone de muy mal humor. El arrogante teniente Adams mira hacia el mar; al ver las banderas con el escudo real se inquieta un poco; algo no anda bien.

Mientras; en Isla Palomares; luego de una hermosa noche; Jack y Mirka se despiden bajo un hermoso cielo; adornado con los colores del amanecer.

----------------"Espero que me encomiendes a Santa Sara, a Dios y a todos las fuerzas divinas que conozcas; porque va a ser un infierno tener que soportar a Elizabeth y disimular que nada ha cambiado cuando lo que más deseo es servírsela al Kraken en bandeja de plata.

----------------"Piensa en nuestro amor; en nuestros hijos; y verás que no tendrás problemas para seguir adelante; y no te preocupes; por supuesto que voy a rezar por ti; lo he hecho desde que te conocí.

---------------"Ah, entonces eso resuelve el misterio de cómo he sobrevivido a tantos peligros.

Mirka le sonríe y lo besa tiernamente. Jack no quiere separarse de ella; pero sabe que los planes son muy importantes; de que salga todo bien depende que ellos puedan ser libres y ser una familia feliz.

-----------------"Te voy a extrañar.

-----------------"No estaremos separados por mucho tiempo querida; recuerda que pienso escaparme en las noches para venir a verte.

-----------------"Nada me haría más feliz; pero ten cuidado; ella no puede darse cuenta de que te escapas para verme; no podemos ponerla en alerta.

-----------------"No te preocupes; confía en mis habilidades para escapar de situaciones y de personas indeseables.

Mirka se acerca a Jack; le sonríe y lo besa con todo su amor.

-----------------"Te amo Jack.

-----------------"Y yo a ti.

Jack y Mirka se dan un último y apasionado beso; Livingstone llega y sonríe al verlos tan acaramelados; pero sabe que ya es hora de irse.

---------------"Capitán; lo lamento pero debemos irnos si queremos que nuestra cuartada sea aceptada por ya sabe quien.

Jack y Mirka se separan con algo de tristeza; pero saben que deben hacerlo.

Mientras; en la Villa de Pescadores; Elizabeth está muy molesta porque Jack no llegó a dormir. La joven Swann sale de la cabaña y se encuentra con Ana María.

-----------------"¿Has visto a Jack?

Ana María no le responde; el desprecio y la rabia que siente hacia ella son demasiado fuertes; pero sabe que debe controlarse por el bien de todos; pero sobre todo por Mirka y por Jack. Finalmente decide responderle a Elizabeth.

----------------"No, no lo he visto.

----------------"¿Estás segura?

----------------"¿Te parece que miento?

----------------"No.

----------------"¿Entonces por qué dudas de mi palabra? No lo he visto desde la fiesta de anoche.

Elizabeth nota algo raro en Ana María.

---------------"¿Qué te sucede? Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que usas el sarcasmo conmigo; y parece que estás de mal humor.

---------------"Tengo resaca; hace tiempo que no me embriagaba así que como comprenderás tengo un dolor de cabeza infernal.

---------------"Oh; espero que te mejores.

---------------"Gracias; tu siempre tan bien intencionada querida amiga. Bueno, si me disculpas voy a respirar el salitre; a ver si se me alivia el dolor de cabeza y el mal humor. Que encuentres pronto a Jack.

Ana María se aleja de Elizabeth. La joven Swann no puede evitar sentir una especie de malestar por la actitud de Ana María; aunque al fin y al cabo no tiene sentido; la resaca suele poner insoportables a las personas. Finalmente Elizabeth deja esos pensamientos a un lado y medita sobre lo que pudo haber pasado con Jack.

En Port Royal; Lord Christian Ludlow, sus escoltas, acompañantes; así como los soldados y miembros de la fuerza naval ya han desembarcado y se encuentran frente a frente con el Teniente que dirige las tropas de Lord Beckett; el gobernador Swann está ansioso por ver como se van a desarrollar las cosas. Adams se acerca al hasta el momento desconocido visitante.

-----------------"¿Qué lo trae a Port Royal?

-----------------"Es una lástima que los hombres de guerra no dediquen más tiempo a cultivarse sobre quienes componen los estratos sociales que pagan sus sueldos.

Adams no lo entiende; pero la arrogancia del joven caballero comienza a ser una molestia para él. Lord Christian Ludlow es muy querido por el rey; no solo por ser su sobrino favorito; también por su inteligencia; por ser un hombre de honor; de valores; un hombre con un corazón noble que respeta la justicia; la verdadera justicia; aquella que se aplica con la razón y no con el interés personal.

------------------"No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

------------------"Soy Lord Christian Ludlow; sobrino del Rey de Inglaterra; Su majestad George IV.

Adams ahora siente un total pánico; pero trata de contenerse.

------------------"Mis…disculpas mi lord.

------------------"No las acepto; pero si te apartas de mi camino puede que lo que te espera más adelante sea menos… penoso. ¿Dónde está mi buen amigo el gobernador Swann?

El gobernador se abre paso y llega hasta Lord Christian Ludlow.

----------------"Aquí estoy mi lord. Bienvenido a Port Royal.

----------------"Es un gusto volver a verlo. El rey ha escuchado sus reclamos; estoy aquí como su mensajero real; y como apoyo para usted.

----------------"¡No sabe como se lo agradezco!

----------------"Usted ha sido leal a mi tío; su majestad el rey George IV. Quien es leal a la corona siempre recibe beneficios. De hecho; en este preciso momento voy a hacer cumplir una de las órdenes del rey; dada por decreto a mí. ¡Señor primer ministro; honorable Duncan Burrows; haga el favor de leer el decreto de su majestad!

Duncan Burrows está listo para leer la orden del rey.

------------------"¡Por orden de su majestad el rey George IV; Se le reasigna el poder absoluto de la ley, control y manejo de todos los intereses políticos, económicos y sociales de Port Royal al gobernador Wethearby Swann! Por lo tanto; quedan revocados todos los poderes antes otorgados a Lord Cutler Beckett; junto a esto; revoco el poder de Cutler Beckett como director de la East India Trading Company y le retiro de manera definitiva el título de Lord; exiliándolo del círculo real de la Corona Inglesa dadas las siguientes circunstancias: Primero; abuso de poder y confianza; Segundo; uso autoritario de las fuerzas de la Corona; así como de mi nombre en documentos formales; Tercero; Cobro injustificado y excesivo a los marinos mercantes; con propósitos personales y lucro ilegal; Cuarto: Trato cruel y autoritario a funcionarios de la Corte Real; y Quinto; Mentirle al rey sobre sus verdaderos propósitos para invadir e impartir justicia en Port Royal; pues según las pruebas que han llegado a mis manos; todo se trataba de un oscuro plan para dominar los mares de manera ilegítima, vil, insubordinada y censurable. Por todo esto; declaro a Cutler Beckett; fugitivo peligroso; delincuente que debe ser puesto bajo la ley de la Corona Inglesa lo antes posible. Firma esta orden Real; su majestad; el rey George IV!

El gobernador Swann está disfrutando el momento; las tropas de Beckett están alarmadas; sobretodo el Teniente Adams. Lord Christian Ludlow se acerca al evidentemente nervioso teniente.

-------------------"Debo añadir al decreto; que su majestad me ha nombrado Comodoro de Port Royal hasta que las aguas regresen a su nivel; aunque si a la larga disfruto de mis funciones puede que me quede de manera definitiva; aquí tiene la carta y la confirmación de mi puesto. Espero tener una linda espada esperando por mí; en mi nuevo despacho.

Lord Ludlow entrega al Teniente Adams los documentos; Adams los recibe temeroso.

--------------------"Estoy listo para dar mi primera orden; ¿le parece gobernador Swann?

--------------------"Pero por supuesto Comodoro Ludlow; adelante.

--------------------"Gracias. Quiero ver a todas sus tropas desarmadas; Teniente Adams; a partir de este momento solo recibirán órdenes del Teniente Crawford; aquí presente; pero como simples tropas de apoyo. Lamentablemente al igual que usted; van a tener que comenzar desde cero.

Adams está lleno de rabia; en un segundo lo ha perdido todo. Tiene que pensar en como escaparse de un juicio; Adams ha sido cómplice de Cutler Beckett en muchos asuntos.

-------------------"Acepto sus órdenes; Comodoro Ludlow; le entrego mi rango y mis tropas. Del mismo modo le ofrezco mi ayuda y mi total cooperación; en todo lo relacionado a la captura de…Cutler Beckett.

-------------------"Esa es la actitud. Me parece que este va a ser un largo, pero fructífero día.

Pero mientras la verdadera justicia se imparte en Port Royal; en Isla Palomares Elizabeth espera en la soledad de su recámara en la humilde cabaña de pescadores la llegada de Jack. Ella tiene un mal presentimiento; pero al mismo tiempo no puede adivinar qué puede ser; todo está normal; no ve cambios que le indiquen que la niebla del olvido esté desvaneciéndose. De pronto; Jack entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta; Elizabeth se siente aliviada al verlo de regreso; la joven Swann corre y lo abraza. Jack se siente tan incómodo con su presencia que apenas lo puede disimular; él la desprecia; la odia por haberle hecho tanto daño a Mirka; por culpa de Elizabeth no pudo disfrutar del embarazo de la mujer que ama ni pudo estar presente en el nacimiento de sus hijos. Jack detesta tener contacto físico con Elizabeth; pero piensa en el futuro de su mujer; en el de sus hijos, en el de sus amigos y en el suyo propio; y sabe que vale la pena el sacrificio. Con un gran esfuerzo; casi sobrehumano; Jack responde al abrazo de Elizabeth. Trata de imaginar que se trata de Mirka para no estallar en rabia y terminar arruinando los planes.

--------------------"¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche Jack? Estuve muy preocupada.

--------------------"¿Por qué; temes que te engañe con otra mujer?

--------------------"Las mujeres de esta isla no son de tu gusto Jack; lo sé.

Jack no responde al comentario de Elizabeth; por el contrario, solo la mira fijamente. Elizabeth nota a Jack algo diferente.

-------------------"¿Te sucede algo?

-------------------"¿Debería sucederme algo?

-------------------"Te ves tenso.

-------------------"Si; estoy tenso. Y parte de estar tenso te tengo noticias, querida, pasado mañana nos vamos de esta isla.

-------------------"¿A dónde iremos?

-------------------"Port Nassau. Tengo buenas fuentes que me dicen que Cutler Beckett está haciendo buenos negocios allí con el corazón de Davy Jones como carta de presentación.

-------------------"¿Quiénes son tus fuentes; como puedes estar seguro? Además; Port Nassau está demasiado lejos.

-------------------"¿Le tienes terror al agua verdad? No te culpo; esa mancha negra es capaz de convertir en cobardes hasta a las almas más valientes.

-------------------"No te burles Jack; no es justo.

-------------------"Lo siento querida; pero ya me conoces; no me gusta ver el panorama gris todo el tiempo. En cuanto al viaje no te preocupes; con el poderoso y hermoso barco de Will tendremos lo suficiente para librarnos de las amenazas que esa mancha coloca sobre ti y todos los que te rodeamos.

Elizabeth sigue viendo algo raro en la actitud de Jack.

-----------------"¿Por qué estás tan frío conmigo?

-----------------"¿Te parece que estoy siendo frío? Bueno; anoche bebí demasiado; y tuve algunas pesadillas; horrendas; debo admitir.

-----------------"¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

-----------------"No, creo que te impresionarías demasiado.

-----------------"Jack; a mi ya nada puede impresionarme; he visto lo suficiente como para soportar cualquier relato de horror.

Jack está listo para comenzar sus juegos mentales con Elizabeth.

-----------------"Esta bien. Soné que tú; la mujer que todos mis recuerdos dictan que es mi esposa; había vendido su alma; a un ser maligno. Y todo eso con muy malas intenciones hacia mi persona y hacia terceros; terceros que eran inocentes; buenas personas.

Elizabeth se estremece con esa revelación. Está tan nerviosa que apenas lo puede disimular. Jack se da cuenta y sabe que debe detenerse para no ir demasiado lejos; aunque ya consiguió lo que quería; atormentarla un poco; por el momento.

------------------"Es un alivio que solo haya sido una pesadilla; ¿verdad?

------------------"Si mi amor; es… un alivio. Mi alma solo te pertenece a ti; y tú eres un buen hombre.

------------------"Tu alma es mía.

------------------"Para siempre.

------------------"No se debe jugar con el alma; te lo digo por experiencia. Recuerdo muy bien cuan caro me costó haber jugado con la mía. De hecho; aún después de haber sobrevivido a las consecuencias me sigue pesando. Bueno, querida; discúlpame pero, debo reunirme con mi buen amigo William Turner; debemos hacer los preparativos para zarpar pasado mañana de esta encantadora isla. Con tu permiso.

Jack le da un beso a Elizabeth en la frente y sale de la recámara. Elizabeth se siente muy agobiada. Tiene miedo de las pesadillas de Jack; ¿Qué tal si esas pesadillas le aclaran la mente y devuelven los recuerdos a su memoria? La joven Swann está más que preocupada; está aterrada; si la verdad se llega a saber algún día pierde el amor de Jack para siempre; y eso es algo que ella no piensa permitir.

Pero mientras Elizabeth comienza a padecer por sus malas acciones. En el patio de la hacienda de Livingstone; Barbosa ayuda a su hija a entrenar con la espada. Mirka ha estado fuera de práctica desde su embarazo así que necesita un poco de entrenamiento para reafinar sus destrezas. Mirka lo está haciendo muy bien; con toda la fiereza de una gitana y con la precisión de una pirata. Barbosa se siente muy orgulloso de ella. El encuentro amistoso de espadas entre padre e hija termina cuando Mirka logra tirar al suelo la espada de su padre con un movimiento sagaz que arranca una sonrisa de satisfacción de su padre.

---------------------"Dijiste que estabas fuera de forma.

---------------------"Solo fueron nueve meses y algunas semanas; pero tenía que estar segura de que no había perdido destrezas; lo que nos espera no es fácil.

---------------------"A mí me parece que te encuentras en excelente forma; desarmarme no es tarea fácil; Jack te lo puede decir.

---------------------"Fuiste un digno rival padre; el mejor que he tenido.

Barbosa le sonríe paternalmente a su hija; se siente tan orgulloso de ella y tan agradecido de la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida. Pues ahora tiene una familia; aunque en esa familia esté incluido Jack Sparrow.

-------------------"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti; hija. Eres lo mejor de mí, lo más puro que tengo. Amo a tu madre más que nunca aunque ya no se encuentre en este mundo; porque gracias a ella; soy el padre de la más maravillosa de las hijas; en todo el mundo. Y gracias a esa maravillosa hija; soy abuelo.

Mirka se siente tan emocionada con las palabras de su padre que va hacia él y lo abraza fuertemente.

------------------"Mi madre se enamoró de un buen hombre; el mal que hiciste fue provocado por la crueldad de la vida que te tocó vivir. Pero eso ya es pasado enterrado. Saldremos bien al final de esta cruzada.

Pero mientras padre e hija disfrutan de un momento a solas. Jack se reencuentra con Will, Zara y Livingstone en el muelle; frente al hermoso Perla Negra y el majestuoso Poseidón como silenciosos testigos.

------------------"Antes que nada quiero que sepas que me arrepiento de todo corazón de haber pensado en algún momento de mi vida en Elizabeth como posibilidad de un futuro feliz. Tuve que haber estado demasiado borracho como para pensar que podía haber algo bueno en esa mujer.

------------------"Te entiendo perfectamente; ambos estábamos equivocados con respecto a ella; hemos pagado por nuestra idiotez pero la vida es justa; nos dio una nueva oportunidad; a ti con Mirka y a mí con Zara.

------------------"Oh, una nueva sorpresa. Mis felicitaciones a ambos.

------------------"Gracias Jack. Como ves; no se tiene que vivir eternamente con los errores pasados; siempre tenemos oportunidades para arreglar las cosas; y cobrarle a los enemigos por el mal que padecimos en sus nombres.

------------------"Ni yo lo habría dicho mejor compañero.

Will camina hacia Jack y le extiende la mano. Jack se sorprende con el gesto de Will considerando las diferencias serias que se han suscitado entre ellos en el pasado; sobre todo con Elizabeth.

------------------"No más malos entendidos entre nosotros Jack; no más desconfianzas; ambos somos hombres de honor; piratas; en cierta forma hermanos. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos; hemos resistido y caído. De aquí en adelante; tenemos que luchar para vivir, ser libres y salvar el futuro que nos espera.

Jack estrecha la mano de Will con fuerza; dejándole saber que lo apoya; que están unidos y que se cuidarán la espalda mutuamente.

------------------"Las palabras de un verdadero pirata; de un hombre de honor. Estamos unidos por el mismo propósito; ganaremos la batalla final sobre nuestros enemigos y por la libertad.

------------------"Que así sea.

Zara y Livingstone se sienten muy felices ante esta alianza; esta vez sellada con sinceridad, hermandad, sin rodeos; la amistad entre Will y Jack se reafirma; no más confusiones ni malentendidos.

Will y Jack están listos para hablar de los planes. Jack tiene ciertas dudas sobre lo que será la primera fase.

-----------------"Quiero que me expliquen por qué mi princesa gitana tiene que ser la mediadora en la primera fase del plan.

-----------------"Ella es quien posee el corazón de Davy Jones.

-----------------"Comprendo bien esa parte; la parte que no comprendo es como es que ustedes esperan que yo permita que la madre de mis hijos arriesgue su vida frente a ese baboso infernal.

-----------------"Jack, ella estará bien. No hay manera en la que Jones pueda dañarla; estas tú; nosotros.

Zara toma la palabra.

----------------"El único que tiene que perder es Jones; Mirka está al mando; ella tiene la vida de ese miserable en su poder. Sabemos lo que hacemos Jack; además; Dalma fue quien planeó la primera fase; estará cerca de Mirka todo el tiempo. Ni ella ni nosotros haríamos algo que pusiera la vida de Mirka en peligro.

Ahora Jack se preocupa mucho más. El capitán Sparrow conoce muy bien la historia de Dalma y por eso sabe que no es buena idea ponerla cerca de Mirka en presencia de Davy Jones.

-------------------"Cuando dicen cerca de Mirka; ¿se refieren a que Tía Dalma estará con ella; junto a ella; a su lado?

-------------------"Bueno, no precisamente. Ya sabes como es Dalma.

-------------------"Creo que se refería a algunos de sus "buenos espíritus" o algo así.

Ahora Jack puede respirar un poco más tranquilo; pero Will siente curiosidad por la evidente preocupación de Jack hacia el hecho de que Dalma pueda estar en el mismo lugar que Mirka cuando se realice la primera fase del plan.

-------------------"¿Por qué te preocupa que Dalma pueda estar junto a Mirka en presencia de Davy Jones?

-------------------"¿Yo dije que me preocupaba?

-------------------"No, no lo dijiste; pero fue evidente tu reacción negativa a la idea.

Jack guarda silencio y Will quiere la verdad.

------------------"Acabamos de crear un lazo de hermandad Jack; por favor no lo arruines ocultándonos información valiosa. Recuerda que Mirka está de por medio; al igual que tus hijos. Y la vida de todos.

Jack no quiere arruinar la amistad; pero tampoco puede hablar demás; porque de hacerlo se metería en serios problemas con Tía Dalma; y eso generalmente no es bueno.

-------------------"Tía Dalma al igual que yo somos completamente impredecibles en situaciones críticas; ella por ser más dotada en virtudes puede provocar eventos sobrenaturales y por eso es que me preocupó por un segundo su participación en el plan. Pero como ella es de los nuestros y nada en todo el ancho mundo terrenal y marítimo puede cambiar eso; mis preocupaciones acaban de terminar.

Will, Zara y Livingstone han captado la pintoresca respuesta de Jack; y la toman positivamente.

En la hacienda mientras tanto; Mirka junto a su padre contemplan a los bebés mientras duermen plácidamente en la cuna.

--------------------"¿Quién cuidará de mis nietos cuando regresemos al mar?

--------------------"La madre y la hermana de Alejandro se harán cargo de mis hijos. Son excelentes personas; los protegerán con sus propias vidas.

--------------------"Si tú lo dices, no lo dudo. Pero no dejo de preocuparme.

--------------------"¿Y crees que a mí no? Será un infierno estar separada de ellos; los amo tanto; pero debo hacer el sacrificio; por el futuro de ellos y el de todos.

Barbosa tiene una pregunta muy importante para su hija.

-------------------"¿Te sientes segura de poner manejarte una vez que estés cara a cara con Davy Jones?

-------------------"Nunca dejo que la ira ni el odio me dominen cuando me enfrento a un enemigo; eso nubla la mente, no te deja pensar, ni actuar. Pienso descargar todos esos sentimientos cuando llegue el momento de ponerle fin a su miserable existencia.

-------------------"Voy a darte mi primer consejo paternal; siempre piensa en tus hijos primero; yo puedo tomar tu lugar en una situación difícil y lo que sea que pase no importará; mientras que tú sigas con vida; por tus hijos y por el hombre que amas.

Mirka toma la mano de su padre; conmovida con sus palabras.

------------------"La vida te dio una segunda oportunidad para redimir tu vida; y nos reunió como padre e hija. No podemos permitir que nada arruine eso; el miedo es peligroso; ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie de nuestra gente puede sentirlo. Estaremos bien; no quiero que tengas malos pensamientos, ni que cometas locuras tratando de protegerme. Todo está bien planeado; y yo tengo el poder de manejar a Davy Jones como me plazca. No lo olvides.

Así van pasando las horas; cae la noche; Jack se encuentra solo en el balcón de la cabaña que desafortunadamente comparte con Elizabeth. Ana María llega y se coloca a su lado.

------------------"¿Dónde está la bruja malvada del norte?

------------------"La última vez que la vi estaba en la playa conversando con algunas de las chicas de la isla.

------------------"Todos estamos muy tensos Jack; no es fácil disimular que todo está bien según el punto de vista de esa mujer.

------------------"Pues no nos queda más que aguantar un poco más hasta que las piezas estén en su lugar. El futuro de la mujer que realmente amo y mis hijos dependen de que nos comportemos bien.

------------------"¿Qué vas a hacer si te pide que le cumplas como esposo? Recuerda que para ella todo sigue igual; ¿le vas a seguir el juego en ese aspecto?

------------------"Antes estaba ciego pero ahora lo veo todo como es en realidad y por supuesto que no pienso seguirle el juego en ese…aspecto.

------------------"Sabia decisión. Pero el problema está en como vas a escaparte de ella cuando tenga deseos de estar contigo…en ese aspecto.

------------------"Soy bueno para escapar de situaciones difíciles.

------------------"Lo se. Bueno y cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo están Mirka y tus hijos?

------------------"Tanto mi hermosa esposa como mis maravillosos retoños están perfectamente bien.

------------------"Que bueno; espero poder verlos antes de que zarpemos.

------------------"De hecho que bueno que traes el tema; porque quisiera pedirte un favor muy especial. La madre y la hermana de ese joven que se llama Alejandro se han ofrecido amablemente a cuidar de mis hijos en mi ausencia; lo acepté porque Mirka los conoce; pero quisiera que alguien más; alguien de mi entera confianza, alguien a quien conozco y aprecio desde hacer mucho tiempo a pesar de haber tenido…pequeñas diferencias; también cuidara de ellos.

Ana María está ansiosa por saber que tiene que ver ella en lo que desea Jack.

-----------------"¿Y a quien quieres pedirle ese favor tan especial?

-----------------"A ti.

-----------------"¿A mí; quieres que yo cuide de tus hijos en tu ausencia y en la de Mirka?

-----------------"Eres mujer, eres responsable, te gusta cuidar tesoros valiosos; y mis hijos son los tesoros más valiosos que tengo; igual que la madre claro está.

Ana María no lo puede creer.

------------------"Jack; me halaga que me tengas esa confianza pero; no se si pueda; yo nunca he cuidado de bebés. Cuidar de los hijos de mi capitán es una responsabilidad muy importante.

------------------"Yo se que puedes hacerlo; por eso te lo pido, porque se que tienes la fuerza, la bondad y la dedicación para protegerlos. Quiero que haya más de cuatro ojos vigilándolos. Además; pienso recompensarte si me ayudas.

------------------"Acepto cuidar de tus hijos; y no tienes que recompensarme. Aprecio a Mirka y te aprecio a ti. Será un honor cuidar de ellos.

------------------"Eres un tesoro Ana María. Pero de todas formas; te prometo convencer a Dorian para que se quede contigo y te entretenga cuando mis hermosos retoños duerman y no den guerra.

Ana María se sorprende de que Jack haya mencionado a Dorian.

------------------"¿Por qué mencionas a Dorian?

------------------"¿Crees que no he notado que los dos se simpatizan mucho? Bien por ti.

------------------"Eres increíble Jack. Pero gracias por dotar tu petición con esa recompensa. Aunque me voy a perder la pelea; será un placer quedarme aquí en esta hermosa isla; cuidando de tus hijos y…teniendo la libertad y la oportunidad de desarrollar más mi relación con Dorian.

Jack le extiende la mano a Ana María.

-----------------"Tenemos un acuerdo.

Ana María toma la mano de Jack.

---------------"Definitivamente; tenemos un acuerdo Capitán Sparrow.

---------------"Y ya que tenemos un acuerdo; ¿podrías hacerme otro favor?

---------------"¿De que se trata ahora?

---------------"Quiero ir a ver a mi amada esposa y a mis hijos; necesito que me ayudes a impedir que Elizabeth me busque; invéntale lo que quieras pero mantenla lejos de mí.

---------------"Creo que te puedo ayudar también en eso; de paso consigo que se deprima un poco.

---------------"Ten cuidado con lo que le dices; que el deseo de venganza no te haga cometer errores que nos terminen arruinando a todos.

---------------"Descuida. Ve con tu verdadera mujer y con tus hijos.

Ana María se aleja de Jack y toma rumbo hacia la playa. Jack ahora se siente libre de ir con la mujer que ama sin tener que preocuparse.

Van pasando las horas; Mirka se encuentra en su habitación frente al espejo; algo le dice que su amado pirata la rondará esta noche; por eso le ruega a Santa Sara; le pide que el sueño no la consuma para recibirlo con todos sus sentidos en alerta.

Ana María y Elizabeth se encuentran en el muelle; la joven Swann quiere regresar a la cabaña con Jack pero Ana María simplemente no deja de hablarle ni de impedirle la huida. Y para empeorar las cosas; Alejandro, Livingstone y Barbosa se unen a la conversación; haciendo que disminuyan las posibilidades de poder escapar para estar con Jack.

Pero en esta noche el amor no solo toca a las puertas de Jack y Mirka; Will disfruta de un baño nocturno en la playa; Zara llega y lo admira mientras sale del agua. Zara cada día está más enamorada de William Turner.

---------------------"Un baño en el mar bajo la luz de la luna siempre trae buena suerte.

Will le sonríe; se acerca a ella y la besa dulcemente; ella le responde amorosamente; ambos se abrazan y juguetean; pero de pronto, Zara mira la espalda de Will, y se estremece al ver las marcas de latigazos en su piel.

-------------------"Will; ¿Qué esto; que pasó, quien fue capaz de lastimarte así?

-------------------"Fue a bordo del Holandés Errante; órdenes de Davy Jones.

Zara no quiere que Will sienta que ella le tiene lástima; así que la enamorada y astuta joven decide hacer algo mucho más productivo; Zara comienza a rodear, a acariciar y besar dulcemente cada una de las cicatrices de la espada de Will. Zara puede notar que ha tocado las fibras más hondas del alma de Will.

----------------"Puedes estar seguro que con mi amor haré que olvides para siempre el dolor y la humillación que estas cicatrices representan.

Will se voltea y besa a Mirka con una pasión que él mismo no sabía que podía sentir o expresar; Zara le hace sentir cosas que nunca pudo sentir con Elizabeth. Cada día que pasa la relación entre William y Zara se hace más fuerte; el recuerdo de Elizabeth ya casi es inexistente en la memoria de Will.

Y en la hacienda; Jack está a punto de entrar; pero para su sorpresa es Dalma quien le abre la puerta antes de que él intente forzar la cerradura para entrar como ladrón en la noche para estar con su esposa.

-------------------"Se a que vienes; y me parece lo más romántico que se te pueda haber ocurrido.

-------------------"Ya ves, estoy enamorado hasta los huesos de la madre de mis hijos. ¿Pero que haces despierta?

-------------------"Solo voy a robarte unos segundos. Quiero recordarte que yo puedo ver, escuchar y sentir todo lo que sucede a mí alrededor o todo aquello que se desarrolla alrededor de las personas que me importan.

-------------------"Eso lo se muy bien.

-------------------"Por eso quiero agradecerte que hayas guardado silencio sobre ese…asunto que tú y yo conocemos y que nadie puede saber.

-------------------"Jamás te habría delatado.

-------------------"Si lo hubieras hecho no te habría culpado. Amas a Mirka, amas a tus hijos; ellos son tu prioridad y temes que algo malo les pueda pasar. Sabes que si Davy Jones llegara a verme las cosas empeorarían muchísimo gracias a lo bien relacionada que estoy con su tragedia amorosa. Pero puedes estar tranquilo; no haré un solo movimiento que ponga en peligro a Mirka, al contrario, pienso protegerlos a todos hasta el final, con mi vida si es preciso. Porque parte de toda esta pesadilla; es culpa mía.

-----------------"Tú no tienes la culpa de que Davy Jones haya escogido a la…

-----------------"No lo digas. Los secretos deben ser eso, secretos. Ya no hablemos del asunto. Ve con tu mujer. Disfruten del amor que se tienen porque dentro de muy poco tiempo; una guerra estallará en el mar; y no habrá tiempo para romances.

Dalma se aleja de Jack; dejándole el camino libre para que entre y se reúna con su esposa.

Mirka mientras tanto luce maternal y hermosa mientras contempla a sus bebés.

---------------"Me va a doler tanto estar separada de ustedes; los amo tanto. Pero tengo que hacerlo; tengo que luchar por la vida que merecemos; por el mar que es nuestro sustento, nuestra forma de vida. Mis pequeños gitanos del mar; les juro que regresaré con la libertad como trofeo; y entonces, seremos una familia, ustedes, su papá y yo.

De lo que Mirka no se ha dado cuenta es que Jack ha entrado en la habitación; y que mientras ella les habla a sus bebés él se acerca cada vez más a ella.

----------------"Seremos la familia pirata más hermosa en tierra y mar abierto.

Mirka se emociona al escuchar la voz de Jack; ella voltea y al verlo se lanza a sus brazos. Mirka y Jack se besan dulcemente; los bebitos duermen, no sienten ni notan la hermosa escena de amor entre sus padres.

-------------------"Algo me decía que esta noche vendrías a verme.

-------------------"No vine solo a verte; vine a hacerte muchas cosas más que solo verte.

Mirka sonríe y se sonroja un poco con los comentarios de Jack.

------------------"Te amo Jack; con toda mi alma.

------------------"Yo también. ¿Cómo están mis pequeños piratas?

------------------"Duermen como angelitos; así que no podemos hacer nada de ruido.

Jack mira a su esposa fijamente a los ojos.

-----------------"Nuestra noche de amor antes de hacer que la guerra estalle en el mar.

-----------------"Entonces tiene que ser hermosa. Para que las siguientes después de la guerra tengan un ejemplo a seguir.

Jack y Mirka abandonan la habitación de los bebés y cierran la puerta. Ahora, en la privacidad de la habitación de Mirka; ambos dejan que el amor los guíe; pasará algún tiempo antes de que puedan volver a estar juntos como marido y mujer; pues tendrán que concentrarse en la batalla en el mar; batalla que está tan cerca como el amanecer.

_**Continuará…..**_


	38. Chapter 38 De Regreso al Mar

El amor está en el ambiente; se está manifestando en las azules aguas del mar iluminadas por el brillo de las estrellas; y en la intimidad de la habitación de una hermosa hacienda.

Zara y Will desahogan su amor y la pasión que sienten el uno por el otro en la playa; en las tibias aguas bajo el cielo nocturno. Ya no hay miedos; ni inseguridades. Zara se entrega por primera vez a un hombre maravilloso; un hombre que jamás la traicionará y que vivirá para hacerla feliz. William finalmente se ha liberado del recuerdo de Elizabeth; del dolor de haberla amado y haber descubierto su verdadera identidad. Will sabe que con Zara tendrá una felicidad completa; ahora que la tiene entre sus brazos descubre que ya no hay dudas en su corazón; la ama y lo que más desea es pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Ahora no solo tiene a su padre como motivo para ganar la batalla que se aproxima; está ella; Zara, la mujer a la que piensa hacer su esposa tan pronto la paz regrese al mar y a tierra firme.

El amor está en el ambiente; como si quisiera darles a todos los que se aman un respiro de los problemas; de los temores; de la ansiedad que la batalla que se avecina provoca en sus corazones. En la intimidad de la habitación; Mirka y Jack dan rienda suelta a su amor. Cada beso, cada caricia, es una expresión silenciosa de cuanto se aman, de cuanto se necesitan, de esa pasión que solo ellos sienten. Jack y Mirka son como una sola alma en la intimidad; y el amor de ambos es tan fuerte e impetuoso como el mar. Para ellos la noche siempre es demasiado corta; y más ahora; porque cuando el sol vuelva a mostrarse en el horizonte; comenzarán los preparativos para abandonar la isla y luchar en el mar por la vida y la libertad. Pero ni Jack ni Mirka quieren pensar en el amanecer; lo que están viviendo es demasiado hermoso; entre besos tiernos y caricias ardientes; ruegan porque las horas pasen lentas; y así tener más tiempo para amarse.

Y el tiempo es noble; las horas son lentas; bendición para los amantes pero una condena para las almas atribuladas por el miedo, la culpa y los remordimientos. Elizabeth Swann intenta dormir pero es imposible; la cama es demasiado grande; y está muy fría. Jack no ha regresado, y francamente ella no tiene idea de donde puede estar. Nadie lo ha visto. Se suponía que la niebla del olvido le facilitaría tener el amor de Jack; funcionó por un tiempo pero ahora parece estar desvaneciéndose el poder que ella tenía sobre él gracias a ese conjuro provocado por Davy Jones.

"**_No se que le ocurre a Jack; ¿Dónde podrá estar; estará recordando; se estará disipando la niebla del olvido? No lamento haberlo atado a mi vida de esa manera; he conocido lo que es el verdadero amor a su lado y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo. Tengo que descubrir que es lo que está pasando. Pero no puedo acosarlo demasiado; puede darse cuenta de lo que pasa; y eso sería fatal para mí. Tengo que pensar muy bien las cosas"._**

Pero mientras Elizabeth se desvela pensando en como enredar las cosas más a su favor; Ana María, quien tampoco ha podido conciliar el sueño, pasa el tiempo mirando las estrellas sentada en el balcón de su cabaña. De pronto; escucha pasos; el crujir de las hojas secas le anuncia la llegada de alguien; que para su sorpresa; es Dorian.

---------------------"¿Desvelada?

---------------------"Digamos que estoy demasiado ansiosa como para conciliar el sueño.

---------------------"No deberías estarlo; considerando que nos quedaremos aquí; como "niñeras" de los gemelos Sparrow.

---------------------"Gracias por haber aceptado.

---------------------"Yo quiero estar donde tú estés Ana María; ya sea en medio de la acción de la batalla o en la tranquilidad de una isla; cuidando de dos hermosos bebés.

Dorian se sienta junto a Ana María; los dos se toman de la mano y miran las estrellas. Ana María se siente tan enamorada; jamás pensó sentir tantas cosas hermosas al mismo tiempo; tan increíbles que no las puede describir con palabras. Dorian puede ver el brillo del amor en los ojos de Ana María; pero al mismo tiempo puede sentir el miedo en el temblor de sus manos; pero el joven gitano tiene en mente la solución al problema.

----------------"Los gitanos solemos recitar versos en noches como ésta; cuando el amor está presente pero las palabras no pueden describir los sentimientos por sí mismas. Es por eso que los gitanos; cuando no podemos hablar con las palabras; decidimos hacerlo con el corazón. Escucha mi corazón Ana María:

"**_Si pudiéramos estar frente a frente; en una hermosa playa iluminada por la luz de la luna; donde pudiéramos dejar nuestros problemas atrás; más allá de las blancas dunas; ¿Podrías? _**

_**Si pudiéramos tener una noche; donde dejáramos fluir nuestra pasión; solos tú y yo; bajo el brillo suave de la luz de la luna; ¿lo harías?**_

_**Si yo te prometiera mi amor; y te extendiera mi mano para que la tomaras; en esa misma hermosa playa; ¿Aceptarías?"**_

La emoción es evidente en los ojos de Ana María; lágrimas de emoción y alegría brotan de sus ojos. Ella que pensaba que el amor era un asunto cerrado en su vida; cuando pensaba que había cerrado su corazón para siempre; la vida le da oportunidad de conocer a un hombre maravilloso como Dorian; un hombre de verdad; tan pirata como ella aunque no sean de la misma raza. El joven gitano espera ansioso por una respuesta de Ana María.

----------------"Dime Ana María; ¿Podrías¿Lo harías¿Aceptarías?

Ana María le responde a Dorian con un tierno beso; luego lo mira a los ojos para responderle con palabras.

---------------"Puedo, lo haré, y te acepto Dorian. Quiero conocer la felicidad contigo; quiero tener una vida en mar y en tierra firme a tu lado. Realmente lo quiero.

Dorian y Ana María se besan dulcemente; sellando así una relación que promete ser tan eterna como el amor y tan fuerte como las olas del mar durante una tempestad.

Pero las horas aunque lentas; siguen pasando; el color del cielo anuncia la alborada. Mirka puede verlo a través de la ventana; aunque detesta la idea de tener que despertar a Jack para dejarlo ir; sabe que es necesario. Hay mucho que hacer; y también hay que mantener un ambiente seguro para que los enemigos no se den cuenta de lo que realmente sucede. Dulcemente; Mirka intenta despertar a Jack; pero las tiernas caricias de Mirka parecen no hacer efecto en él.

------------------"Jack; Jack mi amor, despierta.

Poco a poco Jack va despertando.

-----------------"Buenas noches; ¿Por qué me despiertas si es de noche?

-----------------"Es de madrugada que no es lo mismo capitán Sparrow. Y no creas que no me duele tener que despertarte para que regreses a la cabaña de la villa con esa mujer.

-----------------"¿Celosa?

-----------------"Muchísimo.

-----------------"Pues no lo estés; antes estaba ciego; pero ahora no hay nada que me obligue a estar…íntimamente con esa bruja.

-----------------"Estaba bromeando Jack; yo se que eres incapaz de traicionarme. Se que me amas con la misma intensidad con la que yo te amo a ti.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente; Mirka es quien rompe el beso para mirarlo a los ojos y decirle algo muy importante.

----------------"Más que por la libertad; tenemos que luchar por salir con vida al final de la batalla. Si algo llegara a pasarte mi vida estaría incompleta; solo tendría amor para mis hijos; porque ningún otro hombre podrá reemplazarte; yo soy entera y eternamente tuya.

----------------"Yo pienso lo mismo que tú amor. Por eso te doy el mismo consejo; hagas lo que hagas pon como prioridad el conservar tu vida; porque si algo te llega a pasar a parte de que nunca me lo perdonaría; cerraría mi corazón y solo sería capaz de amar a nuestros hijos; pero jamás a otra mujer.

Mirka besa a su amado pirata; más enamorada que nunca.

------------------"Lucharemos por vivir y ser libres Mirka. Por nuestro amor, por nuestros hijos y por nuestros amigos.

------------------"Así será. Te amo.

------------------"No quiero salir de esta cama.

------------------"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas; pero tristemente tienes que hacerlo; de lo contrario…esa mujer va a sospechar y no nos conviene.

------------------"No veo la hora en la que nos podamos deshacer de esa mujer para siempre.

------------------"De las prisas no sale nada bueno; paciencia ante todo.

Jack y Mirka alargan un poco más la despedida con besos y caricias. Mientras; el cielo comienza a aclararse. En la playa; Zara está de pie frente al mar; recordando en silencio los hermosos momentos que vivió en brazos de Will; está tan enamorada; pero al mismo tiempo siente que las cosas se dieron demasiado rápido; el solo pensar que Will pueda pensar mal de ella la perturba mucho.

Will apenas está despertando; al abrir los ojos ve a Zara contemplando el mar. Este nuevo amanecer significa mucho para él; no solo porque se acerca el momento de la batalla final; si no porque también marca el inicio de una nueva vida; de un nuevo amor; Zara es el camino, su nuevo camino.

Zara se voltea y ve a Will despierto. El joven Turner se levanta de la arena y va hacia ella.

----------------"Zara.

----------------"Will.

Los jóvenes unen sus manos; pero no saben que decirse después de lo ocurrido. Will decide romper el hielo.

-----------------"Anoche fue maravilloso.

-----------------"Ciertamente lo fue. Aunque también fue una locura.

-----------------"¿Estás arrepentida?

-----------------"No, no lo estoy. ¿Cómo podría? Fue la noche más hermosa de mi vida; me hice mujer en los brazos del hombre que amo. Lo que sucede es que…no me creí capaz de entregarme así…sin antes…bueno, supongo que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Will abraza con mucha ternura a Zara. La joven gitana no puede contener las lágrimas de emoción.

----------------"No tienes nada de que preocuparte Zara; quiero que te cases conmigo tan pronto termine nuestra misión en el mar.

Zara se aparta un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

---------------"¿Hablas en serio; no piensas mal de mi?

---------------"Tú me salvaste; tu presencia ayudó a que la rabia, el rencor y la amargura no se apoderaran de mí. Rescataste mi corazón y volviste a llenarlo de amor. Eres una mujer maravillosa Zara; hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Quiero estar a tu lado por el resto de mi vida. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

----------------"Claro que sí; ¡yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo!

Will y Zara sellan su compromiso con un beso apasionado bajo los bellos colores de la alborada.

Y mientras se sella una nueva promesa de amor; en otra parte se desarrollan emociones bastante negativas. Elizabeth Swann está llena de rabia y de un enorme sentimiento de impotencia; pues Jack jamás regresó a la cabaña. De Pronto; Jack hace su entrada a la habitación; el joven capitán Sparrow luce tranquilo; y le sonríe a Elizabeth como si todo estuviera bien. Pero esta actitud solo enfurece más a la joven Swann.

----------------------"¡¿Se puede saber en donde estabas?!

----------------------"Buenos días querida.

----------------------"¡No estoy de humor para juegos Jack!

----------------------"Ni yo estoy de humor para responder preguntas dirigidas en un tono hostil; así que estamos a mano.

----------------------"¡Ya basta Jack; solo quiero saber donde estabas!

----------------------"Por si no lo recuerdas zarpamos de esta isla después de la media noche; tengo mucho que poner en orden.

----------------------"¡¿Y por qué no me incluyes?! Por si lo has olvidado yo soy parte de esto; ¡y soy quien corre más riesgos en todo esto!

----------------------"Lo que tengas que saber lo sabrás tan pronto estemos a bordo del Perla; porque hablarte de los planes ahora sería una total pérdida de tiempo.

----------------------"No te entiendo.

----------------------"Yo sí me entiendo y eso es más que suficiente. Ahora si me disculpas tuve mucha actividad física anoche…haciendo planes con Livingstone; y con Gibbs; y con el resto de mi tripulación; así que pienso dormir hasta medio día.

Elizabeth decide darle el beneficio de la duda; pero igual sigue molesta y angustiada.

--------------------"Espero que sepas lo que haces Jack; lo que vamos a enfrentar no es nada fácil. Sobre todo en lo que se refiere a mí; yo corro mucho peligro Jack y no puedes permitir que algo malo me suceda.

--------------------""Yo", "Me", "Mi", "Mío"; vaya; en serio que te preocupas más por los demás que de ti misma querida.

--------------------"No uses el sarcasmo conmigo Jack. Sabes que me preocupo por ti; por todos los que nos rodean; pero mi vida es muy importante también; soy demasiado joven para abandonar este mundo. Mucho menos para dejarte.

--------------------"No vas a abandonar este mundo querida no te preocupes. Ahora si me disculpas; tengo mucho sueño. Espero que te dediques a ayudar a alistar los barcos para esta tarde; mientras más manos trabajen más rápido estaremos listos para enfrentar nuestros destinos.

Jack se prepara para tomar una siesta hasta medio día; mientras que Elizabeth no puede creer que como siempre; Jack Sparrow se salga con la suya y termine escapándose magistralmente de las discusiones.

Las horas van pasando; en el muelle; todos trabajan en los barcos; tanto Poseidón como el Perla Negra deben estar en óptimas condiciones para la travesía y la batalla que se avecina. Will está de excelente ánimo; está trabajando prácticamente en los dos barcos; Gibbs está impresionado con el entusiasmo del joven Turner.

--------------------"Trabajas con mucho afán esta mañana Will.

--------------------"Tengo mucho ánimo hoy.

--------------------"Eso se nota; lo cual es muy bueno considerando lo que nos espera; tu buen ánimo seguramente es señal de buena suerte.

--------------------"Eso espero; lo que más vamos a necesitar es de buena suerte.

--------------------"Si; de mucha.

En la hacienda; Mirka se prepara para la travesía; ya ha empacado sus cosas; y se detiene un momento para tomar en sus brazos a su preciosa hija Grace que como siempre exige la atención de su madre; a diferencia de Aidan que últimamente prefiere dormir la mayoría del tiempo. De pronto; Zara entra en la habitación y cierra la puerta.

-------------------"Zara; que gusto verte.

-------------------"¡Cuando te cuente no me vas a creer!

-------------------"Voy a creerte; de eso puedes estar segura.

-------------------"Anoche hice algo impactante; hermoso, maravilloso; ¡ni yo misma puedo creerlo!

-------------------"¿Qué hiciste?

-------------------"Estuve con Will. ¡Y fue espectacular!

-------------------"¿Estuviste con Will de la forma en la que estoy pensando que estuviste?

-------------------"¡Si; estuve con Will de la manera que están pensando! Y por eso soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Pero lo mejor de todo; es que me pidió que fuera su esposa.

-------------------"Zara; estoy feliz por ti.

Mirka coloca con cuidado a su bebita de nuevo en la cuna y va a abrazar a Zara para felicitarla.

-----------------"Mereces ser feliz amiga; Will también. Los dos han sufrido mucho; e irónicamente por la misma pena. ¡De veras estoy muy feliz por ti!

-----------------"Conocerlo es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y es Ana María quien entra en la habitación. Zara y Mirka se impresionan al verla.

---------------"Ana María.

---------------"Que gusto verte.

---------------"¡Hola Mirka; hola Zara! Mirka; que bueno que ya se disipó esa niebla que nos hizo olvidarte.

Mirka y Ana María se dan un fuerte abrazo.

----------------"¿Quieres conocer a mis hijos?

-----------------"Claro que sí.

Ana María se acerca a la cuna; se emociona mucho al ver a los bebés.

----------------"Tienes unos hijos hermosos; será un honor para mí cuidar de ellos.

----------------"¿Cuidarlos?

----------------"Tu esposo está muy preocupado por la seguridad de estos hermosos bebés; así que quiso aumentarles la custodia. Conmigo y con Dorian.

----------------"Bueno; pues me alegra que estén cerca de ellos. Gracias Ana María.

----------------"¿Cómo se llaman?

----------------"Aidan, y Grace.

----------------"Lindos nombres. Bueno; además de saludarte y de conocer a tus bebés. Quiero que las dos se enteren de algo hermoso que me pasó al filo de la alborada.

----------------"¿Qué te pasó?

----------------"¡Dorian me declaró su amor! De la manera más hermosa; como solo un gitano bravo y valiente puede hacerlo.

Zara y Mirka se emocionan mucho con la noticia.

---------------"¡Ana María, Felicidades!

---------------"Ciertamente la noche de ayer y la madrugada de hoy estuvieron llenas de romance.

---------------"Exactamente; y ustedes mis queridas amigas no fueron las únicas que disfrutaron de los placeres del romance.

---------------"Yo ya sabía que Jack iba a venir a verte; yo misma me encargué de que la bruja de Elizabeth se mantuviera lejos para que no impidiera su huida en medio de la noche.

Mirka se sorprende un poco con esa revelación.

-----------------"¿Y la pasaste bien?

-----------------"Cuéntanos.

-----------------"Nos contaremos nuestras experiencias nocturnas; mientras me ayudan a empacar y atender a mis hijos; ya que están aquí además de hablar; me van a ayudar.

Zara y Ana María acceden; las jóvenes están muy emocionadas con sus vidas amorosas; aunque si supieran lo que se está desarrollando en el mar; no estarían tan felices.

En el Holandés Errante; Davy Jones tiene una reunión en privado con Maccus.

-----------------"Hemos pisado todas las islas desiertas; y poco pobladas dentro de la cadena del Caribe y el Atlántico. No hay nada; no han estado en ninguna de ellas.

-----------------"¡Pues tienen que estar en alguna de ellas; están en tierra firme; de estar en mar abierto lo sabríamos!

-----------------"Quizás se hayan movido a puerto seguro. Pensando que estarán a salvo entre mucha gente y soldados.

-----------------"Si está en puerto; deben encontrarse en alguno que no esté ocupado por fuerzas inglesas. Esta situación comienza a desesperarme; ¡me siento como una marioneta; sin control de mi voluntad! Hasta que no recupere mi corazón estoy en riesgo de ser esclavo; y eso no puedo permitirlo. Tenemos que encontrarlos antes que Beckett; o estar cerca si él los encuentra primero.

-----------------"¿Desea que continuemos siguiendo la ruta de Beckett?

-----------------"No; lo veré en una semana; y si no ha logrado cumplir con nuestro trato; soltaré al Kraken para que pague su deuda.

Mientras en el barco de Beckett; el panorama tampoco es alentador. Mercer se encuentra con Lord Beckett en la cabina principal.

-----------------"Mi lord; no tenemos mucho tiempo; hemos verificado puertos e islas sin resultados. Debemos regresar a Port Royal e iniciar un nuevo plan.

-----------------"Si volvemos a Port Royal no podremos volver a navegar jamás; porque Davy Jones soltará a su bestia y no dejará de acecharnos.

-----------------"Jones aún no lo ha marcado señor.

-----------------"¡Pero tocó mi mano; tiene la palma de mi mano marcada en la suya lo que le da la libertad para marcarme a distancia en el momento que él quiera¿Acaso no conoces el alcance de sus poderes? No estamos lidiando con un brujo de provincia; Davy Jones es una verdadera plaga del mar. Tenemos que seguir adelante; si no encontramos nada al paso de esta semana pisaremos cualquier puerto; y pediremos rescate. Ahora déjame solo.

Mercer obedece la orden de Beckett; sale de la cabina y cierra la puerta. El abatido lord abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saca el chal de Mirka; para olerlo y acariciarlo como suele hacerlo cada vez que se encuentra a solas.

------------------"Condenado por el amor y la traición de una bella mujer; en eso no somos tan diferentes mi estimado Davy Jones. No voy a descansar hasta tener a la princesa gitana de nuevo frente a mí; suplicándome de rodillas por la vida del hombre que ama; y yo solo accederé a sus ruegos; si ella jura en presencia de su amado que se casará conmigo.

Beckett está obsesionado con Mirka; no solo quiere usarla para satisfacer sus necesidades de hombre; la quiere para humillar a Jack Sparrow; y al mismo tiempo tener a una especie de "muñeca decorativa" para lucir en sociedad.

Las horas siguen su curso; ya es más de medio día y el capitán Jack Sparrow se dirige con su incomparable paso al muelle; pero Barbosa lo detiene en el camino.

-------------------"¿Cómo estás querido suegro?

-------------------"Veo que tus recuerdos han regresado en todo su esplendor.

-------------------"Por supuesto; además anoche estuve con tu hermosa hija y entre…bueno, hablamos de muchos temas entre los cuales estabas tú; y pues sinceramente me alegro de que hicieran las pases, de que se quieran mucho como padre e hija y que seamos una familia feliz.

-------------------"Ya hablaremos del asunto familiar una vez termine todo esto. Solo me interesa discutir una sola cosa contigo en este momento. ¿Cuál será mi lugar a bordo del Perla Negra?

-------------------"Contramaestre. Quisiera darte el de primer oficial pero ese puesto ya es de Gibbs. ¿Qué te parece?

-------------------"Honorable. Espero que todo esto resulte como se espera.

En ese momento el simpático monito de Barbosa hace su aparición. Jack se impresiona al verlo.

-----------------"Ya comenzaba a extrañar a ese peludo monito.

-----------------"Se mantuvo oculto por un tiempo; pero ya que mi identidad no es un problema; lo tengo de vuelta. He escuchado rumores de que te divertías mucho con él.

-----------------"¿Lo trajo Tía Dalma verdad?

-----------------"Es una sorpresa que acaba de darme. Bueno, si me disculpas debo comenzar mis labores de contramaestre.

-----------------"Bien, pero no exageres. Si se te pasa la mano a nuestra Mirka no le va a gustar; tampoco a mí.

-----------------"Descuide capitán; la gente cambia, muchas veces para bien.

Barbosa se aleja; Jack siente que puede confiar en Barbosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Jack sigue su camino y Will llega hasta él.

------------------"Los barcos están casi listos.

------------------"Entonces debemos prepararnos para traer las armas más importantes que tenemos.

------------------"Sugiero que lo hagamos en la noche.

------------------"Me parece bien. Pero hay que pensar en como mantener a cierta persona lejos de nosotros cuando vayamos por esas "armas" en la noche.

Will tiene una idea.

-------------------"Si quieres pasa el resto de la tarde con Mirka y tus hijos. Yo me encargaré de traer a Dalma; al corazón y la sangre antes de la media noche. Nos dividiremos la tarea; mi padre y Barbosa se pueden encargar de mantener a Elizabeth ocupada.

-------------------"Esa es una excelente idea compañero; pero ten cuidado. Cuando Elizabeth se lo propone puede ser muy peligrosa; yo lo se muy bien.

------------------"Créeme que yo también lo se. No te preocupes; todo saldrá bien.

Y así; van pasando las horas; en la hacienda; Dalma se encuentra preparando sus cosas; entre ellas; las dos más importantes; el corazón de Davy Jones y la Sangre de la innombrable. Jack y Mirka entran a la habitación para hablar con ella. Mirka ya está apropiadamente vestida; como toda una princesa guerrera de su brava raza gitana. Jack luce orgulloso a su lado; Dalma se acerca a ellos.

-------------------"Ya lo hemos repasado princesa; pero dime; ¿No tienes dudas de lo que vas a hacer y decir una vez te encuentres cara a cara con Davy Jones?

-------------------"Estoy tan segura que ni siquiera tengo miedo de enfrentarlo.

-------------------"Recuerda que es posible que ese miserable use a tu hermano para manipularte; no lo permitas; del alma de tu hermano me encargaré yo más adelante.

-------------------"Lo se; y lo harás para bien. Bueno; voy a ver a mis hijos. Quiero repetirles muchas veces que los amo; y contemplarlos mucho para que la dulce imagen de los dos me acompañe en la travesía. Te espero en la habitación Jack.

------------------"Claro que sí; yo también quiero llevarme la imagen de mis hijos; fuerte y clara.

Mirka sale de la habitación; dejando a Dalma con Jack a solas. El capitán Sparrow camina hacia el cofre de cristal que guarda el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones.

-------------------"Es una pena que no pueda sacar mi daga y terminar con el palpitar de ese amargado corazón en este momento.

-------------------"Tristemente es necesario para nosotros que Davy Jones siga con vida por un poco más de tiempo.

-------------------"Matar a todos los cuervos de un solo tiro; ¿verdad?

-------------------"Así es. Y si todo sale bien; seremos libres física y emocionalmente. Por fin podré estar en paz con mi conciencia; al menos por una parte.

-------------------"Ya deja de culparte; pronto no tendrás más preocupaciones. Por mi parte; solo espero poder tener un encuentro con Beckett antes de enviarlo a contar arrecifes al fondo del mar.

Las horas siguen pasando; el sol comienza a ocultarse en el horizonte. Barbosa lleva muy bien su labor como contramaestre; sobre todo con Elizabeth; pues no le ha dado descanso; Barbosa cuida muy bien de los intereses y el bienestar de su hija; por lo que lleva acabo magistralmente el pedido de Will de no dejarla abandonar el muelle bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Jack y Mirka contemplan a sus hijos; los hermosos gemelitos duermen plácidamente en sus cunas. Mirka no puede evitar llorar; separarse de ellos es muy doloroso. Para Jack también lo es; pero se hace el fuerte para no fomentar más la pena en Mirka.

----------------"Me duele tanto tener que dejarlos.

----------------"A mí también; es cierto lo que dicen; el corazón y el alma te cambian cuando te conviertes en padre. Cuando lloran me siento triste; cuando están tranquilos me siento feliz; la sangre nos une en todos los sentidos.

----------------"Así es; son parte de nosotros; de nuestra piel, de nuestra sangre; de nuestro amor. Son nuestro legado a la vida; el recuerdo vivo de el amor que nos tenemos; de ese sentimiento hermoso que los creó.

Jack está totalmente de acuerdo con su esposa. Pero ya es hora de irse.

-----------------"Van a estar bien; Ana María, Dorian, la hermana y la madre de Alejandro van a cuidar de ellos todo el tiempo. Además está Livingstone que los ama como si fueran sus nietos.

Mirka acaricia dulcemente las mejillas de sus bebés; lo hace con mucho cuidado para no despertarlos.

-----------------"Mamá y papá volverán pronto tesoros míos. Los amo con toda mi alma; voy a luchar por nuestra libertad; para darles un futuro hermoso, en el mar y tierra firme. Duerman tranquilos; que Santa Sara y Nuestro Señor Jesucristo los cuidan desde el cielo.

Ahora es el turno de Jack de despedirse de sus hijos.

-----------------"Nos veremos pronto pequeños; tengo muchos planes divertidos para cuando todo esto termine así que pueden estar seguros de que vamos a volver; lucharé como nunca para que así sea. Los amo.

Dejarlos es duro; pero ambos saben que deben hacerlo o de lo contrario en el mundo no será un lugar agradable para vivir; al menos no para los justos.

Y mientras los padres se despiden de sus hijos; Will y Alejandro están en presencia de Dalma. Afuera; Gibbs, Raggetti; Pintel, Saíd y otros siete gitanos montan guardia alrededor de la hacienda. Dalma hace entrega a Will del cofre de cristal con el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones. Para Will no es fácil tener que cuidar de algo que en realidad desea destruir con todas sus fuerzas; pero debe contener sus emociones. Finalmente Dalma entrega a Alejandro una hermosa botella tallada en vidrio y cuarzo blanco con la sangre de la innombrable; el único elemento capaz de destruir al Kraken por completo. Will se impresiona un poco al ver la cantidad de sangre en la botella; considerando que estaba dentro de una joya.

-------------------"Me doy cuenta; de que esa sangre estaba bastante concentrada dentro de la joya que portaba Mirka.

-------------------"Digamos que…pude lograr que aumentara el volumen sanguíneo.

-------------------"Supongo que lo hiciste sin alterar su poder letal sobre el Kraken.

-------------------"Lo que hice seguramente aumentará su poder destructivo sobre el Kraken. Debemos irnos; los últimos en abandonar la hacienda deben ser Jack y Mirka.

-------------------"Tenemos todo calculado.

Livingstone llega en ese momento.

-----------------"Todo listo; el cuervo está en su nido y no creo que tenga oportunidad de volar. Pueden ir al muelle y abordar sin problemas.

Mientras; en el Perla; Elizabeth y Zara se encuentran en el pasillo frente a la cabina de Jack. La joven Swann está sorprendida y molesta con la presencia de Zara en el barco.

----------------"¿Piensas viajar en este barco?

----------------"Por supuesto que no guapa; pero tenía que dejarle unos mapas al capitán Sparrow; y como ya lo hice; ya me voy.

----------------"Espera. ¿Por qué se rumora que la relación entre Will y tú ya es algo serio?

----------------"Porque es la verdad. Es tan cierto que ni siquiera hemos tenido que decir una sola palabra para que todos se den cuenta. ¿Y quieres saber más?

----------------"¿Es que acaso hay más?

----------------"Mucho más; William Turner es un amante maravilloso. Haberme hecho mujer entre sus brazos ha sido el momento más dulce y ardiente de mi vida. Y viviré esos momentos por siempre; porque para tu información; me propuso matrimonio.

Las palabras de Zara son como puñaladas para el corazón de Elizabeth. Zara puede ver claramente la rabia en los ojos de Elizabeth.

-----------------"Eres más descarada de lo que pensé.

-----------------"No soy descarada; estoy enamorada y me voy a casar con el hombre que amo y que me ama.

-----------------"Tú no conoces a Will; no podrás hacerlo feliz.

-----------------"Tú jamás conociste a Will así que no trates de hacerme ver lo contrario. Si lo hubieras conocido en verdad; no le habrías hecho tanto daño. Pero eso ya no importa; tú eres un recuerdo muerto en su vida.

Elizabeth quiere buscarle pelea pero sus deseos se apagan cuando Jack aparece. Al verlo, Zara sabe que ya todo está en orden.

----------------"¿Algún problema muchachas?

----------------"Ninguno capitán Sparrow; solo una pequeña diferencia de opinión. Le traje los mapas que necesitaba; ahora me voy para unirme a mi gente en el Poseidón.

Zara se aleja; dejando a Jack tranquilo porque todo está saliendo según lo planeado. Mientras; en el Poseidón; Dalma y Mirka se encuentran con Will en la cabina principal.

----------------"Nuestro barco será quien dirija; llegará el momento en el que Jack se va a quedar atrás; justo en el punto que Zara marcó en el mapa. Será el momento para que enfrentes a Davy Jones.

----------------"¿Estás tranquila princesa?

----------------"Muy tranquila; no se preocupen.

----------------"Bien, zarparemos en unas horas más.

Will sale de la cabina; Mirka camina hacia la botella con la sangre de la innombrable; impresionada con la cantidad considerando que estuvo dentro del crucifijo de un relicario; y antes en un medallón.

----------------"Tienes unos poderes extraordinarios Dalma. Es bueno tenerte de aliada; de amiga. Estar en tu contra no debe ser nada bueno.

----------------"No lastimo a mis enemigos; el mal que haces siempre se te regresa por triplicado. Si la gente siguiera esa antigua regla; el mundo seria mucho mejor.

----------------"Eres una buena mujer; tengo mucho que agradecerte y te considero familia. Pero eres tan misteriosa; a veces cuando te miro; percibo tanta tristeza en tu mirada. Es como si viajaras en tus recuerdos; y cada uno de ellos te trajera mucho dolor.

Dalma ha sido llevada a la realidad de su vida a través de las palabras de Mirka. Ella sabe que no puede flaquear; tiene que disimular.

-----------------"Por eso no es bueno hablar de esas cosas; mientras más se entierren en el silencio; más rápido irán muriendo.

-----------------"El silencio puede ser muy peligroso. Yo lo se; casi pierdo el amor de Jack por haber callado lo que sentía por él durante muchos años. El silencio a veces duele; por eso es mejor deshacerse de el. Considéralo.

Mirka se aleja de Dalma; dejándola con una profunda melancolía.

Las horas pasan; finalmente y ante la mirada de la mayoría de loa habitantes de Isla Palomares; Poseidón y el Perla Negra comienzan a levar anclas. Alejandro se encuentra en la proa del Perla Negra; en silencio se despide de su madre y de su hermana. Alejandro es un elemento clave a bordo del Perla Negra. Livingstone también se despide en silencio; y eleva una oración al cielo mientras los barcos se alejan uno casi a la par del otro; como soldados que se adentran al campo de batalla lentamente. Elizabeth mira desde la popa como se van alejando de la isla; y al mirar hacia el océano siente miedo; la marca en su mano es una sentencia clara y firme de muerte; el mar que siempre fue su pasión ahora se convierte en escenario peligroso. Mirka por su parte permanece reclusa en la cabina principal; mirando detenidamente el corazón de Davy Jones; eliminando cualquier traza de temor que pueda tener; la era del mal sobre los mares debe terminar. La joven princesa gitana se acerca al ventanal y puede ver la proa del Perla Negra; no puede evitar extrañar a Jack; pero si todo sale como se espera pronto podrán estar juntos; y Elizabeth tendrá su merecido. En la Isla todos observan la partida de los majestuosos barcos en silencio; están preocupados; pero mantienen viva la esperanza de que logren la victoria. Dorian se acerca a Livingstone.

-------------------"Que Santa Sara los ilumine.

-------------------"Van a necesitar de todas nuestras oraciones y buenos deseos. ¿Cómo están mis nietos?

-------------------"¿Sus nietos?

-------------------"Mirka es como mi hija; la hija que siempre quise tener. Por lo tanto considero a sus hijos como mis nietos. ¿Cómo están?

-------------------"Ana María los está cuidando; por eso no pudo venir a despedir los barcos.

-------------------"Tenemos que reforzar la seguridad en la hacienda; día y noche. Dalma ya no está entre nosotros para mantener esta isla fuera del ojo enemigo con su magia.

-------------------"Me encargaré de reunir a los grupos.

-------------------"Muy bien. Debemos estar preparados para cualquier eventualidad. Esos bebés son los tesoros más valiosos de esta isla; hay que protegerlos con la vida.

-------------------"Así será.

_**Continuará….**_


	39. Chapter 39 El Amanecer de una Guerra

En Port Royal; el nuevo comodoro Lord Christian Ludlow admira su espada. El gobernador Swann está más que satisfecho con su presencia.

-----------------"Ese joven William Turner es un verdadero artista del acero. Es la espada más hermosa que he visto.

-----------------"Ese joven nació con grandes talentos; pero también con muy mala estrella. Siempre tuve miedo de ese amor que le profesaba a mi hija; y el que ella le haya correspondido; me atemorizó mucho más. ¿Pero que puedo hacer? Si al volver a Port Royal siguen con la idea de casarse y ser felices juntos; que así sea.

-----------------"Esa es una noble postura de su parte.

-----------------"Gracias comodoro. Ahora quisiera que me instruyera sobre como se trabajará con la situación de mi hija; y quienes están con ella.

-----------------"Los cargos contra su hija y ese joven William Turner han sido anulados; no tienen nada que temer. En cuanto a los piratas; El Capitán Jack Sparrow; y su tripulación; serán perdonados; se les entregarán patentes de corso; se les dará la libertad de ir y venir a sus anchas por los siete mares siempre y cuando no representen una amenaza a las colonias; propiedades, asentamientos y puertos de Inglaterra.

-----------------"Esa es una condición bastante…peculiar.

-----------------"El Capitán Jack Sparrow es un pirata que sobresale sobre el resto; tiene un pasado impresionante; él mismo se ha esforzado por mantenerlo oculto; pero quienes conocemos sus acciones, sabemos que es un hombre honorable; aunque se esfuerce por aparentar lo contrario.

----------------"Me es difícil creerlo; yo lo conocí y me pareció de todo menos honorable.

----------------"¿Tiene usted idea de por qué Cutler Beckett lo tiene en la mira?

----------------"Según se; quería una brújula.

----------------"A Sparrow y a Beckett los une algo más que una brújula. Jack Sparrow fue en los últimos dos años finales de su adolescencia un agente de la East India Trading Company; tomó el lugar de su padre; el viejo Capitán Grant Sparrow. Beckett vio mucho futuro en él; y al ser tan joven, creyó que era muy fácil manipularlo; así comenzó a probarlo. Sparrow era el agente más audaz, siempre le traía las mejores ganancias a Beckett; se hicieron amigos. Hasta que una misión cambió las cosas entre los dos.

---------------"¿Qué sucedió?

---------------"Beckett lo envió a transportar esclavos; de África hacia Inglaterra. Sparrow se negó a traficar con seres humanos y liberó a los esclavos en Isla Malta; una provincia portuguesa aliada de las tropas francesas en África; enemigos de Inglaterra; pero el único lugar donde esas pobres almas tenían la posibilidad de volver a su hogar; de vuelta a África.

El gobernador Swann está impresionado con esa historia.

------------------"Beckett se decepcionó mucho; Jack le demostró que no era un hombre fácil de manejar; así que Beckett, en venganza; lo convirtió en pirata marcándolo de por vida. Hemos perseguido a Sparrow porque se tomó su papel de pirata muy en serio. Muchas veces; tratamos de hacerle cambiar de parecer pero…simplemente quiso seguir en ese destino. Pero la vida es justa; y ahora le sonríe. E Inglaterra lo va a necesitar mucho en el futuro.

-----------------"Puedo ver que Jack Sparrow tiene honor; ¿pero un aliado de Inglaterra?

-----------------"El mundo no sólo está cambiando en el mar; en tierra firme también. El nuevo mundo se está convirtiendo en un paraíso para fuerzas que no comparten nuestro punto de vista; y nos quieren quitar el control. Viejos enemigos que comienzan a renacer de entre las cenizas. La libertad es una ilusión; es algo que ya no puede darse sin pedir algo a cambio. Convertiremos a piratas en corsarios que podrán hacer lo que quieran; siempre y cuando no sean una amenaza para nosotros; y que estén dispuestos a solidarizarse con nosotros de ser necesario.

Todo está perfectamente claro para el gobernador Swann. Inglaterra otorga libertad; pero a cambio de solidaridad eterna; nuevamente un hilo delgado e invisible mantiene atada a un yugo, a la tan amada libertad.

Los colores del amanecer adornan el cielo; Poseidón y el Perla Negra lucen imponentes sobre el océano. El Perla permanece a solo unos metros alejado de Poseidón; Jack se encuentra con Gibbs en cubierta; ambos observan a Poseidón.

-----------------"Estamos cerca de la zona de inicio.

-----------------"¿Quiere que prepare todo?

-----------------"De inmediato; pero ordénaselo a Alejandro; Elizabeth no lo tolera; y eso es bueno, considerando que hay que mantenerla alejada lo más posible de cubierta. Y hablando de mantenerla alejada; voy a conseguir lo que necesitamos para la segunda fase de nuestro magistral plan.

----------------"Buena suerte capitán.

----------------"Gracias Gibbs; la voy a necesitar.

En el Poseidón; Zara y Will supervisan los trabajos con las armas; cada bala de cañón; cada espada; cada cartucho de municiones es marcado con la sangre de la innombrable. Sangre; que como veneno de víbora; se adhiere de inmediato a la superficie que toca; aún hay vida en la sangre de la innombrable; y la magia de Dalma está plasmada en ella; pues mientras más se usa, parece aumentar en lugar de disminuir. Saíd y otros jóvenes gitanos trabajan con los arpones; cada uno cuida de no tener contacto con la sangre; pues temen que el veneno de la mujer de la que proviene pueda transmitirle malas vibraciones.

Zara camina hacia la proa; la brisa es fuerte y constante; lo cual es muy bueno; Will se acerca a ella y le toma la mano.

-----------------"Si el viento sigue este curso y mantiene su fuerza; para el medio día estaremos cara a cara con Davy Jones en las cercanías de Isla Cruces.

-----------------"Bien. ¿Crees que en el Perla estén listos?

-----------------"Estoy segura que sí; Jack ama a Mirka, a sus hijos. Tanto él como nosotros anhelamos que esto termine cuanto antes. Para poder vivir nuestras vidas en paz.

Zara y Will se dan un tierno beso.

Mientras; en el Perla Negra; Elizabeth duerme plácidamente. Jack está de pie junto a la cama; la contempla; siente mucha rabia; el rencor es claro en su mirada. Pero sabe que tiene que continuar con la farsa; al menos por un poco más de tiempo. El capitán Sparrow respira profundo; tiene que conseguir lo que necesita para echar a andar la segunda fase del plan. Jack saca su daga; y la coloca con el filo hacia arriba en su cinturón. Jack se recuesta junto a ella; y con mucho esfuerzo comienza a besarla para que se despierte y de esa manera conseguir lo que necesita de ella. Elizabeth de inmediato se voltea y responde a los avances amorosos de Jack; ella se sorprende con este repentino interés de Jack de estar íntimamente con ella; pero de todos modos no piensa preguntar el motivo ni detenerlo. Si ella supiera que Jack está pensando en Mirka para poder tolerar su presencia; no estaría tan emocionada. Las forzadas caricias de Jack están llevando a Elizabeth hacia donde él quiere; la extasiada chica dirige su mano hacia la cintura de Jack; cortándose de inmediato con la filosa daga maliciosamente mal colocada en el cinturón del capitán Sparrow.

------------------"¡Jack, me corté!

------------------"Oh, sangre; ¿Cómo pudiste lastimarte así querida?

------------------"Sucede que tienes tu daga colocada al revés en tu cinturón.

------------------"Lo siento querida; pero permíteme ayudarte.

Elizabeth trata de controlar el sangrado; la herida es un poco profunda. Jack toma un pañuelo y comienza a limpiar la sangre; pero lo que en realidad está haciendo es impregnar el pañuelo. La sangre es un elemento importante dentro de las primeras dos fases del plan para erradicar el mal que los acecha. Jack retira el pañuelo; se levanta para buscar otro; y disimuladamente guarda el ensangrentado lienzo en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta. De nuevo regresa a vendar la mano de la joven Swann. Elizabeth se siente tan bien con este acercamiento de Jack.

----------------"¿Vas a terminar lo que comenzamos antes de que me cortara accidentalmente con tu daga?

----------------"No, no lo creo; cuando veo sangre generalmente pierdo la inspiración.

----------------"Tonterías; mejor dime que ya no te interesa.

----------------"Si tú quieres ponerlo de esa manera.

----------------"¿Qué es lo que nos está pasando Jack? Antes no ponías excusas para estar conmigo; para amarnos. Y ahora veo un brillo distinto en tu mirada. Es… es esa misma mirada; vacía, llena de rabia; pero disimulada con una sonrisa maliciosa; esa mirada que me diste ese trágico día cuando…cuando fui contra todo lo que yo creía y defendía por miedo a morir y amarte como te amo.

---------------"Es por eso que hay que temerle al amor; pues es una fuerza poderosa que a veces te obliga a hacer cosas muy malas.

---------------"Esa es una parte de nuestras vidas que ya dejamos atrás, no lo olvides.

---------------"No, no lo olvido.

Mientras; en Port Royal; dos soldados entran en la oficina del Comodoro Ludlow.

---------------"Comodoro.

---------------"¿Qué ocurre Mayor Hebner; Mayor Douglas?

---------------"Un barco ha atracado en el muelle.

---------------"¿Colores?

---------------"Sus colores son desconocidos para nosotros.

---------------"Pero sus tripulantes fueron claros en decir que tienen un mensaje importante para quien dirija Port Royal.

---------------"Mencionaron a Cutler Beckett y a Jack Sparrow.

Los mayores acaban de ganar la atención total del Comodoro Ludlow.

--------------"Traigan a esas personas ante mí; y que le den aviso al gobernador Swann.

En el Poseidón; Mirka no deja de contemplar el corazón palpitante de Davy Jones. Está ansiosa por tenerlo frente a ella de nuevo; para poder desquitar su rabia, su dolor, su rencor y todo el odio que lleva dentro por la tragedia que provocó en su vida al ordenarle al Kraken que eliminara a su amado pueblo gitano.

"_**Sangre por Sangre Davy Jones; la mujer que te destruyó ahora me ayudará a destruirte a ti. Te voy a sacar de tu miseria más pronto de lo que te imaginas; no sabes lo que te espera; ni tienes idea de cómo te va a doler".**_

En Port Royal; el Comodoro Ludlow y el gobernador Swann reciben a cuatro hombres jóvenes; de apariencia misteriosa y de evidente condición humilde.

-----------------"Los mayores Hebner y Douglas me dijeron que traen un mensaje importante para la ley; bueno, yo soy el Comodoro Ludlow; y él es el gobernador el Port Royal, Weatherby Swann; Somos los pilares de la ley en este lugar, así que adelante; digan lo que tienen que decir.

Uno de los jóvenes da tres pasos al frente; es el más alto de los cuatro; tiene una mirada limpia pero fuerte. Los cuatro jóvenes son habitantes del pantano de Dalma; son sus aliados, sus protegidos y mensajeros. Y como siempre; están cumpliendo con sus órdenes al pie de la letra.

-----------------"Mi nombre es André; tengo un mensaje importante; de una persona que ha estado muy cerca de Jack Sparrow. Tiene que extender el rango de protección; hacer cambios importantes; porque no solo los piratas están peleando en el mar por la libertad y la erradicación del mal.

El Comodoro Ludlow y el gobernador Swann están impresionados con las palabras del joven.

---------------"Cualquier persona que haya hecho alianza con Jack Sparrow obtendrá los mismos beneficios; es un trato ofrecido por el rey.

---------------"Como le dije; tiene que extender el rango de protección.

---------------"Explícate.

---------------"Los gitanos del mar.

---------------"¿Gitanos del mar?

---------------"Si; una raza peregrina que fue desterrada de tierra firme por caballeros de noble linaje y poder infinito; y que ahora, al igual que los piratas; están defendiendo su derecho a vivir del mar; y a existir en el mundo. Tiene que darles protección.

---------------"Mis conocimientos a cerca de esos peregrinos del mar son muy limitados; más bien insuficientes.

---------------"No se preocupe noble caballero; tenemos a alguien que podrá instruirlo sobre… los peregrinos del mar. Le aseguro que después de escuchar a esta mujer; aceptará protegerlos.

---------------"Bien; ¿Qué espera? Tráigala.

El joven sonríe satisfecho con lo que ha logrado. De inmediato sale de la oficina; y al regresar; trae consigo a Kassandra; la gitana con el don de ver el destino que se entrevistó con Jack Sparrow en Tortuga; y que evidentemente comparte con los mismos espíritus de luz de Dalma. El Comodoro Ludlow y el gobernador Swann no saben que decir; están impresionados con la presencia de la gitana y del jovencito que acaba de entrar y unirse a ella.

-----------------"Bienvenida a Port Royal madame.

-----------------"Mi nombre es Kassandra noble caballero; y he venido en nombre de todos los gitanos de la tierra; a implorar justicia y protección.

-----------------"La escuchamos Kassandra.

Las horas pasan; el sol está presente pero algunas nubes grises comienzan a interferir con la radiante luz del día. El mar permanece sereno, la brisa sigue fresca, fuerte y constante. Jack permanece en su puesto junto a Gibbs en el Perla Negra. Barbosa no deja de mirar al Poseidón a unos metros mar afuera; en silencio le pide a Alba que cuide de Mirka; Barbosa no recuerda como rezar; pero al menos sabe que si se lo pide a Alba; será cono enviar a un ángel guardián hacia Mirka.

En el Poseidón; todos los gitanos se encuentran en sus puestos; Will dirige el timón en compañía de Zara; que estudia atentamente las rutas trazadas en el mapa; ya falta poco para llegar al punto exacto donde invocarán la presencia de Davy Jones y dará de ese modo por iniciada la guerra en el mar.

Las horas siguen pasando; Jack se encuentra junto a Cotton en el timón. El capitán Sparrow tiene en sus manos su brújula; la usa después de mucho tiempo de mantenerla cerrada.

-----------------"¡Gibbs!

Gibbs de inmediato responde al llamado de su capitán.

-----------------"Dígame Capitán.

-----------------"Nos estamos acercando; asegúrate que todos tomen sus puestos.

-----------------"Enseguida señor.

Gibbs nota la brújula.

-----------------"¿Le sigue causando problemas el rumbo que indica siempre su brújula capitán?

-----------------"Nada de eso mi buen Gibbs; la mantuve cerrada hasta hoy; por el temor de que apuntara hacia un error por segunda ocasión; pero no es así. Esta brújula apunta directamente hacia donde está lo que más quiero en este mundo; y lo que yo más quiero en este mundo está a bordo del Poseidón; justo en la cabina de popa; es mi hermosa mariposa errante; mi princesa gitana; Mirka.

Gibbs sonríe ante esa revelación.

---------------"Entonces esa brújula realmente funciona bien; ahora no tengo dudas de eso. Voy a cumplir de inmediato con sus órdenes.

En el Poseidón; todo es un compás de espera. Hasta que Zara llega corriendo hacia donde está Saíd; que ha reemplazado a Will en el timón.

--------------"¡Llegamos!

--------------"¿Segura?

--------------"Más que segura; mira hacia estribor.

Saíd obedece; y puede ver claramente la silueta de Isla Cruces.

-------------"Eres más certera que la brújula de Jack Sparrow.

-------------"He escuchado rumores de que se ha equivocado en algunas ocasiones.

-------------"Es como todo; un día quieres algo con toda tu alma; consigues que sea para ti y una mañana despiertas y te das cuenta de que no es lo que más necesitabas en tu vida.

-------------"Bien dicho. Iré por Will; que Renzo envíe la señal al Perla Negra para que se detengan de inmediato.

Zara se aleja para buscar a Will; Saíd está listo para entrar en acción.

-------------"¡Sebastián, toma el timón!

En la cabina; Dalma y Mirka están reunidas.

-------------"Ya es hora.

-------------"Lo se. Puedo sentirlo al igual que tú. Creo que una vez que conoces a Davy Jones aprendes a sentir cuando está cerca.

-------------"¿Estás lista?

-------------"Claro que si.

-------------"Entonces adelante.

Jack puede ver la señal enviada desde el Poseidón; con su telescopio puede ver el brillo de la espada colocada frente al sol; que aunque rodeado por nubes grises; sigue iluminando el día. Ahora es el momento para la primera fase.

------------------"¡Bajen el ancla e icen las velas!

Elizabeth ha escuchado la orden de Jack y se sorprende muchísimo. Todos obedecen la orden de Jack bajo la supervisión de Gibbs y Barbosa. La joven Swann va hacia Jack.

-----------------"¿Por qué ordenaste que se detuviera el barco?

-----------------"Porque el aire apesta querida; cuando has estado cerca del Kraken se te hace fácil distinguir ese fétido aroma en el ambiente.

-----------------"Yo no huelo nada.

-----------------"Eso es porque nunca has estado tan cerca del Kraken como lo estuve yo; todavía.

-----------------"Jack…

-----------------"Fue una broma querida; pero como la broma se puede convertir en un lamentable hecho te sugiero que permanezcas recluida en nuestra cabina hasta que nos aseguremos que la amenaza no es grave. ¿De acuerdo?

-----------------"De acuerdo. Pero cuídate también. Perderte para mí sería peor que la misma muerte Jack.

Elizabeth se aleja hacia las cabinas. Jack ahora puede dejar a un lado la actuación y concentrarse en lo importante.

----------------"Veamos si piensas de la misma forma dentro de un par de días; Lizzie.

El Perla Negra ha anclado; Poseidón sigue su marcha. Will está al pendiente; Saíd junto a otros cuatro gitanos están en la cubierta superior; custodiando el cofre de cristal con el corazón de Davy Jones.

----------------"Recuerden; pase lo que pase no podemos fallar.

----------------"No lo haremos.

----------------"Nos mantendremos firmes Saíd.

Zara y Mirka salen a cubierta. De inmediato Mirka se coloca en la proa. Will esta listo para dar la última orden antes de que todo inicie.

---------------------"¡Icen las velas; pero no bajen el ancla; todo a babor para evadir los vientos; de prisa!

Todos comienzan a moverse para cumplir con las órdenes de Will. Mirka tiene en sus manos la cruz de su relicario; la joven princesa gitana observa como las majestuosas velas del Poseidón son izadas; siente el cambio en el curso del viento; y el silencio en cubierta. Cada miembro de la tripulación del imponente barco toma su puesto; las armas son expuestas; y ahora solo queda esperar que todo salga como se ha planeado. Mirka sabe que ha llegado el momento; la princesa gitana abre el crucifijo y deja caer una gota de la sangre de la innombrable en el agua.

Ahora solo queda esperar; el clima se está transformando; las nubes grises se están apoderando del cielo; el sol se está perdiendo entre esas nubes que prometen un tiempo tormentoso; la brisa se ha tornado fría; pero estable. Y de pronto; lo esperado; de las profundidades surge el Holandés Errante; la tripulación de Poseidón está impresionada pero permanece firme en sus puestos; sobre todo Saíd y sus compañeros; de inmediato abren el cofre y colocan las puntas de sus espadas a centímetros del palpitante corazón de Davy Jones.

----------------"No olviden que si algo sale mal; uno de nosotros tiene que terminar perforando este maldito corazón.

----------------"Así será.

----------------"Que Santa Sara nos acompañe.

El Holandés Errante y Poseidón están de costado a costado. Davy Jones contempla a Mirka con mucha amargura; y cuando ella ve en sus ojos las intenciones de atacar decide ponerse en acción con el plan de inmediato.

---------------"¡Controla a tus escorias Davy Jones; porque si se atreven a poner una pezuña en mi barco; tu corazón va a dejar de latir!

---------------"¡No me digas!

---------------"¡Mira hacia la cubierta superior de proa; hay cuatro espadas apuntando directo a el; un intento por atacar este barco; y en un segundo desapareces de la historia del mar!

Davy Jones se estremece al comprobar con sus propios ojos que Mirka no está mintiendo; y con un gesto silencioso le hace entender a sus hombres que no deben iniciar una batalla. Pero Maccus no está de acuerdo.

---------------"Capitán; debemos atacar.

---------------"¡¿No seas imbécil?! Tiene mi corazón; si no hago lo que ella dice todos vamos a terminar en el infierno.

---------------"Podemos usar a su hermano para controlarla.

---------------"¡Su hermano está condenado como todos nosotros; podría manipularla pero no me serviría de mucho! Tengo que hacer lo que dice. Además; no podemos vencer un barco como ése; sin el Holandés Errante; estaríamos perdidos.

Will se une a Mirka; algo que impresiona y al mismo tiempo enfurece a Davy Jones porque él lo creía muerto.

---------------"¡Eres una experta en rescatar piratas princesa gitana!

---------------"¡Me declaro culpable¿Pero que dices; hablamos o prefieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa?

Cada miembro de la tripulación del Holandés Errante luce preocupado. Sobre todo Davy Jones; que ahora tiene que obedecer a Mirka. Para él es algo humillante; pero tendrá que ser si quiere seguir con vida y tener la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdió. Davy Jones acepta su humillante destino y decide negociar.

--------------------"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

--------------------"¡Quiero que de ahora en adelante el Kraken esté a mi servicio!

--------------------"¡Pides demasiado!

--------------------"¡No te lo estoy pidiendo; te lo estoy exigiendo!

--------------------"¿Quieres matarlo verdad preciosa¡Pues no puedo permitirlo!

--------------------"¡Mataré a esa horrible cosa cuando me convenga; ahora lo necesito para saldar una cuenta!

--------------------"¡¿Puedo saber cual?!

--------------------"¡Que te importa!

--------------------"¡Me importa porque yo también tengo deudas que cobrar!

--------------------"Que pena; porque ahora es mío. Te tengo en mis manos; o estás de mi lado; o te envío derechito al infierno.

--------------------"¿Con todos mis tripulantes? Tu hermano está entre ellos; al igual que el padre de tu nuevo amigo el jovencito Turner.

--------------------"Mi hermano no te va a seguir al final del camino Davy Jones; tampoco el padre de Will; de eso puedes estar seguro. ¡Quiero al Kraken y quiero tu absoluta lealtad!

Davy Jones no tiene elección; sus tripulantes lucen preocupados con el giro que han tomado las cosas. Will está disfrutando el momento; Mirka se mantiene firme en su posición; dando la mejor actuación de su vida. Pero Jones no piensa someterse sin antes intentar lastimar emocionalmente a Mirka.

------------------"¿Puedo saber por qué no estás viajando con el bufón de Jack Sparrow; acaso la niebla del olvido le hizo revivir los viejos sentimientos por la mujer que le rompió el corazón al pobre joven Turner?

Mirka y Will se miran; saben que deben actuar si quieren que todo salga bien. William decide tomar la palabra.

-----------------"Tú provocaste nuestra desgracia. Pero nos vamos a desquitar; recuperaremos lo que es nuestro; y tú nos vas a ayudar.

-----------------"¡Jamás!

-----------------"Oh claro que lo harás.

-----------------"¡Si te niegas ya sabes lo que te espera!

-----------------"Tú creaste la niebla del olvido; y con ella nuestra tragedia; ahora lo vas a enmendar.

-----------------"¡Te guste o no; quieras o no!

Zara está muy satisfecha con la actuación de William y de Mirka. La princesa gitana y el joven Turner intercambian miradas de complacencia; todo está saliendo como esperaban; la derrota es evidente en la mirada fría de Davy Jones; su silencio dice más que mil palabras. Finalmente el capitán Jones toma una decisión.

-----------------"Me tienes en tus manos princesa; eres más sagaz de lo que imaginé. Cuando te miro puedo ver en ti el mismo espíritu de aquella mujer que tanto amé y que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora. Puede que ayudándote salga ganando al final; porque siendo como eres; con el rencor que llevas dentro y los deseos ardientes de venganza que veo en el brillo de tus bellos ojos verdes; no me extrañaría que terminaras destruyendo a Jack Sparrow; de la misma forma que…Evelyn Van Tassel lo hizo conmigo.

Detrás del agravio de Davy Jones hacia Mirka hay mucha melancolía; mucho dolor; y ella puede sentirlo; Mirka puede ver sufrimiento en los ojos de Davy Jones. Pero igual se mantiene firme. William también percibe la misma sensación; pero ninguno de los dos puede ceder; eso seria fatal. Tienen que seguir actuando hasta el final; si desean que los planes funcionen.

Los hombres de Davy Jones están decepcionados con toda esta situación; ahora están a merced del enemigo; pero quien se resiste a ser humillado es Maccus; de pronto el fiel primer oficial al mando busca nuevos horizontes; él siempre admiró a Davy Jones, a pesar de sus maltratos; han vivido muchas cosas juntos; se conocen desde siempre; han compartido la eternidad; el dolor; la amargura; y ahora; todo lo que admiraba en su capitán se ha desvanecido; siente mucha rabia por eso; y piensa desquitarse; aunque en el intento exponga la poca existencia que le queda. Por su parte Davy Jones está listo para anunciar formalmente su rendición ante Mirka; William y todos los bien armados tripulantes del Poseidón.

--------------------"Me rindo; princesa gitana; espero que estés satisfecha. Te entrego el mando del Kraken; es tuyo para que destruyas lo que quieras o a quien quieras alrededor de mar abierto. Haz logrado lo que nadie; ni siquiera ese lord Beckett pudo controlarme; pero tú sí; felicitaciones.

--------------------"Eres un ser que sabe lo que le conviene. Mientras cumplas con tus nuevas funciones tu leyenda y tu corazón seguirán vivos. Ahora creo que es mejor que te sumerjas para que medites…y no te entren ganas de traicionarme. Te llamaré cuando te necesite.

Para Davy Jones ese es el peor de los insultos; ser tratado como un esclavo. Y lo peor es que no tiene más opción que aceptar. Sin decir una palabra más; Davy Jones le hace una reverencia a Mirka; luego mira hacia donde los gitanos tienen su corazón rodeados con filosas espadas; la rabia es enorme; pero la pena de ver que lo que más quiso esconder del mundo; esa pieza de su cuerpo que lo hizo amar y sufrir tanto; ahora finalmente lo convierte en un cautivo. Ya no puede soportar más.

---------------------"¡A las profundidades!

---------------------"¡Abajo!

Todos obedecen a Davy Jones; pero Maccus se mantiene en silencio; se siente demasiado humillado y decepcionado para unirse a la lealtad de sus compañeros.

En el Poseidón; todos observan como el Holandés Errante se hunde poco a poco. Will y Mirka están satisfechos.

-----------------------"Lo logramos.

-----------------------"Dimos el primero paso y salimos triunfantes.

-----------------------"Hay que dar aviso al Perla Negra.

-----------------------"Me encargaré personalmente de eso Mirka.

Pero mientras los jóvenes celebran la primera victoria sobre Davy Jones; en la cabina; Dalma medita sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir. Ella pudo escucharlo todo; y sin mirar pudo sentir las emociones que se desarrollaron entre ambos bandos. El hecho de saber que Jones no pudo sentir su presencia en el barco la mantiene serena. Puede sentirse a salvo a pesar de todo.

Saíd y los cuatro jóvenes gitanos bajan con el cofre de cristal que contiene el corazón de Davy Jones. Zara y Mirka se acercan a ellos.

-------------------"Regrésenlo a la cabina. Y gracias por lo que hicieron.

-------------------"Estuvieron muy bien.

-------------------"Estamos a la orden princesa; el destino de los gitanos del mar depende de la victoria del plan que se ha trazado.

-------------------"Debemos luchar por ella.

Jack sigue concentrado en mirar a través de su telescopio a la distancia; solo espera ver las imponentes y plateadas velas del Poseidón para saber que todo salió como esperaban. Gibbs se acerca a él.

------------------"¿Alguna señal de victoria capitán?

------------------"Ninguna; comienzo a preocuparme Gibbs.

------------------"Debe ser algún retraso; es normal que hayan discutido; las discusiones siempre toman tiempo; complican las cosas pero… de haber pasado algo grave ya hubiéramos escuchado cañonazos.

-----------------"Créeme que me sentiría mejor si escuchara cañonazos; porque si escuchara esos cañonazos yo tendría una excusa para intervenir y ser testigo de lo que sucede.

Gibbs sabe que el capitán tiene un punto a su favor. Y de pronto; el cielo sucumbe ante las nubes grises; y comienza a llover. Pero con la lluvia; aparece finalmente ante la vista de Jack el imponente Poseidón; Gibbs se siente feliz de ver al barco porque eso solo significa que la primera fase ha sido completada con éxito. La Satisfacción es más que evidente en el rostro de Jack.

------------------"Misión cumplida.

------------------"¿Cuáles son las órdenes?

Antes de responder; Jack toma su telescopio y mira hacia la proa; donde puede ver claramente a Will dando la orden de izar la bandera pirata en el Poseidón; señal de que todo salió bien y que se dirigen a Isla Cruces; para organizarse y discutir lo sucedido.

-----------------"Cambia curso a Isla Cruces.

-----------------"Sí capitán.

-----------------"Acamparemos en las ruinas. Recuerda lo que hablamos; sobre como mantener a Elizabeth lejos de todo y especialmente de mí.

-----------------"Alejandro ya sabe que hacer. Pero igual estaremos al pendiente.

-----------------"Gracias compañero.

En el Poseidón; Mirka se entrevista con Dalma.

----------------"Todo salió como esperábamos.

----------------"Así es; mis felicitaciones princesa.

----------------"Aunque esto apenas comienza. Todavía falta la prueba de fuego; la más dura.

----------------"Pasamos la primera prueba; lo que sigue aunque será difícil; tiene que hacerse para atraer a las polillas al fuego.

----------------"Cuando anclemos en la costa de Isla Cruces; organizaremos la segunda parte de lo que será el principio del fin.

Dalma toma las manos de Mirka.

--------------"Tienes un enorme poder en tus manos; la criatura asesina más voraz de los siete mares está ahora a tu servicio; serás su dueña y su asesina. Con la muerte del Kraken arrastrarás a una leyenda oscura hacia su final; y por fin; el miedo abandonará los mares.

En el Perla Negra; Elizabeth sale a cubierta y se encuentra con Jack. El Capitán Sparrow tiene una botella de ron en la mano.

-----------------"¿Vamos hacia esa isla?

-----------------"Pasaremos la noche; las nubes negras no son buen presagio.

-----------------"¿Crees que sea una tormenta fuerte?

-----------------"No; lo que sucede es que a Davy Jones le gusta aparecer en noches tormentosas; y considerando que acaba de haber una especie de falsa pero a la vez verdadera alarme; me parece que es buena idea estar en tierra firme hasta que salga el sol del día de mañana.

Jack le ofrece la botella a Elizabeth; ella se sorprende; considerando que últimamente a Jack no le agrada verla beber.

------------------"Pensé que querías verme regresar a la sobriedad.

------------------"Vamos; no sabemos lo que vaya a pasar mañana. Disfrutemos esta noche.

------------------"¿Hablas en serio?

Alejandro pasa cerca de ellos en ese momento; y con una mirada le hace entender a Jack que todo está arreglado; y que puede seguir adelante con la farsa. Jack se acerca a Elizabeth con esa sonrisa que la hace temblar de emoción y le pone la botella en las manos.

----------------"¿Qué dices si creamos ambiente para terminar lo que comenzamos esta mañana? El día apenas va por la mitad.

Elizabeth sonríe; y bebe de la botella de ron; Alejandro y Jack se miran disimuladamente; ambos saben lo que ha de pasar con Elizabeth durante la noche; y al día siguiente. Elizabeth; ajena a lo que sucede sigue tomando pequeños tragos de la botella de ron; feliz de que poco a poco las cosas con Jack están mejorando; desde su punto de vista claro.

Pasan las horas; Poseidón y el Perla Negra finalmente han anclado en las costas de Isla Cruces. En la cabina de Jack; Elizabeth está profundamente dormida. Alejandro y Jack la contemplan.

---------------------"No tiene idea de lo que le espera.

---------------------"Eso sucede cuando bebes demasiado y te portas mal; al día siguiente tienes que lidiar con las negras consecuencias. ¿Cuándo tiempo durará el efecto mi buen Alejandro?

---------------------"Hasta el amanecer.

---------------------"Es suficiente tiempo; al filo de la media noche debemos abandonar la isla para entrar a mar abierto y desatar el infierno en contra de… los enemigos.

---------------------"Todo saldrá bien capitán Sparrow.

Gibbs entra en ese momento.

-----------------"Capitán; estamos listos para desembarcar y organizar planes.

-----------------"Desembarquemos entonces.

_**Continuará….**_


	40. Chapter 40 Dulce Venganza

Una fuerte discusión se desarrolla en Port Royal; entre el Comodoro Ludlow y el gobernador Swann.

-------------------"¡Usted ya hizo un trato!

-------------------"Trato que no tiene vigencia hasta que todas las partes estén presentes en Port Royal.

-------------------"¡Es injusto!

-------------------"¡No lo es gobernador! Si compruebo lo que esa mujer me ha revelado su hija va a estar en serios problemas.

-------------------"¡¿Cómo puede creerle a una gitana?!

-------------------"¡Juró sobre la Biblia; y firmó una declaración; eso me hace creer que su palabra tiene valor! Pero todo en la vida; bueno o malo debe comprobarse para poder impartir justicia de manera honorable. Si Elizabeth Swann provocó la muerte de toda una tribu gitana; le aseguro que con todo mi pesar tendré que condenarla a la horca.

El gobernador Swann se siente muy agobiado; el solo pensar que su hija sea puesta de nuevo bajo arresto y sentenciada a morir en la horca; le destroza el corazón.

-----------------"Si usted conociera a mi hija; no creería en las palabras de esa gitana.

-----------------"Esa mujer dice que William Turner fue víctima de ese ataque ordenado por su hija; con la ayuda de Davy Jones y esa… mitológica criatura; que evidentemente existe. O de lo contrario Beckett no se hubiera molestado en causarme ¡tantas molestias! Usted escuchó la declaración de Kassandra; ahora es mi deber probarla.

----------------"Iremos los dos.

----------------"¿Disculpe?

----------------"La vida de mi hija está en juego; no pienso dejarla a su suerte esta vez. Quiero mirarlo a los ojos cuando compruebe que mi hija es ¡incapaz de provocar la muerte de alguien!

Ludlow se acerca al gobernador Swann; y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"Mi norte siempre ha sido la justicia; gobernador Swann. Me esfuerzo para que sea aplicada con firmeza; pero más allá de toda duda razonable. La declaración de Kassandra como ya le dije; tiene validez para mí; aunque se trate de una gitana; de una mujer humilde. Y le repito; que si compruebo en su totalidad la veracidad de esa declaración; su hija será encarcelada y sentenciada tan pronto ponga un pie en Port Royal. Usted es libre de acompañarme en la travesía; pero espero que no intervenga.

El Comodoro Ludlow le hace una reverencia al gobernador Swann; y se retira. El gobernador se siente muy preocupado; de nuevo peligra la vida de su hija; y con ese miedo; nace la pregunta¿será su hija capaz de provocar la muerte de personas inocentes?

La tarde se apodera del cielo; y en Isla Cruces; los tripulantes del Perla Negra y el Poseidón se encuentran reunidos en las ruinas de la antigua Catedral y Misión de la isla bajo el desaparecido régimen Español. Jack y Will observan las instalaciones; y recuerdan eventos bastante peculiares.

--------------------"Supongo que este lugar te hace recordar nuestras pasadas aventuras; ¿verdad Jack?

--------------------"Definitivamente William; y si no me equivoco me parece que ahí estaba la rueda de madera responsable de mantener el agua al corriente; en los viejos tiempos de esta Misión Española.

--------------------"Mejor hablemos de los planes.

Mirka y Zara se acercan a ellos; los demás esperan ansiosos por las nuevas órdenes. Jack toma la palabra.

----------------------"Amigos míos; como es de feliz conocimiento para todos; mi amada esposa ahora controla por completo a Davy Jones y a su terrible bestia; así que somos inmunes; podemos hacer lo que queramos; somos libres de llevar nuestros planes a cabo sin temor de terminar devorados.

Todos reflejan el alivio en la expresión de sus rostros. Mirka toma la palabra.

-------------------"Vamos bien; pero la prueba de fuego iniciará al amanecer; mar afuera. Tal vez esto sea más difícil para mí por el significado que esta acción representa para mi raza y…para mis propios intereses. El principio del fin para el mal que nos acecha comienza mañana; y no podemos fallar.

Alejandro da un paso al frente.

------------------"No fallaremos.

Gibbs; Marty; Cotton; Raggetti y Pintel se unen a él.

------------------"La libertad es casi nuestra.

------------------"¡Y cuando logremos la libertad nuestras almas estarán a salvo!

------------------"¡Podremos seguir siendo piratas sin problemas; porque también seremos heroes!

Jack; Mirka; Will y Zara se sienten satisfechos con el ánimo de sus compañeros. El Capitán Sparrow toma la palabra.

----------------"Tomen la tarde para descansar; pero en cuanto el hermano sol se oculte en el horizonte los quiero ver a todos alistando los barcos; ¿de acuerdo?

----------------"¡Si capitán!

----------------"¡Si señor!

Mirka se impresiona; pues su amado Jack ya comienza a hablar como un gitano.

---------------"Hermano sol; es la primera vez que te escucho decir frases gitanas.

---------------"Tengo que hacer honor a la mujer que amo.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente; Zara y Will sonríen al verlos y deciden imitarlos. Will rompe el beso con su amada Zara y se dirige a Jack.

------------------"¿Y Elizabeth?

------------------"Duerme profundamente gracias a las extrañas habilidades de Alejandro; ese muchacho sabe mucho de polvos mágicos y hierbas malas.

Zara interviene.

------------------"¿Seguro que dormirá hasta el alba?

------------------"Ni el rugido del Kraken sería capaz de despertarla antes del amanecer.

------------------"Perfecto.

Pero mientras todos se preparan para el siguiente paso en la guerra por la libertad en el mar; Elizabeth pelea dentro de su sueño profundo; un sueño pesado del que no puede despertar. Elizabeth se encuentra en una especie de limbo; en una línea delgada entre el mundo real y el abismo de los recuerdos pasados. Elizabeth está viviendo dentro de un sueño la peor de sus pesadillas; se encuentra en un desierto de arenas blancas; un sol implacable; y a su alrededor solo puede ver espejismos de lo que ha sido su vida desde que llegó a Port Royal; los eventos pasan frente a ella claramente; puede ver cuando era una niña y cantaba el himno de los piratas en la proa del barco que la llevaba a Port Royal por primera vez; cuando rescataron a Will; cuando tuvo entre sus manos ese medallón de piratas. Elizabeth mira hacia una duna; donde otra imagen aparece ante ella; recuerda sus momentos con Jack Sparrow; puede ver claramente cuando lo traicionó; puede ver el dolor en la mirada de Will. Elizabeth comienza a desesperarse; corre tratando de escapar de las imágenes que la atormentan; pero el sueño es pesado, es profundo, no puede despertar. Esta es la peor de sus contrariedades; no puede gritar, no puede escapar, no puede despertar. En ese cruel y extraño sueño; Elizabeth detiene su carrera inútil por escapar en el camino hacia unos acantilados; tan desiertos como el ambiente que la rodea; de pronto siente algo en las manos y al mirarlas, ve sangre; sus manos están empapadas de sangre; la sangre de los inocentes que murieron por su culpa; la sangre de la tribu gitana de Mirka. Elizabeth grita desesperada; pero sus gritos se pierden en el vacío; está atrapada en una pesadilla, no hay escape, no puede despertar.

Y mientras Elizabeth sufre en su pesadilla; Jack y Mirka se besan apasionadamente cerca de las ruinas.

-------------------"Extraño mucho a nuestros hijos.

-------------------"Yo también; tengo tantos planes para ellos querida.

-------------------"¿Cómo cuales?

-------------------"Bueno; pienso enseñarles todo a cerca de el noble linaje pirata que poseen; ellos serán los herederos de mi legado y tienen que estar preparados.

-------------------"Me parece bien; espero que dejes espacio en sus mentes para que aprendan sobre el noble linaje gitano que poseen.

-------------------"Ah; pero por supuesto; además de piratas; Grace y Aidan son príncipes gitanos. Nuestros hijos son verdaderamente afortunados; tienen una madre hermosa y un padre valiente con una gran personalidad.

Mirka sonríe y besa tiernamente a Jack; la joven princesa comienza a tentarlo; pero se detiene y esto frustra a Jack; pero ambos saben que no deben seguir; no hay mucha privacidad; y pronto llegará la noche; momento en el que tendrán que partir.

------------------"Te amo Jack; tienes que cuidarte mucho mañana.

------------------"Tú tienes el control; no tengo de qué preocuparme.

------------------"De todos modos cuídate; recuerda que a Davy Jones no le va a gustar lo que sucederá mañana con su enorme y fea mascota.

Jack besa a Mirka.

-------------------"Lo tienes en tus manos; no tienes por qué temer o flaquear. Es la primera vez que me siento seguro de que algo saldrá bien en toda mi vida.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente bajo los bellos colores del atardecer.

Mientras; en Port Royal; el gobernador Swann se encuentra a solas en el fuerte; los soldados se mantienen en sus puestos; pero para el gobernador en este momento la alta seguridad en el fuerte no es importante; él solo puede pensar en su hija. Kassandra se va acercando a él.

-------------------"Gobernador Swann.

-------------------"No me interesa hablar con usted.

-------------------"Lo peor que puede hacer un padre; es cerrar los ojos ante la realidad que rodea a sus hijos.

-------------------"¡Mi hija es una joven noble que ha sufrido muchas penurias por culpa de William Turner y de ese Jack Sparrow! Esa; es la realidad de mi hija.

-------------------"Su hija sucumbió ante sus impulsos egoístas; ella siempre tuvo deseos reprimidos; añoraba la libertad extrema. Piense; ¿Por qué una joven de linaje como ella se fijaría en un simple herrero como William Turner? Ella sabía que William Turner era mucho más que eso; era un pirata. Lo supo desde que era una niña; y fue eso lo que alimentó su deseo por estar con él.

El gobernador sabe que la gitana tiene razón; pero admitirlo es demasiado humillante; demasiado doloroso. Kassandra toma la mano del gobernador y comienza a estudiar las líneas que marcan el destino de todos los seres humanos; a los ojos de los gitanos.

------------------"Usted siempre le tuvo miedo a su hija; a ese espíritu desbocado y rebelde. Usted sabía que lejos de su control; terminaría perdiendo el camino; se internaría en la oscuridad…

------------------"¡Eso no es verdad!

------------------"Sucedió; Elizabeth Swann vendió su alma por un amor enfermizo. Y lo peor; es que la vida de su hija; al final de esta pesadilla; estará en las manos de la persona que más la odia en este mundo; pero que será la única capaz de salvarla.

El gobernador retira su mano bruscamente de las manos de Kassandra.

----------------"¡Usted es una charlatana; será usted quien cuelgue de esa soga cuando se pruebe que mi hija es inocente! Usted no sabe nada de ella.

----------------"Los espíritus no mienten; quien me ha revelado todo lo que se; es alguien con un poder extraordinario; que ha estado muy cerca de ella y de todos los que la rodean en este momento. Mi verdad; la verdad de su hija será revelada. Y recuerde; en sus manos no está el salvar la vida de su hija; esa tarea; está en las manos de la persona que más la odia en este mundo.

Kassandra se retira con la frente en alto y la verdad en el corazón. El gobernador Swann se niega a creer en las palabras de la gitana; mucho menos está dispuesto a aceptar que su hija se haya convertido en una pirata mercenaria.

Mientras; en Isla Palomares; la hermana de Alejandro y Ana María cuidan del sueño de los gemelos de Jack y Mirka.

-------------------"Son maravillosos.

-------------------"Si Sofía; cuando los miro no puedo creer que Jack sea el padre. Un hombre como él que siempre estuvo huyendo de los compromisos; ahora es esposo y padre de dos hermosos gemelos.

-------------------"El amor cambia a la gente.

-------------------"Si; lo creo. Yo había cerrado mi corazón; y Dorian lo abrió de nuevo al amor con mucha facilidad.

Sofía se alegra por la felicidad de Ana María.

-------------------"Espero que logren ganar la batalla en el mar; tengo mucho miedo por mi hermano Alejandro.

-------------------"Ten Fe Sofía; van a ganar estoy segura.

Cae la noche; Poseidón y el Perla Negra se hacen de nuevo a la mar; hay mucho movimiento en ambos barcos; las armas son revisadas; la sangre de la innombrable está impregnada en cada bala de cañón; en cada arpón; y en el filo de todas las espadas. En el Perla Negra; Barbosa supervisa cuidadosamente los trabajos. En el Poseidón; Will y Zara se esfuerzan por mantenerse a la distancia adecuada. Mirka por su parte se siente ansiosa; los deseos de vengar a sus muertos y desquitarse de Elizabeth se incrementan con el pasar de las horas.

Jack; se encuentra en su cabina contemplando a Elizabeth que sigue presa de un sueño profundo. El capitán Sparrow tiene en sus manos el pañuelo impregnado con la sangre de Elizabeth; luego de mirarlo por unos pocos segundos vuelve a guardarlo. Alejandro entra en ese momento.

-----------------"Todo está listo capitán Sparrow; solo tenemos que esperar a que el sol comience a asomarse en el horizonte.

-----------------"Perfecto compañero; Dile a Gibbs que dirija curso a mar abierto; den uso a cada vela de este barco; y anclen al filo del alba.

-----------------"Como usted ordene capitán.

En el Poseidón; Will tiene el telescopio y observa cuidadosamente el rumbo del Perla Negra; las nubes grises se han ido; la noche es clara; y las luces guían la travesía del veloz barco negro. Zara permanece al lado de Will; esperando buenas noticias.

------------------"¿Qué pasa Will?

Will sonríe; pues el movimiento del Perla Negra es el esperando.

-------------------"Se han colocado en rumbo; ordena que bajen la vela mayor; tenemos que reducir velocidad para mantenernos a la distancia adecuada; y que los demás se alisten con las armas y los botes.

-------------------"Enseguida.

En Port Royal; una flota completa de barcos se prepara para zarpar; irán a dar apoyo al capitán Jack Sparrow y todos sus seguidores; en uno de esos barcos viajará Kassandra acompañada del Comodoro Ludlow y el gobernador Swann. Los tres se encuentran en el muelle.

-----------------"Su llegada a Port Royal me llenó de esperanza; ahora no se si fue mejor confiar en usted; o dejar que Cutler Beckett manejara la suerte de mi hija.

------------------"Beckett quería colgar a su hija por razones injustas. Y dificilmente creo que cumpliera al final con su parte del trato. Yo espero descubrir la verdad; y si es culpable; con mucho pesar me veré obligado a medirla con la misma vara con la que pienso medir a Beckett y a sus seguidores.

Kassandra toma la palabra.

-------------------"La suerte y la vida de Elizabeth Swann no están del todo en sus manos Comodoro Ludlow.

El gobernador Swann se siente agobiado con esas palabras; mientras que el Comodoro no las comprende.

Pasan las horas; Mirka se encuentra en la cubierta de Poseidón; esperando; ansiando que llegue la madrugada. Y poco a poco sus plegarias son escuchadas; porque la alborada se hace presente; el negro color de la noche comienza a atenuarse; y Elizabeth; comienza a despertar de su sueño profundo. La joven Swann se siente mareada; agobiada por las terribles pesadillas que ha tenido. Lo primero que hace al sentarse en la cama es mirar sus manos; se siente aliviada al ver que no están empapadas de sangre; aunque el recuerdo de esta cruel visión aún la atormenta.

Elizabeth se pone lentamente de pie; le extraña tanto silencio; al mirar por la ventana se da cuenta de que el amanecer se acerca; sus colores comienzan a aflorar en el horizonte. La joven sale a cubierta y se sorprende al verla vacía; es como si todos hubieran desaparecido. Hay mucho desorden en cubierta; y ni un solo bote. Pero al mirar hacia el enorme mástil principal; ve a Jack de espaldas y de inmediato va hacia él.

------------------"¿Dónde están todos Jack?

------------------"Les ordené que abandonaran el barco.

------------------"¿Por qué?

------------------"El Kraken.

Elizabeth comienza a temblar de miedo y abraza a Jack; el capitán Sparrow resiente el abrazo de esa mujer; la detesta; pero tiene que aguantar hasta el final.

-------------------"¡Tenemos que irnos!

-------------------"No podemos; fueron muy claros al decir que si te veían a bordo del último bote te dispararían; tienes la marca negra en la mano querida; esa cosa nos arrastrará a todos a las profundidades con tal de cumplir con la orden de Jones; o sea devorarte.

Elizabeth no sabe qué hacer; ni qué decir; ella no quiere morir; y no quiere que Jack la abandone. Pero el audaz capitán Sparrow ya tiene planes; y piensa ponerlos en marcha ahora mismo.

------------------"He decidido quedarme contigo.

------------------"¿Morir juntos?

------------------"No podemos abandonar el barco; Eres mi esposa; no puedo dejarte. Y además; el capitán se hunde con su barco; no lo olvides.

Jack toma a Elizabeth de la mano; y la acerca al mástil; están frente a frente como en aquel fatídico día; solo que la víctima ahora es la joven Swann y no Jack.

-----------------"Yo te abandoné; y ahora tu decides morir a mi lado. Me amas; ahora lo se; y no se si merezco tanto amor.

Jack quisiera darle la respuesta a esa premisa pero no es el momento; lentamente Jack acerca sus labios a los de Elizabeth. Se besan; y ella está tan ciega en su amor por él que no se da cuenta de que su amado la está atando al mástil; solo al escuchar el crujido del acero al cerrarse; y la presión en su muñeca; es que se da cuenta de la realidad. Pero Jack no piensa darle la oportunidad de liberarse como él lo hizo antes de toparse cara a cara con la bestia de Jones. Jack toma la otra mano de Elizabeth y la ata al mástil; dejándola vulnerable. Elizabeth siente que el alma se le parte en mil pedazos; y ahora entiende muchas cosas; las lágrimas brotan y el dolor es tan intenso que no puede dejar salir las palabras.

--------------------"Duele¿verdad? La traición; una de las acciones más repugnantes que existen entre los seres humanos. Yo sentí lo mismo que debes estar sintiendo tú en este momento; pero ahora tú; vas a experimentar el miedo en su más horrenda expresión.

Elizabeth finalmente logra hablar.

--------------------"¿Por qué?

--------------------"¿Por qué?

Jack le muestra a Elizabeth la cicatriz en su muñeca; cicatriz que ha sido abierta dos veces y que marca su unión y su amor por Mirka.

-------------------"La nube negra que confundía mis recuerdos desapareció; la sangre de la mujer que amo la hizo disiparse por completo. Recuerdo todo; tus vilezas se terminaron; querida. Hoy; es día de cobro; para Davy Jones; para Mirka y para mí. Vas a pagar por haberme separado de mi amada esposa; gracias a eso no pude estar presente en el nacimiento de mis hijos; porque sabes; soy padre de gemelos.

Elizabeth llora amargamente; esas revelaciones le duelen profundamente, son como puñaladas al corazón. Jack puede verlo; pero no piensa detenerse ni conmoverse.

-------------------"Vas a pagar por la muerte de la tribu de Mirka. Asesina.

-------------------"¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto; no puedes dejarme morir!

-------------------"Claro que puedo; estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo. No me interesa respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras; tampoco tengo ganas de regresar a las fauces de esa bestia asquerosa. Lo peor es que ni siquiera te vas a morir del todo; estarás en un purgatorio eterno; ni entre los vivos, ni entre los muertos. Y mientras tú pagas por tus crueles acciones; Mirka y yo viviremos amándonos intensamente; con nuestros hermosos bebés. No sabes como he tenido que fingir todos estos días; actuando; haciéndote sentir que te amaba cuando en realidad tu cercanía me provocaba náuseas. Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido; vendiste tu alma con tal de tenerme aferrado a tus garras; casi matas a un hombre que vivió para amarte por mucho tiempo. Te mereces este final.

Elizabeth ya no soporta tanto dolor.

----------------------"¡Basta; Basta; ya no sigas; ¿Qué quieres que te diga; que me arrepiento de lo que hice?! Pues no; ¡no me arrepiento de nada; porque todo lo que hice fue en nombre del amor; nadie en este mundo; ni siquiera Mirka será capaz de amarte como te amo yo!

---------------------"Menos mal; porque tu forma de amar es peligrosa; es mezquina; egoísta y traicionera. Eres un total fiasco; Elizabeth. Lamento mucho haberme cruzado en tu camino; lamento haberte querido alguna vez; pero no lamento tu partida de este mundo.

Jack saca el pañuelo impregnado con la sangre de Elizabeth; ahora ella se da cuenta que el incidente de la daga fue planificado.

-------------------"En cuanto este pañuelito toque el agua; el Kraken sabrá que estás a bordo.

Elizabeth está derrotada; herida en lo más profundo de su alma; ha tocado fondo pero ya de nada vale decir que lo siente; el arrepentimiento no va a salvarla; ha perdido al hombre que ama; eso es peor que cualquier cosa para ella. Ya ni siquiera siente temor del Kraken. Jack se acerca a ella para darle la estocada final; se miran a los ojos; Elizabeth derrama lágrimas de dolor; de rabia; de impotencia y también de amor; un amor enfermizo; desenfrenado y errado; pero tan cierto como su existencia. En la mirada de Jack solo hay rencor; pero ciertamente es notable que está disfrutando del momento. Jack besa a Elizabeth de nuevo; pero con rudeza; buscando herirla emocionalmente; quiere marcar su partida con un beso traidor; tal como lo hizo ella en aquella ocasión. El beso cruel es roto por Jack; las miradas de ambos se cruzan.

-------------------"No lo lamento. Y te lo digo de verdad.

Elizabeth se está desmoronando; pero piensa darle una respuesta; una que espera lo marque de por vida y lo haga recordarla por el resto de su vida.

-------------------"Te amo Jack; mi amor te va a acechar por siempre; seré un fantasma en tu vida; vas a tener que cargar con mi muerte en tu conciencia por el resto de tu vida. Yo se lo que se siente.

Jack le sonríe maliciosamente y se separa de ella; el capitán Sparrow camina hacia una de las barandas de cubierta; y deja caer el pañuelo manchado con la sangre de Elizabeth al agua.

En el Poseidón; Mirka se encuentra en la proa; concentrada; Dalma está a su lado.

-------------------"Dale la orden; el olor de la sangre lo ha despertado. Espera por ti.

Mirka dirige su mirada al mar; puede ver la siniestra silueta del Kraken. La princesa de los gitanos cierra los ojos; y hace que la voz de su alma sea escuchada por el Kraken.

"_Ve hacia el Perla Negra; allí se encuentra tu presa; tiene la marca; te ordeno que la destruyas"._

Mirka abre los ojos; Dalma la observa satisfecha; y se separa de ella para dar las órdenes pertinentes a Will y al resto de la tripulación.

--------------------"¡Está hecho; prepárense para la guerra!

Pero no muy lejos de allí; el barco de Beckett sigue su curso. El malvado lord entra en su cabina y se encuentra allí con Maccus. La impresión de ver al primer oficial al mando de Davy Jones en su cabina es evidente.

---------------------"¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

---------------------"Descuide; mi lord; no vengo en representación de mi ya bastante devaluado capitán.

---------------------"Explícate.

---------------------"La princesa gitana siempre estuvo un paso delante de usted; las fuerzas del bien la acompañan; Davy Jones ya es una marioneta en las manos de la bella Mirka Darij.

---------------------"¡No es cierto!

---------------------"Si no hace que este barco vire a babor a toda vela; Mirka destruirá el arma que usted necesita para dominar a su amada empresa y a los siete mares.

Beckett tiene una mirada desesperada; de inmediato abandona la cabina y sube a cubierta.

--------------------"¡Mercer!

--------------------"¡¿Qué sucede mi lord?!

--------------------"¡Que Norrington prepare a los soldados; y que este barco vire a babor a toda vela de inmediato!

--------------------"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

--------------------"La guerra ha comenzado. ¡Muévete!

En el Perla Negra; Elizabeth ve como Jack abandona el barco dejándola a su suerte; tal y como ella lo hizo una vez. La ironía es demasiado cruel; la soledad a su alrededor es pesada; el silencio es aterrador. Una espesa niebla comienza a adueñarse del ambiente; eso indica que el fin está cerca. De pronto; un fuerte movimiento hace que el barco se sacuda. El terror invade a Elizabeth porque sabe que el Kraken ya está a punto de aparecer. Ella intenta zafarse de sus ataduras pero es imposible.

-------------------"¡Jack; Jack tienes que volver, no me puedes dejar morir! Maldita sea. Esto no me puede estar pasando. ¡Ayúdenme; alguien ayúdeme!

El Barco de Beckett ya ha cambiado de rumbo; Norrington prepara a los soldados. Mercer insiste en saber que es lo que ocurre; así que de nuevo se acerca al atribulado lord.

-----------------"¡Por el amor de Dios mi lord; tiene que decirme que es lo que ocurre!

-----------------"Jack Sparrow y mi hermosa princesa gitana han desatado la guerra; y si no llego a tiempo y la detengo; estaremos mucho más que perdidos. No tendremos nada.

-----------------"¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto?

-----------------"Una fuente interna del Holandés Errante me lo acaba de confirmar.

-----------------"¡Usted no puede creerle; recuerde que Jones lo tiene amenazado; seguramente es un engaño! Si sigue adelante nos llevará a todos ¡directo a la muerte!

-----------------"Es un riesgo que pienso correr mi estimado Mercer.

-----------------"Pues yo no.

Lord Beckett se disgusta al escuchar a Mercer decir eso.

-----------------"¿Qué dices?

-----------------"No quiero seguir adelante con esto; ¡ha ido demasiado lejos! Me retiro; ya no deseo seguir apoyándolo en esta locura. Quiero vivir.

Cutler Beckett se siente defraudado; herido; ya que por muchos años Mercer había sido su mejor aliado; confidente y amigo. Lentamente Lord Beckett se acerca a Mercer.

-----------------"Es una pena; que lo que más queremos en el mundo; es lo que nunca se nos concede.

Y diciendo esto; Beckett saca una daga de su cinturón y la clava en el pecho de Mercer. La agonizante mirada de Mercer se encuentre con el brillo maligno de los ojos de Beckett; hasta que finalmente sucumbe; y cae muerto a los pies del infame lord. Norrington no puede creer lo que ha pasado; todos están impactados. Beckett se altera al ver que todos están petrificados en sus puestos.

------------------"¡Si no quieren unirse a este traidor; apúrense; vuelvan a sus puestos y hagan que este barco navegue más rápido que el mismo viento!

Todos vuelven a sus puestos; Beckett se acerca a Norrington y a otros tres soldados.

------------------"Saquen los despojos de ese traidor de mi barco.

Beckett se retira con una frialdad impresionante; dejando a Norrington con una gran angustia.

Pero algo más que angustia es lo que vive Elizabeth en el Perla Negra; son largos los minutos; el Kraken se está tomando su tiempo; juega con las emociones de su víctima. Las deudas por traición son las que se cobran con más tortura. Hasta que finalmente; los gigantescos tentáculos del Kraken se asoman por los cuatro costados del Perla Negra; Elizabeth siente un miedo indescriptible; pero se da cuenta de que no hay nada que hacer; la niebla parecer ser gentil; pues está haciendo que la visión de su muerte sea menos clara a sus ojos. Elizabeth respira profundo y trata de enfrentar con dignidad lo inevitable. Al mirar a su derecha; la aterrada joven puede ver como se asoma la enorme cabeza de la feroz bestia. Verdugo y víctima están cara a cara. Pero cuando el Kraken comienza a abrir sus enormes fauces y está listo para devorar a Elizabeth y arrastrarla con el Perla hacia las profundidades; llueven de la nada arpones que se clavan en el Kraken; Elizabeth no puede entender lo que sucede; de todos modos se agacha para no ser víctima del misterioso ataque; ataque que probablemente logre salvarla o alargarle la agonía.

La lluvia de flechas continúa; El Kraken se aleja del Perla; se retuerce tratando de escapar; sus tentáculos y todo su viscoso cuerpo están sucumbiendo dolorosamente al veneno que la sangre de la innombrable representa para el. El Poseidón se mantiene maravillosamente oculto entre la niebla; pero Elizabeth comienza a distinguirlo. De pronto; los tripulantes del Perla comienzan a regresar poco a poco; disparando al Kraken que sigue luchando ferozmente contra la muerte. Pero Poseidón no le da tregua; los cañones lo siguen destrozando; las flechas envenenadas con la sangre de la innombrable lo siguen quemando; poco a poco se está rindiendo; el mar se agita con sus desesperados intentos de atacar a Poseidón; intentos que son infructuosos. Los arpones se siguen lanzando; el Kraken está muriendo ante la mirada de alegría de todos los que tripulan el Poseidón; Zara dispara flechas sin detenerse; mientras que Will apoya a los gitanos que lanzan los arpones. Es un ataque intenso; pero el efecto es el deseado.

En el Perla Negra; Barbosa toma a Elizabeth por el cabello y la obliga a ponerse de pie.

----------------"Si creíste que esto era lo peor que te podía pasar hoy; lamento decirte que estás muy equivocada.

----------------"¡¿Qué es todo esto?!

----------------"Esto; es una dulce y muy bien planeada venganza. No sabes como lamento haberme perdido el espectáculo de hace un momento; pero teníamos que permanecer ocultos para que todo saliera como estaba pautado. Tu calvario apenas comienza.

Los disparos siguen en el mar; el Kraken se retuerce; hasta que de pronto se sumerge en las profundidades. Will se preocupa y ordena que todo se detenga; Mirka se une a él. El joven Turner se preocupa al ver a Zara tan cerca de la baranda de popa.

-------------------"¡Zara; aléjate de ahí!

La joven obedece el mandato de Will.

-----------------"Esa sangre tiene que matarlo.

-----------------"No pierdas la fe en esa sangre Mirka; no ahora. ¡Todos sigan en sus puestos!

De pronto; el Kraken surge de las profundidades; terriblemente herido; destrozado y ante la mirada atónita de todos; estalla en miles de pedazos. Jack apenas acababa de regresar a la cubierta del Perla cuando el estruendo lo hizo caer junto a Gibbs y a Alejandro en la zona de carga.

------------------"¡Lo logramos!

------------------"Yo hasta no ver, no creer. ¿Se encuentran bien?

------------------"Esta caída solo valdrá la pena si ese monstruo finalmente pasó a mejor vida.

De pronto; pedazos del Kraken comienzan a caer en la cubierta del Perla Negra; respondiendo así a las dudas de Jack; Gibbs y Alejandro.

------------------"Me parece que esto es una buena señal capitán.

------------------"Si; pero eso también significa que van a tener mucho que limpiar.

En el Poseidón todo es celebración; han logrado eliminar a la bestia más temida de los siete mares. Mirka se siente orgullosa de sí misma y de todos sus compañeros. Zara se acerca a ella.

-----------------"Lo hicimos.

-----------------"Si; la muerte del Kraken ha sido la declaración de guerra. La batalla final se avecina.

-----------------"Si vencimos a esa cosa; podremos con los miserables que nos persiguen.

Mirka y Zara se dan la mano. Will se acerca a ellas.

-------------------"Es ahora Mirka; enfrenta a tu enemiga y déjale saber lo que le espera.

En el Perla Negra; Alejandro, Barbosa, Raggetti y Pintel montan guardia alrededor de Elizabeth. Ella se siente como fiera enjaulada; no puede creer lo que ha pasado, pero tiene miedo de la siguiente acción de Jack.

De pronto; el silencio en cubierta es roto por el ruido de pasos; Elizabeth mira al frente y ve a Jack y a Mirka que se acercan; los dos tomados de la mano; se puede ver la alegría y el orgullo del triunfo en sus rostros. Mirka se separa de Jack y camina hacia Elizabeth, Barbosa mira a su hija con orgullo y con un gesto, hace que todos se retiren para que Mirka pueda tener libertad de enfrentarse a su peor enemiga. Finalmente Mirka y Elizabeth están cara a cara. Mirka trata de mantenerse serena; pero en realidad la rabia la consume.

--------------------"Alejandro; libérala.

Alejandro obedece a Mirka; y libera las manos de Elizabeth del mástil. Gibbs se acerca a Jack.

------------------"¿Cree que enfrentarlas así sea buena idea?

------------------"Mi amada esposa merece este momento; por nada del mundo se lo pienso negar.

Mirka y Elizabeth se miran fijamente; el odio es mutuo entre las dos. La princesa gitana está lista para enfrentar a su enemiga.

-------------------"¿No te hace feliz verme; o si?

Elizabeth no le responde; así que Mirka decide hacerlo por ella.

------------------"No te preocupes; a mí tampoco me alegra verte.

Mirka se acerca y con todas sus fuerzas le da una cachetada a Elizabeth. La joven Swann queda atontada por unos segundos. Mirka saca su daga; empuja a Elizabeth contra el mástil y le coloca el filo de su daga en el cuello.

------------------"Te preguntarás por qué me tomé la molestia de salvarte la vida; cuando lo que más deseaba era verte morir; pues la respuesta es muy sencilla; será la justicia de los hombres la que se hará cargo de ti; no la justicia de Davy Jones. Pagarás por la muerte de mi gente, por haberme separado de Jack con una maldita niebla infernal, por todo el daño que me has hecho; pero a mi modo. Es una pena que no seas gitana; de serlo mi ley decidiría tu suerte, y hubiera sido mucho peor para ti. Estas acabada.

Elizabeth mira a Mirka con un odio profundo. Mirka ya no desea tenerla de frente.

-------------------"¡Enciérrenla; no quiero volver a verla hasta que pisemos Port Royal con la victoria! Y pueda ver con mis ojos que se hace justicia.

Elizabeth es llevada a rastras por Alejandro y Pintel hacia el interior del Perla Negra. Mirka por fin puede sentirse satisfecha; al menos por ahora.

_**Continuará…..**_


	41. Chapter 41 El Ultimo Latido

En el Holandés Errante hay un silencio sepulcral; todos sienten la muerte del Kraken en lo más profundo de sus negras almas. Pero quien realmente está sufriendo es Davy Jones. El amargado capitán se mantiene firme en la proa de su lúgubre barco; lamentando en silencio la muerte de su más poderosa arma. Serkán, quien está disfrutando de la pena que se vive en el Holandés Errante; se acerca al capitán.

------------------"Me parece que usted subestimó demasiado a mi hermana y a mi cuñado capitán Jones.

------------------"Esto no ha terminado.

------------------"¿En serio? A mí me parece que su leyenda como terror de los siete mares está a punto de terminar.

------------------"Me parece que me estás minimizando. Aún me quedan estrategias muy buenas para manejar a tu hermana. Pienso cobrarle por la muerte del Kraken; pagará el precio más alto.

------------------"Mi hermana lo tiene en sus manos; está acabado capitán. Por fin seré libre.

------------------"Desaparece de mi presencia antes de que decida un futuro menos próspero para ti.

Serkán se retira con una gran sonrisa. Davy Jones sabe que hasta cierto punto Serkán tiene razón; pero no piensa rendirse sin antes dar la mejor batalla de su vida. Sabe que tiene que matar a todos sus enemigos antes de que su corazón sea destruido; sobre todo, desea ser él mismo quien termine con la vida de Mirka.

Mientras; el barco de Beckett viaja a toda vela; Maccus se aparece ante el atribulado lord.

----------------"Demasiado tarde.

----------------"Me tiene harto tu manera de aparecer. Y no entiendo tu repentino interés en hacer alianza conmigo.

----------------"¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Dije que ya es demasiado tarde. La chica gitana mató al Kraken.

----------------"¡Eso no es posible!

----------------"Lo hizo. Esa mujer es la ladrona y guerrera más impresionante que he conocido.

----------------"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en ese punto. ¡Lo que no entiendo es como pudo haber matado al Kraken! Espero que me cuentes.

----------------"El como lo hizo no es lo importante. Hemos perdido el arma que nos consagraba como terror de los mares. Espero comprendas que debes ayudar a vengar la muerte del Kraken.

----------------"Eso dalo por hecho. Nadie arruina mis planes y vive para glorificarse de la hazaña. Lo que quiero dejar perfectamente claro es que Mirka Darij es mía; y quiero que Jack Sparrow viva lo suficiente para que pueda ver cuando me quede con ella.

---------------"Le aconsejo que se concentre mejor en arrebatarle el corazón del capitán Jones.

---------------"¡Yo se perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer! No necesito de tus consejos.

Maccus se acerca a Lord Beckett.

--------------"El Holandés Errante necesita de un corazón vivo; no es simplemente un barco tripulado por condenados. Es una leyenda del mar; y como tal; va a imponerse para sobrevivir. Si Jones muere; todos los que estamos de su lado nos iremos con él. Pero el Holandés Errante va a reclamar una nueva alma, un nuevo corazón. Espero que comprenda lo que trato de decirle con esto.

Maccus desaparece. Lord Beckett ahora está más furioso que nunca.

Mientras; Elizabeth se encuentra encerrada en una de las celdas del Perla Negra. Sabe que todo ha terminado para ella; ya no tiene ilusiones, ni ambiciones, en su corazón solo hay derrota, dolor, amargura y una profunda tristeza. Las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos sin esfuerzo alguno. De pronto; se escuchan pasos; alguien viene bajando las escaleras, pero no le importa. Quien quiera que sea el visitante ya está cerca. Elizabeth levanta la vista y ve a Mirka frente a su celda. Las dos se miran fijamente, el rencor es mutuo.

--------------------"¿Vienes a regocijarte con tu obra princesa gitana?

--------------------"El papel de víctima no te queda; así que no te esfuerces.

--------------------"¿No me crees capaz de sufrir?

--------------------"Yo no se de qué estas hecha Elizabeth Swann. Y realmente no me interesa tu sufrimiento; ya que a que a ti nunca te importó el mío. Me entregaste a Davy Jones para quedarte con Jack cuando ya sabías que me amaba, que era mi esposo. No tienes idea de lo que padecí al lado de ese monstruo miserable. Nada de lo que sientes ahora se puede comparar con lo que yo sufrí¡pensando en como mi gente fue destruida por esa maldita bestia; gracias a ti y a Davy Jones¡No tienes idea de cómo se me quebró el alma cuando vi a mi hermano convertido en una de las almas perdidas del Holandés Errante! Mi único hermano; mi sangre, mi familia. Y con él; también perdía a la mujer que ocupó el lugar de mi madre; mi Yesenia. Después; gracias a la niebla del olvido yo me tuve que tragar el dolor de no poder estar con Jack; ¡me tuve que contener la rabia de saber que tú estabas ocupando mi lugar; en su vida y en su cama! Tú no puedes saber como me sentí cuando tuve que dar a luz a mis hijos; sin la presencia de su padre. No puedes comprender eso; porque tienes el alma negra y corrompida por el egoísmo, por un sentimiento maligno que no se puede llamar amor. Mi amor por Jack es puro; tanto; que si él te hubiera escogido sobre mí en el pasado; les habría dado mi bendición con tal de verlo feliz. Pero la vida es justa; y el verdadero amor ganó la batalla.

Elizabeth se siente miserable; pero no piensa demostrárselo a Mirka. La sangre de los gitanos la va a tener en sus manos por siempre, será un tormento que la perseguirá hasta el final de sus días.

-------------------"Tal vez yo no he sufrido tanto como tú; yo no era mala, ni egoísta. Yo me enamoré sinceramente de Will desde que era una niña. Pero apareció Jack; y se me descontroló la vida, el alma y el corazón. Luché para que lo que él me hacía sentir se desvaneciera; pero fue más fuerte que yo. Y mira hasta donde he llegado.

------------------"Eso no te justifica.

------------------"Tal vez no. Pero lo que siento, me ayuda a no sentirme culpable por nada de lo que he hecho. No me arrepiento, gracias a lo que hice viví los momentos más bellos de mi vida al lado del hombre que amo. Aunque la magia negra lo haya guiado; igual fui suya, igual fui feliz. ¡Esos momentos van a vivir en mi memoria por siempre; nadie me los va a poder quitar!

-----------------"Eres el peor ser humano que he conocido; y te juro que te voy a hacer pagar por lo que me hiciste.

-----------------"Los gitanos no valen nada Mirka; ningún tribunal del mundo me va a condenar por haberme deshecho de una tribu de miserables…como tú.

A Mirka le duelen las palabras de Elizabeth; pero igual piensa seguir firme en que se le haga justicia a su gente.

------------------"Ya veremos quien tiene la razón al final. Pero aún si la ley no me apoyara y quedaras libre. Al menos me queda la satisfacción de que vivirás sabiendo que Jack me ama; que tenemos dos hijos hermosos y que viviremos juntos para siempre. Amándonos día y noche; por el resto de nuestras vidas. Mientras que tú; vas a estar sola, relegada del mundo por tu pasado de pirata; porque eso eres ahora ante los ojos de tu mundo de aristócratas. Dime; ¿Quién es en verdad la miserable?

Mirka ha logrado golpear a Elizabeth con sus palabras donde más le duele. Las dos están muy heridas; se odian y lo único que desean es lastimarse mutuamente. Finalmente Mirka decide darle el mensaje final a Elizabeth.

----------------"Pienso ponerte seguridad frente a tu celda cuando la batalla inicie. No voy a permitir que te escapes aprovechando el furor de la batalla que se avecina.

Mirka y Elizabeth intercambian miradas de odio. Mirka ya no tolera estar frente a ella.

---------------"Que pases un buen día.

Mirka abandona el área de las celdas a toda prisa. Elizabeth se queda llorando de rabia y de dolor.

La princesa gitana sube a cubierta y es recibida por su amado Jack. Los dos se abrazan fuertemente.

---------------"Fuiste a verla a pesar de que te dije que no era buena idea y de que no quería que lo hicieras.

---------------"Tenía que desahogarme; decirle en su cara lo que se merece. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba tratando de buscar algo en ella que me mostrara arrepentimiento; algo que me hiciera odiarla menos. Pero fue inútil; esa mujer es insufrible. Y aunque se que odiar es errado; comprendo que mi odio es justificado.

---------------"Mejor deja de pensar en ella. Recuerda que esto no ha terminado; lo peor está por venir.

---------------"Lo se.

Todos limpian la cubierta del Perla; están sacando pedazos del Kraken de muchas áreas del barco. Del mismo modo los tripulantes del Poseidón tratan de que el barco recupere el esplendor perdido gracias a los restos apestosos del Kraken que ahora adornan horriblemente la cubierta. Will observa como Zara evita tener que ayudar en la limpieza.

---------------"Oye; este también es tu barco.

---------------"Por favor no me obligues a hacerlo; ese animal era realmente asqueroso; y lo sigue siendo después de muerto. ¿Sabes? Creo que mejor voy a revisar el armamento.

Will sonríe al ver que Zara huye de la escena para no tener que ensuciarse las manos con los restos del Kraken.

Así van pasando las horas; los trabajos de limpieza en ambos barcos han terminado. Algunos se dedican a trabajar; otros a revisar el armamento de los barcos. Hay una paz muy especial en el ambiente; pues con la muerte del Kraken también ha muerto la mitad del odio y la corrupción que los acechaba. Pero la tensión sigue presente, aún falta la batalla final.

Elizabeth se siente como fiera enjaulada; pero lo que más le duele es haber perdido a Jack para siempre. Ahora es a ella a quien le duelen los recuerdos de lo vivido, y que ya no podrá ser. Y cuando medita más profundamente; el dolor de haber perdido a Will también lacera su corazón. Ha perdido a dos hombres maravillosos; hombres honorables que ahora la desprecian y que jamás podrán perdonarla. Peor aún será cuando se enfrente a su padre; seguramente la repudiará cuando se entere que se convirtió en la aliada de un demonio y en una asesina por el amor de un pirata. Elizabeth sabe que lo que le espera no es fácil; probablemente la encierren de por vida o la envíen a la horca. Tiene que pensar en algo para salvarse de ambos escenarios; algo se le tiene que ocurrir.

Mientras; una reunión se desarrolla en la cubierta del Perla Negra entre Jack, Mirka, Tía Dalma, Barbosa, Will, Zara, Alejandro, Gibbs y Saíd.

------------------"Tenemos que salir mar afuera cuanto antes; hay que enfrentar a los enemigos tan pronto aparezcan y atacarlos con todo lo que tenemos.

------------------"Al mal paso darle prisa.

------------------"Sin el Kraken Davy Jones está muy devaluado; pero no por eso deja de ser peligroso.

------------------"Bien dicho Zara; del mismo modo tenemos que cuidarnos de Beckett.

Will toma la palabra.

-----------------"Beckett; es en él en quien debemos concentrarnos más; para llevarlo a donde queremos y hacerle pagar por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Jack tiene una duda muy importante en cuanto a ese particular.

------------------"Y yo me pregunto; ¿Qué sucederá si no logramos llevar a Beckett a donde queremos?

Mirka toma la palabra.

------------------"Tenemos que lograrlo a como de lugar. No podemos sacrificar justos por pecadores al final de todo esto.

Todos guardan silencio; Mirka mira los rostros de sus amigos y de los dos hombres más valiosos de su vida; su padre y su amado esposo.

------------------"Yesenia solía decir; que un héroe no debe dejar un legado corto en la tierra; que debe luchar por vivir con la misma fuerza con la que lucha para hacer justicia; para que pueda ver y contar a otros las maravillas de sus hazañas. Los sacrificios no siempre son el camino hacia la victoria; no lo olviden.

Todos comprenden lo que Mirka quiso decir; y están dispuestos a dar el todo por el todo para no dejar un corto legado en la historia del mar. Cada día que pasa Barbosa se siente más orgulloso de su hija. Con solo verla se emociona.

Pero mientras se detallan los planes finales en la cubierta del Perla Negra; en el barco de Beckett solo hay miedo y confusión. Norrington está reunido con el teniente Thomas.

-----------------"Esto no me gusta nada James; Lord Beckett está obstinado en atrapar a esa dichosa princesa gitana aún cuando va en contra de las órdenes de Davy Jones.

-----------------"No podemos hacer nada; es ella quien tiene el poder ahora.

-----------------"Somos más en número; deberíamos amotinarnos en contra de Beckett; tomar el control y salir con vida de todo este asunto.

-----------------"Ir en contra de Beckett es dar un paso hacia la horca o la prisión perpetua. Tenemos que seguir apoyándolo. Tal vez podamos recuperar el corazón de Jones.

El vigía se dirige a ellos.

-----------------"Llegaremos al punto de inicio para el amanecer.

-----------------"Gracias Conrad.

El vigía se retira. Norrington se queda muy pensativo.

-----------------"Estamos a media travesía; y el enemigo está mejor preparado. Solo espero que Davy Jones no nos dé da espalda al final. Pues temo que su deseo de continuar su existencia sea más fuerte que su sentido de la lealtad.

Un poco más lejos de la ruta; los barcos de la Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa navegan a toda vela y con rumbo fijo; el viento está a su favor; y aunque llevan dos días de desventaja; tienen la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para apoyar al Capitán Jack Sparrow y a su gente en su ofensiva contra los enemigos de la Corona.

El Comodoro Ludlow está reunido con el primer oficial al mando; el Teniente Alexander y con el gobernador Swann.

------------------"Si el viento se pone en contra perderemos otras seis millas náuticas.

------------------"Oremos para que el viento siga a favor y fuerte. Que todos nuestros barcos hagan uso de cada vela que posean; y de los remeros. No podemos seguir perdiendo tiempo.

El gobernador toma la palabra.

------------------"Está usted muy deseoso de encontrar a mi hija para juzgarla.

El comodoro toma de muy mal modo el comentario del gobernador.

------------------"Mi mayor deseo es hacer justicia y ayudar a quienes me necesitan en este momento. Y por el bien de todos; llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El gobernador se retira molesto de la cabina.

Las horas siguen su curso; Jack y Mirka se encuentran en la intimidad de la cabina principal.

-------------------"Espero que mis palabras permanezcan en tu mente cuando la batalla inicie. Te conozco Jack; te gusta hacer actos heroicos en los momentos más críticos. No lo hagas de nuevo; no si las cosas son desfavorables.

------------------"Haré cualquier cosa que me garantice que tú vas a vivir para amar y cuidar a nuestros hijos al final de todo esto.

------------------"¡No quiero perderte; saldremos de esto juntos y serán los villanos quienes pierdan; no tú, ni mi padre, ni nuestros amigos!

Jack besa tiernamente a Mirka. El dulce beso termina y Jack la mira fijamente a los ojos.

------------------"Pienso protegerte con todas mis fuerzas; pero quiero que sepas que me interesa mucho mantenerme con vida para estar contigo y con nuestros hijos.

------------------"Así esta mejor. Te amo.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente.

Las horas siguen pasando; y con ellas la cercanía de la batalla. Poseidón y el Perla Negra se hacen a la mar nuevamente; a toda vela se internan en mar abierto; esperando a que el enemigo se muestre en todo su esplendor con los primeros rayos del sol. Tía Dalma contempla el cielo nocturno; rogando en silencio a los espíritus para que la victoria sea completa. Ella sabe que tiene mucho que perder si Davy Jones continúa con vida y descubre su presencia en mar abierto. En el Perla Negra; Gibbs se encuentra en el timón en compañía del Capitán Sparrow y de Alejandro.

----------------"Quiero que todas las armas estén listas y expuestas antes del amanecer.

----------------"Como usted ordene capitán.

----------------"No pierdas el rumbo Gibbs.

----------------"Por nada del mundo; pierda cuidado.

Mientras tanto Mirka intenta descansar un poco. No puede apartar a sus hijos del pensamiento; los extraña, y le preocupa que algo salga mal. ¿Qué sería de sus bebés si algo malo les llegara a pasar a ella o a Jack? Mirka dirige sus pensamientos hacia un nivel más espiritual.

"_Madre mía; querida Yesenia, mi amado pueblo gitano; ustedes que ya se encuentran ante la presencia de nuestra dulce patrona Santa Sara; y ante la Gloria de Dios; rueguen para que el mal no nos venza; pidan por nuestra protección. Que todos salgamos con vida al final de esta batalla"._

Mirka eleva sus plegarias; y las horas siguen su curso. El amanecer se acerca y los barcos se preparan para lo que pueda ocurrir. Tanto el Poseidón como el Perla Negra han bajado algunas velas; para reducir velocidad y evitar colisiones. Alejandro está en la torre de vigía del Perla; y de pronto; divisa un barco a estribor. Es el barco de Beckett. Alejandro está listo para dar la alarma.

--------------------"¡Barco enemigo a estribor!

Jack, Gibbs, Mirka, y Saíd se preparan. Todos comienzan a tomar sus puestos de trabajo y combate. Jack está listo para dar las órdenes.

--------------------"¡Todos a sus puestos; nadie dispara hasta que Mirka y yo demos la orden; todos saben lo que tienen que hacer y los errores están total y absolutamente prohibidos!

Mirka se acerca a Saíd.

-------------------"Quiero que protejan el corazón de Davy Jones.

-------------------"Descuida. ¿Y que hacemos con esa mujer; la dejamos encerrada?

-------------------"Quiero que tenga protección. Muerta no sirve a mis intereses; tampoco quiero que se escape.

En el Poseidón, todos se preparan de la misma forma. Zara supervisa a quienes manejan el armamento. Will observa el barco que se acerca; deseoso que se inicie la batalla.

Todo es suspenso; el Perla está listo; y Poseidón también. En la cubierta del barco de Beckett todo es nerviosismo. Norrington observa con su telescopio a ambos barcos y se da cuenta de que será una batalla perdida. Beckett se acerca a Norrington y le arrebata el telescopio. James pretende hacerlo reaccionar.

-----------------"¿Qué se supone que haremos ahora? Somos un barco contra dos bien armados ¡barcos piratas!

----------------"Tranquilo Norrington; no estamos solos en esto.

----------------"Si lo dice por Davy Jones; dudo mucho que le interese apoyarnos.

De pronto; en frente de Poseidón y el Perla Negra; surge de las profundidades el Holandés Errante; todos se colocan en sus puestos; Mirka y Jack toman el liderazgo en el Perla; mientras que Will y Zara hacen lo mismo en el Poseidón. Dalma mientras tanto permanece cerca de las cabinas en el Poseidón; donde puede verlo todo, pero donde ella no puede ser vista por Davy Jones.

El capitán Jones se dirige a Jack y a Mirka.

---------------"¡El flamante matrimonio Sparrow!

Jack toma la palabra.

---------------"¡Tan flamantes como enamorados mi querido cara de pez; es una pena que tú no puedas disfrutar de los placeres del romance!

---------------"¡Quizás si me devuelven mi corazón pueda restaurarlo para volver a ser el romántico pirata que una vez fui!

Mirka está lista a responder.

-----------------"¡Tu corazón sigue latiendo por una mala influencia; ya no te sirve de nada; es solo un músculo que late solo por voluntad; pero en realidad; está tan muerto como tú!

Eso es más de lo que Davy Jones puede soportar; la rabia es evidente en su grotesco rostro; y todos pueden notarlo.

-----------------"¡Suficiente!

Arkson y Maccus ya saben lo que tienen que hacer; de inmediato preparan los cañones pero antes de que se dispongan a disparar; Mirka da la orden en el Perla para que disparen al Holandés Errante.

----------------------"¡Fuego!

El Perla dispara todos sus cañones hacia el Holandés Errante; logrando por primera vez causar daños en el lúgubre barco; Davy Jones y sus escorias no lo pueden creer. Dalma por su parte; sabe que es el momento de poner en práctica su magia y lo está logrando, aunque con un gran esfuerzo; El Holandés responde al fuego del Perla; pero las balas de cañón no pueden tocarlo. Poseidón también dispara contra el Holandés Errante; esta vez ha logrado derribar el mástil de apoyo de una de las velas delanteras. El fuego cruzado continúa; El Holandés Errante se ve por primera vez en una seria amenaza; sus tripulantes están muy preocupados y nerviosos mientras escuchan los insultos y las órdenes del Capitán; que más que furioso luce desesperado. Poseidón y el Perla Negra se acercan poco a poco al Holandés; para tener mejor contacto; Jack definitivamente está disfrutando del momento; pero la diversión en el Perla termina cuando las escorias de Jones invaden el barco. Maccus es recibido por Mirka; que se deleita dándole al horrendo ser sus mejores golpes; Maccus intenta responderle pero la joven princesa simplemente es mucho más ágil; ya ha logrado privarlo de algunas partes de su grotesco cuerpo. Maccus comienza a perder concentración; ya ni siquiera sabe donde está. Jack y Alejandro pelean mano a mano con otros tres miembros de la tripulación de Jones; mientras que Saíd impregna las puntas de sus flechas con una porción de la sangre de la innombrable; eliminando de esa forma y de raíz a varios de los invasores.

Mirka tiene a Maccus finalmente rendido a sus pies; la joven princesa abre una pequeña botella de vidrio que tenía guardada e impregna su espada con la sangre de la innombrable. Satisfecha se deshace de la botella y amenaza al Maccus.

--------------------"Dime que se siente tener de frente a la muerte.

--------------------"¡Eres una estúpida; nada de lo que hagas va a revivir a tu gente; ¿crees que te tengo miedo?! En realidad me vas a hacer un favor.

Mirka sabe que miente; la joven coloca la espada ensangrentada cerca del cuello de Maccus que de inmediato trata de evadir el veneno que tiene en frente; ahora Mirka sabe que está aterrado; y eso le agrada. La batalla continúa alrededor de ellos; pero los hombres de Jack unidos a varios gitanos que invaden el Perla para servir de apoyo, están logrando que todo sea parejo. Mirka está lista para eliminar al lame botas mayor de Davy Jones.

---------------------"¿Realmente quieres que te haga el favor?

La mirada de terror de Maccus es su mejor respuesta.

---------------------"Me siento verdaderamente noble esta mañana.

Diciendo esto; Mirka clava su espada en pecho de Maccus; logrado que se retuerza de dolor y muera desintegrado ante los ojos de la princesa gitana.

En el Poseidón Will y Zara pelean contra los enemigos; Dalma por su parte continúa concentrada en mantener a los héroes con la mejor parte. De pronto; Zara divisa al barco de Beckett demasiado cerca, a babor y preparándose a disparar.

-------------------"¡Todo a babor de inmediato; barco enemigo!

-------------------"¡Prepárense a disparar!

El barco de Beckett dispara; logrando rozar levemente la popa de Poseidón; los cañones del barco de Beckett comienzan a recargar; momento que es aprovechado por los tripulantes de Poseidón para responder el fuego enemigo logrando daños notables en la cubierta del majestuoso barco de la East India Trading Company.

Norrington y Beckett tratan de recuperarse del estruendo; uno de los marinos sube a cubierta con muy malas noticias.

---------------------"¡La zona de carga se inunda; tenemos que abandonar el barco nos dieron; nos hundimos!

Norrington mira a Beckett con angustia.

---------------------"¡¿Que se supone que haremos ahora?!

Beckett toma una decisión.

--------------------"¡A los botes; la mitad en ese barco y el resto se une a mí para invadir el Perla Negra; quiero el corazón de Davy Jones a como dé lugar!

La batalla a bordo del Perla Negra continúa; Barbosa y su hija se defienden mutuamente; mientras que Jack, Alejandro y Gibbs se unen para deshacerse de otros miembros de la tripulación de Davy Jones.

Elizabeth se muere por saber que es lo que ocurre; las ansias de ser parte de la batalla la están quemando; Saíd, Marty y Cotton vigilan a Elizabeth; y al mismo tiempo custodian el corazón de Davy Jones. De pronto; un estruendo los altera a todos. Elizabeth se desespera.

-------------------"¡Tienen que sacarme de aquí!

-------------------"¡Para que aproveches el momento y escapar; ¿verdad? Olvídalo!

-------------------"¡No es para escapar; es para apoyarlos! El hombre que yo amo está en medio de esa batalla.

-------------------"El Capitán Sparrow tiene allá a su mujer; ella no permitirá que algo lo lastime.

De repente; aparecen ante ellos Serkán y Bootstrap Bill; la impresión es fuerte para Elizabeth, Saíd, Cotton y Marty. Serkán se acerca a Saíd.

-------------------"Vayan a apoyar a sus amigos; nosotros sabremos proteger el corazón maldito de Davy Jones hasta que sea necesario.

-------------------"Somos inmortales; podemos con ella y con ese maldito corazón sin temor alguno. ¡Vayan!

Todos obedecen; Elizabeth de nuevo se siente desesperada y llena de angustia.

Afuera la batalla es feroz; Will y Zara pueden ver a Davy Jones en la cubierta del Perla; y deciden de inmediato dar la orden de acercar más el barco para abordar. Dalma también lo ha visto; y de la misma forma piensa ayudar. Ya es el momento de terminar con la terrible leyenda del mar.

Davy Jones ahora se encuentra cara a cara con Jack, Barbosa y Mirka.

-----------------"¡No saben cuanto estuve deseando este momento!

Mirka es la primera en responder con todo el odio que siente hacia él.

-----------------"¡Puedes tener la seguridad de que yo también lo desee!

Mirka y Jones se enfrascan en una impresionante batalla de espadas; Jack y Barbosa la apoyan; Jones está en desventaja pero maneja maravillosamente a sus tres adversarios. Un leve descuido de Mirka logra que Jones la golpee haciéndola caer; la joven de inmediato se incorpora mientras que su padre y su esposo continúan peleando valerosamente contra Davy Jones. La joven decide volver a la pelea; pero de lejos puede ver a Lord Beckett y a James Norrington a bordo del Perla; del mismo modo ve a Will y a Zara invadir la cubierta lo que la anima profundamente. La princesa de los gitanos se abre camino entre las escorias de Jones hasta que queda frente al malvado Lord Beckett. Los dos se miran fijamente mientras la batalla se intensifica alrededor de ambos.

-------------------"No se como se puede odiar y amar a alguien con la misma intensidad.

-------------------"Puedes preguntarle a Davy Jones; él puede decirte como. Son igual de miserables y cobardes.

Beckett la ama; pero también la desprecia por lo que le hizo.

-------------------"Cuando te venza; y recupere lo que me robaste; vas a suplicarme misericordia.

-------------------"Cuando yo te venza vas a verte en el lugar que te corresponde; aunque te parezca ilógico escucharlo de mi parte, vas a ser el terror de los mares de todos modos, mi lord.

Mirka y Beckett se miden en una fuerte lucha de espadas; la joven integra a la batalla sus mejores patadas y golpes. Will y Zara observan la ofensiva y saben que ya deben terminar con lo que han iniciado; Zara se mueve para impedir que Norrington ataque a Mirka y lo consigue; mientras que Will se las arregla para integrarse a la batalla entre Davy Jones, Barbosa y Jack. Los gitanos están acabando con las sabandijas de Jones; y con las muertes de esos infelices; el Holandés Errante comienza a cambiar de apariencia también; las velas caen de los mástiles que aún permanecen en pie; los corales incrustados en el barco comienzan a morir lentamente. Saíd y Bootstrap Bill salen a cubierta con el corazón de Jones; Zara puede verlo y hiere a James en una pierna logrando ponerlo fuera de combate; de ese modo se une a Zara para desarmar a Beckett; que intenta huir pero es detenido por Alejandro, Gibbs y otros cinco gitanos. El malvado lord está acorralado; Davy Jones lo ve y se desespera; tanto que logra herir a Barbosa; pero antes de que pueda atacar a Jack o a Will; aparece Dalma. Davy Jones no lo puede creer; Jack y Will están impresionados.

-----------------"¡¿Tú?!

-----------------"Soy tan culpable como la mujer que amaste. Y es por eso que debo detenerte; debo hacer lo que no logré hacer con ella.

Davy Jones está lleno de rabia; los recuerdos nublan su mente y no le permiten seguir peleando; solo puede mirar a Dalma.

Mientras esto ocurre; Mirka toma el corazón de Jones entre sus manos, lord Beckett permanece acorralado contra el mástil de proa; rodeado de dagas y espadas, no puede moverse. Mirka se le acerca con el corazón de Jones; que late con más rapidez que nunca, pues parece presentir lo que le espera. De mal modo Mirka toma la mano de Beckett y coloca el corazón en ella.

------------------"Ahí lo tienes maldito sicótico miserable; el instrumento que ha de llevarte a la inmortalidad; ¡vas a ser el señor de los mares! Pero lo harás convirtiéndote en una sabandija errante como Davy Jones.

Beckett no puede creerlo; de pronto Will aparece con la daga que le entregó su padre en la mano. Con brusquedad toma la otra mano de Beckett y le entrega la daga para que apuñale el corazón. Beckett no puede escapar; pues moriría degollado en un segundo por cualquiera de sus captores; pero tampoco desea ser como Davy Jones.

-------------------"Si me condenan; se van a condenar ustedes mismos.

-------------------"Las consecuencias de tu condena me tienen sin cuidado; quiero verte sufriendo porque matarte es premiarte. ¿Qué te espera en el mundo Beckett?

-------------------"Nos hemos encargado de que el rey se entere de quien eres en realidad.

-------------------"Para este momento ya deben haber ordenado tu captura por traición, genocidio, tráfico ilegal de esclavos bajo la falsa firma del rey;

-------------------"Entre muchos otros crímenes.

-------------------"Alguien tiene que acabar con Jones.

-------------------"Y ocupar su lugar en ese maldito barco para que la cadena siga intacta y no nos arrastre con su ruptura

-------------------"¡¿Y quien mejor que tú?!

Mirka coloca su daga muy cerca de las partes privadas de Beckett; para asustarlo y humillarlo; Will por su parte le coloca su espada en el cuello, mientras que Alejandro; Gibbs y los demás siguen firmes y amenazantes a su alrededor.

---------------"¡Apuñala el corazón o aquí te mueres despedazado miserable!

---------------"¡Hazlo!

Davy Jones sigue atontado con la presencia de Dalma; momento que aprovecha Jack para dejarlos y unirse a Mirka y al resto de los que mantienen acorralado a Beckett. Una vez entre ellos; se muestra ante el perverso lord.

---------------"¿Me has extrañado viejo amigo?

Beckett intenta utilizar a Jack para escapar de sus captores.

---------------"¡Jack, tengo el corazón; ayúdame y juntos podremos dominar los siete mares!

Jack sonríe maliciosamente; mientras saca su espada y coloca el filo en el mentón de Beckett.

---------------"La marca que me dejaste me ha metido en muchos problemas; casi me cuesta la vida en muchas ocasiones. Ahora quiero en recompensa poder ver como te transformas en lo que siempre debiste ser; un monstruo del mar.

Beckett no tiene salida; no quiere morir despedazado lentamente, tampoco desea ir de por vida a prisión. El corazón de Jones sigue latiendo en su mano izquierda; una lágrima baja por su mejilla al mirar el bello rostro de Mirka; y ver en sus ojos todo el odio que siente hacia él. Eso es más de lo que puede soportar; así que lleno de dolor, rabia y frustración; lord Cutler Beckett apuñala en varias ocasiones el corazón de Davy Jones.

Todos se apartan de Beckett lentamente; mientras ven como se desborda la sangre del corazón de Jones; Dalma ha sentido la punzada en su alma; y Jones también. La batalla se ha detenido; todo está en silencio. Las miradas de Beckett y Mirka se encuentran; Dalma y Jones unen las suyas de la misma forma.

-------------------"¿Le temes a la muerte Davy Jones?

Dalma hace una pregunta cruel; y la misma logra arrancar una fría lágrima al Capitán del Holandés Errante. El dolor invade los cuerpos de Davy Jones y de Cutler Beckett; el Holandés Errante comienza a transformarse con el mismo sufrimiento; poco a poco va recuperando el esplendor de sus inicios en los mares. Todos se apartan, incluyendo a Dalma; se refugian lo más apartados posibles de las malvadas víctimas. El corazón de Jones comienza a morir lentamente; y con el último latido; una luz brillante se apodera de todo; arrastrando hacia las oscuras profundidades del mar a Jones y sus escorias; y llevando hacia el Holandés Errante a su nuevo capitán y con él; a quienes han de servirle eternamente de ahora en adelante. La brillante luz se desvanece con la misma fuerza con la que apareció y arrasó con los malvados; colocándolos donde deben estar. Todos comienzan a observar los resultados; en cubierta no hay rastro ni de Davy Jones ni de sus secuaces; tampoco pueden encontrar rastros de Cutler Beckett ni de sus hombres; ni siquiera el mutilado corazón de Jones está a la vista. Todo el mal se ha desvanecido. Jack, Dalma, Mirka, Will, Gibbs y Zara se asoman para ver el mar; Poseidón luce imponente aunque con leves daños; el barco de Beckett se hunde; y el Holandés Errante ha desaparecido.

Elizabeth tiene una pequeña herida en la frente; producto de los fuertes movimientos del barco durante la batalla. Pero aunque está encerrada y no sabe lo que ha ocurrido; puede sentir una calma profunda, muy fuerte.

En la cubierta del Perla; todos celebran finalmente la victoria. Dalma permanece en silencio mirando hacia el mar; la deuda de sangre ha sido saldada para ella; pero la verdad debe seguir guardada en lo más profundo de su alma. Cuando mira a Jack y a Mirka unidos en un fuerte abrazo; cuando ve como Will y Zara se unen en un beso, cuando ve a los gitanos y a los piratas unidos en un mismo sentimiento de libertad y victoria; reconoce que el silencio y el sacrificio han valido la pena. Por primera vez un secreto logra que el bien triunfe sobre el mal. Dalma finalmente se siente en paz; y espera con toda su alma que el pasado nunca vuelva a tocar las puertas del presente; y mucho menos las del futuro.

_**Continuará…**_


	42. Chapter 42 Almas Libres

La brisa y el mar manifiestan una pureza extrema; el velo negro de la maldad se ha desvanecido; pero con su partida se marca el nacimiento de una nueva amenaza. La calma no durará por siempre, y Dalma lo sabe; por eso permanece con la mirada fija en el horizonte, rogando a los espíritus que las almas que ahora moran en el Holandés Errante, tomen un rumbo diferente al de sus antiguos tripulantes; aunque desearlo sea absurdo; pues al igual que la primera vez; fue un amor errado quien de nuevo ha dado un corazón vivo, cruel y atormentado al lúgubre barco errante.

El Poseidón y el Perla Negra navegan juntos; dirigen el rumbo hacia la esperanza de encontrar tierra firme para poder descansar y recuperarse de la batalla. Reorganizar todo para iniciar un nuevo destino; con la ilusión de que el mal que se ha iniciado con la muerte de Davy Jones tarde mucho en desarrollarse; o que simplemente se pierda en el tiempo, como una leyenda oscura, tan oscura como las profundidades del mar.

En el Perla Negra; Mirka cura la herida en el brazo de su padre. Barbosa la contempla orgulloso; pero también con cierta preocupación. Sus instintos paternales están a flor de piel y puede apreciar cualquier estado de ánimo que experimente su hija.

-----------------"¿Por qué siento que la victoria no te hace del todo feliz?

Mirka mira a su padre y le sonríe. La pena que lleva en el alma es muy difícil de ocultar.

-----------------"Llevamos un tiempo corto como padre e hija; y me conoces como si me hubieras criado por completo.

-----------------"La sangre es muy poderosa. ¿Por qué estás tan abatida? Vencimos; vas a poder tener una vida plena con…Jack, y con tus hijos. Seremos una familia.

-----------------"Es esa verdad la que me impide desmoronarme; ante el recuerdo de lo que perdí y no fui capaz de salvar. Vencimos demasiado tarde papá; demasiado tarde.

Barbosa sufre al ver los hermosos ojos verdes de Mirka llenos de lágrimas; y al darse cuenta de la culpa tan grande que se alberga en su alma.

-----------------"La tragedia que arrastró a tu gente a las profundidades del mar, no fue causada por ti; no hubieras podido hacer nada.

-----------------"Yo soy la princesa; era mi deber morir en lugar de ellos.

-----------------"¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Ellos no lo hubieran permitido; te amaban, te respetaban. Lucharon con todas sus fuerzas pero todo estaba en contra. Murieron de la misma forma en la que vivieron siempre; con honor y valentía.

Mirka se abraza a su padre; no puede evitar sentirse dolida; atormentada. Barbosa la consuela, y aunque se le hace un poco difícil adaptarse a su papel de padre; lo cierto es que su corazón le dicta amar a su hija con todas sus fuerzas.

-----------------"No pude decirle adiós a mi hermano; ni a mi Yesenia, ni a mis amigos. ¡Mi amado pueblo gitano¿Acaso mi hermano seguirá penando en el fondo del mar; habrá sido arrastrado al infierno junto a Davy Jones y sus miserables esclavos; como saberlo, como tener la seguridad de que es un alma libre? Eso es lo que me atormenta; la idea de que la victoria sea solo hasta donde podemos ver; y que nunca sepamos si en realidad logramos liberar a los inocentes; a los seres queridos.

Pero Mirka no es la única que sufre por la angustia de no saber si las almas inocentes fueron liberadas con la muerte de Davy Jones; o si al contrario fueron arrastradas a los oscuros abismos del tártaro junto a los condenados. William Turner también padece por esa ansiedad; el joven se encuentra a solas en la proa del Poseidón; pensando en su padre; buscando una razón por la cual la vida se negó a darles la oportunidad de despedirse; ¿será realmente libre ahora?

Zara; que lo ha estado buscando; finalmente lo encuentra en la proa; lentamente se va acercando hasta llegar a él. La joven gitana dulcemente le acaricia el rostro; y se aflige al ver la pena en la mirada del hombre que tanto ama.

-----------------"Me duele tanto ver tanta tristeza en tus ojos mi amor.

-----------------"Siento que la victoria no es completa; aún no tengo la certeza de que el alma de mi padre sea libre.

-----------------"Tenemos que creer que así es.

-----------------"Con la muerte de Davy Jones marcamos el inicio de otra condena en el Holandés Errante.

-----------------"Pero es un nuevo ciclo; seguramente pasarán milenios antes de que sus nuevos tripulantes representen una amenaza para los mortales. Debemos creerlo; o no podremos vivir en paz.

Will y Zara se abrazan fuertemente.

Gibbs se encuentra en su puesto en la proa del Perla Negra junto a Jack; ambos divisan tierra firme.

--------------------"Tierra adelante capitán.

--------------------"Mantengan el rumbo; debemos descansar antes de llevar el pesado cargamento a Port Royal.

--------------------"¿De veras la va a entregar en calidad de prisionera?

--------------------"Prefiero acusarla yo primero antes de que las cortes inglesas a pesar de que vean que es culpable decidan no hacerlo por su ilustre linaje; ¿comprendes?

--------------------"Perfectamente capitán.

Gibbs se va a cumplir con sus obligaciones; Mirka sube a cubierta y se encuentra con su amado Jack; los dos se abrazan fuertemente. Jack la aparta para mirarla a los ojos; y se da cuenta de que ha llorado mucho.

--------------------"¿Cuál es la pena que empaña la belleza de esos lindos ojos verdes?

--------------------"El no saber si el alma de mi hermano es realmente libre; el no haber logrado esta victoria antes de que el mal me arrebatara a mi pueblo gitano. Es un sentimiento que va a vivir siempre dentro de mí; una culpa que nunca me voy a poder quitar. Nuestros hijos jamás podrán conocer la belleza y la alegría que tuvo mi pueblo; el clan Darij, la caravana gitana más antigua.

Jack no soporta verla tan triste; y menos por una culpa que no le corresponde sentir. El capitán Jack Sparrow abraza fuertemente a su hermosa princesa gitana.

---------------------"Nada de lo que sucedió fue culpa tuya; ¿entiendes? No quiero que sigas pensando de esa manera. Ahora somos libres; y aunque no puedas verlo, estoy seguro que tu hermano y toda tu gente disfruta de todos los placeres que la gente buena obtiene al pasar a mejor vida. Eso no lo debes dudar.

---------------------"Quisiera poder conformarme con solo imaginarlo; pero no puedo, no puedo.

---------------------"Mirka; no quiero que vivas atormentada por una falta que no debes sentir porque no te pertenece. Tenemos un futuro; dos hijos preciosos que nos están esperando en Isla Palomares. Piensa en eso antes de pensar en pasar el resto de tu vida martirizándote por algo de lo que jamás fuiste culpable. Escucha; estamos a punto de tocar tierra firme; descansaremos allí hasta mañana y luego zarparemos para llevar la pesada carga que es Elizabeth Swann a Port Royal, vemos como la condenan y luego seguimos adelante para iniciar nuestra nueva vida de padres, esposos, amantes y piratas.

Como siempre; Jack logra arrancar una sonrisa en los labios de Mirka; aunque se sigue sintiendo triste y preocupada.

--------------------"¿De veras crees que lleguen a condenarla por haber provocado la muerte de una tribu de gitanos? Los aristócratas por lo general desprecian a mi raza. ¿Qué tal si al final ella termina libre y feliz?

--------------------"Si la liberan dudo mucho que sea feliz; porque ella está perdidamente enamorada de mi, pero tiene la mala suerte de que yo la odio con toda mi alma, además de que mi corazón solo puede amar a una mujer; y esa eres tú.

Mirka besa con ternura los labios de Jack; como siempre él transforma la ternura en pasión, intensificando el beso.

Zara contempla la isla junto a Will desde la proa del Poseidón; ya se encuentran bastante cerca. Y para la joven Zara esa isla es bastante familiar.

------------------"Will, esa isla es Bal Dahar; la isla en donde los rescatamos; ¿recuerdas?

------------------"Si, es parecida; pero ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

------------------"Reconozco los contornos; el peñón solitario y la arboleda; mucho más apreciable que las palmeras. Acostumbro a memorizar los contornos y detalles de las islas en las que he atracado; para no perder el rumbo tan fácilmente durante una tormenta; una noche oscura o los días grises arropados por la neblina. Y para descartar las islas peligrosas de las seguras.

------------------"Entonces eso quiere decir que eres una brújula humana.

------------------"¿Acaso se está burlando de mi; joven Turner?

------------------"Para nada; es solo que me sorprendes todos los días.

Zara y Will se besan tiernamente; Zara rompe el beso y mira a su amado William a los ojos.

------------------"Puede que haber vuelto precisamente a esta isla tenga algún significado.

------------------"A mí solo me recuerda que está muy cerca del lugar donde el Kraken eliminó a la tribu de Mirka. Y casi me mata.

------------------"Los culpables pagarán William; pagarán.

Lentamente los barcos se acercan a las costas de Bal Dahar; la isla, cuyo ambiente sereno pareciera estarlos esperando para ofrecerles la calma que tanto necesitan. Mirka observa la isla en compañía de su amado pirata. Ella no puede arrancar de su alma la angustia de no saber si su hermano descansa en paz junto a su amado pueblo gitano, en la dulce presencia de Santa Sara.

William padece la misma inquietud; le duele mucho no haber podido tener la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre. Sabe que tiene que seguir adelante con su vida; pero la pena de no saber si su padre descansa en paz; lo afligirá por siempre.

Finalmente; los barcos atracan en las costas de Bal Dahar; todos van desembarcando y preparan un buen lugar para descansar y contruir una fogata para cuando la noche haga su llegada. Los colores de la tarde comienzan a aparecer; y con ellos también surge la melancolía. Elizabeth permanece prisionera en el Perla; no ha querido comer nada; solo permanece en silencio, descargando su pena, su rabia, su dolor y su frustración en lágrimas silenciosas. Cualquier cosa que se le ocurre para escapar o lograr el perdón de Jack le parece inútil después de un rato; es evidente que nada de lo que haga ahora podrá acabar con el amor tan fuerte que existe entre Mirka y Jack, y eso es lo que más le duele.

En la isla; Mirka, y Will permanecen sentados en la arena; con la mirada fija en el mar. Dalma, Barbosa, Zara, Jack y Gibbs los observan mientras los demás preparan el área para pasar la noche.

--------------------"Están muy angustiados.

--------------------"Tal vez debamos mantenerlos muy cerca del grupo para que no tengan oportunidad de seguir angustiándose.

--------------------"Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted capitán.

Pero Dalma sabe que no es buena idea reprimir los sentimientos; por lo que decide intervenir para que eso no suceda.

-------------------"Debemos dejarlos llorar por sus muertos; permitamos que se despidan a su manera de los seres que tanto amaron y que se perdieron de una manera cruel. Impedirles hacerlo será añadir más dolor a la herida.

Cae la noche; una enorme fogata ilumina la oscuridad. Mirka duerme en brazos de Jack; él pacientemente cuida su sueño; del mismo modo Will cuida del descanso de Zara. Barbosa contempla con serenidad a ambas parejas y siente mucha nostalgia; pues verlos le trae recuerdos; hermosos recuerdos del intenso y dulce amor que vivió con Alba; un amor fuerte pero fugaz.

Alejandro, Gibbs, Raggetti y Pintel montan guardia en la playa; ellos observan a quienes se han quedado en los barcos para proteger; sobre todo en el Perla; donde deben vigilar a Elizabeth Swann muy de cerca. De pronto, ya no se siente la cálida y suave brisa de Bal Dahar; se ha transformado en una corriente fría, la atmósfera se ha vuelto melancólica, y la noche aunque clara, carece de estrellas. Alejandro siente que hay algo que no es normal, hay demasiada tristeza en el ambiente. De pronto dirige su mirada al horizonte iluminado por la luna en cuarto creciente; y ve la inconfundible silueta de un enorme barco.

--------------"¡Gibbs, Pintel, raggetti, vengan rápido!

El llamado de Alejandro es respondido inmediatamente por los tres hombres; que llegan corriendo hasta él.

--------------"¡¿Qué pasa?!

--------------"¿Qué es lo que ves?

--------------"Creo que deben ir a buscar al Capitán Sparrow y a los demás; miren hacia allá y díganme si al igual que yo, ven que se está acercando un barco.

Gibbs toma el telescopio para tener mejor visión y si; ve un barco que se acerca por el Este; lento, y entre una espesa neblina. Gibbs está impactado.

----------------"Santa Madre de Dios; me parece que es un barco fantasma.

----------------"No puede ser

----------------"¡¿El Holandés Errante?! Recuerden que tiene nuevo capitán.

----------------"No; es un barco normal; grande, pero no se parece al barco de Davy Jones.

Alejandro le arrebata el telescopio a Gibbs para cerciorarse; y al ver más de cerca; se da cuenta de que es un barco que él conoce perfectamente bien, pero que de ninguna manera debería estar navegando. Con una mirada de miedo; Alejandro mira a sus compañeros; no sabe como decirles de que barco se trata; pero tiene que hacerlo.

---------------"Es…es el Satarma.

---------------"¡¿Qué?!

---------------"¡Eso no puede ser; ese barco fue succionado por el Kraken!

---------------"¡Velo por ti mismo Gibbs; véanlo, ustedes tripularon ese barco! Yo conozco ese navío desde que era un niño; no podría confundirlo con otro. Y trae bandera gitana.

Gibbs toma el telescopio; mira con detenimiento el barco fantasma y al mirar hacia la proa; ve como la bandera gitana ondea en la helada brisa. Raggetti y Pintel pueden ver la respuesta en los ojos de Gibbs; se trata del Satarma; otro barco fantasma los acecha.

-----------------"Raggetti, Pintel, vayan por el capitán, por su esposa, y por los demás de inmediato; no olviden a la tía Dalma; solo ella nos puede proteger de las almas apenadas que se aproximan hacia esta isla.

Pero la cercanía lenta y sombría del Satarma hacia las costas de Bal Dahar estremece la sangre gitana en Mirka y Zara; que despiertan sobresaltadas; preocupando a sus hombres profundamente. Zara y Mirka se miran fijamente; diciéndose con la mirada lo que sienten en el corazón; la presión, la emoción, son demasiado grandes y fuertes como para describirlas. Jack y Will se preocupan mucho al verlas tan nerviosas y alteradas. Mirka tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas; y su tristeza es más profunda que antes. Jack trata de lograr que Mirka le diga que es lo que le sucede.

----------------"¿Qué pasa?

----------------"Siento como si mi alma se quebrara en mil pedazos; no te puedo explicar con palabras lo que siento

Will trata de lograr el mismo acercamiento con Zara; que aunque luce menos afectada que Mirka, siente la misma pena.

----------------"Mi sangre, la siento tan helada como la brisa; no se porque siento esto.

Dalma sabe lo que ocurre; y admira en silencio la playa ahora adornada con una tenue neblina gris. Esta es la respuesta a la victoria obtenida en el mar; poco a poco se ven los resultados del sacrificio, el valor y el deseo por la libertad.

Raggetti y Pintel finalmente llegan para avisar del avistamiento de un nuevo barco fantasma.

------------------"¡Tienen que venir a ver esto!

------------------"¡No lo van a creer cuando les digamos lo que Alejandro y Gibbs acaban de ver!

Dalma se acerca e interviene de inmediato.

------------------"Solo quienes están atados por la sangre a esas almas deben estar cerca de la orilla cuando el barco atraque.

Barbosa llega en ese momento y siente curiosidad por el repentino ambiente de tensión que se ha desarrollado.

------------------"¿Se puede saber que es lo que ocurre aquí?

Dalma se acerca a Barbosa; y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

-------------------"Los dos amores de su vida ya encontraron su camino; ahora ella puede seguir el suyo.

Esas palabras han tocado la fibra más honda del alma de Barbosa; esas palabras, que una y otra vez repetía su amada Alba en los encuentros que tuvieron; algo le dice que va a volver verla; que ha regresado. Pero su regreso solo puede significar que ha de despedirse para siempre.

Mirka y Will corren hacia la playa; seguidos de cerca por Jack, Zara, Barbosa, Dalma, Raggetti, Pintel, varios gitanos y tripulantes del Perla Negra. Alejandro y Gibbs le entregan el telescopio a William; Mirka mientras tanto se adentra en el agua para ver por sí misma entre la niebla. De pronto no hacen falta telescopios; la niebla se disipa, y ante la mirada atónita de todos, aparece el majestuoso Satarma. Todos, excepto Mirka, Will y Barbosa; se alejan lentamente; están demasiado impresionados y asustados. Zara se siente muy conmovida; y Jack, aunque se muere por apoyar a Mirka en esto, si se trata de una despedida, prefiere dejarla libre para enfrentar el adiós a su pueblo.

El Satarma se detiene; no puede verse movimiento alguno; la niebla se sigue disipando mientras que la brisa continúa siendo fría. Mirka permanece en la orilla, llorando al ver al Satarma en todo su esplendor; finalmente la vida parece estar recompensándola de alguna manera, al permitirle despedirse de su amado barco. Dalma está igual de conmovida, y puede sentir que los espíritus que rondan la cubierta del Satarma son libres, y con el adiós, vienen a dejar un mensaje de amor, consuelo y esperanza, para aquellos que aman.

Barbosa se acerca a su hija; Will está impresionado. De pronto, ante la vista de todos, comienzan a descender del Satarma las almas de los gitanos perdidos en el mar a causa del ataque del Kraken. Toda la tribu de Mirka se va alejando lentamente del ahora barco fantasma, y lentamente se acercan a la orilla. Se ven exactamente igual, como la última vez que se les vio con vida. Mirka y su padre no saben que hacer; al tener frente a ellos a Serkán, a Yesenia y a Alba. Mirka extiende su mano para tocar a su hermano, pero tiene miedo y no se atreve. Finalmente Serkán, toma la mano de su hermana. Ella estalla en llanto al sentir la mano de su hermano, y al verlo tan bien, tan normal, sin nada que pueda decir que una vez perteneció a la tripulación de Davy Jones.

--------------------"No puedo creer esto. Serkán; mi hermano querido, mi cosentido.

--------------------"No podíamos irnos sin decirte adiós hermana. Te ves tan hermosa.

--------------------"¡No quiero que te vayas!

Serkán acaricia el rostro lloroso de su hermana.

--------------------"Nunca me alejaré de ti hermana mía; aún cuando no puedas verme yo estaré a tu lado. El alma de un gitano nunca se va; se vuelve parte de la naturaleza. Yo seré tu guardián en los siete mares; te lo juro.

Mirka y su hermano unen sus manos y no dejan de mirarse; es como si quisieran alargar la despedida de manera silenciosa. Jack; así como todos los que observan desde lejos se sienten muy conmovidos. Dalma sonríe ante la sobrenatural pero hermosa escena.

Yesenia se acerca a Mirka; luce tan sabia y maternal como siempre; con esa mirada dulce que siempre les inspiró a todos la confianza de abrir sus corazones y pedirle consejo. La mujer que ocupó el lugar de Alba en la vida de Mirka, también viene a despedirse de su querida princesa.

-------------------"Mi niña; mi niña que ya es madre; mi niña que ya se abre camino en la vida para tomar el mando de su nuevo pueblo gitano.

Mirka está tan emocionada; que ni siquiera quiere pensar si es posible abrazar a Yesenia; la joven princesa simplemente sigue sus impulsos y abraza fuertemente a quien fuera su segunda madre, y llora de emoción al sentirla de nuevo junto a ella. Pero el intenso frío le hace recordar que Yesenia ya no es parte del mundo mortal, y la haga apartarse con gran dolor. Yesenia le sonríe; pues comprende la razón por la que Mirka ha interrumpido el abrazo.

-------------------"No temas; somos almas libres. Te debemos eso, nuestra libertad, nuestra plena libertad. Ahora somos parte del viento, del mar, del cielo; y por eso siempre estaremos cerca de ti. Tienes una hermosa y larga vida por delante; junto al hombre que amas; tus hijos y…bueno, todo lo hermoso que te falta por ver y vivir.

Mirka se siente feliz por eso; pero ese sentimiento de culpa no la abandona; le sigue doliendo, porque no puede evitar pensar que tal vez ella pudo hacer algo para evitar la terrible tragedia que apagó sus vidas para siempre.

-------------------"Perdónenme, por favor. ¡Yo no pude hacer nada para evitar…!

-------------------"Shhh, no digas nada; no fue tu culpa; fuiste una víctima igual que nosotros. Sabes de sobra que de haber estado en ese momento entre nosotros todos habríamos dado la vida por ti. No te sientas mal, ni culpable. El destino es el destino. Yo lo había visto en mis cartas desde hacía tiempo, era inevitable.

Pero no solo Mirka se despide; Alba y Barbosa también se despiden en silencio, con miradas que dicen más que las palabras. Ambos saben que será la última vez que van a verse; que es la despedida final; por eso no se atreven a hablar. Finalmente es Alba quien decide romper el hielo del silencio, y toma la mano de Barbosa.

------------------"Se que es fría; pero créeme que puedo sentir el calor de tu piel; y que redime más mi alma.

Barbosa se acerca más a ella, enamorado y herido por saber que no volverá a verla otra vez. Alba acaricia el rostro de su amado pirata, y lo mira dulcemente a los ojos.

------------------"La presencia y la bondad de nuestra hija limpiaron tu corazón, ella te ha devuelto la paz, la nobleza, la fuerza para tomar un nuevo rumbo. Soy la mujer más feliz, y me voy tranquila, porque mis dos amores hallaron su camino; como siempre fue mi deseo.

------------------"Me va a doler no volver a verte más.

-----------------"Siempre estaré contigo; yo me voy, pero mi amor se queda contigo y con mi hija. Cuídala, a ella y a nuestros nietos; acepta a su marido, que es un buen hombre aunque a veces te haga perder la paciencia. Mirka es el fruto de nuestro amor; tienes que seguirla protegiendo de todo mal; trata de seguir su ruta en los mares, para que siempre coincidan. Júrame que nunca la abandonarás.

-----------------"Te lo juro.

Alba sonríe satisfecha; pues ha renacido la nobleza en el pirata que amó y que seguirá amando por siempre aún en la lejana eternidad. Alba une sus labios a los de Barbosa en un tierno beso de amor; es último que han de darse, hasta que puedan reunirse otra vez.

Los espectadores no pueden dejar de maravillarse con lo que acontece frente a sus ojos. Jack permanece tranquilo; pero Gibbs, Alejandro, Raggetti, Pintel y varios de los gitanos no pueden creer lo que ven. Saíd es el primero en emitir un comentario.

--------------------"Sabía que nuestra raza gitana era fuerte; pero no sabía que podíamos demostrarlo de esa manera.

--------------------"Pues créanlo, lo están viendo.

--------------------"Yo creo que es maravilloso poder despedirse de los seres que amas antes de irte al otro mundo.

Jack comienza a inquietarse con los comentarios que se están haciendo a su alrededor.

-------------------"Y yo creo que deben guardar silencio y respetar el sobrenatural y maravilloso evento que se desarrolla frente a nosotros.

Todos deciden obedecer a Jack; y mantener silencio en símbolo de respeto al evento memorable que se está desarrollando.

William permanece inmóvil, observando la despedida entre los gitanos. Siente regocijo en el alma al ver a sus compañeros del Satarma como almas libres; pero se siente mal, porque no ha podido ver a su padre en igualdad de condiciones. De pronto; ya no se siente solo, y al voltear; ve a su padre junto a él. Puede verlo en su forma humana; con el esplendor del pirata que una vez fue, con el brillo de la paz y la libertad reflejado en su rostro y en su mirada. Es ahora cuando William puede ver claramente el parecido tan profundo que existe entre ellos. Finalmente tiene la seguridad y la alegría de ver a su padre libre de las cadenas de odio de Davy Jones.

-------------------"Ahora espero que te mantengas en tierra firme, hijo; y si decides hacer tu vida en el mar, evita errar como lo hice yo.

-------------------"He aprendido de todo esto, puedes estar seguro.

-------------------"Me siento muy orgulloso de ti William; tanto, que cuando me pongo a pensar siento que no merezco tenerte como hijo. Has sido mejor que yo en todo, todo un caballero en tierra firme; y un gran pirata en el mar. Te debo tanto.

-------------------"No me debes nada padre; eres libre y me siento feliz de verlo. Aunque, debo decir que me hiciste falta en muchos momentos de mi vida; y a pesar de haberme enterado de que eras un pirata; mi corazón siempre me dictó que eras un buen hombre. No me equivoqué.

-------------------"Me voy feliz; porque pude presentarme ante ti de nuevo como hombre, como padre, y no más como la escoria miserable que era. Te quiero mucho William; eres lo mejor de mí; y deseo de todo corazón que seas feliz. Yo te doy mi bendición.

Bootstrap Bill le extiende la mano a su hijo; Will la estrecha de inmediato. Finalmente padre e hijo se confunden en un fuerte abrazo. La emoción es muy evidente en los dos; ni siquiera la muerte puede anular la fuerza de atracción que tiene la sangre.

Zara siente en lo más profundo de su alma la grandeza de lo que su amado Will está experimentando junto a su padre. Pero también se siente muy conmovida al ver en libertad a las almas gitanas; al pueblo de Mirka que por la gracia divina ahora tiene la oportunidad de trascender. La lucha valió la pena, de eso no hay duda. Y no solo se han podido sentir los resultados; han podido verse.

Dalma, que no ha dejado de admirar la escena que se desarrolla en la playa; recibe la visita de Yesenia. La sabia gitana aparece frente a ella.

--------------------"Gracias hermana; tienes alma gitana aunque siempre te esfuerces por mostrar lo contrario.

--------------------"Si por mis venas corriera sangre gitana; ten por seguro que no me sentiría avergonzada.

--------------------"Tu sangre es mucho más poderosa que la nuestra; gracias a eso, la victoria cayó en las manos de los justos. Un secreto les salvó la vida y nos dio la libertad de irnos en paz; puede que en el futuro no sea el secreto si no la verdad, la que los libere de un nuevo mal.

Dalma se estremece al escuchar a Yesenia; por primera vez se siente menos ante el poder visionario de una gitana. Yesenia puede ver claramente el brillo del temor en los ojos de Dalma; pero solo puede dejarle sus palabras, pues su estado ya no le permite nada más. La tarde está muriendo, y con su muerte se acaba el tiempo de los espíritus en el mundo terrenal.

-------------------"No hay silencio eterno; ni secreto que se pueda esconder de los ojos del hombre. Siempre habrá una voz, una amenaza, un motivo para revelar la verdad. Recuerda mis palabras; las palabras de esta gitana que siempre ha de considerarte una hermana; que se despide de ti con afecto y con un profundo agradecimiento, por haber cuidado de mi princesa, de la única capaz de regir a las caravanas gitanas, que van por el mundo buscando la forma de sobrevivir. Adiós, hermana.

-------------------"Ve en paz.

Los espíritus comienzan a internarse en las aguas, flotan sobre ellas y se dirigen lentamente de regreso al Satarma. El doloroso adiós se acerca; Mirka se encuentra con su madre frente a frente. Alba la mira con amor y con un profundo orgullo.

-------------------"No te llames más a ti misma princesa de los gitanos; antes de partir, te doy mi dote, y te proclamo en el nombre de todo el clan Darij; Reina de los Gitanos.

-------------------"Madre…

-------------------"Mi perverso rey no es parte de nosotros ahora porque su rencor no le permite trascender; nunca podrás verlo, pero tristemente su alma vaga por los siete mares; y por los caminos en tierra firme. No encuentra la paz, y no la hallará hasta que vea la luz de la verdad; y se de cuenta de todo el mal que provocó. Tú eres reina; por ser mi hija, y aunque Darij esté perdido en un limbo; estoy segura de que siempre fue su sueño el verte como la flamante Reina de los Gitanos.

-------------------"Rogaré porque el alma de Darij encuentre la paz. Y quiero que sepas que me siento orgullosa de ti; y del padre que me diste. Amaste a Barbosa con la misma fuerza con la que yo amo a Jack. El haber conocido mi verdadero origen me hizo más fuerte. Te juro que cumpliré con honor y fortaleza mi responsabilidad, como Reina de los Gitanos.

Alba acaricia el rostro de su hija con su helada mano; Mirka no resiente la frialdad de la piel de su madre, y no puede evitar llorar al saber que es la despedida.

------------------"Que el rencor no te enturbie el corazón hija mía. Vive feliz, reina sobre las caravanas gitanas con justicia, pero con humanidad. Jamás sigas las rigurosas enseñanzas de quien creíste tu padre. Los reinos que no se basan en el amor y la justicia; son efímeros. No lo olvides mi amor.

De pronto; los hermanos de Mirka aparecen alrededor de ellas; despertando emociones profundas en Mirka.

-------------------"Adiós mi niña; te amo.

-------------------"Te amo madre.

-------------------"Mis amores han encontrado el camino; ahora yo puedo seguir el mío.

Alba y sus hijos se alejan lentamente; en silencio, Barbosa se une a Mirka para consolarla en tan doloroso momento para ambos; con pesar ven como se alejan para siempre los seres que han sido tan importantes en sus vidas. Del mismo modo; Will deja ir a su padre; que se une a los gitanos para partir en el Satarma hacia la libertad absoluta; esa libertad eterna que ninguna amenaza mortal puede ya limitar o arrebatar.

Rodeadas de una luz brillante; las almas libres abordan el majestuoso Satarma, que ahora es tan inmortal como quienes lo tripulan. Ahora son los vivos los que lloran; mientras que los que han partido ya no tienen motivos para sentir tristeza; pues una nueva vida les espera en la paz del cielo; libres de la crueldad que les arrebató la existencia en el mundo mortal. Poco a poco; el Satarma se abre paso en mar abierto; se pierde en el horizonte ante la vista de los dolientes en la playa. La despedida ha sido dolorosa, pero al mismo tiempo ha sido un bálsamo, pues ahora, tanto Mirka, como su padre y Will; podrán vivir tranquilos sabiendo que sus seres amados están en paz, libres de la maldad que los condenó. Ha desaparecido de la vista de todos la imponente imagen del Satarma; que ya ha encontrado su rumbo en aguas más serenas.

Y con la despedida pasan las horas; una noche de luto y silencio se vive en Bal Dahar; honrando de esa manera la memoria de los que se han ido. Zara permanece junto a Will; respetando su pena y dándole todo su amor como consuelo. Mirka recibe el consuelo de Jack; y los demás no pueden dejar de pensar en lo que han visto, lo recordarán por siempre.

Dalma mientras tanto se encuentra en el interior de la isla; en un pequeño claro entre las palmeras donde puede ver un pedazo de cielo con algunas estrellas que han decidido mostrar su brillo en la oscuridad. En silencio ruega al cielo, ruega porque su gran secreto no sea revelado nunca. De suceder; ella perdería a las personas que son importantes para ella; compartiría la condena que la existencia de ese secreto conlleva de ser descubierto. Dalma quiere pensar que ya todo ha terminado; imagina que pasará mucho tiempo, antes de que la cadena de odio de quien ahora comanda el Holandés Errante pueda desarrollarse. Es mejor vivir con esa esperanza, que atormentarse por lo que aún no ha ocurrido. Las almas ya están en paz, y es mejor pensar en un nuevo destino lejos del pasado.

Las horas siguen su curso; el amanecer ilumina el horizonte. Todos están despiertos; admirando la hermosa mañana y preparándose para abandonar la isla y regresar a los barcos. Alejandro y Gibbs se encuentran cerca de la orilla; vigilando el horizonte; y de pronto divisan barcos.

-----------------"Velas blancas al Oeste.

-----------------"Banderas Inglesas en Proa.

-----------------"¿Estamos en problemas?

-----------------"Es lo más probable.

Alejandro y Gibbs saben que no deben perder mucho tiempo así que corren hacia el grupo. Jack es el primero en preocuparse al verlos correr de ese modo.

-----------------"¿Qué será lo que les pasa a esos dos?

Mirka siente la misma curiosidad y preocupación; Will y Zara se acercan al igual que el resto del grupo; hasta que finalmente Gibbs y Alejandro se unen al grupo para avisar sobre la visita que se avecina.

-----------------"¡Barcos al Oeste!

-----------------"¡Banderas Inglesas en Proa!

Todos se alarman, menos Will, Barbosa, Dalma, Mirka y Zara. Mirka puede ver el nerviosismo en todos y decide calmarlos.

-----------------"No se alarmen; si todo hasta ahora ha salido de acuerdo a lo planeado; estaremos bien; y a pocos pasos de legalizar nuestra libertad.

Gibbs aún tiene sus dudas; al igual que el resto del grupo.

----------------"Hasta donde tengo entendido; los ingleses tienen por costumbre colgar a los piratas.

Dalma interviene para calmar los miedos de los que dudan.

---------------"Una nación poderosa; pronto reconocerá que un mundo sin piratas justos y gitanos bravos; sería demasiado vulnerable. Llegará el momento en que los colores de las tres naciones deban unirse; pasará mucho tiempo; pero será entonces cuando la lealtad sea puesta a prueba en todos los sentidos.

Todos se impactan con las palabras de Dalma.

En el Perla Negra; Elizabeth espera resignada su destino final; ya sea la prisión o la horca; siente que no hay nada peor que tener que cargar con la pena de saber que el hombre que ama la odia; y que será feliz en los brazos de otra mujer. De pronto escucha ruidos; alguien se acerca. Un gitano baja las escaleras; es uno de los guerreros de Mirka. El gitano de larga cabellera negra y ojos profundos llega hasta la celda que la mantiene cautiva.

-----------------"Se acabó el paseo. Tienes una cita con el destino.

Elizabeth se estremece al escuchar las palabras del gitano. Mientras; en la playa; todos se mantienen en guardia; en la orilla, Zara, Will, Dalma, Mirka y el Capitán Jack Sparrow permanecen firmes; mientras los botes se acercan a la playa. En uno de ellos, va El Comodoro Ludlow, el gobernador Swann y Kassandra. Dalma se siente aliviada al divisar a Kassandra; eso quiere decir que todo salió según fue planeado.

Los botes finalmente llegan a la playa; el Comodoro Ludlow es el primero en desembarcar y acercarse.

----------------"Venimos en son de paz; esta vez se hará justicia contra los verdaderos culpables.

Jack se acerca al noble caballero; que evidentemente no está maleado como otros que ha conocido.

----------------"¿Sabe usted quien soy?

----------------"Por supuesto; usted es el Capitán Jack Sparrow.

----------------"Vaya; está muy bien informado.

----------------"Más que bien. Se suponía que les íbamos a dar apoyo; pero es más que obvio que ustedes ya hicieron el trabajo pesado. ¿Dónde está Beckett?

Will está listo para responder.

-----------------"Cutler Beckett está ocupando el lugar de Davy Jones en el Holandés Errante.

-----------------"¿Cómo es eso posible?

-----------------"Digamos que…fue un castigo justo. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se vuelva a escuchar la Leyenda del Holandés Errante.

El comodoro Ludlow está muy impresionado; es algo que no le cabe en la cabeza, pero tiene que admitir que es real. El gobernador Swann se acerca con desesperación a Will.

-----------------"¿Dónde está mi hija; por que no la veo aquí contigo, a tu lado?

-----------------"Su hija es nuestra enemiga; ella tiene el alma corrompida; no es la misma que usted crió ni es la misma que yo conocí.

-----------------"¡Mientes! Mi hija no es una mala mujer; ¡y si fue capaz de cometer un acto deshonroso ha sido por seguir tu ejemplo y el de Jack Sparrow!

Mirka decide intervenir.

------------------"¡Su hija es un ser despreciable, mezquino y egoísta! Ella ordenó la muerte de mi gente; me alejó del hombre que amo para tomar mi lugar; casi lleva a la muerte a William, y fue aliada de Davy Jones.

Weatherby Swann ha perdido su orgullo de gobernador; en su semblante se puede ver el dolor de un padre afligido al ver que su hija ha errado terriblemente. Cuando mira a la joven gitana puede darse cuenta de que no miente. Del mismo modo puede ver la verdad en los ojos de Will, en la seriedad de Jack, y en el silencio de los demás. El Comodoro Ludlow se acerca a Mirka.

--------------------"¿Dónde está?

--------------------"No la entregaremos hasta saber en que punto nos encontramos.

--------------------"No comprendo.

--------------------"Últimamente la justicia ha sido mucho más que ciega; es difícil confiar del todo, aún cuando las cosas aparentan ser del modo en el que se planearon.

El Comodoro Ludlow se da cuenta de lo que sucede; y no puede culparla por sentir desconfianza.

----------------"Le probaré que en esta ocasión se hará justicia limpia.

_**Continuará…**_


	43. Chapter 43 El Perdón

Elizabeth ya se encuentra en la presencia del Comodoro Ludlow, de su padre y de todos los presentes en Bal Dahar. Mirka y Jack mantienen la custodia sobre ella; pues no piensan entregarla a las autoridades inglesas hasta asegurarse completamente de que todo está saliendo como fue planeado. Aún cuando la presencia de Kassandra lo confirma, existe mucha desconfianza; es por eso que prefieren cerciorarse antes de cometer un error que les cueste todo lo que han ganado.

Elizabeth tiene las manos atadas; no puede levantar la vista para mirar a su progenitor que lentamente se va acercando a ella. Alejandro y Saíd la mantienen bien vigilada. Mirka se mantiene muy atenta a como se desarrollan las cosas entre Elizabeth y su padre.

El gobernador Swann sufre terriblemente al ver a su hija en esas condiciones; pero lo que más le duele es no verla defenderse de las acusaciones que se le han hecho. Él la conoce muy bien; de saberse inocente ella estaría peleando a capa y espada por demostrarlo. Pero su silencio solo le hace entender que todo lo horrible que se dice de ella es lamentablemente cierto.

-----------------"No puedo creer, que sea cierto todo lo que dicen que hiciste. Es como si me estuvieran hablando de otra persona. No puedo creer que mi hija se haya convertido en una criminal por el amor de un pirata.

-----------------"Lo que tienes que entender es que yo soy pirata; es en lo que me convertí desde que Jack Sparrow llegó a mi vida, y desde que decidí incluir a Will en mi destino. Tú nunca quisiste verlo; por eso siempre he sentido que nunca has estado orgulloso de mí.

-----------------"En eso te equivocas. Siempre me sentí orgulloso de tu fortaleza aunque muchas veces no compartiera tus ideas. Acepté a William Turner como el hombre que habías elegido para esposo; le abrí las puertas de mi casa y de mi corazón porque siempre tuve la certeza de que era y que es un buen hombre. Me sentía tranquilo al saber que sabías defenderte tan bien como él. Siempre fuiste fuerte, independiente; eso me enorgullecía. Pero lo que veo ahora es muy distinto; transformaste toda tu fuerza, tu nobleza, tu independencia y tu coraje en egoísmo, en envidia¡en corrupción! Te juro que no me habría importado que amaras a Jack Sparrow; si no fuera porque ahora veo que ese amor que sientes por él te ha convertido en un ser…mezquino. Me has herido profundamente Elizabeth; y tu madre debe estar ¡revolcándose en su tumba al ver en lo que se ha transformado su hija!

Elizabeth no piensa responder; porque no tiene argumentos para defenderse. Tampoco desea incrementar la pena de su padre con detalles de las razones que tuvo para hacer lo que hizo; con lo que ya sabe es suficiente.

Mirka se mantiene muy atenta; le duele mucho ver al gobernador Swann tan avergonzado de su hija. Jack se mantiene sereno ante lo que ocurre; mientras que Will lamenta mucho lo que sucede. Pero tampoco piensa hacer nada para detener lo que ya se ha desatado; Elizabeth eligió su propio destino, fue conciente de sus actos y ahora es justo que pague las consecuencias, por más duras que sean.

El Comodoro Ludlow se acerca al gobernador Swann y a Elizabeth en compañía de un mayor y un teniente.

-------------------"Teniente Sullivan; por favor lea los cargos que se le imputan a la prisionera.

El teniente abre el pergamino y está listo para leer ante todos los presentes los cargos imputados a Elizabeth Swann.

------------------"Elizabeth Swann; se le acusa de haber conspirado contra los intereses, miembros, súbditos, propiedades y leyes de la Corona Inglesa. Se le acusa de genocidio, por haber premeditado y provocado la muerte de toda una tribu de gitanos sobre aguas inglesas con ayuda de enemigos de la Corona. Se le acusa además de sublevación; de solapar a enemigos de la Corona para beneficio personal; poniendo así en peligro a todos los componentes de la soberanía inglesa. Por lo que queda desde este momento en calidad de detenida; bajo la custodia del Comodoro Christian Ludlow, representante del Rey en Port Royal; lugar donde será juzgada y sentenciada. ¿Tiene la detenida algo que decir en su favor antes de que sea puesta bajo formal arresto?

Elizabeth mira con desgano al teniente; haciéndole entender de inmediato que no desea emitir ningún tipo de comentarios o alegaciones de defensa. El teniente y el Comodoro interpretan su silencio como un signo de su culpabilidad; por lo que de inmediato el Comodoro le hace una señal al Mayor Travis para que arreste formalmente a Elizabeth. Alejandro y Saíd retiran la soga que ata las manos de Elizabeth, luego la entregan formalmente al Mayor Travis, quien de inmediato le coloca las esposas a la joven Swann, poniéndola así bajo formal arresto.

Es evidente el rencor en la mirada de Elizabeth; pero también es notable la desesperación que no puede ocultar; Jack nota esto, y hasta cierto punto siente lástima por la joven Swann. El amor puede ser un sentimiento implacable cuando no es correspondido; y peor cuando es manchado por sentimientos negativos. Pero Mirka más que nada siente pena por el gobernador Swann; como madre no puede imaginar lo que sentiría si alguno de sus hijos estuviera condenado a prisión o a muerte; definitivamente espera no verse nunca en una situación como esa.

El Comodoro Ludlow se acerca al grupo.

------------------"Elizabeth Swann está bajo mi custodia desde este momento. Tanto El Perla Negra como Poseidón deben seguirnos hasta Port Royal; la declaración de todos ustedes es muy importante; además, tenemos que arreglar la situación actual de los piratas y de los gitanos.

Jack se sorprende con esto, aunque al mirar a su amada esposa se da cuenta de que ya estaba todo fríamente calculado. Pero de todos modos tiene sus dudas.

------------------"Supongo, mi estimado nuevo Comodoro; que cuando se refiere a que se van a arreglar las situaciones actuales de los piratas y los gitanos; es en una perspectiva positiva, en lugar de la agobiante y trillada amenaza de que cuando pongamos los pies en Port Royal todos terminaremos de camino a la horca.

El Comodoro sonríe ante el comentario de Jack. Tiene que admitir que el Capitán Sparrow tiene una personalidad muy interesante.

------------------"Descuide. El Rey está por demás enterado de que en esta ocasión los piratas no merecen ser castigados; en vez de eso deben ser recompensados de la mejor manera posible. Usted Capitán Sparrow, y sus seguidores han dado una gran lección al mundo que los consideraba criminales. Ustedes son héroes, nos han librado de un mal que hubiera acabado con el mundo en el mar y tierra firme como lo conocemos. Y en cuanto a los gitanos; también nos hemos dado cuenta de las injusticias cometidas contra un pueblo cuyo único pecado es amar la libertad; y sobrevivir en un mundo hostil. Tengan la seguridad de que se harán acuerdos que respeten su existencia y sus derechos.

Mirka, Jack y todos se sienten aliviados y seguros; finalmente van a lograr que se les haga justicia; y que se muestre ante el mundo que son seres libres.

Pero mientras se hacen arreglos en Bal Dahar; en mar abierto, en aguas lejanas; surge de las profundidades el Holandés Errante; tan impresionante y lúgubre como cuando era capitaneado por Davy Jones. Ahora es Cutler Beckett quien se encuentra en el timón; y James Norrington a su lado. El resto de la tripulación no puede creer que hayan terminado como condenados en medio del mar; no dejan de mirarse, tienen miedo de parecerse a las horribles escorias de Jones. Y aunque aún se ven como humanos, saben que tarde o temprano el tiempo les va a pasar factura.

El viejo cofre de Jones se encuentra abierto en cubierta; esperando recibir el corazón de Cutler Beckett. El condenado tiene en su mano derecha una daga y en la izquierda el chal de Mirka; esa prenda que siempre mantuvo cerca de su corazón, y que es el recuerdo vivo de la única mujer que ha amado, y que con crueldad lo llevó a la muerte. Para ella fue una bendición condenarlo; para él será una tortura recordarla toda una eternidad, sabiendo que vive, que le pertenece a otro hombre; al hombre que lo ha arruinado siempre; a Jack Sparrow. Beckett respira profundo, sabe que debe entregarle su corazón al Holandés Errante; de no hacerlo la furia del mar lo reclamaría; y prefiere aterrorizar los mares que pasar la eternidad en el infierno.

James Norrington; está deseoso de ver a Beckett arrancándose el corazón. Pues quiere que sufra, como ha sufrido él.

------------------"¿Tiene miedo Capitán?

------------------"¿No te gustaría hacer los honores amigo James?

------------------"Es su barco; usted debe hacerlo. Haga honor a la tradición creada por Davy Jones. La traición de una mujer, su desprecio, el odio que siente ella por usted lo hacen ser el Capitán perfecto; el mejor sucesor de Davy Jones.

Beckett derrama una lágrima de dolor; porque cada palabra de Norrington es cierta. Con un gran pesar; Beckett entrega el chal de Mirka a Norrington.

--------------------"Llévalo a mi cabina; guárdalo bien. Lo lamento pero no te voy a dar el gusto de que veas como ¡me arranco el corazón para entregárselo a este maldito barco! Soy el Capitán; y tú estás por debajo de mí; eso no ha cambiado. ¡Vete!

--------------------"Es una pena; que aún al carecer de corazón, las emociones sigan vivas. Mirka Darij logró ponerlo donde usted siempre debió estar. Con su permiso; Capitán Beckett.

Norrington se retira con una sonrisa maliciosa; dejando a Beckett con una ira indescriptible. Dos de los tripulantes cargan el cofre; y esperan porque su capitán haga la ofrenda final al barco que ha de ser la prisión eterna de sus almas. Lleno de dolor y furia; Beckett se abre el pecho con su daga ante la mirada atónita de todos, con una extrema sangre fría Beckett extrae su corazón; que late sin cesar en su mano, y con una gran tristeza lo coloca dentro del cofre que de inmediato es cerrado por los dos tripulantes. La herida en el pecho de Beckett deja de sangrar y va cerrando poco a poco; dejando solo una cicatriz como muestra de que el acto fue consumado. Y Norrington tenía razón; aún cuando ahora carece de corazón; las emociones siguen vivas, los sentimientos no han cambiado. Sigue amando y odiando a Mirka con la misma intensidad. Le duele el saberse condenado; pero eso no lo detendrá; tiene una eternidad para pensar en como vengarse, tiene un barco poderoso, y piensa desquitar su rencor, su odio y su rabia con cualquiera que se cruce en su camino. Al igual que Davy Jones; Cutler Beckett planea arrastrar a muchos hacia su misma fatalidad.

Poseidón, y El Perla Negra siguen al Monarch y al resto de los barcos de la Real Fuerza Naval hacia Port Royal. El viaje les tomará casi dos días; pero si el viento sigue siendo tan fuerte y constante; probablemente les ahorren unas cuantas millas náuticas. Dalma puede sentir ya en su corazón que el acto final que exige el Holandés Errante para seguir surcando los mares ha sido consumado. Un nuevo corazón ha sido entregado; con el mismo dolor, con la misma agonía, con el mismo resentimiento. Mirka sale a cubierta y se acerca lentamente hasta llegar a ella.

--------------------"Pensé que te irías en el Poseidón.

--------------------"Extrañaba este barco; también tu presencia y la de mi querido Jack.

--------------------"Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Jack; por todos. Eres una maravillosa persona Tía Dalma.

--------------------"No, no soy maravillosa. Yo tengo que limpiar mi alma, aunque créeme cuando te digo que me da una gran satisfacción verlos a todos libres de peligros.

--------------------"Nada de lo que digas hará que cambie la opinión que tengo de ti. Eres libre de tener tus secretos; no pienso inmiscuirme. Menos cuando solo he recibido tanto bien de ti.

--------------------"Tienes un alma muy noble. Estoy segura de que eres capaz de perdonar lo imperdonable.

Mirka no sabe como responder a ese comentario; siente que Dalma puede ver claramente lo que su alma siente. Dalma decide dejar a Mirka con unas palabras.

---------------------"El rencor y el odio carcomen el alma poco a poco Mirka; el legado que dejes en esta vida, como mujer, como madre y como Reina de los Gitanos; va a depender mucho de lo que decidas hacer con esos dos sentimientos.

Dalma se aleja de Mirka; dejándola con una gran incertidumbre. La Reina de los Gitanos no puede evitar sentir dolor por la angustia que sufre el padre de Elizabeth; por mucho que ella se lo merezca; no se cree capaz de hacer que un padre vea morir a su hija. Por un lado, Mirka quisiera verla sufrir, llorar lágrimas de sangre por todo el mal que le causó; pero por el otro; sabe que si la condenan a muerte un hombre bueno, un padre dedicado y honesto sufrirá terriblemente; y eso no le parece justo.

Y tiene razón de pensar así; el gobernador Swann no se ha separado de su hija. Está sentado junto a ella, tomándole las manos entre las barras de acero que los separan. Elizabeth se siente tan avergonzada; pero al mismo tiempo feliz de contar con el amor de su padre, aunque sabe de sobra que no lo merece.

--------------------"Perdóname padre; perdóname te lo suplico.

--------------------"¿Acaso no es esa la función principal de un padre? Yo te perdono hija; eres lo único que tengo.

--------------------"Y estás a punto de perderme.

--------------------"No, no digas eso.

--------------------"Mirka no me va a perdonar; no puedo culparla; pero tampoco me arrepiento de lo que hice. Y no me arrepiento porque lo hice por amor.

--------------------"No entiendo como puedes justificar el mal que hiciste Elizabeth. Pero eres mi hija; y mi deber es luchar por tu vida. Puedes estar segura que no me detendré hasta lograr que…tu castigo no sea tan…fatal.

--------------------"Siempre fue mi destino amar la vida de los piratas. No me arrepiento de nada; hice mal, pero la causa lo justificaba; al menos para mí.

Weatherby Swann solo puede darle consuelo a su hija; pero no puede comprenderla. Él si podía aceptar el amor de Elizabeth por Will; pero el que sus sentimientos hayan cambiado al punto de convertirla en una criminal, por lograr el amor de Jack Sparrow; le parece inconcebible.

Pero mientras ellos sufren; Mirka disfruta de los besos de Jack en la intimidad de la cabina principal del Perla Negra. El amor que ambos se tienen se intensifica día con día; ya no podrían vivir separados. Ambos se miran a los ojos; y Jack no puede evitar encontrar tristeza en la mirada de Mirka.

-------------------"Mis instintos de esposo enamorado me hacen ver claramente que hay algo que te atormenta. ¿Estoy en lo cierto verdad?

-------------------"Si. Y esa angustia me ha hecho tomar una decisión en cuanto al asunto de Elizabeth.

-------------------"¿Ah si?

-------------------"Te lo voy a explicar; después hablaré con el Comodoro para decirle lo que deseo que se haga con Elizabeth. Quiero que me recuerde; que no olvide nunca lo que ha de sucederle; para que jamás vuelva a provocar la muerte de nadie; para que se olvide de nosotros. Pero más que nada; quiero darle una muestra de cómo es el corazón de una gitana.

Jack se siente muy orgulloso de Mirka; aún cuando no sabe con certeza de que se trata; sabe que la decisión que haya tomado es la mejor para todos; incluso hasta para la propia Elizabeth.

En Isla Palomares; Dorian y Ana María cuidan de los gemelos. La relación de ambos se desarrolla muy bien. Los gemelos están cada día más hermosos, son fuertes y sanos, igual que sus padres. Ana María se siente satisfecha, feliz de estar atendiendo a los hijos de sus mejores amigos. Dorian entra en la habitación donde los gemelos duermen al cuidado de Ana María.

---------------------"Será maravilloso cuando aprendan a caminar y se les vea jugar y corretear por la playa.

---------------------"Si.

---------------------"No cabe duda que tú y yo seremos excelentes padres; con la práctica que hemos tenido ha sido más que suficiente.

---------------------"Algo me dice que pronto saldremos de esta larga espera. No se, pero la calma en el mar, el día tan hermoso; es como una señal de que todo salió bien para nuestros amigos.

--------------------"Ojala así sea; porque de ser así, todo tiende a indicar que dentro de poco tiempo tú y yo uniremos nuestras vidas para siempre.

--------------------"Claro que sí.

Ana María y Dorian se besan dulcemente; los dos se aman sinceramente y tienen hermosos planes para el futuro. En ese momento; Sofía, la hermana de Alejandro entra en la habitación, y sonríe al ver a los enamorados.

--------------------"Si lo desean vayan a dar un paseo; yo me quedo con los gemelos.

--------------------"Gracias Sofía.

--------------------"Eres la mujer más oportuna del mundo.

--------------------"Si, ya me di cuenta.

Hay amor en Isla Palomares; pero tensión en los mares. Mirka ha tomado una decisión; misma que Jack ha respetado y piensa apoyar, aunque le parezca arriesgada a largo plazo. Él sabe que de Elizabeth Swann se puede esperar cualquier cosa.

El viento continúa a favor de los navegantes; no hay nada que los detenga adelante. La travesía hacia Port Royal es mucho más certera y rápida de lo que se esperaba; están a un día de sus cálidas costas.

Elizabeth parece sentir que el momento de la verdad se acerca; ella quisiera ponerse en paz con su espíritu pero es imposible. Su amor por Jack Sparrow es más fuerte que su voluntad; y de lo único que se arrepiente es de no haberse rendido antes ante el hermoso y fuerte sentimiento que él siempre le inspiró desde el momento en que lo conoció. No puede arrepentirse del mal que le hizo a Mirka y a Will; porque gracias a eso pudo estar en los brazos de Jack; gracias a eso pudo ser su mujer aunque esos apasionados momentos no tuvieran consecuencias. Ahora que lo piensa se da cuenta de que la vida supo cobrarle con la ausencia de un hijo, la maldad que utilizó para adueñarse de Jack. Y cuando piensa en Will; se le estremece el corazón. Los recuerdos, pensar que siempre lo quiso, pero al conocer a Jack todo ese amor se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco; aún cuando luchó con todas sus fuerzas para que eso no ocurriera. Ahora sabe que ama a Jack y que a Will le tiene un cariño muy profundo. Querer y amar no es lo mismo; y para ella ya no importa; está condenada y probablemente ni su padre ya sea capaz de salvarla.

La caída del sol y un nuevo amanecer marcan el momento en el que la flota se acerca a las cálidas costas de Port Royal. El gobernador Swann hubiera deseado que el viento se hubiera alejado; o que hubiera sido más gentil y menos fuerte; para atrasar de alguna manera lo inevitable. El Comodoro Ludlow se aflige al ver al padre de Elizabeth tan abatido; entiende su dolor, pero no puede dejarse llevar por eso. La justicia debe impartirse, aunque sea en circunstancias penosas.

Finalmente; Poseidón, El Perla Negra y los barcos de la Real Fuerza Naval Inglesa comienzan a llegar a los muelles; donde son recibidos por las tropas y los trabajadores del puerto. Elizabeth es subida a cubierta; esposada y fuertemente vigilada. La joven Swann admira el hermoso puerto que la vio crecer; y convertirse en lo que es ahora; una mujer condenada. Los ilustres que se pasean por lo alrededores la observan sorprendidos; no pueden creer que la hija del gobernador se haya transformado en una criminal.

En el Perla Negra; Jack, Mirka y Dalma se preparan para desembarcar. El Capitán Sparrow se acerca a su bella esposa.

-------------------"Hemos llegado a Port Royal querida.

-------------------"Hermoso lugar.

-------------------"Y peligroso; para mí lo ha sido.

-------------------"Ya no lo será más.

-------------------"¿Estás segura de la decisión que has tomado?

-------------------"Completamente mi amor. Es lo correcto; es lo que creo que es mejor.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente; Dalma los observa en silencio. Sintiendo que por el momento no hay nada que pueda interponerse ante el hermoso y fuerte amor de Jack Sparrow y Mirka Darij.

Todos van desembarcando; escoltados por las tropas del Comodoro Ludlow. Elizabeth es llevada a los calabozos y encerrada de inmediato. Mientras que afuera, El Comodoro prepara todo para sostener una reunión en privado con el gobernador Swann, Mirka, Barbosa, Dalma, Zara, el Capitán Jack Sparrow, y William Turner.

--------------------"Quiero que este despacho sea fuertemente custodiado; no quiero fisgones.

--------------------"Como usted ordene señor.

--------------------"La seguridad de todos los que han desembarcado y permanecen en el muelle en custodia de los barcos debe ser asegurada en todo momento. Son protegidos de la corona; por lo tanto no quiero preguntas, ni malos entendidos. ¿De acuerdo?

--------------------"Todo se hará como usted ordene Comodoro.

Pero en mar abierto; el Holandés hace su ronda buscando almas para colectar. En su oscura y deprimente cabina; el Capitán Beckett golpea sutilmente una por una las teclas del lúgubre órgano que Davy Jones solía tocar en sus noches de melancolía. Trata de buscar una tonada que pueda reemplazar la que atormentaba el alma de Davy Jones cada vez que recordaba a su amor perdido.

"_La mujer que amaste te traicionó Davy Jones; pero al menos corriste con la suerte de que alguna vez ella correspondió al amor que le profesaste con tanta vehemencia. En cambio yo; __yo fui traicionado, más nunca correspondido. Ella sabía que yo la deseaba; que mi corazón anhelaba tenerla a mi lado y hacerla mi esposa; yo quería lucirla en mis salones como la dama hermosa que es. Una gitana, una gitana tan simple como la más vulgar de las campesinas; logró enloquecerme, enamorarme y hacerme sufrir como un condenado. Se convirtió en la mujer de mi más grande enemigo; y mientras yo padezco esta miseria, ella navega feliz a su lado. Pero llegará el día en el que nuestros destinos se vuelvan a encontrar; y será entonces cuando yo encuentre el valor para hacerle pagar por lo que ahora padezco"._

Y mientras Beckett trata de seguir los pasos de Davy Jones; en Port Royal están reunidos en presencia del Comodoro Ludlow: el gobernador Swann; Mirka, Barbosa, el capitán Jack Sparrow, Dalma, Zara y William Turner. También Kassandra se ha unido a ellos; pues fueron sus declaraciones las que hicieron cambiar de opinión a las autoridades, sobre todo al rey. El Comodoro Ludlow está listo para hacer las declaraciones oficiales de su majestad en cuanto a los piratas y a los gitanos.

---------------------"Me dirijo a usted, Mirka, Reina de los Gitanos. Se que nada podrá devolverle la vida a su tribu peregrina; pero con este nuevo decreto; el resto de las tribus gitanas del mundo que han de ser regidas por usted, serán libres.

Mirka se siente muy esperanzada; mientras se prepara para escuchar de labios del Comodoro; el decreto del rey de Inglaterra.

----------------------"Su majestad; habiendo escuchado y revisado las pruebas que confirman las terribles injusticias cometidas contra los gitanos; decreta que a partir del momento en el que este decreto sea leído; todos los gitanos, de todas las naciones de origen; tendrán tránsito libre por todos los caminos, fronteras, puertos y aguas controladas por la Corona Inglesa. Concediéndoles de esa manera los derechos y privilegios que todo súbdito de la Corona posee simplemente por existir. A este decreto se une la buena voluntad del Príncipe Regente de Italia; que se compromete de la misma forma, a respetar lo aquí ya estipulado.

Mirka, Zara y Kassandra se sienten muy emocionadas; por fin, después de muchos, muchos años, los gitanos gozarán de plena libertad. El Comodoro Ludlow le hace entrega a Mirka de los papeles que confirman la autenticidad del decreto emitido por el rey a favor de los gitanos. Jack y Will están muy contentos con este nuevo acuerdo que pone en paz al pueblo de las mujeres que ellos aman.

El Comodoro Ludlow le hace una reverencia a Mirka. El gobernador Swann se impresiona ante este acto; que le parece muy raro.

--------------------"Adjunto a ese decreto; está un documento oficial que acabo de firmar; donde se le reconoce su rango como líder absoluta de todas las caravanas gitanas. Su título será parte de la nobleza de la corona; Reina Mirka. Esperamos contar en el futuro con su presencia y apoyo en asuntos oficiales, de ser necesario claro.

--------------------"Los gitanos somos agradecidos Comodoro; con todo aquel que nos hace bien. Puede contar con mi apoyo en el futuro, siempre y cuando sea para causas nobles.

Jack está muy feliz con todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta el momento; pero siente que ya es momento de hablar de cual será el destino de los piratas.

-------------------"Me siento muy feliz por el rango que ha obtenido mi bella esposa estimado Comodoro; pero quisiera que me hablara específicamente de la situación de mis paisanos piratas; grupo al que yo pertenezco y del cual también poseo un alto rango.

Barbosa también se siente muy interesado.

--------------------"Es extraño que yo lo diga pero estoy de acuerdo con Jack.

El Comodoro Ludlow está listo para responder al Capitán Sparrow y a Barbosa.

--------------------"Tengo en mis manos; un decreto que considera a los piratas como corsarios en servicio de la Corona de Inglaterra; no como un mandado, si no como un privilegio.

Los presentes no comprenden claramente lo que el Comodoro acaba de decir; algo que Ludlow nota de inmediato y que está listo a explicar con detenimiento.

----------------------"Con esto quiero decir que de ahora en adelante, para las autoridades inglesas; los piratas tienen libre tránsito, solo tendrían que aportar un 10 por ciento de sus ganancias como cuota; y no se les impondrán limites ni restricciones siempre y cuando no pongan en peligro los intereses de la Corona. Lo que da por hecho que cualquier reclamación de puertos extranjeros hacia nuestra jurisdicción queda anulada bajo este nuevo decreto.

Jack y Barbosa entienden que considerando las circunstancias no es un mal acuerdo. Pero Jack tiene una mejor idea que puede incluirse en el decreto.

---------------------"Ese es un acuerdo por demás aceptable; pero que tal si añadimos que solo pagaremos el 10 por ciento de nuestras ganancias, cuando esas ganancias sean obtenidas en aguas inglesas; pero que no tendremos que aportar ese 10 por ciento si nuestras ganancias provienen de puertos extranjeros. Ya que eso no los afectará a ustedes¿Por qué debe afectarnos a nosotros?

A Barbosa le agrada mucho la idea de Jack; solo hay que esperar que el Comodoro acepte. Ludlow siente simpatía por Jack Sparrow, es más que evidente que es un hombre audaz, inteligente y con una gran capacidad como negociante.

------------------"Tiene usted un buen punto Capitán Sparrow; si vamos a volvernos ciegos ante sus…"actividades" en puertos extranjeros; sería poco honorable que nos lucráramos con ese más que obvio salto a la ética legal. Muy bien. Solo les pido que no ocasionen desastres que nos hagan intervenir; aprendan a negociar un poco más y a utilizar menos la fuerza. Los piratas también deben evolucionar. Aprovechen la libertad extrema que se les está dando. Una patente de corso les da muchas oportunidades; no las desperdicien. Ante Inglaterra son corsarios; pero en el mar seguirán siendo piratas.

Jack y Barbosa se sienten satisfechos con los acuerdos obtenidos. Pero ahora ha llegado el momento de hablar de Elizabeth.

--------------------"Bueno, ahora debemos hablar de Elizabeth Swann. La situación de esa muchacha es muy grave. La declaración de William basta para ponerla en la horca al amanecer.

Mirka se pone de pie para tomar la palabra; el gobernador Swann tiene miedo de lo que ella declare. Y de pronto; a la mente del gobernador vienen las palabras que la gitana Kassandra le dijo, acerca de que la esperanza de vida de su hija estaba en manos de la mujer que más la odiaba. ¿Pero como saber si será para bien o para mal? Mirka se dirige al Comodoro Ludlow directamente.

--------------------"Quiero hacerle una propuesta comodoro Ludlow. Necesito que me escuche y que acepte la decisión que he tomado.

--------------------"¿Desea hacer cambios en su declaración; añadir más cargos?

--------------------"Solo escúcheme; por favor. Y le ruego que acepte mi propuesta.

Kassandra sabe que la profecía que ella reveló al padre de Elizabeth ha de concretarse dentro de muy poco tiempo. Dalma también lo sabe; y es por eso que sigue sintiendo una gran admiración hacia Mirka.

Las horas pasan; Elizabeth admira la belleza del mar desde el pequeño ventanal de su celda. Le duele pensar que tal vez sus horas estén contadas. Aún cuando tiene las manos manchadas de sangre inocente; sigue pensando que fue justo, pues haberle pertenecido en cuerpo y alma a Jack Sparrow; ha sido lo más hermoso que le ha sucedido.

Cae la noche; Mirka pasea por el fuerte, admirando la belleza del mar bajo la luz de la luna. De pronto, a unos metros de ella puede ver al gobernador Swann. La joven Reina de los Gitanos camina hacia él; y al estar ya a su lado, decide iniciar una conversación.

--------------------"Gobernador Swann.

--------------------"Escuché la sentencia; mañana será un día glorioso para usted.

--------------------"Se que usted me odia por lo que ha de suceder mañana al amanecer. Pero pudo ser peor. Usted no tiene idea del daño tan inmenso que me provocó su hija. Ella mató a mi gente; no con sus manos, pero sí bajo sus órdenes.

--------------------"Lo peor de eso es que mi hija no se arrepiente de tener las manos manchadas de sangre inocente. Todo por ese inmenso amor que dice sentir por Jack Sparrow. Su esposo; majestad Reina de los Gitanos.

Es evidente el tono de sarcasmo y burla del gobernador Swann al dirigirse a Mirka; ella lo resiente, más no lo culpa. Finalmente decide dejarlo con unas palabras que considera necesarias.

---------------------"La ley de mi sangre exigía que yo le arrebatara la vida; sin embargo la he entregado a una justicia distinta; que la lastima, pero que me deja libre de rencores. Eso es suficiente para mí. Pero usted y yo sabemos que ella merecía algo mucho peor.

Mirka se aleja del gobernador. Weatherby Swann sabe de sobra que la joven tiene razón; pero igual le duele que humillen y lastimen a su hija de esa manera.

Y con las angustias; llega el amanecer. Todo el fuerte está rodeado por soldados; y la gente comienza a arremolinarse frente a la horca. El verdugo está listo para recibir a la condenada. En primera fila se encuentra Mirka; junto a Jack, Will, Zara y Barbosa.

El gobernador Swann acompaña a su hija de camino hacia la horca; la joven luce serena, pero es evidente que tiene mucho miedo. Poco a poco se van acercando; el soldado le hace entender al gobernador que ya no puede acercarse más. Lentamente Elizabeth Swann sube los escalones hasta llegar al cadalso; el verdugo la coloca en el lugar preciso, y procede a ponerle la soga al cuello. Elizabeth contempla a los presentes, pero finalmente decide cerrar los ojos; y mantenerlos así en todo momento para evitar que se escapen las lágrimas. Solo quiere sentir la brisa, pensar en lo hermoso que vivió junto a Jack; y también mientras sintió amor por William. Elizabeth puede escuchar que alguien sube los escalones, ella entiende que se trata del encargado de revelar públicamente los cargos por los que será condenada a muerte. Los segundos transcurren cruelmente sin que ella pueda escuchar los cargos en su contra; así que decide abrir los ojos, al hacerlo y mirar hacia su derecha se encuentra con Mirka. Elizabeth no lo puede entender; pero Mirka se lo piensa explicar muy bien.

-------------------"No puedo cargar con tu muerte Elizabeth Swann; no deseo obtener mi satisfacción de esa manera.

-------------------"¿Qué?

Mirka mira a Elizabeth con lágrimas en los ojos.

-------------------"¿De que me sirve verte morir? Con tu muerte no me devuelves nada de lo que me quitaste. En cambio, viva, puedes sufrir tu castigo. Porque vas a tener que vivir sabiendo que Jack jamás será para ti; que de la misma forma perdiste a Will, y todo lo que una vez sintió por ti. Todo lo bueno que tuviste en la vida lo has perdido para siempre, por tu egoísmo, por tu orgullo. Se que no te importa; se que me odias; pero quiero que sepas que aunque me costó mucho entender y aceptar esta decisión de dejarte con vida, libre; siento que es lo mejor que puedo hacer por mí misma, por el hombre que amo, por mis hijos, y por mi nuevo pueblo gitano.

Elizabeth se siente muy mal, muy humillada; porque de nuevo es la misericordia de su más grande enemiga la que le permite seguir con vida. Mirka puede ver el siniestro brillo del odio en los ojos húmedos de Elizabeth; pero aún así se mantiene firme en su decisión.

--------------------"El resentimiento carcome el alma; y no quiero eso para mí. Tú no mereces que te dedique un solo pensamiento; y puedes estar segura que después de este día nunca más volveré a pensar en ti; aunque creo que tú pensarás en mí por el resto de tu vida. La soledad y el desprecio absoluto del hombre que dices amar; serán suficiente castigo para tí..

Elizabeth siente tanta rabia; que quiere hacérselo saber a Mirka.

--------------------"¿No te da miedo dejarme con vida? El mundo da muchas vueltas; ¿Qué tal si decido meterme de nuevo en tu camino; e intentar arrebatarte a Jack otra vez?

--------------------"Sería una manera muy estúpida de desperdiciar una segunda oportunidad. Y no creo que lo seas; al menos eso espero. Y si hice esto, no fue por ti. Lo hice por tu padre y por la restauración de mi alma. Un hombre tan honorable y bueno como el gobernador Swann no merece ver morir a su hija en la horca; yo no puedo cargar con eso en mi memoria. Viva, sufres más por lo que has perdido. Yo te perdono, y con mi perdón, te destierro de mi pensamiento para siempre. Se que no naciste mala, por eso me queda…la esperanza de que aproveches esta oportunidad que te doy, para que enmiendes tu vida. Hasta nunca Elizabeth Swann. Ojala que con mi perdón el destino se olvide de pasarte factura.

Elizabeth y Mirka se miran fijamente por última vez. Finalmente Mirka le da la espalda y abandona el cadalso. El verdugo procede a retirar la soga del cuello de Elizabeth; luego de eso le desata las manos, y se aleja de ella. La joven Swann llora de rabia, pero al mismo tiempo se siente aliviada de que seguirá con vida. Con gran pesar Elizabeth ve a Mirka reunirse con Jack; y muy cerca de ellos ve a Zara y a Will tomados de la mano; muy enamorados. Es verdad; lo ha perdido todo, y solo por la misericordia de Mirka ha conservado la vida. El gobernador Swann finalmente llega hasta su hija; y trata de consolarla.

------------------"Hija.

------------------"Tú estabas enterado de esto; ¿verdad?

------------------"Vamos a casa hija. Que Dios bendiga a esa muchacha por haberte perdonado.

------------------"¿La bendices por haberme humillado, por haber sentido lástima por mi?

------------------"La bendigo por haber perdonado tu vida a pesar de todo el mal que le causaste. Espero que puedas seguir su ejemplo de ahora en adelante; y limpiar tu alma de tanto egoísmo. Arranca de tu corazón ese amor enfermizo que sientes por Jack Sparrow y comienza de cero. Promete que lo harás; ¡prométemelo!

Elizabeth no sabe como prometerle a su padre que iniciará una nueva vida; no sabe como prometer que luchará por no seguir amando intensamente a Jack Sparrow. Ella sabe que prometer algo así sería una gran mentira; su alma y su cuerpo ya le pertenecen a Jack, y eso ya nadie lo puede cambiar. Pero cuando mira a su padre, comprende que él merece un poco de tranquilidad.

---------------------"Te prometo luchar por iniciar una nueva vida padre; te lo prometo.

---------------------"Bien; vamos a casa. Vamos a comenzar de nuevo.

Elizabeth une su mano a la de su padre; ambos ven como todos se retiran.

---------------------"La gente olvidará esto dentro de un tiempo; y todo volverá a ser como antes. Esas son las ventajas de pertenecer a la nobleza.

Elizabeth decide no hacer comentarios sobre la premisa de su padre. Finalmente ambos van abandonado el cadalso y se dirigen al interior del fuerte; desde donde tomarán el carruaje que los llevará de nuevo a casa.

Mientras, en las afueras del fuerte; El Comodoro Ludlow conversa con los visitantes y ahora ciudadanos libres. Ludlow tiene especial interés en cual será el rumbo que tomará William Turner; es un joven con posibilidades que bien entrenado; sería de gran potencial para las fuerzas militares.

---------------------"Bueno¿piensan abandonar Port Royal de inmediato?

---------------------"Tenemos planes Comodoro.

---------------------"Mis hijos me esperan.

---------------------"¿No sabía que usted ya fuera padre capitán Sparrow?

---------------------"Contrario a todos los pronósticos si sucedió. Mirka y yo somos los afortunados padres de dos hermosos gemelos que nos esperan en un paradisíaco lugar…que queremos mantener en secreto.

---------------------"Comprendo bien. ¿Y usted joven Turner; que planes tiene?

William mira a Zara; y está listo para responder.

---------------------"Tengo que seguir a mis compañeros; voy a poner mi vida en orden.

El Comodoro Ludlow comprende; se ve a simple vista que el William Turner y la joven gitana están profundamente enamorados. Pero antes de que se vaya quiere que sepa algo importante.

---------------------"Joven Turner; usted es un gran artista en lo que se refiere a la manufactura de armas; la espada que porto es la más hermosa que he visto. Por lo mismo si se decide algún día volver a Port Royal; tenga por seguro que le daré un buen puesto en la milicia.

---------------------"Lo tendré en mente.

---------------------"Muy bien. Les deseo a todos buen viaje, y buena suerte en los proyectos que realicen de aquí en adelante.

---------------------"Gracias por todo Comodoro Ludlow; es bueno saber que existen hombres justos en las clases nobles.

---------------------"Soy yo quien les agradece a ustedes; nos salvaron el pellejo. Supo usted darnos una gran lección hoy, joven Reina Mirka; nunca lo olvidaré. Bueno, me retiro. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar sea en circunstancias más positivas.

El Comodoro Ludlow hace una corta reverencia y se aleja del grupo.

Ahora Jack, Mirka, Will, Zara, Barbosa, Kassandra y Dalma se sienten liberados; tranquilos y sin ninguna deuda pendiente. Barbosa es el primer interesado en saber que rumbo van a tomar ahora que todo está en orden.

---------------------"Bien; ahora supongo que regresaremos a Isla Palomares.

Jack está listo a responderle a Barbosa.

---------------------"Supones bien mi querido Héctor…debo decir, querido suegro.

---------------------"¡No tienes idea de cómo me gusta escucharte decir eso!

---------------------"Estoy seguro de que tu sarcasmo se transformará en sinceridad en poco tiempo compañero. En fin, todos regresaremos a Isla Palomares para tomar unas merecidas vacaciones, para preparar fastuosas bodas y olvidar todo lo desagradable que nos ha pasado. Quiero ver a mis hijos; y cumplir con la promesa que le hice a mi bella esposa.

Mirka y Jack se miran con mucho amor; Zara y Will también tienen planes en Isla Palomares. Y Barbosa, aunque luzca molesto con la actitud de Jack; lo cierto es que se siente muy orgulloso de él y de Mirka.

_**Continuará….**_


	44. Chapter 44 Por Siempre

En el muelle de Port Royal; los barcos se preparan para zarpar de regreso a Isla Palomares. Mirka camina hacia su padre que supervisa como se hacen los trabajos en Poseidón.

-------------------"¿Por qué no dejas que los muchachos supervisen; y te tomas un tiempo para estar conmigo?

-------------------"Pensé que la compañía de tu esposo te era más placentera.

-------------------"¿Celoso papá?

-------------------"¡No te imaginas cuanto hija mía!

Padre e hija se sonríen mutuamente. Barbosa camina hacia su hija; ambos se toman de la mano y comienzan a dar un paseo por el muelle.

-------------------"¿Sabes? El Rey Darij era más exigente conmigo que con mis hermanos. Me entrenaba día y noche, mental y físicamente para que fuera la mejor; su orgullo. Por eso nunca supe lo que era jugar con mi padre; o pasear como lo hacemos tú y yo ahora. Siempre le tuve miedo, demasiado respeto, no podía ser su hija. En cambio contigo las cosas son tan naturales, tan espontáneas; no cabe duda que llevamos la misma sangre.

-------------------"Olvida el pasado; soy tu padre real y te prometo que siempre estaré presente cuando me necesites; para proteger tu vida y la de mis nietos con la mía. Me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

Mirka sonríe; y es ahora cuando piensa darle a su padre una gran noticia.

------------------"Dalma nos entregó el Poseidón para que lucháramos por nuestra libertad. He conversado esto con Zara, con Will; y los tres estamos de acuerdo en que tú finalmente seas el único capitán del Poseidón.

Barbosa no lo puede creer; Poseidón es tan poderoso como el Perla. El Perla Negra siempre ha sido su pasión, pero tener un barco como Poseidón iguala ese deseo.

-----------------"¿Me entregas ese majestuoso barco?

-----------------"Eres mi padre. Además; me será más fácil hallarte en mis rutas en el mar si vas en un navío que conozco tan bien. No quiero que nos alejemos por largas temporadas.

-----------------"Eso no sucederá; te seguiré muy de cerca aunque en ocasiones te parezca que no es así.

Mirka acaricia dulcemente la mejilla de su padre. Jack que viene llegando se tropieza con la tierna escena y decide unirse.

-----------------"Los dos pilares de mi familia reunidos; es la escena más linda que he visto en mucho tiempo.

Barbosa se aparta de Mirka y camina directo hacia Jack; finalmente los dos están frente a frente.

-----------------"Más te vale cuidar bien de mi hija, o la paz que hemos decretado entre nosotros se desvanecerá y te adelanto que no habrá manera de restaurarla después.

-----------------"Amo a tu hija más que a mi propia vida Héctor; creo que eso debe ser suficiente prueba para ti tomando en cuenta como era mi personalidad antes de que la hiciera mi mujer.

-----------------"Buen punto.

Barbosa le extiende la mano a Jack; el joven Capitán Sparrow de inmediato la toma en la suya; sellando así la paz entre ambos; y estampando la promesa de tratarse como familia de ahora en adelante. Mirka los observa muy feliz, emocionada al ver que su familia aumenta; llenando así el vacío tan enorme que tenía en el alma; por la muerte de su pueblo gitano.

Poseidón y el Perla Negra comienzan a prepararse para zarpar. Dalma y Kassandra; que se encuentran en la cubierta del Poseidón; contemplan lo que sucede alrededor.

---------------------"Los siete mares gozarán de paz por mucho tiempo.

---------------------"Más no por siempre Dalma. Lo sabes bien.

---------------------"Todos ellos; son buenos. Estoy segura que el destino no se ensañará con ellos.

---------------------"Ojala y tu optimismo sea un hecho en el futuro.

Dalma y Kassandra hablan de un mismo tema; pero con temores muy diferentes. Las leyendas entre razas poderosas y libres, son muy peligrosas; más cuando las ha creado un pasado doloroso, turbio y cruel. La sangre pirata y la sangre gitana; son tan indomables como el mismo mar.

Con la caída del sol; El Poseidón; ahora al mando de Barbosa y el Perla Negra con Jack Sparrow como capitán; se van alejando de Port Royal. El rumbo es claro hacia Isla Palomares. Dalma prepara a dos de sus hermosas palomas mensajeras, para que lleven un mensaje anticipado a dos destinos diferentes.

------------------"Sigan al viento y lleguen antes que nosotros. Una hacia al norte; la segunda hacia al Este; para que todo funcione. Vayan.

Las dos hermosas palomas mensajeras alzan vuelo y se van perdiendo en el horizonte; Kassandra sonríe al verlas alejarse. El saber que pronto estará en paz en tierra firme la llena de regocijo; finalmente el pueblo gitano es libre de seguir la pautas que rigen su forma de vida; vagar por el mundo con el cielo y la tierra como único hogar y sustento. Plena libertad, sin fronteras que los detengan.

Mientras; en Port Royal; Elizabeth da un paseo nocturno por el fuerte; admirando el mar y la noche; sufriendo en silencio la condena que la misericordia de Mirka ha dejado en su alma. De nuevo es la joven delicada que solía ser; luce un hermoso vestido, un peinado adecuado a su nivel social, ha regresado al punto de partida. Es ahora cuando la joven Swann puede entender la venganza noble de Mirka; no le arrebató la vida pero supo castigarla muy bien. No pasa un minuto sin que ella deje de pensar en que Jack es feliz con la Reina de los Gitanos; eso le duele mucho. De la misma manera no puede evitar sufrir al recordar a Will; saber que él también la desprecia es igual de doloroso. Ver la vergüenza en los ojos de su padre tampoco le brinda consuelo. Elizabeth ha perdido las ilusiones; se le ha amargado el corazón. Ahora es como un fantasma en la noche, vagando y penando por todo lo que ha perdido. Existe la esperanza de recuperarse y comenzar de nuevo; pero pasará mucho tiempo hasta que pueda intentar rehacer su vida, eso si logra olvidar a Jack; algo que parece ser imposible después de todo lo que vivió a su lado. Pero ahora no puede hacer nada; es como si la hubieran aislado del mundo. Quienes decían ser sus amigos se han desvanecido, toda la nobleza la evita aún cuando en presencia de su padre demuestran lo contrario. Elizabeth está marcada; y solo el tiempo dirá si vale la pena cambiar o seguir luchando por lo que su corazón realmente quiere.

Pero mientras Elizabeth sufre en Port Royal; en la cubierta del Poseidón; sentada cerca de la entrada a las cabinas se encuentra Kassandra; revisando como se desenvuelve el destino en sus cartas; tal como solía hacerlo Yesenia cuando vivía. La primera carta en salir es la luna; algo que impresiona bastante a Kassandra porque usualmente la luna surge entre las terceras y cuartas líneas de la tirada de cartas

"_Mirka es la luna; es el símbolo de su nacimiento. La única hija mujer de Alba, la preferida del Rey Darij aún cuando no llevaba su sangre. La luna en la primera línea de tirada de cartas; hacía__ mucho tiempo que no me pasaba. Cuando la luna aparece como ahora; primera y solitaria; aleja por completo su significado de niebla y engaño; para convertirse en el símbolo de la persona en la que se piensa al leer las cartas. En este caso es nuestra Reina"._

Kassandra saca otra carta; es La Estrella; esto la estremece mucho más. De pronto alza su vista al cielo nocturno, y puede ver a Alekto; el lucero gitano brillando justo al sur de la luna llena. Para los gitanos esto es un presagio del regreso de una leyenda; una leyenda iniciada con amor y finalizada con una cruel tragedia.

"_Luna y Alekto; alineados una vez más. Mirka es la luna, sin duda que Alekto es el hombre que ama; Jack Sparrow__. Por eso el amor de ambos es tan fuerte; por eso los dos estaban destinados a unir su sangre. Ambos son leyendas de la noche; como sus ancestros de muchos milenios; esos ancestros que crearon un poder tan grande como el cielo; y tan peligroso como el mal mismo. ¿Cómo puedo interpretar esto Dios mío; acaso debo callar lo que mis cartas me han revelado? Luna y Alekto; ¿Qué significará el regreso de esta leyenda?"_

Kassandra vuelve a mirar al cielo; donde la luna y el lucero gitano Alekto deslumbran en la oscuridad. El temor es evidente en el semblante de Kassandra; pero entiende que es mejor callar que despertar una leyenda milenaria. No es momento de atormentar a nadie con algo que aún no tiene un significado claro. Es mejor esperar a que el destino se abra camino, y exprese por sí mismo la verdad sobre el presagio mostrado por la naturaleza y las cartas gitanas.

La sabia gitana se angustia ante el vaticinio revelado por sus cartas; pero ajenos a su preocupación, Will y Zara tienen una reunión íntima en la cabina que le corresponde al primer oficial al mando. Ambos están a punto de sellar una promesa de amor eterno bajo las leyes gitanas. Rodeados de velas y amparados en el inmenso amor que se tienen; se preparan para unir la sangre que corre por sus venas. Zara toma la daga en sus manos.

------------------"El destino nos ha unido a pesar de nuestras diferencias; eso prueba que para el amor no hay fronteras, y no se detiene ante los contrastes humanos. En esta noche; con mi sangre uno mi vida a la tuya; para amarte, honrarte y ser parte de ti por siempre.

Zara se hace una herida en la muñeca de su mano izquierda; el dolor no es importante, pues al ver brotar la sangre sabe que pronto la unirá a la del hombre que ama. La joven entrega la daga a Will. El joven Turner la toma en sus manos, listo para unir su sangre a la de la hermosa gitana que tiene frente a él.

-------------------"Yo, William Turner; con mi sangre uno mi vida a la tuya Zara, para amarte, honrarte y ser parte de ti por siempre.

Will se hace una herida en su muñeca; ahora ambos unen su sangre en prueba de amor eterno. Los dos mantienen sus muñecas unidas mientras se miran fijamente a los ojos; diciéndose cuánto se aman en silencio; dejando que la sangre de ambos se funda; sellando para siempre el intenso amor que se agita en sus corazones, y que es mutuo en todos los sentidos. Zara es una mujer gracias al amor y la pasión de Will; y él, es un hombre nuevo gracias a ella. Zara borró con su ternura todo el dolor que Elizabeth había dejado en su corazón; renovó sus sentimientos y llenó de nuevo su vida de ilusiones. Finalmente los jóvenes amantes de besan apasionadamente; aún mantienen sus manos unidas; no desean romper aún el sello que los une para siempre a través de la sangre.

Pero ellos no son los únicos que se juran amor eterno bajo las leyes gitanas. En Isla Palomares; frente al mar, bajo la luna y las estrellas Dorian y Ana María hacen el mismo ritual; jurándose fidelidad perpetua. Ambos mantienen sus manos unidas. La sangre pirata y la sangre gitana se atraen fuertemente; son dos razas fuertes, peregrinas, llenas de leyendas; amantes de la libertad y con una gran capacidad para amar. Para Dorian y Ana María este es el inicio de lo que será su vida como matrimonio; y es con un apasionado beso de amor, que ambos finalizan la ceremonia gitana que acaba de unirlos por siempre.

Y en el Perla Negra; Jack y Mirka de demuestran mutuamente cuanto se aman. Cada día que pasa el amor entre ellos se intensifica más; son como una sola persona, para ambos cada noche de amor es como la primera, aquella hermosa noche que compartieron en Isla Drake cuando se casaron en secreto. Jack interrumpe el beso para mirar a su amada a los ojos.

-------------------"Cuando lleguemos a Isla Palomares vamos a tener que buscar quien nos case formalmente.

-------------------"¿Aún añoras esa idea?

-------------------"Una de las cosas que aprendí estando cerca de William Turner es que es bueno cumplir con las promesas que se hacen; siempre se obtienen buenas recompensas.

-------------------"Solo espero que podamos encontrar a un clérigo sin prejuicios; se que son personas consagradas, pero tú y yo sabemos que muchas veces…no aprueban relaciones como la nuestra.

-------------------"No tiene que casarnos precisamente un sacerdote; tú padre puede hacerlo.

-------------------"Bueno eso es muy cierto; de cualquier forma, unirme a ti por segunda ocasión ante la ley que rige tu existencia; será maravilloso para mí.

Jack y Mirka se besan dulcemente. Ha sido una noche larga; marcada por el amor en todas sus expresiones. Algunos sufren, otros se angustian por lo que ven y no pueden interpretar; pero lo cierto es que el amor ha sido el dueño absoluto de la noche; tanto en el mar como en tierra firme.

Nace un nuevo día; el viento es fuerte, lo que promete que la travesía no será tan larga y que pronto estarán en las hermosas costas de Isla Palomares. Mirka luce muy elegante; como la reina gitana que es. Jack no deja de mirarla.

------------------"Pronto llegaremos a Isla Palomares para estar de nuevo con nuestros hijos. Me pregunto como estarán; ¿estarán más grandes; habrán cambiado un poco?

------------------"No pueden haber cambiado mucho.

------------------"Los extraño tanto.

------------------"Yo también los extraño mucho.

------------------"¿Sabes? Yo antes detestaba esa isla; solo confiaba en Livingstone. Darij siempre nos hablaba mal de ese lugar; es otra norma que seguí y no sabes como me arrepiento. Hay tanta gente buena en Palomares. Fue gracias a ti que me di la oportunidad de verlo.

-----------------"¿Te gustaría que reconstruyéramos las ruinas donde escondes tus tesoros y la transformáramos en una hermosa mansión para nosotros y nuestros gemelos?

-----------------"¿¡Hablas en serio?!

-----------------"Los tesoros son para gastarse; aunque es divertido esconderlos y luego buscarlos. Además vamos a necesitar un puerto al cual volver y estar seguros después de nuestros viajes.

-----------------"Por eso te amo Jack; porque además de todo lo bueno que eres, se te ocurren las mejores ideas del mundo.

-----------------"Tú eres mi inspiración.

Jack y Mirka se unen en un tierno beso de amor.

En el Poseidón mientras tanto; Zara admira la mañana; se siente feliz al recordar la bella y apasionante noche de amor que vivió con Will luego de haber unido sus vidas bajo las leyes gitanas. De pronto, la joven gitana siente algo raro, un leve mareo que la hace inquietarse. Kassandra que acaba de subir a cubierta; nota el extraño comportamiento de Zara y decide acercársele.

-----------------"¿Estás bien muchacha?

-----------------"Si, si, estoy bien. No he desayunado debe ser por eso que me siento mareada.

-----------------"Debes alimentarte mejor. Una mujer enamorada debe pensar en su futuro; y por lo mismo debe permanecer sana.

Kassandra toma la mano izquierda de Mirka; y de inmediato ve la cicatriz fresca en la muñeca de la joven. La sabia gitana se siente muy feliz al ver esa marca, cuyo significado es hermoso y profundo.

-------------------"Se unieron bajo el rito gitano.

-------------------"Somos marido y mujer bajo las leyes gitanas; pero también nos pensamos casar por las leyes de su raza.

-------------------"Me parece muy bien. Ese joven Turner es un buen hombre; te hará feliz.

Zara sonríe ante el alentador comentario de Kassandra.

Ya en Isla Palomares se prepara un recibimiento especial para los tripulantes del Perla y Poseidón. Una de las palomas mensajeras de Dalma se encuentra en cautiverio, bajo el cuidado de Livingstone, que piensa mantenerla a salvo hasta el regreso de su dueña. Ana María y Sofía se encargan de que los gemelitos estén bien alimentados y vestidos; para que cuando sus padres lleguen los encuentren muy bien.

Pedro; uno de los pescadores de la isla se acerca a Livingstone.

----------------"Livingstone, que bueno que te encuentro.

----------------"¿Qué sucede?

----------------"Hemos avistado un barco; viene del Este.

----------------"No te preocupes; si es quien creo que es va a ser una agradable sorpresa para nuestro querido amigo el Capitán Jack Sparrow. Que sigan preparando todo en la hacienda; tal vez no sea hoy pero estoy seguro de que el viento pronto traerá de regreso a nuestros queridos amigos.

Los habitantes de Isla Palomares se preparan para dar un gran recibimiento; mientras que los majestuosos navíos continúan su travesía sin nada de peligro adelante; el mar está sereno, la brisa es fuerte y constante. Todos los elementos están a favor; Barbosa se siente orgulloso de saber que ahora posee un barco tan poderoso como el Perla Negra. Tiene grandes planes para el futuro; mismo en el que su hija y sus nietos juegan un papel principal.

Así van pasando las horas; en el Perla Negra; Gibbs se mantiene atento; hasta que finalmente puede ver la costa de Isla Palomares.

---------------------"¡Tierra adelante; llegamos con viento fuerte lo que nos ahorró varias horas de viaje; es una hermosa tarde y ya nos encontramos frente al paraíso!

Jack y Mirka son los primeros en emocionarse con la noticia; pronto podrán arrullar de nuevo a sus hijos.

En el Poseidón; Will, Zara y Barbosa admiran la silueta de Isla Palomares; aunque están un poco alejados, no pueden evitar emocionarse. Alejandro abandona su puesto por unos segundos para admirar también la silueta de su amada isla; esa isla que aún se encuentra oculta de los ojos del mundo aristócrata y conquistador; esa isla de piratas y corsarios; refugio de hombres bravos que poseen mucho más honor que muchos caballeros de sangre azul.

En el Perla Negra; Mirka no puede evitar sentirse ansiosa, emocionada y nerviosa; quisiera que el viento fuera más fuerte, para que el barco llegara más rápido a Isla Palomares y así arrullar a sus hijos. Jack nota esto y trata de calmara; aunque él se siente igual.

-----------------"Controla tus impulsos; si no lo haces pronto te veré saltando por la borda para nadar hacia la isla.

-----------------"Si supiera que haciéndolo llegaré más rápido; créeme que lo haría.

-----------------"Estaremos en la isla al anochecer; no te preocupes.

Livingstone; Pedro, Ana María y Dorian se encuentran en una de las torres de vigilancia cerca de la hacienda. Desde ahí, Livingstone puede ver con su telescopio a los navíos en el lejano horizonte. Ana María se muere de ganas por saber si son el Perla y Poseidón.

-----------------"Livingstone por el amor de Dios; ¡ya dinos¿son ellos?!

-----------------"Si; son ellos. Lograron la victoria en el mar; regresan con el triunfo.

-----------------"¡Entonces tenemos que apurarnos; tengo que preparar a los gemelos; y tenemos mucho que hacer; vamos Dorian!

Ana María y Dorian comienzan a descender de la torre. Ambos desean ser los primeros en dar la buena noticia a todos los habitantes de la isla.

Poco a poco el sol se va ocultando en el horizonte; toda la costa y el muelle principal de Isla Palomares está iluminado por antorchas de todos tamaños; Finalmente Poseidón y el Perla Negra atracan; los pescadores ayudan a sus tripulantes a bajar las anclas y a alinear los botes. Todos los habitantes de Isla Palomares se han dado cita en el muelle para recibir a los heroes que han logrado la paz en el mar; y por ende han logrado que el refugio para los marinos y piratas exiliados siga siendo secreto.

El primer bote en llegar a la orilla es donde van Mirka; Jack, Dalma, Gibbs y Cotton. La joven Reina de los Gitanos corre de inmediato a abrazar a Livingstone.

-----------------"Bienvenida; Reina Mirka.

-----------------"¿Cómo lo sabes?

-----------------"Esa encantadora dama; Tía Dalma, nos envió una mensajera.

Mirka le sonríe a Livingstone; la joven gitana ve a Ana María, se acerca a ella y la abraza fuertemente.

------------------"¡Me alegra tanto verte!

------------------"A mí también; quiero ver a mis hijos; ¿están bien?

------------------"¡Están preciosos Mirka!

El Capitán Jack Sparrow se acerca a ellas.

-------------------"Espero que no pienses que voy a dejar que acapares completamente a nuestros hijos. Gracias Ana María; por cuidarlos todo este tiempo.

-------------------"Fue un honor para mí Jack; es el trabajo más hermoso que me has dado. ¡Pero vengan; sus gemelitos los esperan!

Jack y Mirka se toman de la mano y siguen a Ana María en dirección hacia la hacienda de Livingstone; donde los gemelos esperan por sus padres.

Will, Zara, Barbosa y Kassandra ya se encuentran en la playa; donde son recibidos con mucho cariño; otro bote llega a la orilla; y de éste desembarcan Alejandro, que corre de inmediato a abrazar a su madre, le siguen Raggetti y Pintel, que finalmente respiran tranquilos ante la idea de que todo lo malo ha pasado. Marty se reúne con el grupo hasta que poco a poco la alegría del regreso de los heroes va llenando de vida y esperanza a todos los que habitan Isla Palomares.

Mientras tanto, en la hacienda de Livingstone, Mirka y Jack se encuentran arrullando a sus hermosos gemelos. Mirka no deja de llorar de la emoción mientras mece en sus brazos a su hijo Aidan; mientras que Jack no puede dejar de contemplar a su pequeña hija, que le sonríe dulcemente. Grace reconoce a su padre, y para Jack es el momento más hermoso de su vida. Sofía y Ana María se sienten muy emocionadas al verlos tan felices con sus bebés. Mirka se acerca a Jack para mirar a su hija.

------------------"¡Yo los veo más grandes!

------------------"Yo los veo más hermosos; pero bueno eso es natural; heredaron lo mejor de nosotros.

------------------"¡Gracias a Dios ya estamos de nuevo junto a nuestros hijos!

Mirka y Jack deciden cambiar por un momento; ahora Mirka arrulla a su hermosa hija; mientras que Jack mece en sus brazos al pequeño Aidan, que curioso estudia con la mirada a su padre, hasta regalarle una bella sonrisa, que ilumina enormemente el alma del joven Capitán Sparrow.

La joven gitana se acerca a Sofía y a Ana María.

----------------"Muchas gracias por cuidar de ellos; estoy en deuda con las dos.

----------------"Lo hicimos de corazón.

----------------"No nos debes nada Mirka; de veras. Fue hermoso cuidar de ellos; y una práctica para Dorian y para mí.

Ana María le muestra a Mirka la cicatriz en su muñeca; prueba de que ha unido su sangre a la de un gitano, en prueba de amor eterno.

----------------"¡¿Te casaste con Dorian bajo las leyes gitanas?!

----------------"Si¿no me felicitas?

----------------"¡Claro que sí; es una maravilla! Les deseo lo mejor a ambos.

En ese momento entra Livingstone a la habitación.

----------------"Lamento interrumpir este momento; pero hay alguien que espera por ti Jack.

----------------"¿Por mí?

----------------"Se encuentra en la terraza; es muy importante que lo recibas. Es una sorpresa especial de Tía Dalma.

----------------"¡Mi querida Tía Dalma siempre tan dulce y dispuesta a sorprenderme en los momentos menos oportunos!

Jack camina hacia Sofía y con mucho cuidado le coloca al pequeño Aidan en los brazos. El joven Sparrow mira a su bebé con mucha ternura.

---------------"Estaré de regreso a tu lado en un momento mi pequeño pirata. ¿Me disculpas un momento amada mía?

---------------"Claro que sí mi amor. No te preocupes.

---------------"Bien, les encargo mucho a mi sagrada familia, no me tardo.

Jack se retira; dejando a Mirka con una gran curiosidad.

---------------"¿Cuál será la sorpresa que Dalma preparó para Jack?

---------------"No tengo la menor idea.

Jack se dirige con su encantador paso hacia la terraza de la hacienda; una vez allí se da cuenta de que está completamente solo. Algo que le hace sentir mucha curiosidad.

-----------------"Solo espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con viejos amigos que ya hayan partido a mejor vida. Aunque conociendo a Tía Dalma realmente no me sorprendería.

Pero las dudas de Jack están a punto de aclararse; al escuchar un saludo en la voz de su padre; el Capitán Grant "Teague" Sparrow.

-----------------"Hola Jack.

Jack se estremece al escuchar la voz de su padre. Poco a poco se voltea y lo ve frente a él.

-----------------"¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-----------------"Tortugas marinas hijo. Es la mejor manera.

-----------------"Pero no es sencillo.

El padre de Jack es muy parecido a su hijo; en la forma de vestir, caminar, sonreír. Pero con la diferencia de que hay mucha más experiencia en el brillo de los ojos el Capitán Teague; también melancolía, una melancolía que busca esconder la alegría inmensa que siente de haberse reencontrado con su único hijo.

-----------------"Te ves bien Jack.

-----------------"Tú también; considerando que hace muchos años que no te veo. Hasta llegué a pensar que estabas muerto. ¿Sigues cuidando del código?

-----------------"El código es la ley; y yo lo seguiré custodiando mientras viva. Pero no quiero hablar de política pirata. Estoy aquí porque quiero ser testigo de cómo has continuado nuestro linaje. Se que te casaste con la Reina de los Gitanos; me enorgullece saber que escogiste a una mujer que sí vale la pena. Como lo hice yo.

-----------------"¿Extrañas a mi madre?

-----------------"Ella me extrañó mucho más; no me va a alcanzar la vida para igualar ese tiempo. Mejor dime; ¿Cómo son mis nietos?

-----------------"Se llaman Aidan y Grace; y son dignos representantes del linaje Sparrow; y del de su madre por supuesto.

El Capitán Teague se acerca a su hijo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

----------------"Me alegra verte bien; con tu vida enderezada. Nunca quise que siguieras mis pasos pero como dicen los gitanos; el destino cuando está escrito no se puede cambiar; aunque sí puede moldearse un poco.

Jack siente emoción al escuchar las palabras de su padre; y es por eso que piensa hacerle una petición muy especial.

----------------"Son muy pocos los momentos que hemos compartido tú y yo. Me parece que es momento de que compenses tu ausencia en los momentos más importantes de mi vida; padre.

----------------"¡Me encantaría saber como puedo compensarte!

Jack sabe perfectamente como su padre puede compensar los largos años de ausencia; y al mismo tiempo resolver el problema de encontrar la persona adecuada para que una formalmente su vida y la de Mirka en sagrado matrimonio.

Nace un nuevo día; y Mirka está inquieta porque Jack no pasó la noche con ella. La joven Reina de los gitanos se dirige a la playa donde Zara y Ana María sufren por la misma angustia.

-------------------"Supongo que las tres estamos pasando por lo mismo.

-------------------"¡¿Dónde pueden estar?!

-------------------"Will y Dorian son centrados; pero mi amado capitán Sparrow es muy alocado; tengo miedo de que esté tramando algo que acabe por reducir el tiempo de felicidad que estamos viviendo aquí en la isla.

-------------------"Y no solo es la ausencia misteriosa de nuestros hombres; todo el mundo en la isla parece estar demasiado ocupado esta mañana. ¡Están como locos!

De pronto; las tres angustiadas jóvenes ven a Dalma caminando hacia ellas; algo que les inspira tranquilidad; porque seguramente ella sabe que es lo que está sucediendo en la isla; y donde se encuentran sus hombres. Dalma finalmente llega hasta las jóvenes.

----------------"Tía Dalma.

----------------"Que bueno que llegas.

----------------"Ahora mismo nos vas a decir donde están Jack, Will y Dorian. Y aparte de eso nos vas a explicar; ¿Qué es lo que pasa en esta isla; por qué están todos tan…alocados?

Dalma sonríe; y está lista para las explicaciones.

-----------------"Vengan conmigo; les aseguro que lo que les voy a mostrar; ha de hacerlas a las tres inmensamente felices.

Las jóvenes no saben que pensar; cuando miran a sus alrededores ven como todos trabajan sin cesar en algo que ellas aún no comprenden. Y cuando miran a Dalma saben muy bien que algo se trae entre manos. De todos modos las tres confían en que no puede tratarse de nada malo; así que deciden seguir a Dalma a donde sea que ella quiera llevarlas.

Luego de caminar por un largo rato; Dalma y las jóvenes llegan hasta una cabaña aislada al sur de la villa de pescadores. Mirka no sabe que decir; y sus dos amigas están igual de confundidas.

-------------------"¿Y ahora que se supone que haremos?

Dalma les sonríe nuevamente.

-------------------"Entren; descúbranlo por ustedes mismas.

Mirka, Zara y Ana María entran de inmediato a la cabaña; pasan la sala, el comedor y abren la puerta de la habitación principal; allí, encuentran tres hermosos trajes de novia; dos sobre la cama y otro bien acomodado sobre un sofá. Las tres jóvenes no saben qué decir; están impactadas. Dalma entra en ese momento.

------------------"Esos bellos vestidos vinieron en el barco donde casualmente se encontraba mi sorpresa para Jack.

Mirka se acerca a Dalma.

-------------------"¿Cuál sorpresa?

-------------------"Lo verás esta tarde. Tienen que esmerarse las tres en su arreglo; pues será hoy, cuando las tres disfruten de la boda de sus sueños.

Las jóvenes ahora irradian felicidad; es la mejor noticia que han recibido. Las tres se sienten muy emocionadas; definitivamente la vida les devuelve la alegría y las ilusiones. La libertad les pertenece; y de la misma manera cada una posee el regalo del amor, en la presencia de tres hombres maravillosos.

Cae la tarde; Mirka es la primera en salir de la habitación; luce exactamente como lo que es; una reina gitana. La joven Mirka lleva un hermoso vestido color marfil, con pequeños detalles dorados, sin dejar de resaltar los encajes que son tan necesarios en el vestuario de una gitana; sencillez y elegancia describen a Mirka en este momento. Tiene pequeños adornos de flores en el cabello, en tonalidades doradas. Barbosa recibe a su hija y no deja de admirarla.

----------------------"Te pareces tanto a tu madre; si tan solo ella pudiera verte en este momento.

----------------------"Me está viendo papá; estoy segura. Ella juró estar siempre cerca de nosotros, no lo olvides.

En ese momento; hace su entrada el Capitán Grant "Teague" Sparrow, acompañado de Gibbs y Saíd. Mirka no puede creer lo que ven sus ojos; aunque no cabe duda de que tiene que tratarse del padre de Jack. Poco a poco el Capitán Teague se acerca a la novia y la admira con mucho respeto.

----------------------"Siempre supe que mi hijo tenía buenos gustos.

----------------------"Usted es…

----------------------"Tu suegro; y te considero desde este momento mi hija solo por el hecho de haberle entregado tu corazón a mi hijo; que es todo lo que tengo en esta vida.

Mirka le sonríe emocionada al padre del hombre que ama; y lo abraza fuertemente. El padre de Jack se aparta de ella caballerosamente.

-------------------"Te veo en la playa.

-------------------"Gracias; gracias por todo esto; por estar aquí.

El Capitán Teague sale sonriente de la cabaña. Zara y Ana María salen de la habitación; ambas lucen radiantes con sus vestidos de novia. Ana María lleva un vestido muy conservador y delicado; destaca el color blanco, con detalles y encajes en bronce. Gibbs no puede dejar de mirarla, si no tuviera la certeza de que es una joven pirata, diría que se trata de una gran dama. Pero Zara luce tan hermosa como sus compañeras; e igual de feliz. En su vestido resalta más que nada el color dorado; y detalles en color blanco, es en su vestido donde se plasma la mezcla de gitana y pirata que vive en su espíritu. Delicadeza, fuerza y libertad; tres dones hermosos que las tres poseen y que han de compartir desde hoy con los hombres que aman, por el resto de sus vidas.

Barbosa toma del brazo a su hija y sale de la cabaña. Gibbs, que por primera vez se ha preocupado por lucir bien en todos los sentidos, desde que abandonó las filas de la Real Fuerza naval; se acerca a Ana María.

-------------------"¿Me permites tomar el lugar de tu padre en una ocasión tan especial como esta para ti?

-------------------"Claro que sí. Gracias.

Ana María y Gibbs salen de la cabaña; Zara mientras tanto se acerca al joven Saíd, que luce como todo un galán.

--------------------"¿Me entregarías esta tarde al hombre que amo para unirme a él en sagrado matrimonio?

--------------------"Será un honor; hermosa dama.

La playa luce perfectamente adornada para una boda isleña; los gitanos lucen sus mejores galas y de la misma forma todos los habitantes de Isla Palomares se han esforzado para lucir como lo amerita la ocasión, dentro de sus capacidades por supuesto. Flores silvestres, en su mayoría blancas y amarillas adornan el muelle, los troncos de las palmeras y los alrededores donde ha de celebrarse la ceremonia. Jack, Will y Dorian esperan a sus respectivas novias, Alejandro, Cotton, Raggetti, Marty y Pintel los notan demasiado tensos.

--------------------"Oigan, los tres deben cambiar de semblante.

--------------------"O sus novias van a pensar que no se quieren casar con ellas.

El Capitán Teague; que es quien va a oficiar la ceremonia en compañía de Kassandra; sonríe al escuchar los comentarios de Raggetti y Pintel. De pronto; van llegando las novias. Jack, Will y Dorian están impresionados. Barbosa le entrega la mano de su hija a Jack, Gibbs entrega a Ana María; y Saíd entrega la mano de Zara a Will. Las tres parejas lucen felices; el amor es casi palpable alrededor de ellos. Finalmente Kassandra inicia la ceremonia.

-------------------"¡Hermanos gitanos, hermanos piratas, habitantes de este bello paraíso; es hoy cuando unimos formalmente, bajo el amparo del cielo y la compañía del mar; a éstas jóvenes almas que se aman con gran intensidad. El amor los ha hecho unir su sangre; por eso, en nombre de mis ancestros y de los ancestros de éstos jóvenes, me dispongo a bendecir formalmente sus vidas en matrimonio.

Kassandra toma un pedazo de pan; con la ayuda de Dalma parte un pequeño pedazo y lo mezcla con vino y sal; luego se dirige a Jack y a Mirka.

------------------"Yo los bendigo, les ofrezco el pan, símbolo de prosperidad, vino, símbolo de la sangre que los une y la sal, símbolo de pureza. A ti, hermana Mirka, Reina de los Gitanos, y a ti Jack Sparrow, hermano y héroe entre los gitanos.

Tanto Mirka como Jack aceptan y comen de la ofrenda dada por Kassandra; sellando formalmente su unión bajo las leyes gitanas. Kassandra realiza la misma ceremonia en Zara y Will; igualmente en Ana María y Dorian. Las parejas han sido bendecidas bajo el rito gitano. Y ahora es el turno del Capitán Teague de bendecir a las parejas.

-------------------"Dicen que los piratas somos almas vacías; que no tenemos creencias religiosas y que solo practicamos dogmas paganos. Están equivocados; sin la presencia de Dios, no hay manera de sobrevivir para un pirata en el mar, con tanto en contra. Estos jóvenes son la prueba viva de que tanto gitanos como piratas somos capaces de amar, de hacer una vida plena y surcar el mundo sin ataduras. Es por eso que me siento orgulloso de estar aquí; y bendecirlos formalmente. Además es mi deber como Capitán de barco y padre de uno de los contrayentes.

Jack sonríe ante el comentario de su padre. Finalmente el capitán "Teague" procede a bendecir a las parejas.

-------------------"Hermanos; estamos aquí reunidos para unir en matrimonio; a éstos jóvenes que han luchado con todas sus fuerzas por mantener viva la ilusión del amor en sus vidas. Es por jóvenes como ellos que aún se puede creer en la lealtad, en la honestidad, en la fuerza de espíritu y en el amor verdadero. Está de más en este momento preguntar si se aceptan el uno al otro; basta con mirarlos a los ojos para darse cuenta del inmenso amor que se profesan. No retrasemos más el inicio de la nueva vida que les espera. ¡Por el poder de mi rango como capitán de barco; declaro a estas tres honorables parejas; formalmente unidas en matrimonio! Pueden los novios besar a sus novias.

Todos los presenten estallan en aplausos y alegría; los niños lanzan arroz y pétalos de flores a las parejas recién casadas. Los presentes sonríen y se conmueven al ver a las parejas besarse con tanto amor. Vale la pena ser testigo del amor cuando este es totalmente verdadero; tan fuerte que va unido por la misma sangre.

Sofía y su madre acercan a los hermosos gemelitos a sus padres; que los reciben en sus brazos con el inmenso amor que sienten por ellos; pues tanto Aidan como Grace son la prueba viva de la pureza del amor de Jack y Mirka. Es ahora cuando la felicidad de ambos es completa en todos los sentidos. Y con sus hijos como testigos, Jack y Mirka se unen nuevamente en un dulce beso.

Zara y Will no dejan de besarse y expresarse palabras de amor eterno. Del mismo modo Ana María y Dorian expresan la emoción que sienten al estar unidos para siempre en un fuerte abrazo y en tiernas caricias. Finalmente los gitanos deciden entonar una canción de fiesta; las guitarras suenan alegrando los corazones de los presentes; mientras que los amigos y seres queridos felicitan a los recién casados.

El amor ha ganado esta vez; se ha mostrado en su más bella expresión, con una fuerza tan impresionante como la del mar mismo.

_**Tres Años Después….**_


	45. Chapter 45 Parece que fue Ayer

Parece que fue ayer; pero ya han pasado tres años. Tres años donde solo se ha conocido la felicidad y la inmensidad del significado del amor en todas sus facetas.

Un atardecer hermoso adorna las costas de Isla Palomares; Aidan y Grace; exploran sus alrededores bajo la amorosa custodia de sus padres; que los aman y lucen tan enamorados como la primera vez que se juraron amor eterno. Para los dos ver a sus pequeños hijos conocer el mundo es una gran bendición; a ambos se les ilumina el alma cuando sonríen, cuando dan cada paso, cuando ven la sorpresa en sus tiernas miradas al ver un ave o un barco en el horizonte.

Aidan es un niño hermoso que cada día que pasa se parece más a su padre; es curioso, inquieto y fuerte. Mientras que Grace posee los mismos bellos ojos verdes de su madre, es una niña dulce, que casi siempre sigue los pasos de su hermanito, acompañándolo a ver el mundo que los rodea, con cada pequeño paso.

Los orgullosos padres los observan jugar; y miran con orgullo el hogar que han levantado; pues lo que una vez fue ruinas; ahora es una mansión construida con amor y en memoria de los esfuerzos del pueblo gitano al hacer fortuna de manera limpia; sin mancharse nunca las manos de sangre inocente. Jack y Mirka tienen todo cuánto pueden desear; dos hijos hermosos, un hermoso hogar, gente que los respeta, que los quiere; pero sobretodo tienen una larga vida para amarse. Y es en esta hermosa tarde, cuando Mirka tiene una maravillosa noticia para el Capitán Sparrow.

-------------------"Tengo una noticia para usted Capitán Sparrow.

-------------------"¿Muero de ganas por saber de que se trata señora Sparrow?

Mirka toma la mano de Jack y la coloca sobre su plano vientre.

-------------------"Vamos a ser padres una vez más.

Jack se impresiona; no sabe que decir. Pero la alegría lo invade de inmediato, impulsándolo a abrazar fuertemente a su esposa. Mirka se siente feliz al ver la reacción tan positiva de su amado pirata.

--------------------"No hay duda que nuestras apasionadas noches de amor son productivas.

--------------------"Así es. Vamos a tener que tomar las cosas con calma en este viaje.

--------------------"No tenemos por qué viajar; podemos atrasarlo, las islas siempre van a estar ahí; y como sabes, cada minuto nace un tonto, así que tenemos tiempo de sobra para aprovechar. Además Gibbs y los muchachos necesitan vacaciones.

Mirka le sonríe dulcemente a su esposo; ambos dirigen sus miradas una vez más hacia sus pequeños retoños, que ahora juegan sentados en la arena. Jack voltea el rostro de su esposa para mirarla a los ojos.

----------------------"No pude estar en el nacimiento de nuestros gemelos; este no me lo pienso perder.

----------------------"Te amo Jack; mi amor por ti es tan inmenso que no se puede medir si quiera. Yo daría mi vida entera, por ti y por nuestros hijos.

----------------------"Tu vida me pertenece; y la mía es enteramente tuya.

----------------------"Por siempre.

Jack y Mirka se unen en un intenso y apasionado beso de amor. Jack se siente feliz ante la idea de que va a ser padre de nuevo; Mirka se siente la mujer más dichosa del mundo. Tiene a su lado todo lo que ama y necesita. El beso es interrumpido por las dulces risas de sus hijos, que los hacen separarse y correr hacia ellos para unirse a sus travesuras. Ahora ambos padres disfrutan de la belleza de jugar, reír y disfrutar de sus gemelitos.

Dalma, que ahora vive en la isla, observa a la feliz familia desde lejos. Livingstone también llega y se une a Dalma para admirar la hermosa escena.

-------------------"¡Que bendición!

-------------------"Ellos la merecen; lucharon mucho para llegar a donde están y tener lo que ahora poseen. Es una dicha verlos tan felices.

-------------------"Si, lo es.

Jack y Mirka se siguen divirtiendo de lo lindo jugando en la playa con sus hermosos retoños.

Pero no solo Jack y Mirka disfrutan de la bendición de ser padres. En Santa Lucía; una pequeña isla ubicada en la cadena de islotes cerca de las costas de Port Royal; Will y Zara han levantado su propio hogar, también frente al mar. La isla apenas está habitada, lo que le permite al jovial matrimonio vivir plenamente, pueden ir a donde quieran, pero con la seguridad de que se encuentran en tierra firme, en un hogar propio, estable, hermoso; con la bendición de dos hijos: Alex de dos años, y el pequeño Dylan de apenas un año. Will finalmente aceptó el trabajo que le ofreció el Comodoro Ludlow, con la única condición de que su taller fuera construido en Santa Lucía y no en Port Royal; pues por ningún motivo deseaba tener cerca la presencia de Elizabeth, que aunque ha pasado la mayor parte de estos tres años viajando, pasa los inviernos en las cálidas costas del Caribe, lo que hace inevitable su presencia.

Will y Zara se aman intensamente; y la presencia de sus hijos los llena de una gran alegría. Ambos viven una vida sencilla; honesta como sus corazones. Zara es una madre abnegada y una esposa entregada a su esposo en todos los aspectos. Will es un trabajador incansable, un padre ejemplar y un esposo amoroso. El hogar de Zara y Will está lleno de felicidad, prosperidad, y sobre todo de amor.

Y en lo que ha sido otra luna de miel interminable; en Barcelona, España; Ana María comparte con los gitanos de esas hermosas tierras en compañía de su amado Dorian, y del fruto de su amor; Marís, cuyo significado en la lengua gitana es _"la que ama el mar"_; ya que la hermosa niña de piel morena, ojos negros y dulce sonrisa, nació a bordo del Poseidón; suceso que obligó felizmente a Barbosa a convertirse en el padrino de la hermosa Marís.

Ana María y Dorian aman el mar y la libertad que ofrece; por lo que nunca se han apartado de él. Ellos no se han tomado vacaciones por largas temporadas; solo cuando desean que Marís comparta con su familia gitana, es cuando se mantienen lejos del mar. Es evidente la alegría que siente la pequeña Marís al escuchar los acordes de la música gitana que se toca en su honor y en el de sus padres.

Barbosa y su tripulación se encuentran entre los gitanos; disfrutando de la fiesta y de un merecido descanso después de un largo viaje. Héctor Barbosa se siente bien entre los gitanos, pero no puede evitar sentir melancolía. La música le recuerda a Alba, y también le hace extrañar más a Mirka y a sus nietos. Pero, es un pirata y el mar es su hogar; prefiere pensar que pronto estará de nuevo al lado de su familia; después de un descanso, dirigirá su curso hacia Isla Palomares, hacia su familia.

Kassandra; que no ha abandonado a la pareja desde que unieron sus vidas, se encuentra sentada bajo una de las carpas, leyendo sus cartas. Y para su sorpresa, de nuevo sale en la primera tirada la carta de la luna. Kassandra se estremece; porque al leer las cartas en nombre de Jack y de Mirka; sucede exactamente lo mismo. Al lanzar la siguiente carta; sale la estrella; Alekto, el lucero gitano que siempre brilla al sur de la luna llena.

"_Tres años han pasado, Luna y Alekto siguen apareciendo juntos en mis cartas. Una leyenda milenaria que por amor creó desdicha, de la mano de un poder que de solo nombrarlo me hace estremecer. ¿Por qué aparecen juntos en el nombre de Jack y de Mirka, por qué no han dejado de revelarse en mis cartas?_

La fiesta gitana continúa; aún cuando Kassandra se consume ante lo que sus cartas le revelan. Pero no solo ella presiente que una nueva amenaza se está desarrollando en el aire, en el cielo, en el mar y en tierra firme. Es una amenaza silenciosa, lenta, que no se revelará de inmediato como las anteriores. Dalma siente lo mismo, y al mirar al cielo nocturno en Isla Palomares lo comprueba. La hermosa luna llena cuenta con la compañía de Alekto, el lucero gitano brillando al sur; alineados como la historia que marca la leyenda; una leyenda que está atada a ese secreto que se mantiene oculto en lo más profundo de su alma, y que de saberse provocaría mucha decepción y desdicha. Kassandra y Dalma están separadas por el océano, pero están unidas por el mismo pensamiento, por el mismo temor.

El amor ha dado frutos; el mundo parece hermoso, pero hay asuntos pendientes. Hay almas perdidas penando en el mar, hay corazones lastimados en tierra firme por los errores pasados; existen heridas que no han sanado, eventos que no han tenido una conclusión definitiva. Pero sobre todo, hay una amenaza silenciosa como el ojo de un huracán, que poco a poco busca su camino para alzarse en el horizonte. Esto no ha terminado; solo es el comienzo de una nueva prueba que el destino ha de imponerle a los heroes que salvaron al mar y al mundo una vez. Una prueba que será muy distinta a cualquier cosa que hayan enfrentado antes; porque ahora tienen mucho que proteger. Los riesgos son más altos, pero de ninguna manera podrán negarse a correrlos, porque esta vez no será solamente la libertad lo que esté en juego; es la vida de lo que más se ama en el mundo, la motivación principal para enfrentar la nueva, amenaza silenciosa.

_**Este es el final de esta etapa; pero una nueva vendrá muy pronto. **__**El amor será puesto a prueba, en los límites de un **__**Paraíso Perdido.**_


End file.
